


The Fallen Crown

by Witty_Name_Here



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Addiction, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Creative License, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death and loss, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/referenced underage rape, Light Angst, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Multi, My First Fanfic, Near Death Experiences, No Beta we die like Alduin, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, References to Addiction, Sappy, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Strength, Tags Contain Spoilers, Team as Family, These characters do what they want, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is not what I plotted, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy, addiction and relapse, some smut, trouble follows this girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 294,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Name_Here/pseuds/Witty_Name_Here
Summary: Exiled to Skyrim to avoid execution in Bruma, Lunara is just trying to rebuild her life, but the Divines keep meddling where they shouldn’t. Now it’s up to her to save Tamriel and the empire before it descends into chaos. She’s got work to do, but will it cost her everything she loves to fulfill the destiny that’s been thrust upon her?
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Inigo the Brave, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Lucien Flavius, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Kaidan, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas
Comments: 52
Kudos: 102





	1. Escaping Cyrodiil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara is smuggled across the border through Pale Pass. Destination: Falkreath.

“Stop!” a voice yelled from somewhere behind Lunara. Blood pounded in her ears as she ran into the alley, scurrying up a set of stairs and disappearing into the shadows. Silas stopped behind her, hands on his knees, gasping, his breath steamy puffs in the night air.

“You think we lost ‘em?” He said, not looking at her. Trying to catch her own breath, she didn’t answer, peering through the darkness toward the other end of the alley. She could hear the guards calling out to one another, and her oxygen-deprived brain struggled to come up with a plan to get them out of their current predicament. 

_ What had just happened? _ There weren’t supposed to be any guards near the shop at this time of night. Retracing the steps of the plan to relieve the merchant’s shop of its valuables, only one conclusion sprang to mind. Valuxus, or someone who worked for him, and set them up.  _ He must have found out what we planned to do with the money. Nothing else makes sense,  _ she thought, cursing under her breath. 

Shouts drifted up the stairs to their hiding place as the guards searched the alleyway, and the two of them crouched behind the pile of sacks that served as the landing’s railing, holding their breath. It would only be a matter of time before they started searching the stairwells in the alley, and then they were done for. Peering over the sacks to get a better view, Lunara placed her hand on the top one, feeling the roundness of the apples under the rough burlap. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as memories of her sister filled her mind and she forced them away.  _ Now is not the time to get distracted _ .

She shifted, studying the wall behind them while listening to the guard’s movements. Their shouting had quieted some, worrying her. Feeling along the surface of the wall, her hands brush across a makeshift ladder that reached the rooftop. It was half-rotted, and she wasn’t sure it would hold her weight, let alone Silas’, who was much taller and broader than she. Regardless, she had a plan. It was a bad one to be sure, but anything was better than staying where they were and getting caught. 

Grabbing Silas’ hand, she placed it on the ladder, waiting for acknowledgement, then turned and grabbed the bag of apples, slinging them over her shoulder and silently climbing up the ladder. He followed, the damaged wood creaking slightly, drawing two guards’ attention below. He scrambled up the rest of the way, his boot disappearing over the edge of the rooftop just as the guards ran up the steps, torches illuminating the area they’d occupied only moments before. 

Lunara tiptoed across the roof so as not to draw residents’ attention from inside the building, crouching low as she reached the opposite edge. Setting down the bag, she opened it, positioning the apples inside so they couldn’t roll away. The guards were still shouting to each other in the alley, and she glanced at Silas, placing an apple in his hand. He gave her a quizzical look; then she stood up and threw the apple as hard as she could, bouncing it off the wood house across the street from the alley. Silas threw the apple he was holding in a slightly different direction, hitting the road with a satisfying  _ splat. _

The ruse worked as she’d hoped, and the guards cleared the alley, running toward the sounds of bouncing apples. Retracing their steps, they exited the opposite side of the alley, running toward the docks and their safehouse. Their feet barely made a sound on the road as they ran, Silas slightly behind her. Lunara thought her lungs might explode when Silas made a strangled sound, crumpling to the ground. She skidded to a stop, running back toward him, where he laid face down, an arrow sticking out of his back. 

“Gods damn it,” she murmured, glaring in the direction they’d been running from and finding the source of the projectile several feet away. She jerked the arrow from his back, casting her healing spell, but blood continued to pour out of his wound, faster now.  _ It’s just like what happened with Solara, _ she thought, panic overwhelming her. She glanced back at the advancing figure, who she thought looked like a guard, then back down at Silas as he croaked out one word, “run.” His eyes didn’t close as the life left his body, and Lunara stayed next to him, frozen. 

Hearing the creak of a bow being drawn, Lunara took off like a shot, running blindly, zig-zagging her course as arrows flew around her. Daring to cast a glance behind her, she collided with a wall. Or what she’d thought was a wall, anyway. Huge hands grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place as she squirmed, and more hands stuffed a gag into her mouth, knotting it at the back of her head.

“Now, now, princess,” Valuxus crooned in her ear, and her blood froze in place, “you know what happens when you struggle. Your punishment will be nice and slow this time. When I’m finished with you, there won’t be enough of your body for the guards to find.” His voice turned to venom, and Lunara felt like someone had opened her chest and poured icy water directly into her lungs. 

Valuxus half-drug her back to the safehouse, grasping and flailing, where three guards were waiting. Lunara spewed muttered curses from behind her gag, still trying to break free of his grip. “We’ll take it from here, Valuxus. Orders are orders, she’s being executed in the morning. Wrap this thing up nice and neat,” the tallest guard said, and Lunara quieted, watching their faces with wide eyes. Valuxus looked like someone had broken his favorite toy as he shoved Lunara toward the waiting guardsmen. 

Stumbling, she fell face first into the shortest one and he gave her a lascivious grin, the coldness of his black eyes sending a shiver up her spine. Forcing herself not to retch, she stood up straight, cursing at him as he continued to grin at her as he bound her hands. The tall guard grabbed her by the arm, though not as roughly as Valuxus had, and left the house. She looked back as the door closed to see Valuxus waving at her with a wicked grin spread across his face.

~~~~

Lunara clamped down hard on the gag in her mouth as the cell door slammed behind her, its high pitch squeal setting her teeth on edge. She held out her hands as the guard cut her binds, glaring at him as she jerked the gag free, wriggling her jaw to restore feeling. Saying nothing, the guard gave her a sarcastic smile and stepped back from the cell just as Lunara spit at him. He left, leaving her alone to contemplate her fate. 

She leaned against the wall of the cell in the darkest corner, arms wrapped around herself for both warmth and comfort; her head hung low, flyaway strands of her ebony hair dangling in front of her face. A single tear rolled down her nose, followed by a river of them, and her body shook with silent sobs. Sliding down the wall, Lunara sat on the icy stone floor of the cell, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she laid her head on her knees. Exhaustion overwhelmed her and her eyelids fluttered, the sound of dripping water in some hidden corner of the jail lulling her into an uneasy sleep. 

Her eyes snapped open, and she lifted her head as the sound of footsteps on the stairs leading into the jail echoed off the walls. She pressed herself harder into the rough stone wall, hiding amongst the shadows in the dimly lit cell. The guard stopped, peering into her cell, eyes darting in every direction, his brows knitted in confusion as Lunara stared back at him from the darkness, not daring to breathe. 

“You there,” he said, pausing for a response. When there was none forthcoming, he continued. “Hiding in the dark won’t change what’s coming, lass. Might as well come out and face it.” There was a note of resignation in his voice, as though the thought hadn’t occurred to him she could escape. 

“Fuck off,” Lunara replied from the shadows. The guard’s eyes moved toward the sound, a slight smile curving his lips as he sat on the chair across from the cell, leaning back and crossing his arms. Lunara didn’t move, her body as tense as a bowstring about to snap, waiting. 

“Now, lass,” the guard said. “This will be much easier if you come out and talk to me. Let’s start with a simple question. What is your name?”

“Fuck. Off,” Lunara said through gritted teeth. She shivered now, the damp stone siphoning what little body heat she had to spare. Sighing, the guard stood up to leave, turning back as he started up the stairs, trying to make out her form by the light of the single torch hanging on the wall. 

“You’ll answer questions eventually, lass, unless you want fuck off to be the name on your tombstone,” he said, disappearing through the door and leaving her alone once more. 

~~~~~

Lunara stood, rubbing her arms to warm herself. Her nose dripped, and she swiped at it angrily as she spaced the length of the cell, the stones icy on her wrapped feet. She ignored the numbing of her toes as she tried to think of a way out of her current predicament, but knowing that Valuxus was involved with her capture and arrest, she resigned herself to the fact that regardless of how she felt about the matter, her execution would happen as planned. It was what she deserved, after all. Her sister and her only friend were dead, and it was because of her terrible decisions. If only she hadn’t pickpocketed Valuxus that day, they both might still be alive. Shaking her head, she sighed and sat down again, leaning against the wall. 

The door at the top of the stairs opened again, a different guard descending the stairs. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of salt and pepper curls sticking out from under his hat. His piercing blue eyes lighted on her, a flicker of recognition passing through them almost too fast for Lunara to see. She had seen it though and stood up, crossing the cell to stand in front of him. He seemed familiar somehow, but try as she might, she couldn’t remember why.

The dim light of the single torch cast flickering shadows across her face, but he couldn’t deny who she was now. Her gray eyes stared at him, unblinking, their eerie similarity to the fog that sometimes rolled in over the river unnerving him. He’d never forget those eyes as long as he lived.

“Lunara?” he breathed. She backpedaled away from him, colliding with the back wall of the cell, her breath leaving her in a strangled grunt. Her entire body trembled at the sound of his voice, and memories flooded her mind, threatening to drown her. “Lunara, it’s me, Valero Pelus. Do you remember me?”

“Yes,” she replied, her voice hoarse from crying and disuse, but she didn’t move from the shadows. For all she knew, Valero was part of Valuxus’ organization now. He might have been part of it when she’d met him as a child, too.

Relief washed over his face at her answer and he sat on the chair across from her cell, peering into the darkness where she hid. “What are you doing here?” he asked. Lunara couldn’t decide whether to answer him, assuming it was a trick to get her to talk. Although what difference did that possibly make now? She would die either way, so why were the guards so desperate to get her talking?

“I got arrested,” she said, her voice flat. He gave her a lopsided smile, chuckling.

“I can see that. What did you get arrested  _ for _ ?” he said, leaning forward and balancing his elbows on his knees, wishing there was more light. Lunara stepped forward, allowing him to see her face.

“They set us up,” she said, “and now Silas is dead, because they killed him. What I can’t figure out, though, is why they didn’t just kill me too. Why go through all the trouble of giving me a public execution?”

“Who are they?” he asked, sitting up in interest. Lunara rested her hands on the bars of the cell, searching his face, trying to find an answer to the question that bothered her the most. 

“The Shadow Syndicate. Valuxus Nirelli runs it, and the guard that killed Silas and the ones who brought me in work for him. The question is, do you?” she replied, her eyes narrowed. A strangled noise escaped him, and his face turned crimson with indignation.

“I most certainly do not!” he exclaimed, his voice echoing off the walls of the jail. Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat and continued. “Where is your sister? You had a twin if I remember correctly?” A strangled cough escaped Lunara’s mouth. Her sister had only been dead a few months, and she still refused to talk about her, not that she had anyone close enough to talk to, anyway.

“She’s dead,” she said, the finality in her tone not inviting elaboration. She would not discuss her sister or the role she had in her death. Lunara may not have plunged the dagger into her sister’s stomach, but she may as well have. Shaking her head, she turned away from him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. What happened?” he said, oblivious to her tone. Lunara rolled her eyes, then turned toward him, glaring. The man just wouldn’t let it go, and it was irritating her to no end. 

“They murdered her, like they did Silas. The difference was they murdered her because of something I did. Although I don’t know how they screwed up that bad, I mean, we might have been twins, but we didn’t look alike,” she snapped. She swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed in her throat.

“I see,” he said, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his curls. “That is a lot to process.” Lunara snorted, pacing her cell.

“Try living it,” she snapped. “So what will happen to me? Not that I really care, there’s not really a point now that she’s gone.” Valero watched her pacing like a caged animal, wishing she were someone, anyone other than who she was. He shook his head, angry with himself. He was almost certain he knew why her execution would be a public affair, and it had nothing to do with her crime. Damn the Imperial Guard to Oblivion! They were so determined to keep their secrets they would sit back and watch what was about to happen and not say a single word to stop it. 

Lunara stopped pacing, watching him, waiting for an answer, but he looked as though he was locked in an internal battle with himself. She took an involuntary step backward when he stood up, crossing the scant distance between the chair and her cell door. “I’ll be back in a few hours, I have to do something, but you’re not getting executed. Not now anyway,” he said. Lunara snorted, her lips pursed as she shot him a look of incredulity. 

“I’m pretty sure you can’t do anything about that. What’s done is done, and it’s probably for the best. At least I’ll be free of Valuxus if I’m dead. That’s the only way he’ll ever let me go,” she said. 

“You’re right, but there is something I  _ can  _ do, and I will do it. I can’t say any more now. Don’t speak to anyone until I return, understand?” he said. When she nodded, he disappeared through the door, leaving her wondering just what in Oblivion he planned to do.

~~~~~

Valero returned two hours later, sweating and out of breath. Unlocking her cell door, he motioned her to follow. He locked the cell behind her, as shouts and footsteps drew closer on the other side of the door. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her behind him down the corridor into the darkness. He fumbled along the wall, looking for the lever he knew had to be there. His hand closed around it, and the hidden door in the wall opened, revealing the passage beyond it. He pushed Lunara into the passage, pulling the chain on the other side. The door closed, just as the opposite door opened and Valuxus’ men charged through. 

“We must keep moving,” he said, taking her hand and leading her through the dark passage. It twisted and turned, and at one point Lunara thought it had double backed on itself. There were no sounds of pursuit now, just the annoyingly steady drip of water. 

“Where are you taking me?” she said, eying him with suspicion, although he couldn’t see it in the darkness. Valero didn’t respond, just kept moving, stopping in front of a dead end and feeling along the wall for the button to open the exit. The stone rolled out of the way and fresh, chilly air surrounded them as they stepped into the darkness beyond the city wall. Crouching low, they scurried along the wall toward a thick copse of trees.

Hidden beneath the heavy branches of the evergreens, a saddled horse waited, grazing on the tufts of grass nearby. Valero pulled her toward it, the thick boughs enclosing around them like an oversized cocoon. Her feet were too numb to feel the small jagged cuts inflicted by the floor of the stone passageway, and she stood before him, shivering in the darkness, fighting the uncontrollable chattering of her teeth.

Valero handed her a large satchel, filled with food, a waterskin, a pair of soft leather boots, and a tunic and breeches. “Put those on,” he said, unfastening his heavy cloak and holding it up to give her some privacy. He thought it a bit ridiculous considering how dark it was, but he also thought it the least he could do for what she’d no doubt already endured at Valuxus’ hand.

She shed the linen rags, stuffing them deep in the satchel, pulling on the clean clothes. When she finished, Valero handed her his cloak. She hesitated, then took it, clasping it about her shoulders and pulling the hood low. “Alright, Skyrim’s border is a three-day ride north,” he said, handing her a hastily drawn map on a crumpled piece of parchment. 

“Take the horse and ride as far as you can, as fast as you can. Avoid settlements and Pale Pass. You need papers to cross and you’ll be jailed by the Thalmor if you don’t have them. There’s a smuggler’s camp about a day’s ride from the border; go there and show them this,” he pointed to the spot on the map and held out a small round disc that looked like an ordinary coin. “They’ll help you get through the pass and into Skyrim. Once you’re there, make your way to the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. I’ve sent word to the priestess you’ll be coming.”

“I-I don’t know how to ride a horse,” she mumbled, staring wide eyed at the massive creature. Valero chuckled, undeterred. 

“Nothing to it really,” he said, holding out his hands to boost her into the saddle. “Nudge him when you want him to move, pull the reins left or right to guide, pull back to stop. Oh and use your legs to balance.” Lunara shot him a dubious glare, holding onto the front of the saddle for dear life as he led the horse beyond the copse of trees. She squeezed her eyes shut as her fear warred with survival. The latter won, and she set her jaw in determination, her heart pounding in her chest as Valero pressed the reins into her hands. She gripped them so tight her knuckles turned white, then gave the horse a gentle nudge and he bolted out of the trees like a streak of ebony lightning across the terrain. 

Their pursuers found the door, pouring out of the wall like a stream, searching for Valero and Lunara. He stepped out from the shadows of the trees, drawing their attention, his hands held high. “Nice evening for a stroll, don’t you think?” 

~~~~~~

Lunara rode for a full day, only stopping when the horse needed to eat or drink. Just before dawn on the second day, Lunara found the camp Valero marked on her map. She slid off the horse, pulling him gently toward the entrance as two archers appeared, bows drawn. Keeping one hand on the reins, she used her free hand to hold up the disc, and one archer approached Lunara; her eyes narrowed with suspicion. She took the disc from Lunara, then motioned for her to follow. The second archer took the reins from Lunara as she rubbed the horse’s nose. “Thank you for getting me here in one piece,” Lunara whispered, then turned and followed the first archer. 

They ducked into a tent, the woman turning toward Lunara and lowering her hood. “Why have you come here?” she demanded, eyes searching Lunara’s face.

“A friend sent me,” Lunara responded. “I need to get through the pass, but I don’t have papers. He said you could help.”

The woman glared at her. “Why?” Lunara frowned, trying to decide how to answer.

“My friend—the city guard murdered him, and they framed me for it. If I don’t get out of Cyrodiil they will execute me,” she pleaded, although she didn’t think she was very convincing. After an interminable silence, the woman decided Lunara spoke the truth and nodded. 

“There’s a carriage bound for Falkreath in an hour. It will be an uncomfortable ride, but you’ll get there in one piece,” the woman said and Lunara nodded. “Good, let’s go,” she said, leading Lunara to the carriage. She climbed in and positioned herself between stacked crates of Colovian Brandy. After she was as comfortable as she could be, the woman threw several wolf and bear pelts over her, draping them strategically to both cover and not suffocate her. She felt the wagon shift as the driver climbed into the seat and clicked his tongue at the horses, and the wagon creaked into motion. The bottles of Colovian Brandy clinked together as the gentle sway of the wagon along the cobblestone road lulled her into an uneasy sleep.

~~~~~~

Lunara’s head hit the side of the wagon as it rumbled over an enormous stone in the road. “Shor’s balls,” she muttered. “I’m awake now. Ow,” she said as she rubbed the knot starting to form on the back of her head.

The wagon slowed, and she heard someone call out, “Halt! If you are not a registered merchant with the Empire, the pass is closed. Do you have your papers?” How long had she been asleep? She lifted the corner of the furs and a blast of steamy air and bright light hit her, and she held her breath when she heard the voice again.

“Papers. Now,” the Altmer sneered.

“All right, all right, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” the driver muttered. The seat creaked as he shifted his weight to pull his merchant registration from his coat pocket and thrusted them at her. “Here!”

The Altmer glared at him, then scrutinized the crumpled papers in front of her. They looked legitimate, but something about the driver of the wagon seemed off.  _ Hmm, too nervous _ .  _ Imperials are used to the Thalmor in Cyrodiil, so it has nothing to do with that. _ “Hmm, these look fine, but we must search the wagon. Smuggling contraband is a crime, you know,” she said, “and the punishment is the executioner’s block.” She eyed him pointedly.

The driver swallowed, took a deep breath, and said, “Aye. I am aware. Search it if you must, but there’s nothing in there but a bunch of supplies and pelts bound for the inn and blacksmith in Falkreath.” 

The elf circled the wagon, rifling through crates of onions and turnips and lifting pelts. She was just about to lift the bear pelts and reveal Lunara, who was holding her breath while simultaneously trying to make herself as small as possible. Another Altmer shouted, “You must come quickly, there is activity just off the road ahead. It looks like the Imperials have captured Ulfric Stormcloak!” She moved away from the back of the wagon and returned the driver’s papers. Catching smugglers would have to wait for another day. She must get details about the capture to Elenwyn. If she was the first to report, it could mean a promotion and no more guard duty on this gods-forsaken pass road.

“You may pass. Do be careful on the roads,” she smirked at him. He took the papers, nodded his head, and clicked his tongue at the horses, and the carriage jolted into motion once more.

  
  
  



	2. Falkreath to Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara makes her way to Whiterun.

Several hours later, the carriage rolled to a stop. Lunara heard the rustle of footsteps and the clang of a blacksmith’s hammer, but she stayed in her hiding spot for a long time before she lifted the corner of the fur pelts again to feel icy air. It was dark, and raindrops fell through the trees and dripped from the roof of the tavern, and Lunara could make out the occasional muffled word floating on the wind. She took a deep breath and inched her way forward and poked her head out from under the furs, pulling the rest of her body free with excruciating slowness as she sat up in the carriage. 

“This must be what it’s like to be born. It’s an excellent thing no one remembers their actual birth. Talk about being traumatized for life,” She muttered to herself, shuddering at the idea.

Lunara peeked over the side of the wagon, thankful that there were no moons visible tonight. She might get out of the wagon without drawing the guard’s attention. The blacksmith’s forge was straight across the road from where the driver had left her. Further up the road on the left there was another building with banners hanging on either side of the door and two guards stationed there. Lunara could see two more guards patrolling the road beyond. 

“Well, if this was easy it wouldn’t be any fun,” she groaned, as she moved into a crouched position and pulled the hood of her robes up over her inky hair and climbed up to the front seat of the wagon. She waited in the shadows, watching the guards mill about before jumping down and sneaking around the back of what she assumed was the tavern. 

The guards hadn’t noticed her, so Lunara headed toward the front of the building. She hoped she had enough coin for a room for the night and a carriage to Whiterun in the morning. Her stomach let out a loud growl to add its opinion about her priorities. She hoped the food was cheap too. She read the inn sign, ‘Dead Man’s Drink’, and shook her head. That sounds ominous. Lunara didn’t want to go walking around a strange town at night, even if she was more than capable of taking care of herself after years on the streets in Bruma. Her survival depended on her ability to disappear, which was easy when she knew all the best hiding places. She would have to be more cautious now, or else she could wind up in jail again. She forced away the thought and entered the inn.

“Welcome to Dead Man’s Drink,” came a woman’s voice from the bar. Lunara pushed her hood back and walked toward the sound. There was a vast fire pit in the center of the room and every table was full of patrons eating, drinking, and talking to one another. A bard played a song that Lunara didn’t recognize, but it had a nice melody.

“Do you have any rooms available?”, she asked as she seated herself on a barstool.

“There’s one available. It’s twenty-five septims,” she responded, leaning on the bar. “Name’s Valga, by the way.”

“Lunara,” she said as she counted out her coins and handed them to Valga.

“Thank you. I’ll show you to your room. Right this way.” She moved away from the bar and led the way to a sizable room off the side of the main hall. Lunara followed, keeping her eyes to the floor. “Let me know if you need anything else,” Valga said as she walked out, closing the door behind her and looking around the room. It had a large double bed with a straw mattress, a chair, a small table with a candle and a pitcher of water, and a bedside table. She took off her boots and fell face first into the bed and was asleep in minutes.

~~~~~

_ The coppery scent of blood filled the air. Lunara dropped the bag she was holding, and an apple rolled into the inky blackness of the alley where she had left her sister. She dropped to her knees and tried to find the source. Solara cried out when Lunara tried to move her hands to see the wound in her stomach. “Who did this? Gods, I’m so sorry, I never should have left you. Let me heal you.” Lunara pressed her hands to the knife wound, but no matter how much she concentrated; the wound wouldn’t close. “Let me go,” Solara pleaded with her sister. “It’s all right.” Lunara ignored her and continued to concentrate as her twin sister’s blood spilled through her fingers. Solara took her hands and looked in the gray eyes that were so similar to her own blue ones. “You must let me go. Lady Mara has come for me, and it’s all right. I love you and it wasn’t your fault.” She closed her eyes and Lunara watched as life left her body. _

“NO!” She screamed, clapping her hands over her mouth as the dream faded away and the dim light of early dawn filtered through the window. She sat up in the bed and threw the furs back, her robes drenched in sweat. She swung her bare feet over the edge and stood on wobbly legs. The floor was freezing, but she ignored it and moved to the small table to pour herself a cup of water. She collapsed in the chair and downed the entire cup in one drink. She swiped at the tears that had escaped down her cheeks. “You were wrong, sister. It was my fault; it was my job to keep you safe.” she whispered. Feeling more exhausted than she had before sleeping, she pulled on her boots and went out into the main hall.

The innkeeper was asleep on a cot behind the bar and the large room was quiet; most of the patrons were still asleep. The fire pit held nothing but smoldering embers, and she warmed her hands as her stomach let out a growl of protest. It had been two days since she’d eaten anything, and she only had thirty septims left in her pouch. Her stomach growled again. Lunara saw a half-eaten bowl of stew on the table across from the fire and tiptoed over to it, pressing the bowl to her lips. Even though it had gotten cold hours ago it was the best thing she’d ever tasted. She stifled a moan as she finished the bowl, set it back on the table and grabbed a half loaf of bread that she finished in four large bites and then picked up a bottle of spiced wine and headed for the door.

Lunara sat on the bench outside the door and finished the wine. A pleasant warmth filled her chest as the alcohol coursed through her body. She stood and made her way down the steps, stumbling a bit as she did so. What kind of wine was that?

“Which way to the carriages?” she asked as a guard passed her. The guard stared at her, huffed, and pointed to the road leading west out of town. 

“Damn faithless imperials,” He muttered to himself as he walked away. Lunara rolled her eyes, hiccupped, and started for the western side of town. She found the carriage at the top of the hill where the roads intersected. 

“Hello there, how much for a ride to Whiterun?” she asked.

“It’ll be thirty septims,” the driver replied. Lunara emptied the coin purse and dropped the coins in the driver’s hand. 

“Climb in back and we’ll be off,” he said after counting the coins. She climbed up the back of the carriage and took a seat on the bench. It was raining again, and she was thankful the carriage had a roof. 

“Does it always rain here?” she asked.

“No, sometimes it snows,” the driver replied.

Lunara couldn’t decide if his response was serious and said nothing. As they rolled down the western road, she marveled at the scent and color of the gigantic pine trees in the Falkreath forests. There were birds singing and insects buzzing all around her. The rain stopped, and the sun came out as they turned onto the road headed toward Riverwood. 

Lunara squinted at the sunlight gleaming off the waters of Lake Ilinata. The light sparkled and danced on the surface as though the Divines made it of diamonds. She had never seen such a thing growing up in Cyrodiil. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed.

“Guess so,” came the gruff reply. Lunara turned towards the sound of wolves growling. She watched them as the carriage rolled by, growling and snapping their jaws. The driver ignored them and murmured comforting noises to the horses to calm them.

“Is that a usual thing?” Lunara asked, trying to hide her concern about an imminent wolf attack.

“Wolves are everywhere in Skyrim. Have you been living under a rock woman?” the driver asked.

“N-No,” she said, “It’s my first visit to Skyrim, I came here from Cyrodiil.”

“Why in Oblivion would you come to Skyrim now? We’re in the middle of a civil war and no offense, but you’re not a Nord. You picked a dangerous time to come to this province, my dear.” That was the longest sentence the driver spoke since they left Falkreath. She spoke her next words from memory, just like the captain had rehearsed with her. 

“I am an acolyte on my way to join the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun, she said, hoping she sounded convincing enough that he wouldn’t press for more details. He seemed satisfied with her answer and she relaxed, leaning back against the side of the carriage. As the carriage rolled into Riverwood, Lunara heard a woman yelling and she turned her attention toward the noise.

“What is it now, mother?” The youthful man next to her replied with a deep sigh.

“I saw a dragon! It was as black as night and flew off over the barrow,” the old woman insisted.

“Stop this mother! Do you want everyone in town to think you’re crazy?” her son hissed at her, and Lunara stifled a giggle.

She liked what she could see of the quaint village, built around a lumber mill and blacksmith shop, along with a general goods store and an inn. The sun was high, and her stomach let out a growl of protest about being denied lunch. Lunara ignored it and smiled when she heard a boy trying to convince his friend that they should dress up his dog as a frostbite spider, whatever that was, and the girl explained it was a terrible idea and an excellent way to get his dog killed. Lunara smiled and turned toward the front of the carriage as they crossed the river and headed towards Whiterun.

For the first time since she left Bruma, Lunara thought about her life and how she had gotten to this point. Her exile to Skyrim had not been her idea, and given the choice, she would have stayed in Bruma and faced her execution. Maybe then she could find redemption, or at least a little bloody peace. Tears threatened to fall as the memory of her conversation with the captain only a few days before filled her memory. 

She wondered what had happened to him when they discovered her escape. She hoped for his safety, because even as much as she would have preferred execution, she didn’t want harm to come to him for helping her. Lunara sighed and pushed the thought from her mind. Now she would never know what happened to him, would she? The conditions of her escape were that she never returned to Bruma or tried to contact anyone there.

The carriage rolled to a stop at the Whiterun stables, shaking her from her thoughts. “Your stop, miss,” The driver said as he climbed down from the seat and walked to the back of the carriage. He held out his hand to help her. She took it and stumbled when she hit the ground, but stayed upright. “Just follow the path to the city gate, they’ll let you in and point you to the temple,” he said. “Good luck.” She nodded her thanks and started the climb to the city gates.


	3. Whiterun Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara meets Adrianne and Jon Battle-Born on her way to the temple.

Lunara pushed open the heavy gates and entered the city. Once she was inside, a voice spoke from her side. Lunara spun and stared at the guard, her heart leaping into her throat. 

“State your business outsider.” the guard said.

“I am looking for the temple. I’m an acolyte,” she said, regaining her composure. “Go up the stairs to the left there and follow the path around until you see the gigantic tree. The temple is on the left. Keep your nose clean while you’re here,” he said and returned to his post against the wall.

Lunara nodded and walked across the bridge. She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling the crisp air burn in her lungs. It was a quaint city and she hoped she might make a home here. Voices from outside the blacksmith’s shop interrupted her thoughts.

“I don’t care what it takes, we must have more swords for the legion,” said the man.

“I just can’t fill an order that size on my own,” the woman replied. “Why don’t you bend that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help.”

“Hmph, I’d rather bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak,” came the reply.

“Suit yourself, but don’t expect any miracles,” she said, sighing. He nodded to her and turned on his heel walking up the road toward the market.

Lunara stopped. There was that name again, “Ulfric Stormcloak”. Who was this Ulfric? She shook her head and turned toward the blacksmith shop. “Excuse me?”

“Need something?” The woman said. Lunara swallowed. “Yes, I couldn’t help but overhear that conversation. Do you need any help around the forge?”

“Who are you?” The woman said, puzzled. “I haven’t seen you before.”

“My name is Lunara and I am on my way to the temple as an acolyte.”

“You’re a healer then?” she said. When Lunara didn’t answer, she added, “My name is Adrianne. Adrianne Avenicci.”

Lunar had been both impressed and intimidated at the sight of the female smith. Adrianne was an Imperial, like her, but there were no female smiths where Lunara came from. Women were scholars, healers, or married to rich nobles and considered trophies. She had always thought it peculiar, so many professions seemed “off limits” because she wasn’t male. As if being able to pee standing up made one more fit to be a blacksmith. She bit her lip to keep from grinning at the thought.

“To tell the truth, I don’t know the first thing about smithing. But, if I’m being honest, I’m not that good of a healer either. The people I try to save don’t live. I figured I might need to find another skill in case studying under the Priestess doesn’t work out.” Lunara kept her eyes fixed on a pebble in front of her shoe. Adrianne looked at the small figure standing in front of her.

“Can you swing a hammer, Lunara?” she asked.

“I’m not sure,” she replied. “I’m willing to try though. But first, I should go announce my arrival at the temple. I think the Priestess is expecting me.”

Adrianne waved her away. “Go then, I wouldn't want to keep the priestess waiting,” she said, smiling. “Come back when you have a little more time and I’ll see what I can teach you.”

Lunara gave a half smile and waved goodbye, turning toward the stairs and walking away. At the top of the stairs, a tall, blond man with a knotted goatee called out to her. “Well-met, stranger! What brings you to Whiterun?”

“W-Well-met to you. I am here to help in any way I can. I am an acolyte for the Temple,” Lunara said.

“Truly?” He said, a little breathless. “This city could use more people like you. My name is Jon. Jon Battle-Born.”

“Lunara,” she replied. “Pleased to meet you. What can you tell me about Whiterun?”

He chuckled and said, “What do you want to know?”

“How do people make coin here? I may be an acolyte, but coin makes the world go around.” She said.

“That it does,” he said, laughing. His laugh was a deep and pleasant sound, and she smiled in return. It occurred to her how little she had heard laughter in her lifetime. “Well, the Jarl puts out the occasional bounty on bandits and other creatures for mercenaries passing through. You can get those from the Jarl’s steward, in Dragonsreach.”

“Dragonsreach?” Lunara asked, puzzled. “What is that?”

“It’s the Jarl’s palace at the very top of the mountain. There are stairs leading to it near the enormous tree in the courtyard.” He went on, “As for other ways to make coin, there is a missive board on the major road between the gate and the marketplace. People who need big or small odd jobs done will post their requests on the board and people can choose what they want to help with.”

“Thank you. You’ve been very helpful.” Lunara said, giving him a quick nod. He nodded back and continued down the stairs toward the city gate. Lunara followed the path as it wound through several houses. She walked into the courtyard with the big leafless tree and dropped onto a bench beneath it. She felt an odd sense of sadness whenever she first saw the tree. It had been beautiful once, of that much she was sure. She sighed, staring at the sky through the branches. It was almost dinnertime now. Her stomach growled an angry reminder that she hadn’t eaten since she left Falkreath. Time to get the introductions out of the way, she thought as she stood and walked through the doors of the temple.

The temple was not at all what Lunara had pictured. Images of a dismal room that smelled of death and sadness had filled her mind for the days since Captain Pelus told her he was sending her here. The room before her now was lit with candles ensconced on the walls and the rays of the late afternoon sun filtering through the stained glass windows in the ceiling and falling on the center of four shallow tiled pools. There were beds on either side of the pool where people in blue robes were tending to the sick and wounded. Straight ahead of her was a shrine to the goddess Kynareth. There were people kneeling on the floor in front of the shrine with their heads bent in prayer. Lunara pushed back the hood of her robes and stood in awe at the serenity of this place.

Danica looked up from the soldier she was administering a healing poultice to as the temple doors swung open. There hadn’t been many pilgrims to the temple since a bolt of lighting struck the Gildergreen. Danica did not know what to do to heal the tree and tending the sick and wounded had left her no time to deal with it. She watched the newcomer for a moment as she looked around. She turned back to her patient. “Any better?” She asked.

“I think It hurts a little less,” the man replied with a cough.

“Just lie there and I’ll be back soon.” She said, giving his shoulder a small pat and turning toward the newcomer. “Can I help you?” She asked as she crossed the room to stand in front of Lunara.

“My name is Lunara. I came here from Bruma to join the temple as an acolyte. I’m supposed to speak with Danica Pure-Spring?” She said, unsure of herself. “I am Danica. It is nice to meet you. Captain Pelus sent word you were coming over a week ago but was unsure of when you’d arrive or if you would at all.” Danica watched as Lunara shifted her weight and stared at the floor. There was a long growl as Lunara’s stomach began protesting its lack of food once more. Her face reddened in embarrassment. Danica smiled, “Come child, let’s get you settled in and quiet that stomach. Shall we?” Lunara nodded and followed the priestess across the room to the temple’s living quarters.

  
  



	4. Defacing the Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara gets drunk and causes a scene.

“Damn it, Lunara! Concentrate!” She muttered to herself as she tried--and failed--to cast a healing spell on a farmer who had come to the temple with a twisted ankle. Danica watched her from across the large room of the temple, shaking her head. For the past month, Danica had been giving her lessons on harnessing and focusing her magicka. Lunara made almost no progress in improving her healing skills. Danica knew something was holder her back although she had no idea what it could be. The girl had so much magicka it practically radiated from her very soul and yet she refused to use even a small portion of it.

Danica wondered if she should try to contact Captain Pelus to try to learn more about this girl. His letter had been very cryptic, only asking her to take in an acolyte from Bruma that would arrive within a week and that she not reply for the acolyte’s safety. Lunara had been even less forthcoming about her past and how she got here. Danica was shaken from her thoughts as there was a loud crash of a candlestick being thrown at the wall, stomping footsteps, and the heavy temple door swinging open and slamming closed.

“Kynareth save us all,” Danica muttered. “That temper of hers will be the end of us.” She sighed, crossed the room to the bewildered farmer, murmuring words of comfort as she healed the offended joint.

Lunara stomped down the streets of Whiterun with no exact destination in mind. She wiped angry tears from her cheeks as her body pointed itself down the steps to the marketplace and into the Bannered Mare. She took a seat at the bar and Saadia walked over with a tray to take her order. “You want a drink?” She said in a bored voice.

“Yes, yes I do. Do you have any Firebrand wine?” Lunara asked.

“I have 4 bottles, they’re thirty septims each,” Saadia replied.

“I’ll take all of them,” she said, dropping the coins into Saadia’s hand. It was almost her entire life savings, amassed over the last month by doing small jobs from the missive board around town and running errands for Adrianne.

“Here you go. Now please, no more questions,” Saadia replied and hurried off to the kitchens. Lunara rolled her eyes. She had heard Saadia say that every time she’d come in the tavern to order anything. She wondered if the woman was just being dramatic or if she was hiding from something, but it concerned her little either way.

She uncorked the first bottle and drank deeply, not bothering with a goblet. It was half gone before she set it down on the bar, gasping for breath. The warmth spread through her belly and chest as a messenger of the sweet nothing that would come later. She closed her eyes and smiled, content in the knowledge that she would feel no pain tonight. She finished off the first bottle in one long drink and dropped it onto the bar with a ‘clink’. The first bottle had worked its magic and she felt the familiar feeling of lightheaded dullness creeping through her body. The next two bottles were drunk in the same fashion. She spun around on the bar stool as she uncorked the last bottle and looked around the large room of the tavern.

It was late evening and the tavern was crowded. Familiar and unfamiliar faces swam in and out of her rapidly blurring vision. The tavern grew louder with music and conversation and the room began to spin out of control as she leaned back on the bar to steady herself. “Guess I should slow down. I’m almost out,” she said to no one as she opened her last bottle. She tried to stand, but between the wine and her clumsy nature she stumbled and fell face first into a cold steel chest plate.

Large arms wrapped around hers, steadying her on her feet. “Shorry,” she mumbled, pointing towards what she thought was the front door. “Just tryna go outshide.” Her heart skipped a beat when she lifted her gaze and saw who she had stumbled into. He was tall and broad with dark hair that hung loose to his shoulders. He regarded her with a pair of ice blue eyes, “Watch where you’re going,” he said, his voice as cold as the color of his eyes.

“I already said I was shorry, so pish off,” Lunara shot back, her words slurring. She pushed out of his grasp and headed towards the front door. She pulled it open and a large gust of wind pushed it and her back into the wall with a thud. She gathered herself up once more and half stomped half stumbled down the front steps and out into the evening air.

Darkness had fallen and the stars shone brightly overhead. She had always thought the skies at home were beautiful, but since she had been in Skyrim she had spent more time than ever just staring at the sky during the night. She started up the steps toward the temple, trying and failing to walk straight, but made it up the steps without falling back down them. “I’m not too drunk if i can still do that,” she said, taking a drink from the last of her wine stash. She started towards the door of the temple but decided to go to the Talos shrine instead. She dropped onto the bench in front of the shrine, sending a silent prayer to the divines that the priest, Heimskr--she thought that was his name--had long since stopped his preaching for the day. She leaned back and rested the back of her head on the top of the bench. She stared at the sky and drank the last of the wine.

It occurred to her that she hadn’t thought about her sister or Silas once all evening. But wasn’t that the point? She asked herself. Some people drink to remember, others drink to forget, and you don’t know which one you are until you have had one drink too many, her uncle always said. It was odd to her that she could remember details like that, but not much else about him. She had only been three when he and her aunt were murdered by bandits. Her aunt had hidden Lunara and her sister away just moments before the bandits found her. Lunara remembered in colorful detail the sickening things that the bandit did to her aunt before attempting to end her life. She had been barely alive when Captain Pelus found her and pointed him to Lunara and Solara’s hiding place as her last living act.

Lunara felt the tears well in her eyes and didn’t bother trying to stop them from falling. She caught a glimpse of the Statue of Talos staring down at her. “What the fuck are you looking at?” She growled at the stone face. She hurled the wine bottle toward the statue’s face, but it only went as high as the hilt of the carved sword it held and shattered against the stone surface. Shards of glass and droplets of wine showered the front of the statue and shrine.

She stood up, still staring towards the statue’s face. She started throwing small stone pebbles at the statue, determined now to hit Talos’ image directly in the eye. She screamed obscenities every time she missed. The noise brought the Dragonsreach guards down the stairs from their posts and they tried with great difficulty to restrain the woman who had gone mad on the Statue of Talos.

“Go fetch Commander Caius,” one guard said to the other, “he’s most likely in the tavern.” The other guard took off around the tree and down the steps to the Bannered Mare. He pushed open the door, searching the room for the guard commander. He found him sitting on a bench next to the fire.

“Commander, we need you in the courtyard. We have a bit of an, er--situation,” the guard finished lamely.

“What kind of situation?” The commander did not look pleased at the interruption.

The young guard swallowed and said, “Well, it’s Priestess Danica’s acolyte. She’s gone out of her head and is trying to defile the statue of Talos! Sinnir has her restrained, but I don’t know if he can hold her for very long.”

“Ysmir’s beard lad, lead the way,” Commander Caius sighed and stood up to head to the door of the tavern.

The two guardsmen ran back up the steps to the temple courtyard where Lunara sat on the ground with her hands bound behind her back with leather strips. There was another strip of leather tied around her mouth. She was screaming muffled obscenities and there was fury in her grey eyes. The guard that restrained her, Sinnir, had three deep gashes down his left check where Lunara had dug her fingernails into his flesh. His eye was also starting to swell and turn black. “Fucking little bitch,” he spat at her while dabbing at his face with a rag. “I’ll make you pay dearly for that.” Lunara’s eyes narrowed and she held his eyes, daring him to do something, anything else.

Commander Caius reached the scene and yelled, “What in Oblivion is going on here?” Sinnir stood up sharply and turned at attention to the commander.

“This crazy bitch was trying to defile the statue and she did this when I tried to restrain her,” he said, holding the torch near his face so the commander could see his injuries. The commander’s attention then turned to Lunara, who was still hurling muffled obscenities at Sinnir.

 _By Shor, that woman has a mouth on her that would make a daedra blush. Some priestess she’ll make._ He didn’t have to understand her words to discern exactly what she thought Sinnir should do to himself. He stifled a smile and turned toward Lunara. “Stop that right now or I will throw you in the Dragonsreach dungeons right this minute and I will forget you are there. Do I make myself clear?”

Lunara stared at him, the fury still present in her gray eyes, but she stopped ranting. Without breaking eye contact, she nodded her understanding. She had no desire whatsoever to visit the castle dungeons. He reached down and untied the leather strip around her mouth and then grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. He turned her to face the temple and marched her through the front doors.


	5. Lost Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death finds Lunara again. She's feeling rather lost now. Danica writes Captain Pelus about Lunara.

Danica sat up in bed when she heard the temple doors slam closed.  _ It must be Lunara coming back from wherever she ran off to this time _ . She swung her feet over the side and into her shoes. She opened the door to the sleeping quarters and marched out into the main room of the temple to give the girl a piece of her mind.

She stopped when she saw the scene before her. It had been Lunara coming in the door, and she wasn’t alone. They bound her at the wrists by a leather strip ,and she stared at the floor. She could not stand on her own and there were two guards holding her up by either arm. One guard had the beginnings of a nasty black eye and looked like he lost a fight with a saber cat. The third guard Danica recognized as Commander Caius, the leader of the Whiterun guard. She sighed and shook her head.  _ What in Oblivion had the girl done this time? _

“They found this girl trying to deface the Statue of Talos outside in the courtyard. When my guard here attempted to restrain her, she did that to his face. This is the fourth time in the last month this has happened, Danica. You need to get this girl under control, or we will be forced to put her in the Dragonsreach dungeon next time,” Commander Caius said.

“I understand,” Danica sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. She did not know how to get the girl under control, as he had said. It wasn’t like she was a wayward child. She was a grown woman, and Danica was not her mother. She waved toward the sleeping quarters and said, “can you please see her to her bed?”

The two guards nodded, half dragging Lunara toward the temple sleeping quarters. One untied her hands and then they both lifted her up and dumped her into her bed. She muttered something vulgar and passed out. The guards looked at each other, shaking their heads, and returned to the main room.

Danica and the commander were in a conversation, heads bent low together. Sinnir called out, “the girl is in her bed and she’s passed out. I don’t think she’ll be any more trouble tonight.”

The commander looked up and said, “very well, that will be all. Return to your posts.”

As the two guards turned to leave Danica started toward them and said, “hold on a moment, let me heal your wounds. Those gashes could get infected.”

Sinnir said, “That’s perfectly fine madam. I’ve had worse injuries than this, some of them even inflicted by that saber cat in there.” He nodded toward the sleeping quarters, remembering the previous incident when Lunara had tried to claw out both his eyes. Danica had healed him then although she worried that Lunara had left him blind. Sinnir felt the warm golden light of Danica’s healing spell surround him as the skin on his cheek stitched back together. The vision in his eye returned as the swelling from where Lunara had punched him decreased.

Once the three men had left, and the door closed quietly behind them, Danica stood rooted in that spot for a long time. She went to the shrine at the front of the temple and got on her knees to pray. Help her, I beg you; she prayed. The girl carries more guilt and pain than anyone her age should have to. Have mercy on her. Danica stood, brushing the dirt off the knees of her robes. It was nearly dawn now, so sleep was out of the question. She went back into the sleeping quarters and sat down in front of her small desk and took out a roll of paper, a quill, and some ink.

> Dear Velaro,
> 
> I hope this letter finds you well. I know you had asked me not to write to you, but I have questions about the acolyte that has come to me. There have been some incidents, and I am running out of options with her. I know there is more to the story than what you can say through letters, but maybe you can help me ask the right questions of her. For her to progress further as an acolyte, she needs to come to terms with whatever past she had. If you think of any way I can help her do that, please send a letter. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Danica Pure-Spring
> 
> Temple of Kynareth, Whiterun

Danica folded the paper and sealed it with wax from the candle. The sun had come up now, and the temple would come alive soon. The courier made his rounds early, so Danica stood up from her desk and left the sleeping quarters. She crossed the temple and walked out the doors into the cold morning air. She sat on a bench beneath the Gildergreen and waited. A few minutes later, the courier took a seat on the bench beside her. She handed him the letter and a small bag of coins. 

“Please see that this gets to Captain Velaro Pelus of the Bruma City Guard. Please use the same courier that gave you his letter to me last month and hurry. Thank you.” The courier nodded and without a word stood up and continued his rounds through the city. Danica sighed as she watched the sun climb higher into the sky. It would be a beautiful day.

The bright morning light shone through the window on Lunara’s sleeping form. She groaned and opened her eyes, snapping them shut again. Shor’s balls, my head feels like someone used it as a chopping block and then threw shavings in my eyes. Without thinking, she pressed her palm to her temple and felt the warm glow of the restoration spell easing the pain of her hangover.

She rolled over, pushing herself into a sitting position. She sat there for a few minutes, contemplating what to do. The previous night was a blurred mess. She remembered getting frustrated and stomping out of the temple. She remembered ordering the wine and drinking it. She tried, but after the fourth bottle of wine she only remembered flashes. Ice-blue eyes, her sister and Silas, breaking glass, and not much else. She shook her head and stood up; it was time to face the day. She opened the door and stepped out into the main hall of the temple. Danica and the other acolytes were busy working on a severely wounded soldier that a guard leader brought in earlier that morning. Unsure of what to do, Lunara leaned against the door and watched. She would only be in the way if she tried to help and would do more harm than good to the poor soldier. Danica looked up and saw her standing there and yelled. “Either get over here and try to help stop the bleeding or get down to Acadia’s shop and get more health potions! Our supplies are low. Move!”

Lunara pushed herself off the door and ran out of the temple, down the steps and was at Acadia’s shop before she realized what she’d done. As she stepped inside the shop, she saw Acadia having a conversation with another woman Lunara didn’t recognize. Then again, she hadn’t been in Whiterun long and didn’t spend too much time outside the temple, other than doing small delivery jobs around town to earn some coin to spend at the tavern. She walked up to the counter. “I’m sorry,” she interrupted, “Danica sent me to fetch more health potions. We have a wounded soldier and our supplies are low.”

Acadia glared at her, annoyed that Lunara had interrupted her conversation. She reached under the counter and pulled out a large bag. “Here. Take these and go,” she said. The bag was full, and the bottles clinked together softly as Lunara took the bag from her. 

“Thanks,” she said, and headed out of the shop and ran the entire way back to the temple. She blew through the front doors like a gust of wind in winter, and everyone turned to look at her. The soldier was gone now and Danica stood with the rag she had been using to clean off the table where the soldier had lain. Acolyte Jenssen was mopping the floor around the table, doing his best to clean up the mess from the dying soldier. Lunara stood still, dumbfounded. She dropped the bag of health potions and ran into the sleeping quarters and threw herself onto her bed. Was this soldier’s death her fault too? If she had stayed to help would he still have died? Lunara had no answers to the questions running through her head as she buried her face in the pillow and cried.  _ I can’t do this. Why am I even here in this temple? I’m not a healer. I can’t even heal a farmer’s twisted ankle. _

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Demons and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danica talks to Lunara about her past.

Danica continued cleaning the table they had laid the soldier on. The war had been hard on everyone and it would only get worse the longer it dragged on. It never ceased to amaze her how disagreements between Jarls and Kings always evolved into wars that the common people must fight. Both sides sent boys who were barely old enough to hold a sword to die on the battlefield because some Jarl thought he didn’t have enough lands or wanted to be King or whatever foolish reason they could come up with to send good boys and men to their deaths. She scrubbed with a vigor that made her fingers ache, torn between anger and sadness. He was another one in the long line of people she couldn’t save, and he wouldn’t be the last, she thought as a single tear made its way down her cheek. 

She dropped the rag into the bucket of water at her feet and with a silent prayer to Kynareth, picked up the bucket to carry it outside. She needed fresh water from the stream to finish cleaning up all the blood. Acolyte Jenssen had finished mopping the floor and reached for the bucket as she walked by. “Let me do that Priestess, there are other things for you to attend to,” he said, glancing toward the sleeping quarters. He still did not understand why Danica allowed the girl to stay when she clearly did not belong here, but he never questioned the priestess about it.  _ It isn’t my place; _ he had reminded himself of that more than once since Lunara had arrived.

Danica looked both relieved and apprehensive as she let the acolyte take the sloshing bucket of water from her. She watched him turn and carry it out the front door. She sighed and walked to the sleeping quarters to deal with the mess there.  _ Too bad it was not as simple as scrubbing or mopping it away _ . 

She found Lunara face down on her bed, sobbing. She closed the door quietly, so as not to startle her. She watched her for several minutes, remembering herself as a young acolyte so many years ago. Each death had hit her hard then and even though she could get through the losses easier now, it still tore at her heart each time she couldn’t save someone.  _ But this is more than that. _ She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Lunara. Danica reached out and pushed Lunara’s hair back from her face in a motherly gesture. Lunara stiffened, then relaxed. “Hush, child,” Danica said, her voice just barely above a whisper. “It will be all right.” She continued stroking Lunara’s hair and murmuring soothing words until the sobs quieted. 

Danica broke the silence and said, “This is more than just a stranger dying. What is it? And don’t say nothing because I know it’s not nothing. Any fool with eyes can see you are in more pain than you let on. I want to help you.”

Lunara rolled over and sat up cross-legged in the bed. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at them. “I don’t belong here,” she said, “I am not a healer. I don’t know why he thought it would be a good idea to send me here of all places, knowing full well what happened before. I have been trying to figure that out since I got here.” 

“What happened before?” Danica asked, puzzled. “Why were you sent here?”

“You don’t know? He didn’t tell you?” she asked, confused. “I thought he would have at least told you something about the person he was sending to you.”

Danica shook her head. “When people get  _ sent  _ here, it’s because things happened. Whether the things happened to them or because of them really isn’t relevant to joining the temple. The only people who come to the temple on their own feel called here by something else. Those people are very few, so we take all kinds and teach them if they are willing to learn.”

Lunara continued to stare at her hands. “How much did he tell you about me?” she asked, not looking up.

“Next to nothing,” she replied, “only that you would be here within the week after he sent the letter and that he thought I could help you hone your gift.”

Lunara snorted. “Gift? That’s what he called it? The man must be completely mad then. What I have is no gift. A curse is more like it.”

“I don’t think so,” Danica replied. “You have magic within you, child, and something else. Something I’ve never seen before in all my years of being a priestess. Your soul is strong, and you will do great things, but you must learn to learn to trust yourself.” She paused. “And stop drinking.”

Lunara rolled her eyes.  _ Never going to happen _ , t _ hat’s the only time I get peaceful sleep _ . “If there is magic in me, it is evil, and it destroys everyone it touches. Except me. It spares me so I can’t forget the damage I’ve done. As for my soul, I’m certain that was damned when I was born. My sister had the pure soul, not me.”

“You are wrong, child. I can see it. That is my gift.” Danica spoke with a finality in her tone. Lunara opened her mouth to protest the obvious flaws in what the priestess had said but closed it when Danica spoke again. 

“Whatever happened to you in your life so far has set you on a path toward your destiny. You may stray from that path, but you will always find your way back to it. You must let the past go, child. Failing that, you must make peace with it. Otherwise your demons will destroy you.”

“How in Oblivion am I supposed to do that?” Lunara said with more force than she intended. “My sister, my twin sister, AND my best—ok only, friend died. Because of ME!” The tears came again, and she flopped back onto the pillow and let them fall. “I have nothing left for this life. My life ended when she died.”

Danica stared at her, unsure of what to say. She didn’t know about any of what Lunara had just said. It was the most the girl had spoken since the day she arrived at the temple. Unsure of what else to say, Danica asked, “Will you tell me the story? I’d like to hear it.”

  
  



	7. Stories and the Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara tells her story.

Lunara cracked an eyelid and stared at her. _Was she serious? Why did she care? Why did people keep asking her to tell a story she didn’t want to relive much less share with anyone else?_ She closed her eyes and remained silent. She hadn’t known how to begin the story when she told Captain Pelus and he had known her and her sister, however briefly. This woman was a stranger that knew nothing, how could she tell a stranger she killed her own sister?

There was a long silence and Danica concluded that Lunara would say nothing else. She stood up and started for the door. As her hand touched the handle, Lunara spoke. “You’ll want to sit down for this. It’s a long story.” Danica smiled to herself and took a seat on the chair across from Lunara’s bed as she began her story.

“My sister and I were orphans at birth. Our mother died giving birth to us and our father had died the previous year in a legion ambush. Our mother had lived in the Imperial City all her life but she to Bruma to live with her brother and his wife after my father died. Shortly after she got there, she realized she was pregnant. Before she died, she gave my sister and I our names. She said we were her moon and sun and so she named my sister Solara and me Lunara. My uncle thought they were silly names and wanted to change them, but my aunt thought they were beautiful and so when they adopted us they didn’t change. We lived with our aunt and uncle on a farm just outside of Bruma for the next three years. One night, bandits set fire to our stables and were lying in wait as my uncle ran out to see what had happened. Alone and unarmed, he didn’t stand a chance and one bandit ran a sword through his chest and left him to die on the steps of our house.”

“My aunt had put Solara and I into a hidden compartment in the closet under the stairs. Solara was afraid, but I told her we were playing hide and seek.” She paused then, gathering the nerve to continue. “She barely had time to get the closet door closed and start walking away when I heard my aunt’s muffled screams. I made Solara promise to stay hidden, and I peeked through the closet door for a better look. The bandits were torturing her, and then they took turns raping her. There was no one to help her, no one was coming to save her, or us. I watched it all and I couldn’t do anything to help. I didn’t know what was happening. My aunt had told me before she closed the door that no matter what happened I had to keep myself and my sister safe. That was the last thing she ever said to me.” She sniffed, trying to will away the tears that were trying to fall again. 

“They stabbed my aunt in the stomach, and they must have thought they killed her because she laid still for a long time. They ran off after looting the farmhouse for whatever they could carry. She moaned for hours after that but never got up. I had come out of my hiding spot and tried to help but there was nothing I could do for her. I was too young and too weak.” Lunara spat the last word through gritted teeth. She clenched and unclenched her teeth, trying to push down the bile that had risen to her throat. She wasn’t even halfway through her story yet and she felt drained of emotion. 

“Please, go on,” Danica said.

“It was light outside before the soldiers came. My aunt was still alive, but she didn’t have long. I guess the soldiers stationed nearby had seen the stable fire and waited until it was light to investigate the damage. The leader of the detachment that found us was Captain Pelus. He found my aunt clinging to the last threads of her life. She couldn’t speak by then, but kept pointing toward the closet my sister and I were hiding in. He kept trying to get her to speak but after a few moments, the last of her strength faded and she died. I wanted to cry but couldn’t, I had to be strong for my sister. It didn’t take the captain long to find us after that. He took us to the city orphanage where we stayed for the next ten years.” Lunara waited, expecting Danica to say she didn’t want to hear any more, but Danica sat patiently, waiting for her to continue.

“The owner and her husband were nice and took care of us children well enough. There were seven of us I think. The winter Solara and I turned eleven, the husband became ill and died. Left alone with seven children to care for and no place else to send them, the woman became desperate and remarried a man who turned out to be a vile person. When we were almost thirteen, I walked into our bedroom one day and saw him on top of Solara and her struggling to get away from him. Something inside me snapped, and I picked up a chair and hit him across the back with it. It broke, and he fell off the bed, giving Solara and I enough time to run out of the room and away from there. We never went back; we were too afraid of what might happen if we did.”

“We spent the next four years on the streets of Bruma. I would steal food and pickpocket rich nobles to keep us fed and to get the occasional bath and warm bed to sleep in. That worked out okay until four months ago when I left her alone to go ply my trade at the festival that was happening in the market to get us a bed for the night. I never should have left her.” Lunara’s voice shook, and she cleared her throat. “I had found a secluded hiding spot for us earlier in the day. It was cold and threatening to snow so I had left Solara there and told her to stay quiet and hidden. I had a feeling like I was being watched as I left the alley but shook it off because I had a job to do. It took about three hours, but I had such a decent haul of coin that I went to the fruit stall and bought a small bag of apples for Solara because they were her favorite. I headed back to our hiding spot, excited to tell her I had gotten her apples and enough coin for a room at the inn. As I got closer, I could smell the blood, and I heard her moaning in pain. I dropped the bag and ran to her. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood and someone had thrust a dagger in her stomach. They had dipped the dagger in some type of poison that causes more harm when one uses restoration magic on it because when I had tried to heal her I just made things worse. She died because of my magic. She suffered just like my aunt and I could do nothing but watch. If I had taken her to a healer or... anything other than using my magic on her, she might have survived.” Lunara tried and failed to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. “Is there any water? I need a drink.”

Danica stood up and headed for the door. “I’ll get some and come right back.” She could feel that this wasn’t the complete story but didn’t want to press Lunara too hard. She had been talking for a couple of hours, judging by the fading light in the temple. In the main room, Acolyte Jenssen had finished cleaning and was lighting the candles along the walls of the temple. She nodded to him and headed for the small kitchen area. She poured water from the large bucket into a pitcher and grabbed a goblet off the shelf. She turned, almost running into Acolyte Jenssen. “I’m so sorry,” she said, hurrying around him. He stood in the kitchen staring after her. What was going on that was so important and had her so distracted?

Danica entered the sleeping quarters and poured Lunara a goblet of the water she carried. “Please continue, I’d like to hear the rest,” she said.

Lunara propped herself up on one elbow, took the goblet and drank deeply. The water was cool and refreshing. She set the goblet down, took a deep breath and let it out, and began speaking again. “About a week after her death, I drank too much one night and tried to pickpocket the wrong person. Turns out, it was the leader of an underground crime ring. They called themselves the Shadow Syndicate, and apparently they were into everything. Smuggling, thievery, murder, you name it and they probably had a piece of it somewhere. In exchange for him not killing me and throwing my body in a river, he said I had to join the Syndicate. I refused and told him I would welcome death and he should go ahead and kill me. He then tied me up and took me to the warehouse they used for dealing with problems like me. He raped and tortured me for days and justified it because I tried to steal from him and that killing me would do exactly what I wanted, so now he owned me. I became his personal slave, and he used me in every way possible.” She shuddered at the memory and continued her story.

“After a month or so, he decided the risk of me running away was low because I didn’t fight anymore so he sent me on the occasional thieving job with a partner to watch me. His name was Silas, and we became friends. We ended up coming up with a plan to get enough coin to leave Bruma and go—anywhere but there. I couldn’t be in the city anymore after my sister and even though we were friends, Silas had his own reasons for wanting out and I never asked him what they were. The Syndicate leader, Valuxus, sent us to empty the vault of a wealthy merchant in town. Silas and I had decided there would be enough in the vault that we could split some after giving Valuxus his cut and get out of town. We got the job done, but we got caught by guards as we were leaving. The funny thing was, Valuxus had assured us there wouldn’t be any guards in that area. Silas took an arrow to the back when we ran and I pulled him into an alley and tried to heal him, but I didn’t have enough time and the guards caught us. He’s dead too because I was weak. Afterward,I was jailed for the theft and bound for the executioner’s block and Captain Pelus found me again. I told him my story and he seemed there was a connection between the incidents, but never said why or how he got to that conclusion. I had accepted my imminent death, but he decided all on his own to save me again. So, he helped me escape the city jail and sent me to a smuggler's camp just South of Pale Pass, and they hid me on a cart that was carrying goods bound for Falkreath--—and smuggling cases of Colovian brandy. Then I made my way here. How the captain even knew about a smuggler's camp is beyond me.” Lunara shook her head at the last sentence. She had stopped crying now but her eyes puffy and bloodshot red. She sat up straight on the bed, waiting for Danica's judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far!


	8. Finding Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danica responds to Lunara's story. Lunara picks up some skills.

Danica sat still for several minutes, turning over Lunara’s story in her mind.  _ Well, that explains a few things, especially about why Velaro had been so cryptic and asked her not to respond.  _ Her brow creased with worry. She had sent him a letter just that morning with questions about Lunara. What if the Syndicate intercepted it?  _ Well, there wasn’t much she could do now, the courier is long gone. _ It would take several days minimum to get any kind of response.

Lunara cleared her throat, and it brought Danica back to the present. “Sorry child, I was lost in thought. That is quite the story and I am sorry you had to experience so much pain at such a young age.”

Lunara nodded. “You know, everyone always tells me how sorry they are for my loss. I’ve learned that their apologies for my loss are also gratitude that it wasn’t them that had to experience it. I suppose the sentiment is nice, but it really makes no difference. It doesn’t make the pain any less or bring back what I lost. Everything is still the same as before, only now the other person feels nothing but pity for me.” She stared at her hands, unwilling to look up and possibly see the all too familiar look of pity on Danica’s face. She couldn’t bear to see it there too. Danica opened her mouth to say it wasn’t true but thought better of it. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, there was a lot of truth in Lunara’s words.

There was a moment of quiet then Danica said, “Regardless of whether another person feels pity for you, it is a testament to the strength of your soul that you have kept going despite all that has happened. Yes, you said you welcomed death because you thought that’s what you deserved, and we’ll come back to that later. The fact remains that you did not seek it out, not actively anyway. And if you have chosen, either consciously or not, to not try to end your life, what then will you do with it? I only ask because it would be pitiable and wasteful to spend your life just waiting for death. Don’t you agree?”

Lunara shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t feel like I deserve to live anymore because I failed to protect the one person who trusted me most, but I haven’t tried to end my life only because I’m weak-willed to do so.” 

“That much responsibility should never have been yours alone to bear. You failing to protect Solara was not because of some weakness of character on your part. You kept both yourself and Solara alive on the streets of that city for four years. That’s incredible, considering your ages and circumstances. As for being responsible for her death, that is untrue. I have heard of poisons like the one you described. They are rare, but they exist. Why someone would want to use one on an eighteen-year-old girl is beyond me, but my guess is whoever killed Solara did so to manipulate you into doing something you wouldn’t have otherwise done. Either that, or since you were twins, they were after you and not her. Regardless, even if you had not tried to heal her yourself, there’s no guarantee a temple healer would have had the knowledge to save her. Those type poisons don’t respond to regular cure poison potions and they absolutely don’t respond to restoration spells. It takes a very specific antidote that only a few alchemists even possess the knowledge to make.”

“Can you make it?” Lunara asked. She suddenly needed to know if the woman sitting before her had the skill that could have possibly saved her sister. She knew it was silly because it made no difference now, but regardless she held her breath and waited for an answer. 

“It is possible, but it would have depended on how long she had been in that condition and whether I had access to the ingredients necessary to create the antidote,” Danica replied. “Why do you ask?”

Lunara let out the breath she had been holding. “Could you teach me?” she blurted. She thought she saw a hint of a smile at the corner of Danica’s mouth.

“Well, I can try,” Danica replied. It was dark now, and the candle on the table was burning low. Danica stood to go find another one but stopped when Lunara spoke again.

“I’ve been wanting to ask something else of you. Can I spend my time learning other skills other than restoration and alchemy and still be considered as an acolyte at the temple?”

“I don’t see why not as long as it doesn’t interfere with your temple duties,” Danica replied. “What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking maybe I could spend some time with Adrianne at the forge and learn to smith,” Lunara said, her cheeks growing pink even as she spoke. “I’ve never met a woman smith before, and she told me when I first came here that she’d be willing to teach me. I don’t think any male smiths here in Skyrim would take on a female apprentice.”

Danica grinned, slightly surprised at the request. “Why don’t we rearrange your temple duties so you can spend the mornings at the forge, the afternoons in the temple, and the evenings with me. I will teach you what I know about alchemy and once you have the basic knowledge we can see about getting you an alchemy table of your own.” Lunara’s face lit up with a smile. “That would be great!” She is beautiful when she smiles, too bad she doesn’t do it more often. “We can also practice on your healing spells.” Lunara’s smile faltered at that, but she didn’t protest. Danica turned and left the room, and Lunara laid back on her pillow, still smiling.

******************************

Three months later…

Sweat poured down Lunara’s face as she used the tongs to grip the red-hot metal in the forge. “Just a couple more minutes,” she said to herself as she waited for the metal to heat to the correct temperature for her to shape it. She wiped her face on her free arm, but it didn’t help much. At last the metal was ready, and she set it on the anvil and using the tongs for grip, hammered it into the shape of a curved dagger. She repeated the heat and beat process several times until it satisfied her, then she plunged the newly shaped dagger into the water container next to the forge. The metal sizzled and steam billowed up and hit her in the face as she pulled the dagger from the water. Adrianne came over to inspect her work. “You are learning quickly. This is an impressive dagger. A few more of these and you will need your own forge,” she said, beaming at Lunara. Adrianne handed the dagger back to her and said, “It needs sharpening.” Lunara took the dagger and sat down at the grindstone to hone it. There was a slight breeze that sent a chill over her. She still couldn’t get used to the heat of the forge and the coldness of the air surrounding it. 

She finished honing the dagger and slid it into the side of her boot. She planned to make another one that matched it tomorrow. Hopefully, after it was dark she could slip out of the temple and try them out on the training dummies set up behind Jorrvaskr that the Companions used to train. She did not know how to use a weapon, but maybe she could figure it out? Lunara untied the heavy apron she wore to protect her robes and hung it on the hook near the forge. “Same time tomorrow?” She said to Adrianne. 

“Same time,” came the reply. Lunara turned and took off up the stairs to the temple where she spent the rest of her day learning different ingredients and their alchemical ingredients for both potions and poisons. She had started crafting basic potions and selling or trading them to Acadia. They didn’t gain her much coin, but she had nothing to spend it on, anyway. Although tempted to go to the Bannered Mare almost every day, so far she had stayed away. She desperately wanted a drink.

The next morning, she went down to Adrianne’s forge and crafted herself another dagger. She had a matched set now. They felt good in her hands and she couldn’t wait to try them out. She spent the rest of the afternoon in her quarters attempting to study alchemical books. Her mind kept wandering, and she had reread the same page three times before slamming the book shut in frustration. She got up and went to the main room of the temple where Danica and Acolyte Jenssen were working on a farmer that had come in that morning complaining of sore throat and a nasty sounding cough. Danica had given the farmer one of Lunara’s potions made with lavender and honey to help with the symptoms. She watched as they directed their healing spells and concentrated on the farmer. Lunara heard Danica ask how she felt now, and the reply was a little better. Lunara smiled a little at that. At least her potions seemed to help the sick. Her restoration spells were another matter entirely. She had become adept at healing herself over the last few months. Working at the forge created plenty of burns to practice on. She still couldn’t heal anyone else though. She just couldn’t trust that she wouldn’t make things worse for them and she wasn’t willing to take the chance. She sighed, shaking her head. Maybe a walk will do me good, she thought. She turned and headed toward the door of the temple and stepped outside into the afternoon. 

It was a cool day, but sunny and clear with big fluffy clouds floating in the sky. Heimskr was at his usual sermon again. She couldn’t help but smile. The man had conviction; she’d give him that. She’d been in Whiterun for a little over four months and she heard him yell the same message at the top of his lungs every single day. Everyone ignored him, some even rolled their eyes as they passed him, but still he spread his message. She had never been that committed to anything in her life, let alone a deity. She wondered if that was what was wrong with her restoration spells. Did she just not have enough faith? Faith in what? Faith in a deity she prayed to? Faith in herself? No, she’d never had that kind of conviction. She couldn't believe in benevolent gods and goddesses when she had seen so much tragedy in her short life. As for faith in herself—well, her track record for saving people so far was zero. Not much to have faith in there. 

She kept walking and climbed the stairs in front of Jorrvaskr. She followed the path around to the back of the mead hall to the training area of the Companions. She sometimes stood off to the side of the hall and watched each of them practicing their own specialty. She envied them and wished she’d had someone to teach her how to use a sword or a bow. She’d only learned the skills she needed to survive the streets of a city. She was totally unprepared for any kind of life outside of the temple and the city walls. Lost in her thoughts as she was, she almost jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke next to her. 

“They’re something to see, aren’t they?” HIs voice was smooth, like honey. She had seen this Redguard before walking around outside the mead hall and she thought she remembered seeing him argue with his wife in the courtyard. Although that could have been Ahlam’s husband, she couldn’t be sure and wasn’t about to ask. She coughed and said “yes, they are. I wish I had skills like that.” 

He laughed then. “Don’t we all? If you are interested, I could teach you a few things about wielding a sword.” 

She raised her eyebrows. Did he just offer to teach her? “Really? You’d do that?” She tried not to sound too hopeful.

“Sure,” he said, “Adrianne has been talking about your skill at the forge whenever she’s at Dragonsreach eating lunch with her father. How about we trade services? You can sharpen and repair my weapons and in exchange I will teach you the basics of handling one-handed weapons. What do you say?”

Lunara was dumbstruck.  _ Why had Adrianne been talking about her skill at the Jarl's Palace? Who was her father? Surely not the Jarl! There’s no way the daughter of a Jarl would work a forge! _

Lunara frowned at him. “Okay, I’ll take you up on your offer, but first I have two questions.”

“Go ahead,” he said, a hint of a smile playing around his lips. 

“First, what is your name?” She asked. 

“Amren,” he said, “and your other question?”

“Who is Adrianne’s father? Surely it’s not the Jarl,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Amren laughed at that, and Lunara felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “No, she is not the Jarl’s daughter. Her father is Proventus Avenicci, the Jarl’s steward.”

“Ah well,” she stammered, lowering her eyes to the ground. “So, when do we start?” She mumbled, not looking up.

She felt calloused hands on either side of her face lifting her face to look him in the eyes. He had eyes the color of honey with flecks of amber. “Rule number one,” he said, “Never break eye contact with your opponent.” He let go of her face then, and her eyes immediately dropped back to the ground in front of his feet. He lifted her chin again and said, “No, look at your opponent. Keep your eyes on them until they look away first. The attack that kills you is the one you don’t see or expect coming.”

Lunara fought the urge to look at the ground again. Looking anyone in the face directly made her very uncomfortable. She studied his face, watching for any signs of movement. They kept eye contact long enough that she was feeling panic rise in her chest and threatening to cut off her air supply. He finally said, “that’s enough practice for today. I’ll bring my sword by the forge tomorrow for sharpening.” He turned on his heel and walked away.

Lunara let out her breath and stared after him. This would be harder than she thought.

  
  



	9. Mistakes are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara gets drunk again and trouble finds her. Luckily she has some backup.

Lunara yawned, pacing the floor of her room. For the past two weeks, she had been slipping out of the temple after nightfall to practice using her daggers on the training dummies at Jorrvaskr. Between her daily schedule and her practice sessions with Amren, she didn’t have time to use her new skills, and her sleep paid the price. Restless and ready to go, she stifled another yawn and peeked out her door. The temple was quiet, and she slipped out of her room into the darkness of the hallway. She passed through the doors from the sleeping quarters to the main hall of the temple like a ghost. “Still got it,” she murmured as she pushed open the front door of the temple and closed it behind her without making a sound.

She crossed the courtyard and ran up the steps around to the back of the mead hall. She stood in front of the practice dummy and set her stance like Amren had shown her. She began her practice session, concentrating on keeping her head up and body parts in the right place. She struggled with keeping eye contact the most. It was even harder to stare at a dummy, knowing full well it would never make a move. Frustrated, she threw her dagger at the archery target across the training yard. It stuck blade first in the exact middle of the target. She growled and jogged over to the target and jerked the dagger free. Muttering curses, she walked back to the training dummy and took her stance again. 

Vilkas sat in the shadows of the Jorrvaskr pavilion area, watching Lunara as she practiced. He’d been unable to sleep just like every other night and had come outside for fresh air and to think in peace. He shook his head when she had thrown her dagger in frustration. She thinks too much. He thought it impressive that she stuck the blade in the center of the target without looking at it. When she retrieved her dagger and resumed her stance he called out, “stop thinking so much. Let your body do the work, it knows what to do.”

She let out a yelp and dropped both daggers. In one motion, she had bent and grabbed the daggers off the ground where she’d dropped them and come up into a fighting stance, facing the pavilion. “Who’s there?” She said, her voice shaking. Vilkas moved from his seat and started down the steps toward where she stood. She watched him until he stopped in front of her. He towered over her, the top of her head only coming to the middle of his chest.

She looked up and saw a pair of ice-blue eyes watching her with both intense coldness and a twinge of curiosity. A memory of the night at the Bannered Mare and those eyes flashed into her memory. She squeaked, swallowed hard, and then ran around the side of the mead hall and disappeared into the night.

He watched her run away and chuckled to himself. He’d had many women react to him in different ways over the years, but he’d never had one run away. It was interesting. He walked back to the pavilion and sat down, amused by the girl’s strange behavior.

Lunara didn’t have a direction in mind to run when she took off, she just wanted away from that intense blue gaze. She found herself at the steps to the Bannered Mare. She knew she should turn around and go back to the temple. It’s late and you’re tired, just go get some sleep. Instead of doing that, she climbed the steps and pushed through the doors of the tavern.

It was full tonight as she picked her way through the crowd to the bar. The bard was singing a song about a guy named Ragnar and there were people dancing while others shouted insults to each other across the room. She took a seat at the bar.

“You want a drink?” Saadia asked. 

“I’ll take a bottle of Spiced Wine if you have it.” As the words left her mouth Lunara knew this was it. She was throwing everything she worked so hard for away, but gods she needed a drink.

“That’ll be 15 septims,” Saadia said. Lunara handed her the coins and took the bottle and goblet offered to her. She uncorked the bottle and filled the goblet. She took a sip from the goblet and her eyes rolled back in pleasure as the spicy flavors danced along her tongue. That was all it took, and one bottle turned into three. Divines, what had she done? She stood up to leave and had to hold on to the bar to steady herself. Okay, that’s odd. Spiced wine tastes great but isn’t very potent. What is going on?

She stumbled to the door of the tavern and out into the cold night air. She tried to go up the stairs but failed magnificently. She then crawled to the top of the steps. Once safely in the level ground of the courtyard, she tried to stand again. She swayed on her feet but pointed herself in the direction of the temple door.

Vilkas stood up and stretched. He had been sitting in the chair lost in thought for a long time. His wolf senses perked up when he heard footsteps out in the courtyard. He heard a soft giggle and rolled his eyes. She drinks more than a girl her age should, but at least she’s going to bed without causing any trouble. He listened as her footsteps drew closer to the temple and stopped. In the same instant he heard what she had, there was someone else in the courtyard. But who? There were no guards on duty this time of night and everyone else was asleep, at the tavern, or him. He heard her take a small step and then the echoing step behind her. He started to the front of Jorrvaskr to get a better look. 

Even in her drunken state, Lunara had the feeling she was being watched as she crossed the courtyard. She shook it off, thinking it was her imagination or the Companion that scared the life out of her earlier. He’s the reason I ended up at the tavern. The thought annoyed her. He didn’t make me go inside though. I did that all by myself. She had shoved that thought away too when she heard what she thought were steps behind her. She turned around, stumbling, to see who was following her but saw no one with her unfocused vision. A large hand holding a rag covered in something sweet smelling clamped over her nose and mouth. She tried to scream but gagged on whatever the cloth was soaked in. A voice like crunching gravel spoke in her ear. “You didn’t really think you could hide forever, did you? The Syndicate is everywhere. You will die suffering, just like your sister and the guard that helped you.” She froze. Captain Pelus is dead? They found out he helped her, and they killed him! Blind fury shot through her veins. Her fingers fumbled in the belt of her robes for her dagger. Please let it be there! She suddenly couldn’t remember if she had it. Her fingers wrapped around the hilt and pulled it free from its sheath. She gripped it, blade pointing toward her captor, and plunged it to the hilt into his thigh. Her captor roared into her ear. She had missed the bone but hit the artery. She held onto the knife as her captor continued to choke her with the rag. She felt the cold steel of a dagger at her throat, but she refused to let go of her own. 

She heard a voice behind them. It was low, almost a growl. “Let her go.” Her captor spun around to face whoever had spoken, using her body as his shield. “This doesn’t concern you, walk away,” her captor said. The owner of the voice stepped closer and when he spoke again Lunara recognized him as the man who had startled her at Jorrvaskr earlier. There was something different about him now. He looked even more dangerous than she first thought. Was that even possible? And were his eyes glowing.. yellow? He spoke again. “Let her go. Come pick on someone your own size.”

Lunara’s captor released his group on her mouth, still pressing the blade to her throat. She could feel a few drops of blood trickling from the wound, making small trails down her neck. “It doesn’t matter. She’s dead either way. If I don’t slit her throat now, she’ll die a slow and painful death from poisoning.” He waved the rag as proof. “And if somehow she survives, another one like me will come. No one escapes the Syndicate, ever.” Vilkas sniffed, catching the coppery scent of blood in the air. He scanned her for wounds and only saw the superficial one on her neck. His eyes landed on Lunara’s hand gripping the hilt of her buried dagger and gave a slight nod of approval. “It's too bad you won’t be alive to claim your reward.” Vilkas shifted his gaze to her and in one fluid motion she twisted the dagger and jerked it from her captor’s thigh. He screamed in agony, and she spun and drove the dagger through the side of his neck. She kept her eyes fixed on him as his screams turned to gurgles and his life left his eyes. She pulled the dagger from his throat, and stumbling backward, collapsed unconscious onto the cobblestones. 

  
  
  



	10. Antidotes and Dreams pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danica looks for an antidote to Lunara's poison. Lunara gets a long overdue pep talk.

Vilkas crossed the courtyard to the front of the temple where Lunara had collapsed. He scooped her into his arms and kicked open the temple doors so wide they hit the walls on either side with a bang. It was still dark in the temple, but there was a sudden flurry of movement. Danica came through the doors to the sleeping quarters looking very sleepy and like she was about to murder whoever was making so much noise in her temple. He might have found it amusing had there not been more the more pressing issue of the woman lying limp in his arms. She was breathing, but just barely. Her skin had become clammy and her hair was damp with sweat. 

“Help,” he said to Danica, “she needs help.”

“What happened?” Danica asked, silently cursing the girl for being out at this late hour. 

“Someone attacked her in the courtyard and poisoned her with something he tried to gag her with,” he said. “She put a dagger in his throat before collapsing just outside the door.” He nodded toward Lunara’s form, still draped in his arms.

Danica’s eyes widened. That wasn’t possible, Lunara would never kill anyone. She shook her head. It didn’t matter right now, and it would cease to matter at all if she died from whatever he had forced her to ingest. “Lay her down on this table here so I can look at her.” Danica pointed to the nearest table to where they were standing.

Vilkas did as she instructed, laying Lunara’s still form on the table. He backed away from the table and watched as Danica and the other temple acolytes went to work examining Lunara. He was turning to leave when Danica looked up from her and said, “Can you get me the cloth he tried to gag her with? I need to see if I can identify the poison. Don’t touch it with your bare hands. I don’t know if the skin absorbs it.”

“Aye.” He nodded and left the temple.

He walked around the courtyard to where the would-be assassin lay sprawled out on the cobblestones. He nudged the body with his foot, looking for the offending piece of cloth. Finding nothing obvious, he sniffed the air trying to catch the sickening sweet scent. He followed the scent to the bed of flowers planted below the Gildergreen. He ripped a leather pouch off the dead man’s belt and used it to scoop up the cloth. He pondered for a moment whether to move the body. It was almost dawn now and the guards would take up their posts soon. He shrugged it off; the guards could deal with it. He had other things to worry about.

He was careful not to touch the pouch too much as he walked back to the temple. He found Danica and the others still bent over Lunara’s body. He handed the pouch to Danica and she opened it and took a small sniff. “Black Lotus,” she said. She turned toward the acolytes. “Under no circumstances do any of you attempt to use a restoration spell on her. It won’t work and will speed up the effects of the poison. Is that clear?” The acolytes nodded their understanding. 

“And if she should come to on her own, which I highly doubt, she will be incoherent and will most likely attempt to heal herself. Do not let her do so.” The acolytes nodded again. She turned toward Vilkas, “Do you mind keeping watch over her for a while? If she comes to, I’m afraid the acolytes may not be strong enough to restrain her. With you here they’ll have a better chance.” He rubbed his hands down his face. Divines, he was exhausted. 

“I suppose so. Can I sit?” he said as a sigh escaped his lips. He nodded to a bench to the side of the table in use. 

“Please.” She gestured toward the bench. “I will be back as quick as I can, I need to double check I have the ingredients to the antidote for this poison.” She turned and headed toward the sleeping quarters and the small library she had there. 

She ran her hands along the bookshelf until she found it. ‘Rare and Interesting Potions and Poisons’ was a well-worn tome, and she had spent many hours as an apprentice healer studying these pages. She only knew of one other copy in existence and it belonged to her mentor. She ran her fingers down the pages as she skimmed to find the information she was looking for. Where is it? I know I have seen the antidote for Black Lotus Extract in this book. She flipped a couple more pages and found her answer. There, in the neat block writing of her mentor, was the answer she sought. 

BLACK LOTUS POISON ANTIDOTE

1 PART SCRIB JELLY

2 PARTS ST. JAHN’S WORT EXTRACT

1 BLACK PEARL

1 PART GRASS POD

COMBINE INGREDIENTS AND ADD WATER TO MAKE RUNNY PASTE

DRINK

NOTE: DO NOT GIVE TO BLEEDING PATIENT. DEATH WILL OCCUR.

She couldn’t remember if Lunara had been bleeding. There was blood on her clothing when Vilkas brought her in and if he was telling the truth most of it wasn’t hers. She had a scratch along her jawline, probably gotten in the fight with her would be captor. Danica realized that there would have been no way to save Lunara’s sister if someone had poisoned her with the same ingredient. Danica shook her head and frowned. Why in Oblivion would someone go to such lengths to break a young girl’s ly to end up trying to kill her anyway? It made no sense to her. Oh well, I can’t worry about that now. I have ingredients to collect and a girl to save. 

**********************************

Lunara hadn’t felt this light in a long time, like she was floating outside her body. She felt nothing. No pain, no guilt, no anger, just sweet nothingness like she was a leaf carried along on a breeze. She felt something along the edges of her consciousness, and she had the vague sense of being carried and set on something hard. The darkness threatened to overtake her peaceful floating, and it felt like someone was cutting her skin with tiny shards of ice. What was happening? She tried to scream, but no words came only the inky blackness pulling her under. 

She felt like she was running underwater as she tried to claw her way back to consciousness. There were flashes of—what were they? Dreams? Memories? She couldn’t tell.

A prison cell. The rattle of chains and the sound of dripping water. Where?

Screams of agony and silent prayers for death. Someone else’s, or my own?

Dark hair and eyes the color of crimson. Who? 

A blue Khajiit with soft orange eyes. Who were they?

Words carved on ancient walls. 

Dragons.

Blood and fire.

Streams of light.

Tombs of undead warriors.

Bound ghosts.

Mist and Fog.

Lost souls looking for rest.

The end of time itself.

She tried to push the images from her mind, but they came too fast, one right after another until they all blended into one and then there was nothing, only darkness. Lunara stood alone in the inky shadows, freezing and more than a little afraid. A pinprick of light shown in the darkness. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but the light kept getting bigger. It grew until it was the same size and shape as her. Solara?

The light spoke and the sound echoed in Lunara’s ears. “Hello, sister.” Lunara’s tried to speak but her mouth felt like someone had stuffed a rag in it and she could get no words to form on her lips. “It’s all right, you don’t have to speak,” Solara said, smiling. “I know your thoughts, for I am part of you, and you are part of me.” 

Lunara coughed and tried again. “What do you want from me? Why don’t you just leave and let me die? Isn’t that what this is?” she said, gesturing around to the darkness. “I’m dying, right? It’s pretty cliché if you ask me, which you didn’t.”

Solara said nothing and looked at Lunara with sad eyes. “It’s not time for you now. You have work to do.”

“What in the name of Shor’s hairy nutsack is that supposed to mean?” Lunara yelled at her sister’s form. “You’ve got work to do,” she muttered, mocking her. “Get the fuck out of here with that. The only work I need to do now is die, an activity which you have interrupted, so please just go.”

Solara snorted and rolled her eyes. “You’ve developed quite the mouth dear sister, but they sent me here to tell you you’re not dying now because you still have work to do. Your destiny is not complete yet.”

“Oh, really?” Lunara snapped. “And on which plane of Oblivion was that decision made, because no one asked for my opinion which I would have gladly given in explicit detail. I am not the one with the great destiny. It was up to me to protect you, and I failed. If I couldn’t keep you safe, how am I supposed to fulfill some mysterious destiny? Nah, you got the wrong girl. Go bother someone else with that nonsense. I don’t want to hear any more.”

“You listen to me, you crybaby princess. You may be my older sister, but you’ve been acting like ‘woe is me; life isn’t worth living but I’m too much of a coward to do anything about it’ for far too long. For Divines’ sake, I DIED, and I don’t whine as much as you do. Now shut up and listen to me,” Solara snapped.

Lunara shrank back as if Solara had slapped her. No one had ever said anything like that to her, especially not her sister who never had a harsh word to say to anyone. She looked at her feet and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Solara said, her tone softer now. “Now maybe we can get somewhere. Here’s the thing, the big important destiny thing going on here has always been you. You were the firstborn, if only by a few minutes. It was always supposed to be you. I’ve learned in my new existence that my fate was to die when and how I did. It was necessary to set the chain of events in motion that put you on this path. There is absolutely nothing you or anyone else could have done to save me and you did nothing to speed up my death. I knew that when my soul Lady Mara took my soul to Aetherius. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen, and I didn’t have enough time to explain,” she said, her voice trailing off. 

Tears filled Lunara’s eyes at her sister’s words. “I remember. You said, ‘you have to let me go. It’s all right,’ but I just couldn’t. You were my sister, and it was my job to keep you safe. That’s what Aunt Sosia said when she put us in that closet. She said no matter what I was to keep you safe, and I failed.” The tears fell and her shoulders drooped as if she were carrying far too much weight.

Solara scoffed. “You thought Aunt Sosia meant for you to keep me safe forever? That is way too much responsibility for a three-year-old. My dear sister, she only meant you to keep us hidden and quiet. If you hadn’t done that, far worse things probably would have happened to us and she knew it. You saved me when it counted. What would have happened if you hadn’t come in when you did and Sofie’s new husband had raped me? You took care of me the best you could, and I couldn’t have wanted for a better sister. You are drowning in your own pain and you must let it go. The fate of Tamriel depends on it,” she said.

Lunara’s head snapped up. “What do you mean ‘fate of Tamriel’? I’m no one’s hero. I can’t be.”

“Not now,” Solara replied, “but you will be in time, and you will make great allies along the way. Some will save your life and some you will save, but how they become your allies doesn’t matter, just that they do. But right now, you must wake up. You have work to do.” With that, she lost her form and became a blinding ball of light.

Lunara threw her arm over her eyes to shield them from the blinding light that filled the place she was standing. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and she was standing alone once more. To her left, she saw a brightly lit outline of a door. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears, and walked through it. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this one into two chapters because it got super long. I will update as soon as I can with part 2. Thanks for reading!


	11. Antidotes and Dreams pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara wakes up and she and Vilkas share...something.

Lunara sat up and her mouth gaped open, gasping for air like a fish thrown on a riverbank. Her hair clung to the sides of her head and face, sticky and wet. The temple went silent as everyone turned to look at her. She sat like that for a few moments, her vision unfocused, staring at nothing. She turned a suspicious shade of green when Danica shouted, “Vilkas! Bucket!” Lunara swayed, and then she leaned over the side of the table and vomited into the bucket he had produced. She heaved for several minutes as the antidote that Danica had administered coursed through her system and demanded that every single cell of her body purge itself of the poison. Each time she thought had finished, she would heave again. She thought dying from the poison would be preferable to the seemingly endless vomiting. 

They placed the bucket in her lap to prevent her from falling off the table with the exertion when she heaved. She had long since emptied the contents of her stomach, now she was in a gag and spit loop. Danica dabbed at her face with a wet rag. Vilkas had sent an acolyte to fetch Lunara some water. He shook his head, trying to figure out how she could vomit that much. He’d lived at Jorrvaskr his whole life and had seen the inside of a bucket many times himself. He had held the bucket for others too, but he'd never in his life witnessed what he just saw happen. She was pale and still sweating, but alert. She took the offered water and drank with some hesitation at the possibility of setting off another round of nastiness. Once she finished the cup and showed no signs of a repeat performance, one acolyte took the bucket away and disappeared. 

She turned, swinging her legs over the side of the table. She looked at Vilkas, her head tilted in question. “You saved my life, but—what are you doing here?” Her throat was raw and burning and her voice cracked as she tried to speak. An acolyte pressed another cup of water into her hands and she took a small sip, waiting for him to answer. 

He leaned back in the chair he had been occupying for the better part of the last ten days. He regarded her with that cold gaze of his, but to his surprise she just stared right back at him, silently demanding an answer. He cleared his throat. “You saved yourself, I just provided a distraction,” he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. She laughed. It was a cheery sound, like birds singing after the rain, but he thought he saw a touch of sadness in her eyes. He was wondering what it was when her voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I don’t know about that, although you are pretty distracting. So, is Vilkas your name? Isn’t that what Danica called you? Or should I just call you by the name I made up for you?” Lunara asked as she took another small sip of the water, smiling into her cup. 

He frowned. “What do you call me?”

“Blue Eyed Mystery Companion,” she said. She bit her lip to keep from grinning. 

He let out a short laugh. “Aye, well, Vilkas is my name but I think I might like yours better.” He winked at her and she blushed all the way to the roots of her dark hair. “Although, it might confuse my brother. He’s got blue eyes too.” What in Oblivion was he doing? Was he flirting with her? He honestly did not know; he was just grateful she had woken up. 

“You have a brother?” She asked. 

“Aye, he’s my twin. His name is Farkas, and he’s a Companion too,” he said, “so Blue Eyed Mystery Companion might get a bit confusing when we’re together.” He chuckled, but he stopped when he saw she’d gone pale again. She kept her eyes focused on her hands she had folded in her lap. Had he said something wrong? He frowned again, trying to make sense of what just happened. 

“I will call you by your name and keep my name for you to myself,” she said, but her smile faded. “But you never answered my question. What are you doing here?” She was looking at him now, her gray eyes searching for something in his blue ones. 

The question surprised him. If he was being honest, he did not understand why he’d stuck around. They weren’t friends or lovers and she wasn’t a Companion, so it made no sense to him why he’d only been home to Jorrvaskr three times in the last ten days. Each time he had gone it was on Danica's orders because he’d fallen asleep with his head on the table where Lunara lay fighting for her life. Danica would send him home to rest and he would pace the halls of Jorrvaskr until an appropriate amount of time had passed that he thought Danica would believe he’d slept, then he’d go back to the temple and resume his vigil by her bed. The only thing he understood for certain was when he was near her, his wolf was quiet. It occurred to him that maybe that glimpse into his life was not how he should begin his answer.

He cleared his throat. “Well, when someone tries to die in such a dramatic fashion, it makes one want to see how the story will play out.” He didn’t smile now, but his eyes glinted with laughter. 

She smiled and shook her head. “Nah, I don’t think that’s it at all. Nice try though,” she said, taking another drink from her cup. “And for the record, I wasn’t trying to die, someone was trying to kill me.”

“Aye, that is true. He underestimated you and paid for it with his life, but had you not been out at such a late hour it may not have happened at all,” he said. His tone was that of an older sibling trying to talk sense into the younger one. She looked sheepish for a moment, but then she shrugged. 

“It would have happened, eventually. I’m certain of that. Though you are right that it might not have happened right then. Thank you, by the way, for saving my life.”

His long, dark hair fell over his face as he stared at the floor, trying to hide the warmth he felt crawling up his cheeks. Get a grip, he told himself. It wasn’t like people didn’t thank him for saving their lives all the time. This is no different. He shifted in his seat and looked up at her. She was watching him, her eyes both questioning and waiting for an answer. 

“Danica saved your life—I just got you to the temple.” He tilted his head toward where Danica stood, engrossed in healing another patient. “You’re important to her, you know. She worries about all her patients, but it was different with you. She made it her mission to keep you alive above all else. It was an amazing thing to watch.” 

“I don’t know what to say to that. I’ve never been that important to anyone,” she said. She looked like a lost child and he resisted the overwhelming urge to gather her into his arms and promise her that everything would be okay. They settled into a semi-comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Lunara scooted towards the edge of the table and slid down until her feet touched the floor. Vilkas stood and moved closer with his arms out, ready to catch her. She leaned against the table, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Impatient as ever, she pushed herself away from the table and tried to take a step. She stumbled and fell face first into his waiting arms. Gods damn it, what did you think would happen? You’d be down for ten days and then just get up and walk like nothing happened? Not a chance.

Vilkas kept his arms around Lunara. I’m helping her to balance, that’s all. She didn’t seem to mind having the support available either, since the alternative was her body as a crumpled heap on the floor if he had not been there to catch her. Her whole face turned pink as she marveled at how very warm it was being this close to him. He loosened his grip around her, still holding her by the tops of her arms to keep her upright. He moved her to arm’s length and tried to look at her. She kept her eyes on the floor and refused to look at him. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her back onto the table. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

“You’re welcome,” he said, placing his hands on the table on either side of her. He stared at the top of her dark hair, willing her to look at him. She lifted her head and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and she closed it again. They looked at each other, neither saying anything as the temple grew still around them. 

The temple doors flew open and hit the walls with a bang, bringing in a gust of frosty air. It was mid-afternoon judging by the light that filled the now open doorway. Vilkas jumped and stood up straight like a child who had been doing something wrong and got caught. Lunara turned pink again and wished she could curl up and hide. They both turned toward the interruption to see Commander Caius standing in the open door, glaring at her.

  
  
  



	12. What Goes Around...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion and some drama at the temple.

“If you’re quite finished making such a dramatic entrance, kindly close the door. You’re letting the cold in.” Danica fumed. Commander Caius took his eyes off Lunara long enough to see the priestess staring daggers at him. He looked sheepish for a moment and then motioned to the two guards behind him, who both turned and closed the doors. 

“Better?” He smiled at her. She nodded once and used a rag to clean her hands. 

“What is the meaning of this? Why did you burst in here like you are the Jarl making a grand entrance into Court?” Danica glanced toward the table where Lunara was sitting and back to Caius. She was angry with him for disturbing her temple and its patients, but what brought him here was even more concerning. This wasn’t the first time he’d come in since Vilkas brouLunara ght in, but she hadn’t been awake any of the other times. How had he known to come now? Was it a coincidence or did someone tip him off?

“I’m here to arrest the girl. She’s awake now so we can take her to Dragonsreach dungeons where she can await sentencing for killing a Whiterun guard in cold blood.” He looked back to Lunara now who still sat where Vilkas had placed her, wide-eyed and pale.

“I-I didn’t kill a guard, he said he was from the Syndicate and he was here to kill me. I-I didn’t know he was a guard. I didn’t recognize his voice.” She was shaking her head frantically trying to make sense of it all. 

Vilkas crossed his arms and regarded the commander with an intensity that made a chill go down Lunara’s spine. Commander Caius shifted uncomfortably and started toward the table where Lunara sat. In a fluid motion, Vilkas moved to the end of the table, placing himself in Caius’ path. 

“You are not arresting her,” he said. “She didn’t kill anyone in cold blood, she only defended herself against someone who tried to kill her.”

“I’m supposed to believe that?” The commander scoffed. “She spent the first several months she was here getting into trouble and attacking that exact guard. We didn’t arrest her because of Danica’s ties to the city. He’s dead now and someone must pay for that. Since she’s the one who killed him, it will be her head on the block.” He started around the large man standing in front of him, but Vilkas moved in perfect step with Caius, who glared at him. “Stand aside Companion, or I will arrest you too.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Vilkas growled. “I was there, I know what she did and what he tried to do to her. Do you really think she killed him in cold blood and then poisoned herself? By Ysmir, are you really that dimwitted?”

Caius stopped moving, still glaring at him. “Were you there every time she attacked him? Each time we brought her back here instead of arresting her Danica had to heal him. One of those times she almost took both his eyes!”

“Were you?” Vilkas replied in a low voice. 

“What?” Caius asked, looking confused.

“Were you there every time she attacked him?” Vilkas asked, his voice low and even. He was struggling to not lose his temper. His wolf wanted nothing more than to tear Caius apart but doing so would not help himself or Lunara.

Caius remained silent in response to Vilkas’ question. No, he hadn’t been there every time Lunara had attacked Sinnir. Sinnir had always sent another guard to fetch him when Lunara had been up to whatever mischief she’d chosen that time. Every time Caius got to the scene, he’d find Sinnir injured and Lunara bound and gagged. She would scream muffled curses at Sinnir as they would march her back to the temple. He found it hard to believe that she would attack him unprovoked and then bind and gag herself before anyone else showed up. It made no sense, but the Jarl had ordered her arrested if she survived the poisoning.

Danica walked over and stood next to the two men. “Wait, Sinnir was the man who attacked Lunara?” Danica asked. “How is that even possible? He’s been a guard here for several years. Why would he attack her?” She remembered what Lunara had said about the Shadow Syndicate and how the leader had told her they were everywhere. She narrowed her eyes at Caius in suspicion as a thought struck her. “How did you find out so quickly she was awake? No one other than myself and the acolytes have come in or out of the temple.”

Caius continued to say nothing and Vilkas growled, “Answer the lady’s question.” Caius thought he saw a flash of yellow in the other man’s eyes but chalked it up to some trick of the light or his imagination. “An acolyte delivered a message signed by you. I have it here, look.” He fished the crumpled note out of his uniform pocket and handed it over to her. She took it and scrutinized it.

“Which acolyte delivered this? This is not my writing or my signature.” She turned toward the acolytes who lined up next to the door. “Which one of you did this?” Danica yelled at them. Lunara jumped at the sound. She’d never heard Danica raise her voice like that. She could always accomplish what she needed to with a stern tone, but it was never loud. 

Acolyte Jenssen stepped forward. “It was me, priestess,” he said, bowing his head. 

Danica regarded him with astonishment. “Why, Jenssen? Why would you do this?”

Anger and resentment contorted his features. “Because someone needed to teach her a lesson, and you were too busy coddling her along and believing every half-truth or outright lie she told you. You put up with her getting carried back here by the guards night after night with no consequences for her terrible behavior. She didn’t deserve to be here, and you were too blind to see it.”

“I never lied about anything,” Lunara’s voice came from behind them, “and I don’t remember ever attacking Sinnir or whatever his name was.” Her voice was flat, emotionless. Every face in the temple turned to look at her now. “I’m sorry Danica, I never meant to bring this much trouble into a place of peace. Vilkas, thank you for trying to protect me. As for you Jenssen, you can go fuck yourself with an ice shard. You walk around here acting like you are more deserving than anyone else to be here. Do you really think Kynareth, or any of the Aedra for that matter, would be in favor of what you did here? If the stories are believable, I’m sure there are some Daedric princes that love it when humans betray each other, but the Aedra... eh, not so much. Good luck explaining that when you reach Aetherius.” She shook her head and made a ‘tsk,’ sound, turning her attention to Caius. “If you must arrest me for Sinnir’s death, commander, I will not resist. Do what you must.”

Vilkas opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand to stop him. “Please don’t say anything. I appreciate all you have done for me, but this is my mess. I beg you, please don’t get in the middle of it. I don’t want you to get hurt or killed too.” She held out her hands, wrists together toward Caius. She waited as he stepped forward and bound them with a leather strip. He kept one eye on Vilkas, but the man seemed to have turned to stone. He didn’t move or make a sound. Danica was also silent and glaring at Jenssen. Jenssen had the decency to look like a child who had just received a proper scolding. The two guards who had stood by the door crossed to the table and each took one of Lunara’s arms, gently helping her from the table and then to remain standing. Commander Caius turned on his heel, motioning for the three of them to follow, and walked out of the temple.

  
  



	13. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara sits in Dragonsreach dungeon waiting for an execution--or a miracle. Vilkas enlists help to free her and deal with another problem.

When the doors closed behind the retreating commander and the guards escorting Lunara, Danica turned toward the acolytes still lined up along the wall. “You are all dismissed for the rest of the day so please vacate the temple until nightfall. That is all.” She nodded to them and then turned back to Jenssen. “And as for you, I am highly disappointed in you. You are not fit to be a priest of Kynareth and because of what you have done here I am banishing you from this temple. But first, I have questions that you will answer.”

The temple door banged open again, letting another gust of cold wind into the temple. This time it was the courier that Danica had dispatched over a month ago.  _ He picked a fine time to show up _ . 

“Excuse me, priestess, but I’m sorry I could not deliver your message. I set up a meeting with the courier your friend used to contact you before, but when I got to the arranged meeting point someone had attacked him. He sent me here with a message just before he died. He said everyone who helped the girl in Bruma is dead, and those who help her here in Skyrim will meet the same fate.” He stood, breathing heavily and waiting for a response, but Danica could think of nothing to say to him. Vilkas fished a small coin purse from his trouser pocket and gave it to him. “Well done, go get some food and rest at the tavern.” The courier nodded and took his leave.

Vilkas pointed to Jenssen. “You, don’t you move. I have questions for you.” He turned toward Danica, grasping her shoulders and gently leading her towards the chair next to the table. “Can I get you anything?” He asked, and she shook her head. 

“No, I’ll be fine, I just need a moment.” He nodded once and turned back toward Jenssen. The place he was standing was now empty. Vilkas growled and rubbed his hands down his face.  _ Gods, what had he gotten himself into?  _

He sighed and was mentally preparing himself to hunt down the acolyte and beat him within an inch of his worthless life when Danica spoke. “Don’t worry about Jenssen. I’ll take care of him. Go do what you can to keep Lunara from being executed. She is more important right now.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, already heading for the door. 

“Yes, yes, go, go,” she shooed him away. As the door closed behind him, Danica sighed. Keeping that girl alive and out of trouble was a monumental task, and she was questioning whether she was up for it.

Lunara sat on the cot in her cell. Gods, she hated jails. She pulled her knees up to her chin and tried not to shiver. The room was freezing, and she could hear dripping water somewhere. The guards had been nice enough to help her to the cot when they brought her in.  _ They probably didn’t do that for everyone _ .  _ What in Oblivion was she going to do now? _ She would not talk her way out of this predicament. She bit her lip, thinking, but every plan she tried to come up with ended up with her head being detached from her body.  _ I can’t die now _ . It would be a huge waste of everyone’s time and Solara would be so disappointed in her she’d probably kick her back to Mundus herself. She smiled at the thought. She dropped her head onto her knees and prayed to whatever Divines were listening to show her a way out of this mess. 

Vilkas flung open the doors of Jorrvaskr and stomped past Njada and Athis brawling. He took the steps down to the living quarters two at a time and pushed his way through the doors. He practically ran to Kodlak’s office at the end of the hall. Farkas, hearing his brother's heavy footsteps, emerged from his room in time to see Vilkas walk by, headed to the end of the hall. Vilkas didn’t acknowledge him and Farkas wondered, not for the first time, what had gotten into his brother. He followed Vilkas down to Kodlak’s office, hoping to find out. He might not be the smartest person in Skyrim, but he always knew when Vilkas needed help. The question remained whether Vilkas would allow him to help with whatever he was dealing with. He got his answer when the doors to Kodlak’s office closed in his face. He shook his head and took a seat on the floor just outside the door. Fine, Vilkas didn’t want to come out and tell him what’s going on, he’ll just have to eavesdrop.

Kodlak was sitting at his desk when Vilkas walked in and closed the door behind him. So, he wanted a conversation where no one except the circle could hear. It must be important, he thought. 

“What’s troubling you?” Kodlak asked, as Vilkas sat down in the chair across from him. Vilkas leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. His hair fell into his face as he sighed heavily. “There’s this young woman, her name is Lunara,” he said, as he relayed the whole story of what had happened over the last ten days. When he finished, Kodlak sat quietly, turning the story over in his mind.

“Are you in love with this young woman?” He asked. He didn’t think that was the case, but it was a peculiar thing to see Vilkas acting this way. Vilkas’ heart beat a little faster at the question and he knew Kodlak could hear it, but it really didn’t matter. 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “She seems a bit too timid, although she is remarkable and she can defend herself if she must, but the wolf…” he trailed off. 

Kodlak was intrigued. “What about the wolf?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“He’s quiet when she’s near. It’s like being near her calms him. It’s the damnedest thing, really. I got the best sleep I’ve had in months sitting upright in a chair next to her unconscious body. And I can’t describe how I felt when she finally woke up.” Vilkas leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. “I don’t have the first clue what to do here. It seems like trouble follows this girl around, which makes things more complicated. I hate complications.”

“I know that all too well,” Kodlak said, mildly amused. No, Vilkas may not be in love with the woman at the current moment, but his wolf liked her. That could get messy. “So, what is it you need my help with?”

“Commander Caius arrested her shortly after she came to this afternoon on the Jarl’s orders for killing a man who was a Whiterun guard. She had also supposedly attacked him several times prior to killing him, which she says she doesn’t remember doing. She’s in the Dragonsreach dungeon right now.” He hesitated.  _ How did someone ask for an audience with the Jarl?  _ He licked his dry lips and continued. He could feel Kodlak’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at him. “I was there the night she killed him. I saw the whole thing happen. That guard tried to kill her, and she defended herself. She did so quite well, actually, for someone with little combat training. I don’t know for sure, but I’d be willing to stake my reputation as a Companion on it that the other attacks on him—if they happened, were not unprovoked. I need your help and influence to get an audience with the Jarl before they execute her. I tried to tell Caius, but he ignored everything I said and arrested her anyway. He even threatened to arrest me.” He chuckled. “I doubt he will tell the Jarl what I said, but he should know before he sentences her.”

“I see,” Kodlak frowned. “That may take more time than she has, the Jarl may have sentenced her already.

“Isn’t it worth a try? This girl has no one. Her entire family and everyone she’s ever cared about is dead and based on what I’ve heard, they didn’t die naturally. Someone who cared enough to save her life sent her here. The only person she has on her side here is Danica,” he was practically begging now, something he never did for anything. Something told him this time it was worth it.

“And you,” Kodlak said, almost in a whisper.

“What?” Vilkas looked at Kodlak now, confused.

“You, she has you,” Kodlak said, “if she didn’t, you wouldn’t be sitting here now. Like it or not, you may be the only one who can stop her from being executed. Danica is a well-known and liked priestess, but even she only knows a small part of the girl’s story. I will talk to Vignar and see about getting you an audience with the Jarl.”

“Thank you, Master,” Vilkas said, feeling grateful.

“I’m no one’s master, Vilkas. If I were, I would have forced you home days ago.” A smile played at the corner of his lips. “Now go find Vignar and tell him the Harbinger wishes to speak with him.” Vilkas stood up and turned to leave. He opened the doors he had closed behind him when he first entered and ran face first into Farkas, knocking him over.

“I’m sorry brother,” Vilkas said, holding out his hand to help Farkas up. He took the offered hand and pulled himself upright. “How much did you hear?” He asked, looking uncomfortable.

“Everything,” Farkas replied with a huff. “Since you wouldn’t tell me anything, I did the next best thing.” He looked at Vilkas defiantly, daring him to say something about him eavesdropping on their conversation..

Vilkas shook his head, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on. I’m not even sure I understand what’s going on myself, but I know that if this girl dies, I will never find out why any of the events of the last several days even mattered.”

“I heard the story you told Kodlak, but I have a feeling you left something out. Will you tell me?” He asked.

A half smile creased Vilkas’ face. His brother knew him too well. He nodded and said, “Aye, I left something out. There was an acolyte, Jenssen was his name, that tipped off Caius that Lunara was awake. He forged a note from Danica and delivered it himself. We were about to confront him, but he got away. I need to track him down, but I have to talk to the Jarl too and I am the only one who knows what happened that night other than Lunara and I’m not sure how much she remembers.” 

“I can find the acolyte,” Farkas offered. “What do I need to do once I find him?”

“Bring him back to the temple so Danica can deal with him. I have to find Vignar and bring him to Kodlak.” Farkas nodded and headed back to his room to ready himself for the task Vilkas had given him. Vilkas headed out to find Vignar in the main hall.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! There's more to come so please keep reading and leaving kudos!


	14. ...Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara is still in the dungeon as the gang works toward getting answers.

Vignar and Kodlak sat together, talking in hushed tones. They both looked up when Vilkas entered, answering the summons Kodlak had sent. Kodlak gestured for Vilkas to sit and he obeyed. “Kodlak says you need an audience with Jarl,” Vignar said, studying him. “Why?”

“There is a woman in the Dragonsreach dungeon awaiting sentencing, most likely execution, and she doesn’t belong there. I don’t believe the Jarl is in the business of executing innocent people.” Vilkas said flatly. He glanced at Kodlak, but his expression was unreadable.

“Aye, that he isn’t,” Vignar said, “but best you don’t say that to him when you see him, yes? So, this request has to do with a woman then? She must be special to you if you are going to such lengths to save her from the block.”

Vilkas looked at Vignar and then Kodlak. “Aye, I suppose so,” he said, “although Danica was the one that saved her life after the dead guard poisoned her. Did Kodlak not tell you why I asked for the audience with the Jarl?”

“No, I thought that should be your story to tell,” Kodlak said. “After all, this is your request.”

Vilkas nodded and repeated the story he told Kodlak just two hours before. When he finished, Vignar looked thoughtful. He was quiet for several minutes, then said, “I see. And you are sure that the guard attacked her? It seems quite strange and it will be difficult to convince the Jarl one of his own men attacked a citizen in the street.”

“I understand,” Vilkas said, “but I was there. I saw him grab her and clamp the poisoned cloth over her nose and mouth, and I was there when she was fighting for her life. If Danica wasn’t a skilled healer, I’m sure we wouldn’t be needing to have this conversation.”

“And what about the other incidents involving this woman? Were you there for those as well?” Vignar asked. 

“No, I wasn’t there for all of them,” Vilkas said, “but I don’t think anyone was present for all the incidents. There isn’t any way to know what happened in those cases because she doesn’t remember them either.”

“I see,” said Vignar. “I don’t know if it’ll do you or her any good, but I will get you the audience you requested. Hopefully, what you’ve said will be enough to keep her head attached to her body.”

Vilkas thanked him and stood up, ready to leave. “Is there anything else I can do for either of you?” Vignar and Kodlak both shook their heads and Vilkas turned and left the room. He took the stairs to the main hall of Jorrvaskr and walked outside to the pavilion area. The sun was setting now, and the light in the training yard had turned into a dusky shade of twilight. The moons were almost full, and his wolf was growing restless. He hoped that Vignar could get him an audience with the Jarl soon. He thought about visiting her in the dungeon, but he didn’t want to get her hopes up that they could free her. He also didn’t want to have to leave her there alone after seeing her. He shook his head. He knew he was in dangerous territory here. He needed to get it together before he or his wolf got too attached to her. He wasn’t ready to settle down yet and the pesky turning into a werewolf when the moons were full would probably have a negative impact on any relationships he had. No, he needed distance from her. That would surely be the answer. 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear Aela take a seat at the long table beside him. It was dark now, the training yard lit only by the soft glow of the torches lit along the wall. “Septim for your thoughts,” she said.

“What?” He jerked, “oh, it’s you. What do you need?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, it’s me. I don’t need anything, but you look like you could use a sympathetic ear,” she said.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’m pretty talked out right now. I just want to sit here and take in the quiet,” he said. 

She nodded. “I understand, I’m here if you change your mind.” She got up, but he stopped her. “One question though, how can you tell the difference between your feelings and the wolf’s feelings about someone?”

A smile played at the corners of her mouth and she sat back down. “Tell me everything.”

******************

Farkas sniffed at the air in annoyance. What he thought would be a simple errand had been anything but. He wished now that he had asked Aela to come. She was the best huntress he’d ever known, and she would have already tracked this idiot acolyte down. He caught a whiff of Jenssen’s scent and followed it. It led him through the city gates and down to the stables. He circled around to the back of the stables and the scent vanished. He looked around but didn’t see any obvious trap door. Where could he have gone? Even if he’d used an invisibility spell, it doesn’t mask the caster’s scent as many unlucky mages had found out as he ran them through with his greatsword. Where was he then? He sat down on a boulder to plan his next move and when he did it shifted, like there was something uneven beneath it. He stood up and pushed the boulder aside with his foot. There was a trapdoor. He poked his head into the opening, and he could see the soft glow of torches lighting a narrow hallway. Jenssen’s scent was strong here and others he didn’t recognize, and Farkas climbed down the ladder to follow the trail. 

The hallway was narrower than he had expected, and he had to turn sideways in some areas to get through. The hallway seemed to be descending into the ground, making him uneasy. I hope there aren’t spiders down here. He came to a set of stone steps that went even further down, ending in a room that looked like they used it as a meeting space. He stepped as light as he could, trying to not alert the room’s possible occupants. He reached the bottom step and looked around the length of the room. Wanted posters with a drawing of a woman with dark hair and gray eyes plastered on the walls. If this was the woman that Vilkas spoke about, he understood everything. She was a beautiful creature, and the pictures made her look both strong and delicate. There were other wanted posters that had red X’s drawn across them. Farkas could only assume that meant they had found those poor souls, and they were no longer breathing. There was an enchanting table, an alchemy station, a podium positioned in front of a long table lined with several chairs on each side. There were torches lining the walls here, too. There was a writing desk in one corner with paper, quills, and bottles of ink scattered all over the top of it. On top of the mess lay a bloody dagger with a curved blade, and it smelled of dried blood.

His eyes came to rest on the robed figure sitting at the desk. A cautious sniff of the air identified this person to be Jenssen. He hunched over the desk, quill scratching furiously onto a piece of paper. He wasn’t much for sneaking, but he unsheathed his greatsword from his back and stepped gingerly toward the desk. He pointed the blade of the greatsword into the back of Jenssen’s neck and growled, “Move and you’re dead.”

Jenssen froze, and the quill stopped scratching. “You don’t want to do this,” he threatened, “I know people and they will have your head for this.”

Farkas rolled his eyes. “Maybe, but I’ll deal with that when the time comes. You can either come easy or I can get rough. It really makes no difference to me. I haven’t been in a proper battle lately.”

Jenssen dropped the quill and raised his hands. “Fine. Let’s go,” he said, rising from the chair. Farkas kept the greatsword pressed to the base of Jenssen’s skull as he grabbed the paper Jenssen had been writing on, crumpling it into his pocket. “Move,” he said, digging the tip of the sword deeper into his skin. Jenssen shuffled toward the doorway and up the stairs to the corridor. “You know,” he said, “I can save your life and pay you a handsome amount of gold if you just leave and tell no one you found me.” Farkas rolled his eyes and poked him again. “I’m not a mercenary or a hired thug. I’m doing someone a favor by bringing you back to Whiterun. The person who sent me asked that I keep you alive, but they said nothing about you being injured. So, I suggest you stop trying to buy your way out of whatever mess you’ve gotten yourself into and start walking.”

Jenssen swallowed hard enough that the tip of the sword moved. “Your funeral,” he said and started walking.

When they got to the ladder, Farkas sheathed the sword and grabbed the rope belt from Jenssen’s robes. He tied one end so tightly around Jenssen’s wrists they changed color from lack of circulation. He then turned and started up the latter with the other end of the rope belt wrapped around one hand. Once they were both up the ladder, Farkas kicked the trapdoor closed and replaced the boulder in case anyone should happen upon the spot. He pulled Jenssen all the way to the city gates in silence. 

The guards at the gates recognized Farkas immediately and opened the gates for him. They exchanged curious glances at each other after he had passed them with his prisoner, but said nothing and went back to their posts. He half-led, half-dragged Jenssen all the way to the temple. He swung open the temple doors and shoved Jenssen so hard he sprawled face first onto the floor. One of the young acolytes looked up in surprise, then fear as the brute who had thrown Jenssen to the ground turned an icy blue stare toward her. “Please fetch Danica,” he growled, “now.”

“Y-Yes sir,” she nodded, swallowing and disappeared into the living quarters toward Danica’s office.

Jenssen rolled over and sat up, coughing. Farkas stood with his arms crossed and regarded him with a look that dared him to move. Jenssen opened his mouth to say something, caught Farkas’ look, and thought better of it. He turned his back toward Farkas and waited in silence.

Danica appeared through the doors of the temple living quarters. She looked from Jenssen to Farkas and back again and asked, “what is this?” 

“He kidnapped me,” Jenssen blurted, “I was minding my own business, and this brute tied me up and drug me in here.” Farkas smacked him across the back of the head with his gloved hand. “Owww,” Jenssen whined, ducking his head. He tried to rub the spot where Farkas had hit him with his bound hands. 

“Tell her the truth,” Farkas growled, “or I’ll do more than that.”

“I do not know what he’s talking about,” Jenssen lied, “I am innocent here.” Farkas growled and started toward Jenssen, but Danica stepped between them. 

“Thank you for bringing him back to me. Just guessing, but I assume Vilkas sent you?” Danica said.

“Aye,” Farkas replied, jerking on the rope that bound Jenssen’s hands as he tried to scurry away. “He said you needed to find this rat,” he said, gritting out the last word, “so here he is.”

She motioned towards the chair that Vilkas had spent so much time in the last several days. “Please sit him here and bind his hands with this,” she said, handing him an enchanted leather strip. “If you don’t mind, will you watch him while I get something from my chambers?”

“Aye,” Farkas said, jerking Jenssen into a standing position. He pushed him over to the chair, cut the rope belt he had tied around Jenssen’s wrists, and used the leather strip Danica gave him to bind his hands to the chair behind him. Jenssen glared at him but said nothing. Farkas stood up and crossed his arms again, regarding Jenssen with the same icy blue glare as the acolyte earlier. Danica returned with a small vial of golden yellow liquid and a sharp quill. What was she going to do? Write all over him? Farkas shook his head. He would never understand mages and alchemists, no matter how hard he tried.

Danica dipped the quill into the golden yellow liquid and traced rune markings on the sides of Jenssen’s face and neck. He tried to resist, but he felt his resolve to say nothing melting away. A truth potion, he thought, what a clever priestess. When she had finished marking up his face and neck, she drew another vial of liquid, this one a dark amber, from the pocket of her robes, and began drawing symbols on the floor around the chair Jenssen occupied.

Farkas watched in a combination of unease and amazement. He did not understand what she was doing, but it looked interesting to watch. After she’d drawn the last rune in the circle, she stood up and put the vial of liquid back into her pocket. She turned to Farkas and said, “I think Vilkas will want to be here for this. Will you fetch him?” Farkas nodded and ran out the doors of the temple toward Jorrvaskr.

He found Vilkas and Aela sitting on the pavilion talking. 

“Vilkas come to the temple now. I found Jenssen and Danica is about to question him,” Farkas called out, turning back toward the temple. Vilkas looked torn when Aela patted his shoulder and said, “We’ll finish our conversation later, go.”

“Thanks,” he said, relieved. He stood up from the table and ran to the temple.


	15. So Many Questions...So Few Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas, Farkas and Danica question Jenssen. The answers they get only result in more questions.

Vilkas raced down the steps of Jorrvaskr and through the empty courtyard. It was dark now, the lit braziers casting a soft glow to illuminate the circular path. He burst through the temple doors and stopped short, confused by the scene that lay before him. Jenssen was seated in a chair with his hands bound behind him in the center of the room, his head bowed as if he were praying. There were glowing amber rune markings in a circle on the floor around him and Danica stood before him with her back to the door. She turned at the sound of the doors opening. She smiled slightly at the matching shocked looks on the twin’s faces. “I’m not torturing him, nor will I participate in such depravity. I am a healer, not a monster, but I do know how to extract information from...shall we say, unwilling subjects?” She stared at Jenssen, who did not lift his head or acknowledge the two men currently filling the doorway of the temple.

“What have you done to him then?” Vilkas asked, unsure if he really wanted to know. Farkas just stared in silence.

“They are called Runes of Truth. My mentor used them occasionally. They are painless to the subject they are cast upon, but it is impossible for the subject to conceal information or give untruthful responses to questions asked of them.” Danica said.

“Really?” Vilkas asked, more curious than shocked now. The knowledge of mages and alchemists in general was beyond him, but there were some things that could prove very useful in skilled hands. “That's..incredible. Does it really work?”

“Ask him a question and see for yourself,” she said, turning back to their captive.

Vilkas thought for a moment but his mind was suddenly blank. He asked the only question that came to mind. “Why did you forge a letter from Danica to Caius about Lunara?”

Jenssen was silent for several moments. Vilkas was about to say something to Danica when Jenssen lifted his head and spoke. His eyes were glowing an unnatural shade of gold and he spoke as if someone else possessed his body.

“I am under orders to observe and report the assassination of Lunara Aeresius when it is completed. Since the last attempt failed, it was my duty to set another attempt in motion.”

Danica looked like someone had struck her. That didn’t make any sense, Jenssen had come to the temple a full month before Lunara and two weeks before the letter from Velaro was delivered. “Who do you work for? Who sent you here?” She demanded, interrupting Vilkas as he started to speak again.

“I am a member of the Shadow Syndicate. The leader, Valuxus Nirelli, sent me here to make sure the assassin Sinnir did not fail at his mission.” Jenssen replied.

Vilkas choked and coughed. “Wait, are you saying Sinnir was sent here specifically to kill her?”

“Yes,” He replied.

“How is that even possible? Sinnir has been a guard here for years, since I was just a lad. Lunara can’t have seen more than nineteen winters,” Vilkas shook his head. He turned his attention to Danica now. “He’s talking in riddles and making no sense. I don’t have time for this,” he growled.

“Let me try. I have questions about where I found him hiding,” Farkas spoke from the shadows. He moved into the center of the room, focusing on Jenssen. “What was the place I found you in?”

“It is the Skyrim headquarters of the Shadow Syndicate. Operatives from all over this province meet every half year to discuss Syndicate business and report information to the head of the organization.” Jenssen responded. Farkas opened his mouth to ask another question but Vilkas interrupted.

“When is the next meeting scheduled?” he demanded.

“The next meeting will take place in two days. If the girl has not been executed then, the leader himself will complete the job. The Syndicate will not stop until she is dead.” Jenssen replied.

“Who was this note meant for?” Farkas asked, taking the crumpled letter out of his pocket and holding it up.

“I was reporting the failed assassination and consequent jailing of the girl to Valuxus. You interrupted me,” Jenssen snarled.

“Valuxus doesn’t know the attempt failed?” Danica demanded.

“No. I am the only reporter for this city. No one else sends information to Valuxus unless I am dead.”

“How many more operatives are in the city?” Vilkas asked.

“Five, three of which are in the guard ranks,” Jenssen replied again.

“Does Caius know about the operatives?” he asked.

“No, Caius is not part of the Syndicate. He was deemed ineligible for recruitment due to extreme law-abiding behavior.” Jenssen smirked.

Vilkas paced the floor. No doubt if he alerted Caius and the man started making inquiries into his guardsmen there would be another attempt on Lunara's life. Right now, the Syndicate was waiting to see how the sentencing would go. If the Jarl did their assassination for them, all the better for them, he thought grimly.

Farkas spoke now. “I still don’t understand. How were operatives sent here months and years before Lunara even got here? How could they know she would end up here?”

Jenssen looked uncertain. He was struggling against the truth runes, desperately trying to avoid answering the question. “There was a seer,” he said, each word said between gritted teeth, “decades before the twins were born she had foretold the end of the Syndicate at the hands of a set of twin girls, one with hair like night and eyes like fog, the other with hair like sun and eyes like sea.”

Vilkas was speechless. Lunara had a sister? A twin? The memory of their exchange before her arrest danced along the edges of his memory. _Is that why she seemed so distant when he mentioned having a twin?_ The questions swirled in his mind and the answers he did have only seemed to create more questions. What in Oblivion had he gotten himself mixed up in?

Danica gave him a look and an almost imperceptible shake of her head. He was more confused than ever but remained silent.

It was Danica who broke the silence. “What was the seer’s prophecy?”

“The prophecy stated that these girls would eliminate the Syndicate by murdering the leader, Valuxus. Without a defined leader, the Syndicate falls into disorganization and misrule and disappears with no trace in later eras they ever existed at all.” Jenssen said.

“Did the seer’s prophecy state how this would be done?” Danica asked.

“Nothing specific, or at least nothing that was shared, other than the two would come to Skyrim on the 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201 when they had seen eighteen winters, and the Skyrim meeting would be Valuxus’ last.” Jenssen lowered his head and said nothing more.

“Is that it?” Farkas asked.

“It would seem so,” Danica replied, “the runes are only effective for a short time. I’ll have to reapply them if we want to continue.”

“I think we have enough to work with for now. What will you do with him?” Vilkas asked.

“Well I can’t very well let him loose and I won’t dispose of him,” Danica replied with a small shudder.

A smile curled at the corners of Vilkas’ mouth. _She is a healer all the way_. No, it would be up to Farkas and himself to save this girl and whoever else might possibly get in the way of this Syndicate business. “How do you feel about keeping him bound for now and closing the temple until this is over?”

“You want me to keep him bound in a chair for two days?” Danica asked, her voice rising in pitch. “Absolutely not!”

Vilkas rolled his eyes. “Fine, he doesn’t have to be bound to the chair, but he must be confined somehow. To his quarters, a broom closet, I don’t really care. He just needs to be locked up. If you don’t want to keep him here, I’m sure we have a spare room at Jorrvaskr that can be used to hold him. You’d just need to come do the circle rune thing you’ve done here to keep him contained. You have my word no harm will come to him until Lunara has been freed and Whiterun has been cleansed of his--associates,” he practically spat the last word.

Danica chewed on her lip, thinking. “Fine,” she said at last, “Take him to Jorrvaskr, I’ll come along and seal him in.” Vilkas nodded once and looked at Farkas, who had already moved to the back of Jenssen’s chair. He grabbed the leather strap that bound his hands and jerked him to a standing position, forgetting he had woven the strap between the rungs of the chair and Jenssen’s hands. Farkas growled and slammed the man and chair back down onto the floor as Jenssen whined about not being treated with dignity.

“Fuck your dignity,” Farkas growled, loosening the strap, “you brought this on yourself.” The strap now loose, Farkas grabbed the neck of Jenssen’s robes and hauled him to a standing position, sans chair, and re-tied Jenssen’s hands in front of him.

“Move,” he said, shoving Jenssen toward the door, “and don’t even think about trying to run.” Jenssen stumbled and almost lost his balance but managed to right himself. Vilkas glared at him then turned to open the door and lead the three of them out of the temple and back to Jorrvaskr.


	16. Where She Goes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenssen gets new accommodations, Vilkas gets news, Kodlak has an adventure, and Lunara is in trouble..again.

Farkas gave Jenssen a shove as they crossed the main hall of Jorrvaskr and descended the steps to the living quarters. The maid, Tilma, eyed the bound man with suspicion but didn’t comment, instead choosing to address Vilkas. 

“Good, you’re back. Vignar was looking for you earlier. I think he’s waiting in Kodlak’s office,” she said. 

Vilkas nodded. “Thank you, Tilma. I’ll see him when Farkas and I have our guest here settled. Is the broom closet still empty?” 

“Only thing I ever kept in there was my broom. Suppose I could keep it elsewhere for a time,” she said. “What’s this about, anyway?” 

“Don’t worry Tilma, no one will get hurt. We just need to secure our friend here until we sort some things out. We will get your closet back to you in the same condition we found it. Promise.” Vilkas flashed her a crooked smile and her suspicious look melted away. 

“Well, I can’t say no to you boys, I never could. Just let me know when you’re done.” She took the key from her pocket and pressed it into his hand. 

“Thanks, you’re the best,” Farkas grinned at her and shoved Jenssen again. “Move,” he growled. They moved together down the hallway towards the small broom closet. Farkas held Jenssen by the strap as Vilkas unlocked and opened the door. Farkas gave Jenssen one last shove into the closet, and he landed on his backside on the cold stone floor. Vilkas closed and locked the door again, turning to Farkas.

“Will you wait here for Danica? I need to go see Kodlak and Vignar,” he said.

“I’ll be here,” Farkas replied as Vilkas turned and walked to Kodlak’s office. 

Inside the office, Kodlak and Vignar sat across from each other at Kodlak’s desk. They both looked at the door as Vilkas walked in.

“Oh good, you’re here,” Vignar said, “come, come. Sit down.” He gestured toward an empty chair and Vilkas seated himself. 

“Tilda said you wanted to see me? Is everything alright?” he asked, glancing between the two men with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Everything is fine,” Kodlak said, “Vignar has been to see Proventus, and he’s come back with news.” He tilted his head toward Vignar, and the other man took that as his cue to speak. 

“I spoke with Proventus earlier this afternoon about your request and he just sent word about an hour ago that the Jarl has agreed to your request for an audience regarding the girl. You will see him tomorrow at midday. I hope you’re prepared for it.” Vignar said.

Vilkas’ eyes widened. He had not thought the Jarl would grant him an audience, much less within a day of requesting it. He nodded and said, “I will be. Thank you both.”

“Don’t thank me yet. It probably won’t do anything to change the Jarl’s mind,” Vignar pointed out, “but he agreed that he should hear what you have to say.”

Vilkas stood up and paced the length of the room. He worried about Lunara’s safety in the dungeon. If there were truly operatives in the guard like Jenssen said, most likely they were watching her and waiting for a chance to try again. The longer she stayed in the dungeon, the more likely it was that the Jarl would not have to sentence her and her death would look like she’d taken her own life. Kodlak watched Vilkas pacing and glanced at Vignar, who just shrugged.

“What is the matter?” He asked. Vilkas snapped out of his thoughts and sat down again.

“There’s more to the story now and I truly believe the girl’s life is in danger if I don’t do something before I speak with the Jarl,” Vilkas replied.

“You can’t break her out of prison! Have you gone mad, boy?” Vignar blurted, looking shocked. Vilkas stared at Vignar like he was the one who had gone mad, and Kodlak chuckled at the absurdity of Vignar’s outburst. 

“No, of course I will not break her out of prison! I’m not mad! If she is to live, I must do it the right way.” He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the old man. “But she isn’t safe with the guards, which sounds ridiculous, and I would have agreed just two hours ago. But after questioning the acolyte, I don’t think it’s ridiculous now.”

“Tell us what’s happened,” Kodlak said.

Vilkas relayed the events of Jenssen’s capture and subsequent questioning to the two men.

“Where is this Jenssen now?” Kodlak asked, when Vilkas had finished the story.

“Farkas and I locked him in Tilda’s broom closet?” He mumbled, staring at the floor. 

“You did what?!” he said, almost yelling, and it was Vignar’s turn to chuckle.

“Well, Danica didn’t want to keep him bound in the temple and I didn’t want to risk him alerting anyone before we figured out what to do. He’s not injured or anything, he’s just bound and locked in the closet with Farkas standing guard until Danica gets here to use the runes to keep him contained in there,” Vilkas said, feeling the color rising in his face.

Kodlak sighed and shook his head. What was he going to do with those two? They’d been getting into one mischief or another since they were lads, but locking a would-be priest in a broom closet was by far the most...he couldn’t even find the words to finish his thought. Vilkas shifted in his chair like a wayward child awaiting his punishment and Kodlak suppressed a smile. 

“I’ll tell you what, since you will be busy preparing for your meeting with the Jarl tomorrow I will go myself to ensure the girl’s safety,” Kodlak said as Vilkas and Vignar both looked at him in shock. Kodlak hardly ever left Jorrvaskr anymore. What did he think he would accomplish?

“No,” Vilkas and Vignar spoke in unison. 

Kodlak looked surprised and Vilkas continued, “I just mean that you shouldn’t have to do such a thing yourself. Farkas and I can handle it.” His voice trailed off then, unsure of what else to say. 

“Nonsense. Besides, this way I can meet this girl that trouble follows around,” Kodlak said with a smile, “That is all, off you go now.”

Vilkas took the cue to leave. He stood up and walked to the door. Before he walked out, he turned to Kodlak to say something, but the old man’s eyes were already on him. “Don’t worry son,” Kodlak said in a low voice, “no harm will come to her once I get there.” Vilkas nodded and lowered his eyes, then stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, but he didn’t have time to rest now. He sighed and pushed himself away from the door and headed back to where he’d left Farkas. He was not at his post in front of the closet door, but Vilkas could see the glowing amber runes that lined the doorway, which told him Danica had been there. He turned toward the hallway to their living quarters and headed for his room. He poked his head in Farkas’ room and found him sitting in his chair with a bottle of ale in his hands. He looked up when he heard his brother’s footsteps and picked up another bottle from the table and offered it to him. Vilkas accepted it, saying nothing, and put the bottle to his lips and took a long drink. He’d almost emptied the bottle when he noticed Farkas’ eyes on him. He leaned against the doorway and finished the bottle. 

“So, what’s next?” Farkas asked, like someone a little too eager to run into battle. 

“I don’t know, but the Jarl agreed to see me tomorrow at midday and apparently our Harbinger has taken it upon himself to be Lunara’s dungeon bodyguard,” Vilkas said with a half-smile as he shook his head in disbelief that Kodlak had even suggested such a thing.

“He did what?!” Farkas asked, just as surprised as Vilkas had been earlier.

“You heard me,” Vilkas replied, “I’m sure he’ll be leaving to go to the dungeons any minute now.” He closed his eyes and sighed, growing more tired by the second.

  
  


Kodlak entered the dungeon and announced himself. The guard on duty gave a small bow. “Good evening Harbinger,” the guard said nervously, “what brings you here at this hour?” 

“I am here to speak with a prisoner. I know that it is an odd request at this hour, but it is very important that I see her,” Kodlak replied.

“Her?” The guard swallowed, “Which prisoner did you need to see, Harbinger?”

Kodlak eyed the guard with suspicion. “Her name is Lunara Aeresius and I would like to see her, now,” his voice was low and threatening. He hadn’t been in a fight in ages, but this guy was irritating him.

“I-I’m afraid that’s not possible, Harbinger,” the guard stammered, as beads of sweat popped out on the guard’s forehead. “We’ve had to, uh, isolate her. No one can see or speak to her.”

“Why?” Kodlak demanded, his temper rising.

“S-She attacked a guard without provocation,” the guard continued to stumble over his words and was looking around desperately for anyone that could save him from the intense stare of the warrior standing before him.

“I demand that you take me to her immediately, or I will summon Commander Caius out of his bed to come down here and deal with you personally,” Kodlak growled.

The guard swallowed again,, and with one last look down the hallway behind him, nodded his head. “Please, follow me.” He turned on his heel and walked to the other end of the hallway. He opened a trapdoor and climbed down the ladder. Kodlak followed, and they were both standing in a large hallway lined with empty cells. Torches hung from the walls, casting light in the walkway but bathing the cells in shadows. At the end of the hallway was a door that led to a single cell. 

“She’s there,” the guard said, heading toward the end of the hall. Kodlak followed but then stopped short at the overwhelming scent of blood in the air. What had they done to her? The guard turned to look at him, but Kodlak kept his expression neutral and motioned to the guard to lead the way. 

He realized that this guard seemed to be the only one on duty. Where were the rest of them? Granted, it was after midnight now, but they always worked in shifts with multiple guards on duty at a time. 

“Here we are,” the guard said standing between Kodlak and the cell door, “I’ve allowed you to see her, now we must really get back upstairs before someone learns I’ve brought you down here.” He ran his fingers through his tousled locks and motioned back toward the exit. 

Kodlak stepped around the guard and took in the scene before him. Lunara was there, her wrists shackled in chains that hung from the ceiling. The chains were so short that she stood on the very tips of her toes and her ankles were shackled by more chains that connected to the floor. She had been stripped of her clothing and she was covered in dried blood and bruises of various shades of black and purple covered her body from her head to her feet. Her head was laying against her arm, her eyes closed. Blood dripped down her chin from a split in her lip and her left eye was swollen shut. Her dark hair was matted with blood. He would have thought her dead, but he could hear her steady, if somewhat slow, heartbeat. 

His blood was boiling, and he grabbed the guard by the neck and lifted him off the floor. He put his face a mere inch from the terrified guard. “Who ordered this?” He growled.

The guard struggled to breathe. “I-I don’t know, honest. She was here like this when I came on shift at ten. I was only told that she was here and that she was to have no visitors. Not that anyone thought she’d have any. Nobody will miss this girl when she’s executed anyway,” the guard sputtered. Kodlak gripped the young man tighter and his eyes started to roll back into his head. Kodlak roared and threw the man to the floor where he lay coughing and sputtering, trying to regain his composure. 

Kodlak was beginning to grow weary. Perhaps it wasn’t such a great idea for me to do this. It’s too late now, I must see it through. He steadied himself and grabbed the guard by the neck of his uniform and dragged him down the hall and up the ladder to the main hall of the dungeon. Keeping his grip on the guard, he pushed him out the door of the dungeons all the way down to the guard barracks near the front gate of the city.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting pretty long so I had to break it up. Enjoy!


	17. ...Trouble Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas has his audience with the Jarl and Lunara disappears

The dusky light of early dawn bathed the streets of Whiterun as Kodlak entered the doors of the guard barracks directly behind the dungeon guard he restrained and dragged there with him. There were two off duty guards playing cards at a table near the door. They glanced up when the dungeon guard entered and ignored him. Kodlak stepped out into view and the two men sitting at the table scrambled to their feet. 

“Good morning, Harbinger,” one of them said. The other nodded but said nothing. Kodlak tilted his head in acknowledgement. 

“Will one of you please fetch Commander Caius? I need to speak to him. Now,” he said. The two men both nodded and tripped over each other trying to get through the door to do as he bid.

Kodlak stood, still holding the dungeon guard by the collar of his uniform, and waited for Caius to appear. After several minutes, a sleepy-looking Caius stepped through the doorway of the barracks sleeping quarters. His eyes lighted on Kodlak and he smiled briefly, then he saw that Kodlak was restraining the guard that stood next to him and the smile faded. He cleared his throat.

“Good morning, Harbinger. What brings you to the barracks this time of morning? And I see you’ve brought one of my guards?” Caius said.

“There is an urgent matter that you need to deal with immediately. Can we talk in your office?” Kodlak asked in a tone that suggested it was more command than question.

Caius’ eyes darted between the guard Kodlak was holding and Kodlak’s face. “S-Sure, right this way.” He stepped back through the door, and Kodlak followed him down a long hallway. There were rooms on either side, mostly sleeping quarters. There was a kitchen and dining area on the right as they passed. At the end of the hall on the left, Caius unlocked the door to his office and motioned the two men inside. 

Once they were all inside, Caius shut the door and Kodlak released the guard he’d been holding. “What is this about, Harbinger?” Caius asked.

“Do you make it a habit of restraining and abusing prisoners? Especially female ones?” Kodlak got straight to the point.

Caius nearly choked. “I would never! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He looked at the guard Kodlak brought in, who was staring at his boots. 

“What is he talking about? Answer me, or Divines save you, you'll have outhouse duty for a month!” Caius’ features contorted with anger and his cheeks were crimson. 

“I had nothing to do with it,” the guard mumbled, still staring at the floor. “She was already like that when I came on shift. They told me she’d attacked a guard without provocation, and no one could come in to see her. They said the Jarl ordered her execution for this morning, and it wouldn’t matter if she was dead before then. Then he showed up and threatened to summon you to the dungeon, so I took him to see her. And now we’re here.” Caius’ mouth gaped like a fish. He opened and closed it several times, trying to think of something to say.

“Which prisoner?” Caius finally sputtered, but the guard stared at the floor and refused to speak again.

“Lunara Aeresius,” Kodlak said finally. 

“What?!” Caius yelled in disbelief. “She attacked another guard? What is with this girl?”

“Judging by the condition I found that girl in, if she attacked a guard she had every right to do so,” he spat. “When I left her, those animals had stripped off her clothes and strung her up like a pig ready for slaughter, and she was barely alive. You cannot sit here and pretend like there is any justification for that kind of retaliation. And if I find out they did this on your orders, Caius, I swear to all the Divines I will make it my personal mission to have you executed.” His voice was threatening, and Caius took a step back and swallowed. 

“I can assure you Harbinger; I ordered no such thing. I didn’t even know it had happened until just now and I think whoever hatched this plan was counting on me not finding out until she was already dead,” Caius replied, hoping his voice didn’t betray his nervousness at Kodlak’s words.

“I believe you’re right,” Kodlak sighed. “Please, let’s sit down. I have much to tell you and not much time.” Caius motioned to the chairs across from his desk, and Kodlak and the guard took a seat. Caius sat down on the opposite chair, and Kodlak quickly told him the story.

When he finished, Caius was speechless. The story seemed outrageous to him, and yet—he didn’t find it altogether impossible. Doubt about the girl’s guilt had gnawed at the edges of his mind since his exchange with Vilkas in the temple. Something hadn’t added up, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Kodlak had filled in most of those blanks, but now he had another problem. He didn’t know who had done this to Lunara and who the operatives were inside his ranks. For Divines’ sake, he hadn’t even known Sinnir was an assassin. He turned to the guard who sat, hands folded in his lap and staring at the floor. He’d said nothing throughout Kodlak’s story either.

“You, boy,” Caius said, and the guard’s head snapped up to look at him, “Who ordered her move to isolation?” The guard shook his head and clamped his trembling lips closed. 

“If you know you’d better speak up, or you’ll go to the block with them when I find them.” Caius threatened. The guard shook his head again and refused to speak. Caius got up and bound him to the chair he sat in. “I’m coming back for you.” He motioned toward Kodlak, “Please come with me.” He headed out the door with Kodlak following. Caius closed and locked the doors, and both men stomped out of the barracks.

The sun had risen fully, and it had to be almost midmorning now. Worry creased Kodlak’s features as they marched back to the dungeon. The guard told them her execution was to take place at dawn. What if they were too late? And why would the Jarl have set the meeting time to be midday if he planned to go through with the execution anyway? One thing at a time.

They entered the Dragonsreach dungeon with Caius leading the way, his face contorted into a thunderous rage, enough to send the dungeon guards scurrying away without speaking. Kodlak followed in the same manner and entered the isolation cell block. 

“She was down there, at the end,” Kodlak said, pointing. Caius nodded and went the direction Kodlak had pointed. Kodlak followed, and he could still smell the blood in the air, but as they grew closer, he noticed the silence. He paused and shook his head like he didn’t trust his own hearing. No, there were no sounds coming from that end of the hallway. Caius reached the cell first, only to find it empty with no sign Lunara had ever been there. 

Caius let out a string of obscenities that would make a dremora blush and almost smiled at the fact that the missing girl had taught him a few of them. He turned to Kodlak and said, “Well, now what?” 

“Now,” Kodlak said, rolling his shoulders, “we crack heads until we find who did this. Are you ready?”

Caius nodded. “This should be interesting.”

****************************************

Lunara opened her one good eye. She lay face down on a wet metal floor. There was water dripping from the ceiling onto her head. She rolled over and tried to sit up. Her body hurt all over. It was dark and freezing in this room. She had brief flashes of memories, but each one hurt her head even more. She remembered being attacked in her cell, and being stripped of her clothing, beaten and left in the isolation cell. She couldn’t remember being brought here. How long had she been here? She reached out into the darkness gingerly and felt metal bars on each side of her. Those beasts attacked her and then put her in a cage? Her pulse pounded in her ears as fury and panic rose into her chest. Each heartbeat made her head ache in answer. She had to calm down. She was alive, if only just barely, and who knew for how long. She’d have to think of something if she wanted to stay that way. She took a deep breath and strained to listen. She heard the drip of the water falling from the ceiling. The sound grated on her raw nerves. As her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she could see a strip of light that illuminated a small area of the floor with dim light. There’s the door, she thought. She thought she heard the murmur of voices on the other side of it, but the pain in her head grew unbearable and she blacked out again.

****************************************

Vilkas paced the main hall of Jorrvaskr. His meeting with the Jarl was in twenty minutes and Kodlak had not returned that morning. His worry grew about both Lunara and Kodlak with each hour that passed. Something must have happened, or he would have returned by now. Farkas watched him, unsure of what he could do or say to ease his brother’s anxiety. Before he could do anything Vignar appeared inside the front doors of Jorrvaskr. “Are you ready?”

“Aye, as ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose,” Vilkas replied

“Let’s get going then,” Vignar said as he turned and disappeared through the doors again with Vilkas behind him.

They climbed the stone steps to Dragonsreach and entered the palace. The main hall was massive with high ceilings that light filtered through casting shadows on the floors. Vignar led Vilkas up the steps to the next level, where there were two massive tables set on either side of an enormous fire pit. Jarl Balgruuf sat on his throne looking bored as his steward, Proventus, announced their arrival.

Vignar bowed slightly and stepped to the side as Vilkas walked to the bottom of the steps leading to the throne and bowed slightly. 

The Jarl regarded him with an almost imperceptible tilt of the head. “My name is Vilkas and I am part of the Companions of Jorrvaskr,” he began.

“Welcome Vilkas, I know who you are. What did you wish to discuss with me today?” Balgruuf asked. 

Vilkas swallowed, uncharacteristically nervous. “I am here to appeal on behalf of a prisoner awaiting sentencing. It’s my understanding you haven’t decided yet?”

“I have not. I have had some questions about the circumstances of the accusations. Perhaps you can shed some light?” Balgruuf said.

“I believe I can, my Jarl,” Vilkas said. He took a deep breath and told the Jarl everything he knew about Lunara, the Shadow Syndicate and any other details he thought might be relevant. He left nothing out, no matter how outrageous it was or how crazy it made him sound. All that mattered was keeping her alive. The entire hall was silent as he finished his story. Everyone looked to Jarl Balgruuf in anticipation of his reaction. He had opened his mouth to finally speak when the palace doors burst open and there was a commotion in the lower hall. Everyone turned to look toward the noise as Kodlak, Caius, and another guard Vilkas didn’t recognize ascended the stairs to stand behind him, each of them holding a single man, bound and gagged, wearing guard attire.

Irileth, the Jarl’s housecarl, reached for the sword at her hip, but Jarl Balgruuf stopped her. “What is the meaning of this interruption?” Balgruuf demanded, glaring at Caius. 

Kodlak and Caius exchanged a glance as Vilkas studied Kodlak’s face, finding it unreadable. Kodlak nodded to Caius, who bowed his head. 

“Begging your pardon my Jarl, but this couldn’t wait, and it concerns the prisoner being discussed just now,” Caius said.

Balgruuf waved his hand, “Out with it and make it quick, Commander, I’m a busy man and my patience is wearing thin.”

Caius nodded, detailing the events of the last few hours. It had been easy enough with Kodlak’s help to scare the men into giving up the three guards responsible for Lunara’s treatment. It had been harder, however, to get the culprits to give up any useful information about whether Lunara was still alive. 

“We interrupted this meeting because they said you ordered her execution to take place at dawn today. They refused to say if it actually happened. Kodlak saw her early this morning, her clothing stripped off, chained and beaten within an inch of her life, and now she is missing from the isolation cell.” 

Vilkas’ eyes widened with shock and then immediately narrowed with anger. He turned toward the Jarl and growled, “if you were to have her executed anyway, why did you agree to speak with me?” 

“Watch your tongue when you speak to me if you wish to keep it,” Balgruuf replied in a growl that matched his. “I did no such thing. I have given no order for any executions today. I also do not take kindly to guards abusing prisoners, regardless of what crimes they stand accused..” He turned his attention to the bound guards standing behind Vilkas. 

“You will speak the truth to me, or I will have your heads. And if taking your heads isn’t enough of an incentive, I’ll take the heads of anyone you care about. Do I make myself clear?” His voice thundered through the large space of the great hall. No one dared to speak, but the three guards nodded their heads and the men removed their gags. “Now tell me, where is the prisoner?” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The next chapter or two should wind up this arc I think. Then it’s on to other adventures ;)


	18. I Win, You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara is trying to get out of trouble.

Lunara woke to the grating of wood on stone. Someone opened the door to the room she was in and dim firelight flooded the unlit space. A man stood in the doorway, his face silhouetted as Lunara blinked her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. He crossed the small room in three steps and squatted down to better see his prisoner. 

“Did you really think you could escape from me and no one would pay for your treachery, princess?” the man said.

Lunara shook her head. It can’t be, Valuxus can’t be here. This is a terrible dream, and I need to wake up. The throbbing pain in her head was more than enough to know that she was, in fact, awake. She pushed herself against the back wall of the cage as he stood and unlocked the door. He held his hand out to her, but she didn’t move. 

“Come now, don’t make me angry, princess. Surely you haven’t forgotten what happens when I get angry,” his voice was soft. But the memories of her previous capture made her shiver. She decided she had no other viable choice now and reached out a trembling hand. He gripped her hand hard and jerked her out of the cell and into the larger room.

Lunara glanced around the room and stifled a gasp. It’s a gods-damned torture room, she thought, taking in the shackles on the opposite wall and the two racks that stood in on the left side of the room in opposite corners. There was a table and two chairs in the center of the room covered in dried blood. On the right side of the room, a door stood open and there was a hallway leading to somewhere beyond it.

Valuxus jerked on her arm, pulling her toward the shackles. They were sticky with what Lunara only imagined was fresh blood. He turned her to face him and grabbed one and tried to clasp it around her wrist. He fumbled with the key in the dirty latch, muttering curses. Lunara brought her knee up and hit him in the groin. He doubled over, groaning and cursing, and the keys clattered to the floor. He came toward her, his teeth bared, and with her right arm still stuck in the shackle, she drew her left hand back and punched him in the face as hard as she could. The force of the connection sent a jolt of pain all the way to her shoulder and he stumbled backward, blood flowing from his nose.

He stumbled over a loose floor stone and fell, hitting the edge of the table with a sickening crack and he lay still. Lunara waited a few seconds, not believing her luck. When it looked like he would not get up, she looked for where the keys landed. She stretched her screaming shoulders and could just touch the tip of one key.

“Fuck,” she said, then relaxed her body. Taking a deep breath, this time she stretched her leg as far as it could reach, and she touched the cold iron with her toes, scooting the keyring closer. She gripped it between two toes and twisted her leg to grab the keys with her free hand and jammed the key in the lock, trying to turn it. It refused to budge even as she jiggled the key. Lunara forced herself not to panic and twisted the key with all her strength. The lock gave, and Lunara jerked the shackle off her; she was free. She watched Valuxus for a few moments, rubbing her wrist. He was still breathing, but he showed no signs of movement and she wondered if it was a trap.

He had done it before and the punishment to those who ran was a slow death. Memories filled her mind of the torture she’d endured after she tried to escape him once, not so long ago. He hadn’t killed her, though because he’d thought of her as a toy he liked to play with. She spat at him, then turned and ran out the open door. The hallway was dark with only a few torches spread far apart. The stones on the floor of the hallway cut into her bare feet, but she kept running. It had only just occurred to her that even if she escaped; she had no clothing. She almost smiled at the thought of her appearance frightening someone, but she kept running. Survive first, worry later. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to stop as she pushed herself to keep moving, and she ran straight into a stone wall. 

“Shor’s fucking balls,” she cursed, rubbing her abused head. She panicked. There’s no way out! She slowed her ragged breathing and forced herself to think. There had to be a way out; this was the only door in the room other than the room he’d dragged her from. She felt along the wall but couldn’t find anything. She leaned against the hallway wall under the last torch, taking deep breaths. Frustrated and exhausted, right now the only thing she wanted was a bath, some clothes, and a never-ending river of wine. 

She turned her head to look at the top of the hallway and something about the torch sconce caught her eye. She pushed herself off the wall and turned to inspect it. Yes, one bolt that held the torch was loose. Lunara pushed it back into his spot, and with a grinding shriek the wall lowered into the ground. She stepped through and found the matching torch sconce to close it back again. At least if Valuxus followed, she’d hear him coming. 

She was now in a large room that served as a meeting hall of some sort. She still didn’t know where she was or how long she had been here, but the long table, covered with missives, wine bottles, and silver goblets, looked like a meeting had been held recently. The wanted posters of her caught her eye. So, he had been hunting her. Her eyes scanned the walls of the wanted posters with red X’s on them. Her eyes fell on the posters of Silas, Captain Pelus, and then her sister. She almost broke then, and it took all her strength to not go back into that room and kill Valuxus with her bare hands. She had no qualms about taking that man’s life, after all he had taken from her and most likely everyone else who had the misfortune of dealing with him. Instead, she swallowed the fury that rose as bile in her throat and looked around the room for something she could use as a weapon.

She looked around the room in a frenzy, finding nothing. Her eyes landed on a small desk littered with rolls of paper, quills, and inkwells and she saw the edge of something sticking out from the litter and lifted the rolls of paper. Her dagger lay there, still covered in Sinnir's dried blood. Lunara snatched it up, thanking whatever Divines were listening for her luck. The muffled sound of voices coming from the hallway caught her attention and she pressed herself against the wall she had come through into the shadows, but it wasn’t dark enough. One man glanced up and saw her.

“What are you doing here? Where is Valuxus?” He started toward her, his features contorted with hatred. She said nothing, frozen to her spot. There were eight men behind him of varying sizes and races, all waiting for the same answer. The first man opened his mouth again to demand an answer from her, but before he could get the words out, his blood splattered Lunara’s face, an arrow sticking out of his open mouth. 

The other men turned to look which direction the arrow came from. Four of them pulled daggers and the other four had flames or lightning flickering in their palms as the wall behind her moved. Damn it to Oblivion, why can’t he just die? She tried to move away, but Valuxus was quick and put his own dagger to her throat. 

“No, no, princess. Unless you want me to paint the walls with your blood, don’t move,” he growled. Lunara froze as the icy steel dug into her flesh. She could feel a warm trickle as her blood dripped from her neck. 

Lunara heard shouting and clashing of steel as the other men fell one by one. It distracted Valuxus just long enough that Lunara jerked her head back and hit him square in his already broken nose. He howled, and the dagger dropped from her neck. He started swinging the dagger in wide, sweeping strokes, unable to see her. She jerked away from him, only to feel her flesh tearing open as white-hot pain coursed through her, and she looked down to see a steel dagger sticking out of her side. Lunara looked in the direction it had come from and she saw a grizzled old warrior run a blade through the chest of the dagger’s owner. She swayed on her feet as blood poured from the wound.

“Wath you gonna do now, printhess? I win, and you die,” Valuxus mocked her, holding his broken nose with one hand. 

Lunara could feel herself growing weak and knew if she got too close, Valuxus would finish her. She flipped the dagger over, holding it by the blade. Swaying and struggling to stay on her feet, she threw it with all her might. Valuxus fell, her dagger sticking out of his eye. She staggered over to him, standing over his body. 

“Don’t fucking call me, princess,” she growled as she buckled to the ground. Strong arms wrapped around her, slowing her descent. She looked up to see ice-blue eyes staring down at her.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Vilkas said, brushing a lock of matted hair from her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” Lunara breathed, closing her eyes and slipping into unconsciousness.


	19. The Moon and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara is rescued...again.

Vilkas lowered Lunara onto the stone floor and examined her wound. The dagger remained buried in her side, and he was almost certain it was the reason her heart was still beating, although even that was fading fast. He looked at Valuxus’ body and nodded toward Farkas. Without a word, Farkas nodded and took the dagger from Valuxus’ remains, using it to shred the dead man’s robes. Working in silence, the two brothers wrapped the strips around Lunara’s torso as best they could without disturbing the dagger sticking out of the wound. When they finished, Farkas stood and went around the room, collecting the belts from the robes of the remaining bodies and shoving them into his bag. There was no rope, so those would have to do. Vilkas picked Lunara up, and she moaned as he lifted her but didn’t open her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I know it hurts.”

Aela and Kodlak had stood near the doorway of the room, both to prevent anyone escaping and to defend against any new arrivals. The danger had passed now, and Kodlak turned to Vilkas. “Ready to go?” He asked, getting a nod. The four of them headed up the stairs and back to the entrance. 

When they got to the entrance, Kodlak and Aela climbed out first, while Farkas tied together the belts he had collected and positioned them around Lunara. He climbed the ladder still holding the ends and handed one set to Kodlak once he was out. They lifted her out, with Vilkas close behind. Once he was out, he took her in his arms again and ran for the temple and Danica.

The temple doors burst open, startling Danica, and she glared towards the door, but her face softened when she saw Vilkas carrying Lunara’s limp body. She pointed toward the examining table and he crossed the room and laid Lunara down like a sleeping child. She moaned again, and he stroked her hair, trying to calm her. Danica saw the makeshift bandages and the dagger and went to work. She had so many questions, but they could wait until later. She barked orders to the acolytes like a general commanding her troops, and in a little over an hour had Lunara’s wound cleaned and closed. Danica healed her head wounds and body bruises, and when she finished, she looked up from her patient to see Vilkas pacing the floor of the temple and three other Companions who had been with him earlier seated in a corner, talking amongst themselves. 

“I’ve done all I can do, now it’s up to her. Her spirit is strong, she will be fine. She just needs time to rest and recover,” she said, loud enough that everyone stopped and looked towards her. “Please, go back to your lives and I will send word the moment she wakes,” she said.

Farkas, Kodlak, and Aela stood to leave. Vilkas had stopped pacing and stood next to Lunara. He reached out and took one of her hands, making no move to leave her. Kodlak nodded to the other two to go on and they took their leave. He watched Vilkas for a few minutes, then crossed the room and put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“You heard the priestess, she’ll be alright. We need to see the Jarl and let him know what’s happened. Come,” he said in a tone of a father speaking to a child. Vilkas’ shoulders slumped, and his ebony hair fell over his eyes as he lowered his head. He gave her hand a squeeze and then nodded to Kodlak and the two of them left the temple, headed towards Dragonsreach where Farkas and Aela waited. The two approached them as they entered the door to Dragonsreach and the four of them made their way up the steps to where the Jarl ewaited an update. 

Kodlak and Vilkas filled in the events that took place after the guards had told them where to find the Syndicate hideout. Farkas filled in some extra details while Aela remained silent. The Jarl looked thoughtful, but said nothing when they finished their story. The four of them gave each other a ‘what now?’ look, shrugging. 

“This is excellent news. Please see Proventus about your reward for taking care of this threat against my people.” Jarl Balgruuf said after an interminable silence, and before Vilkas could ask about Lunara’s sentence the Jarl spoke again.

“I will pardon the girl. Obviously, she did not commit a murder, only defense of her own life. Where is she anyway? I would have thought she’d be here to hear this herself,’ he said.

“She was—injured during the fight, my Jarl, and is under Danica’s care and still unconscious. She took a dagger to her side and lost consciousness before we got her to the temple,” Vilkas said. “But, she killed the leader of the Syndicate herself before she went down. She threw a dagger and buried it in his eye,” he said, his lips forming a slight smile as he remembered seeing the accuracy with which her dagger had hit its target. Very few people in all of Skyrim had that ability. He snapped back to the present when the Jarl chuckled.

“She seems to be a fiery one, that’s for sure. I want to meet her when she wakes up. Now, I have one question for you, son,” Balgruuf said. “Why are you still standing here talking to me when you wish to be at the temple? Get out of here, your people will take care of the reward.” He nodded towards the door. Vilkas glanced at Kodlak, who just shrugged. He grinned and ran down the stairs and through the door of Dragonsreach all the way back to the temple.

His entrance was quieter this time as he slipped through the doors and took a seat by the table Lunara laid on. Danica had covered her with furs after she had finished to keep her warm. Vilkas reached for her hand, small and cool against his large, warm one. He willed her to wake up, but she didn’t move. If it guaranteed she’d open her eyes, he’d push his own life force into her, but no amount of wishing made it so. Instead, he laid his head on one arm on the side of the table and, still holding her hand in his, fell asleep.

Danica walked through the kitchen doors into the main hall of the temple. One acolyte pointed toward Lunara, and the sleeping human form hunched over the side of the table. Danica smiled and waved the acolyte away. The last time Lunara had been here healing, she’d always woken him and sent him back to Jorrvaskr. He would go, reappearing a few hours later pretending to have rested, but Danica knew full well he hadn’t. She didn’t know what he’d been doing during those times, but she could tell by looking at the shadows under his eyes it wasn’t sleeping. Danica shook her head and walked to the sleeping quarters. She took a cloak off a hook on the wall and went back to the main hall, throwing it over Vilkas’ sleeping form and checking Lunara over. Her bleeding had stopped, and she showed no signs of poisoning. Yes, she will be fine. She smiled to herself and went about her temple duties.

Vilkas woke to fingers moving in his hair. He laid still for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and quiet of the temple. The moons were full, and rays of moonlight filtered through the stained glass on the roof of the temple and bathed Lunara in soft white light. He panicked. The moons were full?! He’d forgotten amongst all the chaos. He looked around, trying to decide how to get out of the temple and away fast enough before the transformation started. He thought he could make it to the underforge with no one seeing him this time of night. Standing up, he realized—there was no urgency, no feeling of imminent danger that the wolf would break free at any moment. The wolf was... sleeping? He didn’t understand what was happening or why, he didn’t have to move from this spot, which was fine with him. Lunara hadn’t woken up, but her fingers continued their movements in his hair. He lifted his head to look at her, taking her hand in his again. A cloud crossed the moon, casting her face in shadows. He marveled at how her bone structure was both delicate and strong. Just like her.

Lunara let out a soft groan and coughed. She opened her eyes for a moment and closed them again. He stared at her, not knowing whether to call for Danica. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked at him. 

“Hey, you,” she whispered. She tightened her fingers in his, and he grinned at her.

“Hey, you,” he said back, stroking her hair with his free hand.

She smiled and closed her eyes again. Her mouth felt like it was full of tundra cotton and her head hurt. Not as much as it did before, she thought, but still tender. She squeezed his hand again and tried to sit up. He stood up, and she felt his arm across her shoulders, supporting her as she did so. His other hand never let go of hers. She held the furs to her chest, still naked from her captivity. She chuckled at her modesty, considering Vilkas must have been the one to carry her naked body through the streets of Whiterun to the temple. Vilkas let go of her and took off the cloak that Danica had put over him and draped it around Lunara’s shoulders. She turned and let her feet dangle off the edge of the bed. He stood in front of her, helping her to rearrange her covering. She smiled up at him and he looked down at her, each getting lost in the other’s eyes. 

Without thinking, he cupped her face in his hands, calloused thumbs stroking her cheekbones. He bent his head and kissed her, and Lunara stiffened in surprise. No one had ever kissed her before. Valuxus made her do a lot of things when he held her captive the first time, but he had never kissed her. Unsure what she should do, she relaxed and followed his lead. She buried her fingers in his hair and kissed him back. The kiss was gentle at first, growing more urgent as the seconds passed. When she thought she’d never be able to breathe again, he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, struggling to catch his own breath. 

“I have to go,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. Her hair smelled of Lavender, and he inhaled to remember the scent. She untangled her fingers from his hair and dropped her hands to her lap. He pulled away then, and her gaze dropped to her hands, confused. Had she done something wrong? She didn’t think so, but it wouldn’t have been the first time. Her thoughts were all running together in a complete mess when she felt his fingers lifting her chin.

“Don’t think so much,” he whispered. “I’ll be back soon.” He planted another kiss on her forehead and headed toward the exit. His hand was on the door latch when he heard, “please stay safe, I can’t lose anyone else.” She had whispered the thought, thinking he couldn’t hear her. Guilt washed over him as he looked over his shoulder at her. She looked beautiful and very fragile sitting there in the moonlight. What in Oblivion was he doing leaving her like this? He was being a coward, and he knew it, but he couldn’t tell her why he had to leave. Kissing her had done so many things to him, the biggest of which was waking his wolf, who now demanded its freedom. The other things he’d have to sort out later. 

He opened the door and stepped out into the crisp night air. He went up the stairs toward Jorrvaskr and took a hard left toward the underforge. His transformation had already begun by the time the rock door fell into place behind him. He ran through the underforge tunnel out into the moonlit plains of Whiterun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	20. My Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara officially meets Farkas..finally.

Lunara pressed her fingers to her lips. Did that just happen? I’m not in some weird dream? Lunara glanced around the room and decided that no; she wasn’t. She could still feel the heat of him on her lips and decided that wasn’t something that would happen if she was dreaming. Pulling the cloak tighter around her body, she decided that regardless if that ridiculous man had kissed her and then ran off, she would spend the rest of the night in her own bed. She nodded once in determination and slid herself off the side of the table. 

Her side had not fully healed, and she winced as she made her way across the room. Even more reason to sleep in a comfortable bed and not this stone table. She took slight steps, but she made it across the primary room to the doors to the sleeping quarters. Leaning on the walls, she pushed the door open and made her way down the hallway. She passed Acolyte Jenssen’s room and found the door open and the room stark and empty. She pushed herself to take the last few steps to her area, and she half collapsed onto her bed and in less than five minutes she was asleep again.

Danica woke early and went to see her patient. She had questions that the Companions who brought her in never answered, and she hoped that maybe Lunara would be awake to answer them. Lost in thought, Danica entered the main room of the temple. The room was quiet, and she looked for Lunara and Vilkas, but all she saw was the furs she had draped her with and an empty chair. She panicked a bit but calmed, realizing that there’s no way that Lunara got far. Maybe she woke up and needed help to get to the outhouse. She smiled to herself thinking about how much the broody warrior seemed to care for the girl. She waited for several minutes, but no one entered the temple. “Kynareth save us, where in Oblivion have they gone?” She muttered as an acolyte motioned to her from the doors to the sleeping quarters.

“Yes, what is it?” she asked. 

“It’s Lunara, Priestess,” the acolyte said, “She found her way to her bed sometime last night.”

Danica sighed and started for Lunara’s room when a thought struck her. “Is she—alone?”

“Oh yes, Priestess. I think the warrior left early this morning,” the acolyte replied. 

Danica breathed an internal sigh of relief. It wasn’t any of her business; the two of them were consenting adults, but Lunara was not in the physical shape for those kinds of activities. She dismissed the acolyte, who went to the kitchen area to begin the morning meal, and she headed for Lunara’s room.

Danica knocked on the door. There was no answer, and the knob was unlocked, so she opened it a crack to look in on Lunara. She was still asleep, laying on her uninjured side. She was curled up with the cloak Danica had used to cover Vilkas draped over her. The small brazier had burned low, and she could feel the chill in the room through the open door. She grabbed a few small logs from the stack they kept in the hallway and entered the room to rekindle the fire.

Lunara opened her eyes and watched the priestess rekindling the fire. Is there anything that woman can’t do? She smiled a little, wondering for a moment if this is what it was like to have a mother. She pushed the thought from her mind. It didn’t matter if that was what it was like; she didn’t have a mother and Danica didn’t need the burden of her and the trouble that seemed to follow her. She was getting lost in her spiral of negative thoughts when she heard Danica speak to her. 

“Good morning, it’s good to see you awake. How are you feeling?” Danica asked, concern creasing the features of her face. 

Lunara swallowed and cleared her throat to clear the lump that had formed there. “I’m doing alright, considering. I think so anyway,” she said, wincing as she tried to sit up. 

“No, no,” Danica said, “you need rest. If you don’t rest the spells and potions won’t be as effective and it will be even longer before you’re back on your feet. Tell me what you need, and I’ll get it for you.”

Lunara gave up trying to make her stiff body move the way she wanted and laid back on the bed. “Some Spiced Wine might be nice,” she said.

“How about some water?” Danica replied with a smirk and Lunara rolled her eyes dramatically. “Fine,” she sighed, “I’ll have some water.”

Danica left the room, and Lunara’s thoughts turned toward Vilkas. Where had he gone in the middle of the night? Why on Nirn did he leave her and not tell her why? He’d saved her life twice now, three times if he had been successful in convincing the Jarl to not execute her. Had he been able to do that? He hadn’t bothered to tell her before he left. Her worry turned toward annoyance with him. Just who did he think he was, treating her that way? He can just stay wherever the fuck he ran off to, she huffed to herself. 

Danica re-entered her room with a bottle filled with water and a goblet. She poured from the bottle and handed Lunara the goblet. Lunara forced herself onto her elbow and emptied the goblet in three swallows. She held it out for more, but Danica stopped her. “Too much water at once will make you sick because of dehydration,” she said. Lunara plonked the goblet on the side table and fell back onto the bed. 

Danica wasn’t sure where to begin, so she asked the most obvious question. “Where did Vilkas go?”

Lunara glared at Danica and stared at the wall. What had she said? It had seemed like a neutral question. What happened last night? 

“I don’t know,” Lunara said through gritted teeth. “I woke up, and he was there and once he decided I would stay awake, he said he had to leave and then he did.” Lunara attempted to hide the tears that had formed in her eyes. She’d never be enough and people she cared about would never stick around. She understood that now, and the pain of the realization was almost too much.

Danica shook her head. The man was crazy or stupid to just leave her here and take off to do something frivolous. He’d been in the temple long enough watching over Lunara that Danica had formed some conclusions about him, and she decided he was neither of these things. It had to be something big for him to leave like that. Danica sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Lunara’s hair. 

“There child, I don’t think it’s as bad as all that. I don’t think he just left you alone for good. He’ll be back and I’m sure he’ll tell you all about whatever took him away.” Lunara remained silent, still staring at the wall. 

**_Four days later…_ **

Farkas opened the temple doors and looked around. Vilkas hadn’t been back to Jorrvaskr for several days and he had figured to find him here. His eyes widened in surprise as his eyes came to rest on Lunara, bent over her alchemy table and working on healing potions. He didn’t see Vilkas anywhere, though. Where had his brother gone?

Lunara looked up from the potion she was working on when she heard the temple door open. She did a double take when she saw Vilkas’ twin standing just inside the door. He was broader in the shoulders and shorter than his brother, but otherwise they looked the same. She swallowed hard as he walked toward her. 

“You must be Lunara, it’s nice to see you awake,” he said. He was smiling, his eyes filled with worry. 

“Yes, I’m Lunara. Vilkas told me he had a twin, but I’m sorry, I don’t remember if he told me your name,” she said, giving him a slight smile and trying to sound more in control than she felt. Why was he here? Had something happened?

“Sorry,” he replied, “name’s Farkas. Is Vilkas here?”

“Nice to meet you, Farkas,” she replied. “No, he left the same night I woke up. He said he’d be back soon, but I haven’t seen him since,” she said, shaking her head and trying to force the edge out of her voice. Farkas sensed she wasn’t telling the entire story and pressed her. 

“If you know where he went, please tell me. I’m worried about him; he hasn’t been home to Jorrvaskr since he left us at Dragonsreach to come back here to you. How long have you been awake?” 

“Four days,” she said, her face filled with worry and his expression softened. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “but I’m worried something happened to him. It’s unlike him to go this long without contact and I’ve looked at all the normal places he goes. I didn’t know where else to look.”

“It’s alright, I understand. I’m worried about him too,” she said. “Well, I am now anyway, when he first left, not so much,” she admitted, color rising in her cheeks.

“What happened before he left?” he asked, as he regarded her with an intense curiosity. Lunara went a bright shade of pink all the way to her hairline. She kept her eyes to the floor and mumbled, “He kissed me.”

Shock crossed Farkas’ face when he heard her answer. He knew his brother liked the girl because she kept the wolf quiet, but he didn’t think Vilkas liked her enough to kiss her or anything else. She just didn't seem like his type. Wait... that was it. The wolf! Farkas grabbed Lunara’s shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead, her eyes widening with shock. 

“Sorry,” he said, “but I think I know where he went. I’ve gotta go and you don’t know how helpful you’ve been.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “It’s getting tiring; men that look like you kissing my forehead and then telling me they have to go.” He grinned at her and she smiled back. 

“Go, go find your brother and tell him he has some explaining to do when he gets back.”

Farkas nodded and went out the door. Lunara went back to working on her potion. She always enjoyed days like today. Danica made house calls to the farmers just outside of town, and the acolytes spent their days doing whatever they wanted after they fulfilled their temple duties. The temple was empty and quiet now, and it filled her with a slight sense of peace. She only hoped it would last.


	21. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas and Aela find Vilkas. Farkas asks for Lunara's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two chapter update. It got to be super long so I broke it up, but couldn't bear to upload them one at a time. So I hope you guys enjoy!

Farkas and Aela crouched in a grove of trees near the entrance of Halted Stream camp. Aela had tracked Vilkas’ scent to the stream just outside of the camp. It had taken some convincing for Aela to agree to track Vilkas, but now that she was here she was glad she hadn’t sent Farkas alone. The camp was crawling with bandits and a few Silver Hand. If they had captured Vilkas, if he was still alive--he wouldn’t be for long.

“How do you want to do this?” Farkas asked.

“Can you create a distraction and draw them to the gate? I should be able to take out most of them one after another because the morons will all try to go through that narrow gate at once,” she said, shaking her head at the inevitable idiocy and bloodbath that was to come.

Farkas nodded and shot her a crooked grin. “I’m gonna go introduce myself,” he said, standing up and walking in the opposite direction, arcing his way toward the front gate without giving away Aela’s position. She had climbed up one of the trees and perched herself on a branch with her bow ready when she heard, “Hello boys! How are you guys doing this fine day?” She rolled her eyes at the corniness of what he said, but she had to admit it had gotten their attention. She took aim and took out the two archers perched higher up along the fences. The others in the camp had done exactly what she predicted, and they were pushing each other through the gate while yelling insults and threats at Farkas. He stood still with his greatsword unsheathed as Aela focused on taking out the clearly defined members of the Silver Hand. If any bandits got close enough to Farkas, he took their heads off with his sword.

Once the Silver hand members had fallen, Aela shifted her focus to the six remaining bandits that had managed to surround Farkas. She shook her head and jumped to the ground. Farkas was working his way through them, but there was one that he didn’t see, and she loosed an arrow that hit him directly between the eyes just as he had lifted his axe to swing it at Farkas’ head. Farkas killed the last of his attackers and dodged the falling axe just in time. He grinned at her again. “Thanks, shield-sister,” he said.

“Anytime,” came the gruff reply, “now, let's go find your brother before he gets himself killed.”

The duo entered the camp and made short work of the remaining bandits. Aela had purposely wounded a member of the Silver Hand and was working on making him talk as Farkas scanned the large room for any signs of Vilkas. He saw nothing, so he closed his eyes and focused on the scents. He sniffed the air and could smell the coppery stench of dried blood, body odor, and rotting animals. He concentrated harder and it was just barely there, but he thought he caught the scent of another wolf. He followed it to a section of wall with no door. _What in Oblivion?_ Then he remembered how the door mechanism to the underforge worked and he pushed on the wall with almost all his weight. It didn’t move, but Farkas heard a faint moan coming from beyond the wall. He turned to Aela and said, “Finish him off and come help me. This is a door of some kind and I can hear moaning coming from behind it.”

Aela took out her dagger and the Silver Hand captive started begging for his life. “We were only keeping him here until Krev told us where to move him to. Apparently it was a big deal to capture a member of the Circle. I didn’t know what she wanted him for, honestly,” the man pleaded. Aela rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“You knew exactly what you signed up for and if you didn’t you’re a damned fool.” She drew her dagger across his neck and his pleas instantly turned to gurgles as the life drained from the gaping wound. She wiped the dagger on the dead man’s cloak and went to help Farkas.

It took some doing, but they finally found the mechanism to open the door mounted on the underside of a table nearby. As the rock rolled out of the way, it revealed a small room lined with several cages. At the same time, Farkas and Aela heard the moan again and both ran toward the last cage in the row farthest from the door. It was dark there, but Farkas could see his brother’s shape without any problems. He laid naked on his right side, curled up on the floor of the cage with his back to the door. Farkas tried the door, but it was locked tight and no amount of strength could pry it open. They’d have to find a key.

The duo split the room between them, checking the corpses for keys that would fit the cage. Aela found one on the first bandit she’d killed after entering the camp. Farkas searched drawers and found a tunic, trousers, and a cloak to dress Vilkas. Aela grabbed a torch from a sconce on the wall and they headed back to the cage. Once it was unlocked, Farkas dragged Vilkas out and laid him on the ground. Vilkas moaned softly and he was drenched with sweat. His hair hung loose and clung to his face. Farkas took the torch from Aela and examined Vilkas’ body. He had some pretty bad bruising, but what concerned him the most was the open wound on the left side of his chest. He had been stabbed with something, and the wound had gotten infected and there were burn marks spidering from the wound like a poison and he could smell silver. _Damn it! How long had he been here like this?_ Farkas cursed himself for not getting worried sooner. He dressed Vilkas in the tunic and trousers he had found and then hauled Vilkas up onto his back and settled him across his shoulders. Vilkas moaned but showed no signs of waking up. Farkas nodded to Aela who turned and led them out of the camp to where they had hobbled their horses. He thanked the Divines that Aela had demanded they bring them. At least now he wouldn’t have to carry Vilkas all the way back to Jorrvaskr on his back.

They settled Vilkas across Farkas’ horse and he took the reins, leading the horse back to Whiterun. It was midafternoon now, and he thought if they didn’t run into any trouble they should be back at Jorrvaskr by sundown. Aela rode along beside them, watchful eyes alert for danger. They made better time than he thought and there was still about an hour before sundown when they stopped their horses at the Whiterun gates. Farkas then carried him through the city gates and up the streets to Jorrvaskr while Aela led the horses back to the stables.

Farkas kicked open the doors of Jorrvaskr and everyone seated at the table for the evening meal went silent. When they realized Farkas was carrying Vilkas and not a deer, the hall erupted into chaos. Ria ran ahead of Farkas to open the doors to the living quarters and others rushed around gathering healing potions and whatever else they thought could be useful. Ria opened the door to Vilkas’ room and laid him on the bed as gently as he could. He moaned and mumbled something unintelligible, but his eyes remained closed.

Farkas stepped back as Kodlak and Tilda examined Vilkas. They had determined the wound had indeed been made by something silver.

“And you guys call me ice-brain,” Farkas muttered. Kodlak ignored him and Tilda went about cleaning and dressing the wound. She poured several healing potions on the wound, but it didn’t seem to be improving. She shook her head and said to Kodlak, “we’re going to need the Priestess, the potions aren’t enough this time.” Kodlak nodded and turned to where Farkas was standing but he was already gone, headed for the temple.

Lunara was curled up on a bench ready a book about the alchemical properties of metals when the temple doors burst open and Farkas entered, slightly breathless. His eyes spotted her, and she could see he was worried and more than a little scared. He crossed the room and without greeting said, “We need the Priestess at Jorrvaskr, where is she?”

Lunara put the book down and said, “She isn’t here and doesn’t plan to be back for several hours. I think she is helping one of the farmers wives give birth. She may not even be back until tomorrow. What’s happened?” Her voice was filled with worry and she fought to keep herself calm.

“He may not have that long. You’ll have to heal him,” he said, grabbing her wrist and starting for the door. She resisted and he tugged harder. With a final jerk, she got loose from his grasp. She rubbed her wrist and said, “First of all, don’t grab me like that. The last two men that grabbed me ended up with a dagger embedded in them. Second, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me who is hurt?”

“Vilkas,” he replied, “he’s been poisoned.”

Lunara felt like her breath had been sucked away. Her mind filled with the memories of her sister and Silas and she froze. She snapped back to the present when she realized Farkas was still speaking to her. “It was sliver. Tilda has given him all the different potions we have and he’s not getting better. Something is different and she doesn’t have the skill to heal him.” He reached for her again and she backed away. She snorted and said, “You think _I_ have that kind of skill? While I am flattered you think that highly of me, I assure you I can’t heal him. I will probably do nothing but make things worse. No, I can’t do it. I will go and find Danica and let her know he needs her, but I can’t heal him.” She was shaking her head now, tears filling her eyes. No, she couldn’t, wouldn’t. Not with Vilkas. There was no way she could risk his life like that. Yes, she’d been practicing on herself and she was improving. She had even managed to heal a small scratch on a child that had come in two days prior. But a small scratch was not the same as a life-threatening injury.

Farkas started to insult her but thought better of it. He could see that she was scared to death. He grabbed her face in his hands and forced her head up to look at him. She closed her eyes to hide the tears and he said, “Look at me. Look at me now. You can do this. He saved your life twice; you at least owe it to him to try to return the favor. He deserves that much don’t you think?” He didn’t bother to keep the anger out of his tone. She opened her eyes and he could see the barely restrained fury held there.

“You think I don’t fucking _know_ he deserves that much? He deserves so much more than that! He deserves a healer who has the skill to actually save his life and not end it sooner!” One tear from each eye dripped down onto her cheek and ran down her face. Farkas growled in frustration.

“Fine, we’ve established what he deserves. Now let’s talk about what he has. He has a scared little girl that can’t even find the courage to _try_ and help him after he saved her life multiple times without even thinking about it. Let’s talk about that shall we? Or how about all the time he’s spent barely eating or sleeping, pacing the hallways here and in Jorrvaskr just waiting to see if _you_ would wake up, knowing there was nothing he could about it if you didn’t. If you don’t at least try to help him now, then you don’t deserve him, and he wasted his time saving your miserable little life.” His grip on her face tightened and he spat the words at her.

“Fuck you Farkas, you don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. I didn’t ask him to do any of those things. What you’re asking, no demanding, from me I am not sure I can give. What if I try to heal him and he dies anyway? You’re telling me that it’ll just be alright?” The tears were freely flowing now but he didn’t let go of her face. They stared at each other for several moments and he dropped his hands with a sigh.

“Of course it won’t just be alright, Lunara, I’m not saying that. But if you don’t do something and he dies anyway it’s going to hurt both of us a lot more, and I think somewhere deep down you know that. Please, I’m begging you, just try to heal him. You are all he has, and he needs you now.”

Lunara’s shoulders slumped and she stared at the floor. Silent sobs wracked her body and after a few minutes she lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“You said he was poisoned with silver?” she asked, making a mental checklist of possible antidotes for metal poisoning. Farkas nodded as she crossed the room to her alchemy table and started shoving things into her satchel. “I’m ready, lead the way.”


	22. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara tends to a wounded Vilkas.

Lunara followed Farkas through the doors of Jorrvaskr and looked around the mead hall in awe. She’d never seen a hearth that big before. She hadn’t realized she’d stopped to stare until Farkas cleared his throat from a stairway across the room.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” she mumbled, hurrying to catch up. They entered the living quarters and she practically had to run to keep up with his stride as they went toward Vilkas’ room. Kodlak was sitting in a chair near the foot of the bed when Farkas walked in, Lunara on his heels. Kodlak’s eyes widened in surprise but he said nothing to Lunara. He tilted his head towards her in greeting and gave Farkas a ‘let’s talk outside’ look as he stood to leave the room. Farkas patted Lunara’s shoulder and nodded and then went to find Kodlak out in the hallway.

“Where is Danica?” Kodlak said. His voice wasn’t angry, although he wasn’t pleased either. “She’s delivering a baby on one of the farms outside of town. The temple was empty and Lunara was the only one there. Now she’s here.” Farkas shrugged. “She definitely doesn’t have Danica’s skill, but she cares for him, so I think that matters for something.” Kodlak looked thoughtful.

“I hope you’re right,” he said at last, then he and Farkas both returned to Vilkas' room.

Lunara had set her satchel on the floor and knelt by the edge of the bed as the door opened and Farkas and the older warrior reentered the room. She looked up and smiled briefly and then turned to her patient. She took a deep breath and let it out to calm her raw nerves. Tilda had removed the tunic Vilkas wore to better apply the healing potions. Lunara tried to ignore the chiseled shape of his torso and focus on the problem. She moved his arm and tried to lift the bandages from his chest, and he moaned and tried to pull away from her. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. I know it hurts, let me help,” she murmured, keeping a grip on his arm. He calmed some and she reached for the bandages again, this time she was able to remove them.

She had never seen anything like this. The wound itself was about as wide as two of her fingers and it was deep. It had what looked like burn marks in a starburst pattern with the wound entrance at the center. It’s following the veins, she noted, continuing her examination. She could see the burns seemed to shimmer in the candlelight with flecks of silver. She had never seen a poison that looked like that. She placed the bandages back on the wound and patted his arm. She rummaged around in her pack and found the book she’d been reading earlier in the day. She flipped through it until she found the section on silver poisons and skimmed the page until she found what she was looking for. She shut the book and turned to Farkas, who was drinking something out of a pewter cup.

“Is he a werewolf?” She asked, with more force than she meant to. Farkas spit out his drink and Kodlak coughed. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the two of them down. “Shor’s balls,” she said, narrowing her eyes at them. “Is or isn’t he?” Farkas looked at Kodlak and shrugged.

“What does it matter, exactly?” Kodlak said, keeping his tone neutral.

“Oh, for the love of Mara,” she turned on him, “If you think that if you tell me he is I’m going to run screaming out of here and tell all of Whiterun what he is, then you have seriously misjudged my character,” she spat, and then regaining her composure, added, “sir.”

Kodlak smiled then. “No, I don’t think I have misjudged you. But I ask again, why does it matter?”

He was testing her, and she knew it. She shot a look of fury at Farkas who had the decency to look a little sheepish. She rolled her eyes and said, “It matters because different antidotes behave in different ways and silver poisoning is extremely potent in lycanthropes versus a normal human being with a metal allergy.” She looked at him again, and Kodlak nodded in approval.

“I think you have your answer then.” She nodded and turned back toward Vilkas.

There was an empty bottle of the healing potion Tilda used on the wound on the table beside the bed. She picked it up and sniffed it, then ran her finger along the inside of the bottle and licking the droplets off her fingers. The bitter taste of imp gall and scrib jelly coated her tongue. _A good start, although it needs redwort flowers and roobrush_. She set the bottle down and took out her mortar and pestle from her satchel. She rooted around and found the ingredients she needed and went to work mixing a stronger poison cure.

Several minutes later, the potion was finished, and she took a fresh bandage from her satchel and poured some of the mixture onto it. Then she started murmuring softly to Vilkas and she lifted and removed the old bandage. He moaned but didn’t try to move. _That was the easy part, he’s not going to like what comes next._ She motioned for Farkas to hold his shoulders and Kodlak followed suit and grabbed Vilkas ankles. She spread the wound open and poured the potion into the hole in his chest.The scream that erupted from the unconscious warrior was unlike anything she’d ever heard before. He thrashed on the bed as the other two men struggled to keep him still. She hurried to place the clean bandage over his wound and once he’d stopped thrashing the other two let him go.

“It’ll take about an hour for this potion to work, if it does,” she said to Farkas. “Why don’t you go get something to eat and I’ll let you know when it’s time to check him again.” Farkas started to protest, but Kodlak nodded in agreement.

“Yes, son, you’ve done everything you can do here. Why don’t you get some rest and food and let Lunara do what she needs to? I promise to come get you the minute there’s any change.” Kodlak said and Farkas nodded and left the room. Kodlak remained seated in his chair and Lunara ignored him. She was still kneeling beside the bed as she took Vilkas’ hand in her own and started praying to any divines listening for guidance. She stared at his face, trying to memorize it. If he died, she never wanted to forget what he looked like. _Stop it! If you start thinking that way, he will die._ She brushed a damp lock of hair from his forehead. She jumped when Kodlak cleared his throat. Lost as she was in her own thoughts, she had forgotten all about him sitting there.

Kodlak regarded her with curiosity. She didn’t seem the least bit upset or nervous at all to find out that Vilkas was a werewolf. He had no idea what to make of her perceived lack of reaction to the revelation. Danica didn’t even know for certain, he reasoned. If she did know, she would have mixed the stronger potions for Tilda to use on their occasional mishaps. The question on his mind now is what would she do with the information now that she had it? He cleared his throat again and she looked at him, not letting go of Vilkas’ hand.

“I wanted to thank you for coming to help. Farkas said you’re not as skilled as Danica in the healing arts,” Kodlak said and her eyes narrowed at him, waiting for him to say something insulting.

“I’m not. I’ve hurt more than I’ve helped on most occasions I’ve had to use actual magic to help someone. Two days ago was the first time I’ve managed to heal someone other than myself since my sister and then my best friend died, and that was just a child with a small thorn scratch,” she turned her gaze back to Vilkas. “My potions do seem to help though,” she added.

“Let us hope so,” Kodlak said.

A comfortable silence filled the space as the rest of the waiting time passed. Lunara stood up and murmured soothing sounds to her patient as she lifted the bandage to check his wound. It had improved slightly, but not nearly as much as it should have.

“Shor’s balls,” she muttered to herself, once again forgetting that Kodlak was still in the room.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Well, whoever sent for Danica is correct, something else is wrong,” Lunara said. “That potion should have cured the poison. All it did was slow it down. I’m going to need to examine the inside of the wound.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” he asked.

“I’ll need him held down so I can use my fingers to see if there’s anything still lodged in his chest. If there’s still an arrow tip or something in there it very well could be the reason he’s not responding to the potions. Before I do that though, I’ll need to mix another potion to have ready for once I get it out.”

Kodlak nodded and stood up. “I’ll get Farkas.”

“If there is anyone else you can get, I’d bring them as well. If you thought he thrashed when I poured the potion in it, just wait until I’m knuckle deep and rooting around in there,” she said.

Kodlak's face broke into a grim smile.

“Understood,” he said as he left the room. Still murmuring softly to Vilkas, she set to work on mixing another potion.

Kodlak returned several minutes later just as she had finished corking the potion vial. He was followed by Farkas, who introduced the other three men as Skjor, Torvar, and Athis. Torvar and Athis nodded and mumbled hellos, and Skjor said nothing, just glared at her through his one good eye.

The five men moved the bed out to the center of the room where everyone could fit comfortably around it. Lunara grabbed the bottle of distilled alcohol out of her bag and poured some into her hands. No need to worsen the chance of infection, she thought. When she was finished, she nodded to Kodlak, who instructed the other four men to keep Vilkas pinned no matter what. They all nodded in agreement and readied themselves. Lunara took a deep breath and plunged two fingers into the open wound.

Vilkas screamed like he was burning in the flames of Oblivion and Lunara supposed for a moment that’s probably exactly how it felt. _FOCUS!_ She screamed internally. She moved her fingers as gently as she could, but he continued screaming. He was growing weaker against the hands that held him and she could feel his pulse slowing. She moved her fingers again, deeper this time, and found it. A shard of silver was embedded in his rib. She managed to get her thumb in the hole as well and gripped the shard between her fingernails. She jerked it free and dropped it on the bed next to them. She reached for the potion but then realized blood was pouring from his wound. She pressed the old bandage to it, but it didn’t help.

“No, no, no,” she muttered, running through a mental list of things she brought with her to stop bleeding. She motioned to Farkas, “There’s a health potion in my satchel, pour it down his throat. It’ll buy me a few more minutes,” He nodded and did as she instructed. The bleeding slowed but didn’t stop.

 _Damn it to Oblivion! I can’t lose him now! I need some help!_ She prayed with a fervor she didn’t know she possessed. A flash from what she thought had been a dream came into her mind. _“Some who will save your life...others who you will save.” What in Oblivion was that supposed to mean?_ She felt a wall in her mind burst open like a river dam and a surge of energy flowed through her. She concentrated on pushing the energy through the hand she had pressed to his wound and into him. Tendrils of light the color of moonlight engulfed him, and his bleeding slowed. She used her teeth to uncork the cure poison potion she’d been holding in her other hand and lifting her hand slightly, poured it in the wound. She kept focusing her energy on him until she almost collapsed on the floor next to his bed. Farkas let go of Vilkas and caught her as she stumbled, but she managed to stay upright. She checked him over for signs of bleeding but that had stopped. She covered the wound with the last remaining clean bandage. His pulse was steady now, and she breathed for the first time in what felt like hours.

The other men released their grip on Vilkas and returned his bed to the original position. Lunara sunk to the floor with her back propped against the bedside table. Skjor, Torvar, and Athis bid their leave. Kodlak and Farkas sat down on the two available chairs in the room. Lunara leaned her head against the table and closed her eyes. Shor’s balls, she was exhausted. In her state she didn’t realize that Farkas was speaking to her. She blinked and tried to focus her eyes on him.

“I’m sorry, what?” she said.

“Do you need anything? Water, ale, food?” He repeated the question.

Her features creased into a tired smile and she thought about asking for a bottle of wine but instead she said, “I’ll take some water and I would love some food.” She closed her eyes again, but heard him exit the room, happy to be useful. She had almost fallen asleep when Kodlak spoke to her. “You saved him, thank you.”

She opened her eyes and looked at Vilkas first, then at Kodlak. “Don’t thank me yet. Thank me when he’s awake.” Kodlak nodded once and said nothing. She closed her eyes and had just about drifted off to sleep when Farkas returned with a flagon of water, a bowl of stew he had managed to sweet talk Tilda into making for the stranger in the hall, and a half loaf of bread he’d swiped from one of the tables upstairs. She accepted the offered items gratefully and, not realizing until that moment she was starving, began to eat.


	23. Meet the Harbinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and Kodlak have a conversation.

When Lunara finished eating, she placed the flagon and bowl beside her on the stone floor. The room had settled into a comfortable silence, punctuated by Vilkas’ even breathing. _Thank the Divines for that_. He hadn’t moved or opened his eyes since she used her magic on him, but he showed no signs he was in pain either. She got up off the floor and checked the wound again. She lifted the bandage and the spidering lines of silver poison were almost gone. The wound had closed, at least on the surface. She knew from Danica’s training that magic only heals the outside of wounds, but wounds heal from the inside to outside. She shook her head slightly. He still has a long way to go, she thought, but at least he’s still breathing to do it. She replaced the bandage and sat back down, closing her eyes and leaning against the table for support.

Kodlak gave Farkas a look that said, ‘go find something to do.’ Farkas cleared his throat and picked up the used dishes from the meal Lunara had eaten. The door closed behind him with a soft click and Lunara opened her eyes to find the old warrior studying her. He had gray eyes, almost the same color as hers, and his gaze was just as scrutinizing as Vilkas’. She did her best to fight the urge to look at the floor, or anywhere but those eyes. In the end, it was her that broke eye contact, although she could still feel the old man watching her.

“What is it?” She said, trying and failing to keep the annoyance from her voice.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry. I was lost in thought,” the old man replied. “I don’t know that we have been properly introduced with everything that’s happened. My name is Kodlak and I am the Harbinger of the Companions.”

“Harbinger?” She asked, confused. “Are you their leader then?” She studied him now, feeling a vague sense of familiarity. She had seen him before; she was sure of it. What she wasn’t sure of was whether it had been a dream.

Kodlak nodded, “I am. I guide and advise. Each person here is his or her own man or woman.”

 _Good to know I guess._ She fought the urge to roll her eyes and she had no idea why it was necessary that she knew that but decided to keep it to herself.

“My name is Lunara, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Harbinger. I only wish it didn’t have to be like this.” She looked at Vilkas then, as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. _What if he didn’t wake up soon, or ever?_ She looked back at Kodlak, who simply nodded.

“I know who you are dear, and I know at least some of what you’ve been through lately. I was the one who discovered you had been taken to the isolation cell. You were barely alive when I found you, and by the time I got back with Caius you had been moved. I’m so sorry,” he said, his eyes apologetic.

“Fuck Caius,” Lunara spat. “He arrested me, and he probably allowed those animals to do that to me in the first place. If I see him, he’ll get an earful from me about allowing prisoners to be abused on his watch. Assuming the Jarl hasn’t beheaded me first.” She stared at her hands she had folded in her lap and willed the tears not to fall. Saving Vilkas wouldn’t matter if she was executed before he woke up, now would it?

Kodlak chuckled softly. He’d never heard such language from a would-be priestess before. Although, he had to admit some of the things she had uttered under her breath when she thought no one could hear would probably make a daedra blush.

“What’s so funny?” she demanded.

Kodlak coughed and then said, “Nothing important, my dear girl. Although I can’t believe Vilkas didn’t tell you.”

“Tell me what?” she asked, panic rising in her voice. _Here it comes_.

“After you survived the poisoning and Caius arrested you, Vilkas came to me and asked to have an audience with the Jarl. He said that he believed that if he told the Jarl what he saw the night the guard was killed it might sway his decision whether to execute you. It took some doing, but Vignar persuaded the Jarl to hear Vilkas out. After Vilkas told the Jarl that you killed the leader of the Syndicate before falling unconscious, the Jarl pardoned you. He said that any malicious acts you may have done had been committed in defense of your own life.”

Lunara was stunned. _He had done all that for her? Why?_ He didn’t know her or anything about her. No wonder Farkas had told her she owed Vilkas, she did. She owed him her very life and she had no idea how that debt would ever be repaid.

“I-I don’t know what to say. I didn’t know,” she said in a whisper. She couldn’t look at Kodlak, who was studying her again.

Kodlak tilted his head and asked, “Do you care for him?”

Lunara’s head snapped up in surprise. “I’m sorry, what?” she said.

“Do you care for him?” He repeated.

She avoided the question with one of her own. “Why does it matter?”

Kodlak smiled and shook his head. She may be young, but she was a smart girl and he was glad to know it. “Vilkas is not one that gets attached easily. I can’t say for certain how he feels about you, but his wolf likes you. That can get complicated sometimes.”

“Aren’t all feelings complicated to some degree?” She asked.

“Aye my dear, that they are,” Kodlak replied. “It’ll work itself out the way it’s supposed to I think.”

“Maybe,” Lunara said, sighing.

The silence fell between them again, until Kodlak eventually stood up to leave. “It’s late, I’m going to try and get some sleep. Do you want Farkas to accompany you back to the temple?” he asked.

Lunara glanced between Kodlak and Vilkas and shook her head. “If it’s alright, I’d like to stay here and keep watch over him,” she said.

“As you wish,” he replied. “If you need anything, Farkas’s room is right across the hallway and I’m sure he won’t be too hard to find.”

Her face broke into a tired smile. “Thank you,” she said and after a slight pause she added, “and thank you for helping him to save me. I know none of you had to do it and I am grateful.” She lowered her eyes then, concentrating on a loose string in the fabric of her robes.

Kodlak smiled. “You’re very welcome, my dear. It seems you’ve already started to return the favor.” With that, he turned and left the room. The door closed behind him with a soft click and she was surrounded by silence, broken up by the soft, even breathing of her patient.

She knelt by his bed, taking his hand in hers. She laid her head on the side of the bed and said a silent prayer to whatever Divines were listening to let him make it through the night as she fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his breathing.

She woke several hours later when Tilda came through the door to check on Vilkas. Her feet had gone numb but Lunara didn’t care. She gave Tilda a half-smile as Tilda regarded her with suspicion.

“How is he? Still not awake?” She asked and Lunara shook her head.

“There’s no telling how long he had been like that before Farkas found him, it could be another day or so before he’s conscious,” Lunara replied

Tilda nodded. “Well you can go back to the temple now; I can look after him from here.”

Lunara shook her head. “That’s alright, I want to stay and keep watch over him.”

Tilda narrowed her eyes at her as Lunara stood up to try and get circulation back to her tingling feet. “No, you can leave. You aren’t needed here anymore, and you aren’t a Companion. Go back to the temple where you belong, girl.”

Lunara glared at her and bit the inside of her cheek. This woman would have to drag Lunara’s dead body through the gates of Oblivion before she’d leave him. “I will _not_ leave. I may not be a Companion, but _I_ came here and saved his life when it was beyond you to do so, so don’t order me away like I’m some child who will just do your bidding. How about you go about whatever other duties you have and leave his care to me and don’t you ever fucking try and tell me where I do and don’t belong. You don’t know me at all.”

Tilda flinched, but said nothing, glaring at Lunara. Lunara glared back, fists clenched. The door opened and Farkas appeared. He blinked at the two women who looked like they were about to come to blows. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Tilda turned to him and said, “I told her to go back to the temple. She isn’t a Companion and has no right to be here now that Vilkas is out of immediate danger and she is refusing to leave.”

Farkas sighed and ran his hands down his face. “Tilda, she is free to stay as long as she likes. Companion or no, Vilkas would want her to be here. He would be very angry if he woke up and she wasn’t here because you ordered her away.” His voice was soft and sweet, and the woman’s glare softened slightly. “Fine,” she said with a curt nod. “Kodlak will hear about this.”

“Great,” he said, “why don’t you go tell him now?” He gently guided her toward the door and through it before she had a chance to respond. He shut the door behind her and leaned back on it, closing his eyes.

Lunara unclenched her fists first, followed by her jaw. “She always like that?” she asked.

Farkas sighed and said, “sort of. She’s very protective of us from outsiders. The wolf-blood thing is a secret, you know.”

“You don’t say,” Lunara replied, turning back to Vilkas and lifting the bandage and checking his wound. The outside was almost completely healed now, only a small puckering of scar tissue remained. She removed the bandage completely, adding it to the pile of them that she needed to take back to the temple and clean.

Farkas chose to ignore her sarcasm. “How is he doing anyway?”

“His wound is healing very well actually,” she replied, “hopefully he’ll wake up soon.” A tinge of worry found its way into her voice, but Farkas hadn’t seemed to notice. “I actually do need to get back to the temple and see if Danica is back yet as well as clean these bandages. I don’t think I’ll need them for Vilkas, but another patient may need them soon.”

Farkas rolled his eyes. “Then why did you refuse to leave earlier?” he asked.

Lunara shrugged. “I will not be ordered around or talked down to by anyone. I am no one’s slave and no one is my master,” she said, and then under her breath where she thought Farkas couldn’t hear, “anymore.”

 _What did that mean?_ He had no idea, but the girl was interesting. He was starting to see why Vilkas had been drawn to her. She was a walking contradiction. She was both delicate and strong, submissive and stubborn. She was simultaneously fearless and terrified. It was an intriguing thing to watch. _Vilkas always did like studying curious subjects_. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Lunara had been gathering items and stuffing them in her satchel and jumped at the sound. She stood up straight as Farkas opened the door and Kodlak stepped in, followed by Tilda, who was staring daggers at Lunara.

 _The old bat had done it_. _She went and tattled on me!_ Lunara resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the old woman, choosing instead to bite the inside of her cheek.

Kodlak smiled at her. “Good morning, Lunara. How is he this morning?” He leaned to the side to try and get a look at Vilkas behind her and he stepped out of his way.

“His wound is healing nicely, and he should wake up soon, hopefully. It’s really up to him how long that takes,” she said, smiling back. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and started for the door.

“Where are you going?” Kodlak asked, stopping her. “Aren’t you staying?”

Lunara swallowed and glanced between Kodlak and Tilda. “I would like to, but I have a few things I need to do at the temple as well as let Danica know what’s happened, if she’s come back from the farm.”

Worry flashed in Kodlak’s eyes. Lunara realized that Danica didn’t know about Vilkas. She couldn’t have known, or she would have mixed the potions stronger to compensate for the lycanthropy. Which meant that Vilkas wasn’t the only Companion that had the affliction. Before Kodlak could say anything, Lunara spoke again. “I meant what I said to you yesterday. I won’t say anything to anyone. What I will do, however, is make sure that I start mixing the cure poison potions the Companions order from Danica. That way, they will be strong enough to work for whoever needs them, human or otherwise.” She stared at Tilda then, who flinched. “If it’s alright with you, Harbinger, I would like to go back to the temple for a couple of hours to tend to my duties and return later to check on him.” The tension left Kodlak’s body at her words. He nodded.

“That will be fine. You are welcome here anytime, Lunara.” He then turned to Tilda and said, “Do not bother her again, Tilda. She is not a threat to the Companions.”

“But-,” Tilda started, and Kodlak raised his hand. “No, you heard the girl. She will not speak of what she knows. It will be fine,” he said. With that, Lunara exited the room and headed back to the temple.


	24. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas wakes up.

Lunara entered the temple to find Danica and the acolytes rushing about trying to tend to a wounded soldier. She tossed her satchel on the bench closest to the door and went to see if she could help. “I’m here, Priestess,” she said to Danica. “What can I do to help?” Danica looked up at Lunara as a brief look of shock passed over her face. “Come hold these bandages while I try to heal him,” she said. Lunara did as she was instructed, and soft yellow tendrils of light surrounded the soldier as his wounds slowly stitched closed. Lunara wondered why her light had been the color of moonbeams. She decided she would ask Danica about it when they got a chance to talk. The soldier had stopped bleeding now and Lunara removed the bandages she’d been holding. She began picking up the other used bandages and rags that needed to be washed and tossed them in a bucket at the end of the table. She grabbed the bucket by the handle and went to retrieve her discarded satchel, adding Vilkas’s bandages to the bucket as well. The other acolytes busied themselves mopping up the mess on the floor. Lunara headed for the kitchen area and put water on to boil. Cleaning these rags was going to take awhile and she wanted to get back to Jorrvaskr soon.

Danica watched Lunara’s movements, sensing something had shifted in the girl. When Lunara headed for the kitchen, Danica followed. As Lunara was moving about the kitchens setting up kettles of water, Danica asked, “Where have you been? The acolytes said you didn’t come back last night. I was worried you’d gotten yourself into trouble again.”

Lunara shook her head. “I’m sorry, Priestess, but there was no one else here when Farkas came for you and there wasn’t time to send word to you.”

“Farkas came for me?” she asked. “What happened?”

“Farkas came by earlier in the day, apparently Vilkas hadn’t been back to Jorrvaskr in a few days and he figured he’d find him here. When he didn’t, he went looking for him and found him badly injured. He took him back to Jorrvaskr where they gave him healing potions but they weren’t working so Farkas came for you, but I was here so I went instead. Turns out the reason the potions weren’t working was because he still had a bit of a poisoned dagger stuck in the wound. I managed to get it out and then he started bleeding so much. I had no idea what else to do and suddenly he was surrounded in this light, like your healing spell, only it was the color of moonbeams, and the bleeding stopped and the wound closed. He’s still unconscious, but I think he’ll be ok. At least I hope he will,” she was rambling now, focused on the bubbles that were starting to form in the kettle. She used the poker to pull the kettle out of the fire and set it down on the hearth. She dropped the dirty rags and bandages into it and stirred it with a large wooden stick. 

“You-you healed him? With your magic?” Danica was both amazed and confused. She could hardly believe her ears. It was only a couple of days before Lunara had finally managed to heal someone other than herself. Odder still was the fact that the spell color had not been the soft yellow of restoration spells. Danica tried to remember what color Lunara’s self healing spells had been, but she didn’t think she’d ever seen any color. Peculiar indeed.

Lunara smiled. “I did,” she said as she lifted a rag out of the steaming kettle, setting it on the table. Using a bar of lavender soap and a horse hair brush, she went to work on cleaning the stains from the rag. Danica followed suit and sat down beside her to start cleaning her own rag. They worked in silence for a few minutes and then Danica asked, “Have any of your healing spells ever been that color?”

Lunara thought for a moment and then replied, “I don’t think they’ve ever had a color, really. There’s nothing when I heal myself, the wound just sort of closes. It’s the damnedest fucking thing really.” She clapped her hands to her mouth when she realized what she’d said and looked at Danica wide-eyed. The priestess just smiled back at her. “Divines forgive you, child, but you do have a mouth. I don’t think I’ve met a priest or priestess who swears like you do.” 

“Sorry,” Lunara mumbled, concentrating on a particularly stubborn stain to avoid looking at Danica.

Danica laughed and then asked, “Will you tell me what happened? How were you able to heal him?” Lunara told her the story, leaving nothing out except the lycanthropy part of the story, as she promised Kodlak. “You said you had a flashback from a dream and then the energy started flowing? What dream was this?” She asked.

“Yes,” Lunara answered. “I had a dream, or at least I think it was a dream when I was poisoned that Solara came to see me. She told me that I would make many allies fulfilling my destiny, some who would save my life and others I would save. There was more to it, but that’s the part that came to mind before it happened.”

“That may not have been a dream, child,” Danica said. “You were dangerously close to death during that time.”

“What do you mean? Are you saying that actually happened? I really saw my sister?” Lunara said, incredulous. “There’s no way.”

“As humans, we are not privy to the inner workings of Aetherius and the Divines,” Danica replied, shrugging. “There are powers at work we can’t even begin to understand.”

That’s not cryptic at all, Lunara thought, turning her attention back to the task at hand. 

Several minutes passed in silence, then Danica spoke again. “I’ll finish up here, why don’t you go back to Jorrvaskr and check on your patient?”

Lunara said, “it’s ok, I feel like I need to do something. Sitting there waiting for him to wake up is making me crazy.”

Danica shook her head. “That man sat here for hours stretching into days doing the same thing for you. Go,” she said, plucking the rag from her hands. Lunara stood up and stretched. She smiled at Danica and patted her shoulder. “Thanks,” she said, then she left the kitchen, grabbed her discarded satchel, and headed back to Jorrvaskr. 

Lunara entered the mead hall and headed toward the living quarters. She passed Tilda, who was sweeping the hallway. Tilda ignored her and Lunara said a silent thanks. She entered Vilkas’s room to find it empty except for him laying on the bed. She dropped her satchel on the floor by the bed and pulled one of the chairs over to sit next to the bed. She watched him, mentally assessing his condition. His breathing was still even and clear and there were no signs of the wound reopening. She finally had time to look around the room. There was a bookshelf stuffed with books, a writing desk, the bed, two chairs, and the bedside table. There were a couple of books stacked on top of the table. She read the titles, ‘An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim’, and ‘Great Harbingers’. She picked up the first book and flipped through it, fascinated. She’d been in Whiterun for almost six months and she’d never left the city walls. The province was quite big, although she knew it was in the middle of a bloody civil war. Maybe once Vilkas was back on his feet, she could travel more. She grew excited at the thought and then remembered the Syndicate. They were everywhere and she had killed their leader. People would be after her now. She wasn’t safe in Whiterun or anywhere now. She pushed the thought from her mind and focused on the book, raising her gaze ever so often to look at Vilkas. She finally gave up trying to read the book and studied his features. It was a handsome face, she had to admit. Chiseled viking features under a fringe of dark hair and those ice-blue eyes that could make her heart stop. She leaned forward in the chair and took his hand in hers. It was warm, and she gave a silent prayer of thanks for that. Now if only he would wake up. 

The door to the room opened and Kodlak entered, followed by Farkas. “Oh, Lunara, you’re back. I trust the Priestess is well?” Kodlak said. 

Lunara nodded, “Yes, she is. She sent me back here to keep an eye on Vilkas. Is that alright?”

Kodlak waved his hand. “It’s fine, my dear, you are welcome here. How is he?”

Lunara shook her head. “There’s been no change since this morning.” She let go of his hand and leaned back in the chair. Kodlak nodded. 

“Can I get you anything?” Farkas asked. Lunara shook her head. “No, thank you. I’m fine.” 

They both turned and left the room, leaving her alone again. 

Lunara snorted and jerked herself awake. It was the fourth time she had fallen asleep in the chair. She had no idea what time it was, but several hours had to have passed. She got up and stretched her back. She went to the door of the room and opened it, peeking out into the hallway. It was quiet, but she didn’t have any idea what the normal sounds of life in Jorrvaskr were. She tiptoed across the hallway, knocking softly on Farkas’s door. He didn’t answer, so she pushed the door open enough to see him sprawled face first across his bed, sound asleep. She closed the door and went back across the hall. She moved the chair and sat on the floor next to the bed. She laid her head on the mattress using her arms as a pillow, and fell asleep again.

She felt something touching her hair and she jumped, sitting upright. “Hey you,” Vilkas said, he finished brushing the hair out of her eyes. She smiled sleepily, and said, “hey you.” She got up from the floor and pulled the chair back over to the side of the bed, sitting down. He watched her, his expression blank. “How are you feeling?” she asked, worried. What if something had gone wrong when she healed him. Nonsense, she told herself, if that was the case, he wouldn’t have woken up. “I’m okay, I think. Still pretty weak though,” he said, wincing as he tried to sit up. She started to tell him not to do that, but thought better of it. He pulled himself to a seated position. “What happened?” she asked. 

He avoided her eyes and said, “I was out..hunting. Some bandits snuck up on me and got me with a poisoned dagger.”

“That so?” she said, annoyed. 

He shot her a look of confusion mixed with annoyance. “Aye, it is.”

“So is this hunting trip you were on was the super important reason why you kissed me and then left me alone in the temple in the middle of the night?” She was in it now and she didn’t care. All of the pent up fear, worry, and anger of the last several days came flowing out and she was powerless to stop it. She hadn’t realized how angry she had been with him.

He stared at his hands, his hair falling across his face and hiding his eyes. He couldn’t tell her the truth. He had no idea how she would react and couldn’t bear to see her look at him in fear, or worse, tell anyone else. No, it wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. 

“Fine, don’t tell me. Whatever, I’m leaving. I’ll let Farkas know you’re awake or you can scream for him yourself. I really don’t care,” she spat the words as she stood up and slung her satchel over her shoulder. Her hand was on the door handle when she heard him say, “please, don’t leave yet.”

She paused, but didn’t turn. “Please,” he said again, “stay.” She turned then, and collapsed back into the chair. “Talk,” she said, crossing her arms.

He took a deep breath and let it out, wincing. His chest was still very sore and the rest of his body was stiff from lack of movement the last several days. “I’m sorry I left that night. Given what happened after, I regret it more than you know. I don’t even know how I got back here.”

“Farkas brought you back. He came to the temple looking for you a couple of days ago. By that time, you’d apparently been gone four days and he checked all your normal spots and couldn’t find you. I guess he thought if you were anywhere you’d be there. When I told him I hadn’t seen you and I didn’t care to after you left the way you did, what I said had given him an idea and he ran off,” she said, glaring at him. 

“I already said I was sorry,” he said, glaring back at her. “After I left you, I did go hunting and I was attacked by bandits with poisoned daggers. They took me back to the camp where Farkas apparently found me and kept me there, but I didn’t know for how long.” He dropped his gaze and avoided her eyes. 

“After he brought you back, apparently Tilda tried giving you cure poison and health potions but they weren’t working so Farkas came to the temple looking for Danica. She wasn’t there and he brought me instead. I pulled the tip of silver dagger out of your wound that was causing the potions to not work. And then I mixed a potion strong enough to cure the silver poison that you had been infected with,” She said, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t she continued. “You started bleeding heavily and I used my magic to heal you. You’ve been out for almost two full days.” She stared at him but he refused to look at her. “Now, is there anything you want to tell me?”

His head snapped up and panic washed over his face. “I forgot to tell you the night you woke up that the Jarl has pardoned you. I’m sorry for that too,” he said, choosing his words carefully. 

She nodded and said, “I know, Kodlak was kind enough to tell me. Thank you, by the way. I thanked him as well. It’s there anything else you feel like sharing?”

He shook his head and she sighed. Fine, he didn’t want to tell her about the wolf. She’d make him tell her. “I know what you are,” she said. Fury flashed in his eyes. “What are you talking about?” he asked, his voice cool.

“I know what you are,” she repeated, angry that he was pretending to not know exactly what she was talking about. “For the love of Mara, how the fuck do you think I was able to heal you if I didn’t figure it out?”

“Get out,” he growled, “now.”

She stood up and started for the door. Before she opened it, she turned to him and said, “Fuck you, you stubborn, idiotic man. At least I can leave knowing we’re even. You saved my life and I returned the favor. I hope you know that it changed nothing. You’ll always be Vilkas to me.” She left the room then, slamming the door behind her so hard it shook the walls. She ran all the way from Jorrvaskr to the temple, tears flowing down her cheeks. 


	25. My Brother, the Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas is being stubborn. Lunara meets Jarl Balgruuf and gets her official pardon.

Farkas was startled awake by the sound of Vilkas’s door slamming and footsteps stomping away down the hall. He jumped out of bed and opened the door just in time to see Lunara disappear around the corner. What in Oblivion had happened? For a brief moment, he considered going after her, but decided against it. Instead, he opened Vilkas’s door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Vilkas sat up in his bed, his back resting on the headboard. His head was tilted back, his eyes closed and his lips were stretched into a tight line. He hadn’t even seemed to notice Farkas had entered the room, although Farkas knew better. He sat down on the chair that Lunara had previously occupied and watched him. After a few moments of silence he spoke. “Good to see you awake, brother.” Vilkas didn’t move or speak. Okay, he thought, he doesn’t want to talk. We can do that too. He leaned back in the chair and waited. 

After several minutes had passed, Vilkas opened his eyes and looked at Farkas. “Did you tell her?” he asked. 

Farkas looked confused. “Did I tell her what?” he asked.

“The wolf-blood. Did.you.tell.her?” Vilkas growled through gritted teeth. His eyes were ice cold orbs of fury and pain. 

Farkas put his hands up in surrender. “I swear to you, brother. I told her nothing. She figured it out all on her own. I’m not even sure how other than she is a skilled alchemist and she reads a lot of books,” he said. “When I brought her here, she had no idea. She looked you over, looked at a book she had, and tasted the potion Tilda gave you,” he made a face of disgust at that, “then out of nowhere she turns to me and Kodlak and asks if you’re a werewolf. I’m telling you, she figured it out all on her own. When Kodlak asked her why it mattered, she told him that if he thought that she’d run screaming from here to tell all of Whiterun then he’d seriously misjudged her character, and when he asked her again why it mattered, she simply said it mattered because the potion need to be stronger if you were. Other than that, she didn’t seem to react to that at all. And she was here when you woke up, wasn’t she?” Vilkas tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Farkas shook his head and sighed. “For such a smart man, you really are an idiot.”

Vilkas sighed, his eyes still closed. “I guess so. Nothing that can be done about that though. It’s probably for the best anyway.”

Farkas rolled his eyes. “Really?! You’re just going to let her go like that? She saved your life, even though it pushed her beyond whatever limits she had. She didn’t want to risk doing more damage to you and I begged her to come here. I can’t believe this is how you repay her.”

“She made it very clear we were even when she walked out,” Vilkas said coldly. 

Farkas snorted. “She only left because most likely you told her to, am I right? Considering she butted heads with Tilda to stay and keep watch over you, I don’t think she planned on leaving at all.”

Vilkas looked at Farkas again, a half smile on his face. “She did what?”

Farkas nodded, smiling back, “you heard me. I walked in here to check on you yesterday morning and her and Tilda were standing right here exchanging words. Lunara looked ready to tear her head off.” He chuckled at the memory. 

Vilkas shook his head, smiling at the image Farkas created. “That would’ve been something to see. 

“Oh it was,” Farkas replied. “Now tell me, brother, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing,” Vilkas said, shrugging. “There’s nothing to do now. It’s not like we were in love or anything. We barely knew each other and most of that time was spent worrying the other was going to die. No, I think I’ll just leave this one alone.” 

Farkas rolled his eyes again. “Gods, you are a stubborn idiot.”

“That’s the second time today someone has said that to me,” Vilkas said, “it’s getting tiresome.”

“Maybe you should think about that then,” Farkas said as he stood to leave. “I’m going to find some breakfast. I’ll bring you back something.” He left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Alone in his room now, Vilkas sighed and stared at the ceiling. What had he done? He’d hurt her, he knew, but he had no idea how to fix it. _You could start by apologizing,_ a part of him said. He pushed that thought from his mind. What did he have to apologize for? She’d pressed him to tell her something he clearly didn’t want to share so whatever happened after was on her. _Not true and you know it,_ that part of himself said again. Doesn’t matter anyway, he thought stubbornly, she’ll refuse to talk to him now. _It would serve you right too,_ another part said. He laid down with his back to the door and stared at the wall until he fell asleep again.

*********

Lunara sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes felt like sand had been poured in them, both from lack of sleep and crying. She got dressed, grabbed her satchel and went to the kitchens for something to eat. The acolytes were busying themselves with meditation or other temple duties and didn’t look up as she passed them. Once in the kitchen she grabbed an apple and some cheese to eat on her way to the forge. She If Vilkas wanted to be a stubborn horse’s ass, it wasn’t going to affect her life. She’d keep her promise to Kodlak, and she’d even mix the potions like she agreed to, but beyond that, her life was her own and she wanted no part of his. 

Before she’d been arrested she had started drawing some rough sketches of a set of scaled armor she wanted to make as well as a new bow. Her daggers were gone now, so those would have to be reforged as well. She sighed as the list of things she needed to do before she could leave Whiterun grew. Better get started, she thought as she adjusted her satchel and walked out of the temple. 

The breeze ruffled her braided hair as she walked toward Warmaiden’s and Adrianne’s forge. She munched on the apple and cheese, finishing the last bites as she got to her destination. Adrianne was working on the imperial army’s large order. She looked up as Lunara approached. “Good to see you again,” she said. “Wasn’t sure if you were coming back.” 

Lunara blushed slightly. “Yeah, I had a bit of trouble for a few days, but I’m back now.” She dug her sketches out of her satchel and held it out to Adrianne. “Can I use the forge to create these? I’ll provide the materials.”

“I suppose so,” she replied, “if you’ll help me smith a few swords first. I’m behind on the army’s order.”

Lunara looked at her feet. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

Adrianne smiled and said, “no worries. Let’s get to work.” Lunara tied the blacksmith apron around her and they began working in tandem smithing sword after sword.

Four hours later, there was a stack of ten imperial swords ready to be sharpened at the grindstone. Lunara had smithed a new set of matching daggers for herself, and was looking around for suitable materials for her new bow when she saw something wedged between the forge and the wall of Warmaiden’s. Curious, she took off her apron and hung it up and walked around the back side of the forge to investigate. There was a small chest there, and when she opened it, it was full of all of the materials she could ever need to smith anything she wanted. How had it gotten there? Was it Adrianne’s? She called Adrianne over to look at the chest and asked, “Did you know this was here?”

“It’s been there since I’ve worked this forge. There never seemed to be a way to open it, so I just left it alone. How did you get it open?” she asked.

“I just touched it and it unlocked,” Lunara said, running her fingers along the items stacked neatly in the chest. 

Adrianne shrugged. “Guess they belong to you then,” she said. Lunara’s eyes went wide and she said, “N-No, I couldn’t take all this. I’d never use it! There are materials here I have no idea how to use!”

Adrianne shrugged again and said, “Well I imagine you can just take what you need and leave the rest. It won’t open for anyone else so it’s safe there.”

“How about we split it. You’ll have the materials you need to finish orders, and I can create my stuff without using any of your materials.”

“Are you sure?” Adrianne asked. Lunara nodded in response and started taking things from the chest. When she was finished she had a pile of materials for her and one for Adrianne. “Thank you,” Adrianne said, picking up her materials. “You’d better get going, it’s time for you to be at the temple now. Don’t worry, I’ll put your stuff away where it’s safe.” Lunara nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt from her robes, then she waved and ran toward the temple. 

Lunara was elbow deep in ingredients when Gerda, the maid from Dragonsreach, entered the temple asking to see Lunara. She wiped her hands on her robe and went to speak to her. “I’m Lunara, what can I do for you?”

Gerda smiled. “Jarl Balgruuf requests your presence at Dragonsreach,” she said. 

“O-kay,” Lunara said. “Let me grab my satchel and we’ll go.” Gerda nodded and Lunara turned back to her alchemy station and slung her satchel over her shoulder. “I’m ready,” she said and she followed Gerda out of the temple and up the stairs to Dragonsreach.

Lunara gasped as they entered Dragonsreach. She had known the palace was huge, but seeing it in person was awe-inspiring. She followed Gerda up the stairs to the main hall, suddenly very self-conscious of being dressed in only her temple robes. Gerda stopped and spoke to the Jarl herself. “My Jarl, this is Lunara, the one I was asked to fetch from the temple.”

Balgruuf nodded once to Gerda, “Thank you Gerda. That will be all.” His voice was deep, echoing in the large room. The maid bowed and walked away, returning to her work.

Balgruuf turned his attention to Lunara. “Hello, there. I am Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun. You are Lunara, the girl who was accused of killing a guard?”

Lunara flushed a deep shade of red and said, “Yes, my Jarl.” She didn’t lower her eyes, but regarded him with the same curious expression he had for her. “I had expected to see you sooner. I told Vilkas I wanted to meet you as soon as you became conscious,” he shook his head and continued, “I did not expect to have to summon you myself.” His look was serious now, like a father scolding a child.

Lunara looked at her feet now. “I-I’m sorry, my Jarl, I had no idea that you wished to see me. Vilkas went on a hunting trip right after I regained consciousness and was severely injured. He only regained consciousness yesterday and didn’t have a chance to tell me.” Or chose not to, she thought bitterly. 

Her face must have betrayed her thoughts because Balgruuf said, “are you alright, girl?”

Lunara nodded. “I’m fine,” she said. She wasn’t, but she was determined she would be.

“Well, it’s no matter. You’re here now. I just wanted to tell you in person that I have pardoned you for your accused crimes. You are free to go about your life in Whiterun or anywhere else in Skyrim you wish.”

She bowed slightly and said, “Thank you, my Jarl. Will that be all?” There was silence and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Yes, that will be all,” he said finally and she let out a silent breath. “You are dismissed.”

“Thank you,” she said as she turned to leave, resisting the urge to run down the stairs and out of the palace. “Lunara,” Balgruuf said, stopping her in her tracks, “do try to not get into more trouble, will you?”

She nodded, not looking back at him. She straightened her shoulders and walked out of Dragonsreach and back to the temple.


	26. Farewell, My Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and Vilkas have a heart-to-heart.

Lunara settled into a routine and somehow had managed to avoid seeing Vilkas at all for several days. She had been busy with her preparations to leave after talking with Danica. They had decided that she should travel to the other holds of Skyrim to sell her potions. Whiterun may be the trading hub of Skyrim, but other cities were bigger and far more impacted by the war. She had been making preparations for her journey for the better part of the last couple of weeks. She got through the days without giving him a single thought, but the nights were harder. She had woken up several times having dreamt of the night he kissed her, swearing she could still feel his lips on hers. It both annoyed and unsettled her and she always had trouble going back to sleep after. 

Tonight was one of those nights. She found a spot high up on the outside wall of the city that had a view of the road leading up to the city gates and she could see the stables to watch the horses as well. It was a peaceful spot, the guards didn’t walk down this way often and mostly left her alone. Her temple robes fluttered in the breeze as she dropped her satchel and sat down. She cast a dim magelight spell and pulled a spell tome ‘Ethereal Chest’ from her satchel. She had bought it from Belethor a few days ago, but hadn’t had a chance to study it yet. She was so absorbed in her reading she almost didn’t notice the trio of warriors walking toward the city gate. She glanced up from her reading to see Farkas and Vilkas walking on either side of a red headed female warrior. She looked fearsome as the shadows of the braziers flickered across her painted face as they passed, headed toward the gate. Vilkas glanced in the direction she was sitting and she quickly extinguished her magelight, surrounding herself in darkness except for the aurora lights. He continued to look in her direction and she knew he could probably see her even in the dark, but the darkness comforted her regardless.

The trio continued walking and she could hear murmurs of their conversation from behind the wall and then the sound of the city gates opening and slamming shut behind them. She let out a breath and cast her magelight again. She was trying to concentrate on the book when she heard Vilkas speak to her. “Mind if I sit down?”

She looked up at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind. The look of sadness in his eyes startled her and she bit her tongue. Instead, she slammed the book closed and shoved it in her satchel. She stood up, looking up at him, “Do whatever you want. I was just leaving anyway.” She started to go around him, but he blocked her path. “Please stay,” he said, “we need to talk.” She stared daggers at him and said, “no, we don’t. I gave you a chance to talk and you chose not to. I don’t care what you have to say now. It’s not me who had the problem. Now please, let me pass.” He moved to one side, giving her enough room to pass. As she did, he said, “You’re right, you know. I’m sorry.” She stopped, keeping her back toward him. “I am too,” she whispered. She turned back to him then and said, “I’m leaving Whiterun tomorrow morning. I have no idea when or if I’ll be back, so whatever you have to say I guess you’d better say it. Just don’t expect it to change anything.”

She was leaving?! A feeling of slight panic washed over him at that. “Will you sit with me?” he asked, struggling to keep his voice even. He sat down, dangling his feet over the edge of the walkway. Lunara stood for a moment, deciding, and then walked over and took a seat beside him, dropping her satchel as she did so. They both stared out over the dimly lit plains of Whiterun, neither speaking. 

It was Vilkas who broke the silence between them. “I hope you’re not leaving because of me,” he started. “Whiterun has become your home, has it not?”

Lunara rolled her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself,” she said coolly, then added, “Whiterun is where I live, but I wouldn’t call it home. I’ve never been anywhere I could truly call home. That’s what happens when you’re an orphan. No, I had already begun to think about leaving before you decided to be a stubborn fool. It was actually one of your books that I read while you were unconscious that gave me the idea. It was called ‘An Explorer’s Guide to Skyrim’, I think.” She smiled a thin smile and shook her head, chasing the memory away.

“Would it have mattered if I had behaved differently?” he asked. “Would you still be leaving?”

Lunara looked down at the road below them. She honestly had no idea. She liked to think that it wouldn’t have mattered, but it might have. She shrugged one shoulder and said, “I don’t know. At least I would’ve had a reason to visit more often other than seeing Danica and Adrianne. But I have no idea what would have happened and there’s no use dwelling on that now. I don’t think I’m really built to stay in one place very long though. Trouble tends to follow me wherever I go. The fact that I haven’t been in trouble in the last couple of weeks is truly the work of the Divines, don’t you agree?” She smiled, she was rambling now and she knew it but it was nice to have him near. No matter how angry she’d been with him, she’d missed his presence too.

He stared straight ahead, unable to look at her. She studied his profile now. His hair had gotten longer and had come loose from the leather strap he used to tie it back. She resisted the urge to push it back away from his face. She could see the sadness in his eyes too, and she figured that’s why he wouldn’t look at her. Still as stubborn as ever, she thought. 

He dropped his gaze to the road below and spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper. “It terrified me, you know. Knowing that someone else knew my secret. That kind of trust is..difficult to give.” He shrugged then, “I guess I was worried that even for all the life and death experiences we shared in that short time I still knew next to nothing about you and you the same about me. And then all of a sudden I wake up and you know the biggest secret, the one I kept from everyone and not only did you know, but you just figured it out without anyone revealing it to you. I had no idea how to deal with that. I even got angry at Farkas and assumed he told you.” He smiled wryly at that. “He gave me an earful after you left, by the way. He called me a stubborn idiot.”

She bit her lip, trying to suppress a smile at the thought of Farkas calling Vilkas an idiot. “What else did he say?” she asked, failing to suppress a giggle.

He turned to her, still smiling and said, “he said you didn’t react at all when you figured it out, and you told off Kodlak when he questioned why you wanted to know what I was and that you almost came to blows with Tilda when she tried to throw you out. I would have liked to see that one.” He was grinning now, and she felt her cheeks grow warm. “Then he asked me what I planned to do about what had happened and I told him nothing. He called me a stubborn idiot and when I told him he was the second person that day to call me that, he said that I should probably think about why that was.” 

“And did you? Think about it?” Lunara asked, her smile gone now.

“Aye, I did, every minute of every day. I was too much of a coward to come find you and apologize though. I hate to admit it, but there it is,” he said, frowning.

“I see,” she said. “I understand better now, and maybe I shouldn’t have pressed you to share something when you weren’t ready because you’re right. The only thing you really know about me is that trouble finds me no matter where I go.”

“And you have wicked aim with that dagger of yours,” he added, nudging her gently and nodding to the dagger strapped to the belt of her robes.

“That too, I guess,” she grinned, “but you really don’t know much else.”

“No, not much, although I did learn a few things while trying to keep you alive,” he said quietly.

“Like what?” she asked, concerned.

He spent the next hour relaying the events that had happened while she was in jail and being held captive. He told her about the prophecy the seer shared with Valuxus and how now that Lunara had killed him the Syndicate will fall into disarray and eventually disband altogether. He told her about his meeting with the Jarl and Kodlak and Caius interrupting it and Balgruuf threatening the guards with their families lives to give up her location and finally about Farkas leading them to the hideout. “And then we found you there and when you put that dagger through Valuxus’s eye and then collapsed, I remember thinking that I might never see you alive again,” he finished, looking away from her again.

She’d had no idea about any of this. In all of the chaos that ensued after, no one had bothered to fill her in on the details. She shook off the feeling of anger that threatened to wash over her. It didn’t really matter now, did it? “So what did you think about the prophecy, did you believe it?” she asked.

He shrugged. “I think in the end it became a self-fulfilling prophecy. In the end, by trying to prevent it from coming true, he forced it to when he had your sister killed.”

“He had my best friend murdered too,” she said quietly, as memories of Silas flooded her mind. “I hadn’t known him long, but we had become friends. He was my only friend and Valuxus had him murdered for helping me, only he made me believe it was my fault Silas died.” Tears had gathered in her eyes and threatened to fall. She stared at her lap, dimly aware of Vilkas putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. She started crying then, and he stroked her hair without saying anything. She cried for Solara, Silas, Captain Pelus, and her aunt and uncle. She cried for all the things that might have been, and all the things she feared never would be.

She pulled away from him, wiping her tears on her sleeve. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay,” he said softly, reaching out and wiping away a stray tear from her chin. He hand cupped her face and she smiled at him, eyes still glistening with unshed tears. “Please,” she said, “don’t kiss me. I couldn’t bear to go if you did.” She turned her head away then, and he let his hand fall. 

They sat in silence for a while, until she stood up and gathered up her bag. “I need to get to bed, I have an early start in the morning.” He sighed softly and stood too, taking both her hands in his. “Please be safe, and do come back sometimes. There are people who care about you here, don’t ever forget that,” he said, his voice uneven. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. “Never,” she breathed. He pressed his forehead against hers, his free hand cupped her face again. He bent and kissed her trembling lips. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, tears sliding from under her lashes. 

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers again, wiping away the tears that had fallen. “Don’t cry, my sweet moon, everything has a way of working out,” he whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Farewell, my wolf,” she said, “I’ll see you again.” She turned and left him standing there alone in the darkness. He sat down on the ledge where he stayed until just before dawn. He heard the gate open and smelled lavender, honey, and the unmistakable scent of her. He stayed quiet, watching her walk down the road to the stables. She never looked up to see him sitting there, never once looked back at the city after she mounted her horse and rode toward White River Bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends part one of Lunara's story. There's more to come though, so keep reading!


	27. The Road to Ivarstead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara leaves Whiterun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a fluff chapter. :)

Lunara didn’t sleep much after leaving Vilkas that night. She tossed and turned, more than once wondering if she shouldn’t just go to him and abandon her crazy traveling potion merchant scheme. No, she told herself sternly. If he and I are destined to be together, it isn’t right now. She gave up on sleep shortly before dawn and got up to put on her new armour. Once she was dressed, she threw her satchel over her shoulder and picked up her backpack full of potions she had made for the next city. She left the temple and walked slowly towards the city gate. She smelled the crisp morning air, overcome with a strange sense of sadness. Vilkas was right, this had become her home in some ways. Now that she had no idea when she’d see it again, she realized how much it had come to mean to her. Lost in her thoughts as she was, it didn’t take her long to reach the front gate. The guards ignored her, as they tended to do since the dungeon incident. She pushed through the gates and walked down the road to the stables. She thought she felt eyes watching her, but she knew she’d lose her resolve to leave if she looked up at the walkway and saw Vilkas sitting there. He’d had no idea how hard it had been for her to walk away from him last night. She squared her shoulders and kept walking.

When she reached the stables, she checked the saddle bags on the horse she’d bought from Skulvar a few days before. Skulvar had said her name was Queen Alfsigr, but he called her Allie for short. She had packed everything yesterday evening to make sure she was ready for her early start. The first large city she was headed to was Riften, and she had a long way to go. She finished checking the saddlebags and fished a carrot out of her satchel, feeding it to the horse. Then she mounted Allie and pointed her toward White River Bridge. She fought the urge to look back at the city as she left it. Instead focusing on the road before her. She had been in Skyrim for six months and had never so much as left Whiterun. She had thought more than once that going on this adventure alone was the dumbest thing she’d ever attempted to do, but the only person she knew who had the ability to protect her was Vilkas and he was a Companion who had his own responsibilities to attend to. Responsibilities he probably neglected for far too long just looking after her inside the walls of the city, she reminded herself. 

Just after crossing the bridge, she dealt with a pack of wolves that tried to attack Allie. She harvested the alchemical ingredients she could from them and then rolled the bodies down the embankment and into the river. No sense in leaving them to rot in the sun, she thought. She took a drink from her waterskin and climbed back on her horse. The scenery was beautiful and she got so caught up in it that she almost missed the stack of rocks that indicated the turn she needed to get to the mountain pass that lead to the town of Ivarstead. She dispatched another pack of wolves, and turned her horse toward the pass. 

The path was steep and she hoped that nothing spooked the horse on their way up the slope because it was a long way to the bottom. About halfway up, the wind picked up and her hair whipped around and hit her in the face. She pulled Allie to a stop and dug in the saddlebag for her cloak and hood. Once she had fastened both, she nudged Allie forward. They reached the summit of the path and found a small herd of mountain goats huddled together for warmth. It was freezing here, and the wind howled through the narrow pass relentlessly. Snow from the mountainside flew around wildly stinging her exposed skin. She urged the horse to go a bit faster and soon they were decending down the other side of the mountain. She breathed a sigh of relief when she approached a river marked on her map as Treva River. She slid off the horse to give it a chance to rest and drink. 

Allie’s ears flicked back and forth and she stomped her feet. “What is it girl?” Lunara said, petting the horse while scanning the banks of the river for danger. Across the river upstream there was a huge black troll. It wasn’t coming for her, but it was making it very clear the other side of the river was its territory. She murmured soft soothing noises to the horse, praying to the Divines she didn’t get spooked and run. She took her bow off her back and nocked an arrow. Make every shot count, the thought as she aimed for one of the creatures many eyes. She let the arrow fly and it hit true. The troll roared with pain trying to find the direction of the arrow. Lunara nocked another arrow and when the creature opened its mouth to roar again, she let go of the bowstring and the arrow went into its mouth and stuck out the back of it’s neck. She put the bow across her back and turned back to the horse. “There, see the bad troll is all gone now. Come on, let’s get across this river,” she said to Allie as she led her across a small path made of stone across the water. On the other side, she harvested alchemical ingredients from the dead troll and checked the pockets of the two dead soldiers she assumed had been killed by the troll. One had a book and a few septims, and the other had a few septims, a silver necklace, and an amethyst ring she thought might go for some coin. She shook off the feeling of guilt and what amounted to robbing the dead with the justification that if not her, bandits or worse would do the same. She said a prayer for forgiveness, although she wasn’t sure if it really mattered. She got back on her horse and made the rest of the trip to Ivarstead. 

The village was small nestled at the base of the tallest mountain she’d ever seen, with only an inn, a lumber mill and a few scattered homes set along the main road. It was late afternoon now, and she decided to see how much a room was at the inn. She had no idea how much longer it would take her to reach Riften, but she didn’t want to be traveling the roads of Skyrim alone in the dark. She stopped her horse and slid off, leading her toward the back of the inn and the river bank. She dropped the reins, letting Allie graze and get her fill of water. When she was satisfied, Lunara led her back to a small grove of trees near the side of the inn and unhooked the saddlebags. She had made them special, with a set of straps so she could wear them like a backpack. She put her arms through the straps of one, and carried the other up the steps of the inn and through the door. 

This inn looked almost exactly like Dead Man’s Drink in Falkreath. It had a large main room with a hearthfire that did an excellent job of keeping the place warm. There were several tables and chairs spread about the room, with patrons scattered around the room. She heard a male voice in the direction of the bar say, “Welcome to the Vilemyr Inn.” She pushed the hood of her cloak back and turned her attention toward the voice, making her way to the bar. 

“How much for a room?” she said. 

“It’s twenty-five septims for the room and an extra ten for the private bath,” he said.

“I’ll take just the room for now,” she said, counting out the coins and laying them on the bar.

“Thank you. I’ll show you to your room, right this way,” he said. He led her to a large room with two beds, a small table and chair and a dresser. “My name is Wilhelm if you need anything else,” he said, nodding to her and closing the door. She dropped her packs on the floor, and unfastened her cloak, laying it across the bed. Although the day had been relatively peaceful, she was tired. She sat down on the chair and started rummaging through her pack, looking for the spell tome he had been studying the night before. She wasn’t a conjuration mage, but she was determined to learn how to use this chest. It would be so much easier to be able to summon all of her stuff instead of having to carry it all over Oblivion’s half acre. She found the book and laid it on the table, flipping it open to the pages she’d been reading when Vilkas showed up. A small smile crossed her lips at the thought of him. It hurt more than she would’ve liked to admit leaving him there, but she thought in the end it would be best. She’d had no intention of joining the Companions and she couldn’t and wouldn’t ask him to give up his home and responsibilities to go traveling with her. 

She turned her focus back to the spell tome. She finished reading the book and stood, ready to attempt to conjure the chest. She concentrated on the chest appearing, just like the book had said to and a purple swirling light appeared on the floor in front of her. When it cleared, there was a large, almost transparent outline of a chest on the floor. She checked the book again, wondering if she’d messed up the spell somehow, but the book had vanished. She shrugged and ran a hand along the top of the chest. It felt solid, it just didn’t look that way. Guess that’s what it meant by ethereal, she thought. She opened the lid and found it empty. She placed some food in it, it was easy to replace if her experiment didn’t work. Then she closed the lid and concentrated on making the chest disappear. The purple light appeared again, and the chest disappeared. She did a little happy dance and then composed herself. She summoned the chest again and opened it to find the food she placed in it still there. Yes, this would do nicely, she thought, grinning.

The inn doors flew open and chaos erupted in the main hall. Patrons were scattering to their rooms, knocking over dishes and flagons. People in Skyrim are jumpy, she thought as she sent the chest back and went to open her door. There was a town guard standing in front of the open door yelling, “Is anyone here a healer? We need a healer quickly, the captain has been attacked by a bear.” 

Lunara watched as the other patrons ignored the guard, concerned only for their own safety. She walked out of the room and said, “I am a healer. If you give me a moment to get my satchel, I will come with you.” The whole inn stopped and stared at her, incredulous. No one said a word, but the guard nodded and said, “quickly, please.” Lunara ducked back into her room and stuffed a few potions into her satchel and then went out, closing the door behind her. “Let’s go,” she said, crossing the room quickly while the inn patrons stared at her. 

She followed the guard down the road to the lumber mill. Several guards had laid the captain on the platform of the mill. When the guard and Lunara approached, the others moved back to let them pass. She felt the captain's heart beating; slow and getting slower. She looked him over and found several deep gashes on his right thigh. She dug around in her satchel and pulled out a healing potion she had created. She handed it to the guard and said, “pour this down his throat. It’ll slow the bleeding while I work on the rest of him.” The guard nodded, beckoning the others to help. 

Lunara tore away the remnants of the fabric breeches from the wound. She put one hand over it and concentrated as she used her other to pull another healing potion from her bag. The moonbeam colored tendrils of light surrounded the captain’s leg as she uncorked the bottle with her teeth and poured it directly into the gashes on his leg. She watched in amazement as the skin stitched itself back together. Once the wound was closed, she pulled her hand away and stood up. After a few minutes the captain coughed and opened his eyes. The other guards helped him to his feet and he spoke to her. “You saved my life and you didn’t have to. Here let me give you something for your trouble. He fished in his coin purse and handed her 25 septims. “I know it’s not much, but it’s all I have to give you,” he said with a sad smile. She took the gold and said, “No, no. It’s okay. Thank you.” She dropped the coins in her satchel and started to walk away as the guard who came to the inn stopped her. He held out another twenty-five septims. “Here,” he said, “this is for helping when no one else would.” 

“Thank you,” she said. Then she turned and walked back to the inn, smiling to herself.


	28. Am I a Bard Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara goes to Riften, gets drunk, and sings.

Lunara spent the remainder of the day out in the main hall of the inn. She ordered some wine and watched the people come and go. It was all very interesting to her how life in this tiny village at the base of a mountain was not unlike life in Whiterun. She listened to Lynly’s soft lute playing and even tipped her once. She thought she might like to try her hand at the lute one day. Maybe she’d become a bard. She smiled into her cup at the thought. No, she should probably just stick to what she knows, potions. She ordered some stew and bread for her supper and then made her way to her room. Once she finished eating she undressed and crawled into her rented bed, falling face first into the pillow and was asleep in minutes. 

Tendrils of soft light filtering through the windows of the room woke her. It wasn’t often that she slept all night without waking up, but she’d take it. She yawned and stretched, throwing back the furs and climbing out of bed. The stone floor was cold on her bare feet and gooseflesh ran up her skin at the chill in the room. She dressed in her armor as quickly as she could and went out to the main room to warm herself by the hearth. The room was empty, the other patrons had gone home or were asleep in their rooms. She went back to her room and rummaged through her pack for some jerky and cheese. She ate quickly, stuffing items into her pack as she did. When she was finished, she picked up her pack and left the inn.

Lunara found Allie next to the trees where she’d left her the night before. She muttered a word of thanks that whatever bear had attacked the guard captain had left her horse alone. From what she had seen, Ivarstead didn’t have a carriage available and she really didn’t want to walk the rest of the way to Riften, or back to Whiterun for that matter. She tied the saddlebags on, mounted the horse and set off in the direction of Riften. 

She mused at the amount of practice she got shooting creatures from the back of her horse. She couldn’t believe how many animals lived in the wilds of Skyrim. Of course, for as far back as she could remember she had lived within the walls of a city and there wasn’t much chance of seeing woodland creatures there. She was gaining alchemy ingredients and wolf pelts at an alarming rate and was contemplating stopping to give Allie a rest and summon her chest when she heard someone yell, “never should have come here!” She counted three bandits coming toward her with weapons drawn. This was not how she wanted to spend her day, but she guessed life had other plans. She slid off of Allie with her bow drawn and gave the horse a smack on the hindquarters and she took off into the woods. Lunara nocked an arrow and fired at the bandit closest to her, putting an arrow through his neck. One down, two to go, she thought.

She slung her bow across her back and drew her daggers. She took the fighting stance like Amren had shown her and waited. She needed them to come just a little bit closer. The next bandit crossed her invisible line and she threw her dagger, burying it in his eye. The third bandit hesitated to come closer, and Lunara watched, waiting for her to decide. The bandit girl let out a battle cry and ran screaming at Lunara, her battle axe held high, ready to strike. She was weaving too much for Lunara to accurately throw her remaining dagger, so she ran toward the bandit with a scream of her own. The bandit swung her axe down, trying to cleave Lunara’s head in two. Lunara ducked and rolled to the side, close enough to the second bandit to grab her dagger from his skull. She stood up and the two circled each other until the bandit lunged forward again. Lunara ducked and rolled forward, coming up directly in front of the bandit and burying her daggers in the bandit’s chest. Lunara watched as the life drained from the bandit girl’s eyes before pulling her daggers free and wiping them on the dead girl’s cloak.

Lunara’s hands were covered with the bandit girl’s blood, but otherwise she seemed unharmed besides a few scratches on her arms from dodging attacks. She looked around, now where in Oblivion had her horse gone? She let out a long, loud whistle just like Skulvar had taught her and heard hoofbeats coming from behind her. Allie trotted up and stopped shaking her head.

“There you are, glad you kept yourself out of trouble,” Lunara said to the horse as she untied her waterskin from the saddle and poured it over her hands. The horse snorted a response. Once her hands were no longer sticky, she did a quick search of the bodies and found several septims, some gold and silver jewelry, potions and alchemy ingredients. She took the first bandit’s dagger since it looked to be in the best shape, thinking maybe she could improve it and get a few septims for it. She tried to retrieve her arrow as well, but the shaft broke and she tossed it aside in frustration. “Shor’s balls,” she growled. “Gonna have to get better at retrieving arrows, Lunara. Do you see a damn forge around here anywhere to make more?” Gods, she hadn’t even been on the road two full days and she was already talking to herself. She shrugged and summoned her chest, loading it up with the ingredients and items she’d collected. She banished it and climbed up on the horse. She nudged the horse forward and they were off again.

The rest of the journey to Riften was uneventful, save for the occasional wolf. Lunara was glad she didn’t cross paths with any more bandits. The ordeal had left her stamina somewhat depleted and she only had a few stamina potions in her pack and she wanted to save them for more dire circumstances than right now. I’ve gotten soft living in the temple for so long, she thought, smiling a little. She guessed she’d be what the Nords referred to as a ‘milk-drinker’. Although she failed to see how that was really an insult. Milk was actually quite good for the body and helped to build strength, so why would one not want to be a milk-drinker? She was busy pondering this question as she reached the stables of Riften. 

She slid off Allie’s back and unhooked her bags, slinging them over her shoulder. She fished out a few coins from her purse and she handed them and the reins to a redguard stable hand who nodded and went on his way. She walked towards the gate and was about to enter when I guard stopped her. 

“Halt,” he said. “Before I let you in, you need to pay the visitor’s tax.”

Lunara narrowed her eyes at the guard. She’d seen this kind of thing done before in Bruma, but decided to play along for the moment. “What’s the tax for?” she asked, acting innocent.

“For the privilege of entering the city, what does it matter?” the guard replied gruffly.

Lunara crossed her arms and glared at him. “It matters because this is obviously a shakedown and it’s horseshit,” she spat. “Who the fuck do you think you are taking advantage of travelers like this? By the way, from what I’ve seen so far, I don’t think entering this city will be that much of a privilege, so you might want to rethink that as a reason.”

Another guard standing to the side of the gate sputtered and coughed as the guard that stopped Lunara glared at her. “All right, all right. I’ll unlock the gate. Just keep your voice down,” he said.

“That’s better,” Lunara said. The guard turned back to her and said, “the gate’s unlocked, you can go in now.”

“Thank you,” Lunara said, pushing the gates open and entering the city. The smell that assaulted her nose as the gates closed behind her was a mixture of rotting wood and stale mead. She wrinkled her nose and tried to breathe through her mouth. She started walking toward the center of the city. She was stopped by a large Nord wearing a set of ill fitting heavy armor. She was absorbed in the shoddy workmanship of the armor when she realized he was speaking to her. “I’m sorry, what?” she said.

The man growled at her and said, “I don’t know you. You in riften looking for trouble?”

“Uh, no,” Lunara said, “I’m here to sell a few things and move on.”

“Good,” he said, “the last thing the Black-Briars need is someone poking around in their business.”

“Whatever,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I really don’t give two septims stuck in Dibella’s ass about the Black-Briars.” She started walking past him and he said, “I’m watching you.”

“Yeah,” she said over her shoulder, “you can watch my ass as I walk away.” She kept walking, muttering a string of curses all the way to the marketplace. 

It was busy here and Lunara spent most of the morning just wandering around taking in the sights. Once she got past the smell, it was actually a quaint old city. She had picked up some errands she thought she might be able to handle on her travels as well. Balimund needed fire salts, those seemed difficult but not impossible to come by, and Madesi the jeweler needed some sapphires, a mammoth tusk, and some gold ore. She figured the jewelry he would make with those items would be gorgeous-and expensive. 

The marketplace had cleared out for the mid day meal and Lunara decided to take a walk around the docks. “Sorry,” she said as she almost ran into an argonian woman. She’d been too busy looking at the trees of the Rift forest to pay attention to where she was going. The woman moaned and said nothing. “Excuse me,” said Lunara, “are you alright?”

“Oh, my aching head,” she said, “why do I do this to myself?”

“Do you need help?” Lunara asked. 

“Can you help me? If you can’t help me I’m going to lose my job here at the fishery,” the woman said.

“I can try to help. What’s your name?” 

“Wujeeta,” she said. “I need to get my hands on a health potion. I tried some skooma a year ago and ever since then I can’t stop. Bolli says if I show up to work like this again I’m out.”

“Is that all?” Lunara said, digging in her satchel. “Here you go.”

“Your kindness will never be forgotten. Here take this,” she said, handing Lunara a small silver peridot ring. “It’s all I can offer for what you’ve done.”

“Thank you,” Lunara said, dropping the ring into her satchel. Wujeeta nodded and left. Lunara stood on the docks for a while, watching the dragonflies flit across the water. It was late afternoon when she went back inside the city walls. She entered the inn and rented a room, paying extra for the private bath. She dropped her pack on the floor, dug around until she found her temple robes and headed downstairs to the bathing room. The door locked behind her and she stood in front of an enormous wooden tub that was filled with steaming water. Oh, this is going to be lovely, she thought, stripping out of her armor and laying it in the basket next to the door. She relaxed in the bath for over an hour, washing her hair with dragon’s tongue soap. Only when her skin was wrinkled did she get out of the tub. She dressed herself in her temple robes and cuffed boots, gathered up her armor and went back upstairs to her room. 

She put her armor with her pack and sat down to braid her hair. She was just about done when there was a knock at the door. An argonian man who introduced himself as Talen-Jei came to invite her down for dinner. The inn’s special for the evening was apple cabbage stew. Lunara shrugged and agreed to join, following him downstairs. 

She seated herself at one of the tables and Talen-Jei brought a bowl of stew. She paid him a few coins and began eating. She was more hungry than she expected to be. I really do need to start eating more often, she thought. Talen-Jei took a seat across from her. “Would you care for one of my special drinks, milady?” he asked. She blushed a little at that. No one had ever referred to her as anything remotely close to a lady before. “What do you have?”

“There are three; the Velvet LeChance, the White-Gold Tower, and the Cliffracer.”

“What’s in the Cliffracer?” she asked. 

“Firebrand Wine, Cyrodiilic Brandy, Flin and Sujamma.”

“I’ll have two of those,” she said. She should sleep well tonight, she thought.

Talen-Jei left the table and returned a few minutes later with two flagons. She paid him for the drinks, took a sip and closed her eyes in pleasure as the warm heat of the Firebrand wine and Cyrodiilic Brandy warmed her body from the inside out. Talen Jei had seated himself at the table again, taking a break between serving customers. She had almost finished her first flagon and was feeling pleasantly lightheaded. “So how did you meet Keerava?” she asked.

“I met her when I first wandered into Riften several years ago. I’ve been smitten with her ever since,” he said, smiling in her direction. “In fact,” he said in a voice just above a whisper, “I’ve been thinking of asking her to marry me. I already have the ring, I just need three flawless amethysts to complete it.” Lunara finished off her flagon and said, “I can get those for you. It might take a few weeks, since I’d have to go back to Whiterun to get them, but they are yours when I do.”

“You’d do that?” he asked. “Absolutely,” she said, her words running together. “I think it’s romantic and Skyrim definitely needs more happiness right now.” She took a long drink from the second flagon, almost finishing it. “Why is there no bard here?” she asked. “There should be music, and dancing here.”

Talen-Jei rolled his eyes and shook his head. Humans and their low alcohol tolerance. She stood up then swaying slightly on her feet, and said, "I’m going to sing everyone a song." Most of the patrons ignored her. She cleared her throat and started singing ‘Jenny of Oldstones’. It was a song her Aunt Sosia used to sing to her and her sister to get them to sleep. By the time she had finished the song, the inn had gone quiet with everyone watching her. She flushed a deep shade of pink and sat back down in her chair. Talen-Jei stared at her in astonishment. Slowly, people started coming to her table and giving her small tokens or septims for her song. She blushed each time someone complimented her singing. She took one last drink from her flagon, finishing it off. She complemented Talen-Jei on the drink and he just nodded, still stunned by her performance, and then she stumbled up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her. She fell face first into the bed, not bothering to take off her boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff chapter, but I figure there will actually be a lot of chapters like these in Lunara's story. Also the addition of the song Jenny of Oldstones was a shameless thing on my part. I absolutely love the song and I feel like it fits perfectly in the world of Skyrim. If you've never heard it here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTa1jHk1Lxc
> 
> She'll meet my absolute favorite follower, Inigo, in the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, thanks for readying!


	29. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara spends time in Riften and of course, meets Inigo!

Lunara woke the next morning with a pounding headache and her mouth tasted like someone had stuffed it with tundra cotton soaked in skeever urine. She pressed her hand to her head, slowly rubbing her temple while focusing her healing spell, then grabbed her waterskin and drained it. Her mouth felt somewhat better as she stood up, stumbling slightly. Those drinks are no joke, hopefully I didn’t make too big of a fool of myself. 

She made her way downstairs to find the common room empty. It was midmorning and everyone had gone out to the marketplace. She sat down at the same table she had the night before and Talen-Jei came over to see if she wanted anything to eat. She ordered some bread, cheese, and two apples. He nodded his head and left, not saying anything else. 

Keerava watched her from her place behind the bar, with an odd expression on her face. “All right, that’s it.,” Lunara said, “what did I do this time? Did I strip naked and run through the marketplace? Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened, but that’s a story for another time and another round of drinks.”

Keerava ignored her outburst and continued watching her. Lunara stared at the table and waited for Talen-Jei to return. He placed the items she ordered on a plate in front of her and she broke off a piece of bread and cheese, popping it into her mouth. “Please,” she said between bites, “what did I do last night that you guys are looking at me like this?”

Talen- Jei glanced from Keerava to Lunara and back again as though trying to figure out what to say. “Forgive us, milady. It’s not that you did anything untoward last night. Quite the opposite,” he paused and Lunara felt heat rush to her cheeks. What in Oblivion had she done?

“What is it then?” she asked, her eyes fixed on the plate in front of her. 

“The song you sang. It was such a mournful tune, and you sang it so beautifully. Where did you learn it? And where did you train to sing like that?” he asked.

Lunara would have given anything that moment to just turn to liquid and disappear through the cracks in the floor. She had sang? In public? “I-I didn’t train anywhere. My uncle used to sing the song to my sister and I, before he died.” Lunara stared at her hands, busying them with shredding the last of the bread, but she wasn’t hungry anymore. 

“Well,” Talen-Jei said, ”you should check out the Bard’s College in Solitude. If you sang that song for your audition they’d have no choice but to let you join.” He smiled and patted her hand. Her lips formed into a tight smile. Yeah, she wouldn’t be doing that, not in her lifetime. 

She got up to go back upstairs to change when Keerava finally spoke. “There’s a note here for you,” she said. “Not sure who brought it in, but they said to give it to someone matching your description.” She went to the bar and grabbed the note off the counter. Thoughts of Danica, Vilkas, and everyone else she knew in Whiterun flashed through her mind as she carefully broke the seal and read the note. 

_ My friend, _

_ Please come find me in the Riften Jail when you are ready. I am ready to pay what I owe.  _

_ Your Friend _

_ Inigo  _

Inigo? Who in Oblivion was that? “Are you sure they meant this for me?” she asked. 

Keerava sighed, “that’s what they said. It was to go to the dark-haired girl with the braided hair and gray eyes.”

“Who left it here?” Lunara eyes narrowed, and she sensed a trap. She’d seen what could happen at the hands of city guards working for the Syndicate, so meeting at the jail didn’t really seem safe to her. 

Keerava shrugged. “Don’t know, didn’t see their face. Paid me twenty-five septims to get that letter in your hands.”

“Thank you,” Lunara said, then she ran back upstairs and put on her gear. Once she was ready, she left the inn and went straight to Mistwatch keep and the city jail. Trap or not, she wasn’t running from whoever was looking for her. If whoever they were wanted to fight, she’d at least show up. 

The guards ignored her as she passed them and entered the jail. She followed the stairs down until she came to a guard sitting in front of another set of doors. “Hey, you’re not supposed to be down here,” he said. 

Lunara smiled sweetly and said, “it’s okay, I’m supposed to be here.”

“Oh, my mistake then. Go on in,” he said. 

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and the guard’s gullibility and went through the doors. She found a note on the table about a crazy khajiit who had paid them to lock him up. If the guards needed to get to him, there was a key in the broken lockbox, and she glanced around the room, not seeing one. Very secure jail the Jarl has here.

Lunara wandered into the room to her right and found the lockbox on the mantel above the fireplace, grabbing the key and hurrying toward the cells. Unlocking the first cell on the left, she swung the door open and sat down at a table across from a Khajiit with bright blue fur. His orange eyes watched her thoughtfully for a moment before he broke the silence between them. “Come to kill me at last, have you? Thank the gods, I can bear the guilt no longer.”

“I’m sorry—what?” Lunara said, shaking her head. She would swear before the Jarl that he seemed familiar somehow, but she knew she’d never seen him before.

“You do not remember? Ugh, that is my fault also,” Inigo said. 

“Do you know me?” Lunara asked. 

“I am your so-called friend Inigo. At least I was—until I shot you in the head with an arrow.”

Inigo told her the story of what happened and how he came to be in the Riften Jail. When he finished Lunara sat quietly for a few moments as he watched her.

“I’m not the person you remember but I could use some company on my travels. I’m a traveling alchemist and it would be nice to have someone with me, especially while I’m harvesting ingredients and such. I can survive on my own if I have to, but I’d like someone watching my back. I can’t pay you much, but I will split the profits of the potions I sell with you.” 

“I—fight with you?” Inigo said. 

“Yes, Inigo. Don’t waste your life in this cell,” Lunara said. 

“Or die defending you! Yes, I feel lighter in my heart now that you have given me this opportunity,” he said, his orange eyes glowing with excitement. 

“Just watch where you aim that bow of yours,” Lunara said, smiling. 

“Do not joke about such things my friend,” Inigo said, standing up and putting on the worst looking iron armor Lunara had ever seen. She wasn’t the best blacksmith in Skyrim, but she could definitely create something better than that. Once Inigo had finished putting on his armor, he collected his things from the cell. 

All of his worldly possessions included a dragonfly in a jar, a journal, and a book. She felt a pang of sadness as she watched him. She knew better than anything what it was like to be alone and have next to nothing. Although she still wasn’t sure she could trust him, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she had met him before and tried to shrug it off as they walked out of the jail. Once outside, they split up, Inigo wandering around the stalls in the market and Lunara went to the lower level of the city to sell her potions to the alchemist there. He bought her entire stock of cure disease potions after testing just one. Those are going take a while to restock. 

She thanked him, leaving the shop with her coin purse several hundred septims heavier, then she bought two iron ingots from Balimund and improved the dagger she’d taken off the bandit on her way to the city. Balimund was so impressed with her work he bought it for almost two hundred septims. Feeling proud of herself, she walked over to Madesi’s stall and sold him all the jewelry she’d picked up since leaving Whiterun. After spending a few more minutes wandering around the market, she turned and headed toward Bersi’s store with the ridiculous name, and bought a leather-bound journal, a dozen quills, and two bottles of ink. 

Lunara left the shop, ducking behind the inn so Inigo wouldn’t catch sight of where she was going and went to the stables to speak to the stable master. She petted Allie as the stable boy ran off to fetch him, talking in soft murmurs while she waited for the men to return. The stable master introduced himself as Hofgrir Horse-Crusher. Interesting name. She wanted to comment about it but thought better of it, thinking surely there was a story behind it. “Can I buy a horse?” She asked. 

“Suppose so,” he said, “it’s 1000 septims.”

Lunara counted the coins and handed them over. “It’s the one with the saddle,” he said, nodding toward a speckled grey horse, who munched happily on a mouthful of hay from the trough. Lunara smiled, holding out an apple to each of the horses and rubbing their velvet noses as they crunched them greedily. I hope Inigo likes him. She walked back toward the gates, narrowing her eyes at the Nord who stood watch there, and he gave her an equally acrimonious stare as she passed.

Lunara and Inigo meet at the inn and paid for another two nights, then she scribbled a note for Danica, leaving the note with Keerava along with some extra coins for the courier to rush deliver it. She retreated to her room and locked the door just as the inn was filling with its evening patrons, trying to avoid the embarrassment of anyone commenting about her previous night’s “performance.” 

Inigo made himself comfortable at a table and ordered a bottle of ale. He was pondering his wonderful fortune that Lunara had chosen to let him live instead of killing him on the spot, but it meant that the guilt he carried about what he’d done became heavier on his heart. He took a drink of his ale and waited for Lunara to come downstairs for dinner. When she didn’t, he shrugged and ordered himself some stew. Talen-Jei had just set his bowl down when he heard two men making comments about the girl with the voice of a Goddess who had sang at the inn last night. He waved Talen-Jei over and asked, “Who are they talking about? Who sang here last night?” He didn’t think Keerava paid for traveling bards. 

“I’m not entirely sure of her name, but she stayed here last night in the room upstairs. I think you came in with her earlier. Everyone is hoping that she’ll sing for us again,” Talen-Jei said. 

“Uh, I don’t think she plans to appear tonight,” Inigo said, looking around the room again. 

“That’s too bad,” Talen-Jei said. “Hemming Black-Briar has offered to pay her 500 septims for her to sing tonight.”

Inigo choked on his stew. Five hundred septims? To sing a song? Must’ve been some performance. Although, he was a Black-Briar, and they were used to throwing coin at people to get them to do their bidding. “Do you think you could take to her and see if she’ll come down and sing for us? Please?” Talen-Jei pleaded. “I would ask her myself, but I don’t want to bother her.”

Inigo, still coughing, took a drink of his ale. What made Talen-Jei think he could convince her to do something like that? Inigo shook his head, “So you’d rather me do it?“ He said, wiping his mouth. “Well, I suppose I can ask her, but if she says no, I won’t pressure her and no one else will either,” he said. He finished his food and left the table. He stood outside her door for a few minutes before knocking.

Lunara was sketching a new set of armor for Inigo when there was a soft knock at her door. She went to answer it, unlocking and opening the door only a few inches. “It’s me, Inigo,” he said, and she opened the door wider to let him in, closing and locking it behind him. She sat back down on the bed and he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. “You can sit down,” she said, smiling at him. “I won’t bite.”

Inigo did as she requested, taking a seat on the only chair in the room. He cleared his throat, and she set aside her journal and charcoal stick to look at him. “Out with it,” she said. “I can see you want to say something.”

Inigo nodded. “I was downstairs eating and everyone down there is talking about your performance last night. Talen-Jei asked me to come see if you’d be willing to do it again,” he said. “Hemming Black-Briar offered to pay you 500 septims to sing again,” he added.

She flopped back onto the bed and groaned. Shor’s balls, what had she done? She was rather starting to wish she had stripped naked and ran through the marketplace. Somehow she thought that would be less embarrassing than having strangers asking her to sing. She had to get out of this town, and soon. She sighed and said, “I will have to respectfully decline the request, Inigo. First of all, something tells me it’s not a brilliant idea to take money from anyone named Black-Briar, and second, that was a one-time thing brought on by one too many Cliffracers. If I had known that Talen-Jei’s special drinks were that strong, I wouldn’t have ordered more than one. Is it too much to hope that all the people who witnessed that won’t leave Riften and spread the word? Like, ever?” she sighed again, throwing her arm across her face. “You’d think I’d learn not to drink. I always get into trouble when I do, although this is nothing compared to the trouble I got into before.”

Inigo laughed. “My friend, I think yes, what you hope for is too much. The citizens of Skyrim are always on the move. I remember the first time I got drunk. I woke up the next morning with a shaved tail and an ear full of goat cheese. It was quite a night.”

Lunara giggled at that image and sat up on the bed, picking up her journal again. “What are you doing?” Inigo asked. 

“Well, I hope that you won’t get offended, but I am sketching you a new set of armor to smith when we get back to Whiterun. I have a bunch of supplies stored there that I need to pick up and I thought that I could make it then. Do you mind if I ask what kinds of weapons you prefer?” she answered.

“I can use whatever you hand me, but I find two-handed weapons heavy and cumbersome. I prefer swords instead. I am also very good with a bow. I have one already, but maybe you can improve it somehow?” he said. “It is very generous of you to want to replace my armor, but it isn’t necessary, my friend.”

“Oh yes it is,” Lunara said. “That is the worst looking armor I have seen in a long time. Where did you get it, because I’d like to give that smith a piece of my mind and then take a forge hammer to his balls. The whole point of armor is to protect the body and shitty workmanship gets people injured or worse, dead. No, you will have new armor. I will make sure of it.” With that, she went back to sketching furiously in her journal.

Inigo didn’t know what to make of her outburst, but the woman was clearly passionate about armor. “Not to worry, my friend, it was just something I picked up off a dead bandit after I shot you. I knew I wouldn’t be able to spend the rest of my life in Riften Jail and would need something temporary,” he said. “Just until I could start making coin again and could get something better.”

Her head snapped up from her book and she growled, “all the coin in Nirn won’t do you any good if you’re dead.” She went back to scribbling and after a few minutes of silence, she laid the charcoal stick down on the bedside table and handed the journal to Inigo. 

He took it from her and studied it. She had sketched out a set of scaled armor a lot like her own, with some tweaking in the chest and thigh areas. On the opposite page, she had sketched a matching set of ebony swords. If her smithing was anything close to what her drawings looked like, the swords would be stunning. He let out a low whistle and said, “These are beautiful. Why would you make these for me? And why are you selling potions?” He laughed then. “You’d make a lot more smithing weapons and armor.”

“Actually,” she said, “I wouldn’t. Not only are materials expensive and scarce, but people have a hard time buying armor from a woman smith, especially Nords. As for why I’d make these for you, well—if you will be traveling with me, I need to know you are as safe as possible. I don’t want to be the reason you die. I know Skyrim is a dangerous place, and the risks are there no matter what, but I don’t want to lose another friend because of something I could have prevented.” She lowered her eyes then, refusing to look at him. “If you get injured, I have the alchemy and restoration skill to heal you, but if I don’t have enough time—” her voice trailed off then, filling the space between them with silence. 

He wished she’d say more, but when she didn’t he let it go. Maybe she’d share her reasons for feeling like that at some point, but it obviously wouldn’t be now. He stood up and stretched, readying himself to leave. “Well, regardless of your reasoning for doing it, I will accept your generosity and be proud to use the items you create,” he said, walking out the door. It closed behind him with a soft click, and she was once again alone with her thoughts.


	30. Oops We Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and Inigo travel from Riften to Whiterun, or try to anyway. They get a little lost along the way.

Not ready to sleep yet, Lunara dumped her satchel onto the bed and took an inventory of the contents making a mental list of what she needed to replace while trying not to think about returning to Whiterun less than a week after she left, but the return couldn’t be avoided. Inigo had to have decent armor and the supplies to make that armor were there, but maybe she’d be able to get in and out of town quickly enough she wouldn’t see Vilkas. Leaving town the first time was hard enough, and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to do it again. Lunara sighed, kicking off her boots and changing out of her armor into her robes, then laid down on the bed to stare at the ceiling, until finally sleep overtook her.

She slept terribly, she’d had recurring nightmares since they had arrested her, but the ones tonight were different; and she woke several times, soaked in sweat, having had no idea what to make of the images that flooded her mind when she closed her eyes. After the fourth time, she gave up trying to sleep and went downstairs to sate her growling stomach. Dawn was still a few hours away, and the tap room of the inn was empty, so she went to the kitchen area and dipped herself a bowl of the stew leftover from the night before and also helped herself to a bottle of mead from the shelf. Inigo appeared at the bottom of the steps as she sat down to her ‘borrowed’ meal, and Lunara let out a soft breath. Not that she planned to steal the food, but she definitely didn’t want Keerava coming downstairs and seeing her eating food she hadn’t paid for first.

Inigo seated himself across from her at the table. “Trouble sleeping?” he asked. Lunara nodded at him, her mouth full of stew. “Do you want to talk?” he said.

Lunara swallowed her food and took a long drink of her mead. “I don’t know,” she said. “I guess I should tell you about what happened to me while I lived in Whiterun.” She told him the shortest version imaginable of the past six months, leaving out any mention of Vilkas. When she finished, he scratched his chin thoughtfully. “That’s quite an introduction to Skyrim, my friend. Are these events what caused you to leave?” he said.

She shook her head. “No,” she said, “the Jarl pardoned me on all accusations and says I’m free to come and go as I please. I decided that I wanted to broaden my horizons, so to speak, so I set out to become a traveling potion merchant. I’ve made it so far as here, and now I have to go back. I can’t help but feel like I’ve failed somehow. It’s silly, I know,” she said, taking another drink of her mead.

“Did you plan on not returning ever again?” He asked.

“No, I mean, I don’t know,” she said. “I was just hoping more time would pass before I did.” She picked at the label on the bottle, not looking at him.

“I see,” Inigo said. “What was his name?”

Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. “What makes you think it has anything to do with a man?” she said, trying to hide her face.

“Any fool with eyes can tell from your reaction right now it is a man,” he chuckled, and she blushed darker, throwing a chunk of bread at him. “I didn’t know for sure until you blushed all the way to the roots of your hair. Come on, what was his name?” Inigo said.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. Resigned to the fact that she wasn’t getting out of having this conversation with him, she said, “His name was Vilkas, but it wasn’t like that. We weren’t lovers or anything. He saved my life, and I returned the favor, so I guess we forged a bond. One that was painful and confusing for me and I think for him as well, although I have no way of knowing that for sure. It’s part of the reason I left, but not the whole reason. I’ve never had an actual home and I’ve never stayed in one place for too long, so I figured it was time to move on. I didn’t expect to go back so soon though.” She was rambling now, but couldn’t make herself stop talking, so she picked up a piece of bread from the table and popped a torn piece into her mouth. If she was chewing, she couldn’t talk.

“You mean THE Vilkas? Of the Companions of Jorrvaskr?” Inigo said, incredulous.

“That’s the one, do you know him?” she replied, her lips pursed in dismay.

He shook his head. “No, I don’t know him personally, but I have heard stories. He’s an excellent warrior and the tales of his adventures are remarkable,” he said with a tinge of awe in his voice.

“Yeah, well he has had little time for adventure lately. He’s had his hands full trying to keep my head attached to my body,” she said with a wry smile. “I was hoping to relieve him of that burden for a while.”

Inigo let out a slight chuckle at that, but said nothing. He couldn’t believe she was acquainted with the Companions, especially since she hadn’t mentioned being one of them and they tended to not associate with outsiders. He wondered if she knew what an honor that was.

The dusky light of dawn filtered in through the windows and Lunara yawned. Too late for sleep now. She stood up and dropped a handful of coins onto the bar for the food. “I will go get my gear and we can get going. Meet me back here in twenty minutes?” she said, as she headed up the stairs to her room.

Inigo nodded and went to his own room. He put on his temporary gear and met Lunara back downstairs at the appointed time. He followed her out of the inn and through the city gates down to the stables.

When they got to the stables, she pulled two carrots from her bag and fed one each to a brown pony and a dapple gray horse. She turned to him then and said, “I want to give you a horse, Inigo. I bought the dapple gray horse in the next stall for you yesterday, I hope you like him. Allie and I have a special bond, don’t we girl?” Lunara rubbed the horse’s nose, and she nickered in return, ruffling Lunara’s hair.

Inigo didn’t know what to say. She was determined to make him new armor and weapons, and now she had given him his own steed? Her generosity was overwhelming, and he was truly touched. “Thank you very much!” he said at last, petting his new horse, then mounted up and followed Lunara along the narrow path next to the lake.

They had just passed Heartwood Mill when screams for help echoed around them and they nudged their horses to go faster toward the sound. When they got to the road on the other side of the mill, a single guard was trying to fight off the biggest spider Lunara had ever seen. Panic gripped her and she froze, her heart racing and palms sweating. Lunara caught motion in her peripheral vision and looked over to see Inigo drawing his bow and sliding off his horse, then swatted its flank to send it off in search of safety. “Shor’s balls,” she muttered, sliding off her own horse and drawing her bow to follow Inigo. “He will get himself killed!”

The spider had the guard pinned, and Inigo fired arrow after arrow at it, each one causing the creature to shrink back further from its prey, finally turning its eyes on Inigo and charging him as the guard rolled to the side, getting to his feet, swaying unsteadily. His torn and burned uniform hung in tatters where the spider had spit venom at him. Lunara watched him from the corner of her eye, never taking her focus off of Inigo and the spider. She nocked an arrow and let it fly, aiming for the creature’s eye. The arrow missed and she uttered a string of Cyrodilic curses, nocking another arrow to try again. Inigo had switched from his bow to his sword, running at the spider and whacking at its legs as it tried to knock him to the ground.

Inigo was taunting it, and she could hear the laughter in his tone. He’s enjoying this! She shook her head at his antics, nocking another arrow and sending it flying as Inigo took out one of the spider’s legs. Screeches of pain emanated from the spider as her arrow stuck in its side and green slime oozed from the wound. Inigo used the distraction to roll under its torso and drive his sword to the hilt in the creature’s abdomen, killing it. Inigo stood there, covered in spider ooze as Lunara slung her bow across her back and ran to check on him. He was relatively unharmed, save for a few scratches, and he pushed her away gently as she tried to heal him. “Don’t waste your magic on me friend, I think he may need it more,” he said, nodding to the soldier who lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. She ran over to where he lay, dropping to her knees beside him to check his wounds. He was barely conscious, with frostbite venom burns to his arms and torso. “I need my satchel, quickly!” she called, glancing over her shoulder at Inigo.

Inigo whistled for the horses, grabbing her satchel from Allie and dropping it on the ground beside Lunara. She was concentrating on healing the soldier as her free hand fumbled around in her satchel for a cure poison potion. When she found the one she was looking for, she pulled the stopper out with her teeth, dribbling it on each wound. Inigo watched in fascination as the wounds closed and the soldier opened his eyes and looked at her, blinking. “Thank you, strangers,” he said, sitting up. “I was pretty sure I would be spider food there for a minute.”

“No problem,” Inigo said, helping the man to his feet. The soldier was still a little unsteady, but seemed to be in much better shape than before. Lunara sat down in the grass, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself as the soldier thanked them both again and set off on his way.

Inigo turned to Lunara, “are you alright my friend? Do you need help?”

“No, Inigo, I’m just tired. Healing others takes a lot more energy than healing myself. I’ll be fine in a while, let’s keep moving,” she said. She whistled for Allie, who came running. It took a couple of tries, and Inigo had to give her a boost, but she got on the horse. She watched him practically leap onto his own horse, who he’d named Artax, Lunara felt a rush of envy at his energy and she didn’t think she’d ever see a time where she was anything but exhausted after a fight. A low rumble of thunder floated over the tops of the trees and she eyed the grey clouds looming above them. The wind was blowing harder, rustling the golden leaves of the Rift’s aspens, sending them fluttering about wilding as though they were golden snowflakes. “There’s a storm coming,” she shouted to Inigo over the wind, and he raised an eyebrow at her for stating the obvious, but said nothing. “If we push the horses, we may make it to Ivarstead before it gets too bad.”

They got the horses settled under the grove of trees next to the Vilemyr Inn before the first fat drops of rain fell, and as they stepped onto the porch area of the Inn, the heavens opened up. Lightning struck and thunder rolled across the sky, deafening them. The wind caught the door of the inn as they entered, slamming it back against the wall. The common room went quiet at the commotion, as everyone turned to see who entered with such a storm raging outside, quietly murmuring to each other when the patrons realized that it was Lunara, now in the company of a strange blue Khajiit. They sat in awed silence as she walked to the bar and rented the room with two beds for her and Inigo. She turned toward the middle of the room and said, “What!? Do I have something on my face?”

A brief silence fell over the common room as she stared at the patrons, and when they were satisfied she wouldn’t burst into either flames or song for them, they returned to their conversations as though she hadn’t existed at all. Damn Nords. She growled and headed for the room, not waiting for Wilhelm to walk her there, then dropped her gear on the floor and flopped down on the bed. Gods, I hope the news hasn’t made it to Whiterun yet.

Inigo entered the room behind her, closing the door, and when he sat in the chair, she could practically feel him vibrating with amusement. “So—did you sing here too, my friend?” he asked, trying not to grin.

She sat up and stuck her tongue out at him. “No, I didn’t sing here too. I just healed the guard captain when no one else would help because they were afraid of the bears,” she said, more than a little bitter.

“Oh,” he said. “That seems like a silly reason to treat you that way when you come in here.”

“Tell me about it. I thought I was helping,” she said. “At least the guards were thankful. They paid me some coins for it.” She got up then, rummaging around in her pack for some jerky and cheese, offering some to Inigo. She wasn’t really hungry, but the food would go bad if they didn’t eat it. When she finished eating, Lunara kicked off her boots and stripped out of her gear, putting on her robes. Inigo had kindly turned his back while she changed, and she appreciated the gesture. They both settled into their beds and went to sleep.

The rain still pounded on the roof when Lunara woke the next morning, and pulled on her cloak and boots and went outside to check on the horses. The wind was howling and rain stung her face like needles as she patted them down. They were relatively dry under the trees, and Lunara hoped that lightning wouldn’t strike them. She went back inside, standing by the hearth to dry off and get warm. Inigo emerged from the room. “Is it still bad out there?” he asked, and she shot him a ‘what do you think’ look, gesturing toward the puddles around her feet.

“Here’s the deal,” Lunara said, wiping a drop of water from the end of her nose. “It’s only about 5 hours from here to Whiterun. I don’t have enough septims left to feed us and pay for a room for more than tonight, and we don’t know how long this storm will last. What do you want to do?”

Inigo considered this and said, “I think we’ll be ok, just soaked. I’m good if you are.”

She nodded and they went back to their room and gathered up their gear. They left the inn and untied the horses, leading them out from under the trees before climbing on. The rain was coming down so hard they could barely see further than the top of the horses heads, and Lunara about their decision to leave out in this weather, and lost in her thoughts as she was, she missed the place where they should have crossed the river to take the mountain pass. Cursing, she pulled Allie to a stop and Inigo yelled over the roar of the rain and the river. “What is it?”

“We missed the crossing for the mountain pass,” she yelled back. A deafening crack split the air as lighting struck a tree above them, loosening a wave of mud sliding down the mountain toward them as the broken tree tumbled into the river. The horses panicked slightly, and Inigo and Lunara pressed them close together under a rocky outcropping as the soaked earth slid thickly down the mountain on either side of them. “Well, we aren’t going back that way,” he yelled. “Let’s keep moving.” He nudged his horse and slowly began picking his way down what remained of the trail, Lunara following as closely as she could, worried she might lose sight of him. They found their way down to the road below and Lunara tried to pull her map from her satchel to decide which way to go, but a gust of wind caught it and blew it out of her hands.

Without thinking, she charged down the road after it, following the floating paper across the bridge that spanned the White River, but before she could catch it, the paper fluttered out over the falls and bounced along the gusts of wind. “Gods damn it to Oblivion,” she yelled into the roaring river. Inigo rode up behind her, motioning her to be quiet. The rain had slowed now, but it soaked her through to the skin. He pointed across the river where two Thalmor soldiers posted on either side of a door. They pulled the horses back out of sight and crept along the treeline, undetected. “What is this place?” Lunara whispered.

“It was a prison during the Great War, but it was supposed to be abandoned. If there are Thalmor stationed here, I can promise there are prisoners inside,” Inigo said, eyes narrowed with disgust.

“What do you want to do?” Lunara said.

“Well, we can try to take them out from here with our bows, but if we don’t get them at the same time they could have time to get reinforcements,“ Inigo observed.

Lunara smiled, her gray eyes dancing. “I have an idea. Cover me in case this plan goes sideways,” she said.

Inigo nodded, drawing his bow. He nocked an arrow and watched as she stood up, drawing her daggers. Was she really planning on getting that close? She jumped onto the rock outcroppings and made her way across the river. The guards had watched her and were on alert now. Their palms flickered with lighting and flames. “Hello boys,” Lunara said, nonchalantly flipping her daggers, “fine weather we’re having today isn’t it?” They yelled out a warning for her to move along but she just stood there, tilting her head from side to side. She was just outside the range of their spells and they were a bit further away than she would have liked for excellent aim. "Hey, was that your mother who came to visit me the other night? I didn’t know she looked like a horker. Although, seeing you here now, there is definitely a resemblance, but the real shame is she doesn’t seem to know what soap is. She wasn’t amused when I told her that a dead skeever’s ass would smell better than she does," Lunara taunted the elves, her amusement growing as their faces darkened with rage.

The insult had its intended response and the two soldiers advanced on her, spells charged. She held both her daggers up and just as the soldiers released their spells she threw both her daggers and dove out of the way just as a fireball flew over her head, singing the ends of her wet hair. No more fireballs flew overhead, so Lunara peeked out from behind the boulder she’d hidden behind and saw the Thalmor laying on the ground, each a dagger sticking out of the front of his neck. She stared at them wide-eyed as Inigo crossed the river to stand beside her, a low whistle escaping his lips. Lunara jerked her daggers free of the elves' necks, finding giddy pleasure in smashing her foot into their faces as she did, then wiping the blood on their robes and quickly searched them for anything valuable. Finding nothing of interest, she turned to Inigo. “Shall we go inside? If they have people out here, you know there’s something important in here.”

“Yes, my friend, let us go,” Inigo answered, as Lunara opened the door and stepped into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the introduction of one of my favorite mod followers, LivTempleton's Kaidan. Much like Inigo, since adding him to my game the first time he's always in my mod list! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and keep the kudos and comments coming! I love getting feedback from readers!


	31. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and Inigo clear out the abandoned prison and rescue Kaidan.

Lunara and Inigo stood just inside the door, letting their eyes adjust to the dim light. The area was open to the first floor and Lunara tiptoed across the floor to get a better look. She could see three guards easily and saw one talking to someone else at the bottom of the stairs. She glanced at Inigo. “What do you think?” she whispered. “I don’t have enough daggers to take them all. I can get two, but that’s leaving two alive to alert more guards.”

Inigo shrugged. “We’ll just have to take a chance, I guess. Are you ready, my friend?”

She took a deep breath and let it out. “As I’ll ever be,” she said, creeping closer to the ledge. She aimed for the two closest guards and let both her daggers fly at the same time. They both crumpled to the ground, one dagger embedded in one’s chest and the other in the guard’s neck. Blood pooled around them and the other two guards did just what she thought they would do and yelled out, drawing the attention of more Thalmor inside the prison. So much for stealth, she thought, drawing her bow and following Inigo down the stairs.

Cyrelian looked up from his desk as he saw guards running by. He went to the doorway and stopped one of them. “What in the name of Oblivion is going on?” he demanded.

“There’s an intruder, sir,” the guard replied, continuing on his way.

An intruder? Here? Did someone else know about the prisoner they had brought here? Cyrelian’s curiosity got the better of him and he made his way toward the cell of Prisoner 42. He heard yelling and battle sounds closer to the prison entrance. He sat down on the small stool in front of the prisoner. The prisoner, weakened by torture and dehydration, lifted his head and stared at Cyrelian with crimson eyes filled with burning hatred. “So, prisoner, we’ll start the questioning again. Tell me about this sword,” Cyrelian sneered at him.

The prisoner spat at Cyrelian. “Fuck off, elf. I’d rather die.”

“That can be arranged,” Cyrelian said, drawing his cold enchanted dagger across the prisoner’s chest. “But not before you tell me what I want to know.”

A guard came running down the stairs toward the cell occupied by Cyrelian and the prisoner. He was panting and looked terrified. “Yes, what is it?” said Cyrelian, annoyed by the interruption. He always enjoyed the one-on-one time he got with this prisoner. He was so full of spirit, and Cyrelian was determined to break him one way or another. “They’re killing everyone and they’re heading this way,” the guard said, his words punctuated by gasps for air. “Please sir, we need to get you out of he--” his words were cut off by a dagger piercing the side of his neck. He grabbed his throat, blood running through his fingers as he crumpled to the floor. Cyrelian sighed. It was so hard to find good help.

He charged his lightning spells and stepped out of the cell and over the body. At the entrance of the cell block stood a short Imperial woman holding a single bloody dagger, its twin embedded in the guard at his feet. Her arms, face, and the front of her armor had dark blood spatters all over them. Her dark hair flew wildly about her face and her grey eyes were full of bloodlust. A blue Khajiit stood beside her, his armor also spattered with blood. He should have been more concerned that these two managed to cut down every single one of his guards, but couldn’t find it in himself to care. He stood there staring at them, looking as bored as he felt. “Hey, skeever brains. Your guards here were about as useful as taste buds on an asshole in protecting you. Why don’t you come pick on someone that can fight back? Or can you not get off on that?” Lunara taunted the elf. Gods, she was getting really sick of Thalmor bastards today. There had been far more of them than she and Inigo had originally thought, and it was pissing her off that every single one of them wasn’t dead yet. She felt something in her snap when she entered the cell block and heard this elven nutsack speaking to the prisoner he was currently torturing. Even though she heard no cries of pain from the prisoner, she could feel them in her soul.

“I’ll mount your head on my wall, you Imperial bitch,” Cyrelian said, advancing toward the pair of them.

“Come on then, let’s dance, shall we?” She spun her dagger in her hand, taking a fighting stance as the elf moved toward her, spells charged. Inigo walked past her, bow drawn. Inigo shot, but Cyrelian was quick and dodged it. He sent a bolt of lightning flying in Inigo’s direction. Inigo rolled out of the way, coming up on one knee and firing another arrow. Inigo had served as a brilliant distraction, and Cyrelian didn’t notice Lunara had circled around behind him until he felt her dagger at his throat. “Surprise. Who’s the bitch now?” she said, drawing the blade across his neck. Blood sprayed the ground in front of him as he fell, clutching his bleeding neck.

“Asshole,” she muttered, as she dug through the pockets of his robes and found a ring of keys for the cell block. She took the key to the shackles and tossed the ring to Inigo, who went around the rest of the cells, freeing the other prisoners. She then entered the cell the elf had emerged from, finding a prisoner shackled by his wrists, his feet barely touching the ground. He was huge, with ebony hair that fell over his face. He coughed, bloody spittle running down his chin. Lunara almost fainted when he lifted his head and eyes the color of flawless rubies stared at her, almost glowing with righteous fury. He was the man from her dream, but how? She shook her head, thoroughly confused.

“Quick, get me free before more come,” the prisoner said to her.

“First, what’s your name? Second, I'm pretty sure they're all dead,” Lunara said.

“Kaidan, my name is Kaidan,” he said.

“Why are you here?” Lunara asked, not sure she even wanted to know or that he would tell her the truth.

“The Thalmor invited me to high tea, what do you think?” he said, sighing. “I don’t know, some Justiciars ambushed me outside of Falkreath. I don’t know how long I’ve been here.”

Lunara had a probable idea about that, but she said nothing and used the key to unlock the shackles binding him. He tried to stand but collapsed onto his hands and knees. His back was a mess of crisscrossed sword cuts and whip markings, all in various stages of healing. Several of the wounds were infected and her blood boiled all over again at the sight of them. “Easy now, let me heal you,” she said, as she pushed her magicka into him. Some wounds closed, but some deeper ones weren’t. She bit her lip; she would run out of magicka before it completely healed him. As though she’d called for him, Inigo reappeared at the cell door. “Do you need any help, my friend?” She could hear the sounds of metal grating and footsteps on stone as the other prisoners made their way outside.

Kaidan looked at her, eyes pleading. “They got their hands on my sword. I could use some help in getting it back,” he said, trying to sit up.

Lunara shot him an incredulous glare. “The sword is that important?”

Kaidan coughed, a deep hacking sound. “This isn’t me being sentimental,” he snapped. "If it’s that important to them, then they shouldn’t have it,” he finished, his words punctuated by gasps for air.

“Fine,” Lunara said, turning to Inigo. “Let’s go see if we can find where numb-nuts out there kept prisoner belongings.” She looked over her shoulder at Kaidan. “You, stay right here. I think we’ve cleared all the Thalmor out of this prison, but you’re in no condition to fight. We’ll be back for you as quickly as we can.” Kaidan nodded, resting his head on his knees. He was fighting the overwhelming urge to vomit, and he was pretty sure he would lose.

Lunara and Inigo walked further into the prison, weapons drawn. They searched several rooms, finding books and food items, but no prisoner gear. They reached a locked door at the end of the hallway, and Inigo pulled out the key ring and tried them one by one until it opened. Lunara pushed through the door and walked into Cyrelian’s office. There was a desk and chairs on one side of the room, and Lunara quickly searched the drawers but found nothing worth keeping other than a few septims and a few weak potions; she could make better ones in her sleep. They searched the room until Inigo found a locked chest tucked behind some crates. He called for her and she crossed the room to him, taking out her lockpicks and going to work on the lock. “Shor’s balls, pickpocketing is so much easier,” she muttered after she’d broken the fourth lockpick.

Inigo stifled a chuckle at her language. “My friend,” Inigo said, “may I try?” Lunara sighed, nodding; she was getting nowhere fast and running out of lockpicks. She moved away from the chest as Inigo knelt down and worked the lock. It popped open in a few seconds. “You will have to teach me how to do that,” she said with a slight laugh.

“No problem,” he said. He opened the chest as Lunara looked over his shoulder. Inside was a set of heavy armor that looked like it had taken a few beatings. Inigo moved away from the chest and she lifted the chest plate and examined it. It seemed to be excellently crafted, with an intricate design on the chest plate that intrigued her. She couldn’t quite see everything because of the scratched finish, but she was sure she’d seen nothing like it. She laid it on the ground and pulled out the other armor pieces, examining each one. At the very bottom of the chest she found the sword. She lifted it from the chest in awe, having never seen a nodachi before. She unsheathed it and found strange rune-like markings were etched into the surface of the blade. Interesting, she thought. Who is this prisoner?

She stood up, looking around the room. There were no knapsacks or bags available to carry these items, and Kaidan was in no condition to wear the armor. She summoned her ethereal chest and placed the items gently inside. She slung the sword across her back and the chest disappeared. “Are you sure that is safe, my friend?” Inigo asked.

Lunara nodded. “Perfectly safe Inigo. When I summon it again, all the items will be there, just as I left them.”

Inigo looked doubtful, but nodded. “Come on,” Lunara said, “Let’s get back to Kaidan and then get the fuck out of here.”

The two retraced their steps back to the cell block. Lunara retrieved her dagger from the dead man in the hallway, wiping the blood as best she could on his cloak, her face a mask of disgust. “Kaidan,” Lunara said. “We found the sword. Let’s g--,” her heart almost stopped when she entered the cell. Kaidan had vomited more blood and fallen unconscious on the floor of the cell. “Shor’s balls,” she muttered. “Help me get him up. He needs more healing, and we left all the gear with the horses,” Lunara said. Inigo stepped forward, and they balanced the unconscious and very heavy warrior between the two of them. They ambled toward the prison entrance. It was quiet now, all the freed prisoners had already found their way out and Lunara prayed they had killed all the Thalmor, since she was hardly able to fight any right now.

Getting through the door of the prison, while keeping hold of Kaidan was challenging, and when they finally got him through the door, Lunara was glistening with sweat. “Let’s put him down here and rest a minute,” she said, nodding toward the wall next to the door. The space was very open, but they’d have to take their chances. They leaned Kaidan against the wall in a half seated position. She dropped to the ground next to him, leaning against the wall and wheezing. Inigo had more stamina and busied himself with rolling the bodies of the dead Thalmor into the river, watching with amusement as they went over the waterfall.

After he finished, he turned back and went to sit down on the opposite side of Kaidan. “What should we do now?” he said. It was late afternoon, but at least the rain had stopped. It would be dark soon and she had no desire to travel the rest of the way to Whiterun in the dark with an unconscious Kaidan, but first they had to cross the river.

“We need to find a place to camp for the night. We can’t make it back to Whiterun before dark and the roads are dangerous enough during the day,” Lunara said.

Inigo sniffed the air. “This place smells familiar. I think there is a clearing up the road we can use. How are we going to get him across the river?”

“Just on the other side of those rocks I used to cross, the water seems pretty shallow. Maybe we can bring the horses over here and get him up on one?” Lunara suggested. Inigo got up and went to investigate the river. “Yes,” he called out to her. “I think this will work.” He jumped along the rocks back across the river and headed for the trees where they’d stashed their horses. He climbed on Artax and grabbed Allie’s reins, leading them both toward the river. The horses crossed easily, and Lunara breathed a sigh of relief.

She stood up and helped Inigo situate Kaidan across Allie’s back. Once he was secure, Inigo climbed on Artax with Lunara behind him, holding Allie’s reins. The horses picked their way across the river and Inigo turned the horse back across the bridge and past the small mill next to the river. At a sharp bend in the road, Inigo veered the horse into a wooded area. Just on the other side of it was a small clearing next to the river. “This is perfect,” Lunara said, sliding off Artax’s back. “It can’t be seen from the road at all.”

Inigo nodded. “I used to camp here a lot on my travels through Skyrim,” he said. Lunara was busy rummaging through her gear and pulled out a large fur tent, several furs for bedrolls, a cooking pot, and an axe. “If you’ll set that up, I’ll gather some firewood,” she said, pointing at the tent. Inigo nodded and went to work.

Lunara turned and headed toward the trees. She cut several medium size branches into firewood and dropped them by the ring of stones Inigo had made in front of the now erect tent. Inigo got the fire started while Lunara set out the bedrolls inside the tent. Once she had those settled and Inigo had a roaring fire going, they lowered Kaidan from Allie and laid him on a bedroll, covering him with furs. Lunara went back to her horse to get her satchel. She sat down next to Kaidan in the tent and started emptying the contents. She bit her lip as she counted her potion supply. There were only a few stamina and healing potions left, and she had only made up one bottle of antiseptic salve before leaving Whiterun. She hoped it would be enough as she scooted closer to Kaidan, peeling back the furs and looking him over. They had laid him face down and Lunara examined the damage to his back. She shook her head, marveling at how he had even survived this kind of abuse. She picked up the waterskin from her satchel, pouring some over the clean bandages and cleaned the infected wounds, as Kaidan grunted, his breathing ragged. When she finished, she dabbed the antiseptic salve on the wounds and covered them with more clean bandages. His hair had fallen across his face and stuck to his forehead, and she brushed it away. He was sweating now, his skin hot with fever. She grabbed a healing potion and the waterskin, calling out to Inigo. “Can you help me turn him on his side? He’s burning with fever and I need to give him some water and a healing potion.”

Inigo did as she asked and together they got him turned and she positioned his head in her lap, his face slightly upturned. He groaned again, but didn’t protest as she put the waterskin to his lips, pouring water into his mouth, followed by a healing potion. Lunara set the items down beside her and began stroking Kaidan’s hair, murmuring. Inigo watched her, suddenly feeling like he was intruding. “I will see if I can find something to eat, do you want anything?” he asked, clearing his throat.

Lunara looked up at him. “Yes,” she said, as her stomach let out a loud growl. Inigo chuckled and left the tent. He rummaged through Lunara’s gear and found some bruised apples, a head of cabbage and a small bag of seasoning. “Apple cabbage stew it is,” he said to himself as he started dumping ingredients into the cooking pot. When the stew was ready, he dipped two bowls and went back into the tent. He handed one bowl to Lunara and took a seat on one of the other bedrolls. “How long do you think he’s been their captive?” Inigo asked. Lunara set the bowl down and lifted Kaidan’s head, pushing a rolled up fur under it. She got up, picked up her bowl and came to sit next to Inigo. She ate slowly, lost in thought. “I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Some of those wounds are really deep and have already started healing. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Inigo said.

“Do you believe in destiny or fate, anything like that?” she said.

“I don’t know,” he said, shrugging one shoulder and focusing on his food. “I like to think that our decisions determine our destiny, and that our choices are our own,” he said. “Otherwise, what’s the point?”

Lunara stared at Kaidan and then looked at Inigo as brief images of her dream, or whatever it had been flashed in her mind. “I used to think the same way,” she said. “But something happened one time I almost died that was easy to dismiss as a dream, but after finding him in that prison I’m not so sure. And if it wasn’t a dream, then the Thalmor have held him captive in that prison for several months.” She blinked back the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, almost too low for anyone to hear. Inigo heard her and patted her shoulder. “Do you want to talk?” he asked.

“Not now,” she said, her eyes thoughtful. “Get some sleep. I’ll take the first watch.”


	32. Debts and Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan wakes up.

Lunara sat with her back against the side of the tent watching the fire. She gave thanks to the gods that the night was clear. Inigo had done a great job with the fire, and she watched as the wood crackled and popped. The moons were out, but not quite full again. She thought of Vilkas and wondered how he was doing. She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed Inigo coming out of the tent to take his turn on watch. He cleared his throat, snapping her attention to him. “Is everything alright, my friend?” he said. 

“Everything’s fine, Inigo,” she said, not sure that she believed that herself. “I was just lost in thought, that’s all.”

“Not to pry, but do you wish to talk about it?” he asked, his orange eyes filled with concern. 

“I honestly don’t know,” she replied with a sigh. “I think maybe I’m just exhausted. Healing Kaidan took a lot out of me and he’s not out of the woods yet, so to speak.” She went into the tent and situated herself on the bedroll closest to Kaidan in case he regained consciousness. She watched him for a while before drifting into an uneasy sleep. 

The smell of cooking fish woke her and her stomach let out a loud growl. Inigo stuck his head inside the tent flap and said, “breakfast is ready”. She yawned and went to join him by the fire. He handed her a plate of fish as she sat down and she ate voraciously. “Fank ou Ingo,” she said between mouthfuls. Inigo chuckled and shook his head at her. “You’re very welcome, my friend.”

When she finished eating, Lunara retreated into the tent to check Kaidan’s wounds. She put a hand to his face, still hot with fever but better than the evening before. She pushed the furs back and lifted the bandages as gently as she could. The deepest gashes were still swollen with infection, but some of the shallower ones had scabbed over. He has a long way to go, she thought. She removed the bandages and cleaned the wounds again, this time she used some of the Firebrand wine she had found stashed in her satchel. Kaidan grunted in pain and she spoke in soft murmurs to soothe him. Satisfied that the wounds were clean, Lunara dabbed more salve into them and replaced them with clean bandages and covered him with the furs. 

She put the waterskin to his lips and he drank, but didn’t wake. She poured another healing potion into him and then charged her healing spell. The now familiar gray tendrils of light surrounded him and she focused on him until she felt like she would faint. There was a commotion outside, and she stood, stumbling slightly. She drew her daggers and exited the tent to see Inigo fighting a pack of wolves. She ran over to him and helped dispatch the last of them, swaying on her feet. Inigo reached out just in time to catch her, and helped her walk back to the tent. “What’s wrong my friend?” he said. 

“It’s nothing Inigo, I’m extremely tired and I almost drained my magicka using a healing spell on Kaidan. He’s still feverish and I’m running out of potions and I don’t have the ingredients I need to make the ones that will work best for him,” she said. 

“You must rest my friend, please,” Inigo said. “Like you told me in Riften, all the coin in Nirn won’t matter if you're dead. Well, everything you’ve done for him,” he said as he nodded toward the tent, “won’t matter if you die before he wakes up.”

“You’re right,” she sighed, “but I’m worried. If I run out of supplies to heal him, then it may be all for nothing anyway. Whiterrun is at least a day’s walk from here, but I don’t want to just stroll through the city gates with an unconscious man we rescued from a Thalmor prison.”

“I understand, but we may not have a choice,” Inigo said. “Let’s see how he does through the night and then we’ll make the decision of what to do in the morning. Deal?” he said.

Lunara bit her lip and nodded. “Deal,” she said.

They spent the rest of the day chopping wood and catching fish. Lunara made some more weak healing potions with the ingredients she had in her satchel. She even managed to make more antiseptic salve and then remembered the bandages that needed cleaning. She set about boiling water in the cooking pot as Inigo watched with curiosity. “Where did you learn to do that?” He said, pointing to the rag she had spread out on a flat stone and was vigorously cleaning with a small brush. 

“I was an acolyte at the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun until a little over a week ago,” Lunara said. “Danica Pure-Spring taught me most of what I know about healing and potions, as well as how to clean wounds and bandages to prevent infection. All of those things work together to heal a person from the inside out. Past a certain point, it’s up to the person and how strong their spirit is.” 

“Do you think Kaidan’s spirit is strong?” Inigo asked.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I don’t know for sure how long they had him captive. If it was only a few weeks, he might still be strong enough. If it was months, well…” Her voice trailed off, then she added. “It really is up to him. Just like it was up to me the couple of times I almost died.”

Inigo blinked in astonishment. “How many times have you almost died?” He said,

“Um,” Lunara said, looking uncomfortable, “twice since I’ve been in Skyrim. At least once before I left Bruma. If Danica wasn’t the skilled healer she is and Vilkas hadn’t been there both times to get me to the temple, it would’ve been the end of me.”

“What happened?” he said, looking at her with wide-eyed interest.

“I got mixed up with some pretty bad people before I left Bruma and the leader of the group sent an assassin after me the first time. He attacked me in the courtyard in the middle of the night. He didn’t expect me to have a dagger or know how to use it. He poisoned me and I was on the brink of death for,” she paused, thinking hard. “Ten days. Turns out the assassin was a Whiterun guard, so when I woke up the Jarl had charged me with murder and I was arrested. While I was in the dungeon, three more assassins tried again and beat me until I was barely alive. Then, when all that failed, the leader himself tried to take me out. I put my dagger through his eye, but I took one in the side.” She lifted her tunic and showed him the scar. “Vilkas saved me then and he got me a pardon from the Jarl for killing the guard because he was there and saw what happened.”

“Wow,” Inigo said, staring at the crackling fire. “You’ve been very lucky my friend.”

I don’t know if it was luck--or fate,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Inigo said.

“When I was poisoned, I had what I thought was a dream. I had a conversation with my sister and she told me that I have some big destiny and the fate of Tamriel depends on me fulfilling it. I had visions of you and Kaidan, as well as several other things that haven’t come to be yet. I’m not sure what to make of that now. The thing I’m struggling with the most right now is that I had that experience three months ago. What if that’s how long he was in that prison? I believe I was supposed to rescue him. If he doesn’t make it, that is my fault.” She shook her head, clearing her throat and trying to keep the tears away. 

“You cannot blame yourself for that my friend,” Inigo said. “If the Gods had intended you to rescue him then, they should have been more specific.” 

Lunara let out a small laugh and he smiled at her. “I appreciate that Inigo, but if he dies I’ll never forgive myself for not getting there sooner. He’ll just be one more on the list of those I couldn’t save.” Her shoulders slumped and she twisted the now clean bandage between her fingers.

“You have a sister?” Inigo asked. 

“ _ Had _ a sister. My twin,” Lunara said. “She was murdered nine months ago, three months before I came to Skyrim.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he said. “I lost my twin brother too. I understand that pain.”

“I’m sorry Inigo. That isn’t something I’d wish on anyone,” she said. 

A comfortable silence fell between them, each lost in thoughts of their lost sibling. The sun had started to set and Lunara laid the clean bandages near the fire to dry and went to go find something in their gear to make for dinner. 

**********************

The moons had risen and were high in the night sky when Lunara finally retreated to her bedroll to get some sleep. She had checked on Kaidan again and his wounds appeared to be healing nicely. He was still feverish, but even that had improved from the day before. She gave him more water and another healing potion, saying silent prayers to the Divines he would wake up soon. Inigo had volunteered for the first watch and sat on the stool just outside the closed tent flap restringing his bow and humming to himself. 

She was restless, unable to sleep. She sat up and grabbed Kaidan’s nodachi, unsheathing it to get a good look at the markings. The light in the tent was dim so she balanced the long sword on her lap and cast a small magelight in her hand to get a better look. She had no idea what they meant, but the design was intricate and the craftsmanship flawless. 

Kaidan opened his eyes and lay very still. The light from Lunara’s spell was dim, and she hadn’t noticed him. Good, he thought. Where in Oblivion am I? The last thing I remember is getting freed from the shackles and vomiting blood. Who had rescued him? His head hurt, but he forced himself to think. There was a woman and a blue Khajiit, both covered in blood. Who’s blood? He couldn’t remember clearly but he was sure it wasn’t their own, or his. He tried to shake the cobwebs from his head, but the small movement had alerted the woman here with him. Her eyes darted from the item she had laid across her lap to him. He breathed an internal sigh of relief as she banished her magelight and watched him in the dim light, her eyes alert. He remembered those gray eyes belonging to the woman who had freed him. She set his sword down beside her and crawled over to him. He closed his eyes hoping she hadn’t noticed he was awake.

Her hand was warm against his cheek when she checked him for fever. She pulled the furs off him and carefully lifted his bandages, checking his wounds. Satisfied, she put the bandages back in place and pulled the furs over him again. She held his head up to give him more water. He opened his eyes and she almost dropped the waterskin. “Welcome back,” she said, relief evident in her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

He tried to sit up. “Easy now,” she said to him. “You’ve been in bad shape for a while and you were out for two days.” She called out over her shoulder. “Hey Inigo, can you come help me? Kaidan’s awake.” The tent flap opened and there stood the blue Khajiit from the prison. “What is it my friend?” he said. 

“Help me get him up,” she said, nodding to Kaidan. Inigo did as she asked, and between the two of them they got Kaidan sitting up. Lunara positioned the furs around his shoulders and handed him the waterskin. “Drink,” she commanded. “Slowly. Otherwise, it’ll wind up all over the ground.” He took the waterskin from her and complied. Taking a long drink and then setting it down in front of him. Gods, he was exhausted. 

Lunara sat down across from him and Inigo sat next to him. She watched him with intense gray eyes as if he might suddenly burst into flames. He tried not to laugh at the thought. As awful as he currently felt, spontaneous combustion might be an improvement. “Where are we?” he said, his voice hoarse from disuse and dehydration. He cleared his throat, took another sip from the waterskin, and tried again. “Who are you?”

“We are camped just down the road from the prison, in a clearing that can’t be seen from the road. You were unconscious when we carried you out of there and it was getting dark quickly. Seemed a better idea to make camp than try to make our way in the dark with you strapped to the back of my horse.” Lunara said. “Like I said before, we’ve been here for two days.”

“My name is Inigo,” the Khajiit added. “This is my friend Lunara. It’s good to see you awake, we were worried you might not live.” Lunara elbowed him and he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Kaidan gave a curt nod. “So how did you find me?” He was suspicious by nature, just like his mentor taught him. ‘If something seems too good to be true, it absolutely is,’ he always said. 

“That..is a very long story,” Lunara said, unsure how much to tell him. “Oh, I almost forgot,” she said, picking up his nodachi and holding it out to him, “I found the sword you asked me to get before you fell unconscious. We also found the rest of your armor and your bow. I’ve put it in a chest for safekeeping and as soon as you’re back on your feet I will give it to you.”

He took it, touching it as though it might burn him. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out her angle. Why would she return his sword and armor without asking for anything in return? He literally owed this woman and her friend his life, yet she asked for nothing. “Thank you. I know you didn’t have to help me. I owe you and Inigo my life, and I’m not a man that’s comfortable being in debt. If you have need of me, I’d be glad to fight by your side until that debt is repaid.”

“It was mostly her,” Inigo said, smiling. “I was the distraction.”

“Only at the end,” Lunara said, laughing. 

Kaidan glanced from Lunara to Inigo, listening to the easy banter between the two of them. He wondered absently how long they’d been traveling together. Lunara turned her attention back to Kaidan. “Once you are healed and back on your feet, you are more than welcome to travel with me. I left Whiterun a week ago to travel to the major cities in Skyrim to sell potions and heal those who request help. I’ve already picked up several requests for small things that will make some coin and I will gladly share whatever I make from selling my potions. You’re also free to go at any time if you feel like you don’t want to travel with me. You believe you owe me a life debt, but I disagree. You owe me nothing and you are free to decide where you wish to go.” 

“If it’s all the same to you, I would like to travel with you and repay my debt. You may not believe I owe you but I do believe it and I want to repay it,” Kaidan said. 

Inigo nodded. “I understand what you mean,” he said. “I owe her a debt too.”

Lunara rolled her eyes. “You don’t owe me anything, Inigo. I already told you, I’m not the person you think I am. I can’t be, the timeline doesn’t work. Think about it,” she said. Inigo shook his head. “You are, I know it.” 

Before Lunara could protest, Kaidan cut in. “Can I ask you a question, Inigo? How long have you two been traveling together?”

Inigo and Lunara looked at each other. “Four days,” he said.

“Four days?! That’s it?” Kaidan was incredulous. 

“Yes...why?” Inigo asked, unsure why he was so surprised.

Kaidan shook his head. “I’m sorry. I just assumed you’d been traveling together much longer. You seem so comfortable around each other.” 

“Lunara is very good at making people feel comfortable,” Inigo said. “She has a very kind heart.” 

Lunara blushed and lowered her eyes. “I think there are several dead Thalmor that would say something every different,” she muttered. 

“Well, I for one am very glad you were not kind to them,” Kaidan said, taking the last drink from the waterskin. “Thank you again for rescuing me, and for everything you’ve done since then to keep me alive.” Lunara blushed again, nodding. “You’re welcome,” she said, stifling a yawn. 

“You guys should get some sleep,” Inigo said. “I’ll stay on watch for a while.”

Lunara yawned. “Thanks Inigo,” she said. “Wake me in a couple of hours and I’ll take over.” 

Inigo nodded and left the tent, seating himself on the stool. He went back to stringing his bow, humming to himself.

“Do you need anything?” Lunara asked Kaidan.

He shook his head and started to lay down, wincing with the effort. “I’m fine,” he snapped, pushing her hands away as she moved to try to help him. She shrank back like he had just struck her. He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes and immediately regretted it. “I-I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

“It’s fine,” Lunara said as she laid down on her bedroll facing away from him. “Get some sleep and wake me up if you need anything.” She shifted the roll of furs she used as a pillow and laid her head on it, her hair spread out like an ebony fan behind her. She blinked and stared at the tent wall as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Kaidan’s back was still tender so he situated himself on his side. He looked at Lunara’s form and cursed himself for being short with her. This amazing woman in front of him had done nothing but save his miserable life and that was how he treated her. What in Oblivion was wrong with him? Had he really been on his own for so long he forgot how to accept basic human decency when someone offered it to him? “You’re an idiot,” he muttered to himself. He sighed and closed his eyes. It didn’t take very long before they both were asleep.


	33. Show Some Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan acts out and Lunara gives him a choice.

A few hours passed before Kaidan woke, his body stiff and sore as he tried to sit up, but he was awake. Grunting with the effort, he sat up all the way and wrapped the furs around his shoulders as Lunara had, pulling his nodachi into his lap. He stared at it for a while, unable to believe she had returned it to him. His most valuable possession, the only link to finding out who his mother was, and It was thanks to the woman sleeping a few feet from him that it was sitting in his lap now, and he’d snapped at her when she tried to help him. He shook his head, setting the nodachi on the ground next to the bedroll. He pulled his knees up and rested his head on them. Sighing, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. So far so good, he thought. He tried to stand, but the dizziness made him stumble; the furs falling from his shoulders.

Inigo sighed and shifted his weight on the stool. He didn’t look up from the fire, assuming it was Lunara coming to take over the watch. His eyes betrayed his surprise when he finally looked up to see Kaidan standing next to the tent with the furs from the bedroll wrapped around his shoulders. “Mind if I sit?” Kaidan asked, pointing to the ground by the fire on the opposite side of the tent flap. Inigo shrugged. “Sure,” he said. 

Kaidan sat down with a grunt, leaning against the side of the tent as gently as he could. As much as he hated to admit it, his back was still very tender. He leaned his head against the side of the tent and closed his eyes. Gods, even moving that much was exhausting. It would take forever to get back into fighting shape at this rate. Inigo watched him, concerned. “Is everything alright? Do I need to wake Lunara?” Inigo asked. He knew he should probably wake her anyway for shift change and because Kaidan had gotten out of bed, but he really wished to let her sleep. She was almost as exhausted from healing Kaidan as Kaidan was himself, and Inigo worried that if something bigger than wolves found them here, neither was in the proper shape to fight. 

Kaidan realized he must have been scowling for Inigo to ask him that. He relaxed his face and said, “No, I’m just stiff from not moving for a while. It will pass.”

Inigo nodded, looking back at the crackling fire. He tossed another small branch into it and sparks flew up into the night like molten snowflakes, the crisp night air blowing them out. “I heard you snap at her earlier, you know,” Inigo said, still looking at the fire. “She was just trying to help. That’s what she does. She likes to think she’s cold and distant, but it’s just her shell. Inside, she has a very warm and kind soul. Do not take advantage or think what you say or do won’t affect her. You would be very wrong.” He looked at Kaidan then, who looked ashamed. 

Kaidan stared at the fire, mulling over Inigo’s words. “I tried to apologize after and she said it was fine, but I don’t think it was,” he said. He bent his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them, his hands playing with a small stick he’d picked up. “I’m not sure how to make up for it now.”

“Staying alive and healing properly would be an excellent start,” Inigo said dryly. “She’s exhausted herself trying to keep you from dying. Your wounds were deep and badly infected when we got here. That you are sitting here talking to me is completely because of her skill as a healer and stubborn will. I’ve watched her push herself past her limits to finish a healing spell when your fever was the highest and then sit with you, stroking your hair and giving you water and potions when she should have been resting and keeping her own strength up. I didn’t understand it then and honestly, I don’t understand it now. But the simple fact remains she has gone to impressive lengths to keep you alive, and she deserves your respect. If you ever treat her badly on purpose again, I will be forced to harm you. Do we understand each other?” 

Kaidan studied Inigo’s face. There was no anger in his words, but Inigo’s eyes held a look of intense seriousness, and Kaidan knew without a doubt he’d make good on his threat. “Understood,” he said, his lips tightening into a thin line. He stared at the fire and wondered if Inigo had more feelings than those of friendship for the woman, but decided it was probably best not to ask. Instead, he cleared his throat and said, “Why don’t you go get some sleep? I can sit up well enough and the area has been peaceful tonight. I can watch until sunrise, which isn’t too long now.”

Inigo shot him a dubious look. The last two days had taken its toll on him too, and he stifled a yawn and nodded. “Okay, but don’t try to fight anything yourself. She’d have my head if anything happened to you and I had gone to sleep.”

“Understood,” he chuckled. Inigo stood up and disappeared inside the tent. After he left, Kaidan scanned the area for the chest with his other gear that Lunara mentioned. Not seeing one, he decided to ask her about it when she woke up. He passed the time watching dart wings flutter about just above the river. He gathered a small pile of sticks close to him and started snapping them, throwing the pieces into the fire. 

When the sun began painting red and yellow streaks across the sky, Kaidan stood up again. He had less difficulty than before, and he said a prayer of thanks. He went over to the pile of gear next to the tent, rummaging for food. He thought the least he could do was make the three of them breakfast. He found a few vegetables to make some stew with, but no meat. _They weren’t prepared to be sidetracke_ d. For the first time, he wondered where they were headed when they found him. He kept looking and found Lunara’s quiver of arrows, but not her bow. She must have it inside with her, he thought, although that seemed odd to him. Inigo’s bow leaned up against the side of the tent. He picked it up and tested the string. His shoulders screamed at him when he pulled it back, but he ignored it. Yes, he thought, this will do nicely. He walked the very outer perimeter of their campsite and killed two rabbits and a pheasant. He smiled with satisfaction as he walked back to the fire and skinned the rabbits, cut them up, tossing them in the vegetables and broth. He replaced Inigo’s bow where he found it and as the stew cooked; he plucked the pheasant’s feathers and set them aside to make arrows with later.

Lunara’s stomach woke her up with a loud growl. The smell of the cooking stew made her mouth water as she sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, panicking when she saw the thin strip of lining shining brightly from under the tent flap. It was morning already? Why hadn’t Inigo woke her to take her turn on watch? Her eyes darted around the tent, but in the dim light, she couldn’t see anything clearly. Frustrated, she cast a bright magelight and stuck it to the roof of the tent, then looked around the tent again. Inigo was lying on his side, snoring softly, and she did a double take at Kaidan’s empty bedroll. Where in Oblivion had he gone? She stood up and went to the tent flap, peeking out to see Kaidan standing at the cooking pot, stirring whatever was inside. She couldn’t decide whether to be relieved or angry, so she stepped out of the tent and took a seat on the stool next to the fire.

Kaidan saw Lunara emerge from the tent out of the corner of his eye. He concentrated on stirring the stew, hoping to not burn it. “Morning,” he said over his shoulder.

She stared at him for a moment before her mind registered he’d spoken. “Morning,” she replied. “What are you doing?” Her voice was harder than she meant for it to be, but she didn’t want him to do too much too soon and undo all her healing work. Kaidan ladled some stew into a bowl and turned to look at her, handing her the bowl. “I’m making food, what does it look like?” he said, one corner of his mouth twitching, offering a hint of a smile. She scowled and took the bowl from him. It smelled divine and when she took a bite, her eyes closed and she almost moaned in pleasure. The rabbit was tender and delicious, and he had cooked the vegetables just right. “This is fantastic, but you should be resting,” she said. “Besides, where did the rabbit come from? Did Inigo go hunting last night?”

He smiled. “No, I went hunting this morning.” Lunara choked and spit out her food, almost dropping her bowl. 

“Why? Why would you do that? You aren’t nearly healed enough,” she said, coughing. 

He scowled at her. “I’m fine,” he snapped, “and I didn’t go far, just to the edge of the clearing. I have to move more, the stiffness is the worst pain I have now.” 

“Still,” she said, “you could have opened up your wounds or your fever could have returned. I’m running low on ingredients for healing potions and if you go down again I don’t know that I can do anything but haul you to Whiterun strapped to the back of my horse. I would prefer we all walk into the city of our own volition, if you don’t mind.”

“I’m sorry to have worried you,” he said. “But I was looking for something to make for breakfast and the food supplies were low, so I did the one thing I’m good at. I found Inigo’s bow over there and a quiver of arrows and I went hunting. From the looks of your gear, you had already planned to be at your destination by now. I’m both very sorry and very grateful you stopped to help me.” 

Lunara sighed, taking another bite of her stew. He ladled a bowl of stew for himself and sat down on the ground next to her. He bent his head and focused on his food rather than looking up at her. He’d meant what he’d said, and he couldn’t believe how much it mattered to him that he might have angered her. When she spoke her voice was quiet. “Please don’t be sorry,” she said. “There’s no way you could have known any of that and there’s no way I could call myself a healer if I left you there to die, now could I?” 

“I suppose not,” he said. Silence fell between them as they both concentrated on eating. After a few minutes, Inigo exited the tent to join them. “There’s rabbit stew,” Kaidan said, using his spoon to point at the pot. Inigo nodded and ladled himself a bowl sitting down on the opposite side of the fire. 

Lunara finished her stew and set her bowl down. “So,” she said to Kaidan, “what happened with the Thalmor?”

Kaidan looked from Inigo to Lunara. “Aye, I guess I owe you that,” he said. “I had been looking for a way to cross the border into Pale Pass.” Lunara stiffened at the mention of the Pass, but said nothing. “I’d been picking up bounty contracts to keep some coin in my pocket and I must’ve drawn too much attention to myself. I’d been camping by the lake when the Justiciars ambushed me. They took one look at my sword and decided I’d be a suitable subject for interrogation. Seems the Thalmor need little evidence to bring in a suspect,” he said, his voice hard.

“So what’s the story with the sword?” Lunara asked.

“That’s the question on everyone’s mind, even mine,” he said. “The sword belonged to my mother, and it’s my only real clue to finding out who she was. It’s why I’m in Skyrim researching my heritage, my bloodline. I have a hunch, but I need proof.”

“Maybe we could help you out with that,” Lunara offered, “I’m sure we’re bound to come across something in our travels.”

“You’d do that?” Kaidan said, trying and failing to keep the smile from spreading across his face. “Why?” There was no suspicion in his tone now, just curiosity. 

Lunara shrugged. “You need help with something and I’m willing to help. Does it really matter why?” she said. “I don’t have any agenda here. I just want to help if I can. I understand how much family can mean to a person, especially when they’re gone,” she said. She stood up and gathered the empty bowls and went to the river to wash them. 

Kaidan stared after her, speechless. Nothing good had happened in his life in a long time, and he had a hard time believing it now. He saw Inigo cast a warning glance in his direction and he kept his mouth shut. Lunara finished washing the bowls and put them with the rest of their gear. She returned to her seat on the stool and looked at them both. “We’re almost out of supplies. We will need to move on by tomorrow at the latest.” She turned to Kaidan. “Do you think you’ll be okay to travel by then?”

“Aye, I think so,” he replied. “We could probably break camp and move on today. If we did, we might make it to Whiterun by nightfall.”

“Let me check your bandages and then we’ll decide. How about that?” Lunara said, motioning for him to turn around. He complied, and she took the bandages off and looked over his wounds. It relieved her to find he had opened none of them again during his hunt. “Stay here, let me get fresh bandages. The wounds are looking better, but we have to keep them clean.” She went into the tent for the salve and grabbed a few clean bandages to redress his wounds. When she was finished, she went back into the tent and started rolling up their bedrolls. Kaidan and Inigo started packing up the gear, and Lunara and Inigo took turns using the tent to change into their armor. When she finished, she stepped away from the tent and the fire and conjured her chest. 

Kaidan dropped the bag he was holding as the chest appeared. “You’re a fucking conjuration mage?” He yelled at her. She dropped her hands, surprised at his outburst. He stomped in her direction, his crimson eyes filled with fury. She lifted her chin, looking him in the eyes as she rested her hands on her hips near the hilt of each dagger. She didn’t think he intended to harm her, but she wasn’t willing to take the chance. 

“I most certainly am _not_ a conjuration mage. I’m not a mage at all,” she snapped. “I am an Imperial with a decent grasp of the arcane arts. Do you have a fucking problem with that? Because if you do, I will let you have your gear and you can be on your way. Road’s that way.” She pointed in the general direction of the road they had left three days prior. He paused and then started towards her again. “Don’t you think you should have mentioned that before?” he said, his hands forming into fists. He was close now, and her fingers closed around the hilts of her daggers. She didn’t want to have to kill him, but she wouldn’t hesitate if it came to that.

“I’m so sorry, I was a little busy saving your life. Should I have just been like, ‘hi, name’s Lunara and I might conjure a chest someday, that alright with you’ and when _exactly_ would you have liked me to tell you? Before or after the fever took your life because I was too busy worrying about whether you’d approve of my using the arcane arts to actually heal you?” Her cheeks turned crimson as her anger rose, and she stared at him with eyes that held as much fury as his own. His face was inches from hers now, and she stared back at him without blinking. For being such a small woman, she was formidable and certainly not afraid of him.

“Nothing good can come from using magic like that,” he spat at her. 

She scoffed. “Spoken like a true Nord. If I couldn’t see you I’d swear you are one. They are small-minded and fear what they refuse to understand,” she spat back. They stood there, neither willing to break eye contact when they both heard Inigo draw his sword. He pressed the tip to the back of Kaidan’s neck and spoke.

“I warned you that if you mistreated her, I would be forced to harm you,” he growled, showing his teeth. “I didn’t think you’d make me do it so soon.” 

Kaidan relaxed his fists and raised his hands in surrender, not taking his eyes off Lunara’s face. “Are you going to let him fight your battles for you?” He had barely gotten the words out when he felt Lunara’s daggers on his skin, one on his neck and the tip of the other next to his groin.

“Make no mistake,” she snarled at him, “I fight my own battles. If I wanted you dead, you would already be that way.” She spoke to Inigo, not taking her eyes off Kaidan. “It’s ok, Inigo. I’ve got this. Thank you.”

Inigo growled again and withdrew his sword from the back of his neck as Lunara withdrew her daggers. “Your gear is in that chest,” she said, pointing at the conjured chest with one dagger. “You can take it and leave or you can stay. But if you stay, keep your comments about my magic to yourself. I don’t care if you like it, but I won’t have you judging me for its use. Clear?”

“I think he should leave,” Inigo said. “I warned him what would happen if he mistreated you.”

“Noted,” she said to Inigo. “But, he’s the one who has to decide what he can live with. If my use of magic is too much for him, then he needs to go.” Kaidan was busy collecting his gear from the chest and Lunara kept her eyes on him until he finished putting his armor on and strapping the nodachi to his back. 

“So what’s it gonna be?” Lunara asked, glaring at him.


	34. Valtheim Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara, Kaidan, and Inigo finally make it to Whiterun.

Kaidan split his glare between Lunara and Inigo. Lunara glared back at him, silently demanding an answer, while Inigo looked like he was ready to remove Kaidan’s head. Gods, what had he done? Lunara had only been half right about why he’d been so upset about her ability to conjure, well, anything. Instead of keeping his wits and being logical he had done the opposite and now they were both justifiably angry. It wasn’t like he didn’t have any idea at all she could use magic. She used healing spells and when he first woke up, she’d been using a magelight and when she used a conjuration spell; it was to summon a damn chest, not an atronach. 

He felt like an idiot, but his visceral reaction to her conjuration was a response he hadn’t expected. He hadn’t thought about  _ her _ in over a year, but when he saw the purple light of conjuration magic,  _ her _ betrayal was laid out in front of him like the chest Lunara summoned. Now he wasn’t sure what to do. If he stayed, she made it clear she didn’t care if he liked whether she used magic and he’d just have to deal with it. He wasn’t entirely sure he was okay with that. What if she went crazy and summoned something more violent? Was he supposed to just sit back and watch? Get a grip, he thought, shaking himself mentally. Lunara isn’t here and the only time he’s ever seen Lunara truly angry was right now and she directed it at only him. He’d not only challenged her, he’d insulted her too. If he left, he could survive on his own just fine unless one of the wounds on his back opened back up or became infected. He didn’t have any coin for a healer and he couldn’t pick up bounty contracts in his current shape unless he absolutely wanted to get himself killed. 

He sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. When he looked at her again, his face softened. “I apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for and I would like to travel with you, if you’ll still have me,” he said. 

Lunara nodded curtly, accepting his answer. Her eyes still held a barely restrained fury. “Good,” she said. “Let’s finish breaking camp and move on. I sent word to Whiterun several days ago and I should have been there by now.” She turned back to their gear, shoving more of it into the conjured chest. The less strain on the horses the better, she thought. Kaidan helped Inigo with the saddles as he glared at him over the back of the horse.

“What?” Kaidan said, glaring back at him and picking up another saddlebag. Inigo growled, pulling the strings on the food sack so tight they almost snapped.

“She may have accepted your apology, but I haven’t,” he said. “You had no right to act that way. She’s done nothing but try to save your ungrateful hide.” Inigo spat the words at him, and Kaidan felt the truth of them.

“I know,” Kaidan said, his voice just above a whisper. “But—” he started and Inigo cut him off. 

“But nothing. Everyone has a past and everyone has done things they’d like to forget,” he said, glancing in Lunara’s direction. “Even her. And whatever you did or whatever was done to you had nothing to do with her. You’ll do well to remember that,” he said. His voice held a note of warning that Kaidan didn’t miss.

“I was just going to ask if you trust her. Magic corrupts the person wielding it,” Kaidan said. He knew what he asked would seem daft to Inigo, but he still felt uneasy. 

Inigo snorted and rolled his orange eyes. “She’s right. You don’t look like a Nord, but you sure as skeever shit think like one.” He glared at Kaidan and continued. “To answer your question though, yes. I trust her with my life and you should trust her with yours. Like she said, if she wanted you dead, you would be. You didn’t see her taking out the Thalmor in that prison. I know you don’t trust anyone, probably with excellent reasons. But that woman has your back, and I have met no one that I’d trust more with my life.” Inigo cast another soft glance in Lunara’s direction. She had finished loading the chest and had raised her hands to banish it.

“How do you know that?” Kaidan asked. Inigo turned his gaze back to him.

“I just do,” he said. There was silence between them as they finished loading the horses. Lunara cast the spell and the purple light appeared and then immediately disappeared, taking the chest with it.

Lunara climbed on her horse and Inigo followed her lead, climbing onto Artax. She looked down at Kaidan and said, “you can either ride or walk, the decision is yours. I think you should ride though until you’re back to full strength. That way if we run into any trouble you won’t already be tired out from the journey.” She held her arm out to him and moved her foot from the stirrup. He considered for a moment, then grabbed her arm and used the stirrup to pull himself up on the horse behind her. 

Allie shifted, unaccustomed to the extra weight. “Easy girl, easy.” Lunara murmured to the horse, petting her neck to soothe her. Kaidan settled himself behind Lunara. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands until Lunara handed him the reins and she gripped the pommel of the saddle. He had to admit, it unnerved him to be this close to her, especially since the last time he was, she’d had her daggers on him. “Ready?” She said over her shoulder, then looked at Inigo. Both men nodded, and they nudged the horses forward. 

Kaidan tried to force himself to focus on keeping an eye out for danger, but his thoughts kept drifting between Lunara and his conversation with Inigo. The road grew steeper and more narrow, forcing them to move single file. Lunara could feel the tension in his arms and torso as he carefully guided the horse. Gods, did the man ever relax? Did he even know how? The breeze blew a strand of Lunara’s hair across Kaidan’s face, and he breathed in the scent of lavender and honey as she smoothed it down. “Sorry,” she said, her cheeks slightly flushed. He didn’t respond, but she could feel his eyes on her.

The road widened again as Valtheim Towers came into view. The towers spanned the White River on both sides, with a bridge in between them. They had fortified the road and area around the towers themselves with stone walls, turning the place into a fortress. Bandits had taken over, and they patrolled all the bridges and walkways along the outside walls of the fort. There was no way around, they’d have to go through. “Shor’s balls,” she muttered under her breath. “I hate fucking bandits.”

Kaidan almost dropped the reins. He’d never in his life heard someone use the anatomy of a god as a curse before. He had to force himself not to laugh as he stopped the horse. He slid off the back of the animal and turned to offer Lunara his arm. She ignored him and got down off the horse unassisted. They left the horses in a copse of pine trees, hoping they wouldn’t be discovered. The bandits hadn’t spotted them yet, and Lunara was silently thankful. They each readied their bows and crept along the side of the road the rest of the way to the towers. 

Inigo took out the door guard at the foot of the tower, while Lunara took out one of the two patrolling the walkway closest to them. Kaidan took aim with his bow, his shoulders screaming with the effort, and let the arrow fly. The third guard fell silently with an arrow sticking out of his eye and the trio crept forward. They had reached the fort entrance before any of them noticed the archer stationed on the top of the tower on the opposite side of the road. Lunara nocked an arrow and fired, missing the archer by a few inches. Inigo fired his bow and hit the bandit, but not before she had yelled out and alerted the others. “Here we go,” Kaidan said as bandits began streaming out of the towers into the walled area. Kaidan switched from his bow to his nodachi and the three of them stood with their backs together in the middle of the road. Lunara and Inigo put arrows in the bandits who weren’t close enough for Kaidan to take out with his nodachi.

Lunara was so focused on taking down the current wave of bandits she barely noticed the bandit with his dagger drawn creeping up behind Kaidan as he fought the one in front of him. In one fluid motion, Lunara drew her dagger and slit the throat of the bandit in front of her and then threw the dagger at the one about to attack Kaidan. Kaidan decapitated the bandit in front of him as the one behind him fell, Lunara’s dagger sticking out of his neck. 

He smiled and nodded at her, and she returned the gesture. She turned toward the towers when she felt a piercing pain in her shoulder. She looked down to see an arrowhead sticking out from the front of her armor. Blood was flowing from the wound and she swayed on her feet. She turned to see the archer hidden on the walkway near the forge. She heard Inigo let out a growl and the last thing she saw before everything went black was his arrow sticking out of the bandit’s forehead. 

Inigo and Kaidan killed the last few bandits, then went to check on Lunara. Her breathing was shallow and blood was pouring out of the wound around the arrow shaft. Kaidan let out a string of Atmoran curses and Inigo nodded in agreement, whistling for the horses. He rummaged through her satchel and found some clean bandages and a few healing potions. Kaidan held her across his lap, her eyelids fluttering as she moaned with the movement. “Shh, I know, I’ve got you,” he said. Inigo tore the bandages into strips and soaked them in the healing potion. “Break the shaft of the arrow and push it through. We have to slow the bleeding or she won’t make it to Whiterun,” Inigo said. Kaidan did as he instructed as Lunara screamed in pain. He pressed her close to him as Inigo poured the remaining healing potion into the wound and stuffed the potion soaked bandages into both sides of the opening. He then turned to Kaidan and said, “Get on her horse and take her to the temple in Whiterun. The priestess knows her and will heal her. Hurry.”

Kaidan was confused. Why him? “What are you going to do?” he asked as he climbed onto Allie’s back and Inigo lifted Lunara onto the horse in front of him.

“I’m going after their leader. I’ll be right behind you, now go,” Inigo commanded, slapping Allie’s hindquarters. She shot forward and Kaidan tightened his grip on both Lunara and the reigns to keep them both from falling off the horse. Allie didn’t stop running until they reached the stables and Kaidan urged her to keep going to the gate. The horse complied and Kaidan slid off of her back with Lunara in his arms. The guards looked from him to the horse, then to Lunara. Recognizing two out of the three, they opened the gates.

“The temple is up the steps to the left, on the left side of the courtyard with the gigantic tree,” one guard said. Kaidan nodded his thanks and turned the direction they pointed him. 

The temple doors swung open and Danica glanced up from her alchemy table. A strange looking warrior clad in heavy black armor stood in the doorway holding an unconscious woman. Wait, she thought, he’s holding Lunara! She dropped the mortar and pestle and hurried over to him, pointing toward the open examination table. He laid her down on it and she let out another moan, her eyelids fluttering. “Are you the priestess?” Kaidan said. Danica nodded and went to work, ordering acolytes to fetch various things while she properly bandaged and healed the wound. Kaidan stayed off to the side of the temple, pacing the room. Where in Oblivion was Inigo? When Danica finished, she went over to the strange looking warrior. “She lost quite a bit of blood but I think she’ll make it, thanks to you. What happened?” she asked.

Kaidan cleared his throat and looked at Lunara’s form lying on the table. “The three of us ran into some trouble at Valtheim Towers and she took an arrow after she saved my life,” he said.

“Three of you?” Danica said, “where is the other one?”

“He stayed behind to finish the job. He was supposed to be right behind me,” Kaidan said. “He’s a blue Khajiit named Inigo.”

“The guards probably stopped him at the gate,” Danica said. “The only reason they let you in without too many questions is because of her.” She nodded in Lunara’s direction. “Khajiit aren’t allowed in the city without an escort. Let’s go.” Danica spoke to her acolytes and turned toward the door. Kaidan took one last look at Lunara and followed Danica to the gate.

When they arrived, Kaidan saw that Danica had been absolutely right. Inigo had only gotten so far as the inside of the gates and two guards were harassing him and demanding he leaves. “My friend is at the temple and she is unconscious, I need to see her,” Inigo said. The guards laughed at him, and Kaidan could see he was getting angry. He started to step forward and say something when Danica spoke.

“That’s enough.” She spoke with an air of authority Kaidan hadn’t heard from a priestess. The guards fell silent for a moment and then turned back to Inigo, ordering him to leave the city. “He will do no such thing,” Danica said. “He speaks the truth. Lunara is at the temple and he is her friend. Both of you know full well she’s here because the man standing behind me carried her in. Stop harassing him right now.”

“Danica,” the guard said, “you know Khajiit aren’t allowed in the city.”

“I’m sure the Jarl will make an exception for a friend of the Harbinger’s,” she said. “Shall we go talk to him together?” Her tone was sweet, but Kaidan could hear the underlying threat. The guards glared at her, then at Inigo. They moved aside to let him pass, and he joined Kaidan and Danica as they headed back to the Temple.

“Thank you,” he said to Danica.

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Your friend here said you were right behind him and when he mentioned you were Khajiit, I had a feeling the guards were harassing you.”

Inigo glanced at Kaidan when she said the word friend, and he shrugged. Interesting, Inigo thought. Maybe he’s slowly removing his head from his ass. They entered the temple and Lunara was lying just as she had been when they left her. Danica turned to them and said, “She will probably be out for a while. There are some empty beds in the living quarters and one room is hers. You can stay there until she wakes up if you wish, just don’t cause any trouble in the temple. This is a place of peace.”

They both nodded, and Danica led them to Lunara’s room. “Make yourselves comfortable and I’ll have someone bring you some food,” she said, leaving them. A few minutes later an acolyte entered the room carrying a tray loaded with bread, cheese, stew, sweet rolls and two bottles of wine. She set the tray down and exited without speaking to them. 

They ate voraciously and didn’t speak until the tray was empty. “Friends, huh? What happened to not trusting anyone?” Inigo said, raising his eyebrows.

Kaidan shrugged. “That was before she took an arrow while saving my ass,” he said. “When Danica praised me for getting her here so quickly, I couldn’t take all the credit. If you hadn’t done what you did, I don’t think me getting her here would’ve been enough. Where did you learn that?”

Inigo took a sip of the wine and smiled. “From her,” he said. “I watched her while she worked on you. I don’t know of any healer with her skill except for Danica, and from what she said, Danica is who taught her. I thought I should try to learn as much as I can in case she’s ever injured. I want to keep her alive long enough to get her here.”

Kaidan nodded, looking thoughtful. “Do you love her?” he had blurted out the question without thinking and immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I asked that. It doesn’t matter.”

Inigo’s face betrayed his shock. He paused for a moment, considering. “I do love her,” he said, “but not romantically. She is my friend and to me her soul is a dazzling, warm place in a dark, cold world and I feel very fortunate to have that. I know that whoever she settles down with will be a very lucky man and he will be worthy of her. I will make sure of it.” Inigo looked at him then. “Does that answer your question?” he asked.

“Yes,” he said. “Thank you, you didn’t have to answer but I appreciate it.” Kaidan stood and started unbuckling his armor. He turned away from Inigo to pull off the cuirass, and Inigo took in an audible gasp. The bandages that Lunara had so carefully put over his wounds were soaked with blood. “You opened your wounds again during the fighting,” Inigo said. “Come on, Danica needs to look at you.” 

Kaidan shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said, sitting down on the bed, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. 

“No, you aren’t, you stubborn ass,” Inigo snapped. He left the room and went to the main room to find Danica, and returned a few minutes later with Danica on his heels. Kaidan had fallen asleep leaning against the wall, and Inigo and Danica maneuvered him until he was face down on the bed and Danica removed his bandages, looking him over. She cast a strong healing spell over him and the bleeding stopped. The skin stitched closed and most of the wounds faded to slight scars.  _ Lunara was right, she has excellent healing abilities _ .

“What happened to him?” Danica said, bringing Inigo out of his thoughts. “These wounds are old.” 

Inigo cleared his throat. “Lunara and I found him near death in an abandoned prison. He and several others were being held by the Thalmor for interrogation, and we didn’t know how long he’d been there. She didn’t want to travel with him in that condition, and that’s why she was late getting back here. She mentioned sending word she was coming, and I assumed that meant to you.”

“Yes, the courier message came several days ago, and I was worried when she hadn’t shown up yet.” Danica said. “She went into a Thalmor prison and rescued him? Does she have a death wish?” She couldn’t believe the story Inigo told her, but she knew Lunara’s uncanny ability to find trouble wherever she went, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise at all. Inigo nodded his response and Danica turned back to Kaidan, finishing the spell. “He’ll be fine now,” she said. “He just needs to rest.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks for reading!


	35. Feelings? Me? Never!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo gets new armor and Lunara sees Vilkas again.

Lunara woke several hours later. The temple was dark and quiet; everyone had gone to bed hours before. She slipped out of the temple to use the outhouse. It was freezing and her teeth were chattering by the time she got back inside. Danica’s spell and almost completely healed the wound, but the blood loss left her weak and exhausted. She debated laying back down on the table, but she was cold and wanted a warm bed after sleeping for so long on the hard ground. She made her way to her room, slipping through the door without making a sound. 

The candle had burned low, but she saw that Kaidan was asleep on her bed and Inigo was snoring softly on his bedroll on the floor at the end of the bed. Well, isn’t that a pretty painting? She bit her lip to stifle a giggle at the scene before her. She couldn’t decide whether to leave or just crawl into her bed beside Kaidan. Her uncontrollable shivering decided for her, and she tiptoed across the room and slipped under the furs beside him. He laid on his side with his back to the wall, breathing evenly. She lay facing away from him, struggling to keep some distance between them on the narrow bed, and warmed up and her eyelids got heavy, she closed them and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

When she woke again, soft rays of dusky light were filtering through the windows. In her sleep, she had turned toward Kaidan and lay snuggled into his chest. Gods, he’s warm, she thought. She could feel his arm around her waist and she turned her head to look up at him and he opened an eye at the movement. She felt his body tense as he looked at her. “Morning,” she said, trying to ease the awkwardness. “You fell asleep in my bed.” He could see the laughter in her eyes and he relaxed a little. 

“Aye,” he said, his face showing a hint of a smile. “But when I did, I’m certain you weren’t in it.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, her face turning a bright shade of pink. “I woke up in the middle of the night and the temple hall was freezing so I came in here to my bed and you were here and I--,” he put a finger to her lips to stop her rambling. 

“It’s ok,” he said. “I’m just glad you weren’t armed and I still have all of my body parts attached.”

She laughed and sat up. “I’m sorry about that, but you insulted me, you know,” she said. She gave him a look that dared him to say otherwise, but she was biting her lip to keep from smiling.

He sighed, moving to sit up next to her. “You’re right, I insulted you and I’m sorry. I reacted without thinking and that isn’t like me. My reaction had nothing to do with you,” he said. His eyes were full of regret when he looked at her, and her smile faded as she put a hand on his cheek.

“Look at me,” she said, turning his face toward her as he tried to look away. He obeyed, turning his crimson eyes toward her, and her heart jumped a little in her chest. “Good. Now, let’s get something straight. I know it was just a terrible reaction, I’m guessing to something that’s happened in the not too distant past. I know that you’ve been through the fires of Oblivion and back in that prison and it’ll take your mind time to heal from that. But it will heal; your spirit is stronger than you realize for you to have even survived what you have so far,” she said. “I know that if you had intended to harm me, you would have, but you didn’t. And to top it all off, you helped save my life and I will always be grateful for that.” She stroked his cheek with her thumb and he closed his eyes, unable to look at her.

“What about Inigo?” he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion at her words.

She shook her head, puzzled. “What about him?”

“He has a very low opinion of me after my behavior, and I don’t blame him. I don’t want to cause friction or stick you in the middle of anything,” he said, turning his head and staring at the floor. Lunara dropped her hand and sighed. “First of all, like I told you before, I can fight my own battles. His opinion of you is his own, and only you can do anything to change it. Second, as long as I want you here, you are welcome. Is that clear? Anyone else that feels differently will just have to deal with it or lose some body parts,” she said and a half-grin spread across his face. 

“As for me,” Inigo said, sitting up in his bedroll, “my opinion of you improved substantially when you got Lunara here in time to save her life and referred to us both as friends.”

Lunara and Kaidan both looked toward the end of the bed, mouths open. 

“What?” Inigo said, “You guys weren’t exactly talking quietly.” 

All three of them burst into laughter at the same time. They were still laughing when Danica knocked and stuck her head in the door. “I just came to check on my patients,” she said, smiling at the trio. “How are you two doing?”

“I’m much better, thank you so much,” Kaidan said.

“I am too, still a little weak though,” Lunara said. 

“That’s to be expected. You lost a lot of blood,” Danica said. “You should be back on your feet in a few days. How long do you expect to be in Whiterun?”

Lunara shrugged. “I’m not sure. Inigo and I were coming back so I could make him a new set of armor. I must restock my potions and ingredients while I’m here; then I figured we’d set out again.”

Danica nodded. “That’s fine. I think it would be best if all three of you stayed here instead of at the inn though. Less likely to get into trouble while you’re here.” She looked pointedly at Lunara, who turned red with embarrassment. 

“Are you sure?” Inigo asked. “I wouldn’t want to impose since we aren’t members of the temple.” 

Danica looked at him and smiled. “Yes I’m sure. If you’re staying here, you especially will be harassed by the guards less than if you were staying at the inn. I’m sorry, but since Khajiit aren’t allowed in the city, even the Harbinger’s influence only goes so far with the Jarl,” she said.

“What does the Harbinger’s influence have to do with anything?” Kaidan asked, confused. 

Danica looked at Lunara and said, “I’ll let her tell you, and I’ll have someone bring you all some breakfast.” She left the room then, and Kaidan and Inigo looked at Lunara, waiting for an explanation.

Lunara took a deep breath and let it out. “So, ah, the Harbinger helped get my pardon from the Jarl and he was with Farkas and Vilkas when they came to rescue me when I was kidnapped from the Dragonsreach dungeons.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Kaidan said, incredulous.

“Oh, it’s quite the story, my friend,” Inigo said to him. An acolyte opened the door and laid a tray on the table. She nodded as Lunara thanked her and left again. They each grabbed food and took a seat around the room as Lunara told Kaidan the story behind her capture and subsequent release and pardon. When she finished, Kaidan was staring at her in amazement. “I told you it was quite the story,” Inigo said, taking another drink of wine from the goblet he was holding.

“Weren’t you afraid?” Kaidan said.

“Of course, are you saying you weren’t scared when the Thalmor had you prisoner?”

Kaidan laughed dryly. “Brynjar used to say ‘if you’re not a little afraid, you’re not understanding the situation’. Fear I can deal with easily enough, but there were a few moments when I thought it really would be the end of me. You’ve obviously faced down mortality too, so you understand the feeling.”

“I do,” she said. “But fighting back is the only way to beat it.”

“You really are formidable, aren’t you?” he said. “I’d almost feel sorry for your enemies.”

Inigo laughed at that, and Lunara blushed bright pink. “I wouldn’t go that far,” she said.

They had finished eating and Lunara gathered up the plates to take to the kitchen area.

“Let me help you with that,” Kaidan said. 

“Me too,” Inigo said. “You don’t have to clean up after us.”

The three of them made their way to the kitchen area of the temple and washed their breakfast dishes together. “I think I might go to Dragonsreach and see if there was a bounty available for the bandits at Valtheim Towers. You guys want to come with me?” Lunara said, as they were putting away the last of the clean dishes.

Inigo and Kaidan looked at each other and shrugged. “Sure,” they said in unison. The three of them went back to the living quarters and got dressed for the day. Lunara in her temple robes and Inigo and Kaidan both wore a tunic and breeches. They left the temple and climbed the steps to Dragonsreach. 

Lunara led the way through the great hall to find Proventus. “Hello, Lunara! What brings you to Dragonsreach today? Does Adrianne know you’re back in the city?” He asked. 

“Not yet, but I will see her next. My friend here needs a new set of armor made,” Lunara replied, gesturing toward Inigo. “I actually wanted to see if there was a bounty out for the bandits at Valtheim Towers. My friends and I cleared it out yesterday on the way to the city.”

“Really?” he said, his tone dubious. 

Lunara put her hands on her hips. “Is that so hard to believe, Proventus?” she said.

“No, no,” he said, “but to collect the bounty I need proof their leader is dead.”

“I took this from their leader’s corpse myself,” Inigo said, holding out a journal. 

Proventus took the journal, holding it as if it might burn him. “Very well, here’s the bounty.”

He tossed Lunara a heavy coin purse, and she flashed him a smile. “Thanks Proventus,” she said, turning to leave. “Enjoy your visit to Dragonsreach,” he said to her back. 

At the top of the stairs, she saw the court wizard in a room off to the left. Behind him, she spotted an alchemy and enchanting table and turned toward them. There was an alchemist’s satchel positioned on the side of the alchemy table. “Is that yours?” she asked the court wizard.

“No,” he replied. It’s been there since I have, and I’ve never been able to open it.

“Hmm,” she said, frowning. She touched it and it popped open. She looked inside and couldn’t believe her luck. Like the chest near the forge, it was stuffed full of alchemy ingredients. She wondered if these things had been put here just for her. She emptied the satchel and walked over to the three chests stacked in the room's corner. “What about these?” she said. 

“Same thing,” he replied. 

She ran her hands over the chests and the locks popped open. She looked inside each one and found all kinds of enchanted gear. This is great, she thought. She’d have to come back later when Inigo and Kaidan weren’t with her to see if she could learn some of these enchantments. She closed the lids, and she heard the locks click back into place as she walked away, then conjured the storage chest and dumped all the ingredients into it and banished it again. She turned to the others and said, “Come on, let’s head to the forge. I need to say hello to Adrianne.”

Adrianne looked up from the shield she was repairing as the trio approached. “Good to see you, Lunara. I didn’t expect you to be back so soon though,” Adrianne said in greeting. 

“Well my friend here needs to be fitted with some new armor and since my supplies are here, well, here we are,” Lunara said, gesturing toward Inigo. 

Adrianne scanned Inigo with a trained smith’s eyes. “Do you have a design in mind?” she asked.

Lunara fished in her satchel for her journal, pulling it out and flipping to her sketches. She handed it to Adrianne to look over. “Hmm,” she said, “very nice. Yes, I think this is doable for you.” She looked from the sketched designs to Inigo. 

“Can I use the forge to make it? I’ll share more materials with you as payment,” Lunara said. 

“Sure,” she said, “I started making a list of things I am getting low on. Help me out with that and the forge is yours for as long as you need it.”

Lunara smiled at her. “Thanks, Adrianne,” she said. “We’ll be back in the morning to get started.” Adrianne nodded and went back to repairing the shield. 

The trio walked toward the market. Evening was approaching, the sun starting to dip lower in the western sky. When the merchants started packing up their stalls, they headed back to the temple for the evening. Back in her room, Lunara took out the coin purse and split the 600 coins between the three of them. She dropped her share into her satchel and sat back on her bed. She grabbed a book and started reading about alchemical properties of rare ingredients. Inigo laid down on his bedroll and closed his eyes. 

Watching Lunara study the book in her lap gave Kaidan an odd sensation in his chest. Her hair had come loose from her braids and framed her face in ebony locks. He resisted the urge to reach out and brush it behind her ear. “You’re very well read, I envy that,” he said. 

“Hmm?” she said, lost in her book. She looked up at him and smiled. “You have your looks and sword arm, what else do you need?”

He laughed. “You flatter, but I’m a man hungry for knowledge. As a child, my education focused on the art of battle first. Now that I’m older, I want to remedy that. Or perhaps you’d just like to be the smart one here?” he said.

“Well, I can lend you some books, if you want?” she said, laughing. 

“Thank you,” he said, “it’ll make quiet nights by the fire more interesting.” He stood up, unrolled his bedroll on the floor and laid down. Lunara watched him, trying to ignore the disappointment she felt that she’d be alone in her bed. It doesn’t matter, she told herself. It’ll just end up messy like it did with Vilkas. She closed her book and settled herself in bed. “Night,” she said, blowing out the candle next to the bed. 

“Night,” Kaidan said from the floor. They both laid awake staring at the ceiling for a long time. Kaidan wished he was laying in the bed beside her. Waking up with her snuggled against him had been startling at first, but after the initial shock he found that he enjoyed the feel of her in his arms and seeing her smile up at him like that—his heart caught in his throat from the memory. Get a grip, he told himself. You owe her a debt, that’s all. Don’t go getting any ideas of anything more. He sighed, turning on his side and closing his eyes, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

They rose right at dawn the next morning. After eating a quick breakfast in the kitchen, the trio headed for the forge. The three of them spent the morning working together, alternating between forging armor pieces and adjustments to the fit. It was midafternoon, and they had just finished fitting the last of Inigo’s armor pieces, when the city gates opened and Farkas and Vilkas walked in. 

Vilkas stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She was wiping sweat from her brow and talking with two men, one Khajiit and one outlander, and he felt like someone had sucked all the air out of his lungs. She hadn’t noticed them, busy as she was with fitting the armor on the Khajiit. He heard Farkas shout. “Lunara! You’re back!” Farkas said, waving. She looked around and saw them, smiling and waving back to him.

Lunara laughed as Farkas scooped her into a big bear hug, smacking his shoulders. “Put me down, you big lug,” she said, laughing. He set her down, and she nodded to Vilkas. “Hey you,” she said, smiling at him. 

He nodded to her, unable to speak because of the lump in his throat, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t see her now. He turned his back on her and walked away. She stood staring after him, pain etched in her features. “I’m sorry,” Farkas said, “he’s been weird since you left. He won’t talk about it. I’ll go tell him to come back.”

“No Farkas, it’s okay. Leave him be,” she said, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. “It was good to see you both.” She turned back toward the forge and Farkas followed his brother back to Jorrvaskr.

Kaidan and Inigo watched the exchange between Lunara and Vilkas. Kaidan was scowling as Lunara walked back to the forge. “Are you okay, my friend?” Inigo asked, his eyes full of concern for her.

“No, I’m not,” she said. “But I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just finish this and get back to the temple.”

She was quiet through the last of the adjustments to Inigo’s armor. Once she had finished shaping it to her satisfaction, she took off her apron and slung her satchel over her shoulder. “I’ll start the swords tomorrow. You guys go on back to the temple. I want to go to the stables and see about the horses first,” she said, fighting back tears. She had to get out of the city quickly before she broke down. “I won’t be long.” She plastered a smile across her face she hoped was believable. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kaidan asked. 

“No, I’m not okay, but I need to be alone for a while,” she said. “I’ll be in shortly, I promise.”

Kaidan looked dubious, but nodded in acquiescence. She walked out the gates and down to the stables as Inigo and Kaidan walked back to the temple. 

They had reached the room the three of them shared and Inigo changed out of his new armor. Kaidan had been silent and scowling since witnessing Lunara and Vilkas’s exchange earlier. “What’s on your mind?” Inigo said. 

“Nothing,” he snapped. Inigo knew better. “It’s not nothing, you’ve been looking like you’re ready to murder something since Vilkas walked away from her,” he said.

“Why in Oblivion would he do that? Why would anyone do that to her?” Kaidan said. If she looked at me like that, I’d never walk away from her, he thought. 

“They have—history,” Inigo said. “She only told me bits of the story, but both times she almost died here, he was the one that got her back to Danica and saved her life. The way she put it, they had forged a bond of some sort. She thought it could be more, but something happened on a hunting trip and he was injured badly. Farkas brought him back here, and Lunara saved his life. They had a falling out over something and she left town after that.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kaidan said. “Life is too short to hold grudges, and he acted like she didn’t exist at all. I have half a mind to go teach him a lesson. Arrogant prick,” Kaidan cursed in Atmoran and Inigo stifled a smile. The swordsman is getting attached to her, he thought. This could get interesting. 

“How about we not do that and just wait for Lunara to come back, hmm? I don’t think she’d like it if you got yourself thrown in the dungeon for assaulting a Companion in the name of defending her feelings, do you?” he said.

Kaidan’s cheeks flushed slightly. “I suppose not,” he said, taking a seat on the bed. “I can’t just sit here and do nothing though. Maybe I’ll take a walk to the stables and see if she’s okay.”

“You can sit here and you will. If she’s telling you that being alone is what she needs, then listen to her. She’ll come back when she’s ready.” Inigo said.

Kaidan groaned and leaned back against the wall. “Fine,” he grumbled, picking up one of Lunara’s books from the bedside table. He flipped it open and began reading slowly. It annoyed him how slow he was at reading, but he read everything he could get his hands on. He had gotten immersed in the book when the door opened and Lunara walked in. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and it was obvious she’d been crying. He closed the book and put it back on the bedside table as she dropped her satchel with a thud on the floor next to the bed. Kaidan got up and moved to his bedroll on the floor and Lunara flopped onto the bed, her hair spreading out like a fan behind her. Kaidan and Inigo were silent, waiting on her to say anything, but she didn’t. She just turned on her side with her back to them and faced the wall. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I use the mod all in one crafting supplies. It leaves a chest full of materials at the forge, ingredients at the alchemy table in Dragonsreach, cooking supplies in the Bannered Mare, and a chest of enchanted items near the enchanting table in Dragonsreach.


	36. Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas acts like an idiot again and Lunara and the gang prepare to venture out again.

Uncomfortable silence filled the room as everyone tried to settle in for the night. Inigo and Kaidan both stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to say to Lunara. Eventually, both men dozed off. Lunara was still awake, tears falling silently as she tried to justify Vilkas’s reaction to seeing her. Frustrated, both with herself and that idiot man, she got up and slipped out of the room; the door creaking softly behind her as she closed it. She grabbed her cloak off the peg in the hallway and walked out into the chilly night air. She glanced around the courtyard, remembering the last time she was out here in the dark. She shuddered and went to sit down on the bench in front of the Statue of Talos. 

She leaned back on the bench and stared at the sky. The moons were waning now and the aurora lights were bright shades of blue and green. She sighed. At least the sky is always beautiful, she thought. The sound of footsteps behind her jerked her out of her thoughts as she stood up from the bench, spinning around to see who it was. Vilkas was walking down the steps of Jorrvaskr, right toward her. She wanted to run away and hoped to Aetherius he hadn’t seen her, but something rooted her in place. 

Kaidan slipped out of the temple doors as quietly as he could. He ignored Inigo’s warning from earlier about leaving her alone. It was fine for him to do that when it was daytime, but her wandering around in the dark could get her killed. He saw her, sitting on the bench in the courtyard, staring at the night sky. The aurora lights danced along the top of her ebony hair, almost making it glow. He shook his head, still baffled at how Vilkas could have walked away from her like that. She obviously cared for him, and the man was an idiot. He heard the footsteps at the same time Lunara did. He watched her stand up and spin toward the sound, and he saw Vilkas coming down the steps toward her. He moved deeper into the shadows, leaning against the wall of the temple, straining to hear what they were saying.

Vilkas stopped in front of Lunara, close enough she could reach out and touch him, but she resisted the urge to do so. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing how he’d wounded her earlier. She lifted her chin and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat and looked back at her. His eyes were cold, but she thought she saw regret there too. She pushed the thought out of her mind. It was a dream on her part, anyway. “Nice night, isn’t it?” he said, trying to keep his voice casual. 

So this was how he wanted to do this? Okay, fine, she thought. “Yes, it is. I was just headed back inside. I’m cold and suddenly I don’t feel like being out here anymore,” she said, turning back to the temple, the edge in her voice sharp and unmistakable. 

“Please don’t go,” he said. “I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. I just didn’t know what to say.”

She turned back toward him, her face a mask of anger, “You could have started with hello, or what the fuck are you doing here or, or..anything other than what you did,” she said, her voice raising as she fought to keep control of her emotions. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes again and she refused to let them fall. 

“You’re right,” he said. “But I couldn’t think straight seeing you with the strays you’d brought back with you. I mean really, Lunara, how were you gone for a little over a week and have not one but two men following you around, eating out of your hands? Are you fucking them, is that it?” he said. He was being cruel and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself. He was still so angry with both her for leaving and himself for letting her go.

“Strays!” she shrieked. “Fuck you Vilkas, you son of a—,” she let out a string of Cyrodiilean curses the likes of which Vilkas had never heard and raised her hand to slap him. He grabbed her wrist, and she struggled against his considerable strength. She stared at him, the fury in her eyes matching his own. “Those two men are my friends and they watched my back and saved my life while I was on the road. I didn’t see you offering to travel with me to do that. And IF I was fucking anyone, it would be less than none of your gods damn business. I promise you one thing though, you won’t ever get the opportunity!” She tried to break free of his grasp, but he refused to let go. She reached for her daggers and remembered she’d left them inside with her other gear. It was probably safer that way anyway, she thought as she brought her knee up and hit him squarely in the groin. He let go of her then, doubling over in pain. “That,” she spat at him, “is for accusing me of being a whore.” He had lowered himself to the ground, still reeling from her blow. She bent over him and spoke, her voice low and threatening. “If you  _ ever  _ say something like that to me again or insult my friends who have done nothing to deserve it, I’ll cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you. Understood?” She stood up straight, and not waiting for a response, turned on her heel and walked back into the temple. 

Kaidan watched from his shadowy hiding spot as she passed him. In the dim light of the brazier, she could see the pain and sadness on her face as tears fell silently down her cheeks. Inigo had been right. She may seem cold and distant, but there was a lot more going on under that hard exterior shell. He watched as Vilkas laid curled in a ball on the ground, grunting in pain, and almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He waited a few more minutes and then entered the temple behind her. He made his way back to their room and in the dim moonlight he could see her lying on her bed, facing the wall. He made his way to his bedroll and laid on his side, propping himself on his elbow to get a better look at her. 

She made no sound, but her shoulders shook with silent sobs. His heart broke a little to see her in so much pain. He silently wished Vilkas could spend the rest of eternity on the plane of Oblivion that repeated the events of the last hour without stopping. Even that wouldn’t be enough to make up for this, he thought. He reached his hand out to stroke her hair and he felt her body tense. He withdrew his hand, and she rolled over to look at him, her gray eyes filled with such pain he just wanted to hold her and never let go. “I know I have no right to ask, and you don’t have to, but will you lay here with me? I want to feel like I’m not alone, at least for a little while,” she said, wiping tears from her cheeks with her fingers.

He nodded and stood up, crawling into the bed behind her with his own back to the wall. She turned over and faced him, laying her wet cheek on his arm. He put his other arm around her, pulling her close and stroking her hair. “It’s okay, you’re not alone,” he said, his lips buried in her hair and his voice barely a whisper. “I’m here, Inigo is here, you’re not alone. We’re not going anywhere.” He lightly kissed the top of her head, realizing only afterward what he’d done, but she didn’t seem to notice. Her sobs dwindled to the occasional sniffle as her body relaxed and sleep found her. He laid awake for a long time, absently stroking her hair and thinking about the last several days. He knew he was getting too attached to her and it worried him. He had nothing to offer her other than his protection, so it seemed wrong somehow to even entertain the thought they could be more than friends. He pushed the thoughts away and tried to focus on what was in front of him. If this is what she needed from him right now, then this is what he would do and the rest would have to work itself out. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and murmured, “Good night, sweet Lunara,” as he fell asleep.

The bed was empty when he woke the next morning. Light streamed in through the windows, hitting him in the face and making him groan. He sat up, yawning and stretching. He looked and saw Inigo was still sound asleep on his bedroll. Where in Oblivion had she gone? He got out of bed and dressed for the day. He was just about to leave the room when Inigo sat up and yawned. He looked around the room, not seeing Lunara. “Where is she?” he said to Kaidan.

“I don’t know,” Kaidan replied. “She was gone when I woke up a few minutes ago. She’s most likely at the forge and I was going to walk down there and see. You want to come with me?” Inigo nodded and got dressed in a hurry, and the two of them walked down to the forge. 

Lunara was there, heating and shaping the metal for Inigo’s new swords. She had already finished one; the edge just needed sharpening. How long has she been at this? Kaidan thought. She looked up as they approached, smiling. “Good morning!” she said. “I was wondering when you sleepy heads would get up.” Kaidan tilted his head to one side and looked at her. Almost every trace of the sadness and pain he’d seen the night before had vanished. He knew it was still there, hiding in the shadows under her eyes and the firm set of her mouth. Inigo sensed it too, but said nothing. Inigo followed her lead, “Good morning, my friend,” he said. “You should have woken us up and we would have come with you!”

“I wanted to get started on your swords. I’ve got quite a few things to do before we leave the city again, and I would like to get going as soon as possible.” she said, hammering the sword she was working on into the correct shape.

“What can we do to help?” Kaidan asked.

“If you want, you can look at our gear and see what supplies we need to restock. You can take my share of the bounty gold to the market and get what we need. Inigo can help you once he tests the feel of his swords. I need to fletch some more arrows and then I need to spend some time at an alchemy table restocking my potion supply. My ingredients supply is good thanks to that satchel I found in Dragonsreach. If we get all that done, I think we should be ready to leave the city in two days.”

Inigo and Kaidan gave each other a knowing look. They nodded at her words, and Kaidan cast one last glance at Lunara before walking back to the temple to take stock of their gear. Inigo walked over to the table and picked up the sword she had finished. It was an ebony sword, much like the one he currently carried, but the edge was serrated like a daedric blade. The pommel had a flawless sapphire set into it on each side. “This is a work of art, my friend,” Inigo said. “I love it.”

“Thanks, Inigo,” she said, handing him its twin. “Test the feel and see if I need to adjust anything.”

Inigo took a couple of swings with the blades and spun them in his hands testing them. “No, I think these are perfect. Thank you!,” he said. He went to the grindstone and sharpened the swords while Lunara refilled all three of their quivers with various arrows. She had just finished when the courier came running through the gates and stopped in front of her. “There you are, I’ve been looking for you. Got a letter for you from the Jarl of Falkreath,” he said. Inigo fished a few coins out of his breeches and handed them to the courier. “Go to go,” the courier said.

Lunara stared at the letter she held in her hands as though it might bite her. “I don’t know anyone in Falkreath,” she said to Inigo. “I only stayed there one night when I crossed the border from Cyrodiil. The only people I even spoke to were the innkeeper and the carriage driver. I’ve never met the Jarl.” 

Inigo took the letter from her. “Maybe news of your bard performance has reached Falkreath, and he wants you to come sing for him,” Inigo teased. Lunara shot him a death glare, and he shrugged. 

Inigo broke the seal and read the letter to her. 

_ Dear Lunara, _

_ Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Siddgeir, and I have the honor to be the Jarl of the proud and ancient city of Falkreath. _

_ The fame of your exploits across Skyrim has brought you to my attention. If you are interested in becoming a Thane of Falkreath hold, I invite you to speak to me the next time you are in Falkreath. Aside from the honor that accrues to the title, my thanes are entitled to a personal housecarl. I also can tell you privately that a choice parcel of land in Falkreath would be available for your purchase should your services prove useful to me. _

_ I look forward to meeting you in person. _

_ I remain, _

_ Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath _

“What exploits? What in Oblivion is he talking about?” Lunara said.

Inigo shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to ask him, won’t you?” he said. 

“Guess so,” she muttered, cursing under her breath about Talen-Jei and Cliffracers. Inigo chuckled and went back to sharpening his swords. Lunara picked up the three quivers of arrows and walked toward the market. She saw Vilkas’s head above the crowd near Fralia’s stall. She ducked into Acadia’s cauldron to avoid him. Since I’m here, she thought, crossing the room to the alchemy table. She conjured the chest, setting the quivers inside so she didn’t forget and leave them behind. She removed all the ingredients she found and went to work creating potions. For the next several hours she crafted health, stamina, cure disease/poison, and many other potions. Acadia watched her craft several etherealize and feather potions in slight awe.

When Lunara finished, she returned the ingredients and crafted potions she wanted to keep to the chest and removed the quivers, slinging them across her back, then banished the chest. She went to the counter and laid out ten etherealize and ten feather potions. “How much for these?” she asked.

Acadia picked up the bottles and examined each one, shaking them. I’ll give you 100 septims each for the etherealize potions and fifty each for the feather potions. “Deal,” Lunara said, and Acadia put a bag of coins on the counter. Lunara tied the bag to her belt and stepped outside. The market had cleared for the evening and everyone had either gone home or to the tavern. She paused, looking at the door of the inn. She wanted with all her being to go buy out Hulda’s entire Firebrand wine stock and drink herself to Oblivion. 

She felt a small tug at her robes and she looked down. It was the beggar girl, Lunara thought her name was Lucia. “Lady, can you spare a coin?” the girl said. Her face was thin from hunger and she shivered in the frosty night air. “How about I do something better?” Lunara said. The girl looked at her in confusion as Lunara conjured her chest again. She dug through and found the werewolf strength cure poison potions she had stored away in their own pouch. She took a roll of paper, some ink, and a quill and using the wooden pole as her writing surface, scribbled a note to Farkas. She blew the ink dry and stuffed it into the pouch, tying it closed. “If you can deliver this to a man named Farkas who lives at Jorrvaskr for me, I’ll give you 50 septims. Can you do that?”

Lucia’s eyes went wide and she nodded vigorously. “Okay,” Lunara said, digging out the pieces from her coin pouch, “here you go.” The girl took off like an arrow shot from a bow, running for Jorrvaskr. Lunara smiled at her back and walked to the temple. She entered the room she shared with her friends to see it in complete disarray with Kaidan and Inigo sorting through their gear. They both looked up, relief crossing their faces she was there. She thought for a moment if they’d feel the same way if they’d known she had been a hair’s distance away from drinking away all the coin she’d just made for them. She pushed the thought from her mind and smiled at her two companions. “What are you guys doing?” she asked. “Can I help?”

“No,” Inigo said, “you’ve done plenty. We’re just finishing packing up our gear for our next trip.”

“How much coin did you have to use to replace our stuff?” She asked Kaidan.

“Only about fifty septims. Everything looked to be in good shape; food is mostly what we needed. Anoriath gave me a good deal on a couple of cuts of venison and mammoth meat, and Carlotta threw in some vegetables. I figure that should get us to Falkreath and then we can figure it out from there. The forest there is ripe with game so we can hunt if we need to,” he said. 

Lunara nodded. “That’s great,” she said, untying the bag of coins from her belt and tossing it onto the bed. “There’s 1450 more septims in that bag I got from selling potions to Acadia today. Four hundred and fifty of them are mine and the rest you two can split.”

They both stared at her, speechless. Inigo coughed. “Why only 450 for you? You made the potions, you deserve an equal cut,” he said. 

“I know,” she replied, “but I already spent fifty septims paying the beggar girl to make a delivery for me.” Inigo nodded in understanding and went back to packing their gear. Lunara looked at Kaidan and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t make enough to get you a horse, I’m sure you don’t want to keep riding on the back of Allie with me.” She looked down at the floor as he smiled at her. 

“Hey,” he said, resisting the urge to lift her chin, “it’s alright. We can put most of our gear in your chest to not overburden the horses. It’ll be alright, especially if you keep selling your potions for that kind of coin. I’ll be able to get my own horse in no time. Lunara nodded, and together they finished packing their gear, and then they all settled in and went to sleep for the night.


	37. Road to Falkreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara gets herself into a bit of trouble, but her friends have her back.

The next morning, after a breakfast of bread and cheese, the trio dressed in their armor and left the temple, headed for the stables. They had stowed most of their gear in Lunara’s chest to keep the weight off the horses. Lunara dug two apples out of her satchel and offered them to the horses, each one crunching their apple greedily. Allie nuzzled Lunara, begging for more. Lunara giggled when Allie snorted and ruffled her hair. She led the horse out of the stable and climbed up in the saddle. Kaidan climbed up behind her and took the reins. Inigo climbed on his horse and they started down the road toward White River Bridge. They turned right just beyond Honningbrew Meadery, headed for Riverwood. 

Kaidan noticed Lunara’s mood improving the further away they rode from Whiterun. She watched the scenery with childlike wonder and it made him smile to watch her. They rode through Riverwood and around the guardian stones without any problems. Further up the road they had stopped by the lake to let the horses rest and Lunara had wandered away from the group picking ingredients and catching butterflies. 

She looked up from the thistle branch she had just picked and shoved in her satchel and realized she couldn’t see the road or the horses anymore. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she spun around trying to figure out which way to go. She let out a muffled scream as a hand clamped over her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could on the fingers and her assailant roared but didn’t let go. Fumbling a little with the sheaths, she grabbed her daggers and stabbed them both into her would-be captor’s thighs, twisted and pulled them out again. The bandit let go, screaming. She spun and drew her blade across his throat, coating herself in blood. He fell backwards, screaming and gurgling as his blood poured onto the ground. She heard a twig snap behind her and saw three more bandits coming for her. She took a fighting stance and backed away slowly, trying to form a plan to escape. 

  
  


Kaidan scanned the treeline. Something was wrong, he could feel it. “She should have been back by now,” he said. “Where in Oblivion did she go?”

Inigo’s ears twitched as Artax started pawing at the ground. “Did you hear that?” Inigo said, starting toward the treeline in the direction Lunara went. Kaidan was on his heels, drawing his nodachi. Inigo drew his bow, stopping to sniff the air. “This way,” he said. Kaidan said a prayer of thanks that Lunara had befriended the Khajiit. Kaidan was a hunter, true, but it is much easier to track prey with their scent than the way humans had to do it. They reached the clearing where the dead bandit lay. “She was here,” Kaidan whispered. “Which way?”

Inigo sniffed the air again, walking toward a rock outcropping. There was no sign of Lunara, but they did find another dead bandit. This one had one of Lunara’s daggers sticking out of his neck. “Is she dropping bodies like breadcrumbs?” Kaidan muttered, cursing in Atmoran. He removed the dagger and wiped it on the dead bandit’s fur kilt. Inigo’s ears twitched as he listened, sniffing the air again. He spotted a small path in the underbrush and he started toward it following the faint sound of voices and scent of her. They crouched low as they topped a small hill where a bandit camp lay before them. There were at least eight bandits total that they could see and no sign of Lunara. Kaidan almost lost it when he saw one of the bandits with Lunara’s dagger strapped to his waist. 

“She has to be here, look,” he whispered to Inigo, who had seen it too and let out a low growl. 

“Wait here,” Inigo said, "I'll be right back.” With that, he disappeared from Kaidan’s side. A few minutes later he reappeared as quietly as he left. “She’s definitely here,” he whispered. “See that tent there, with the two guys guarding it?” Kaidan nodded. One of the guards was holding his face, and Kaidan could only assume Lunara had broken his nose. _That’s my girl_ , he thought, a smile curling the edges of his mouth. “How are we going to get her out? Eight on two is not that great of odds. I’m down if you are, but if there’s a better plan I’m all for it, since our resident healer is literally tied up at the moment.” 

Inigo’s ears twitched again and then he grinned. “We’re going to even the odds,” he said. “Give me Lunara’s dagger.”

Kaidan eyed him dubiously and handed him the dagger. “What are you going to do?” he said. 

“Don’t worry, when I give the signal, I want you to walk into the camp and start taking off heads. Got it?” Inigo said.

“What’s the signal going to be?” Kaidan said. 

“Those two guards going in the tent,” Inigo said with a wicked grin, then he was gone.

Kaidan took a deep breath and let it out to steady his nerves just like he always did before a fight, and waited. 

Inigo snuck around behind the camp again to the back of the tent where the bandits were holding Lunara. He used her dagger to cut a small slit in the back of the tent and peeked inside. She was alone, her hands and feet bound and her mouth was gagged. He cut the slit longer and stepped inside the tent. He moved to her and looked her over. Blood dripped from a split in her lip and she had been punched in her eye, but she was very much awake. He cut her bonds, slipped the gag over her head, and returned her dagger. “There’s two guards outside the tent,” he whispered. “Get their attention and kill them when they come in here.” She swallowed and nodded. He snuck out the back of the tent and positioned himself at the outer edge of the camp opposite Kaidan. 

When Kaidan thought he couldn’t take it any more he heard Lunara yell, “Hey you piss-smelling horker fuckers, wanna go for another round?” Both the guards jumped up to investigate, running into the tent together. Lunara slit both their throats in one motion as Kaidan strolled into the camp. “Hello, assholes,” he said, swinging his nodachi and decapitating two of the bandits. Lunara stepped out of the tent and a female bandit tackled her. Lunara used the bandit’s momentum and rolled over her body, jumping back to her feet and driving the dagger into her eye. She twisted it and yanked it back out, slinging blood and brains onto the ground.

Inigo busied himself causing a distraction with his bow. He pelted the camp with deliberately placed arrows. Kaidan took off another bandit’s head with a deftness that impressed Inigo. Kaidan’s blade was dripping with blood as another bandit ran at Kaidan and he ran the sword through the bandit’s torso with a disgusted face. “Now I’m really going to have to clean this,” he said, pulling the sword out of the body. Lunara had the last bandit backing away from her, begging for his life. She put the blade to his throat as she jerked her other dagger out of its sheath on his waist. She placed that dagger at his groin and Kaidan inhaled sharply. He had been on the end of those blades just a few days before, but Lunara’s anger then was nothing compared to now. “You kidnapped the wrong alchemist, horker fucker,” she snarled at him. “Now, not only am I going to slit your throat, I’m going to take your balls as a trophy first.” The bandits eyes grew wide with fear and he felt the warm wetness of his urine running down his leg. 

Kaidan and Inigo burst into laughter at the same time. Lunara had scared the bandit so bad he had pissed himself. She looked at him with disgust and said, “I wasn’t really going to take your balls you know, just sever your arteries so you bleed out faster. Teach you to kidnap people.” She pulled the dagger across his neck at the same time as she sliced open the femoral artery next to the groin, showering herself with even more blood. Within seconds, the bandit lay dead on the ground with her covered in his blood. Inigo and Kaidan both ran over and crushed her in a group hug until she was tapping out because she couldn’t breathe. They let go of her and after looting the camp for valuables, Inigo led them back to where they’d left the horses.

It was midafternoon now, and that little excursion had cost them a few hours. “I think we should find a place to make camp for the night,” Lunara said. “I’m fairly certain that if I walk into Falkreath looking like I do someone is going to question where the blood came from don’t you think?” I need to get this armor off and clean it as well as myself before we can go into a city. I’m sure the lake is freezing, but it’ll have to do.”

“I don’t like it. It’s too open to camp near the road,” Kaidan said. 

“As opposed to camping in the woods away from the road,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I mean given what we just had to do I can’t say that getting off the road is better either.”

“Point taken,” he said. "But what if we set up camp up there in that grove of trees?”He pointed to the top of a small hill with a grove of pine trees. On the back side of the grove was the cliff face, so it was defensible. They lead the horses up the hill and Lunara conjured the chest, laying out the camping gear. Inigo and Kaidan went to work getting the tent set up and Lunara got a fire going and threw ingredients in the cooking pot for their dinner. 

She stripped off her bloody armor and changed into robes. The other two did the same and together they walked down to the edge of the lake to wash their armor. The western sun reflected off the water and Lunara marveled again at how beautiful the lake was with the sunlight. Kaidan and Inigo each sat down on a rock, cleaning their swords. Lunara grabbed a rag from her satchel and kneeling, dipped it in the water. She vigorously scrubbed at the blood on her armor, and by the time she had finished small beads of sweat had popped out on her forehead, mixing with the dried blood on her face. She set the armor aside and scooped up two handfuls of water. “Shor’s balls, that water is fucking cold!” she said as she threw the water on her face and used another rag to clean herself. Kaidan and Inigo both were chuckling at her outburst as they finished cleaning their weapons. 

The stew was done when they got back to their little camp and they sat around the campfire eating. A comfortable silence had settled between them as they listened to the nighttime sounds of the forest. It was twilight now, and the torchbugs had come out in full force. Lunara stared at them, getting lost in the memory of the times she’d chase them on her aunt and uncle's farm. She shook her head, chasing the memory away. She looked up from her bowl to see Kaidan watching her from across the campfire. “What?” she said, half smiling. It hurt a little, since she hadn't bothered to heal the split in her lip from where the bandit who took her dagger struck her. She figured she must look the worse for wear between her black eye and busted lip. 

“Nothing important, I was just curious about you,” he answered.

“What did you want to know?” she said.

“Do you have any family out there?” Kaidan said. The look of grief that crossed Lunara’s features made him wish he hadn’t asked. She swallowed her food and took a deep breath to calm herself.

“No,” she said, taking a drink from her waterskin. “My father was killed in an ambush before I was born and my mother died giving birth to my sister and I. My aunt and uncle were killed by bandits and my sister was murdered almost a year ago. I’m the only one left. Guess the gods saw humor in that.” She lowered her eyes then and took another drink. She wished with all her being that it was something stronger than water.

“I’m sorry for prodding old wounds,” Kaidan said. “But family isn’t just about blood. You have people in this world that care about you, myself among them.” She looked up and his eyes locked with hers. He wondered if she would understand his meaning, but she said nothing.

Inigo nodded. “You have me too, and Danica. She treats you like you are her daughter.”

Lunara’s eyes filled with tears. Gods, why did they have to be so sweet? She had a hard time believing that they weren’t bound together by a fate that had already been decided, but thanked the Divines for them right that moment anyway. She sniffled and said, “Thanks you guys, that means more than you know.” She drained her bowl and stood up, brushing leaves and grass from her robes. “I’m going to try and get some sleep,” she said. “You guys probably should too.” She put her bowl next to the tent flap to be washed in the morning and went inside to settle in.

Kaidan watched her go into the tent, staring at the tent flap until Inigo cleared his throat. He shook his head, focusing on his food. “Did you know?” Kaidan said.

“Did I know what?” Inigo asked. “About her family? I only knew about her sister, she never told me about her parents or aunt and uncle. She’s never even told me how she wound up in Skyrim. All I know is that she’s originally from Bruma and she came to Skyrim to be an acolyte at the temple and that someone sent assassins after her and her sister. Why anyone would do that is beyond me.” he said, finishing off his stew and resisting the urge to lick the bowl.

He stood up and dropped the bowl near Lunara’s. “Are you taking the first watch or am I?” he said. “Makes no difference to me.”

Kaidan sighed, “I will. I’m not really tired anyway.” Inigo nodded and ducked inside the tent, leaving Kaidan alone with his thoughts.

He pulled a book from Lunara’s satchel and started reading, trying to ignore the jumble of thoughts in his head right now. He wasn’t ready to share them with anyone, especially since he couldn’t make sense of them himself. He had joined her as a mercenary to repay her for saving his life. How, in the span of just a few days, had it gone from a transaction to him thinking of them both as friends? It unnerved him, and he wasn’t ready to dig into it yet. 

He hadn’t realized how much time had passed when Lunara emerged from the tent a couple of hours later. He closed the book and blinked at her in surprise, stifling a yawn. “Go get some sleep,” she said. “I’ll take watch.” He started to protest, what he really wanted to do was stay up and talk with her, but his protest came out in the form of a yawn. She smiled and jerked her thumb toward the tent. “Go,” she commanded. He nodded and disappeared into the tent and Lunara settled down next to the fire with her mortar and pestle to grind ingredients and pass the time. After a while, Inigo came out and traded places with her on watch and she went back to her bedroll. It had been warm by the fire, but her bedroll was cold. She found herself wishing they were back at the temple and she had an excuse to curl up next to Kaidan to sleep. She laid down on her side, watching him sleep until her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

They woke slightly after dawn and had a breakfast of leftover stew. After a trip to the lake to clean the bowls, they broke camp and continued on their way to Falkreath. They arrived in town just as it started to rain. Big, fat drops of water pelted them as they put the horses in the small stable behind the inn and ran for the door. They walked through the door of the inn and Lunara headed for the bar to rent a room and bath for the night. She had no idea how long they’d be in town, but she definitely wanted a bath before speaking with the Jarl. She reeked of old blood and didn’t think the Jarl would be too pleased to get a whiff of her. She leaned on the edge of the counter as Valga entered from the kitchen area, coming to greet whoever had come in the door.

She smiled as a look of recognition spread over her face. “Good to see you again. Lunara, was it?” she said.

“Yes,” Lunara replied. “It’s good to see you too.”

“What brings you back to Falkreath, my dear?” Valga said.

“I have some business with the Jarl,” Lunara said, hoping she hadn’t said too loud. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself..

“Oh,” Valga said, her eyes wide. Lunara stifled a smile at her reaction when she realized how disheveled she must look. “Well, what can I do for you?”

“I would like to rent rooms for me and my two companions,” she said. “And I would like the key to the private bath, if you don’t mind.”

Valga nodded vigorously in agreement and Lunara chuckled to herself. “I only have two rooms available,” she said. “One of them has a double bed though.”

Lunara sighed. “That’ll have to do I guess. How much?” she said.

“Twenty-five each for the rooms and another 10 for the bath,” Valga replied.

Lunara counted out the coin and laid it on the bar. Valga handed her the bath key and pointed out where the rooms were. Lunara nodded and went to find Kaidan and Inigo. They had found a small table in the corner big enough for the three of them and she slid into the empty chair. “Well,” she said. “I’ve got good news and I’ve got bad news. Which do you guys want first?”

“Good news,” Inigo said, with Kaidan nodding in agreement.

“Good news is that I paid extra and we can all have a bath today. Bad news is that there were only two rooms available so either you two are sharing a room with a double bed or someone is sharing with me,” she said. “So how do you guys want to do this?”

“If it’s alright with you two,” Inigo said, casting a glance at Kaidan, “I’ll take the single room.” He took a sip from the bottle of ale he had ordered from the serving girl, trying to mask the mischievous grin spreading across his face.

“Are you sure?” Lunara said, oblivious to Inigo’s meaning. “Would it be better if I took the single room?” 

Inigo shrugged. “Only if you want to,” he said. 

“I think it’ll be okay if Inigo takes the single room, you can have the bed and I’ll sleep on my bedroll on the floor. Problem solved,” Kaidan said, catching a glimpse of Inigo’s smile.

“Okay, good. I’m glad that’s settled then,” she said, standing up. “I’m going to go take a bath.”


	38. Meeting the Jarl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara is given a task by the Jarl and the gang takes a break. Lunara gets drunk again.

Lunara unbraided her hair and washed it with a bar of dragon’s tongue soap, marveling at the scent. She leaned back against the side of the tub and closed her eyes, letting the scalding water relax her stiff muscles. When she finally emerged, the water was tepid and her skin looked like a shriveled prune. She quickly dressed, then went out to find Inigo and Kaidan. 

Kaidan inhaled sharply as Lunara approached their table. He’d never seen her with her hair unbraided before. It hung loose and flowed down her back in ebony waves, and he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it. Inigo cleared his throat and Kaidan mentally shook himself. _Get a grip,_ he thought. Lunara hadn’t noticed, and he silently praised the Divines for it.

“So are you guys ready?” she said.

“Ready for what?” Ingo said and Kaidan looked confused.

“You guys didn’t really think I would go see the Jarl by myself, did you?” Lunara said, frowning.

“Uh, yeah,” Inigo said, grinning at her. 

Lunara scoffed. “I don’t think so, you guys are coming too. Get up, let’s go.” The tone in her voice said there was no room for argument. Inigo and Kaidan stood and followed her out of the inn. 

The three of them crossed the road and walked up the steps to the Jarl’s longhouse. Lunara wondered for a moment if they were the same guards from all those months ago. They entered the longhouse and Kaidan and Inigo stayed back while Lunara approached the throne at the other end of the room. Siddgeir sat on the throne, looking bored.

“Yes, what is it you want?” he said.

“I-I got your letter, I’m Lunara,” she replied.

“Ah, it is you. Yes, well, now we’ll see if the stories about you are true. There’s a group of bandits at Knifepoint Ridge that I... may have had a few discreet dealings with. The cut they were giving me was good at first, but now it’s time to clean things up. Take care of it,” he said, waving her away.

“Okay….,” she said, turning toward the others and heading for the door. “Let’s go, guys.”

They were outside before she spoke again. “So what do you guys want to do? We can go take care of it today, or head out in the morning. My vote is in the morning, I _really_ want to spend the night in the bed I paid for,” she said.

“Me too,” Inigo said.

“It’ll be dark by the time we get to Knifepoint Ridge, so yeah. We can head out in the morning,” Kaidan said; and with that, they went back to the inn. 

The three of them sat down at their table in the corner and Narri, the serving girl, came over to take their order. “You guys want a drink?”

“I’ll have the elk stew and two bottles of ale,” Inigo said.

“I’ll have the same thing,” Kaidan said.

“Hmm,” Lunara said, “I think I want two snowberry crostatas and 2 bottles of spiced wine.”

Inigo shot her a questioning look. “Are you sure you want to do that, my friend? You remember what happened in Riften?”

Lunara rolled her eyes and Kaidan looked confused. “What happened in Riften?” he asked. 

Inigo grinned and said, “She got drunk and sang a song in the middle of the tavern. Apparently she sings like a goddess. I don’t know, I didn’t hear it myself, but Hemming Black-Briar offered 500 septims for her to do it again the next night and she refused.”

“For the record, I was drunk on Talen-Jei’s Cliffracers; this is spiced wine. It’s not nearly as potent,” she said. 

Kaidan couldn’t believe his ears. He sat, shaking his head until Narri returned with their order. Lunara uncorked the first bottle and poured it into a goblet, raising it high in a toast. “To friendship,” she said, taking a long drink.

“To friendship,” Kaidan and Inigo said in unison, taking drinks from their bottles. 

Lunara finished one of her snowberry crostatas in two bites, washing it down with the rest of the first bottle of wine. The warmth of the wine spread through her limbs, giving her a pleasant floating sensation. She uncorked the second bottle of wine and drank deeply from the bottle. Kaidan and Inigo watched her, glancing at each other. “Story time,” she said, slightly drunk. “Who wants to go first?” She looked from one to the other. “Fine,” she said, “Inigo, where are you from?”

“I grew up in Riverhold, close to Cyrodiil. My adoptive parents were retired assassins. I guess the orphanage did not do a family background check,” Inigo said with a chuckle, and Lunara and Kaidan joined in.

“What about you, Kaidan?” Lunara asked, pouring herself a goblet full of wine. She leaned back in her chair, waiting for his answer. He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, and took a drink from his bottle of ale. 

“That’s what I’m in Skyrim trying to find out. The only clue I have is my sword; it belonged to my mother. I don’t even know what race she was,” he said.

“Well, you obviously aren’t a Nord, although you think like one,” Lunara said, smirking at him with mischievous eyes. He scowled at her, his face softening when he realized she was teasing him. 

“Well, aren’t you observant?” he shot back, a half smile on his face. She stuck her tongue out at him. “No, I was raised by a Nord, and as one, but that Atmoran ice doesn’t run in my veins. I can’t be sure what does. Brynjolf used to tell me my mother was brave, and beautiful, and clever, but never anything actually useful. Always promising to tell me someday and then _dying_ before he ever got around to it,” Kaidan said, his voice hard. Lunara could see the muscles in his jaw clench as he fought for control of his emotions. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m sure we will eventually solve the mystery. It’ll just take time to decode.” Kaidan nodded, taking another long drink of his ale.

“I will get us another round,” she said, standing up. She swayed slightly, but stayed on her feet. She disappeared in the crowd and reappeared at the table with more drinks. She filled her goblet again and raised it high, “To unraveling mysteries,” she said, draining the goblet. 

Kaidan and Inigo raised their bottles and drank, then Kaidan lifted his bottle and said, “To you, Lunara, for bringing us together.” He took a drink, not taking his eyes off her.

She blushed a bright pink at his words and darkened a couple more shades when Inigo raised his own bottle and said, “Here, here,” and drinking himself.

“Awww, thanks guys,” she said, emptying her goblet. “I’ll be right back.” She left the table and went to find the bard. She didn’t stop to think about what she was doing. Kaidan glimpsed her ebony hair as she bent to say something in the bard’s ear. What in Oblivion was she doing? The bard started lightly strumming his lute, and the sound of Lunara’s voice filled the tavern. She was singing a song Kaidan had never heard, its melody both haunting and sweet. He took another drink of his ale, setting the bottle down on the table, glancing around the room. Seeing the looks of adoration on the patrons’ faces, Kaidan thought Lunara had better be careful or else half of Skyrim would propose marriage to her before she finished the song. He glanced at Inigo, who had leaned back in his chair, eyes closed, with a look of intense happiness on his face. He smiled, realizing not for the first time that he was more than a little grateful she had fought so hard to keep him alive.

Lunara had finished the song and there was a moment of complete silence in the tavern, followed by thunderous applause and cheering. As she made her way back to the table, flushed and more than a little drunk, people stopped her to compliment her voice and give her small tokens and trinkets. By the time she made it to the table, she had several amethysts, a gold ring and about 50 gold pieces. At least it covered the cost of the room. 

Kaidan and Inigo stared at her in awe. “Guys, please don’t look at me like that,” she said, blushing a dark red and refilling her goblet. 

“Talen-Jei was right,” Inigo breathed, “you do have the voice of a goddess.”

Kaidan swallowed, unable to speak or even breathe. “Stop it,” she said. She quickly drained her goblet again. “I will go to the room now, I think. I’ve had enough to drink.” She stood up, stumbled, and fell directly into Kaidan’s arms. She leaned on him and he could smell the scent of the dragon’s tongue soap she’d used to wash her hair.

“Yeah,” he said, “You’ve definitely had enough. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her toward their shared room.

“Night Inigo,” she called over her shoulder.

“Good night my friend, sleep well,” he said.

Kaidan guided her to the bed, making her sit, and she watched him with bright eyes as he bent to take off her boots. When he finished, he helped her get under the furs and started toward his bedroll he’d laid out earlier. “Please don’t go,” she said. “Will you lay with me? At least this bed is big enough for both of us to be comfortable.” He considered it for a few moments and then shook his head.

“We shouldn’t _Asynja_ ,” he said, “not that I don’t want to. It’s that I want it too much tonight and we’ve both had too much to drink.” 

She nodded, but he could see the sadness in her eyes; but he doubted she’d remember any of it in the morning. _All the more reason to get up and go to your own bedroll,_ he told himself as he sighed and pulled off his boots. He crawled under the furs beside her as she turned toward him, laying her head on his arm and putting her hand on his chest. He pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her. She let out a sigh of contentment and he could feel her breath on his chest. His pulse quickened, and he felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest. Between the ale, the scent of her hair and the memory of that song, she had literally taken his breath away. 

She felt his heart racing and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked in a worried voice. “I’m fine, _Asynja,_ ” he said, “it’s just a little hard to breathe at the moment.” She tried to move away and give him space, but he didn’t let go of her. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” he said, grinning at her. “But if you want to move away, just tell me and I’ll let go.”

“Never,” she whispered as she tucked her head under his chin, resting her cheek against his chest. He smiled over the top of her head and without thinking, started running his fingers through her ebony waves. “Your hair is beautiful, just like you,” he murmured into the top of her head, kissing it lightly.

“Hmmm?” she said, pulling back to look him in the face. He pressed his forehead to hers, and they laid like that for a long time, neither speaking for fear it would break the spell. Kaidan finally couldn’t hold back any longer and put his hand to her cheek. She put her hand over his and he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers. 

Lunara inhaled in surprise but recovered almost instantly, kissing him back. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted him to do that. He was right, they shouldn’t be doing this, not tonight. She could hear the longing in his voice as he had spoken the words. She explored the seam of his lips with the tip of her tongue. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss as his tongue met hers. Her pulse quickened and just when she thought her heart would explode, Kaidan pulled back with a low growl. 

He was breathing heavily, and she could feel his racing heartbeat. “We have to stop, _Asynja,_ ” he whispered. She was struggling to catch her own breath. “Why? Why do we have to?” She said. Kaidan saw something flash in her eyes for a moment, then it was gone. Sadness? Regret? He couldn’t tell. All he knew is that this woman couldn’t begin to understand the effect she had on him.

“Because,” he said, “if this turns into something more between us, I want you to remember the first night we spent together. And if it doesn’t turn into anything more, then there are no regrets on either side. Make no mistake, _Asynja,”_ he said, his voice dropping to a whisper, “I want you more than anything.” He pressed his forehead to hers and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. She blinked, the tears falling onto her cheeks, and he brushed them away with his fingers. “Why the tears?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she said. “You’re right, now isn’t the time. It’s just a little humiliating when it feels like that bastard was right. He ruined me and now no one else will ever want to love me,” She lowered her eyes, “Vilkas didn’t, and now you.” She sniffed. “I give up,” she said, closing her eyes. “I’m tired.”

Kaidan was more than a little shocked and confused. “What in Oblivion are you talking about?” he said. 

She sighed, lifting her gaze to look at him. “Right after my sister died and before I came to Skyrim, I got into trouble with the wrong people. Their leader Valuxus, the one I killed, held me captive for a few months. During that time, he used me however he felt like it. He used to always tell me that when he was through with me, no one else would or could ever love me. He used to call me his princess. It was the last thing he said to me before I put my dagger through his eye.” Her voice was sad, with a biting edge that made Kaidan want to kill an already dead man. “I’ve never told anyone before, except Danica, but even she doesn’t know everything.”

Kaidan scowled, angry beyond measure for what she had endured. He couldn’t believe she’d been carrying that around all this time and had told no one. It made sense now, why she’d been so upset when Vilkas rejected her or she thought he did, although if Vilkas felt anything like he did now, it was no wonder he walked away. Being this close to her made his chest ache so badly he couldn’t catch his breath, and he pulled her closer. “I’m so sorry, _Asynja._ It’s not true, you know. You will find someone eventually, maybe you already have and just don’t realize it.”

She snorted. “I guess. Or maybe I’m fated by the gods to spend my life alone.” She looked sad, then said, “Why have you been calling me _Asynja?_ What does it mean?”

He smiled, tilting her face toward his and kissing her again, a slow, deep kiss that left them both longing for more. “It means ‘goddess,’” he said, as she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She said nothing, but fell asleep smiling. 


	39. Knifepoint Ridge Disaster pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara finds out what kind of man Jarl Siddgeir is.

Lunara woke the next morning alone in the bed. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it.  _ Shor’s balls, will I ever learn to not drink so much?” _ she thought miserably as she pressed a healing spell to her head. Her mouth felt like it was full of tundra cotton so she pushed the furs back and got out of bed to look for her waterskin. She took several sips of water, swishing them in her mouth. Satisfied, she put the waterskin away and started to brush her hair. It was a tangled mess from the bath and sleep, but she got it under control and braided it to get it out of her face. She put her armor on and left the room to find her friends.

Kaidan and Inigo were already dressed in their armor and sitting at their customary table in the corner when she emerged. Her face lit up when she saw them and she walked over. Both of them stared at her, awe-stricken. Lunara rolled her eyes and groaned. “Not you guys too,” she whined. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Like what?” Kaidan said. He almost referred to her by  _ Asynja _ as he had the night before, but thought better of it.

“Like I’m some sort of witch who cast a mind control spell on you and you have no choice but to adore me,” she snapped. “I don’t want either of you acting like you don’t have a choice whether to travel with me or not, because you always do. I won’t force anyone to stay.” Her voice had softened now, but still held a note of irritation. She frowned, trying to figure out why. 

“Not a witch,” Inigo said. “Just my good friend with a great many talents. I do adore you, but it’s because you’re adorable. I also know I have a choice whether to travel with you or not, and I wake up every day and I choose to stay.”

“I feel the same way,  _ Asynja, _ ” Kaidan said. A shadow of recognition crossed her face, replaced by the frown. Inigo smiled to himself. He’d picked up enough Nordic words in his travels to understand the meaning of that one. He watched Lunara, wondering if she knew what it meant.

She nodded once and then tilted her head.  _ I know I’ve heard that word before,  _ she thought. She shrugged and sat down, ordering some bread and apples from Narri. When the girl returned, Lunara scarfed down the food like a starving woman and then said, “Let’s head out, I don’t want to be here when the whole inn wakes up and starts staring at me the way you guys were.” She stood up and went back to the room for her satchel and they headed out to the stables, the rest of the gear still safely stowed away in her chest. 

She met up with them at the stables, where they were readying the horses for the ride. She fed each one and apple and Allie nuzzled her, begging for more. “You silly girl,” she said, rubbing the horse’s velvety nose. “I can’t give you any more or else Artax would get jealous,” she whispered conspiratorially to Allie. “We can’t have that, now can we?” Allie nickered and shook her head as Inigo and Kaidan exchanged glances, each trying to stifle a grin.

They mounted the horses and left Falkreath via the western road, headed for Half-Moon Mill. Lunara was really glad Kaidan and Inigo had traveled Skyrim before. Without her map which of course she had forgotten to replace, she was hopelessly lost. 

The skies were an ominous shade of gray and the clouds threatened rain. Lunara hoped the weather would hold long enough for them to finish their task. They turned off the road just before the mill at the sight of three Thalmor Justiciars transporting a prisoner. Lunara felt Kaidan’s body tense at the sight of them as if he was trying to decide whether to jump off the horse and run them through with his sword or pass on by.  _ I know what I’d want to do _ , she thought. Making the decision for them, she used her knee and nudged Allie left off the road and into the forest. Inigo followed and they got some suspicious looks as they passed a hunter’s campsite. Lunara nodded once and continued on. A few wolves attacked them near a destroyed caravan on the path leading to the ridge, but there were no other signs of human life in the forest. Lunara marveled at the peacefulness of it. They topped a small hill and Lunara could smell the smoke from the campfires as it rose to the top of the trees. They hid the horses in a small grove of pine trees nestled next to a small stream. Lunara conjured the chest, retrieving her bow and filling all of their quivers with arrows. Something didn’t feel right about this, but she shook it off as just nerves as she slung her bow across her back and banished the chest. 

The three of them made their way up the path as quietly as they could, trying to stay in the shadows of the trees and mountain ridge ahead of them. The path narrowed and grew steeper the closer they got to the ridge. When they were in view of the gates, Inigo let a few well timed arrows fly, taking out their archers. They hadn’t been spotted yet, but that would change as soon as they walked through the gate. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and her hands as she drew her bow. They made their way single file up the path and through the gate.

They fanned out once inside, using their bows to take out most of the men. Lunara lost count of how many arrows she put into bodies. She mentally cursed Siddgeir.  _ A few bandits my ass, _ she thought.  _ There’s at least twenty-five just out here, the bastard.  _ Inigo and Kaidan finished the remaining bandits and an eerie silence fell over the ridge. Lunara spotted a door on the cliff face and signaled the other two to follow her. They entered and found themselves in a small tunnel carved into the rock. They followed it until they reached a large cavern and Lunara stopped in her tracks, Kaidan and Inigo almost falling over her. Lunara’s blood was boiling as she looked around the room. It was full of cages, at least twenty of them. Each one held a young woman, most of them probably no older than herself, some of them wearing only rags. Others didn’t even have that much. The smell of dried blood, body odor, and hopelessness assaulted the three of them like a wave. In the back of the cavern the glow from a small campfire illuminated the shadows of at least fifteen more men.  _ It’s going to be a long day _ , she thought.

She nodded to the others and they split up with Inigo and Lunara on the outside of the room and Kaidan taking the middle. Inigo and Lunara started dropping bodies like flies, the few that managed to get too close to her got a dagger to the throat. Lunara sent an arrow flying into the bandit chief’s shoulder as he tried to run out of the cavern. Kaidan caught him and was just about to remove his head from his shoulders when Lunara yelled, “Don’t kill him! I have questions and he will answer them or I’ll make him wish he had.” Her voice was threatening, almost a growl. Kaidan stepped back, keeping the tip of his sword on the bandit’s neck, and the look of unbridled fury on her face was unlike anything he’d ever seen. She walked over to where the bandit chief stood, pinned against the wall by Kaidan’s sword. She dropped her satchel and started rummaging through it, bringing out a small bottle of Black Lotus extract and the mixture of jarrin root and nightshade she had concocted herself. She jerked the arrow out of the bandit chief’s shoulder and dipped it in the jarrin root and nightshade mixture. “See this,” she said, waving the arrow in front of him, “this is now covered in a poison that will drain your life slowly and I will bury it right back in that wound if you don’t answer my questions. Understood?”

The bandit chief spit at her, hitting the chest piece of her armor. She ignored it as the tip of Kaidan’s sword pressed deeper into the man’s neck. “Wrong answer, horker fucker,” she said, moving the arrow toward the wound. It wasn’t deep and he’d survive it easily, but only if she didn’t poison him. His eyes went wide with terror that she would actually do it. “O-okay, I-I’ll tell you what I know. I-If I do you’ll let me live, right?” he said.

Lunara shrugged, glancing at Kaidan. “Depends on what you tell me.” she said, a murderous glint in her eye. “First, did Jarl Siddgeir know what you were doing here and where exactly his ‘cut’ was coming from?”

The bandit nodded. “H-he let us run our operation out of here as long as we gave him a cut of the profits as payment for not shutting us down. I agreed, but then he wanted the majority of the profits each month, leaving us with too little coin to restock our supply so we stopped paying him and he sent you to deal with it.”

Lunara let out a string of Cyrodiilean curses that made the bandit chief blush. “That fucking bastard!” Lunara had never been so angry in all her life. Even when Valuxus had been especially cruel to her, her anger then was a mere candle flame compared to the raging bonfire it was now. “Where does your supply come from?” she demanded. 

“The girls were being smuggled across the border outside of Pale Pass, but something’s happened. Something big and these girls were the last shipment. Everything has stopped now.”

Lunara narrowed her eyes at him. “Who supplied them?”

“They were smuggled out by members of the Shadow Syndicate in Cyrodiil,” the bandit chief said.

Lunara let out a guttural sound somewhere between a scream and a growl. “I’ll tell you what happened. The leader of the Shadow Syndicate is dead. He’s dead, because I killed him. I put a dagger through his eye. Get a good look at my face, because it’s the last you’ll ever see.” she said, jamming the arrow as far as she could into the open wound.

“It’s you. You’re the one--,” he groaned, the last of his life fading. For good measure, Kaidan cut off his head with a single deft move of his sword. He wiped the blood from the blade as Lunara swayed on her feet. Inigo caught her, lowering her to the floor and leaning her against the wall. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling exhausted. She opened her eyes and saw twenty sets of eyes looking back at her.  _ What am I going to do now? _ She thought.

As Lunara regained her composure, Inigo took the cage key from the dead bandit chief and started unlocking the cages. Most of the girls were too terrified of the blue Khajiit and the strange looking warrior to leave their cages. Many of them looked from the two men to Lunara, trying to process what they’d just seen and decide if these three were friend or foe. Lunara stood, still leaning against the wall for support. She spoke softly, but loud enough for them all to hear. “I am a healer. If you are injured or sick, I can help you if you’ll trust me. I will see about getting you clothes and a way back to the city. I need you all to help me though. Where did the men who were here keep supplies?”

The girls looked at each other and a few pointed shaking fingers at a depression in the rock behind the campfire.  _ Of course it would be hidden, _ she thought. She went over and felt around the depression for anything that could be used to open it. Her hand brushed across a loose stone and the rock retreated into the floor. There was a hallway and at the end was another carved cavern. This one had shelves and chests lining the walls. The shelves were full to the brim with food and other supplies and the chests held clothing, cloaks, and hoods.  _ They must have stripped the girls of their belongings after they got here,  _ she thought, thanking Mara for her luck. “Hey guys, come help me with these chests, I’ve found their stuff,” Lunara called out. Footsteps echoed in the chamber as her two companions appeared and started carrying out chests into the main room. 

Some of the girls had come out of the cages now, still skittish but the pull of food and clothing was strong. “If everyone will find some clothing, then I will take you outside to the stream to bathe. She held up a small bag with several soap bars she had found in the supply room. Inigo and Kaidan retreated outside while the girls each found a suitable set of clothing. Once they had, Lunara led them outside and over to the small stream that ran through the camp. The stream had a waterfall, which the girls happily used to clean themselves of the layers of filth that had accumulated on their bodies.

Lunara turned to her companions. “I need you guys to take the horses and my gold and pay the Falkreath carriage driver to come out here. The path is wide enough. If there’s an extra carriage, bring that as well,” she said. “I’ll stay here with them until you get back.”

Kaidan shook his head. “I’m not going to leave you out here alone and defenseless,” he said. 

Lunara glared at him. “You will. As you can see, I am neither of those things,” she replied through gritted teeth.

“What if more come?” Kaidan demanded.

Lunara rolled her eyes and growled at him. “Then I will deal with that when the time comes, but for right now I need you to do this for me. I can’t leave them, some of them need healing. Besides, I don’t think they’ll feel very safe being left with two men, no matter how capable you are since we just took out forty men that no doubt abused them every chance they got.”

Inigo nodded. “She’s right. We should get moving and we might make it back before dark. Be safe my friend,” he said, holding out his arm to Lunara who took it and nodded.

Kaidan threw up his hands in frustration. He knew she was right, but that didn’t stop him from being worried. “Fine, alright. Be safe,  _ Asynja _ ,” he said, following Inigo down the path and back to the horses. 

They made it back to the horses and had almost reached the main road before Inigo spoke. “Does she know?” he said, a small smile curling his lips.

“Does she know what?” Kaidan replied, scowling at him.

Inigo rolled his eyes. “Does she know what  _ Asynja _ means?”

“She asked what it meant last night when I said it and I told her, but I don’t think she remembers. Judging by the way she’s acting today I don’t think she remembers anything that happened last night after she sang,” Kaidan said. His voice held a hint of disappointment which Inigo did not miss.

Inigo narrowed his eyes at Kaidan. “What happened last night?”

Kaidan sighed, “Nothing, although it easily could have. We talked a little and laid in the bed together like we did a couple of times when we were staying at the temple, but last night was different. I just know that if that ever happens, I want her to remember it the next day. The fact that she doesn’t even seem to remember the kiss just makes it harder for me, because I do.”

Inigo didn’t say anything, the only sound between them were their horses’ footsteps on the cobblestone road.

They were rounding the last curve of the road before entering the city before Inigo spoke again. “I can see you are getting very attached to her and I see the same for her. Do you love her?” he asked. “You don’t have to answer me, but you do need to figure it out. Because if you don’t or for whatever reason, can’t, you’ll break her heart. She carries so much pain as it is, I don’t want to see her hurt anymore, especially not at the hands of those she cares about.”

Kaidan nodded and said no more as they came to a stop in front of the Falkreath carriage. “Well-met,” Kaidan called out to him.

The driver nodded. “Good day,” he said. “Where do you want to go?” 

“Can you tell me when another carriage will be here?” Kaidan asked. 

The driver glanced at the sky and said, “It’s midafternoon, so within an hour or so,” he said. “Why?”

“Because I have a task that requires both carriages and I have gold to pay,” Kaidan said, shaking Lunara’s coin purse for effect. 

“What kind of task?” the driver said. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but was also very interested in the coin.

“There are several people just west of Half-Moon Mill that need a ride back to the city,” Kaidan said. “We’ll pay half before and the other half after they’ve reached the city. Do we have a deal?”

“How much?” the driver asked.

“Will 100 septims each do?” Kaidan said.

“Make it 150 and you’ve got yourself a deal,” the driver replied. Just then, the second carriage rolled up, delivering its passengers. One driver explained the situation to the other, Kaidan paid them their coin and they set off back in the direction they had come, Inigo and Kaidan leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative liberty with the layout of Knifepoint Ridge and what is actually located there to make it work for the purpose of the story.


	40. Knifepoint Ridge Disaster pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara pushes herself too far and Kaidan gets irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two chapter upload. Enjoy!
> 
> I think I am going to slow down writing this story for a bit and spend some time actually playing this character. I got so wrapped up in writing her story that I have been writing more than playing and I feel my inspiration lagging a bit. Don't worry I'm not abandoning it!
> 
> As always, I love to see comments and kudos and I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! <3

Kaidan and Inigo arrived back at the ridge a couple of hours later. The girls were all huddled around the campfire trying to stay warm. They had all bathed and dressed it appeared Lunara had healed whatever wounds they had. Twenty panicked faces turned toward them as Inigo and Kaidan walked toward the gate. “Please, come with us. We’re going to take you away from here, back to the city,” Kaidan said. 

Inigo led them out of the gate and down to the waiting carriages. The last of the girls were headed out of the gate and Kaidan still hadn’t seen any sign of Lunara. He stopped them and asked, “the woman, where is she?” He tried to keep his voice level and not too harsh but he failed and the girls shrunk away from him. “Please,” he said, “where is she?”

One of the girls raised a shaking hand and pointed toward the door to the cavern. “She went in there a little over an hour ago after healing all of us and she hasn’t come out.” 

“Did anyone go see if she’s alright?” Kaidan said. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head as tears welled in her eyes. “I can’t go back in there, not for any reason.” 

“Why, you ungrateful—,” Kaidan growled and stalked away before he did something none of them would approve of. He flung the door to the cavern open so hard it came off one hinge. He called for Lunara but didn’t receive an answer. He walked into the back room and his breath caught in his throat. She was there, leaned up against a stack of chests, unconscious, pale and sweating. He dropped to his knees, checking her for obvious wounds and finding none. “Oh, lass, what have you done?”

He stood up, scooping her into his arms and picking his way through the cave only to almost collide with Inigo who had come back to see what was taking so long. “What happened?” Inigo said. 

“I found her like this in the back room of the cave. She was leaning against a stack of chests,” Kaidan said. “They said she went in an hour ago and didn’t come back out and no one bothered to go see if she was okay.”

Inigo looked her over. “I’ve seen her like this before. She did this the day after we rescued you from the prison. You’d started bleeding and she exhausted herself using a healing spell. Come on, let’s get her out of here and back to Falkreath to rest.” 

“Why do you do this to yourself,  _ Asynja? _ ” Kaidan said as he walked down the path to where the horses were waiting. The sun was dipping low into the sky and Kaidan hoped they’d make it back to Falkreath before dark. He handed Lunara off to Inigo and climbed up on Allie. Inigo handed Lunara back to Kaidan and climbed on his own horse. Inigo moved to the front of the carriages, and Kaidan brought up the rear, Lunara draped across his lap. 

The last of the daylight filtered through the trees as the caravan reached the carriage stop outside the city. Inigo got off his horse and helped the girls exit the carriages, directing them to the inn. He paid the drivers the other half of their payment and Kaidan lowered Lunara into Inigo’s arms, sliding off the horse. He took her back and headed for the inn. Inigo led the horses around to the stable. 

Valga looked up from the bar as twenty young girls came in the door, followed by the blue Khajiit and the Outlander who was carrying an unconscious Lunara.  _ What in Oblivion happened? _ , she thought as the blue Khajiit approached the bar. “Good evening,” he said. “I would like to rent every available room you have, as well as the bath and food for these young ladies.” He laid both his and Kaidan’s coin pouches on the counter. “There’s 1000 septims in there, will that be enough to cover it?” he said. 

Valga’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Narri,” she called out to the serving girl, “get these ladies some stew. You can put her in the large room she rented last night. We will figure out what to do with the rest of them,” she said. Kaidan nodded and carried her into the room, setting her down on the bed. 

Valga followed him into the room away from the girls. “Where did you find them?” she asked Kaidan. 

“It’s a long and complicated story,” he said, sighing. 

Valga sat down and crossed her arms, waiting. Kaidan sat down on the bed. “Okay, here goes. When we went to see Jarl Siddgeir this morning, he gave Lunara and by extension, us, the task of clearing out some bandits he was taking money from that had refused to pay him. When we got there, we found it was a human smuggling operation. All of these girls are from Cyrodiil. Lunara refused to leave and sent us back for the carriages. When we got back, we found her like this because she’d healed all of them and exhausted herself. Until she wakes up, I’m not sure what we do next. We’ll have a better idea then.” 

Valga couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. “You mean to tell me that Jarl Siddgeir  _ knew _ this was happening and did nothing to stop it?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, not only did he not stop it, he profited from it, and I’m pretty sure Lunara is going to want his head on a silver platter when she wakes up,” he said, turning toward Lunara’s unconscious body.

“Gods, something needs to be done about him,” she said. 

“Got any ideas? He’s the fucking Jarl,” Kaidan spat. “No one, short of a King or Queen could have him removed from his station and he knows it.”

“I know,” she said. “It’s disgusting.” She got up and left the room to go check on the influx of guests.

Inigo came in to check on Lunara and found Kaidan sitting beside her on the bed. He looked up when Inigo entered. “Is there anything we can do for her?” 

“Where’s her satchel?” he asked. 

Kaidan nodded to the floor on the other side of the bed. Inigo retrieved it and started emptying it out. “Oh good, she did keep some,” he said, picking up a stamina and magicka potion.

“Here,” he said, handing the bottles to Kaidan. “Give her these. She should be awake by morning.” He left the room again, going to check on the other patrons. 

Kaidan lifted Lunara, laying her across his lap and supporting her with one arm. He pulled the cork on one of the bottles with his teeth and poured it down her throat, followed by the other.  _ Is that what she was trying to do before she passed out? _ He wondered. He laid her back down on the bed and pulled her boots off. He didn’t take off her armor because her robes were stowed in her chest. Instead, he pulled the furs up around her and went to see if Inigo needed any help.

The girls took their turns in the bath as Kaidan and Inigo helped Valga find space for all the extra guests. By the time they were finished, there were people sleeping in almost every square inch of floor space in the inn. Kaidan and Inigo retreated to the large room where Lunara was and settled in for the night, Kaidan laying in bed next to Lunara and Inigo in a bedroll on the floor.

Light streamed through the window, hitting Lunara in the face. She blinked, irritated.  _ What in Oblivion happened? _ She pushed the furs back, trying not to disturb Kaidan. It didn’t work and he opened his eyes. “Morning,” he said, “glad you’re back. You gave us a scare.”

“What happened?” The last thing I remember was being outside healing all the girls and then I went back inside the cavern for...something. It’s blank after that,” she said, shaking her head as if trying to force a memory to the surface. 

“We got there and got the girls loaded onto the carriages and you were gone. One of the girls said you’d gone into the cavern an hour before after healing everyone and hadn’t come back out. They also hadn’t bothered to go see if you were okay. I found you propped up against a stack of chests in the back room. Why do you do that to yourself,  _ Asynja _ ?” he said.

She sat up now, irritated. “I do it because if I don’t, who will? Will you?”

“It isn’t your job to save everyone on Nirn,” he said. 

“What if it is?” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I highly doubt it is, but if for some reason that’s the case you can’t do it without taking care of yourself. Killing yourself to save those girls would not have done any good,” he said. 

“Wouldn’t have done any good?” Tell that to them!” she shrieked.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he said, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a frustrated sigh.

She got up out of bed and he grabbed her wrist to keep her from going. She turned to look at him with fury in her eyes. “Take your hand off me unless you want to lose it,” she growled through gritted teeth. He let her go, falling back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Oh boy, you’ve done it now,” Inigo said from the floor. 

“Shit,” Kaidan said. “I’d forgotten you were down there.” He let out a dry laugh. “I really did do it. Question is, how do I undo it?”

“First, I think she needs a little time to cool off, but that’s not going to happen if she goes to see the Jarl. I think we should make sure she doesn’t do that. That temper of hers will get her executed.” Inigo said.

“Agreed,” Kaidan said, and they both got up and left the room to find Lunara before she got herself into trouble. They found her seated at a table with several of the rescued girls. Kaidan heard them apologizing for not coming to find her the previous day. It did very little to soothe his growing irritation with the whole situation. Lunara waved the girls off and stood up. She glared at Kaidan and said, “I’m going to go see the Jarl and get our payment for this little...adventure.”

Inigo stood in front of her, blocking the door. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, my friend.”

“Oh I do, I’m going to give that skeever-brained horker fucker a piece of my fucking mind.” she spat, glaring at them both. “Move.”

Inigo shook his head, “No. I’m trying to stop you from losing your head. Literally,” he said. “If you go in there and tear into him, if he lets you finish your sentence you will be executed faster than you can say skeever-brained horker-fucker.”

Lunara deflated like a balloon and sat down on the chair. “I know,” she said at last, “but I have to do something. I can’t just let him get away with it.”

“We know,  _ Asynja, _ ” Kaidan said in a tone one would use to speak to a spooked horse. 

She glared at him again. “Don’t you take that tone with me, asshole. And stop calling me that, I don’t even know what it means,” she said through gritted teeth. She got up so fast she knocked the chair over and she ran back to the room, slamming the door behind her. 

“Well,” Inigo said, “that could have went better,” he said. 

“You fucking think?” Kaidan scowled. “Gods, she’s frustrating.” 

“ It isn’t just her, my friend. It isn’t just her,” Inigo said, chuckling as he walked away. 

“Well, I’m just going to go collect our payment,” Kaidan said to his back.

Inigo waved without looking back, “Don’t get yourself killed. Lunara is mad at you right now, but she will probably be upset if you die.”

Kaidan cursed in Atmoran and headed to the Jarl’s Longhouse. He was still mentally cursing the frustrating creature currently in the inn when he entered the longhouse and saw the source of her current mood. Siddgeir was sitting on the throne, looking bored and barking orders to his steward. He looked up as Kaidan crossed the room. “Ah, it’s Lunara’s companion. Has she completed the errand I sent her on?” Siddgeir said, smirking. 

Kaidan clenched his teeth so hard he thought he would break them. “Yes,” he gritted out. “We did. I’m here for the payment. Lunara is...otherwise detained.”

Siddgeir feigned surprise. “Is she now? That’s too bad, I was  _ so  _ looking forward to speaking with her. No matter, here’s your payment and if she so chooses she may purchase property in the hold. She can talk to my steward if she’s interested.”  _ I think she’s going to pass on that,  _ he thought bitterly. The steward stepped forward and handed Kaidan a large coin purse and Siddgeir waved him away. “Be gone now, I have other things to attend to.”

Kaidan left the longhouse, his face gone almost purple with suppressed rage.  _ Gods, now I need a drink,  _ he thought as he headed back to the inn. 


	41. Meeting Lucien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is formed and Lucien introduces himself.

Inigo knocked on Lunara's door and heard a muffled, "go away, or I swear to the Divines I will make you regret it Kaidan." Inigo chuckled. "My friend, it is Inigo. May I come in?"

There was silence on the other side of the door, and then the lock clicked. Inigo pushed open the door and closed it behind him. Lunara sat down on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. There was an awkward silence, and Inigo cleared his throat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, other than Kaidan is an ass. Do you really want to talk about that?" she said.

Inigo stifled a smile. "No, but I don't think that is what's really bothering you. Please tell me, my friend. Maybe I can help somehow," he said.

"Why does Kaidan call me _Asynja_? Do you know what it means?" she lifted her head to look at him, her gaze penetrating his, unnerving him. 

"I do, and so do you. He told you when you asked him before," Inigo said.

"When?" she said. 

"The night before last, when you'd had too much wine and he helped you to bed." He said.

Lunara narrowed her eyes. "Did he 'help' himself to anything else?"

Inigo opened his mouth to answer as the door opened, and Kaidan walked in. "No, I didn't 'help' myself to anything else. If you think so little of me, why don't you just say so?" He stood in the middle of the room, scowling at her. She glared right back at him. _He's lucky I don't have my daggers right now, I'd show him how little I think of him,_ she thought. 

Inigo stood up. "Why don't you both calm down and think for a minute? Is it really each other you're angry at? Lunara, I have never seen you lose your temper like this except if bandits are involved, which I completely understand. This is a whole new level of angry and I'm not sure I understand it," he said, gesturing to all of her.

"You wouldn't understand, Inigo, because I never explained it to you. Kaidan knows though, don't you?" Lunara glared at Kaidan, and she thought she saw a flicker of pain in his eyes. 

"What is she talking about?" Inigo said.

Kaidan sighed, his scowl softening into a frown. "The other night she told me a story about her past that she hadn't even told Danica. When you asked what happened that night I didn't tell you because it wasn't my secret to tell." He sank into a chair, leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes. _It's been a long day, and it's not even midday yet,_ he thought. 

"I see," Inigo said, glancing back and forth between the two of them. "Would someone care to enlighten me?"

Lunara sat cross-legged on the bed and stared at her hands that were now folded in her lap. "The leader of the Shadow Syndicate, Valuxus, held me captive for two months before I was smuggled out of Bruma on a carriage hauling Colovian Brandy to this very inn. While I was his captive he abused me in every sadistic way possible. He used to take pleasure in telling me that when he was finished with me he'd discard me like the trash I was and I'd be so ruined by him that no man could or would want me. I told Kaidan the story when I'd had too much wine and I didn't remember until just now when you said that he'd told me what _Asynja_ means."

Inigo was stunned. "I-I'm so sorry my friend. I had no idea," he said. 

'No one did, I didn't want their pity. The worst part is, so far, Valuxus has been right," she said, as tears welled in her eyes. "So when I saw what had happened to these girls, knowing Valuxus had been a part of it, just made my blood boil. Especially since he's already dead, so there's no chance of making him pay, and Siddgeir gets away with not doing anything to help these girls because he's the Jarl. Where is the justice in that?"

"There isn't any," Kaidan said, not opening his eyes. His voice was gentle now, all trace of the earlier irritation gone. "There's no one that could remove him from his station so anyone that tries to go against him will end up jailed, or worse. Which reminds me, he seemed very interested as to why you didn't come to see him this morning. I'm pretty sure he was hoping you'd lose your temper. Gods, it took all the strength I had not to walk up to the throne and throttle him myself and I haven't even been through what you have. It's a good thing you didn't go, _Asyn-"_ he stopped himself, clearing his throat. "Sorry."

Lunara looked at him and shook her head, the fury gone from her face. "No, I'm sorry," she said. "I am just so angry and frustrated with this whole situation and when you said it wouldn't have mattered if I died healing those girls something snapped and I just--lost it because it mattered to me."

Kaidan opened his eyes. "I didn't mean it to come out like it wouldn't have mattered at all. I just meant that if you truly felt like it's your job to save everyone on Nirn then you dying because you exhausted yourself healing that small group of girls would be a waste because Nirn is so big and there's just one of you. I just don't want to see you push yourself beyond your limits because you've got this idea in your head that no one else will. Call me selfish, but I want you to keep breathing for a long time," he said with a half-smile. 

"As do I," Inigo said. Lunara smiled and wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. "Thanks, guys," she whispered.

"By the way," Kaidan said, "the Jarl paid a large amount of coin for that adventure." He laid the coin purse on the end of the bed. "I don't know how much is in there, but it's heavy."

Lunara glanced at it and then stared at the wall. "You guys split it, I don't want any of that bastard's coin. I'd rather sell my body in a tavern than take his coin, and I am appalled by the thought of doing that." She made a face and shuddered, and Kaidan and Inigo chuckled.

"How about this," Kaidan suggested, "We don't split the coin, but we use it to get these girls settled into their new lives. They can't stay here at the inn forever and honestly, it really belongs to them since they were the ones being bought and sold like cattle."

Lunara's face lit up. "That is a great idea!" she said, as Inigo nodded in agreement. Lunara grabbed the coin purse, dumped it on the bed, and began counting the coin. 

"Three thousand septims divided by twenty girls... that's 150 septims each," she said. "Enough for a carriage ride to wherever they want to go I would expect. I can send word to Danica and see if she'll take any of them in as acolytes. Maybe she can send word to the other temples in Skyrim and they might do the same?" 

"That is a great idea, my friend," Inigo said. Lunara stuffed the coins back in the pouch, and the three of them left the room to talk to the girls. 

They spent the next couple of hours with them, laying out a plan and dividing up the coin. Lunara had just sat down to write a letter to Danica when she was approached by a blonde-haired man dressed like a noble. "Excuse me, madam, I don't normally do this, but erm..do you have a moment to talk?" He said. Lunara glanced up from her letter. "Sure, have a seat," she said, putting down her quill. 

A look of relief washed over his face as he sat down in the chair across from her. "I can't help but notice you seem to be acquainted with, how can I put this, the less savory side of Skyrim?"

Lunara raised an eyebrow at him. "I've seen a thing or two. What can I help you with?"

"Right, here goes," Lucien said, taking a deep breath. "My name is Lucien Flavius. I am a scientist, philosopher, amateur wizard, and something of a musician, although I suppose that's more of a hobby. I came to Skyrim on an expedition from Cyrodiil. I find the province simply fascinating. The flora, the fauna, the ruins, both Dwemer and Nordic, the architecture, the politics…"

Lunara leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Right, sorry," he said, shaking his head. "The problem is that I'm not much of a fighter. Skyrim is no place for a 'milk-drinker' like me, so I'm looking for someone to travel with. I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you mind if I tag along?" he said, his voice hopeful. "I would pay you, say 300 septims upfront, with no expectations other than to take me with you and assist in keeping me alive wherever possible. After that, I'll top you up anytime we come across something relevant to my research." 

Lunara considered it and shook her head. "No, it wouldn't be safe for you with me."

Not to be dissuaded, he said, "Ah, but then I'd have you to protect me. What do you say?"

Lunara sighed. "Fine, but you're not going anywhere until we get you some decent armor. My name is Lunara by the way," she said.

Lucien grinned so big Lunara thought his face would split. "Nice to meet you Lunara. We're going to make a great team." Lunara smiled back and returned to writing her letter, hoping he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	42. Helgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara, Kaidan and Inigo investigate Helgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry it was so long between chapters! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading!

Lunara finished writing and rolled up the paper, sealing it with a bit of candle wax. She stood and walked over to Valga, who stood behind the bar, cleaning the aged wood with a worn rag. "Can you see that the courier gets this to Danica Pure-Spring in Whiterun as soon as possible?" Lunara said, handing over the rolled paper along with a few coins to the innkeeper. "Yes mum," Valga replied, taking the offered items.

Lunara went back to her table, trying to decide what to do next. Two Falkreath guards entered the tavern, and Lunara scowled at them as Kaidan and Inigo watched, each one resting his hands on his sword hilt, waiting to see what she was going to do. The guards glanced around the room, stopping when they saw Lunara. 

"You," one of them said, pointing in her direction, "gather your men and come with us. The Jarl requires your assistance with an urgent matter."

Lunara's face twisted into a scowl. "I think I'll pass. I've had enough of 'assisting' the Jarl to last me a lifetime. If he wants something done, he can go do it himself," she said.

The two guards looked at each other and shrugged, not to be deterred. "Something has happened at Helgen. The Jarl has appointed us to gather a small force to investigate. Our guards are spread thin and you are for hire, correct? Didn't Jarl Siddgeir hire you and your two men there to collect a bounty on some bandits?"

"He did," she said. Her voice was sweet, but it held a razor-sharp edge as she stood up and made a gesture around the room. "If you'll be so kind as to look around here, you'll see that it is full of people. More specifically, young girls. The Jarl sent me to deal with the bandits that were smuggling them here from Cyrodiil because they stopped paying him to look the other way. No, I will not do a fucking thing because the Jarl requires it and I don't give a damn if he asks nicely or not." She crossed her arms and plastered a saccharine smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes. She stayed this way for several moments, daring them to arrest her. 

"We understand," the other guard spoke up, clearing his throat. "But if you would assist the guard in this matter, the Guard Commander would be very grateful, as would the people of Falkreath hold."

Lunara opened her mouth to insult him but glares from both Kaidan and Inigo stopped her. Lucien stood to her side and cleared his throat. Lunara glared at him. "What?," she snapped.

"Nothing," Lucien said. "It's just that well, maybe we should go and check it out anyway? If Something truly has happened, then there will be people in need of assistance and any number of guards they take probably won't be enough. Nor will they have your skills."

"What do you know about her skills?" Kaidan said.

"O-only what I've overheard the girls here talking about," Lucien stammered, trying to avoid Kaidan's crimson glare. "They said the three of you took out over forty men to rescue them and she healed all of the girls alone."

"Aye, we did. And it's true she healed all of them too. What they didn't say was that she exhausted herself to do it," Kaidan said, glaring around the room at the girls. "If Inigo and I hadn't gotten to her when we did, something worse might've happened to her."

Lucien swallowed. "That wasn't part of the story I was told, no," he said. 

"Then maybe you shouldn't make suggestions like that," Kaidan took a step toward him, and Lucien shrank back. Lunara stepped between the two men and put a hand on Kaidan's chest. 

"Last time I checked, I am free to choose where I go and what I do or don't do," she spoke sweetly, but Kaidan could not miss the challenge in her tone. "You can follow or not, your choice."

Kaidan put up his hands and took a step back. "Whatever you say," he said, scowling over her shoulder at Lucien.

"Good," Lunara said, turning toward the guards. "I will come and investigate Helgen with you, but that's all I will commit to for now. Wait here while I get my satchel and we can get going," she said, turning to the others. "Who's going with me?"

"I am," Inigo and Lucien said in unison. Kaidan remained silent, but Lunara could almost see the waves of anger rolling off of him in her direction. She ignored him, turning her attention to the other two men.

"Lucien, you will stay here for this. You don't have any armor and it won't be safe for you. As soon as we get back, I'll make sure you have proper gear," she said. Lucien started to protest, but Inigo shook his head. 

"Inigo, you're with me. Kaidan?" she arched her brow and looked at him. "Are you coming or not?"

Kaidan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go."

Lunara turned on her heel and went back to her room to fetch her satchel. She returned to the guards, gesturing towards the inn door. "Lead the way," she said.

They left the inn, and the five of them were met on the road by six more guards, led by the guard commander. "Good day," he said, tilting his head to Lunara while eyeing the men who followed her. "I'm glad you accepted the invitation."

Lunara returned the gesture. "Let's be clear, commander. I only agreed to accompany your men to investigate Helgen, nothing more. I will decide what else I will do when I see what's happened. I've already been tricked by the Jarl once, it will not happen again."

The commander nodded once. "Fair enough," he said, turning away from her. "Move out!" he yelled to the guardsmen. 

The small band of guardsmen marched down the road leading east out of the city with Lunara, Kaidan, and Inigo bringing up the rear. As they approached the road leading to Helgen, the skies opened up, and fat raindrops began pelting them. Lunara dug her hooded cloak out of her satchel, threw it around her shoulders, and tucked her hair into the hood. It didn't help much, and she was very wet as their party approached a bridge where three bandits stood guard. She had no idea what they were guarding and didn't bother asking. She drew her bow and let her frustrations fly, killing all three bandits before anyone else could get a shot. They continued toward Helgen, her mood souring further with each squish of her boots on the muddy stone road. She noted that both Kaidan and Inigo wore cool looks, neither of them speaking. The walls of Helgen came into view and billowing plumes of black smoke the walls like curling fingers beckoning them inside. Lunara wrinkled her nose and covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve, trying not to retch at the smell of charred flesh and burnt wood. 

"Spread out and look for survivors," the guard commander said as the group flooded through the west gate of the city. Lunara, Inigo, and Kaidan headed for the nearest farmhouse, bows drawn. As they entered, a loud roar split the air as the skies momentarily darkened. "By Ysmir!" one of the guards exclaimed. The creature turned and swooped low, blasting the city with another stream of fire and bathing three of the six guards in flames. They screamed, turning into ash before their comrades. The other three guards turned and ran for the tower close to the farmhouse. Lunara stepped out onto the ruined porch of the house to get a better look. Kaidan reached out and dragged Lunara back into the farmhouse's relative safety just as the dragon flew up and away from the city. She turned toward them, terror gleaming in her gray eyes. "Was that a-, a-," she stammered, unable to convince her brain to make her mouth say the word.

"A fucking dragon!" Kaidan finished for her as she nodded. 

"This is unbelievable," said the guard caption. "We need to see if there are any survivors. Let's go men," he said, leading the two men with him out onto what was left of the road. The other three left the tower to join them, and they started searching through the rubble. Lunara's group followed suit, picking their way through the still burning farmhouse. Finding nothing, they moved to the next building. Seeing no one there, they split up to search the wreckage faster. 

Lunara made her way to the training area to see if anyone had taken shelter there. All she'd found was a burnt corpse with a leatherbound journal lying next to it. 

_ This journal had to be made of Something straight from Oblivion to survive a dragon,  _ she thought. She picked it up between two fingers as if it would burn her. When it didn't, she opened it up and turned the pages gently, trying to make sense of the scrawled handwriting. The journal belonged to an adventurer the Imperial Army arrested and brought to Helgen to be executed with Ulfric Stormcloak, but then the dragon attacked. 

"Kynareth save us," she muttered, shivering as a drop of water rolled down her spine. Water dripped from her hood onto the paper, smearing the ink. She slammed the journal closed. "Kaidan! Inigo!" she called. A few seconds later, the two men appeared from the other side of the wall. "What is it?" Inigo said. 

"I found this," she said, holding the journal out to Inigo. "I don't think there's anyone left alive. The entire city has been destroyed. I say we head back to Falkreath and figure out what to do from there." Kaidan and Inigo nodded in agreement, and the trio made their way back through the rubble to the guard commander.

"We found no one alive. All I found was a journal that spoke of the dragon attack just before the owner was roasted alive. We are going back to Falkreath to regroup. I am soaking wet and tired," she said. 

The rain continued to pelt them, pouring down her face in tiny rivulets as the guard captain considered her words. 

"Riverwood is a two hour walk from here, faster by horse. They are defenseless, and should be warned of the dragon," he said. 

Lunara glared at him. "Yes, I agree. However, it seems you haven't noticed that it is pouring rain out here, and myself and my companions are soaked to the bone. If we continue, one or all of us could become ill, and then we will be of no help to anyone. Our horses are in Falkreath because we came here on foot. It will be dark soon, and I am not one to spend the night in or near a city that was just destroyed by a dragon. No, my companions and I will go back to Falkreath for the night to rest and regroup, and we will go to Riverwood in the morning. Surely that will have to do, unless you want to send your men into Whiterun hold to warn them yourself," she said. 

She didn't wait for an answer and turned on her heel toward the gate they had entered, Kaidan and Inigo close behind. The guard commander sighed, nodded toward his remaining men, and followed her back toward the city.

It was well after dark when the three of them once again entered Dead Man's Drink, each exhausted and starving. Lunara's cloak dripped water in puddles around her as she paid Valga for the private bath key. She left a trail of water behind her as she entered the rented room and dropped her cloak onto the floor with a  _ plop! _ Kaidan's hair had come loose from his usual half bun and was plastered to his cheeks. Lunara watched him, biting her lip to keep from smiling at the sight of him as he shook his head like a dog and water droplets flew from his hair, coating the area around him in a fine mist. He started unbuckling his armor, stripping the pieces off and setting them on the table as gently as a parent might lay down a child. His tunic was soaked through, and it clung to his broad chest and shoulders, making Lunara go slightly weak in the knees.  _ Get it together and stop drooling!  _ She admonished herself, turning away before he could catch her staring. 

She left the room and headed for the bath, eager to soak in hot water and hoping it would take away the chill that had seeped into her bones. Gods, she was exhausted. She locked the bath door and dropped her satchel on the bench before stripping her armor off. She stood naked in the cold air, her nipples tightening to hard nubs, and found herself wishing she wasn't bathing alone. She dismissed the thought and turned her attention to the steam rising from the wooden tub, climbing over the side and sinking into the hot water with a groan of pleasure. Valga had placed sprigs of lavender and dragon's tongue flowers in the water, and Lunara gave silent thanks to the divines for the woman. 

She sat down on the bench and stretched her limbs like a cat. The water's warmth and the dragon's tongue scent made her even more drowsy as she started to unbraid her hair. Once it was free, she ducked her head under the water, holding her breath until she thought her lungs would burst. She surfaced, water flowing from her face and hair, now sleek down her back with no sign of its usual curls. She finished bathing and climbed out of the tub, drying herself and wrapping her hair in a towel. She pulled her robes over her head and gathered her armor and satchel, stepping out into the inn's main room. 

She glanced around and saw Kaidan and Inigo sitting at their usual corner table. Lucien had joined them, and they all seemed to be having a deep conversation punctuated by long drinks from the ale bottles sitting on the table in front of them. She smiled and tiptoed across the large room, not wishing to interrupt anyone enjoying their evening activities. Lunara closed the door to the room behind her, leaning against it and sighing heavily. She was in no mood to be social tonight, and she hoped no one had noticed her departure from the bathing room.

She pushed herself off the door and set down her satchel and armor next to the bed. Her cloak had been retrieved from the floor where she'd dropped it and draped across the back of the chair to dry, along with Kaidan's tunic. His armor gleamed in the candlelight, and Lunara knew he'd taken great care to make sure each piece was dry before joining the group in the main room. She inspected her own armor, almost completely dry now from being left near the small brazier in the bathing room. Relieved, she sat down on the bed and unwrapped the towel from her hair, letting it fall in waves down her back. She brushed it out with her fingers, sighing as she worked the knots free. She didn't bother to braid it; instead, she blew out the small horn candle on the bedside table and snuggled under the furs, falling asleep within minutes. 


	43. Reflections and Revelations pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Feelings, my friends. Fluff and Feelings.

Lunara stirred, feeling the weight of someone laying down beside her. She cracked an eyelid, and seeing that it was still dark, closed it again. She tried to go back to sleep, but her eyes stubbornly refused to stay closed and her mind, no longer foggy from exhaustion, decided that now was the time to turn every thought over and examine it. She sighed, turning over and mashing the feather pillow into a more comfortable shape. Dim moonlight provided just enough light that she could make out Kaidan’s shape in the bed next to her. 

He laid with his back toward her, his tunic discarded before laying down. The furs were covering his legs and waist, and there was just enough light to make out the silvery scar lines that criss crossed his back. She reached out and traced one of the lines with a light touch, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake. Tears welled in her eyes and guilt washed over her as she imagined what he’d had to endure, held captive in that prison for all that time and knowing that she’d known he was there long before she rescued him. Kaidan groaned softly and she withdrew her hand, tucking it under the pillow.

“You didn’t have to stop,” he said, not turning toward her. “It didn’t hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, angrily swiping at the stray tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. 

“Sorry for what?” he said, turning to face her. In the dim moonlight, he could see the tears in her eyes and laid his hand on her cheek, caressing her face with his thumb. 

“Everything,” she said. “I’m sorry I didn’t come to the prison sooner, I knew and I didn’t come. I’m so sorry.” The thin veil of control she had on her emotions vanished, and the tears fell. Her shoulders shook with deep sobs as he laid facing her, trying to make sense of what she said. 

“What do you mean you knew? How could you have possibly known?” he asked. There was a tone of suspicion in his voice, mixed with something else Lunara couldn’t quite put a name to. She took a deep breath and held it, quieting her sobs. 

“I had a dream and I saw you in that prison. Well, at the time I thought it was a dream, but now I’m starting to think it was more of a vision of some sort, brought on by the effects of poison and being on the brink of death,” she said. She lifted her gaze to meet his, but his face was impassive in the darkness. 

“Go on,” he said. 

She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded. “When I was fighting the effects of the poison, I saw my sister and she told me that I have some great destiny to save all of Tamriel. But before she appeared, I had several smaller visions. One of them was about a cat with blue fur and orange eyes, with scars on his face.” She glanced down toward the bedroll where Inigo lay, snoring softly. “The other,” she paused, “was about a man with crimson eyes who was being held as a prisoner of the Thalmor. There were several others as well, some that have happened, and some that have yet to happen. The most recent one to happen was seeing the dragon and fire at Helgen.” She stopped speaking, watching his face for any hint of what he was thinking. 

He was silent for a long time, but Lunara could make out the twitch of his jaw muscles as he absorbed what she had said. When he made no move to speak, she continued. “I didn’t know where they were holding the man I saw--you,” she said. “I only got glimpses of places, thoughts, feelings. Just enough that I would recognize it when it came to pass I think. I thought it had been an accident that we stumbled across the prison. My map had blown out of my hands and I had been chasing it when we saw the two Thalmor standing guard at the entrance. The second we entered the prison I felt like I knew the place and when we found you I knew why.”

“How long?” he asked. 

‘Between the time I had the vision and when we found you, three months,” she replied. “I don’t know if that’s how long they had you captive though. But if it is, I’ll never forgive myself and I have no idea how you managed to survive that long.” She lowered her gaze, fighting the urge to bury her face in the pillow and hide from him. 

“Me either,” Kaidan said. Truth be told, he had no idea how long he’d been a prisoner of the Thalmor, but he knew he’d wished for death countless times. They’d always managed to heal him before death could take him though, only to start another round of torture. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it for her to look at him. “It isn’t your fault, _Asynja_ , and I don’t blame you for not coming sooner. It’s not like the divines gave you a road map and you ignored them. I’ve never seen you back down from anything, so I truly believe that if you had known more you would have moved Aetherius and Oblivion to rescue me, not that I deserved it.” 

His hand moved to caress her cheek and she closed her eyes as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She laid her hand on top of his, feeling his calloused knuckles under her only slightly softer hands. “What do you mean by that?” she said. Her voice was thick and the words came out more of a croak than a question. 

“It doesn’t matter really,” he said. “The less said about parts of my past the better.”

“You don’t want to tell me?” she said, searching his face. 

“It isn’t something I should burden you with,” he said. The look on Lunara’s face was clear that she didn’t accept this as the final answer, but she didn’t argue and he gave silent thanks for it. He knew he’d have to tell her about his past exploits eventually and when he did, she’d probably regret saving his life and tell him to leave. He wasn’t ready to face her rejection yet, unsure if he had the strength to resist that dark path again. As long as he was with her, he could feel the warmth of her light and compassion but he knew all too well the dark, cold emptiness that lay just beyond her. 

He kissed her forehead again. “Go to sleep, _Asynja_ , I’ll still be here in the morning,” he said.

She sighed and turned over, settling herself along the curves of his body. He laid his arm across her waist, and she took his hand, pulling his arm up and holding it between her breasts. She lightly kissed each of his calloused knuckles, her breath tickling his skin. She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her, wrapped in the warm cocoon of Kaidan’s arms.

He lay awake for a long time, listening to her even breathing and marveling at how this beautiful, intelligent, very frustrating creature came to be in his life. He knew in his heart of hearts, he’d done nothing to deserve her and he was treading in dangerous territory letting himself fall for her the way he knew he had. If he was to survive the fallout he knew would come when she found out about his past, he had to get his feelings for her on a tight leash. _I’m sure that will be as easy as carrying an entire sea in my hands_ , he thought. He willed the thoughts away and closed his eyes, settling into an uneasy sleep.

Kaidan woke to the sound of rain pounding on the roof of the inn. The space where Lunara had lain was empty now. He cast a quick glance around the room and not finding her, sat up on the edge of the bed. He stretched and groaned, looking around for the tunic he’d removed the night before. He pulled it on and reached for the soft leather boots Lunara had given him as a gift when they had been in Whiterun last. “So I don’t have to hear you clanking around the city in your armor,” she’d said with a grin. He smiled as her words echoed in his head as the door to the room opened and Lunara appeared, carrying a tray loaded with sweet rolls and crostatas as well as several bottles of mead. Inigo followed closely behind her, drawn by the scent of sweet rolls. Lucien followed him, closing the door behind them. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” she said to him. He thought the cheery tone of her voice sounded forced, but he couldn’t determine what she was trying to cover with it. “Breakfast is served,” she said, motioning to the platter she’d set down on the table. She was still dressed in her robes, her wavy dark hair falling loose. It was almost to her waist now, and Kaidan felt his mouth go dry as he stared at her. A small blush colored her cheeks as she glanced up and saw his eyes on her. She turned away, picked up her gear and left the room without saying a word. The door closed with a small click behind her and the three men looked at each other in bewilderment. Each of them shrugged, and then went to work on the platter of food. 

Lunara entered the bathing room, locking the door behind her. She dropped her gear on the bench and leaned back against the door. She couldn’t put a name to the way she currently felt and it irritated her. She was surrounded by companions, and at the same time she felt utterly alone. She had a sinking feeling that once they delivered the message about the dragon to Riverwood, someone there would ask her to take the message to Jarl Balgruuf, which meant returning to Whiterun, something she hadn’t planned on doing for a long time if she had anything to say about it. 

Thoughts of Vilkas and their last encounter flashed in her mind, irritating her even more. She’d known that the cruel things he’d said were to cover up the deeper pain he felt, but she refused to excuse his behavior then. She couldn’t excuse it now either, but she wondered just the same if she’d been too hard on him. At one time, not so very long ago, she’d thought she could love him and he could feel the same way in return. She realized now that whatever love lay between them would never have been enough to sustain them, they were too different. She was a healer, he was a warrior and even though she’d become skilled in her own right, he’d never see her as his equal, just as the woman that needed protecting. She tried to push the thoughts away as sadness overwhelmed her. She sank to the floor, her back still against the door. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away and took deep cleansing breaths. _Was Valuxus right?_ She wondered. _Did he ruin me?_

_No!_ She thought angrily, as the ever-present knot in her stomach grew hotter. _I won’t give a dead man that much control over my life. He doesn’t get to choose, I do._ With that thought set firmly in her mind, she stood up and pulled off her robes, replacing them with her armor. Once she was dressed, she sat on the bench and combed the knots out of her hair with her fingers. She braided it into four braids, each one beginning near her hairline and ending at the crown, tied together with a thin leather strip as the rest of her hair flowed loosely down her back. She stood up and slung her satchel across her shoulder just as a knock came from the door. 

“Yes,” she said, not opening the door.

“I don’t mean to disturb you, mum, but the courier has returned from Whiterun with a message from Danica,” Valga said, her voice muffled through the door. 

“I’m coming out now, thank you,” Lunara replied, opening the door. Valga stood in front of the door, turning the courier’s missive over in her hands. She held it out to Lunara who broke the seal and read it aloud. 

> _Dearest Lunara,_
> 
> _I received your letter and I am heartbroken for the poor souls you and your companions found on your journey. Please send them all to the temple here and I will send word to the other temples throughout the other holds. With any luck, the temples will house them as we try to find them work in the palaces and shops until they can make their own way in Skyrim._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Danica Pure-Spring_

Lunara looked up from the paper, smiling broadly at Valga, who gave a small smile in return. “This is great news!” she said. “I have to go tell the others. Thank you for bringing this to me.” She fished a few coins out of her satchel and pressed them into Valga’s hand. Valga stepped to the side as Lunara walked past her toward her room. She burst through the door, almost running headfirst into Lucien.  
“I’m so sorry,” Lucien said. “I didn’t see you there. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is great,” she beamed at him and turned toward the others. They had all but devoured the platter of food she’d left them, but they had left her two sweet rolls, a crostata, and two bottles of mead. She uncorked a bottle of mead and held it up in the air. “Danica has written to say that we should send all the girls to the temple in Whiterun and she will oversee everything from there.” She lowered the bottle and pressed it to her lips, taking a long drink. The sweet taste of honey danced along her taste buds, a stark contrast to the heat of the Firebrand Wine she liked so much. 

“That is great news, my friend,” Inigo said. “Now, come eat these sweet rolls before I can no longer resist them.”

Lunara chuckled at that, followed by Lucien and Kaidan. She picked up a sweet roll and sat down on the edge of the bed, nibbling at it thoughtfully. “What’s on your mind?” Kaidan said, watching her. 

She swallowed and took another drink of her mead. “I’m just trying to decide the best way to get everyone to Whiterun. We have to warn the residents of Riverwood about the dragon, but I don’t want to alarm the girls. They’ll be safe inside the city, but if the dragon attacks along the way…” her voice trailed off as she took another small bite of the sweet roll. “Besides, Lucien doesn’t have a horse, so if we go on foot together, it will take a lot longer than by carriage.”

She turned her attention to Lucien then. “Can you ride a horse, Lucien?”

“Absolutely not,” came the reply. “I have tried, Divines know I have tried, but every horse I try to ride simply throws me off. Or I keep falling off. Either way, I can’t ride. I may learn someday, but today is not that day.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes. _Of course the little milk-drinker can’t ride a horse,_ he thought bitterly. He looked at Lunara who had nodded in response to Lucien. “Well that only leaves one other option,” she said. “We wait until the second carriage comes around and pay them both to make the trip to Whiterun.”

“I hate to point out the obvious,” Kaidan said, “but we are extremely light on coin at the moment. How do you propose we pay for the carriages? It was 300 septims last time.”

Lunara chewed her lip, considering. “Let me worry about that,” she said. 

He searched her face, trying to get a glimpse of what she was thinking, but whatever it was, she’d kept it from her face. She finished off her bottle of ale and the sweet roll she’d been nibbling on and turned her attention toward Inigo. “You can have the rest. I’m good for now,” she said. Inigo’s eyes lit up as he grabbed the last sweet roll and finished it in two bites. Lunara laughed and stood up.

“I’ll be back in a little while. Will the three of you let the girls know the plan?” She looked around the room and the three men nodded in return. 

“You’re not going to do anything that will get you arrested, are you?” Kaidan said.

“Well…” she said, “that really just depends on what happens while I’m out.” She winked at him as her lips curled into a mischievous smile and he felt his heart skip a beat. “But no, I don’t _plan_ on getting arrested. I’m just going to sell a couple of things to the merchants and replenish our potion supplies as well as arrange for the carriages.”

“Stay away from the Jarl’s longhouse,” Kaidan said. “No good can come of that.”

Lunara rolled her eyes. “Yes, master,” she said, grinning at him. He glared at her and Lucien and Inigo tried to hide their laughter and failed miserably. Kaidan glared at them as Lunara started to giggle and Kaidan’s look softened as he laughed too.


	44. Reflections and Revalations pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Feelings part 2.

Lunara was still smiling to herself as she stepped onto the porch of the inn. The rain was still coming down in sheets, so she pulled her hooded cloak from her satchel and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, tucking her hair inside the hood. She stepped away from the door of the inn, so as not to be in the walkway and summoned her chest. She rummaged around until she found what she was after. She lifted a flawless diamond out of the depths of the chest. She’d put several of them in there when she’d found the chest in Whiterun that would only open for her. She still didn’t know why that was, and she’d hesitated to use the materials without knowing what the cost would be, but she had very little else she could do. She needed money quickly and she didn’t have all day to spend making potions. It was nearly midday now, and at this rate she’d have to buy healing potions instead of making them and hope they’d be effective enough if she needed them. 

She held the diamond up to inspect it, watching as the light gleamed off the many facets. She closed the chest and banished it. The blacksmith shop was across the road and she saw him working at the forge. She set her resolve, and stepped off the porch of the inn, her boot sinking to the ankle in the mud. She growled and squished her way across the road, feeling as though she’d lose her boots with each step. She climbed the steps to the covered walkway leading to the forge, looking back toward the inn. The impressions her boots had left were already full of water, making it difficult to see just how deep they were. She shook her head and walked toward the blacksmith. 

“Can I help you?” the blacksmith said, not looking up from his work.

“How much can I get for this?” Lunara said, balancing the diamond on her outstretched palm. The blacksmith glanced at her hand and shook his head.

“I don’t deal with stolen goods,” he said, glaring at her.

“It isn’t stolen,” Lunara said, resisting the urge to look anywhere but his eyes. “I-It’s a family heirloom.”  _ It’s only a half-lie _ , she thought, silently hoping the blacksmith would mistake the tremor in her voice as being because of the cold.

“Even if it isn’t stolen,” he said, in a tone that suggested he didn’t believe her, “I can’t give you what it’s worth.”

“What’s it worth?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“Around 8000 septims,” he said. “But if it’s a family heirloom, no amount of coin will be able to replace it.”

Lunara nodded, understanding his meaning. “How much can you give me for it then?”

“Around 1500 septims,” he said. 

She’d opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, someone spoke behind her. “That’s not even a fourth of what it’s worth, Lod, don’t lowball the girl.”

Lunara turned her eyes widening with surprise, recognizing the low growl of Vilkas’ voice. She stared at Vilkas, and Lod rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, “ I can give you 2000 septims, take it or leave it.” He turned his attention back to his work then, waiting for Lunara to decide. 

Lunara considered Lod’s offer, or at least gave the appearance of doing so. Truth be told, she would have taken the 1500 septims easily. The diamond held no sentimental value for her, she just needed coin. What confused her the most is what in Oblivion Vilkas was doing here in Falkreath. “I’ll take it,” she said, not taking her eyes off Vilkas. Lod went inside his house to fetch her payment as Vilkas and Lunara stood staring at each other, neither speaking. 

Lod returned with a heavy bag of coins and held it out to her. She took it and dropped the diamond into his hand, which he then put in the pocket of the heavy apron he wore. Their business concluded, he returned to the forge. 

Lunara said nothing, stepping around Vilkas and walking along the soaked boardwalk toward the western gate and the carriage stop. Vilkas followed her, still saying nothing. She ignored him, relief filling her as she approached the carriage driver and saw that the second carriage was already there. 

“Well met,” she said to the driver.

“Well met, traveler,” he said, nodding to her. “What can I do for you?”

“I’d like to hire both carriages for a trip to Whiterun. How much?” she replied.

“It’ll be 75 septims for each carriage, payable up front,” he said.

Lunara fished the coins out of the pouch Lod had given her and watched as the driver counted and separated the coins. He nodded and said, “we’ll leave whenever you’re ready, but don’t take too long.”

Lunara nodded, pulling her wet cloak tighter around her. She turned back toward the inn, still ignoring Vilkas following behind her. When she reached the porch of the inn, she pushed her hood back and whirled on him, eyes narrowed. 

“What are you doing here?” she said.

“Kodlak got word from Danica that you were sending several girls to the temple from here and he sent Farkas, Aela, and I to help guard the carriages,” he said. 

She glared at him. “Did he not think I was capable of that myself?”

“That wasn’t his reasoning at all,” Vilkas replied. “He knows you are not alone, but there are still only three of you trying to protect twenty girls and two drivers. Those seemed to be very low odds and he only wished to provide assistance.”

Lunara bit her lip again, trying to decide whether she should ask anything else. “Did he send you here?”

“No,” he said. “Kodlak didn’t ask any of us to come. Farkas volunteered for the job. Apparently, they were both moved that you’d sent potions to Farkas regardless of my terrible behavior. Aela wouldn’t let him come without a shield-sibling and he told me that I should come too. I refused at first and we argued worse than we ever have. It was so bad Skjor and Kodlak had to separate us.” His lips curled into a rueful smile. “He’s still not speaking to me, but I’m here and I am to apologize for what I said to you the last time we met.”

“Well don’t fucking hurt yourself there,” Lunara snarled, glaring at him. “I don’t want to be forced to heal you.”

“That’s not what I meant--,” he started, but she cut him off.

“It doesn’t matter what you meant, Vilkas. I meant everything I ever said to you. You don’t need to be here if it isn’t what you want. I get that you’re only here because Farkas is angry with you. Don’t insult me by giving an apology you clearly don’t feel like you should have to give,” she said, turning away from him and staring out at the rain soaked town.

He put his hand on her elbow, gripping it gently. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I have behaved terribly toward you over and over again and I don’t expect you to ever forgive me.”

She turned her head toward him, glaring. “You’re right. I don’t think I’ll forgive you anytime soon for implying that I am some sort of whore and that’s why my companions stick around. Honestly, I could have forgiven almost anything else, but not that. If for no other reason, it tells me that you don’t believe I’m good enough for anything else. Divines, I’ll admit I have no idea why my companions stick around, but they do and it gods-damn sure isn’t because I’m fucking them. That one cut deeper than can be fixed with a simple apology and I refuse to accept it.”

He nodded, letting go of her arm as the inn door opened and Kaidan, Inigo, and Lucien stepped out. Kaidan saw how close Vilkas stood to Lunara and an unbidden wave of jealousy washed over him. He scowled at Vilkas, who returned the look with matching intensity. Lunara broke the silence by saying, “as a matter of fact, Vilkas, here they are now. Why don’t you ask them?” Her voice was sweet, but held the edge that Kaidan had come to learn usually meant trouble for whoever it was aimed at.

“Ask us what?” Inigo said.

“Vilkas here seems to think that I enjoy collecting ‘strays’ as he calls them, and said as much to me the last time we were in Whiterun. He also seems to think that you only remain my companions because I’m whoring myself out to each of you. So, I ask that you each explain the truth of the matter to him.”

Although Kaidan had witnessed the exchange between Lunara and Vilkas that night in the courtyard, he still felt his face turn purple with rage.  _ How dare he insult her that way! What did she see in him anyway! _ His mind screamed. He curled his hands into fists, trying to resist the urge to beat the man within an inch of his life. Lucien made a strangled noise and started coughing.Inigo started slapping him on the back, while scowling with narrowed orange eyes at Vilkas. 

Inigo spoke first. “Well, I can’t speak for the others, but I stay because you, my  _ friend, _ ” he said with emphasis as Lunara gave him a small smile, “are brave, loyal, kind, generous, and I have no doubt whatsoever that you’ll do whatever it takes to protect those you care about as well as those who can’t protect themselves. I am glad to call you friend and I will stay by your side as long as you will have me.” 

Lucien had stopped coughing, his face still red from the exertion. “I haven’t been her companion for long, but I was here when the three of them returned from the Jarl’s errand with twenty young girls in tow. She was willing to get herself executed just to defend them, although it didn’t come to that because her very big,” he swallowed and glanced at Kaidan, “and her very loyal,” he glanced toward Inigo, “friends protected her from harming herself in the defense of others. I watched her spend every coin she had to get these poor girls fed and a warm bed. She even refused the Jarl’s bounty, instead choosing to give it to them so they may start a new life somewhere else. I am a very educated man and even I know that that kind of bravery and loyalty is hard to find and more precious than any jewels. I hope one day to be counted among her friends, but for right now I am extremely glad to have her as my ally.” He nodded once toward her and she smiled at him in return.

Kaidan unclenched his fists and crossed his arms across his chest. He refused to look at Vilkas, instead choosing to focus on Lunara. “At first I stayed because she saved my life and I owed her a life debt. Over time, it’s become much more than that. She is brave, loyal, kind, and can be a force to be reckoned with.” Lunara smiled at that, blushing slightly as he continued. “She has taught me many things as we have traveled together, and I’m sure that will continue as time goes on. I am proud to be her companion and I can only hope someday to be worthy of her.”

Silence fell across the group as Lunara stared at Vilkas. She arched her eyebrow, waiting for him to respond. 

“I understand,” he said, nodding once and returning her gaze. “Once again, I apologize for my behavior and my words. I was wrong and it won’t happen again. I don’t expect forgiveness, but can we put our differences aside and complete the task at hand?” Farkas and Aela walked up behind him then, and her companions looked at her with unspoken questions. 

Lunara sighed, turning back to her companions. “Kodlak was kind enough to allow these three Companions to accompany the carriages to Whiterun. Are there any objections to this?”

Kaidan opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again after catching a sharp look from Inigo. He shook his head. “No, we could use the extra guards.”

“It’s settled then,” Lunara said. “Kaidan, Inigo, and I will ride. Lucien, you will ride in a carriage, and Farkas, Aela, and Vilkas can post themselves wherever they feel they need to. Agreed?”

A chorus of nods went through the group and Lunara disappeared through the door of the inn, leaving the six of them staring at each other awkwardly. 


	45. No More I Love You's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara warns Alvor about the Dragon, and Vilkas has something to say.

Lunara reappeared minutes later, and the girls followed her out of the inn toward the carriages in a single line. Farkas, Vilkas, and Aela followed them, leaving Kaidan, Inigo, and Lucien standing on the doorstep of the inn. Inigo stared after the three Companions. “What do you think that was about?” he asked.

“I know what it was about,” Kaidan said gruffly. “The last night we were in Whiterun, after Lunara came back from the stables, she didn’t stay in our room. She’d gone outside to the courtyard. It was dark and I followed her. I don’t know if she knows I was there, but I heard him say those things to her. I also saw her knee him in the groin and threaten to cut his balls off and feed them to him if he ever insulted her or one of us again.” Kaidan smirked at Inigo who grinned back. Lucien paled and swallowed nervously. “Would she actually do it?” he asked.

“Oh, I have no doubt she would, if she felt it necessary. Although I have yet to see it,” Inigo said. “Kaidan came close once, though.” He grinned at the large warrior who rolled his eyes.

Lucien looked at Kaidan, unsure if Inigo was serious. “Aye, it’s true,” Kaidan said. “She put a dagger to my throat and one to my groin because I insulted her and couldn’t keep my opinions to myself. I learned real quick not to trifle with her. She may be a healer, but she is vicious when cornered.” His voice held a tone of admiration that totally confused Lucien. 

“Aren’t you both--I don’t know,” he dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “a little  _ scared _ of her? I mean any woman who threatens a man like that is terrifying in my book.” He glanced from Inigo to Kaidan, who both burst out laughing. 

Lucien’s pale cheeks turned crimson as Inigo clapped him on the shoulder. “You have a lot to learn, my friend. She will not hurt you so long as you don’t give her a reason to, especially not if she counts you among her friends and allies. Just wait until you see her with her daggers. It’s like the Divines chose her to turn death into music. It’s beautiful,” Inigo grinned at him and Kaidan nodded in agreement, turning down the steps and around to the small stables behind the inn where their horses were. Inigo followed him, while Lucien stood frozen in front of the inn doors. He tried to swallow the bile that rose up into this throat and failed. He leaned over the railing and vomited just as Inigo and Kaidan returned with the horses.  _ Who am I kidding? _ He thought.  _ I’m not a warrior, I’m a scholar! I shouldn’t do this! _

Kaidan watched with disgust as Lucien wiped away spit from his lips.  _ Why did she agree to bring him along? _ He thought.  _ At least Inigo is a skilled warrior, this milk-drinker will get us all killed. _ He sighed in frustration, but said nothing. Inigo tilted his head, watching Lucien.

“Are you alright there, my friend?” Inigo said. Lucien nodded, still sweating and nauseous. “Are you sure you are feeling alright? I can fetch Lunara if you are ill.”

“He isn’t ill,” Kaidan said, mounting Allie. “He’s terrified. There’s nothing Lunara can do about that even with all her skills as a healer.” Kaidan glared at Lucien and gave the horse a gentle nudge, pointing her in the direction of the waiting carriages.

Inigo shrugged, climbing on Artax. “You must make a decision, my friend. Either stay here where it’s safe, or come with us where it isn’t, there’s no in between. I will return the coin you’ve already paid if you choose to stay here. Make no mistake though, if you come with us you must figure out a way to stay safe, even if it means running from a battle that the rest of us are fighting. Lunara will never forgive herself if you die while you’re traveling with her.” Inigo grinned slightly and added, “and both Kaidan and I won’t forgive you if you get her killed. Understand?” 

Lucien nodded again, still looking very pale. “I understand,” he croaked, “I’m coming.”

“Good,” Inigo said, nudging Artax toward the waiting carriages as Lucien trudged behind him. When they reached the carriage stop, Lucien did as Lunara had instructed and climbed into the back of the second carriage. The girls eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing. They just scooted closer together on the bench to make room for him. He wondered for a moment if it had something to do with the noble clothing he wore.  _ Do they think I will hurt them? _ He thought. His eyes scanned the caravan and he found Lunara had joined Kaidan on Allie and the three Companions each sat on mounts of their own. 

The two carriages started down the road, bumping and jostling the passengers over the rocky road. Farkas had taken the lead, while Vilkas and Aela rode on either side of the first carriage. Lunara, Kaidan, and Inigo stayed at the rear of the caravan, each horse riding alongside the second carriage.

Lucien studied Kaidan as he guided the horse with a grace Lucien had never seen out of such a large warrior. Lunara’s much smaller frame balanced in front of him, his arms wrapped around her loosely, but at the same time strangely possessive, all while keeping a watchful eye on the forest and searching for any signs of danger. Lucien wondered if the it even occurred to the man that he was doing any of those things, or if he just did them out of pure instinct. Either way, Lucien envied him. _Hopefully, I'll learn a few things from him too,_ he thought, turning his attention to Lunara, sitting straight and regal in the saddle in front of Kaidan. Some of her hair had fallen loose from her braids and the wind blew it across her face. She reminded Lucien of both a queen and a shield-maiden surveying a battlefield. His fingers itched to sketch the scene before him, and he settled himself with memorizing it instead. Maybe he could buy a journal when they arrived at Whiterun.

The caravan reached the lake road and turned toward Riverwood. Lucien marveled at the beauty of the lake, trying to engage the girls in conversation by smiling and pointing towards different places. They eventually relaxed, and he had them enthralled in a story about how the Divines came into existence by the time they reached the outskirts of Riverwood. As the caravan rolled into town, people stopped what they were doing to stare at them. “Stop!” Lunara called out to Farkas, who did as she asked. The rest of the caravan stopped in the middle of the street as Lunara slid down from the saddle and headed to the blacksmith shop. The blacksmith had stopped what he was doing to gawk at the travelers as well, and he said nothing as she climbed the steps to the forge area. 

“Well-met,” she said. “My name is Lunara.”

“Alvor,” he said, holding out his arm, which she clasped in return. “It ain’t every day we get visitors in Riverwood. What can I help you with today?”

“Is there a place we could talk privately? I have an urgent message from the Falkreath guard stationed at Helgen and I do not wish to cause a panic,” she said. 

Alvor eyed her suspiciously. “Aye, we can talk inside. Come with me,” he said. Lunara followed him, gesturing to Kaidan that she’d only be a few minutes. Once they were inside Alvor turned to her. 

“What is this urgent message?” he said.

“A dragon has attacked Helgen and destroyed it. There was no one left alive,” she said. 

“A dragon? That’s-That’s impossible. Have you gone mad, woman?” he said.

Lunara stared at him, keeping her voice even. “No I am not mad, Alvor. I accompanied the Falkreath guard to investigate what happened and the dragon was still there when we arrived. It killed three of the guardsmen in the unit, then flew off over the barrow to the southeast. You must have seen it.”

“Aye, I did,” he said. “I just didn’t want to believe my eyes is all. Dragons--in Skyrim.” He shook his head. “Is there any way you can go to Whiterun and give the message to Jarl Balgruuf? If the dragon decides to come here, Riverwood is defenseless.”

Lunara stifled a frustrated sigh. She’d known the request was coming, even before she’d arrived in Riverwood. She smiled at him and said, “absolutely, Alvor. That is actually where we are headed now. I wanted to stop and warn the residents here, without causing a panic amongst the people in our group. There are only three of us in the group who know about this. Please wait until after we have departed to spread the word.” She went out the door, leaving Alvor alone in disbelief.

Kaidan breathed a sigh of relief when Lunara emerged from the blacksmith’s home. When she reached them, he offered her his arm and she climbed back up on the horse, settling herself in front of him. “It is done,” she murmured to him and he nodded. “Let’s move!” she called to Farkas, and the caravan began moving again. 

Lucien watched the exchange between Lunara and Kaidan with intense curiosity. What had she needed to speak with the blacksmith for? His imagination ran wild with the possibilities, but he couldn’t make any of them really fit. He gave up after a while, content to entertain the other passengers with stories from the many books he’d read. The rest of the trip passed uneventfully and they arrived at the Whiterun stables just before dusk. The carriage passengers departed, waiting patiently as the horses were stabled and fed. This time, Lunara led the group toward the gates, followed by Lucien, Kaidan, and Inigo. The girls followed the group in silence, and the three Companions followed behind them. The guard stopped the group at the gate, glancing at Inigo with disgust. 

“You and your human companions may pass, but the Khajiit cannot enter the city,” he said to her. 

Lunara rolled her eyes. “Seriously, this again?! He is here, and he is being escorted by myself and my other friends. Our business is at the temple, and we do not plan to cause any trouble while we’re here, but if you do not stand aside and let him pass, I don’t mind spending a few days in jail for assaulting a guard,” she said through gritted teeth.

The guard swallowed and shook his head. “I’m sorry miss, the Khajiit cannot enter the city walls,” he said again. She growled and lunged for his face, but a pair of strong arms held her back. She jerked, not looking to see who held her, “Let go of me, Kaidan,” she cried.

“Settle down, now,” Vilkas said in her ear. She stopped struggling long enough to look around and realize that it wasn’t Kaidan holding her because he was holding Inigo, who looked ready to tear the guard’s throat out. Vilkas had grabbed her as he was making his way toward them to see what was going on. 

“These people are under the protection and courtesy of the Companions of Jorrvaskr and we demand you let them pass,” Vilkas said as Farkas and Aela stood on either side of him. “If you do not, the Harbinger will hear of it and since this woman here is a personal friend of his, you should probably not offend her. The Khajiit is her companion and protector, and as such deserves to be treated with respect.”

The guard sputtered with indignation. “Do you even know who this woman is?” he asked. “She has killed a guard and attacked several others, just as she was about to attack me!”

Vilkas blinked, fixing a blank stare on the guard that made him look away nervously. “I know full well who she is and I’m aware she killed a guard. I was there. He attacked her and she defended herself, just as she was defending her companion that you insulted just now. The Jarl has also seen fit to pardon her of all her accused crimes. Now, move and let us pass,” he growled. 

The other guard cleared his throat and nodded, tugging on the guard’s sleeve. The guard stepped back as the other one pushed the gates open. Vilkas didn’t let go of Lunara until they were well beyond the city gates. When he released her, she was cursing and muttering but the only words he could understand were “horse’s ass” and “fucking moron racist Nords.” He sighed, shaking his head. 

“You’re welcome,” he said. 

“Am I supposed to thank you for that?” she hissed at him as the others walked past them and made their way toward the temple, led by Farkas and Aela.

“I don’t expect so, no,” he said. “But maybe you could accept it as a peace offering.”

She dipped into a low curtsy. “Why thank you, your Royal Highness, for deigning to offer me this gift,” she said, sarcasm dripping from her words like venom. She started to walk past him toward the temple, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. 

He looked dangerously close to losing his temper, but she didn’t care. She was sick and tired of the back and forth between them. None of their history mattered now, didn’t he understand that? Why couldn’t he just let her go? “I’m sorry,” he said, almost too low for her to hear. “For everything. I never meant to say or do any of the cruel things I’ve done to you. After hearing your companions’ reasons for being loyal to you, I realized they are the same as my own. Every time you come back here and leave again, you take a piece of me with you. This city isn’t the same without you here. I--,” he said, as Lunara put a finger to his lips to stop him from finishing his thought.

“Don’t say it,” she said. “It’s too late and I don’t want to hear it.”

“I have to,” he said, taking her hands gently in his. “Lunara, I love you. I have since the moment you stumbled into me at the Bannered Mare and told me to piss off,” he smiled at the memory as tears filled her eyes. “You’re all I can think about and you’re the last thing I think about when I sleep and the first thing I think of when I wake up. Please, stay here with me. Don’t run away anymore.” He took her face in his hands, his eyes pleading with hers. 

Tears slid down her cheeks as silence fell between them. She had waited so long to hear someone say something like that, but after all that had passed between them now the words mattered little to her. “I can’t,” she whispered, shaking her head. “I could have loved you once, but not now. You will always hold a special place in my heart, but I can’t stay here with you. It isn’t what fate has in store for me and we both know it. I’m not running away, but I can’t stay either. Please, let me go. Find a woman who wants nothing more than to marry you and have sixteen babies. She’s out there, I know it.” He smiled at her then, and she could see the tears in his eyes. She knew enough to know that the brave warrior standing before her would never let them fall, and she felt honored to even see them there at all. She stood on tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and walked away, leaving him standing in the marketplace alone.

She let her tears continue to fall as she climbed the steps toward the courtyard. She resisted the urge to look back at him with every fiber of her being.  _ Don’t look back, you’re not going that way, _ she told herself, although the thought brought her little comfort. She reached the courtyard, but didn’t feel like making an entrance to the temple just yet, so she sat down on the bench in front of the Talos statue and stared at the sky. It was dark now, and the stars had begun to come out. She heard Farkas and Aela leave the temple, murmuring something to each other as they crossed the courtyard and climbed the steps to Jorrvaskr. She felt, rather than heard, Vilkas when he entered the courtyard. He stared at her for a few moments, and then he too climbed the steps and entered Jorrvaskr. She was utterly alone now, and she leaned forward and put her face in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees and grieved the loss of what might have been.

She’d lost track of how long she sat there on the bench when the temple door opened and she glanced over her shoulder to see Kaidan walking toward her. She swiped at her eyes hastily, hoping he wouldn’t notice she’d been crying. He sat down on the bench next to her and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. She smiled at him, and pulled it tight around her. She hadn’t realized how cold she’d gotten sitting there and just assumed the numbness was from her pain. She felt the heat rolling off him and longed to lose herself in it. As if he’d read her mind, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They sat there on the bench, silent and still, neither one of them speaking. After a long while, Lunara felt Kaidan begin to shiver and she realized the cloak he’d given her had been his own. She stood up then and held out a hand to him.

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s go inside.” He took her hand, following her inside the temple. The main room was dark, with very little moonlight coming in through the ceiling windows. Lunara could only just make out the forms of several girls laying on bed rolls around the room. She stopped, realizing that her room was probably occupied, as well as all of the other sleeping areas in the temple. In fact, the temple currently reminded her of how Dead Man’s Drink looked the first night they had brought the girls there. Kaidan sensed her hesitation and pulled her along. “Danica gave the four of us your old room. It’s rather cramped, but I know they left the bed for us, since only two bed rolls would fit on the floor without people getting stepped on. Come on, I know it’s warm too, because Lucien was loading up the brazier with wood when I came to find you.”

She let him lead her to the sleeping quarters. She felt disconnected from her body, like she was in a trance of some kind. She tried to mentally shake herself, but it was no use. Kaidan pushed open the door to the room all of them shared and she saw Inigo and Lucien laying on their bed rolls, snoring softly. Stepping around them, Kaidan led her to the bed, removing the cloak she wore as she sat down on the edge of the bed. He removed her boots and handed her the robes she had wadded up and thrown in her satchel that morning. He turned around and she fumbled at the straps of her armor, finally getting free of it. She pulled the robes on over her head and curled up on the bed with her knees tucked into her chest. Kaidan curled up beside her, his back to the wall, and pulled the furs up around them both. He put one arm around her waist and the other above her head, and they both fell asleep in an instant.

  
  



	46. Special Delivery - A Message for the Jarl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara delivers her message and is set on another task.

Light streamed in through the window, and Kaidan opened his eyes and squinted around the room. The brazier had burned low, and the bed rolls on the floor were empty. Lunara was still curled up next to him, knees tucked into her chest. He picked up a lock of her hair, twirling it between his fingers. She let out a small sigh, moving her head to get more comfortable. Her hair fell behind her, exposing the curve of her neck. He let go of her hair and stared at it, swallowing, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on her flesh. 

He shook his head and cleared his throat quietly, trying to unwrap himself from her without disturbing her sleep.  _ I have to get up, now,  _ he thought. She whimpered softly as he withdrew his arm from around her, pushing himself up into a seated position. When she didn’t move, he scooted to the end of the bed and stood up, reaching for his tunic and pulling it on over his head. He slipped out the door and went in search of the others, and breakfast.

Lunara rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize she was alone in the room. She felt a pang of guilt as she realized it was close to midday, judging by the light in the room. Why had they not woke her? She sat on the edge of the bed, yawned, and pulled her boots on. She was just about ready to leave the room when Lucien appeared, poking his head through the door.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said, a slight tremor in his voice. “The others sent me to check on you to see if you needed anything.”

She smiled at him. “No, thank you, Lucien. I was just on my way out to find you all. What time is it?”

“It’s midday,” Lucien replied, his mouth curling into a small smile. She seemed harmless enough to him, but Kaidan and Inigo’s descriptions of her the previous day had made him nervous enough that he hoped he didn’t say or do anything to upset her, ever.

She regarded him, her head tilting from one side to the other, like a predator examining its prey. He swallowed, praying to the divines she wouldn’t eat him. “Is everything alright, Lucien? You seem..nervous,” she said.

He swallowed again, fighting the growing lump in his throat. “Everything’s fine, I promise,” he croaked. He started to retreat from the doorway and said, “Danica left some food for you in the kitchen if you want it.”

Lunara shot him a look of disbelief. “Lucien…” she said.

He stopped, afraid to look at her. “Yes, mum,” he said.

“What is going on? Tell me now,” she demanded.

“Nothing, honest. I’m just a little nervous around you is all. Kaidan told us about what happened between you and Vilkas the last time we were in Whiterun and how you threatened him because he insulted you and your friends. I’m just trying to make sure I don’t do anything that would make you do that to me.”

Lunara ran her hands down her face.  _ Gods damn that man, _ she thought. “It is true. I did say those things to Vilkas, and at the time I meant them.” She sighed, sitting back down on the bed. She patted the space next to her. “Come, sit with me for a while. We need to talk.”

Lucien glanced from her to the bed and back again. “O-Okay,” he said, stepping inside the room.

“Come now, I won’t bite you,” she said, smiling at his nervousness. Lucien crossed the small room and sat down next to her. She could see the lines of tension in his body, like a spring coiled too tight.

“Let’s get one thing clear. You have nothing to fear from me, Lucien. You are my ally, if not quite a friend yet. I hope that will change as we travel together and get to know one another better, but it’s a good start. I don’t make a habit of threatening and attacking my allies,” she said. 

“But Inigo told me…” he trailed off, staring at his hands.

“Inigo told you what?” she said, having a good idea where this was going.

Lucien took a deep breath and let it out, trying to relieve his nerves. “Inigo told me that you threatened Kaidan the same way, and Kaidan agreed with him. He said it with such admiration though, and I couldn’t help but be intimidated and extremely confused by it.”

Lunara let out a short laugh and Lucien blushed slightly. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, just those two idiots.” She shook her head and continued. “Yes, I did threaten Kaidan. What they didn’t tell you was that he reacted badly when I used a conjuration spell, due to his own prejudices and experiences. He unleashed his issues onto me and I defended myself accordingly. I also gave him a choice. He could stay and deal with me as I am and keep his opinions about my magic use to himself, especially since I had just used plenty of magic to heal him, or he could go. But it was  _ his _ choice, not mine. And since he was here to tell you the story, you can see what his decision was.”

Lucien nodded, considering her words. “Does that mean that they aren’t allowed to disagree with you? I mean, does that happen often?”

“Absolutely not! They disagree with me all the time!” she said, laughing. “We are all equals here, and everyone’s opinions matter, even Kaidan’s opinions about my magic use  _ matter _ , it’s just that I won’t stop being who I am to suit his view of the world. As long as he can live with that, he’ll stay. When he can’t, he’ll go. He knows that choice is up to him. I also believe that there will come a time when you disagree with me or them as well, and you shouldn’t be afraid to speak your mind. They’ll respect you more for it, eventually.” 

Lucien nodded again and felt himself start to relax. He felt a little silly for being so nervous, but he knew deep down he was different from this group and he found himself hoping that wouldn’t be a bad thing. Lunara’s stomach let out a long, low growl and Lucien chuckled. “Let’s go find you some food,” he said, standing up and going to the door. She laughed, following him.

After Lunara had eaten, the four of them gathered in the courtyard outside the temple, standing under the sparse shade of the Gildergreen tree. Lunara glanced toward the steps of Dragonsreach, frowning. “I guess I’d better get this errand over with,” she said. Kaidan and Inigo nodded in agreement as Lucien looked confused. “What errand?” he asked, looking between the three of them. Kaidan glanced at Lunara, who nodded.

“Come, let’s take a walk,” Lunara said, taking Lucien’s arm. Kaidan and Inigo fell into step behind them, as Lunara steered them toward the Hall of the Dead and the small cemetery there. Once they were out of earshot of anyone else, Lunara stopped and turned toward Lucien. 

“I have to go to Dragonsreach to warn Jarl Bulgruuf that a dragon has destroyed Helgen,” she said, without pretense.

“A DRAGON!” Lucien shrieked, his voice cracking.

“SHHHH!!” The other three replied in unison.

“Sorry,” he said, looking sheepish. “Dragons, in Skyrim. This is fascinating! Wait, is that why you spoke to the blacksmith in Riverwood. To warn them?”

Lunara nodded. “I did it in private so as not to cause a panic in the streets or with our other passengers. Could you imagine, with all they’ve been through, finding out a dragon could have attacked us at any moment while we were traveling here? Even the Companions who were escorting us didn’t know.”

“It would have been chaos,” Lucien replied, the enormity of her words beginning to register. 

“Exactly,” she replied. “But now I have to finish my errand and hope that the Jarl doesn’t think I’m insane.”

“Well, let us get to it then, my friend,” Inigo said, and they all turned and went back to the courtyard to climb the steps to Dragonsreach.

The guards eyed the group warily as they entered the great hall, but said nothing. Lunara led the group up the stairs to the large dining area and she’d made it as far as the fire pit when the Jarl’s dark elf housecarl stopped her, sword drawn.

“What is the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors,” she demanded.

“Riverwood calls for the Jarl’s aid,” Lunara replied.

“Whatever is needed you can tell me,” she said.

“I was told to give the message directly to the Jarl,” Lunara replied.

“What is this? I’m starting to think..” she narrowed her eyes, glaring at the four of them.

Jarl Balgruuf, who had been sitting on his throne watching this exchange with interest, sat up a little straighter. “It’s alright, Irileth, I want to hear what she has to say,” he said.

Irileth sheathed her sword. “I’m watching you, so don’t try anything,” she warned, turning on her heel and going to stand next to the Jarl’s throne. 

Lunara walked to the front of the firepit. She stood at the bottom of the steps and bowed slightly to the Jarl, who tilted his head in return. “What’s this about Riverwood being in danger?” he said.

“A dragon attacked Helgen and destroyed it, my Jarl. Alvor asked me to deliver the message and request guards for Riverwood,” Lunara replied.

“A dragon? Did you see this dragon with your own eyes?” He asked.

“Aye, my companions and I accompanied the Falkreath guard to investigate what happened there. When we arrived the dragon had destroyed the city, leaving no survivors. Three of the men in the unit we accompanied were roasted alive. The guard commander requested that I deliver the message to Riverwood so they could prepare themselves. When I did, Alvor requested I bring the message to you directly. We were on our way here anyway, on other business,” she said, deciding it best to not mention the twenty refugees she’d brought with her. 

“Alvor,” he said. “He’s the blacksmith there, correct? Solid, reliable fellow. Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once,” he said.

“Yes, my Jarl,” she replied.

Proventus, who had been standing next to the Jarl and listening intently, stepped forward and started to speak. “My Jarl, I strongly suggest caution. If you send troops to Riverwood, the Jarl of Falkreath will see that as a provocation. He’ll believe that we’ve taken Ulfric Stormcloak’s side and are preparing to attack him.”

“Enough,” Jarl Balgruuf shouted. “I don’t care what the Jarl of Falkreath believes. I’ll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!”

Proventus stepped back. “Yes, my Jarl,” he said, glancing at Lunara and bowing his head. 

The Jarl turned his attention back to Lunara. “I am impressed. You sought me out on your own initiative. I had hoped our previous conversation had made an impression upon you,” his voice held a tone of challenge that irritated Lunara to her core, but she refused to take the bait. 

She smiled sweetly at him, bowing her head as Proventus had done, but remained silent. 

“Now that I think about it, there is something else you could help me with. Something suitable for your  _ particular  _ talents, perhaps,” he said, with a small smirk that made Lunara’s skin crawl. She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn’t give him the satisfaction of a reply.

“Come, let’s go find Farengar, my court wizard. He’s working on a project related to these dragons and--rumors of dragons.” He stood, walking down the steps toward the court wizard’s office without looking back. Lunara rolled her eyes, but followed him, her companions close behind her.

As they entered the court wizard’s office, Jarl Balgruuf introduced her. “Farengar, this is Lunara and these are her companions. I think she will be a great help with your little project. Fill her in on the details,” he said, turning and leaving the office. Lunara stared after him, still irritated.

“So,” Farengar said, “the Jarl thinks you may be of use to me. He must be referring to my research into the dragons.”

Lunara pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers and sighed. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

“I need someone to fetch something for me. When I say fetch, I really mean delve into an ancient nord barrow in search of a stone tablet that may--or may not, actually be there,” he said.

“Where am I going and what, exactly, am I fetching?” she replied. 

“It’s called a Dragonstone, and it’s said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow, just north of Riverwood, a miserable little village a couple of hours from here.”

“I know where Riverwood is. What does any of this have to do with dragons?” she asked, her irritation giving away to curiosity.

“Ah, not just a mercenary, but a thinker. Perhaps even a scholar?” Faregar said. “You’re definitely not like the other brutes the Jarl foists upon me.”

“Actually,” Lunara said, pointing at Lucien. “He’s the scholar, I would just like to have a better idea of what, exactly, I will be risking mine and my companions lives for.”

Farengar regarded her and she could feel his eyes judging her from beneath the shadows of his hooded robes. “I see,” he said finally. He then launched into a lecture about the great Dragon War and explained how the Dragonstone was supposed to be a map of all the dragon burial mounds. “If dragons are returning to Skyrim,” he said, “the Dragonstone could be the key in figuring out how to stop them.”

Lunara said nothing, and Lucien looked absolutely fascinated by what he'd heard. Kaidan and Inigo shifted nervously, waiting to see what Lunara’s reaction would be. “Fine, we’ll go see if we can find this Dragonstone for you. But, it will be a few days before we can leave. As you can see, my scholar friend here needs some armor. I wouldn’t want to be responsible for his death, would you?” she said, breaking the silence. 

“I suppose not,” Farengar said. “But time is of the essence, so do please hurry.” He turned to go back to his studies, but Lunara stopped him. “I have a few more things to discuss with you,” she said, as she turned to her companions. “You guys go on back to the temple or find something to do for a while. We will meet back there in a few hours.”

She watched as the three of them looked at her in confusion. She held up her hand and said, “I will explain everything when I get back, but for now, please do as I ask.”

They all nodded and left the court wizard’s office as she turned her attention back to Farengar. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

“First, do you have any Ethereal Chest tomes for sale?” she asked.

Farengar nodded and disappeared into a small room off the side of his office, returning with a heavy spell tome. “How much?” she said.

“For you, 100 septims,” he replied. She fished the coins out of her satchel, handing them over and shoving the tome into her satchel. “Now,” she said, walking over to the chest in the corner, lifting the lid, and gesturing inside. Show me how to learn these enchantments.”


	47. Deals are Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and Lunara makes a deal in exchange for the safety of her friends.

The trio left Dragonsreach and returned to the courtyard. Inigo and Kaidan retreated to the temple, and Lucien decided to explore the marketplace.

“Excuse me, madam,” Lucien said to a tall redheaded woman standing alone observing the vendors plying their wares. “Could you tell me where I could buy some writing supplies?”

She smiled at him, glancing over her shoulder and pointing toward Belathor’s shop. “A word of advice,” she said, “Belethor will take one look at you and think you are an easy mark. Don’t fall for it.” Then she winked at him and turned away, sashaying into the crowd. He stood still for a moment waiting for the heat in his face to fade. Who was that woman?  _ Gods, she was beautiful,  _ he thought. He shook his head, turning in the direction she pointed. He took a deep breath, straightening his shoulders, and pushed open the door of the shop. 

“Welcome, to Belathor’s General Goods! Welcome indeed,” the shopkeeper said, sizing him up.  _ She was right _ , Lucien thought, frowning. “Everything’s for sale, my friend, everything! If I don’t have it, I can get it, but it’ll cost you,” the shopkeeper said, gesturing around the shop and then resting his hands on the counter, waiting for Lucien’s request. 

Lucien cleared his throat. “I’m actually looking for writing supplies,” he said. “What do you have available?” He did his best to sound confident, but he was sure that this man could see right through him.

The shopkeeper, whom Lucien could only guess was Belethor himself, reached under the counter and pulled out a wooden crate filled with single rolls of paper as well as leather bound journals. He pulled out another smaller box that held quills and inkwells as well as sticks of charcoal bound together with thin leather strips. Lucien walked over to the counter and began inspecting the contents, choosing a leatherbound journal with the Imperial Legion symbol branded on it as well as two bundles of charcoal. He had seen Lunara writing, so he knew she had quills and ink if he should need them and decided against those for now. “How much for these?” he said.

Belethor eyed him and said, “Seventy-five septims, firm.”

Lucien went wide-eyed in disbelief. “ _ Seventy-five septims _ ? Have you lost your mind, sir?” 

Belethor stared at him. “No, don’t like it, don’t buy it.”

Lucien eyed the journal longingly. “I’ll give you thirty-five septims. You and I both know it’s not worth seventy-five.”

“Sixty-five,” Belathor countered, grinning.  _ He’s enjoying this! _ Lucien thought.

“Forty,” Lucien countered again.

“Sixty,” Belathor said. “And I’ll throw in a half dozen quills and two inkwells.”

“Done,” Lucien grinned. He paid for his items and turned to leave.

“Pleasure doing business with you. Do come back,” Belathor said to his back.

Lucien shook his head and exited the shop. It was a bright, clear afternoon and Lucien marveled at all the sights and sounds of the city marketplace. He climbed the steps to the courtyard, settling himself on a bench and began to sketch the image he’d so carefully memorized on their journey to the city. He glanced up as he heard the temple doors open. He saw Kaidan exiting, carrying his nodachi, with Inigo on his heels. He watched as they crossed the courtyard and climbed the steps to Jorrvaskr, following the path to the rear of the mead hall. Lucien finished his sketch and closed the journal, gently putting all of the items in the small bag he carried with him. He stood up and followed in the direction they went. 

He rounded the corner of the mead hall and stopped, fascinated by what he witnessed. Inigo was using a training dummy, dual-wielding the most beautiful set of ebony swords Lucien had ever seen. He moved as though the swords were extensions of his own arms and Lucien wondered if Inigo had been born with a sword in each hand. He looked across the yard, as Kaidan practiced with his nodachi. Kaidan moved with slow, exaggerated movements that belied his swiftness with the weapon. Lucien moved to take a seat on the balcony of the mead hall, retrieving his journal and sketching the scene in the training yard. 

He looked up as the doors of Jorrvaskr opened and Vilkas walked out. He stood at the edge of the balcony, surveying the yard. He walked down the steps and stopped next to Kaidan, who sheathed his weapon. Inigo stopped practicing as well, watching them.

The two warriors stared at each other for a long moment, before Vilkas held out an arm and Kaidan grasped it in return. Vilkas leaned in close to Kaidan, still grasping his arm. “Take care of her,” he said. “She is more precious and more rare than any gold or glory.” 

Kaidan nodded, clasping his shoulder. Vilkas released him, and walked away in the direction of the Skyforge. Kaidan stared after him, shaking his head. He drew his nodachi again and returned to his practice.

Inigo sheathed his weapons and went to sit down next to Lucien. “What do you think that was about?” Lucien asked, closing his journal.

Inigo shrugged, staring in Kaidan’s direction. “No idea, but I’m sure it had to do with Lunara.” Then, turning toward Lucien, said, “What are you doing out here?”

“Nothing,” Lucien said, “Just a little sketching.”

“Really?” Inigo said, his orange eyes wide. “Can I see?”

Lucien shrugged. “I guess so, just don’t laugh,” he said, pushing the journal toward him.

“This is very good, my friend,” Inigo said. “Where did you learn to draw like this?” He stared at Lucien’s sketch of Kaidan and Lunara in awe, his fingers running gently along the lines.

Lucien shrugged. “It was one of the many things I learned during my studies. I’ve always thought they were rubbish, just something I did to pass the time.”

“Nonsense,” Inigo said, closing the journal gently and pushing it back to him. He turned his gaze back to the training yard to see Kaidan walking toward them. His hair had fallen loose from his usual style and strands clung to the sides of his face, wet with perspiration. The sun had started to set, leaving the training yard bathed in shadows. Inigo stood up and said, “Come my friends, let us go back to the temple and see if Lunara has returned.”

Lucien and Kaidan nodded in agreement, following Inigo’s lead. As they descended the steps to the courtyard, three guards blocked their path. 

“Where do you think you’re going, cat?” one of the guards snarled.

Inigo bared his teeth at them, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “I don’t want any trouble, but if you don’t stand aside and let us pass, I will be forced to harm you.”

“Are you threatening me, cat?” the guard said.

“He isn’t, but I am,” came a deep voice from behind them. The three men turned around to see a grizzled warrior standing on the top of the steps to Jorrvaskr. “Let them pass, and do not harass them again, or I will see to it that you are punished. If not by Commander Caius, then the Jarl himself.”

The guards snorted. “Your words mean nothing, Harbinger. Commander Caius is a fool. The woman they accompany killed one of us and she will pay for her crimes, regardless of what the Jarl says. Her and her ‘friends’,” he spat the word at them, “better watch their backs.” He nodded to the others, all three of them turning back toward the marketplace. 

Kodlak shook his head and looked at Inigo. “The small-minded fear what they do not understand. I’m sorry you have to endure that.”

“It doesn’t matter. It is what it is and I am used to it,” Inigo replied. “Thank you for interceding on my behalf. Lunara would execute me herself if I were to get arrested for killing a guard.” He chuckled dryly.

Kodlak smiled. “Of that I have no doubt. Please, go back to the temple. I need to speak to the Jarl.” 

The three men did as Kodlak said, crossing the courtyard and entering the temple. Kodlak descended the steps behind them, headed for Dragonsreach. 

Lunara left the palace just as Kodlak reached the top of the stairs. “Good evening, Harbinger,” she said, tilting her head.

He nodded back.”Good evening, Lunara. Would you mind walking with me? I have a meeting with the Jarl and I think you should be a part of it.”

Lunara hesitated for a moment. “I really need to get back to the temple. I told my companions I would meet them there,” she said.

“They have gone to the temple, I sent them there myself. Please, this is important,” he replied. 

“Very well,” she said, gesturing toward the door. “Lead the way.”

Kodlak nodded and Lunara followed him back through the doors of Dragonsreach and up the stairs to the Jarl’s meeting room. Jarl Balgruuf was already there, leaning over the large table in the center of the room. He was surrounded by his housecarl and steward, Commander Caius, and another man Lunara didn’t recognize. When Kodlak reached the top of the stairs, Jarl Balgruuf stepped out from behind the table to meet him. They clasped arms briefly in greeting, the Jarl nodding in Lunara’s direction to acknowledge her presence. 

“I know that you requested a meeting, Harbinger,” the Jarl said with a smile, “but I had no idea you’d be bringing a guest.”

“I didn’t either,” Kodlak replied, “but we crossed paths on my way here and since this meeting concerns her and her friends’ safety, I thought she should be a part of it.”

Lunara tried and failed to hide her surprise. Jarl Balgruuf studied her expression. “I take it you are unaware of what Kodlak speaks about?” he asked.

“Yes, my Jarl,” she said. “There have been no implicit threats to our safety that I am aware of. Although we have had incidents of harassment by the guards.”

“I see,” Balgruuf replied, thoughtful. “What kind of harassment?”

“Nothing major, just the guards giving my friend trouble because he is Khajiit and using the rule against Khajiit being allowed in the city as a pretense. Had Vilkas not stepped in last evening, I fear that I might have been arrested again.” 

The Jarl laughed. “Is that so?” he said.

“I’m afraid it is, my Jarl,” she said, bowing her head. “I don’t believe in standing by while people I consider friends are mistreated due to prejudice, regardless of how misguided it is.”

“I see,” he replied. “And what would you have me do about it?”

Lunara raised her head and looked him in the eye. “I would judge him for his merits, not for his race,” she said in a low voice. “He saved my life more than once and the times he has been allowed in the city, he has not bothered anyone or caused any trouble. He is unique in both manners and coloring, and I shouldn’t think it would be a stretch to inform the guard that is allowed in the city without being questioned. But that is what I would do, I cannot speak for you, my Jarl,” she said, bowing her head again. She was growing irritated with the conversation, but thought it best to play along.

“I see.” he repeated, turning to Command Caius. “Very well. Commander, see to it that the guards know to allow the blue Khajiit into the city without question. Understood?”

“Yes, my Jarl,” Commander Caius replied.

“Now, is there anything else?” Balgruuf asked, turning back to the two of them.

“Yes, my Jarl, there is,” Kodlak said. “On my way here to meet with you this evening about this very matter, her friends were stopped as they were leaving the Jorrvaskr training grounds and the guards made very implicit threats on their lives as well as Lunara’s life, due to her being pardoned for killing the guard who attacked her. There are some within the ranks that feel that regardless of the circumstances she should be punished and they have decided among themselves they are to do it.”

“What?!” Lunara shrieked. “Where are my friends? Are they alright?”

Kodlak held up his hand. “They are fine. As I said, I sent them back to the temple and waited until they were safely inside. They will not come to harm there, but it is ridiculous to assume that they will not ever leave the temple any time they must visit the city.”

Balgruuf turned to Caius. “Is this true? Did you know anything about this?”

Caius stuttered as Balgruuf stood in front of him, their faces inches apart. “Did you know about this?” Balgruuf shouted.

Caius nodded and swallowed. “I had heard some talk amongst the guards, but I thought that’s all it was.”

Balgruuf’s face darkened. “You knew, and you did nothing,” he growled at Caius. 

“I-It was just talk, by a select few. I addressed it and thought that was the end of it. I saw no reason to press the matter further,” Caius said.

“The guards who stopped Lunara’s friends tonight also said that Caius was a fool and would do nothing to stop them,” Kodlak added. “Something has to be done about this, my Jarl.”

Balgruuf growled and moved away from Caius to stand behind the table once more. “You are correct, Harbinger, something must be done. Caius, you are relieved of your station. You may stay as part of the guard if you wish, but you will no longer be commander. I will not have my city guard threatening our own citizens and visitors to the city. Hrongar,” he said, turning to the man Lunara didn’t recognize, “I place you in charge of the city guard. Irileth will assist as needed. Do not think this means that I will reconsider my position on the war, because I will not. You are to find these guards who feel the Jarl’s justice is not enough, you will bring them before me and I will pass judgement on them. The remaining guards will be informed that the blue Khajiit is to have free passage into the city.”

Hrongar nodded and left the room. Balgruuf turned back to Lunara and Kodlak. “I hope this is satisfactory, Harbinger.”

Kodlak nodded once and Balgruuf shifted his gaze to Lunara. “I hope you’ll find this satisfactory as well?” he asked.

“I appreciate the gesture, my Jarl,” she replied, tilting her head. “I only hope that the cost is not too high.”

“The only thing I ask in return, is that you assist Farengar in his research and if I should have need of it, you and your companions will lend aid to the city,” Balgruuf said.

_ And there it is, _ she thought. She plastered on a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and nodded to him. “Agreed,” she said. “I have already informed Farengar that we shall be leaving for Bleak Falls Barrow in a few days’ time. I must fit one of my companions with new armor before we set out to find this Dragonstone.”

Balgruuf nodded. “Very well. I think our business for this evening is concluded,” he said, dismissing both of them.

Kodlak turned toward the stairs and Lunara followed him. They were outside the doors of Dragonsreach before either of them spoke. “Can I trust him?” Lunara asked. “Will he honor the promises he’s made about allowing Inigo access to the city as well as his protection?”

Kodlak stopped on the stair landing and turned to her. “I’ve known Jarl Balgruuf a long time. I believe he is a good and honorable man. If it is within his power to keep his promises, he will do so. So long as you keep yours.”

“He asked a lot in return, and I agreed to it. I just hope my companions can understand why I did it,” she said, sighing.

They continued down the steps until they reached the Statue of Talos where he turned to face her again. “They are loyal to you, and Vilkas believes them to be honorable men. He was the one who asked me to come here on your behalf,” Kodlak replied. 

Lunara gazed up at the sky, a rueful smile on her face. “Of course he was,” she said with a small laugh.

“I also know what he said to you last evening. We talked at length about it,” Kodlak said, smiling at her.

Lunara’s smile faded. “Did he tell you everything?”

“Oh yes,” he replied. “He told me what happened the last time you were here, and what he’d done to deserve it. He is a stubborn young pup, but he eventually learns. Just a little too late this time it seems.”

“It would seem so,” she said, and Kodlak didn’t miss the note of sadness in her voice. “Tell him I am grateful that he came to you. I am also grateful to you, Kodlak. I know what an honor it is to be considered a friend to the Harbinger of the Companions. If you ever have a need for anything, please, don’t hesitate to ask. I don’t know what will happen after I do this errand for Farengar or how often I will be in the city, but I will continue to make your cure poison potions. Just send a courier when your stock runs low and I will send them.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I will do that. But, it is late now and you should be getting back to your companions. They will be worried.”

She let out a short laugh. “Yes, Kaidan is probably wearing a path on the floor of the temple as we speak, while Inigo and Lucien try to talk him down.” She smiled at the thought and turned her gaze to Kodlak. “Farewell, Harbinger,” she said, turning away and walking to the temple.

“Farewell, Lunara. Be safe,” he replied to her retreating form. He stood there in the shadow of the statue and said a silent prayer to Talos before retreating to the depths of Jorrvaskr.


	48. Explanations and Expletives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara explains where she's been and Kaidan loses his temper.

Lunara could hear the muffled voices of her friends as she approached the door to their room, although she couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Smiling, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. Silence fell in the room as they turned to look at her and she was enveloped in a group hug faster than she could blink.

They squeezed her so tightly she couldn’t breathe. She tapped furiously on Kaidan’s shoulders, unable to speak, and realizing what they’d done, they released her. A chorus of muttered apologies followed as she took several gulping breaths.

“Where in Oblivion have you been?” Kaidan demanded, scolding her. “You said you’d be back hours ago!”

She stepped around him, ignoring his question, to sit on the edge of her bed. She regarded him with an icy stare, chin lifted in defiance, as Inigo and Lucien each took a small step backward. Lucien cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

“What he meant to say, I think, is that we were worried for your safety. Something happened this evening on our way back here and we,” Lucien glanced between Inigo and Kaidan for support, “thought you’d been taken,” he said.

Lunara took her eyes off Kaidan to look at Lucien, her gaze softening. “Thank you, Lucien, for explaining. I understand you were all worried, and I apologize for being late. I was on my way back here for the evening when I ran into Kodlak, who asked me to join him in a meeting with the Jarl. There was no time to let you all know I would be longer than I intended, and I hope you’re not angry with me.”

“Is everything alright, my friend?” Inigo said. Kaidan alternated glares between Lunara and Inigo and back again. 

“Everything is fine,” she replied. “I know what happened to you tonight, Inigo. I’m sorry, but after this evening’s meeting, it shouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

“Do you know that the guards have threatened your life as well?” Kaidan said through gritted teeth.

“I am aware, but like I said, it won’t be a problem anymore,” she replied. 

“Explain,” Kaidan demanded.

“I will gladly explain this evening’s events. But you _will_ stop talking to me as if I am a child that needs to be scolded. I did nothing wrong and you don't own me,” she said.

Kaidan took a small step toward her, opening his mouth to give her a scathing retort, but Inigo put a hand on his arm. “My friend, she is right. She is her own woman and belongs to no one. She did not intend to worry us, let us listen to what she has to say.”

Kaidan jerked out of Inigo’s grasp, but said nothing and Lucien nodded in agreement. Lunara looked between the three of them and began to relay the events of the last couple of hours, omitting only the details of her conversation with Kodlak alone. When she was finished, a stunned silence fell across the room.

“Can we trust he’ll be true to his word?” Lucien asked, once again breaking the silence.

“I asked Kodlak the same thing. He said he believes that the Jarl will uphold his end as long as it’s in his power to do so, so long as we stick to our part of the agreement,” she replied. “He’s already relieved Caius of duty and set Hrongar to find and deal with the rogue guards.”

Lucien nodded, satisfied. Kaidan sat down on the empty chair next to the brazier and ran his fingers through his hair. He was almost vibrating with tension and suppressed anger. He glared at her, fury pouring out of his crimson eyes. She returned his glare with one of her own. “What? What do you want to say?” she demanded.

“You had no right to agree to those terms without talking to us first,” he spat. “How dare you?”

“How dare I what?! Agree to something that will protect my friends? The man had asked my opinion on what I thought should be done, and then he turned around and ordered it be done, without any hesitation. What the fuck was I supposed to say? Oh no, sorry, I got what I wanted but fuck what you wish in return? It doesn’t work that way, Kaidan, and you know it. Everything has a price, every choice, has one or even many consequences. I made a choice, and I am prepared to deal with the consequences. Besides, I think he was less interested in your agreement to come to the city’s aid than he was mine. He didn’t say it, but he believes I owe him for pardoning me for killing the guard, regardless of the reason why.”

Inigo sat down on his bedroll and Lucien did the same, shifting uncomfortably. He made a mental note to ask just what in Oblivion they were talking about, since that was the second time that evening someone had mentioned Lunara killing a guard. Inigo shook his head and spoke again.

“That’s enough,” he said. “While I do wish things had gone differently, I understand why she agreed to the Jarl’s terms and I appreciate the gesture. Not only did she ensure that I would be safe in the city, but that you would be as well,” he said, looking at Kaidan. “I may be Khajiit, but you are also an Outlander, and the guards are suspicious of you as well. They only seem to tolerate you more because you are still a human, like them. She didn’t make this decision out of selfishness or malice. She did it because she wants all of us to be safe while we are here. And she’s also right to assume the Jarl doesn’t care about our commitment to the city, only whether she recognizes his power and the favors he has seen fit to grant her.”

Kaidan glared at him and stood up, jerking his cloak from the back of the chair. “I need some air,” he said, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him, making Lunara jump. Inigo started to stand and follow him, but Lunara reached out a hand to stop him. 

“No, let him go,” she said. “He’ll come back once he’s calmed down. It will either be to tell me he’s leaving, or to apologize, but regardless, he will return when he’s ready and not before. We should try to get some sleep, there is much to be done before we can leave for Bleak Falls Barrow.” She laid on her side facing the wall, pulling the furs around her and tucking her knees to her chest. Anger and sadness bubbled in her chest like poison boiling in a cauldron. She had known when she agreed that her friends might not have appreciated her speaking for them, but she’d had no idea Kaidan would be so angry with her. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. _I did this for them! Inigo understands that, why can’t he?_ she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed sleep to come. She’d done what she felt was necessary, the Divines would have to sort out the rest.

Kaidan took a long drink from the bottle of mead Hulda placed before him. It was his fifth-no sixth bottle, he counted. The alcohol had done nothing to ease his anger, but had done its job in getting him drunk. Now that he was both drunk and angry, he knew if he kept going he’d probably do something he regretted. He finished off the bottle and ordered another. Hulda raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, uncorking another bottle and placing it in front of him. His mind played Lunara’s words on an endless loop and the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Why had she spoken for all of them? Why did it matter so much to him? He was only there to repay his life debt to her and he could move on. _Move on to what though?_ He took another long drink from the bottle, trying to drown that little voice specifically. The heart of the matter was that he wasn’t all that upset she had spoken for them, if anything, he understood her need to protect those she cared about. He was more irritated by how much he’d grown to care about her little band of misfits and more specifically, how much he cared for her. 

He knew that if she ever found out what he’d done in his past, she’d never forgive him and yet, she had given her word to help defend a city and a Jarl that would just as easily see her head on the executioner’s block, all to protect them. He drank again and set the bottle down on the bar. He buried his face in his hands, willing the thoughts away. He just wanted to not _think_ for a while. 

He felt someone slide into the seat beside him and he lifted his head. Seeing who it was, he dropped his head back onto his hands. _Great, just what I needed._

“Rough night?” Vilkas said, his voice slightly mocking. He took a drink of his ale, waiting.

Kaidan lifted his head and took another drink. “Nope,” he said, not looking at Vilkas.

“Horse shit,” Vilkas replied. “Does Lunara know where you are?”

Kaidan chugged the last of the bottle and slammed it down on the bar. “No, she doesn’t,” he growled. “And she’s not my fucking keeper either. It’s none of her gods damn business what I do every second of my life.” His words were slurring together, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be left alone.

“No, she isn’t your keeper,” Vilkas said. He paused, and there was ice in his voice when he spoke again. “When I told you to take care of her, it’s because I know how much she cares for you. Any idiot with eyes can see it. She cares for each of you, but you are the only one she gravitates toward. I think she could love you, if you’ll let her. But if you hurt her, I’ll break your neck myself.”

“It’s too late for that,” Kaidan muttered, “she just doesn’t know it yet.”

“What are you talking about?” Vilkas said.

“There are things she doesn’t know,” Kaidan hiccuped, “about me. Things that if she ever found out, she’d want nothing to do with me. She will never forgive me, not only for what I’ve done, but for not telling her.” His voice trailed off as he wandered into his memories.

Vilkas’ mouth curled into a small smile. “Listen to me, very carefully,” he said, snapping his fingers in front of Kaidan’s face, bringing him back to the present. “She isn’t stupid. She might figure out your secrets, she might not, but I promise you that if you tell her, she will not turn you away, nor will she fear you. Everyone has secrets, my friend, and she will not judge you for them. Who you are now matters more to her than who you were, but if you lie to her you’ll ruin any chance you ever had. Trust me on that,” he said. He tossed a few coins on the bar and stood up to leave. He turned back to Kaidan, “Go to her, now, before you do something you’ll regret forever.” With that, he left the tavern, leaving Kaidan alone with his thoughts.

Kaidan sat, sulking, in his spot at the bar until the wee hours of the morning. Hulda, growing frustrated, finally snapped at him. “Either rent a room or go back to where you’re staying, I don’t care which, but I would like to go to bed.”

He nodded and tried to stand. He swayed on his feet, but stayed upright despite the spinning room. He dropped a handful of coins on the bar and left. Outside, the air was frigid and burned his nose and mouth as he took several deep breaths. He stumbled slightly as he climbed the steps to the courtyard. He entered the temple and by some miracle of the Divines, didn’t wake everyone as he did so. He made his way toward their room and went inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, willing the room to stop spinning.

Lucien and Inigo were asleep on the floor and Kaidan squinted his eyes, trying to focus them, and could just barely see Lunara’s form curled up under the furs on the bed. He took a step forward, stumbling slightly and made enough noise that she sat up and looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment, her clear eyes boring into his bloodshot ones. She sighed and motioned for him to lay down next to her. With some difficulty, he managed to remove his tunic and climb into bed without waking everyone. 

He lay facing her, and angry as she was, she said a silent prayer of thanks he’d returned. She snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her, then moved to press his lips to her forehead. She smiled in spite of everything that had happened, and as she closed her eyes and sleep began to overtake her, she heard him whisper, “Good night, my _Asynja._ "


	49. Stick Them With the Pointy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara creates Lucien's new armor and weapons and gives him a crash course on how to use them.

Lunara woke just after dawn, her eyes gritty from lack of sleep. Kaidan didn’t move or make a sound as she moved away from him and sat up on the edge of the bed. Everyone else was still asleep too, so she dug her journal, quills, and inkwell out of her satchel and crossed the small room, settling herself in the chair next to the brazier. She opened the journal and began sketching her idea for Lucien’s armor. The idea was simple but effective, and as she held the journal away from her face, eyeing the result, she hoped that Lucien liked it.

As if she’d said his name aloud, Lucien opened his eyes and yawned. “Good morning,” she whispered.

He looked around the room and seeing that Kaidan had returned, smiled brightly at her. “Good morning,” he said. “I see the prodigal son returned last night.”

“Aye, he did. More than a little drunk I might add. He’ll feel that today, it’s probably best not to wake him,” she said, keeping her voice low.

Lucien nodded and glanced back at Lunara. How could she just accept his behavior and let him return like nothing happened? The woman confused him to no end, and it seemed like the more time he spent with her, his confusion only intensified.

“Here,” she said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I sketched this as a base for your new armor. Tell me what you like and what you don’t so I can change it. Once it’s done, I’ll start sketching your weapons. Tell me, what can you use well?” She handed him her journal, opened to the page she’d been working on. 

She impressed him not only with her drawing skills, but with the design itself. The armor base was a set of robes with plates fastened over the chest and back and a set of thick leather breeches with smaller plates along the thighs and around the knee. He ran his fingers along the line of the page, nodding. Yes, this would do nicely. The corner of the page lifted slightly, and he peeked at it, curiosity getting the better of him. Lunara saw it and waved her hand. 

“You can look, I keep nothing truly private in there. That stuff stays in here,” she said, tapping her temple with one finger.

Lucien smiled and blushed slightly, but turned the page anyway. Before him was the sketch of Inigo’s armor and on the opposite page, a drawing of the swords he’d seen Inigo use the day before. “You made Inigo’s swords? I saw him practicing with them yesterday and I have to say, they are a work of art. You could make weapons for the Emperor!” Lucien blurted.

Lunara chuckled softly. “Thank you for the compliment, but I don’t think so. I know my way around a forge, but I could never work one all day. I much prefer smithing individual designs than churning out imperial swords all day long,” she said.

Lucien considered this, nodding. “I could understand why. Either way, I think this armor will work for me, although I know nothing about armor, really. As for what weapons I can use... well, I know a few spells and can just about swing a sword, but past that I’m pretty useless in combat.”

Lunara’s ears perked up. “What spells do you know?”

“Flames, frost, and a basic healing spell that only works for me,” he said with embarrassment. 

“Would you like to learn a conjuration spell?” she said. “I think it will be good to have someone else who can conjure the chest where I keep most our supplies, in case I ever cannot, and neither of them have any talent with magic,” she tilted her head toward the two sleeping men, “since you do, you seem to be the logical choice.”

“I suppose I can try,” he said. Lunara reached into her satchel and pulled out the spell tome she’d purchased from Farengar, holding it out to him. He took it and returned her journal. They fell into an easy silence as she began sketching a set of daggers she thought would work for him. He opened the tome and studied it, the sounds of breathing and pages occasionally turning the only sounds in the room. 

Inigo woke next, yawned, sitting up on his bedroll. He glanced around the room just as Lucien had, and seeing Kaidan’s large frame sprawled across the bed, nodded once. Lunara glanced up at the movement and smiled at him. She put the finishing touches on her sketch, blew the ink dry and closed the journal. “Good morning,” she said to Inigo. “Sleep well?”

Inigo nodded, stretching. “Better than him, I expect,” he said, tilting his head at Kaidan.

“Probably so. He was extremely drunk when he came in last night, so he’s likely to be useless today. I could heal his headache when he wakes up, but I won’t. He’ll deserve it for storming out of here the way he did,” she said, half-grinning. She turned her attention to Lucien, his attention still absorbed in the spell tome she’d given him.

“I’ve sketched out a set of daggers for you,” she said. “Since you have little skill with a sword, they would be awkward to wield. Hopefully, the smaller size of these daggers will help with that somewhat. I assume the three of us will do most of the fighting anyway, so these are more for your protection should anyone get too close.” She opened her journal and held it up so he could see the design.

He looked up at her, his face turning a light shade of pink. “Whatever you think is best,” he said. “But don’t you carry a set of daggers? Do you stay out of the fighting as well?”

Lunara chuckled. “No, I don’t. But I’m more of a ranger than the up close and personal type. Although I can be that if I have to be.” Lucien nodded, not fully understanding what she meant. He shrugged and trusted he’d learn in time. 

Lunara stuffed her journal into her satchel and stood up, slinging it over her shoulder. “Well, time is wasting. I’m going to the forge to get started on Lucien’s armor. You can both come if you want, I could use the extra hands.”

The two men nodded and stood up. Lucien looked at Kaidan, who hadn’t stirred. “What should we do about him?”

“Nothing,” Inigo said. “Let him sleep it off. He’ll come find us when he’s ready.” He left the room, Lucien and Lunara following close behind.

It was well after midday before Kaidan appeared at the forge. Lunara had just finished fitting Lucien’s chest plate and was carrying it over to the table to improve it when she saw him. She dropped it onto the table and wiped her hands on her thick apron, glaring at him in the sunlight. A streak of soot painted the side of her face and beads of sweat rolled down her neck. 

Gods, is there anything this woman can’t do? Kaidan thought. He walked over to her as she turned back to the table and focused on improving the chest plate. He leaned against a column and watched her, saying nothing. His head was still pounding, but he knew it was his own fault. He’d been a fool, and it irritated him that Vilkas had been the one to point it out. 

“Sleep well?” she asked in that sweet tone that suggested he was in for it. Before he could answer her, she began beating out a flaw in the metal. Each hit of the hammer echoed times infinity in his head. Inigo and Lucien stood near the forge, trying to stifle their grins. 

Kaidan winced. “Aye, I’ve had worse.”

“I’m sure you have,” she said, concentrating on the metal. “As long as you’re here, make yourself useful and help them load our supplies chest.”

Kaidan nodded and went to where the others were busy organizing the materials Lunara had retrieved from the chest in anticipation of their journey. Inigo and Lucien watched Kaidan stack items neatly into the chest for a few moments then went to help with the task.

Lunara finished improving the chest plate and Lucien tried it on again. Finding the fit acceptable, she quickly forged the leg plates and his weapons. The daggers she had designed were much like her own, but she had adorned them each with a flawless emerald in the hilt, much like she’d done with Inigo’s swords. When she finished, she handed them to Lucien, who stared at them with admiration. They were heavy in his hands, but not too heavy and he made some experimental swipes with them. 

“You don’t know how to use a dagger, do you?” Inigo asked. Kaidan rolled his eyes, and Lunara glared at him. 

Lucien shook his head, blushing crimson all the way to his ears. He lowered his eyes and stared at the works of art he held in his hands. Lunara reached out and took one dagger from him, raising it to eye level.

“Lesson one. Please do try to pay attention, because it’s the most important one,” she said, pressing the tip of one finger on the razor-sharp tip as a single drop of blood welled up around it. “This end goes in your opponent.”

Inigo snorted, barely stifling his laughter as Lucien blushed a darker shade of crimson and grinned. Even Kaidan wore a tiny smile from where he stood near the summoned chest, his arms folded across his chest.

“Do not worry my friend,” Inigo said. “Lunara won’t finish your armor for another day or so correct?” He looked at Lunara, who nodded in agreement. She still needed to sew the robes and leather breeches that the plates would attach to. “Tomorrow, if Lunara doesn't need us, we will go to the training yard at Jorrvaskr and I will teach you the basics of wielding your new weapons. You won’t be an expert, but it might make the difference in your survival on this journey.”

“If Inigo doesn’t mind,” Kaidan added, “I’d like to help train you.” Inigo nodded and glanced at Lucien, waiting for his response.

“I would appreciate that very much,” Lucien said, looking at the two men. “Thank you.”

The sun was dipping low in the sky as Lunara removed her smithing apron and hung it on the hook near the forge. The three of them packed up the rest of the materials and Lucien took the opportunity to try to banish the chest. It took several tries, but he finally managed to both summon and banish the chest with success. Lunara rinsed her face and hands in the stream near the forge, still dripping wet when she returned to her friends and the four of them went back to the temple. Inigo and Lucien took the materials Lunara planned to use to finish Lucien’s armor to their room, while Kaidan and Lunara went to the kitchen to find some food.

Lunara pulled a tray down from a shelf and set it on the table. She moved about the room, picking up bowls, planning to fill them with the stew that was bubbling in the pot over the fire. Kaidan found two bottles of wine and a full pitcher of water and set them on the table next to the tray. She did not acknowledge him, and he forced himself to accept his stung pride in silence.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he mumbled. Lunara was rummaging on a drawer, looking for a ladle. She stopped, slammed the drawer closed, and stared at the wall, unwilling to look at him.

He reached out and took her gently by the elbow, turning her to face him. Her face was red and her eyes brimmed with tears she was refusing to let fall through sheer force of will. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and it had knocked all the air out of him. She had been angry with him before now, but as far as he knew, she’d never shed a single tear because of him. 

“I’m so sorry, Asynja,” he said again, trying to pull her closer.

“Don’t,” she said, pulling away slightly. “Don’t call me that. Not now.”

He loosened his grip on her arm, but she didn’t move any further away. “It’s just that, there are things about me, things I’ve done that you don’t know. If you did, you’d probably regret ever having saved me from that prison, or committing yourself to come to the Jarl’s aid on my behalf,” he said, lowering his eyes to the floor. Strands of his dark hair had come loose and fell like a curtain over his face. “That is why I was so angry last night. I was angry at myself more so than you. I feel like I’ve been lying to you, and now you’ve committed yourself to something based on that lie.”

She reached out and took his hand in hers, and he lifted his gaze, searching her face. “It wasn’t a lie if I didn’t ask,” she said softly. “Do you think I don’t know you have a violent past? Anyone who’s seen you with that nodachi in your hands could see that. You don’t get that good with a sword having never used it. It’s the same for Inigo. I don’t know details, but he told me he and his brother used to be mercenaries together. I’m sure there’s more to it than that, but that’s all I needed to know then.”

She placed her other hand gently on his cheek. “Those demons that haunt you and cast the shadows in your eyes I see now tell me all I need to know about who you are. If you were still the same man as you were then, those shadows wouldn’t torture you so. Who you were before I met you is of little consequence to me because you aren’t the same man you were then. You just being here proves that. I think I understand pain and regret better than most, and you will share your story with me when you are ready. Regardless, I do not regret agreeing to the Jarl’s terms to assure your protection, no matter what you may tell me later.”

“I--,” he said, swallowing. “I don’t know what to say.” He couldn’t believe it, but Vilkas had been right.. about everything. She was precious and rare.” and Kaidan wondered just how much the man hated himself for letting her get away from him. 

“Don’t say anything,” she said, turning back to the drawer and fishing out a ladle. “Just help me with this food. I’m starving.” Together, they filled the bowls with the hot stew and loaded the tray with loaves of bread, sweet rolls and four silver goblets. When they finished, Kaidan led the way to their room carrying the wine and pitcher of water as Lunara balanced the tray of food in her arms. Inigo and Lucien’s faces lit up when they saw it, and as soon as she’d set the tray down on the small table, they swarmed it like bees on flowers in the spring.

  
  



	50. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien gets his new armor and has questions for Lunara.

After they finished eating, Inigo took the tray back to the kitchen and Lunara gathered her materials, settling herself in the chair with her feet tucked under her. Using hide lace knotted on a sharpened quill, she stitched the cut linen pieces together to form Lucien’s robes. Lucien busied himself with his sketching and Kaidan lay on the bed propped on his elbow, reading a copy of 'Nords Arise’ he’d found on a bookshelf. Inigo returned from the kitchen and laid down on his bedroll, fingers laced behind his head, staring at the ceiling. They didn’t speak; the only sound in the room was the occasional pop of wood in the brazier.

Lucien finished his sketch and closed the journal. “Story time,” he said, clearing his throat. Inigo sat up as Kaidan and Lunara glanced at him. Kaidan closed the book and sat up, leaning his back against the wall. Lunara continued to stitch, nodding.

“Who wants to go first?” she asked.

“Actually,” Lucien said, “I was hoping you’d tell me what happened with the guard you killed. I keep hearing you killed a guard and Jarl pardoned you for it, but no one has actually said what happened. Will you tell me?”

Lunara concentrated on her stitching as a heavy silence filled the room. “It’s a long and confusing story and I must start at the very beginning. Some of it Inigo and Kaidan know already, but not everything. If they want to hear it I’ll tell you.”

Inigo and Kaidan both nodded vigorously, and she started at the beginning with her mother dying in childbirth and ending with the Jarl’s pardoning. Everyone sat in stunned silence when she finished. She reached for the goblet of water sitting on the floor next to her when Lucien spoke.

“What was your mother’s name?” he said.

“My uncle told me her name was Marcealla, Marcealla Aeresius. My uncle, Velan, was her brother,” she replied.

“Fascinating,” he said. “Absolutely fascinating. If you don’t mind my asking, what was your father’s name?”

“I never knew his name. My aunt only said that he’d died in a legion ambush right before my mother learned she was pregnant. After he died, she moved to Bruma to be closer to her brother. Why do you ask?” she said, a note of curious suspicion in the question.

“Oh, no reason in particular. Just a scholar’s curiosity, that’s all,” he said, trying to sound casual. He suspected there was more to her story that she couldn’t or wouldn’t say. It would take some research to find out more. Lunara regarded him with narrowed eyes, but dropped the subject and went back to her stitching.

“Kaidan, will you tell me how Brynjar died?” she asked after a short pause.

Kaidan cleared his throat, unnerved by her question. “Exposure. That’s what the priests called it anyway. He had been a soldier in the Great War and lost his faith in the Empire when they signed the White-Gold Concordat. Between that and the horrors he’d seen in battle had scarred his mind. He was fond of the drink and I’d grown up seeing it, so I didn’t realize how bad it had gotten. He went out one night in search of something stronger and they found him the next morning on the steps of the temple, frozen solid,” he said, the muscles in his jaw twitching.

“That must have been painful,” Lunara said, a twinge of sadness in her voice as she tried to focus on keeping her stitching even.

He turned his crimson gaze on her, his jaw muscles still twitching with fury. “I wasn’t sad, I was angry. He could have died as an old man, surrounded by some family, or—or any other way that had some bloody dignity. Instead, he just left.”

“He was sick. That doesn’t change all the good he did,” Lunara said, her voice barely above a whisper. “You’ll find peace, it will just take time.”

“Maybe you’re right,” he said, his gaze softening. “And you’re more forgiving than I am. Maybe I could learn something from you.” There was a short pause, then he added. “Thanks for you know, listening.” His eyes took on a faraway look and Lunara knew he was taking a stroll down a dark path of memories and pain. 

She turned her attention to Inigo, who’d sat and listened intently. “I don’t think you ever told me your brother’s name,” Lunara said.

“His name was Fergus,” Inigo replied.

“How did he die?” Lunara asked, putting the last two stitches in and knotting the hide lace. 

“We were camped outside a city when twelve men snuck up on us in the night. They blamed us for a spate of robberies in the area. They attacked my brother first, and he used the last of his strength to rip open the back of our tent and shove me down the hill behind it,” he said.

“Do you wish you’d stayed and fought?” Lunara asked.

“Every day, my friend, every day,” he said, shaking his head.

Lunara nodded, setting the finished robes aside. She stretched, trying to stifle a yawn. A chorus of yawns followed, a silent agreement that story time had ended. Lunara stood and picked up a few pieces of wood, dropping them into the brazier. Kaidan had laid down on his side with this back to the wall, leaving room for her to lay beside him. She curled up next to his body, and he pulled the furs over him. Lucien and Inigo settled into their bedrolls and soon they were both snoring softly. Lunara closed her eyes, welcoming the warmth of Kaidan’s embrace as he wrapped his arms around her, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

Lunara woke sometime later to Kaidan’s movement. He had turned away from her to face the wall and his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. She stared at the fire as it crackled low in the brazier, marveling because it had never occurred to her she wasn’t the only one on Nirn that carried hidden pain.  _ You selfish, stupid girl,  _ she chastised herself. She turned over and curled her small frame around his much larger one as best she could, laying her face on his shoulder. He tensed at her touch and she brushed her lips against his skin, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder. 

“I’m here, it’s all right. Let it go,” she murmured. “You’re not alone anymore.” She repeated the words he’d said to her on a night not so long ago, hoping they would have the same effect. The tension left his body, and after a while the sobs slowed, then stopped, replaced by deep, even breathing. She laid awake for a long time, her face pressed against his shoulder. A thought sparked in her mind like a match striking and awareness blazed through her as though she’d taken that match to a roll of paper. She was falling for him, and that sudden realization terrified her.  _ What am I going to do? He doesn’t feel that way about me! He’s here because he feels like he owes me something!  _

She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She listened to the wind howling outside and the popping of the wood in the fire, trying to figure out what to do. She fell asleep this way, no closer to an answer than when she started.

When she woke, it was after dawn and the room was empty. She skipped breakfast and gathered up her materials, leaving the temple and heading to Jorrvaskr. Just as they’d said, Inigo and Kaidan were there, giving Lucien lessons on how to use his new weapons. Inigo had taken over showing Lucien the motions of using the dagger, while Kaidan watched and corrected Lucien’s form and barked reminders at him to keep his head up. Lunara smiled to herself and set about quickly stitching the leather breeches. She had almost finished attaching the plates to the legs when the three of them came to sit beside her, each sweating from exertion.

“Is it almost done?” Lucien said, panting. His hair was wet and clinging to his neck, but his eyes were bright with excitement. 

Lunara nodded. “Just a few more stitches to go and you’ll be able to put it on.”

Lucien grinned as he watched her finish the last stitch and knot the lace. She used her dagger to cut the excess ends off and held them up for inspection. “What do you think?” she said.

Lucien beamed at her, Inigo smiled, and Kaidan stared off into the distance, ignoring all of them. Lunara rolled her eyes and said, “Come on, let’s go back to the temple so you can try it on.” She stood and without waiting for the others, started toward the temple. 

The others followed, walking in a single line into the tiny room they shared. Lunara thought sharing a tent would probably give them more room than here, but she kept that to herself. She laid out the robes and chest plate on the bed, placing the breeches next to them. She nodded and left the room, wanting to give him privacy while he changed. Kaidan and Inigo turned to leave, but the confused look on Lucien’s face made Inigo pause. “Do you need help, my friend?” he said.

Lucien nodded. “At least the first time, so I know I’ve done it correctly. I wouldn’t want to find out the hard way I’d done it wrong.”

Inigo smiled at him. “No, you definitely wouldn’t.”

Lucien pulled off his tunic, and Kaidan handed him the robes. He pulled them on over his head and removed his boots and breeches, replacing them with the armored ones Inigo held out to him. Once he finished, Inigo helped Lucien settle the chest plate over his head and Kaidan gave him instructions on how to fasten and adjust it. He sat down on the bed and put his boots back on. He stood up, arms spread wide as Kaidan opened the door and Lunara stepped back in. “How do I look?” Lucien said.

“Perfect,” she said, beaming like a proud mother. “Every bit the budding adventurer.”

Lucien laughed, followed by Inigo and Kaidan. Lunara moved toward the chair and sat down. 

“I have something else for all of you. She pulled four necklaces out of the pocket of her robes. A different color jewel adorned one side of each necklacesEach one was adorned with a different color jewel on one side. She handed the ruby necklace to Kaidan, the Sapphire necklace to Inigo, and the Emerald necklace to Lucien, keeping the Amethyst necklace for herself. “Each of them has a dragon carved on the back and they are enchanted. This is what I spent yesterday afternoon learning to do. The enchantments are protective and increase your healing rate. The enchantment on mine goes further than that and will heal you as well if you get injured and are close to me. I hope this will be enough to keep us all in one piece on this expedition.”

“Thank you, my friend. It is beautiful,” Inigo said, slipping it over his head and tucking it beneath his tunic as the others followed his lead. 

Kaidan stared at her, saying nothing. His expression was blank, and she wished for a moment that she could read minds. He hadn’t spoken a word to her all day, and it was irritating her. Why did the men in her life always have to be so difficult?

“Well, Lucien,” Inigo said, “let’s go to the training yard and teach you how to move in your new armor, shall we?”

Lucien nodded and followed Inigo out of the room, leaving Kaidan and Lunara alone. Neither of them said anything and Kaidan stood up, grabbing his bow from where it stood in the corner. “I’m going hunting,” he said, turning to leave.

“Kaidan, wait,” she said. He stopped, but didn’t turn around. “I don’t know why you’ve withdrawn like you have, but I’m here if you need to talk.” He didn’t reply, just straightened his shoulders and left the room. She sighed, shaking her head. It was getting late, and she’d need to hurry if she wanted to buy all the supplies they would need for their trip. 

Kaidan saddled Allie, climbing on the back of the large horse. He gave her a gentle nudge and urged her toward the White River Bridge. She bolted out of the stables in a gallop, happy to be running free after being in a stall for the last several days. The wind whipped Kaidan’s face as the rush of exhilarating freedom overwhelmed him. For the first time in days, his mind emptied and he could breathe. 

Allie ran out of stamina near the eastern watchtower, and horse and rider slowed to a stop. He left her near the watchtower, in sight of the guards stationed there. Drawing his bow, he crept through the tall grass, stalking an elk that was grazing nearby. He nocked an arrow, the creak of the bow alerting the elk, who raised its head in alarm. Kaidan let the arrow fly, shooting the animal through the eye. He stalked through the tall grass to where the animal had fallen. He slung the bow across his back and heaved the animal across his shoulders. He walked back to where he’d left the horse and settled the animal across her back. He dug in her saddlebags until he found a long leather strip, using it to tie the animal’s legs together. The animal was full grown and would produce a large amount of meat. He’d hoped it would be enough for their journey and to leave some at the temple as a token for Danica’s generosity. 

The journey back to the stables was much slower as Kaidan led the horse on foot. Along the way, he shot two wolves and several rabbits. He’d field dressed the wolves and added them to the growing burden on the horse's back. “I’m sorry, girl,” he murmured as Allie shifted her weight under the heavy load. “We’re almost there.” The horse nickered at him in annoyance, but plodded along obediently.

His mind was no longer empty as they reached the turn to the stables. He decided as he unloaded the horse and filled her stall with fresh straw. After this expedition, whatever the outcome, he’d consider his debt repaid and move on. He didn’t want Lunara’s pity, and he couldn’t handle her seeing him as weak. He hadn’t meant for her to wake up and see him like that, but now that she had, he couldn’t help but believe she only pitied him.  _ Control your emotions, boy! Your enemies will find your weakness and use it against you!  _ Brynjar’s voice screamed at him inside his head.  _ But Lunara isn’t an enemy, _ a smaller, softer voice pointed out, the same voice that Kaidan had tried to drown in mead two nights prior.  _ No, she isn’t an enemy, but she is still a chink in my armor. _ He shook his head and sighed, setting his mind to the task at hand; butchering his kills and carrying the spoils up that gods forsaken hill to the city gates. 

  
  


Inigo and Lucien returned to the temple shortly before dusk, and Lunara appeared not long after. A tray of food sat on the table in their room and the three of them hungrily devoured it, leaving enough for Kaidan should he show up soon. Lunara sorted her marketplace purchases, dividing them between each of their smaller packs, and putting the bulk of the items in the chest. She felt better about putting things in there now that she knew someone else could summon it if she couldn’t. When they finished, she sat down on the bed and balanced her mortar and pestle in her lap. She laid out various ingredients around her on the bed, along with empty potion vials and corks. She spent the next two hours grinding ingredients and restocking their health and stamina potion supplies. She even made a few magicka potions before her arms turned to jelly. She wrapped the vials in several linen wraps, placing them carefully in her satchel. She returned all the unused ingredients to her chest, and after double checking everything one last time, she banished the chest. 

She was laying her armor out on the chair when the door opened, and Kaidan entered. She glanced up and saw that his hair was soaking wet and he smelled of tundra cotton and soap. The others nodded as he entered, but he only noticed her. She glanced up to see him looking at her like he was trying to memorize every detail of her and a small lump rose in her throat. She had seen that look before and knew it meant whoever looked at her that way had decided to leave. The only question that remained was when.

Kaidan ignored the food on the tray, instead choosing to shed his boots and tunic and lay down on the bed. He turned, putting his back to the wall as she crawled into the bed beside him. She didn’t snuggle close to him as she had done in previous nights, something that Kaidan did not fail to notice. Inigo and Lucien settled into their bedrolls as everyone tried to get some sleep before their journey in the morning. 

Lunara lay stiffly next to Kaidan, tension coursing through her muscles, making them ache as she stubbornly refused to relax next to him for fear of touching him. He reached out and stroked her hair, trying to memorize how it felt on his fingers. “Oh,  _ Asynja _ ,” he whispered. Who in Oblivion was he kidding? He couldn’t leave her anymore than he could stop breathing.  _ What would Brynjar say if he saw him now?  _ Kaidan laid his hand on the bed in the narrow space between them. If she wanted space from him, that’s what he’d give her, although deep down he knew it was her reaction to his behavior, not because it’s what she actually wanted. He sighed and closed his eyes. Sleep did not come easily for either of them, but eventually it came.

  
  



	51. Bleak Falls Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara, Lucien, Kaidan, and Inigo set out for Bleak Falls Barrow and run into some trouble.

They rose before the sun the next morning, eager to begin their journey. There was silence in the room as everyone got dressed in their armor and walked down to the stables. Kaidan and Inigo saddled the horses, while Lunara fed each horse an apple. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been down here to take you out and let you run,” Lunara said. 

“She got a good workout yesterday,” Kaidan said, tightening the strap of the saddle. “I took her with me when I went hunting.”

Lunara leaned around the front of the horse. “You did?” she said, turning back to the horse. “In either case, I’m sorry I haven’t been coming to visit you.” She continued to murmur to Allie and the horse nickered in return. Once everything was ready, Kaidan led her out of the stall and Lunara climbed on, Kaidan climbing on behind her. Inigo and Lucien mounted Artax and the group turned toward the main road and Riverwood. 

They reached the bridge leading to Riverwood just as the sun began its climb into the morning sky, turning right instead of left to follow the path into the mountains. The group stopped just above the snow line to put on their cloaks and hoods. A fierce wind howled along the path, blowing bits of snow and shards of ice at them, stinging their exposed skin. They pressed forward at such a slow pace, Lunara wondered once if they had started to go backward. 

They heard the troll roar before they could see it. They slid off the horses as quietly as they could, leaving them on the path. Kaidan and Inigo walked side by side in the front, bows ready. Lunara followed behind them with her daggers drawn and Lucien crouched low behind her, fire crackling in his palms. The group made their way slowly up the path, eyes watchful as the troll roared again. Kaidan saw the troll ahead on the path ahead and motioned to Inigo. They spread apart, taking aim. The troll stood up and Inigo and Kaidan released their arrows at the same moment. It roared in pain and charged them as the two archers pelted it with arrows. Lucien watched Lunara as she stayed in the same position, spinning her daggers in her hands. What in Oblivion was she waiting for?

“Come on,” Lunara muttered, “Just a little closer. That’s it.” 

“Back up!” Lunara cried. “Let it come.” Inigo and Kaidan backed up a few paces, still pelting the troll with arrows. 

“What in Oblivion are you doing? Why are you letting it get closer?!” Lucien cried out to them.

“Shut up, Lucien!” Inigo and Kaidan said in unison. The troll roared and charged again. In a motion so fast Lucien almost missed it, Lunara caught one of the daggers she had been spinning and threw it, burying it to the hilt in one of the troll’s eyes. It screamed and charged toward her, half-blind and roaring. Kaidan and Inigo continued unleashing a rain of arrows, slowly backing up, drawing the creature in closer. The troll opened its mouth and roared again and Lunara threw her remaining dagger. 

She’d done it so fast Lucien hadn’t seen it leave her hand, but he saw the handle sticking out of the troll’s mouth as the roar turned into a gurgle and it fell backward, its brain stem severed. He stood, frozen, mouth hanging open watching the scene before him. Lunara stomped over to where the creature lay to retrieve her daggers, twisting each one to make sure the creature would stay dead before jerking them out and staining the snow with blood and brain matter. He then went over to a thin patch of snowberry bushes and proceeded to vomit when she stood over the troll’s corpse and began harvesting alchemical ingredients while Kaidan worked to retrieve as many of their arrows as possible.

Inigo whistled for the horses, who whinnied and hurried to where he stood. He patted both of them down, absently checking for any injuries while watching Lucien, trying to decide what to do. “Will you be alright my friend?” Inigo said, his tone dubious. Lucien heaved again and stood up, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his robes. 

“I think so. Does she do that..often?” he asked.

“What? The killing or the harvesting?” Inigo said, arching an eyebrow.

“The...harvesting,” Lucien said, turned a sickly shade of green as Lunara used her dagger to free one of the troll’s eyes with a squishy _pop!_ sound.

“Oh that, most definitely,” Inigo replied, grinning. “What do you think those restore health potions are made with? Hopes and dreams?”

“Well no,” he admitted, although he’d never really thought about it since he’d never actually had to drink one before. He’d always stayed inside libraries and colleges, where it was safe. _This is what I signed up for! I wanted to experience the world, not just read about it!_

“Better get used to it,” Inigo said. “You’ll be seeing it a lot I expect.”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Lucien replied, swallowing the fresh bile that had risen into his throat.

Kaidan and Lunara finished their retrieval and walked back to the other two men. Kaidan nodded in Lucien’s direction. “You alright?” he said.

“I-I’m fine,” Lucien said with more bravado than he felt. “Let’s get back to it.” Kaidan gave him a dubious look and turned to the others. 

“We should go on foot from here. I saw a watchtower further up the path past where the troll fell. It’s most likely inhabited by bandits so we need to be ready for them.”

Inigo and Lunara nodded in agreement. Lunara and Lucien lead the horses along the narrow path while Inigo and Kaidan scouted ahead on foot. Before they returned, Lunara stopped and turned to Lucien. “I want you to promise me something, Lucien,” she said, her voice low.

“What?” he said, looking at her in confusion. 

“Promise me that if anything goes wrong and you can, you’ll take the horses and run. Do not try to save us. Do not get yourself killed,” she said.

“I can’t promise you that,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Why not?” she asked.

“Because, I am not a coward. I don’t go looking for fights, but I refuse to run from a challenge either. It’s why I’m here. Inigo gave me a choice before we left Falkreath. He told me I had to choose and there was no in-between. I chose to come along and I am committed to this adventure. If anything goes wrong, then we shall die together. I will _not_ run,” he said. “And if I should die, that is not on you. I chose to be here,” he added.

“Well said,” Kaidan said, as he and Inigo reappeared on the path before them. “Just don’t do anything stupid and get us all killed.” Lucien nodded, swallowing. He’d meant what he said, but the knot in his stomach grew bigger by the second. 

“I counted at least seven bandits. There are four patrolling outside and at least two inside guarding the leader,” Inigo reported. 

“What should we do?” Lunara said, glancing between them. 

“We take out as many as we can with bows first, then deal with whatever happens next,” Kaidan said. “Let’s move.”

The three of them drew their bows and walked along the path, doing their best to stay in the short shadows of the shrubs and boulders to avoid detection. Lucien brought up the rear with a dagger in one hand and fire crackling in the other. Lunara saw the bandit leaning against the tree first and fired an arrow through his forehead, pinning him to the tree. Another bandit guarding the door came to investigate and Kaidan pinned that one to the tree with an arrow through the neck. “Two down,” he muttered as they inched closer to the tower. Bandit number three was climbing up the hill on the far side of the tower when Inigo put an arrow through the side of his head.

They pressed forward, and a strong feeling of uneasiness washed over Lunara like a tidal wave. “You said there were four out here, right?” she whispered to Inigo, who nodded in response. She gestured around. “Where is he?” Inigo gave her a shrug that said, “we’ll find him” and moved away from her. She rolled her eyes and followed him, not noticing that Lucien wasn’t behind her. 

Lucien felt the cold steel of a blade at his throat. He started to cry out, but the bandit pressed harder and he could feel the warm trickle of his blood begin to run down his neck as the bandit relieved him of his daggers. He suppressed the panicked scream that threatened to burst out of his chest as he watched the group move further away from him. Much to his relief, his captor seemed determined to follow behind them. He gave silent thanks to the Divines for that luck, because after what he’d seen Lunara do to that troll, this guy was in a heap of trouble if he got close enough.

Lunara, Inigo, and Kaidan had just reached the small footbridge that led to the entrance of the tower when they heard Lucien behind them. “Uh, guys,” he squeaked. “I need a little help here.” The blade pressed harder to his throat as the trio turned toward Lucien, bows drawn. Lunara slung her bow across her back, drawing her daggers and spinning them in her fingers. She retraced her steps and Kaidan and Inigo followed, arrows nocked and ready to fire as soon as they had a shot. “Oh boy, you are in for it now,” Lucien said his captor. “She’s going to kill you with those daggers, and if she misses, her companions won’t.”

The blade at his throat pressed harder. “Stop. Talking.” the voice said, within centimeters of his ear. “You’ll be dead before she gets close enough to kill me.”

Lunara stopped several feet from Lucien and his captor, twirling her daggers in her hands. “Lucien, I’m going to need you to light a fire under your ass, you got me?” she said, praying with every fiber of her being he understood what she meant. Lucien gave a slight nod as the bandit jerked the blade and blood began pouring from the deepening gash on Lucien’s neck. Lunara was running out of time, she needed to do something now if Lucien was going to survive this. She saw Lucien moving his hands behind him. _Good boy, Lucien!_ She nodded to him and shouted, "Now!"

Lucien released a stream of flames directly into the bandit’s groin, engulfing him in flames and filling the air with the putrid smell of burnt hair and roasted flesh. He let go of Lucien, jerking the blade across his throat. Lucien fell to his knees just as Lunara let out a guttural sound and her dagger found its mark in the bandit’s eye. The tower doors opened and six more bandits came running out, alerted by the dying man’s screams. Kaidan and Inigo shot arrows as fast as they could, but there were too many of them. Kaidan dropped his bow and unsheathed his nodachi. Inigo did the same, pulling both swords and charging into the tower, swinging each one with deadly precision. Kaidan stood at the end of the bridge, taunting the remaining bandits. There was a scream from inside the tower and Kaidan saw the bandit chief’s head roll out the tower door.

Lucien fell onto his back, his head turning to the side and his warm blood staining the snow around him, melting it. His eyelids fluttered as time slowed down, and the last thing he saw was Kaidan screaming a Nordic battle cry as he removed a bandit’s head and sent it rolling across the snow. As his eyes closed, he wondered if he would get to go to Sovengarde and that perhaps if he did, one day he’d see his friends there.

Lunara slid to a stop and dropped to her knees next to Lucien as he hit the ground, blood spraying from his neck and splattering her face and chest. She ignored the sounds of battle behind her. It didn’t matter now, all that mattered to her was saving Lucien, the others could take care of themselves for the time being. Before she could get her hands on him, golden tendrils of healing light began encircling him. She pressed her hands to his neck and as she concentrated on healing him her moonbeam colored healing light mixed with the gold. She dimly registered a bandit’s head rolling through the snow near her as Lucien’s bleeding stopped, but he didn’t open his eyes. 

Lunara jerked her dagger from the now crispy skull of Lucien’s captor, and dropped it on the ground next to her other one, resisting the urge to spit on the corpse. The sounds of battle had died, leaving nothing but the sounds of the wind. She heard boots crunching on snow behind her and with a primal cry, picked up both daggers and spun around, keeping her own body between whatever was coming and Lucien. Her eyes darted around wildly, but her brain didn’t register what she was seeing. There was blood and bodies everywhere and she couldn’t tell if they were her friends or foes.

Kaidan couldn’t believe his eyes as he walked toward where Lucien lay unmoving in the snow. Lunara had never looked more beautiful--or more terrifying, than she did in that instant. Her hair had come loose from her braids, flying wild in the wind and there was a feral look in her gray eyes. She was crouched with her daggers drawn in front of Lucien’s body and ready to pounce on anything or anyone who go to close. To him, she looked like a sabrecat defending her cub. A second later, she shrieked and lunged at him, stabbing at him with her daggers. She collided with him so hard, he lost his footing and fell backward with her straddling his chest. She raised both hands high above her head to drive her daggers into his neck when Kaidan saw a set of blue fingers wrap tightly around her wrists. She squirmed violently, determined to finish her task, and Kaidan thanked the Divines that Inigo was a lot stronger than he looked. He twisted his fingers around her hands, making her let go of the daggers, then he dragged her off of Kaidan and flopped her on her ass in the snow. She let out a stream of Cyrodiilic curses that had even Kaidan impressed. He sat up, taking deep breaths, trying to regain both the wind she’d knocked out of him and his composure.

“Enough!” Inigo bellowed at her. “SHUT UP! We are not the enemy!” Inigo circled her like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey should it try to make a move to run. Lucien let out a small cough and Lunara honed in on the sound, completely forgetting Kaidan and Inigo. She scrambled on her hands and knees across the snow and slid to a stop at his side. Lucien coughed again, and his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Lunara, her face streaked with blood and dirt, tears streaming down her face. “What did I miss?” he croaked, cracking a smile. 

“Quite a bit my friend,” Inigo said and he and Kaidan extended their arms, helping Lucien to his feet. Lucien surveyed the area as the two men helped him up. There were bodies everywhere and all the spilled blood made crimson rivers in the melted snow. He apparently had missed quite a bit.

Lunara backed away from them. She raised her hands and saw they were shaking but barely felt it. It was as though she was outside of her body with no way back in. She couldn’t tell if the shaking was from exhaustion or adrenaline. _It doesn’t matter anyway,_ she thought, as her body crumpled onto the snow. _I tried to kill him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're continuing to enjoy the story! <3


	52. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone processes Lunara's outburst in different ways.

Lunara came to face down in her bedroll, with a pile of furs on top of her. She felt as though she were stuck somewhere between asleep and awake, in the place she’d always believed dreams lived. She didn’t open her eyes but she could hear Kaidan and Inigo’s muffled voices coming from somewhere outside her fur cocoon. There was the crackling of a fire and the lingering smell of roasted flesh in her nostrils. Something nibbled at the edges of her mind and she tried to focus. _There was so much blood!_ Who’s blood? Hers? No, surely not. But if it wasn’t hers, then... _Lucien!_ The memories of the battle gripped her mind, yanking her fully into consciousness.

“Lucien!” she cried as she sat straight up, looking wildly around her. He sat on the bedroll opposite her, his head tilted to one side, regarding her with curious interest. Violent spasms wracked her body as she began shaking again. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, relief filling her to her core as she reached out a trembling hand to him. She pulled it back, examining it as though she’d never seen it before. The memory of attacking Kaidan flashed in her mind, and she covered her face with both hands. If Inigo hadn’t been there.. _Gods, what have I done!_ She began to cry, deep sobs escaping her body as though coming from an endless pit of pain.

“It’s alright, I’m alright,” Lucien said, trying to calm her. He wanted to hug her, but he wasn’t sure that would help her in her present state. “You saved me. I’m going to be fine.” He moved to pull the furs around her to try and help ease her trembling, but she shrank away from him. She curled up, making herself as small as she could and pressing up against the wall of the tent. She covered her head with the furs, trying to shut out the world. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she mumbled over and over again.

Lucien stood up and went outside. There was a small fire crackling near the tent and Kaidan and Inigo had been busy looting and stacking the bandits’ bodies in a large pile in a macabre display of death. Kaidan had found several bottles of wine and ale in the tower and he poured them over the bodies as Inigo dropped a lit torch onto the pile. The pile erupted in flames, making Lucien wrinkle his nose at the smell. He wondered absently what kind of afterlife awaited bandits. 

Inigo glanced toward the tent and saw Lucien. Kaidan stood with his back to the tent, staring into the bonfire of bodies as his mind drifted backwards in time. _There were so many screams as fire engulfed that farmhouse.._ Inigo touched him, pulling Kaidan back to the present. Inigo motioned with his head toward the tent. Kaidan turned to see Lucien standing next to the small fire, warming his hands.

He went to the smaller fire, taking a seat on one of the small stools they had set out. He nodded toward the tent. “How is she?” he said.

“She’s awake, but still incoherent I think,” Lucien replied. “She’s curled up in the far corner of the tent, shaking like a leaf and hiding under the furs. She keeps mumbling the same thing over and over.”

“What is wrong with her?” Inigo asked. He took a seat on the other stool, glancing first at Lucien, then at Kaidan. Lucien shrugged, he had no idea, he’d never seen anything like it before in his life. 

“Shock,” Kaidan said flatly. “I’ve seen it before, a long time ago.” Lucien and Inigo stared at him. Inigo’s eyes widened, he was always surprised by how much knowledge the warrior seemed to have. He really needed to stop assuming Kaidan consisted of nothing more than a sword with a man attached to it as an afterthought. Inigo glanced at Lucien and judging by the look he wore, Inigo thought Lucien had just come to the same conclusion.

“What is it? Will she recover?” Lucien and Inigo blurted out questions in rapid-fire succession until Kaidan held up his hands in surrender. 

“One thing at a time,” he said. “The simplest explanation for it is when the mind refuses to accept the things the body has done. As for her recovery, well, that’s up to her. I can help though. I think so, anyway.”

“Can Danica heal her?” Inigo said. “Because if she can, I will ride down this mountain right now to fetch her back here. Lunara shouldn’t have to suffer like this.”

Kaidan shook his head. “Shock like this affects the mind, Danica can’t help her. Even Lunara’s own healing spell, as powerful as it is, can’t help her right now.”

“How long will it take for her to come back?” Lucien asked, staring into the fire and feeling guilty for getting captured. 

“Hard to say, could be hours or days. Hopefully, it’s not long,” Kaidan said, standing up.

“How can you help her?” Inigo said.

“I’m the one she attacked, but she didn’t realize it was me. She didn’t do it on purpose, but I’m the only one, I think, that will be able to make her believe it. Or I could be wrong and she’ll attack me again,” Kaidan said with a crooked smile. Nervous smiles crossed Lucien and Inigo’s faces as they acknowledged Kaidan’s attempt at humor. He entered the tent, and sat down on the bed roll opposite where Lunara lay, still mumbling. 

“Hey _Asynja,_ ” he murmured, not moving. Lunara peeked out from under the furs, staring at him with tear-filled eyes. They were swollen and bloodshot and overflowing with sadness. She shook her head and retreated back under the furs. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn’t mean to, please don’t leave me here alone.” She sobbed again, biting her lip to keep the scream that was bubbling just under the surface from escaping. 

“I couldn’t leave you my sweet _Asynja_ , any more than I could stop breathing,” He replied, voice barely above a whisper. She peeked out at him again, and he smiled at her. _Even if you did try to kill me._

“I swear I didn’t mean to do it. I didn’t know if Lucien was dead and I didn’t know everyone else was dead and I heard you coming toward him and….” her voice trailed off as Kaidan moved closer and pulled her into his lap, burying her face in his chest and kissing the top of her head.

“I know. I know you didn’t. You’d never hurt one of us on purpose,” His fingers stroked her hair as she continued to cry, clinging to him like a small child.

Somewhere, in the deep recesses of her mind, Lunara cursed herself for being so weak. _This is why your sister died_ , the small voice said. _She died because you failed her, Silas died because you failed him, and Lucien almost died because you weren’t paying attention and then you almost killed Kaidan because you can’t hold on to reality. You can’t keep those you care about safe because you’re weak and useless and everyone would be better off without you._ Valuxus’ sneering face flashed into her mind and she realized that little voice had belonged to him. She couldn’t remember when it had changed, only that she’d heard it, whispering in the back of her mind since she had come to Skyrim. The tears came again and she tried to retreat back into her corner, but Kaidan refused to let her go. She struggled against his arms, but quickly tired and collapsed against him, exhausted. He stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort to her until her eyes closed and she fell asleep. He was still holding her as Lucien and Inigo entered the tent. 

Lucien blushed a light shade of pink as he entered the tent and saw Kaidan cradling Lunara in his arms. He hoped it wouldn’t be noticed in the dim light, especially since Inigo seemed unfazed. Inigo sat on one of the empty bedrolls and Lucien sat on the other, his fingers twitching, once again longing to sketch the beauty he saw before him. Lucien had been under the impression that Kaidan was nothing more than a fierce and deadly warrior who was just an empty shell, devoid of any emotions other than ‘smash’, ‘slice’, or ‘kill’. It was true that those might still have been the man’s default emotions, but the way Kaidan brushed Lunara’s hair away from her face and his refusal to let her go although just hours ago she had almost succeeded in murdering him, suggested he was much more complicated than that, just like every other human in existence. The realization made Lucien smile a little and a pleasant warmth spread through his chest. There was something else between Kaidan and Lunara too, something unexpressed and unacknowledged, and yet it was obvious to anyone who bothered to look. He suddenly felt guilty, like he was intruding on something very private between two people and he had no business being there. 

He coughed, a slightly raspy sound. Even though Lunara’s amulet and spell had stopped the bleeding and repaired most of the damage, his throat was still sore and probably would be for a while. Kaidan ignored him, focusing on Lunara’s sleeping face. Inigo glanced in Lucien’s direction, giving him a small smile. Then he laid down on the bedroll, turning away and facing the wall of the tent and Lucien followed his lead, but he couldn’t go to sleep.

Once it looked like Lunara wouldn’t wake up for a while, he laid her on her bedroll and covered her with furs. She let out a small moan, but didn’t wake up, so he left the tent to take the first watch. He settled himself on one of the stools with his bow across his lap and began the process of restringing it. He’d never really thought of himself as a thinking man, but he sure seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. If he were honest with himself, he was more concerned about the state of her mind now than he was about the fact she’d tried and almost succeeded to murder him. He prayed to whatever Divines were listening that somehow they’d find a way to heal her. He smiled and shook his head. _What do you think about that Brynjar?_

The tent flap opened and Lucien poked his head out. “Would you mind some company?”

Kaidan shrugged and gestured at the empty stool across the fire from him. He concentrated on his bow, glancing up at Lucien occasionally. Lucien stared blankly into the fire, the flames throwing shadows across his face. Kaidan finished stringing the bow, propping it up against the tent wall near him and picking up his nodachi. He had cleaned it after the battle, but he liked to sharpen it during quiet times such as these. He unsheathed it, laying it across his lap. He pulled the sharpening stone out of his bag and poured water from the waterskin over it. He began running the stone down the length of the blade edge in long, even strokes. 

Lucien watched Kaidan’s movements, fascinated. He reminded Lucien of the drawings of Akaviri warriors he’d seen in books and he wondered if Kaidan was descended from them. He pushed the thought away and looked around. It was a peaceful night, clear and cold, lit by an almost full Masser. The bandit bonfire was nothing but smoke and ashes now and the only sounds were of the fire and the grating of stone on metal. After a long silence, without looking up from what he was doing, Kaidan spoke, his breath coming out in small puffs.

“You almost died today. I’m sorry,” he said. “We should have done better about making sure you didn’t get separated from us.” He ran the stone along the blade, turning the blade over to do the other side. “It won’t happen again.” His mouth set in a firm line, and Lucien knew that he meant what he said, even if keeping his word killed him.

Lucien shook his head. “It was my fault. I had gotten distracted by something and I shouldn’t have. I knew we were walking into danger and I should have stayed focused. Besides, it sounds like you were in more danger than I was,” he said with a half-grin.

Kaidan let out a low chuckle. “That very well might have been the case,” he said, shaking his head slightly and running the stone along the blade again.

“Are you angry with her? I mean, she _did_ attack you. Even if she didn’t realize it was you, that has to be upsetting,” Lucien said.

“Oh, no, I’m not angry with her. She didn’t know what she was doing. She’d never do something like that to one of us on purpose,” he said. He dropped the stone back into his bag and sheathed the sword.

“Why did she do it though? And why was it you?” Lucien said, still staring into the fire.

“She did it because she was protecting your body. She didn’t know for sure whether you were alive or dead, and until she knew for certain, nothing was coming near you. It happens during battles sometimes. It was me because I was the biggest threat to your safety at the time,” Kaidan shrugged. 

“So it was my fault she attacked you?” Lucien asked. His mind was desperately trying to make sense of the afternoon’s events and was failing in a spectacular fashion.

“Nah, call it more of a--protective instinct. Primal, fierce, and deadly when cornered, like a mother protecting her child. I’m sure it would have been the same if it had been any of us lying on the ground like that. It just so happened to be you, this time,” he said. He stared into the fire and his face took on a faraway look as the memory of how she looked right before attacking came back to him. _Gods, she had been beautiful._ Lucien nodded, but Kaidan didn’t notice. Lucien cleared his throat, and Kaidan’s memory vanished. Absently, he reached for the waterskin and held it out to Lucien, who accepted it with a small smile. He took a small sip, the cold water soothing his raw throat as he swallowed. 

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” Lucien asked, passing the waterskin back to Kaidan.

“Aye, I think she will. It might take her some time, but I think she’ll at least be alright to travel in the morning. You’ll just have to make sure to keep your neck guarded the rest of this journey,” he said, grinning at him.

“I’ll try to do that,” Lucien replied, rubbing the spot on his neck where the blade had cut him. Both men looked up as the tent flap opened and Inigo emerged. 

“My turn on watch,” he said, taking a seat next to the fire. Kaidan nodded, standing up. He stretched and yawned, disappearing inside the tent as Lucien gazed after him. “You should get some sleep too. You’ll need to be alert tomorrow. We aren’t close to done with this mission yet,” he said, his voice flat. 

Lucien nodded, regarding Inigo with suspicion. “Are you alright Inigo?” he said.

“I’m fine, it’s just been a really long day,” Inigo said. Lucien didn’t believe him, but didn’t press the issue. Instead, he stood and went inside the tent, leaving Inigo alone with his thoughts.

As Lucien’s eyes adjusted in the dim light of the tent, he saw that he had his pick of bedrolls because Kaidan had laid next to Lunara on hers. They were sleeping soundly, Lunara curled into Kaidan’s chest as he held her in the impenetrable protection of his arms. Lucien smiled, wondering how long it would be before they acknowledged what he already knew. The gods, in their divine plan, had somehow linked the two of them and only the keepers of time and destiny knew how their story would play out. He smiled at the thought as he laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	53. Bleak Falls Barrow pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and the gang finally make it to the Barrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a four-chapter update. I had no idea writing the journey as I imagined it would take so many words. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Lunara opened her eyes and blinked several times, trying to focus. Kaidan was laying next to her and she could hear the even rhythm of his heartbeat keeping time with his breath. She moved slowly out of his grasp, trying to rise without waking him. She stood up and saw Lucien and Inigo sleeping on their bedrolls, as well as all their weapons spread out on the floor of the tent. She stepped out of the tent into the frigid morning air and instantly understood why no one was keeping watch outside. She looked like a furry dragon as she wrapped the furs tighter around her shoulders and her breaths blew out in small puffs. 

The fire had burned low, so she picked up a few pieces of the firewood Inigo had chopped the day before and got it roaring again. It was just before sunrise, the morning mist looking almost eerie in the early light of dawn. She summoned the supply chest, rummaging around for ingredients to make them all breakfast.  _ Here’s some tasty apple cabbage stew for your breakfast. By the way, sorry I lost my mind and tried to kill you yesterday. _ She laughed in spite of herself, knowing that there was most likely no way to fix the damage she’d done in the span of just a few minutes the previous day, but she was determined to spend whatever might be left of her life trying to do it, starting with breakfast.

She cut up several apples and a head of cabbage and threw them in the pot of boiling water. She sprinkled some of the seasoning mixture that she’d bought from Carlotta on her last trip to the market and then poured a half bottle of Honningbrew Mead into the pot. She watched it bubble and thicken and the smell started to make her mouth water and her stomach growl. She pulled the pot out of the direct heat of the fire and to let it cool. She grabbed a few more apples out of the chest and walked over to the small copse of trees where the horses were hobbled. Allie nuzzled her hair, looking for treats as Lunara rubbed her velvety nose. She held out two apples, which the horse crunched on greedily. “Do you think they’ll ever forgive me?” she murmured to the horse, resting her head against Allie’s neck. Artax nickered at her and she held out the other two apples she’d brought for him. He took them, although less greedy than Allie, and happily crunched on them. He sniffed at her to see if she had any more treats, and finding she didn’t, went back to grazing on the small patch of dry grass beneath the trees.

When she turned back toward the tent, she saw Kaidan had come outside and sat on the stool next to the fire, his crimson eyes studying her. She stared at her feet, refusing to meet his gaze. Shame and sadness burned on her cheeks as she picked up a bowl and spooned some of the stew into it. She held it out to him and he took it without saying a word. She served her own bowl and sat down on the stool opposite him and began eating. A comfortable silence fell between them as they ate. She had just finished her bowl when Inigo appeared, followed by Lucien. 

“Something smells delicious,” Lucien exclaimed. “What’s for breakfast?” Inigo sat down in silence, scowling. 

“Apple cabbage stew. Do you want some?” Lunara said brightly.

“Oh, yes. Please,” he said, as Lunara filled a bowl and handed it to him. She picked up the other bowl and turned to Inigo.

“How about you, Inigo? Would you like some?” she asked. He shrugged, not looking at her. She filled the bowl and held it out to him. He took it, still scowling, and began to eat. As they ate, Lunara watched the three men. They were her friends, companions, protectors, and the only family she had. They were more precious to her than anything, and she had no idea what she’d do if they decided they couldn’t trust her anymore. Although she understood the reasons why they might feel that way, the thought alone was enough to make her heart break. She stood up and cleared her throat. All three of them looked at her, but continued to eat, chewing slowly, waiting for her to speak.

“Right, here goes,” she said, taking a deep breath. “I want to say I’m sorry about yesterday. I know just saying the words isn’t nearly enough to make up for it. Honestly, I’m not sure anything really could make up for what I did. Neither is giving some excuse about not knowing what I was doing. Whether it’s true or not is not the point. If we are going to survive the next part of this journey I need to figure out how to keep my wits about me. I haven’t quite figured out how I’m to do that, but I plan to stay more aware of everything from now on.” She paused, then continued her speech.

“I want to apologize to you, Kaidan, for trying to kill you. Regardless of the reason, I hope that you know that I truly did not mean to do it. I would never want to harm any of you that way, and I would have been so devastated had I succeeded that I wouldn’t be standing here right now. I couldn’t have lived with myself.” Tears welled in her eyes again and the lump in her throat threatened to strangle her, but she forced herself to continue. 

“Inigo, I want you to know how sorry I am for forcing you into the position you were in yesterday. It was unfair and I will always regret it. I’m so, so sorry my friend. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday.” She swallowed again and looked at Lucien.

“I’m so sorry Lucien, if I had been paying better attention I would have noticed sooner you weren’t behind me and you might not have gotten quite so close to death. For that I apologize and I hope that you can forgive me. I will do better, I swear it.” She sat back down, staring at the fire, avoiding the stares her companions were giving her. All at once, they dropped their bowls and surrounded her in a group hug, shocking her with their response. It was so much more than she had anticipated and the tears rolled down her cheeks as they pronounced her forgiven. She appreciated the gesture, but she knew she wouldn’t be totally forgiven until she had forgiven herself, which would be a long time coming.

“So, what do you say, my friend? Shall we go find us a Dragonstone?” Inigo said. Lunara smiled through her tears and nodded emphatically. 

They broke camp in record time and took the same formation as the previous day, with Kaidan and Inigo scouting ahead and Lunara and Lucien leading the horses behind them. Lucien and Lunara lead the horses single file around a narrow rock outcropping and Lucien gasped as Bleak Falls Barrow loomed before them. The barrow was massive, and Lunara hoped they’d be able to get the Dragonstone quickly. She did  _ not _ want to spend the night inside there. The thought sent a shiver up her spine as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. They left the horses behind the protection of some boulders, and Lunara said a silent prayer to Kynareth for their safety. As a precaution, she summoned the supply chest, and together her and Lucien unsaddled both of the horses and dropped the saddles in the chest. She banished the chest and readied her weapons, Lucien following her lead. They stepped out from behind the boulders as Kaidan and Inigo returned.

“There are at least six more bandits patrolling the front of the barrow and no telling how many more inside. It’s only a guess though, so stay alert. Let’s go,” Inigo said. He led the way as the others fanned out behind him, sticking close to the boulders and what shadows they could find. Kaidan and Inigo shot the two sentries on lookout from a distance that impressed Lunara and made her extremely glad they’d decided to stay with her. Kaidan moved into the lead, followed by Inigo. Lunara hung back to keep an eye on Lucien who smiled nervously at her. They had begun to move forward and Lunara tilted her head, listening. Lucien started to speak, but Lunara put a finger to her lips to quiet him. They took another step and as their boots crunched in the snow, Lucien also heard the extra footstepl. He looked at Lunara who shook her head, studying the landscape behind him. She saw the mirage, what she thought was a trick of the light, until it moved closer to Lucien. “Duck!” she yelled as she threw her dagger. Lucien dove into the snow just as Lunara’s dagger flew over his head. He looked behind him to see her dagger sticking out of the now visible bandit woman’s chest. 

“Great! They can be invisible now too?” he complained, standing up and brushing snow from his chestplate. Lunara shrugged, retrieving her dagger and slinging blood onto the snow. 

“Guess so,” she replied. “Stay close.”

Her order to Lucien had brought the attention of the rest of the bandits, and Kaidan and Inigo and given up the pretense of stealth. Kaidan rushed up the stairs, nodachi swinging, as Inigo offered ranged support. Lunara ran into the fray, throwing and retrieving her daggers with lightning speed. Inigo took out their archers quickly, as Lucien stayed close behind him, his eyes glued to the scene before him. 

When the battle was over, Lunara and Kaidan stood back to back at the top of the stairs. Lucien counted the bodies that littered the ground near them and it totaled at twelve.  _ Go team..US! _ He grinned to himself, feeling like so far today was going much better. Inigo and Kaidan stood close to Lunara to let her enchanted amulet heal their minor wounds and scratches and then the four of them approached the massive door to the barrow. 

“You guys ready for this?” Lunara asked, her hand on the door. Kaidan and Inigo nodded once and Lucien swallowed. “Here goes,” she said, pushing hard on the door. It opened just enough they could squeeze through one at a time before it closed behind them. They stood at one end of a large cavern, littered with dead skeevers and a couple of bodies. The place reeked of death, both new and old and Lunara had to swallow hard to keep from retching. 

Kaidan motioned to the other end of the cavern where three bandits stood around a small campfire. One of them had just finished telling a raunchy joke and the others’ laughter echoed on the cavern walls. Lunara sheathed her daggers and drew her bow as Kaidan and Inigo did the same. Sticking to the shadows, the four of them crept closer to their targets and on Lunara’s signal, three arrows sailed through the air, each hitting its intended target, while Lucien resisted the urge to clap his hands in excitement.

Lunara, Kaidan, and Lucien looted the bodies for anything valuable, which turned out to be a few coins and some jewelry, while Inigo went to work on the locked chest nearby. After a few tries, the lock clicked and the lid popped open. Inigo opened it and pulled out several gold ingots and an amulet of some kind. “What is this?” Lunara asked. The amulet was well made, crafted out of gold and some sort of small blue stones Lunara didn’t recognize. She did recognize the enchantment, however, as it practically vibrated in her hand. 

Kaidan cleared his throat. “It’s an Amulet of Mara. People in Skyrim wear them to indicate they are looking for marriage. Don’t wear that out in public if you don’t want to have half of skyrim proposing to you on the spot,” he said.

“That’s ridiculous,” she said. “It carries a restoration enchantment that will help my healing spells. Besides, why in Oblivion would anyone just up and propose to someone because they’re wearing a necklace? It’s utter rubbish!”

“No idea, my friend,” Inigo said. “But what Kaidan says is true. It will happen, mark my words.” Lucien nodded, launching into a story he’d read about Skyrim and the strange Nord marriage customs. Lunara stared at them, shoving the amulet into her satchel. “Regardless, I’m keeping it for the enchantment. Marriage is not on my list of things to do at the moment,” she said.

“Maybe after I survive this death trap, I’ll think about it,” she muttered to herself as Lucien snorted.


	54. Bleak Falls Barrow pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues

They exited the cavern following a long hallway leading deeper into the barrow. At the bottom of the incline, there were some burial urns that held a few coins and a couple of gems. They continued, moving as quietly as possible, looting urns and shelves until they reached a set of stairs and Lunara stopped, crouched low to the ground, and pointed to the next room. There was a bandit there, walking toward a lever in the middle of the room. Inigo drew his bow, but Lunara put a hand on his arm to stop him. He relaxed, but kept the bow ready. The bandit pulled the lever and poison darts shot out of the walls all around him. He collapsed next to the lever, his death instantaneous. 

Lunara motioned them forward, weapons drawn as they descended the steps into the small room. The spread out, looking for loot as Lunara and Lucien surveyed the contraption. “Ah, it’s one of the infamous Nordic puzzles. I was never quite sure if they were designed to keep things in or out,” Lucien observed. 

“Well, obviously that bandit was a complete moron. It’s clearly a puzzle, and the solution is carved on the fucking wall!” she gestured around the room. “Shor’s bloody fucking balls, the idiot deserved everything he got,” she muttered. Lucien stared at her, blushing a deep shade of crimson as Kaidan and Inigo burst into laughter. “What?” she demanded, looking around at them.

“Nothing, my friend,” Inigo said, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “It’s just that I don’t think Lucien has ever heard you say that before and the look on his face right now is priceless.”

“I’d say by the color of his cheeks, he’s never heard anyone speak that way, let alone a woman,” Kaidan observed, descending a small stone staircase on the right side of the room, carrying a handful of restore health potions. He handed them to Lunara and his fingers lingered on hers. Lunara shoved the potions into her satchel, turning toward Lucien. 

“Did I offend you?” she asked. “Don’t get me wrong, even if I did it won’t change anything. It’s just if it offends you, this is one of those choices you have to make about what you can live with. Because I will continue to be exactly who I am.”

“No, no, not at all,” Lucien said. “You just caught me by surprise, that’s all.” Lunara grinned at him. 

“Good,” she said. “Now come help me with these stones.” After several minutes of pushing later, the stones matched the pattern on the wall. 

“Well, here goes. You might want to stand out of the way for this,” Lunara said, looking at her friends. Lucien stepped forward, shaking his head. 

“No, I told you before. If we might die, we’ll die together,” he said. She smiled broadly at him as Kaidan and Inigo stepped forward too. She took a deep breath, braced herself for impact, and pulled the lever. There was a loud creaking sound and the metal gate blocking the room’s exit lifted. 

“Yes!” Lucien cried. “It worked!” The other three rolled their eyes at him and stepped into a room with a table and a chest tucked into an alcove. Lunara picked up the book on the table, blowing the dust off of it and stuffing it into her satchel. Inigo unlocked the chest and cleared the contents. The four of them glanced around and didn’t see an obvious way out the room. Lucien’s curiosity got the best of him and he investigated beyond a small stone wall.    
“Hey guys,” he whisper-yelled, pointing toward a hole in the floor. “I found some stairs.” The group moved towards him and Lucien started down the steps. 

“Wait!” Lunara said, “Listen.” The sounds of scratching and squeaking rose from the area below and the four of them looked at each other. 

“What should we do, my friend? We have to go single file down the stairs and whoever is in front will get attacked,” Inigo said. Lunara chewed on her lip, thinking. An idea struck her and she started rummaging in her satchel. 

“What are you doing?” Kaidan said, annoyed that she’d chosen now to organize her stuff. She pulled out three empty petty soul gems and held them up as if they held the key to all life itself.

“We don’t go to them, we bring them to us,” she said. She gestured to the top side of the hole the stairs were built into as she moved to the opposite side. “You three stand there and ready your weapons. I’m going to drop these and when they come running up the stairs, Lucien, you blast them with fire. Kaidan and Inigo can shoot whatever you miss. Ready?” Lucien nodded as fire crackled in his palms and Kaidan and Inigo drew their bows. 

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

She threw the soul gems down the hole one right after the other, using enough force to make them shatter at the bottom of the stairs and drawing the attention of the skeevers. Just as she predicted, they ran up the stairs towards them. Lucien blasted the first one with fire, careful not to hit the staircase. The other two skeevers were too fast for him and Kaidan and Inigo took them out with an arrow each. Three dead skeevers lay at their feet and the stench of burnt flesh filled the room. She beamed at them and they grinned back as Kaidan took the lead, stepping carefully down the stairs. 

They looted the next area quickly and moved on following the path as it descended to the next area. The cobwebs had grown thicker, and Lunara felt a knot beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. She shuddered, remembering the spider she and Inigo had killed near Ivarstead. She hoped there weren’t multiple spiders, like the skeevers earlier. She was fresh out of ideas for those. The path ended, forcing them to turn left and they ran straight into a doorway covered with thick webbing. Lucien lifted his hands to burn it away, but Lunara stopped him. 

There was a voice coming from the other side of the doorway, calling for help. “If you burn the webs, it’ll draw the attention of whatever is on the other side.” she whispered, drawing her dagger. Lucien nodded and did the same and together they cut through the thick web. Lunara peeked around the corner just as a giant frostbite spider descended from a hole in the roof of the cavern. She swallowed hard, shuddering and turned toward the others. The spider hadn’t detected their intrusion yet and Lunara praised their good fortune. “That spider is the size of a house. Anybody have any bright ideas?” she whispered, taking deep gulps of air to steady her nerves.

Kaidan peeked out and turned back to her, shrugging. “Arrows it is,” he said, rolling his shoulders and readying his bow.

Lunara rolled her eyes. “I’m  _ so  _ glad it’s just a normal day for you when a giant spider drops out of the ceiling,” she hissed. Kaidan grinned and shrugged again.

“He he, squashy spider,” Inigo muttered to himself.

“Wait, I have an idea,” Lunara said, digging a bottle of distilled alcohol out of her satchel. She pulled out the cork and held out her hand. “Give me your arrow.”

“What? Why?” Kaidan said. 

“Just do it,” she said, snapping her fingers. Kaidan released the bow string and handed her the arrow. She dipped the arrow into the bottle and turned to Lucien. “If you would be so kind as to lend me some fire?”

Flames crackled in Lucien’s palm and Lunara stuck the tip of the arrow in it. The flame caught, and she handed the arrow back to Kaidan like a torch. He raised one eyebrow and took the arrow from her. He drew the bow again and took a single step into the room, drawing the creature’s attention. The spider coiled to spit its venom just as Kaidan loosed the arrow hitting the creature in one of its eyes. The spider screamed, coiled itself again, and spit. The stream of venom narrowly missed Kaidan, splattering on the wall behind him and cobwebs made a sizzling sound as the venom disintegrated them. 

He scrambled back into the safety of the smaller room as the now wounded spider skittered over to the doorway. Inigo stepped into the doorway and fired another flaming arrow, hitting it in it’s other eye. It screamed and spit through the doorway directly at Inigo. Lunara dove for him, pushing him out of the way as the poison hit her in her side, burning through her armor and seeping into her skin. Inigo growled and rolled onto one knee, drew his bow and started pelting the spider with arrows as Kaidan did the same from the opposite side of the doorway. It spit and screeched, but it was too big to fit through the small opening. 

Lucien saw Lunara sprawled on the ground, trying to pull herself out of the way with her right arm, her left arm stiff and unmoving, but a stream of the spider’s venom hit her again. He roared and moved into the spider’s path, standing between Lunara and the doorway, both palms blazing. He didn’t stop blasting the spider until he had almost exhausted all his magicka, several minutes after the creature had already died. 

Lunara had pulled herself to a seated position, leaning against some fallen rocks for support. She was pale and shivering and fighting to stay conscious. Kaidan dropped his bow and slid to his knees beside her. “ _ Asynja,  _ talk to me. What do you need?” Her eyes closed and her head lolled to one side. “No, no, no. Wake up, you have to tell us what to do, we can’t heal you without your help. Please, love, wake up,” Kaidan pleaded, lightly slapping her face.

She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes glassy and unfocused. She pointed a trembling finger in the direction she’d dropped her satchel on the other side of the small room. “So...cold...need...satchel....potion,” her teeth were chattering so hard she couldn’t form words and her lips had turned a deathly shade of blue. She closed her eyes and her body went limp, her head falling almost grotesquely to one side. Inigo grabbed her satchel by the handle and pulled it to him, dumping its contents on the ground. “Lucien, I need some light over here,” Inigo said. Fire blazed in Lucien’s hands, casting eerie shadows on Lunara’s pale face. Inigo rummaged through the emptied contents of the satchel, producing three vials. He moved to her other side, using his teeth to uncork all three vials at the same time. “Open her mouth,” he said to Kaidan, who did as Inigo instructed. Inigo pressed two of the open vials into Kaidan’s hand. “She has to get all of these down, every bit or they won’t work.” Kaidan nodded, opening her mouth and pouring first one vial, then the next and massaging her throat to coax her to swallow. Inigo uncorked the third vial and poured it directly on the burns where the venom had hit her skin. The liquid sizzled and smoked on her skin, but didn’t seem to harm her. 

“What is happening? What did you give her?” Lucien asked, feeling a bit useless as he watched the two men work to save their friend.

“It’s alright, my friend, it’s just the poison cure working. The potions she drank were a health restoration potion and a regular cure poison potion. The one I poured on her was specific for frostbite spider venom and shouldn’t be drunk,” Inigo said. 

Lucien sat down next to Lunara’s feet and stared at Inigo with wide-eyed interest. “I’ve never met a Khajiit with any knowledge of alchemy past basic healing potions. Wherever did you learn it?”

“You’re looking at her,” Inigo replied, glancing at Lunara. “It’s one of the many things about our friend that makes her special. If you’re willing to learn, she will teach you all that she knows. Many people hoard knowledge, believing that it is only for a select few, but not her. She might even teach you that healing spell of hers if you ask her. I haven’t tried to learn because I have no talent with magic. All I know is that it is a  _ very  _ powerful spell and she can and will push herself past her limits to save someone with it. It did bring him back from the very edge of death.” He nodded his head toward Kaidan. 

“It’s true,” he said, not taking his eyes off Lunara’s face. “I was near death when they rescued me from that prison. I don’t know how much longer I would have survived if they hadn’t shown up when they did. She spent three days in a tent hidden in the woods fighting my fever and infection. I’m only alive now because she is unbelievably stubborn.” He took her hand in his, giving her a soft smile. 

Lucien couldn't help but be impressed by their story and he knew right then that he had made the right choice when he had approached Lunara in Dead Man’s Drink, despite his initial apprehension at doing so. Had that been fated to happen? He didn’t know, but he looked forward to finding out...as soon as she woke up.

A voice called out from beyond the doorway. “Hey you there, you did it. You killed it, come help me down before anything else shows up. Lucien, Kaidan, and Inigo all stared at each other for a moment and then turned toward the direction of the sound. Kaidan peeked around the corner and saw a dark elf stuck in a web cocoon that blocked the exit to the spider’s lair. Casting a glance back at Lunara, he unsheathed his nodachi and stepped out into the room. Lucien and Inigo followed, weapons drawn. 

“Who are you?” Kaidan growled.

“My name is Arvel. I’m a treasure hunter, like you. That’s why you’re here, right? I know how it all fits together. The claw, the door in the Hall of Stories, everything. Cut me down and I’ll show you. You wouldn’t believe the treasure the Nords have hidden there,” he said. 

Kaidan, Inigo, and Lucien exchanged confused looks. What was this guy talking about? Kaidan shrugged, turning his attention back to Arvel. “I’ll cut you down as soon as our friend wakes up, and not before. If you don’t like it, you can find your own way down.”

“I demand you cut me down this instant,” Arvel said. He opened his mouth to insult them, but Kaidan cut him off.

“I know what you are,” Kaidan said, a scowl darkening his features. “Treasure hunter, my arse. As soon as I cut you down, you’ll either run and alert whatever else is in this gods-forsaken barrow, or you’ll try to kill me, an attempt at which you will fail miserably and I’m not in the mood to deal with either scenario right now.” Arvel scowled and spewed curses at him, twisting and squirming to try and free himself, the sticky web refusing to let him go. 

The sound of coughing and gagging drew all of their attention. Sheathing their weapons, all three ran back to the doorway, the elf in the web forgotten. Lunara had managed to get to her hands and knees and was heaving in the corner of the room nearest we’re she’d lain. Bile sprayed from her lips like a geyser of nastiness each time she retched. Lucien moved beside her and gathered her hair into his hands, holding it gently away from her face. Kaidan rubbed small circles on her back as her retching slowed to coughs and spits. Inigo untied the small waterskin from his belt and handed it to her as she pushed herself back onto her knees. She took a small sip, swished, and spit it out, then took another long drink. 

She was still pale, but she had stopped shivering and her eyes were clear. She raised her left arm and twisted it in different directions, giving it a thorough investigation. There were small burns left over from where the venom had hit her, but she could move it, which was better than the alternative. “Does that happen every time someone takes a potion?” Lucien asked, a little nervous to hear the answer.

Lunara glanced up at him from her examination. “Only the cure poison ones,” she said absently. “They draw the poison from the body and it has to go somewhere, so it does.” Her voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper. She tried to stand, swaying slightly, and Kaidan held out his hand to help her balance. She glanced down, noticing the large hole in the side of her armor. “Well, that’s unfortunate,” she muttered. 

“Hey!” Arvel yelled. “Cut me down!” Kaidan sighed and rolled his eyes, poking his head through the opening.

“Shut your mouth! We’ll be there in a minute,” Kaidan yelled back, then he turned back to the others. “Are you alright to move on?” he asked Lunara, searching her face for any sign of distress..

“I think so,” she said, nodding and taking a couple of experimental steps to convince herself. “I’m good, let’s go,” she said. Inigo held out her repacked satchel and she slung it over her shoulder, gesturing at Kaidan to lead the way. He picked up his bow from the ground and slung it on his back. He went to the web infested room once more and stopped in front of Arvel who was still cursing at him and trying to free himself. 

“Stop moving you fucking twit,” Kaidan growled as he used the tip of his nodachi to cut the webbing around Arvel. “Or I might just slip and cut your throat. It would eliminate a few problems, that’s for sure.” Arvel opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it. He stopped squirming, and fell to the ground with a thud as the last of the webbing gave way. He stood, trying to brush the sticky web from his armor. He unsheathed his dagger, waving it at Kaidan. 

“Fools, all of you! I’ll never share the treasure with anyone!” He turned and bolted the opposite direction, running deeper into the barrow. Kaidan ran his hands down his face, growling in frustration. He drew his bow and aimed, ready to shoot an arrow into Arvel’s retreating form.

“Stop,” Lunara said flatly. “Don’t waste the arrow. Let him go.”

“What?” Kaidan growled as he glanced over his shoulder at her. Lucien and Inigo looked at her with confusion, but she ignored them.

“You heard me,” she said. “He’ll either get himself killed, or he’ll clear out the barrow for us, making our lives easier.”

Kaidan put the arrow back in the quiver. “Fine, let’s go.”


	55. Bleak Falls Barrow pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever onward

They quickly cleared the next two rooms, spreading out to loot shelves and urns. The path descended, the air growing colder, thick with the smell of decay. Lunara stopped short just as the path began it’s steep descent, the others almost knocking her down. “What’s wrong?” Lucien whispered. 

“Shh, listen,” she said, putting a finger to her lips. Echoes of battle, growling beasts, and Arvel’s dying scream danced along the walls until it reached them. 

“So much for making our lives easier,” Kaidan muttered.

“Um, so, what do you think made that sound?” Lucien whispered, swallowing hard.

“Draugr,” Inigo said.

“Draug-a what now?” Lunara replied, eyes wide.

“Undead corpses of Nord warriors,” Kaidan said. “Nasty fucking things. Hard to kill.”

“Why in the name of Dibella’s tits did no one tell me about this before I agreed to find the Dragonstone?” Lunara hissed. “Please tell me you guys didn’t know?”

Kaidan and Inigo glanced at each other, then gave her a sheepish look. “We didn’t know _for sure_. Just that it was a possibility,” Inigo said. 

“Shor’s hairy fucking ballsack, are you serious right now?” Lunara whisper-shrieked. “How do we kill them?”

“The only thing I know for sure that is effective is cutting off their heads. That seems to work,” Kaidan said.

“Why thank you for being so helpful and pointing out the obvious. Most things, undead or not, die when you remove their head from their body,” Lunara growled.

“You asked,” he said, shrugging.

“Gods damn it to Oblivion,” she muttered. “If we survive this little adventure, remind me to smack you both.” Kaidan and Inigo both grinned at her.

“Absolutely. Shall we, _Asynja_?” Kaidan said.

Lunara rolled her eyes and started down the path with her bow drawn, crouching low. The others followed closely behind. She could feel the warmth of Lucien’s flames as we walked directly behind her with Inigo and Kaidan on either side, bows ready. There were alcoves filled with skeletons and corpses on either side of the path and Lunara sent up silent prayers of thanks that none of them moved. They reached the bottom of the ramp and Lunara’s pulse quickened as the corpses in three of the alcoves began to stand up.

“Fuck me,” Lunara muttered. She fired an arrow into the closest draugr. The arrow buried itself in the draugr’s chest, but the draugr kept shuffling toward them. “Okay--new plan,” she said, slinging her bow onto her back, drawing her daggers instead. She twirled them around her fingers, took a deep breath to steady her nerves as the creatures shuffled closer. She threw one, hitting the draugr in the neck. The draugr crumpled to the ground in a cloud of dust and bones. 

“Guess you were right,” she said, glancing at Kaidan. “Aim for the head.”

Lunara crept over to the corpse and jerked her dagger free. She didn’t notice the draugr shuffling up behind her. It raised its axe high, poised to cleave her head in two.

“Lunara, look out!” Lucien said, fire blasting from his hands as she rolled out of the way. The draugr dropped its axe and screamed as fire engulfed it, disintegrating into a pile of smoldering ash. Lucien and Inigo rushed over to help her up as Kaidan looked around for the other draugr. 

“Where in Oblivion did the bastard go?” he growled. He heard a growl behind him and spun around to see a pair of undead blue eyes staring back at him. The draugr swung its axe and Kaidan didn’t have enough time to draw his bow. He bashed at the creature’s face with it as the draugr roared. Kaidan tried to back up but he stumbled over a loose stone in the floor of the crypt, falling onto his back, the back of his head hitting the floor. The bow flew from his hands, skidding across the floor. He rolled to his side, trying to get up and unsheath his nodachi, but the creature was standing over him, slicing at him with its icy blade. 

Lunara watched in horror as the draugr pinned Kaidan to the floor with its blade as Inigo attacked with arrows and Lucien blasted it with fire. It was stronger than the others, and as the draugr started to bury the sword in Kaidan’s chest, Lunara screamed and cast her healing spell on him, hoping it would protect him until the rest of them could bring the draugr down. 

Warm sunlight filled the dimly lit crypt as the draugr exploded into a cloud of dust and bones, covering Kaidan. The sword clattered to the floor above his head, missing its intended target. Kaidan pushed himself into a sitting position as the three of them turned and stared at her.

“What the fuck was that?” Kaidan said in astonishment, still coughing from the dust. He stood up, brushing draugr dust off his armor. He touched the back of his head where a knot was starting to form and his fingers came away sticky with blood. Lunara went over to him, casting her healing spell just as her amulet’s enchantment activated.

“I-I don’t know,” Lunara said, holding up her hands and examining them. 

“So, to recap, arrows and steel don’t work unless used on their heads but fire seems to work pretty well,” Lucien said, gesturing toward Lunara. “And whatever that was, worked extremely well. You should probably lead with that next time, don’t you think?”

“Great, Lucien, thanks. I’ll remember that for next time. You know, since I have no fucking idea what I just did,” Lunara snapped. 

“You made it explode, that’s what you did,” Kaidan said, his voice hoarse from coughing. Inigo untied the waterskin from his belt and handed it to him. Kaidan nodded his thanks, taking a long drink. “The question is, how?”

“I’m not sure,” she replied. “I saw the draugr about to run the sword through your chest and I cast my healing spell on you and then it exploded.”

“Hmm,” Lucien said. “That is very interesting. I think you may have learned a new spell, completely by accident.”

“Can that even happen?” she asked.

“I have no idea,” Lucien replied, “but the College might know.”

“What college?” Lunara said. “There’s a college in Skyrim?”

“It’s the Mages College in Winterhold,” Inigo said as Kaidan handed him back the waterskin. Inigo retied it to his belt and held out an arm to help Kaidan to his feet.

“Sorry, Lucien, colleges are your thing, not mine,” Lunara said. “Let’s just finish this and get the fuck out of here, agreed?” A chorus of nods went through the group as Kaidan retrieved his bow and they exited the room, avoiding the pressure plate that triggered a spiked gate. They found Arvel’s body in the next room, sprawled out next to a headless draugr. They used their new knowledge to quickly kill the other two draugr still roaming around. Once they were dead, Kaidan searched Arvel’s body, finding a carved claw made of gold and Arvel’s journal as the rest of the group looted the room. He handed the journal to Lunara who skimmed it. 

“Lucien, what do you make of this last entry? ‘When you reach the puzzle in the Hall of Stories, the solution is in the palm of your hand,” she read. “What do you think it means?”

Lucien shook his head. “No idea, but...Kaidan, can I see the claw?” he asked. Kaidan handed it to him and Lucien ran his hands over the carvings on the underside of the claw. “I think it might have something to do with these.” He held up the claw in the dim light to show her, but she couldn’t make out anything. She shrugged and took it from him, shoving both items into her almost bursting satchel. They moved toward the exit, blocked by several swinging blades. 

“Gods dammit I am done with this death trap,” Lunara muttered. She turned to the others. “I see a chain on the other side, I’m going to crawl under the blades and stop them so you guys can get through.” She said, dropping her satchel and weapons.

“I’ll do it,” Kaidan said. 

“No, you won’t. You’re too big and you’ll get yourself killed. Like it or not, I have to be the one to do this. I’m the smallest one of all of us,” she said. He looked at her for a long moment and sighed deeply. 

“Fine. Be careful, _Asynja_ ,” he said, wishing he could take her place, but she was right. No one other than her was small enough to get under the blades without getting sliced to ribbons. 

She went to the exit and laid flat on the ground. She began pulling herself along the floor, keeping her head and body as low as possible and said a prayer that there wouldn’t be a surprise draugr waiting on the other side. She could feel the wind from the slicing blades on her neck and it sent chills up and down her spine. She forced herself to keep moving forward until she reached the other side. She stood up and pulled the chain, doing a small happy dance as the blades retreated. Kaidan grabbed her weapons and Lucien picked up her satchel and the three of them ran to catch up to their friend.

They must have made too much noise because the draugr standing in the alcove at the end of the hallway growled and took a step toward them. Kaidan and Inigo started pelting it with arrows, but it didn’t go down. Lucien glanced at the ground and saw it was covered with a slick oily substance. _I wonder if it’s flammable_. “Hey guys,” he said. “There’s oil on the floor, I’m going to try to light it. Back up out of the way.”

Kaidan and Inigo did as he asked, still firing arrows. Lucien took a deep breath as flames crackled in his palms. He sent a stream of fire toward the floor and with a ‘whoosh’ it ignited and moved swiftly, following the path before them deeper into the barrow. There were echoes of explosions and growls as the draugr woke, followed by dying screams as they were incinerated.

“Way to go, Lucien!” Lunara beamed. “Hopefully we’ll have less of them to deal with now!”

“Hopefully,” he muttered, shuddering.

They picked their way through the next several spaces, looting urns and bodies as they went along. They didn’t run into any more trouble until they reached a large cavern with a waterfall. As they entered the room and began looking around, a coffin leaning upright against the far wall burst open, surprising everyone. A draugr stepped out growling at them, but before it could charge, Kaidan drew his nodachi and swung, removing the thing’s head. It crumpled to the ground and Lunara stifled a laugh. From her viewpoint, the brutality with which he killed the creature suggested he was still annoyed that the one before had pinned him. She glanced around the room, looking for a way out. The waterfall emptied into a small stream that flowed through the room and out through an iron gate. She went to investigate as Inigo went to work on the locked chest sitting on a stone shelf nearby.

Lunara found the chain that controlled the gate and tried to pull it, but it wouldn’t budge. Inigo finished clearing out the chest and came to help, but it still refused to move. Kaidan and Lucien walked over and together the four of them pulled on the chain. With an ear splitting shriek, the chain gave way and the gate retreated into the stone. They followed the stream as it bounced along the rock, worn smooth from years of erosion. Lunara used her dagger to harvest some glowing mushrooms from the walls, leaving the dim tunnel almost completely dark. 

There was a light at the other end, and the group moved that direction, their boots sloshing in the water. Lucien cleared out the chest that marked the entrance to the next tunnel as Lunara and Kaidan peeked over the waterfall. A single draugr paced along the natural stone bridge before them. “What do you want to do?” Lunara asked.

“I can hit it with an arrow from here, but I don’t know if it’ll be enough to put it down,” Kaidan replied. Inigo and Lucien stepped to the edge and peeked over. 

“We could try a flaming arrow?” Lucien offered. Kaidan nodded, pulling an arrow from his quiver and handing it to Lunara. She found the small bottle of distilled alcohol in her satchel and dipped the arrow in it, igniting it with Lucien’s flames and handing it back to Kaidan.

“Be ready,” he said, drawing the bow and taking aim. The others drew their weapons and disappeared into the tunnel leading to the stone bridge. The arrow flew through the air, embedding in the side of the draugr’s head as Lunara reached the bridge. The draugr screamed, running wildly toward her. She threw one of her daggers and it stuck out of the draugr’s eye. It collapsed into a heap of charred bones and ash. Lunara retrieved her dagger as Kaidan joined the three of them on the bridge and they made their way across.

The tunnels narrowed, only wide enough for the group to walk single file. They moved slowly, Kaidan taking the lead and Inigo bringing up the rear, Lucien and Lunara in between them. At the end of the tunnel, there was a small area with a few shelves holding gems and coins. Lucien scooped them into his bag, and they moved on. The path had widened, and they spread apart slightly. The path split to go around a bundle of vines dividing the room. Kaidan and Lucien were on the left, Inigo and Lunara on the right. They peeked around the edge of the vines and everyone saw the draugr guarding the door at the same time. Part of the cavern had collapsed, but it was clear that it was the only creature in the room.

“I say we run in and take it out. Four on one seems like pretty good odds I think,” Lunara said as the others gave her dubious looks.

“Have you lost your bloody mind?” Kaidan hissed. Lunara shrugged, grinning.

“No, and I didn’t say we wouldn’t be prepared,” she said, holding up the bottle of alcohol. She poured a small amount on each one of her daggers, trying not to use more than necessary. 

“Give me several arrows, each of you,” she said, holding her hand out to Kaidan and Inigo. They each handed her a half dozen arrows, which she dipped in the bottle and handed back to them.

“I’m going to go out front. Lucien, you're behind me. All you have to do is keep your flames ready for Kaidan and Inigo to light the arrows. If it gets too close, blast it. Understand?” she said. Lucien nodded, swallowing hard. Flames crackled in his palms as Lunara ignited her daggers and stepped out in front of the vines, followed by her friends.

The creature saw them and growled, shuffling toward them, axe held high and ready to strike. “Come on, come on, that’s it,” she said. It stopped halfway across the cavern, studying them. Inigo and Kaidan ignited their arrows, aiming for the draugr. It took another step toward them, and Lunara threw her dagger with a grunt. It stuck in the draugr’s chest, lighting the shredded rags on fire. It screamed, and began moving faster toward them. 

Kaidan and Inigo loosed their arrows, hitting the creature in the neck. They each nocked another arrow, lighted it and took aim. Lunara threw her remaining dagger, hitting the creature in the eye. It screamed again as Kaidan and Inigo hit it in the chest with their arrows. It fell to its knees, engulfed in flames, then fell forward at her feet. The fire sputtered out, it’s fuel spent. 

Lunara nudged the draugr with her foot, turning it over and pulling her daggers free. 

Lucien breathed a sigh of relief. He’d said he wanted adventure and so far this errand was living up to that. If he were honest, it was a little overwhelming. He wondered if his companions were as tired as he was. _It doesn’t matter. We’re not done yet._

They headed for the door and Inigo stopped to pick the lock on the chest nearby. He looted some coins and arrows, slamming the lid closed. Lunara pushed open the door just far enough for them to squeeze through, then let it go with a crash that reverberated the walls. Pebbles dropped down from the ceiling, and she wondered if the entire barrow had crumbled behind them. She tried to pull the door open again, but it wouldn’t budge. “Guess we’re not going back that way,” she muttered, turning to the group. 

They were standing in the middle of a circular room with a large ornate brazier. Flames flickered inside and Lucien wondered aloud who tended the fires. Lunara smiled and moved to the other side of the room, the others behind her. They followed the hallway until they came to another set of swinging blades. Kaidan didn’t try to argue as Lunara dropped her weapons and satchel to crawl through. She reached the other side and reached to pull the chain as a coffin near the door exploded open and a dragr climbed out, running toward her with its sword held high.

“Kynareth save us,” she whispered as the draugr shouted, the force slamming her against the wall, her head hitting it with a sickening thud. Dark spots swam in her vision as she slid down the wall. She grabbed the chain as she fell, stopping the blades just as the draugr started to bring its sword down, slicing across her chest. Blood oozed through the sliced armor as she tried to stand, falling back against the wall. The draugr raised its sword to swing again, as a blast of flame hit it and it stumbled backward screaming, drawing the attention of the other draugr on the walkway above. They ran down the stairs toward the commotion, and as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the flaming draugr fell forward into a pool of oil that coated the floor of the room. The room ignited and flames licked at her feet as strong hands grabbed her under the arms and pulled her out of the room. The dying screams of the draugr echoed along the walls as Lunara tried to sit up. 

“Son of a deadra fucking tavern wench, that hurts,” she cried as her hands went to the wound in her chest. She groaned as she shifted again, blood pouring from the wound. “I need my satchel,” she said, pointing weakly toward the end of the tunnel where she’d dropped it. The words came out between grunts of pain, and Inigo raced to where it lay and dropped it gently beside her. She retrieved two restore health potions and a magicka fortifying potion. She chugged the health potions and handed the magicka potion to Lucien who was kneeling beside her. 

“What’s this for?” Lucien said, confused.

“Drink it,” she said. “You’re about to learn a new spell and you’re going to need it. This wound is deep and I can feel myself dying. The potions bought me some time, but I’ll pass out before I’m completely healed. So, stop asking questions and do exactly what I say.” Her breathing was shallow, coming in gasps. Lucien chugged the potion as she instructed, dropping the empty vial back into her satchel.

“Now, come put your hands over mine and concentrate. Focus on the wound closing from the inside. Do not stop until the bleeding does, no matter what happens. Understand?” Lucien nodded, beads of sweat forming on his upper lip. “Ready?” she said. Her face had gone pale and she was sweating as she put her hands on her chest and he put his over hers, nodding. She closed her eyes and concentrated on healing her wound. There was no colorful light and Lucien wondered for a moment if she was even casting a spell. _Focus!_ He could feel the magicka flowing through her hands and tapped into it, concentrating on healing her wound. As he did, golden tendrils of light surrounded them both. Her hands went slack under his, but he did what she had said and kept concentrating until the wound had closed. He fell back against the wall, feeling nauseous.

Inigo looked at Lunara, then at Lucien. “Are you alright, my friend?” he asked. Lucien nodded, swallowing hard. 

“I’m alright, I think. You were right, her healing spell is powerful. I don’t have enough magicka to cast it on my own. Even with the potion I had to tap into her magicka too. She passed out before she was completely healed, just like she said she would. How did she know?” Lucien replied, a tone of astonishment in his voice.

“I don’t know my friend. She’s quite mysterious sometimes,” Inigo said, watching Lunara’s face for movement. 

“Will she live?” Kaidan’s voice was thick and the other two turned to face him. He was leaning against the opposite wall of the tunnel, his face pale and his crimson eyes focused on her. He’d said nothing since he pulled her from that burning room, the fear of losing her gripping his chest so hard he couldn’t breathe.

“I think so,” Lucien said. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing became more even. Kaidan let out a deep breath and nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off her. 

Inigo stood up, brushing dirt from his armor. “I’m going to scout ahead and see if there’s anything that might find us. Kaidan, I could use someone to watch my back,” he said. Kaidan looked at him and then back at Lunara, hesitating. 

“Go,” Lucien said. “We’ll be alright until you get back. We’ve done away with everything behind us. Go see if we have anything else ahead of us to possibly deal with,” Lucien said.

Kaidan stood up and followed Inigo into the large room. They moved slowly around the room, looting objects they found in urns and on tables. They stood back to back as they climbed the stairs and crossed the stone walkway leading out of the room. There was a long hallway on the other side with a round door blocking the other end, but there were no more draugr. Inigo thanked the gods for their luck. He had no idea what time of day it was but he felt himself growing more tired by the minute. He looked at Kaidan and could see the lines of exhaustion and worry etched on his face. 

“I think we should make camp here for a few hours. Whatever is beyond that door can’t get through it and we know there’s nothing behind us. We’ve been at this for hours, and who knows how much further we have to go to finally be free of this place, or what dangers there might be. What do you think, my friend?” 

Kaidan nodded. “Aye, I think we should.” They retraced their steps back to where they’d left the others and Kaidan gently picked up Lunara as Inigo filled Lucien in on what they’d found. He picked up Lunara’s weapons and satchel and then followed them to where they’d decided to make camp. 

“This must be the Hall of Stories,” he gasped, dropping Lunara’s weapons and moving toward the round door at the end. He examined it, running his fingers along the stone. Kaidan laid Lunara down and he and Inigo went to stand on either side of Lucien, puzzled.

“What does that mean?” Kaidan asked.

“I have no idea, but the journal said the answer would be in the palm of our hands,” Lucien replied, turning back to the door. An idea struck him, and he fumbled around in Lunara’s satchel, producing the claw. He ran his fingers over the carved etchings on the underside, then narrowed his eyes and looked at the carved stones in the door. He reached out a hand and pushed on the lowest carving. It spun with a grating noise, and when it stopped a new carving had appeared. “Divines, it’s a key!” he said. “The claw opens the door!” 

“Well, at least we know how to move forward. Let’s make camp and rest before opening it. We have no idea what’s waiting on the other side,” Kaidan replied. The others nodded and Lucien summoned the supply chest. Inigo started a fire as Kaidan and Lucien laid out their bedrolls. Kaidan laid Lunara on hers, covering her with her cloak. She stirred slightly and a surge of hope rushed through him but she didn’t wake up. The three of them ate a quick meal of venison jerky and cheese, then laid down to get a few hours sleep.


	56. Bleak Falls Barrow pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reached the Dragonstone and Lunara learns something

Lunara’s eyelids fluttered open and she pushed herself into a sitting position, her cloak falling away from her. Her muscles were stiff and sore, and her mouth tasted like it had tundra cotton stuffed in it. She looked around and saw the sleeping forms of her friends around the fire and smiled. She stood, only slightly unsteady on her feet. She retrieved a small jug of water from their supply chest and emptied it in three gulps, placing the empty bottle back in the chest. Not wanting to disturb her friends just yet, she investigated the door.

It didn’t take her long to draw the same conclusion that Lucien had, and as she rummaged through the chest for something to eat, her stomach let out an angry growl. She grabbed some jerky and cheese, settling herself on her bedroll to eat. She was lost in thought, staring at the dancing flames as Kaidan opened his eyes and sat up quickly when he saw her awake.

“I’m glad you’re awake. We thought we’d lost you, _Asynja_ ,” he said. Lunara’s lips curved into a small smile. Truth be told, she had thought that was going to be the end for her as well.

“Lucien is an excellent student. If not for him, I don’t think I’d be here now. I passed out before I could finish the spell,” she said as Kaidan stared at her. Was it fear she saw in his eyes, or something else? She didn’t think the large warrior was truly afraid of anything and she pushed the thought from her mind.

“I’ll have to thank him when he wakes up,” Kaidan said, realizing that he hadn’t done it before.

“Me too,” she said, smiling and casting a soft glance toward Lucien. Kaidan felt a twinge of jealousy at that, but let it go easily. Lunara belonged to no one, she’d said so herself. She’d also made no indications that she was interested in any of them beyond friendship. She shook his head, chasing the thought away and turning his attention back to her. She was staring at him, her head tilted to one side, studying his features. He blushed, clearing his throat, suddenly afraid that she might be able to read his thoughts. He reached for the waterskin and took a long drink.

Lunara rummaged in her satchel, pulling out the Amulet of Mara. She looked at it closely, feeling the vibration of the enchantment in her palm. She couldn’t decide what the embedded stones were exactly, but it didn’t matter. Kaidan saw what she was holding and curiosity got the better of him. “Are you looking for marriage?” he asked.

She grinned at him. “Why? Are you offering?”

His face turned almost the same color as his eyes. “No, no, that’s not what I meant,” he sputtered. She laughed, stuffing the amulet back into her satchel. 

“I know what you meant,” she said. She was still smiling, but Kaidan could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. “I’m not looking for marriage any time soon, but I’m hopeful I’ll find someone to love, one day. How about you?”

“Aye, I’ve thought about it. I mean, who hasn’t at some point. I don’t know if it’s in my future though. It must be my sparkling personality,” he said with a half-smile.

“I don’t think so. You are brave and loyal, you’d make a good husband someday,” she said.

“Maybe, your judgement has shown to be pretty good so far. Just don’t go throwing your cap over the windmill for just anyone. People in Skyrim will marry for any old reason. Me, I’ve got my sights set higher than that,” he replied

“Oh really?” she asked, her eyes dancing in the firelight. “Who do you have your sights set on?” He coughed and stared at the fire. Before he could answer, Inigo and Lucien both sat up, rubbing sleep from their eyes. A smile spread across Lucien’s face as he saw her sitting up. “Welcome back,” Lucien said. She beamed at him, her conversation with Kaidan forgotten for the moment. 

“Thanks to you,” she said as Lucien blushed at her praise.

“You’re quite welcome,” he said. “Though I must say that’s a very powerful spell. I couldn’t have cast it without you. How did you know?”

“You tapped into my magicka to help me cast it. I can do the same to you, at least I think that’s what it is. I can feel something, almost like vibrations, when another mage is around,” she replied. 

“That’s...fascinating,” he said. “I’ve never experienced it before so might be specific to just you. I was probably only able to do it because you let me.”

“You think so?” she said, confused. “I thought everyone could feel it. I’ll have to ask Danica if she can when we get back to Whiterun. Speaking of which, how about we get this over with?” She nodded toward the door and the others murmured their agreement. They broke camp and Lunara and Lucien matched the carved symbols on the door to match the ones carved on the claw. She pressed the tips of the claw into the matching holes in the center of the door. As she turned the claw, the walls and floor began to rumble and a grating noise assaulted their ears. The stone door began to move, retreating into the earth.

Beyond the door was a massive cavern and as they stepped inside a colony of bats flew over their heads through the opening. Lunara let out a small scream, clapping her hands over her mouth. They walked further inside and Lunara’s breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. The cavern was massive, with three waterfalls and a carved stone wall standing at the opposite end as light flowed in through a hole in the ceiling shining on it. 

They reached the small stone bridge that crossed the flowing water and Lunara thought she heard chanting, but dismissed it as the sound of the rushing water. The crossed the bridge and spread out, eyes alert for danger. Lunara walked up the steps to the stone wall, and the chanting she heard before grew louder. “What the..?” she muttered, moving closer to the wall. She tilted her head, running her fingers along the carved runes. 

HET NOK FAAL VAHLOK

DEINMAAR DO DOVAHGOLZ

AHRK AAN **FUS** DO UNSLAAD

RAHGOL AHRK VULOM

She couldn’t make out the text, but one word seemed to be speaking to her and tendrils of light flowed from the wall into her. _Fus_. It reverberated inside her head so hard she thought her brain would liquify and start flowing out of her ears. She hit her knees, both hands pressed to her head. The pain receded and fell forward onto her hands, leaving her with a visceral understanding of the word’s meaning--‘force’. All force, good and bad, hers and others. She lifted her head to see her three companions staring at her in shock and confusion. 

Lunara tried to stand, holding onto the wall for support as the room spun and her vision darkened, but the wall had stopped chanting. “Are you alright my friend?” Inigo said.

“I think so,” she replied. 

“What happened? When you looked at that wall, it was like you fell into some sort of a trance,” Kaidan said.

“It was like the wall was--speaking to me. You didn’t see the lights? Or hear the chanting?” she asked as she pressed a hand to her aching head and cast a healing spell. She shook her head, her vision returning.

“No, I know the walls were used to send messages, never heard anything about them being magic,” he said. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I think I will be, I just don’t know how to explain what I experienced.” she replied. Kaidan nodded and started to say something else, but the coffin behind them popped open and the four of them turned, drawing their weapons. A massive draugr stood up out of the coffin, its sights set on Lunara. Kaidan stepped in front of her as the draugr spoke.

HI FOD NI LOST BO HET AKAVIRI

The speech was a guttural sound and Lunara understood nothing except the last word. _The draugr recognized Kaidan as Akaviri? What in Oblivion was that about?_

“FUS!” the draugr shouted. Kaidan was thrown backwards as Lunara dove out of the way to avoid being crushed under him. His body slammed against the wall, his head cracking against the stone. His nodachi clattered the ground as blood poured from the back of his head and he lay still. “Gods damn it to Oblivion!” Lunara said as she stood to face the creature. It tried to shout again and Lucien blasted it in the face with a stream of flames. It swung it’s axe, sending Lucien flying. He landed next to Kaidan with a groan. Inigo shot an arrow, hitting the draugr in the side of the head. It roared and turned its attention to Inigo who aimed and shot another arrow, this one sticking out of the draugr’s forehead. 

It shouted again, as Lunara leapt onto its back burying her daggers into the sides of its neck. Inigo staggered, falling backwards. He looked up to see Lunara clinging to the back of the draugr, screaming Imperial curses. “Use your spell, my friend!” Inigo shouted, getting to his feet.

Lunara retched, the stench of undeath filling her nostrils. Using her legs to steady herself, she moved her hands to either side of his head and cast her healing spell. The draugr screamed and exploded into a puff of dust and bones under her. She fell hard onto her knees, screaming in pain. Inigo ran to her, helping her to her feet. “Thanks,” she said.

“No problem,” Inigo replied. Lucien groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He rubbed his head where he’d collided with the wall. Lunara turned toward the sound, her eyes growing wide when she saw Kaidan hadn't moved.

“Kaidan!” she screamed, stumbling toward him. Jolts of agony went through her knees as she moved and blood dripped from the cuts on the palms of her hands. She paid no attention to her pain as she knelt beside him. Her amulet started to glow, healing Lucien and trying to heal Kaidan, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. She turned him over to examine him and gasped. His hair was matted with blood and the back side of his armor was deeply dented. She dug in her satchel, her hands trembling and dropping things. “I can’t find them, I need them!” she cried, dumping the contents of her satchel onto the floor.

“Tell me what you need my friend. Let me help,” Inigo said gently. 

“Health and magicka potions,” she said, not looking up. Inigo looked around the mess on the floor and picked up four vials. He held them out to her and she downed the two magicka potions. She turned Kaidan over, cradling his still bleeding head in her lap. She forced his mouth open and dumped in both healing potions. She massaged his throat, forcing him to swallow. She pressed her hands to his head as she cast the healing spell.

She barely felt Lucien’s hands covering hers, but she felt the extra surge of magicka. They cast the spell together as Kaidan’s head slowly stopped bleeding but he didn’t wake up. “Help me get this armor off him,” she said. Inigo and Lucien unfastened the dented armor and she could see the blackening gash where the armor had pierced the skin. “I need another healing potion,” she said. Inigo glanced around and found a vial nearby. He grabbed it, uncorking it with his teeth, and poured it into the wound. Lunara cursed when it did little to help. 

“I’m going to need you guys to hold him down. There’s something preventing the wound from healing and this is going to hurt him,” she said. Inigo and Lucien turned him on his stomach and Inigo held his shoulders while Lucien took his ankles. Lunara straddled him, her fingers tracing the lines of the wound. It was a long and deep gash that crossed diagonally from the bottom of his left shoulder blade to the tip of his right shoulder. _What in Oblivion made this?_ She plunged her fingers up to the first knuckle into the wound, probing. He grunted and squirmed but she pressed on until something sharp cut her finger. 

She maneuvered her fingers around to grab it, yanking as hard as she could. It was a small shard of his armor that had broken off when he’d hit the wall and stuck in the space between his ribs. She cast her healing spell again and the wound began to stitch itself closed. She breathed a sigh of relief as Inigo and Lucien released him and she slid off him to sit on the ground, leaning against the wall for support.

Lunara, Inigo, and Lucien sat in silence for a long time, waiting for Kaidan to wake up. Lucien studied the scars on Kaidan’s back. “Do you know how he got those?” he asked.

“The Thalmor had him imprisoned and tortured him,” Lunara said flatly. “They’d almost kill him, heal him, and do it again all because they wanted to know about his sword.” Something tickled the edge of her memory. _The sword had markings on it much like…_

“Quick, find his sword. I need to see it,” she said. Inigo looked around and found it up against the far side of the curved wall, opposite of where they sat. He retrieved it, handing it over to her. She took it, running her fingers down the length of the blade she could feel the etched markings. Squinting to see them in the dimming light, she looked from them to the wall behind them. 

“Whatever language the wall is written in is the same language that’s etched on his sword,” she said, a little breathless. “I have no idea what it says, but it’s a start. If we can find out what language the wall is written in, we might have a lead on what he’s trying to find out.” 

Lucien stood up, using the wall to steady himself. He studied the carvings on the wall, listing possible languages to himself and then crossing them off the list. After several minutes, he sat down next to her, excitement brimming in his pale blue eyes. “I think the wall is written in Dovahzul, the language of dragons,” he said.

“What?!” Lunara said. “Are you sure?”

“I’m almost positive. I’m not familiar with the actual syntax of the language but I know I’ve seen a book about it in the Imperial Library,” he replied. “And you said you could hear chanting coming from the wall?”

Lunara nodded. “I don’t hear it now, but I could hear a word before. _Fus._ It means ‘force’.”

“Fascinating, simply fascinating,” Lucien mused. 

“Did either of you guys hear the draugr speak to Kaidan before blasting him into the wall? I wonder if the language was the same. The only word I understood was _Akaviri_ though,” she said.

Lucien and Inigo nodded in agreement. “The Akaviri were known to be a formidable race of warriors. They were known as the Dragonguard, the original dragon hunters. They invaded Skyrim in the first era, meeting little resistance until coming upon Reman Cyrodiil at Pale Pass. They proclaimed he was the Dragonborn and vowed to serve him. After a whole bunch of history I won’t bore you with, they evolved into the Blades and were tasked with protecting the Emperor of Tamriel until the Oblivion Crisis after which they helped the Elder Council stabilize the Empire. Then the Great War happened, along with the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, which disbanded the Blades, and the Aldmeri Dominion rooted out and slaughtered them without consequence under the terms of the treaty,” Lucien said.

“I wonder…” Lunara said, her voice trailing off as she looked at Kaidan. Inigo and Lucien exchanged confused looks. She shook her head, remembering why they had come in the first place. “We need to find that Dragonstone. It’s the whole reason we came in this gods forsaken barrow.”

Inigo and Lucien got up and looked around. Inigo emptied the contents of the large chest next to the coffin. Coins, enchanted jewelry and armor, and a few weapons littered the ground by the time Inigo finished. Lucien summoned the supply chest and the two of them loaded everything into it, as well as the smaller items they’d picked up throughout the barrow, but they still hadn’t come across the Dragonstone. Lucien peeked over the side of the coffin and called out to Lunara. “I found it!”

Lunara jumped to her feet, her knees screaming, but she ignored the pain instead running to where Lucien stood. The stone was large and very heavy. She blew the dust off it and could see it was exactly what Farengar had described. “Come on, let's get it into the chest,” she said. Together they maneuvered the heavy tablet out of the coffin and Lunara set it as gently as she could into the chest. She banished the chest and turned back to the wall where she’d left Kaidan.

He had woken and managed to get into a sitting position, leaning on the wall heavily for support. “Welcome back,” she said, her gray eyes shining. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got my ass kicked by a draugr,” he said, groaning. Lunara and the others grinned at him. 

“We all did a little bit, my friend,” Inigo admitted, looking a little sheepish. 

“I got slammed against the wall too,” Lucien admitted. “I’m pretty sure I laid next to you for most of the fight.”

“How did you guys take it down?” Kaidan asked. 

“It was Lunara. She climbed the thing like a tree, pressed her hands to its head, and it exploded,” Inigo said as Lunara held up her hands to show him the cuts on her palms.

“I also fell when it exploded and landed on my hands and knees,” she said. “I’m alright though. How are you? Do you think you can travel?” 

“I think I’m alright,” he said as Lucien and Inigo moved to help him up. He stood, gripping the wall for support and fighting a wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as the feeling passed. “I’m good, let’s get out of here.” 

Everyone agreed heartily, and the group made their way up the steps on the left side of the wall and exited the barrow. 


	57. We Didn't Die it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara gives the Dragonstone to Farengar and Kaidan is worried.

The moons were beginning their descent as the group exited the barrow. Lunara blinked in the darkness, trying to figure out how long they’d been inside the barrow. One day? Two? She shook her head, deciding that it was irrelevant. 

“Does anyone know where we are?” Lunara asked.

“This is Lake Ilinata,” Kaidan said. “I think my camp where the Thalmor ambushed me was East of here, which means Riverwood is too,” Kaidan replied. 

“Great, that’s one question answered. Now, how the fuck do we get down from here and back to Whiterun?” Lunara said.

“This way my friend, it’s less steep over here,” Inigo said, leading the way. They reached the bottom of the mountain, and Inigo whistled for the horses.

“Do you think they will hear you?” Lunara asked. “I’m almost positive we left them on the other side of the mountain.”

“Yes, but we do not know how long we were in the barrow. I’m assuming it was long enough they found their way down the mountain in search of food,” Inigo replied. Lunara heard a faint whinny followed by another and the pounding of hooves. The group made their way to the edge of the lake as both Allie and Artax came running along the bank from the East. Lunara let out a shocked squeak and Inigo grinned at her. “See, I told you.”

The four of them climbed on the horses and found a shallow spot to cross the lake, riding along the road to Riverwood, and reached the town in less than an hour. They left the horses in the small stable behind the Sleeping Giant Inn with plenty of straw and entered the inn. Lunara woke up the innkeeper without the slightest twinge of remorse. Her body ached with exhaustion and reeked of death. She wanted a bath and the entire ordeal to be over. She rented the two available rooms and the private bath, dropping a few extra coins for the late hour in the innkeeper’s hand.

Lunara pointed out the two rooms that were theirs for the night and went to the one on the left, dropping her weapons on the floor, taking her satchel and heading toward the bath, leaving the others to sort out everything else. She stripped off her tattered armor and laid it on the bench near the brazier, then unbraided her hair. It was in a mess of tangles and knots, and Lunara was sure there were bits of dried blood and draugr remains stuck in it. Lunara climbed into the bath, moaning with pleasure as the scalding water relaxed her tired, aching body. 

Lunara found a bar of dragon’s tongue soap and scrubbed her skin until she couldn’t tell if the redness was from the scrubbing or the heat of the water, then she washed her hair twice. She climbed out of the tub, dried off and rummaged in her satchel to find her robes. After she dressed, she picked up her armor and returned to her room, dropping it on the floor and flopping face first onto the bed. Kaidan sat in the chair opposite the bed. He had taken off his boots and left the room without saying a word. Lunara had hoped it was to make use of the bath, but she didn’t have the energy to ask. Her eyelids were growing heavy, and she didn’t fight them.

Kaidan returned to the room, his dark hair loose and dripping, to find Lunara in the same position as when he’d left. He smiled and shook his head at her, then gently moved her body to make room for himself on the narrow bed. She moaned in protest, but didn’t open her eyes. He laid next to her as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

It was almost midday before Lunara woke up alone in the room. She got up and pulled her boots on, slinging her satchel over her shoulder and went to find her friends. They had picked a table in the far corner of the room and were waiting for her.  _ Because of course it’s in the corner _ . A slight smile crossed her face as she sat, her stomach growling loudly. Lucien handed her a snowberry crostata and a bottle of mead.

“Eat up so we can get back to Whiterun my friend,” Inigo said. She nodded, eating the crostata in four bites and emptying the mead bottle in three long gulps. 

“Let’s go,” she said, retreating to the room to retrieve her weapons. She slid her daggers into her belt and stowed her bow in the chest so Kaidan didn’t have to carry them both while on the horse. Lucien, Inigo and Kaidan met her at the stables. They’d already saddled the horses and Lucien and Inigo were already atop Artax. Lunara climbed on Allie, Kaidan swinging up after her, and the group set off for Whiterun at a gallop. Instead of sticking to the winding road, Kaidan steered Allie off the road and through the countryside, the horse leaping over the short stone walls that served as markers between croplands. Inigo let Artax follow Allie’s lead, and they were at the Whiterun stables in half the usual time. 

Kaidan and Inigo handed off the reins to the stable boy, and the group made their way to the gates and headed toward Dragonsreach. As they approached the top of the stairs, Lunara gasped. There were three heads mounted on pikes along the fence on either side of the Dragonsreach walkway.  _ This must be the Jarl’s justice, how civilized. _ She ignored the gruesome decorations and entered the palace, headed for Farangar’s office.

Farengar was bent over his desk, consulting a text and speaking with a woman clad in hooded leather armor. He looked up as Lunara entered. “Ah, you’ve returned from Bleak Falls Barrow, and you didn’t die it seems,” he said. “You really are a cut above the usual people the Jarl sends my way.” Lunara bit back a scathing retort as she conjured their supply chest and lifted the Dragonstone out of it, dropping it on the table with a thud.

“You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Impressive,” the hooded woman said, turning her attention back to the text before them. Lunara bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood and banished the chest.

“So what now?” Lunara asked.

“That is where your work ends and mine begins,” Farengar replied. 

“Fine,” she growled, turning on her heel and leaving the palace. She sat down on the bench in front of the Statue of Talos, tilting her head back and staring at the sky. 

“If you don’t mind my asking,” Lucien said, “Why didn’t you ask for a reward for retrieving the Dragonstone?” 

Lunara sighed, leaning forward and cupping her face in her hands. “Because of that,” she said, nodding toward the grotesque display above them.

“I don’t understand,” Lucien said. Lunara sighed and closed her eyes, not believing how exhausted she still was.

“He wouldn’t have given me anything for it, he would have just told me to take it up with the Jarl. The Jarl has executed the guards that were plotting to kill me while we were off on the fetching errand. We made a deal and so far he’s held up his end. I have to play my part now. Besides, we found a ridiculous amount of loot in that place. We should be able to sell what we don’t want to keep and get a nice chunk of coin to split,” she said.

“Where do you wish to sort the loot, my friend?” Inigo asked. “Should we go to the temple?”

Lunara shrugged. “Sure, why not? I need to talk to Danica anyway.”

The four of them entered the temple, and Danica waved in greeting. “I’m so glad you’ve returned Lunara. I hope you didn’t run into too much trouble,” she said and Lunara snorted in response, turning to the others. 

“Why don’t you guys take our stuff to the room and start sorting it, I’ll be there in a little while,” Lunara said. The three men nodded and left Danica and Lunara alone.

“Come, sit and chat with me,” she said, gesturing toward a nearby bench. Lunara followed and sat down beside her. 

“I feel like I haven’t been here as a temple acolyte in so long. Is it still all right for us to use the room? I can come up with other arrangements,” Lunara said. 

“Nonsense,” Danica replied. “You may technically not be an acolyte anymore, I know that if I should have need of you, you will come to help. And the large amount of meat your Outlander friend left us before you set out on your journey went a long way to smooth over any issues the other acolytes might have had with our arrangement.” Lunara nodded and then opened her mouth to say something, only to close it again.

“You look troubled, my child. What is it?” Danica asked.

“There were a few things that happened in the barrow I’m not sure about,” she said. 

“Like what?” Danica said.

“Like, I learned that the vibrations I feel when I’m near another mage are possibly unique to me. Can you feel them?” Lunara asked.

Danica stared at her for a moment, then nodded her head. “Remember when I told you of my gift? That is what I meant. I can see the magicka that flows through you. Few mages can do it. It’s a sign of a potentially powerful mage,” Danica replied.

“I’m also able to tap into someone else’s magicka and my healing spell has evolved somehow?” she said. “It now kills, but only draugr.”

“That’s amazing! It’s not unheard of for spells to do that, but tapping into someone else’s magicka is not something just anyone can do,” Danica said. 

“What about someone tapping into mine?” Lunara asked. Danica went wide-eyed.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing. How did it happen?” Danica asked.

“I was dying. A draugr had sliced my chest open with a blade. I taught Lucien the healing spell, and I ended up passing out before the spell completed. He had to finish it, but he didn’t have enough magicka of his own. He ended up having to use mine.” Lunara replied.

Danica covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with shock, both at hearing Lunara had almost died and at the story she told. “That’s never happened to anyone that I’m aware of, but I will write to my old mentor and see if he knows of anything like that happening.”

“Thank you, Danica,” Lunara said. “I guess I need to get back to my friends so we can plan our next move.” Lunara put her hand over Danica’s and squeezed lightly, then stood up. 

“Anytime, Lunara. You are always welcome here,” Danica replied. Lunara smiled at her and headed for her room, wondering if she did the right thing not mentioning the chanting word wall.

Inigo, Lucien, and Kaidan were busying themselves when Lunara entered the room. Lucien was busy penning a letter to his parents, and Kaidan and Inigo both had a book. They had already sorted the loot into a pile to sell and a pile to keep and were waiting for her approval. She looked through the pile of loot to sell and picked out two flawless gems and all the books. When she finished, she sat down in the chair, looking at all of them. “Let’s go see how much we can get for all this stuff. I’m still exhausted. Do you guys want to take it to the market?” Inigo and Lucien nodded in agreement as Kaidan looked at her with concern.

“Are you all right?” Kaidan said.

“Like I said, I’m just tired,” Lunara replied.

Kaidan turned to Lucien and Inigo. “You guys go ahead, I will stay with her.”

Inigo started to protest, but Lucien stopped him. “If anything happens, all Kaidan has to do is yell for Danica. It will be fine,” Lucien said. Inigo nodded, unconvinced. The two of them gathered up the loot to sell and split it between them to carry, then left the temple, leaving Kaidan and Lunara alone. She moved from the chair to the narrow bed, her hair fanning out behind her has she laid down. 

He sat down at the end of the bed, leaning his back against the wall and putting her feet across his legs. He unlaced her boots, pulling them off and dropping them onto the floor. She wiggled her toes in response. They sat like that in silence for a while until Lunara finally spoke. 

“Have you ever been in love?” she asked. She wasn’t entirely sure why she’d asked, but it mattered to her. 

“I thought I was a couple of times, when I was younger and a lot stupider,” he said with a smile. “There was a noble girl I was sweet on when I was a lad, but she married some courtier and another lass later who turned out to be—trouble. Lust or infatuation it might have been, but not love. What about you? Have you ever been shot with that arrow?”

“No, I think I came close with Vilkas, but I’ve always thought it’s something you just know and I’ve never felt that,” she replied.

“Well, I’m no expert on the matter, but I have to agree. If you had been, you’d know it,” Kaidan said.

“Mmmhmm,” Lunara said, her eyes closing. Kaidan gave her a worried look, but she seemed fine. Regardless, he couldn’t shake the feeling something might be wrong with her and he got up to go find Danica. He went out into the main hall, and she smiled at him when he entered.

“Do you need something?” she asked. 

“I, uh, was wondering if you’d come examine Lunara. I think something’s wrong,” he said. “She seems fine, but she’s exhausted. She fell asleep in the middle of our conversation, which she’s never done before.” Worry flashed in Danica’s eyes as she nodded.

“Absolutely,” she said, following Kaidan back to their room.

  
  



	58. Blood and Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara is sick and Lucien writes to his family

Deep, hacking coughs wracked Lunara’s body as she lay shivering under the furs, beads of sweat covering her forehead. Danica entered the room followed by Kaidan as she struggled to breathe. Fear flicked in Danica’s eyes as she crossed the small room to examine Lunara. 

“W-What is happening to me?” Lunara said, pulling the furs tighter around her, but it did nothing to warm her. Danica checked her for fever and inspected Lunara’s body for any clues related to what ailed her. She found the unhealed wounds on Lunara’s hands strange, but didn’t ask about them. Danica lifted Lunara’s robes and found the festering cut just below Lunara’s knee. 

“Why didn’t you heal yourself sooner?” Danica said.

“I-I w-was a l-little b-busy s-saving h-him,” Lunara replied through chattering teeth and looking at Kaidan. Danica shook her head and cast her healing spell. It helped to ease the shivering, but Lunara's condition didn’t improve. 

“How did these wounds happen?” Danica asked.

“I don’t know,” Kaidan said.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Danica said, a look of confusion on her face. “You were there, correct?”

“I was. We were fighting a draugr, and the thing shouted and threw me up against a wall, knocking me unconscious. I didn’t wake until Lucien and Lunara healed me after the draugr was dead,” he replied. Danica turned back to Lunara, examining the wounds on her hands closely. Finding nothing concerning, she cast the spell again and the wounds closed, leaving no trace they had ever been there. She examined Lunara’s legs again and shook her head. There was a four inch long gash across her right leg, just below the knee. The wound wasn’t deep, and Danica assumed it had stopped bleeding fast.

“Why didn’t she try to heal that?” Kaidan asked. “I know she took a bath as soon as we got to the inn last night, she had to have known it was there.” His tone was worried, and Danica felt bad for him.

“I don’t know. It probably wasn’t bleeding by then, so she didn’t worry too much. It’s not a deep wound, so I don’t understand what could have happened. It’s not a blade cut, it’s almost like there’s something embedded under the skin,” she said. The door swung open, Lucien and Inigo walking in together with a large bag of coins. Inigo looked from Lunara to Kaidan and then to Danica. 

“What happened, my friend?” he said, fear and worry in his orange eyes. 

“She thinks a wound from the last draugr fight is infected,” Kaidan said. 

“Yes,” Danica said. “Can one of you tell me how she got them?”

“She fell,” Inigo said. “Lucien and Kaidan had gone down, and the draugr had almost gotten me too. She jumped on its back and drove her daggers into its neck, but it didn’t work. I saw her put her hands on the draugr’s head and cast her healing spell, then the draugr exploded and she fell on top of its bones.” Danica didn’t answer, deep in her own thoughts.

“Hmm, I think she may have bone break fever. The wound won’t heal with my spell so I will have to open it. There must be a bone shard embedded in it somewhere. I need to get some things, I’ll be back,” Danica said, hurrying from the room. Lucien and Inigo sat down on their bedrolls, worry etched in the lines of both their faces as Kaidan sat down on the bed beside Lunara. She was still sweating, but the shivering had slowed and sweat still drenched her hair, sticking it to the side of her face. He brushed it away and he heard her croak a single word..

“W-water,” she said. Kaidan looked around to find it for her, but Lucien, eager to do something, moved to get it. Lucien handed the cup to Kaidan, and he pressed it to her lips as Danica entered. Lunara took a long sip, pushing it away when a fit of coughing overtook her. Danica laid several items on the bedside table, including a small sharp knife, a bottle of distilled alcohol, and three potion vials. Inigo recognized two of them were for curing disease, the other was a restore health potion. 

“What are you going to do?” Inigo asked. 

“I have to cut the wound open and remove the bone shard that’s stuck in there. It will be painful, and I’ll need all of you to help me hold her still. Before we start, could you please get her to drink these?” She handed one cure disease vial and the restore health potion to Kaidan and he nodded, taking them and sitting at the head of the bed, cradling her head in his lap. 

“All right, _ Asynja _ ,” he whispered to her. “I need you to drink these for me. Can you do that?” She opened her mouth as he poured in the first vial. She swallowed and made a face of disgust as a coughing fit hit her again. Kaidan offered her water, and she took a long drink from the pewter cup. Setting it on the table beside him, he coaxed her mouth open and poured in the other vial and she swallowed without coughing. Her teeth were chattering again, and her hands felt like ice as he took them in his. 

“ _ Asynja _ ,” he said again. “You’ve got something stuck in your leg. Danica has to cut it out, and she needs you to be still. It will hurt, and I don’t want to hold you down, so I want you to hold my hands and squeeze them when the pain is too much, all right? Can you do that?” She nodded weakly, squeezing his hands in response. Kaidan nodded to Danica as Inigo moved to the end of the bed and placed his hands loosely around Lunara’s ankles.

Danica picked up the knife and poured the alcohol over it, shaking it to dry. When it had, she held it over the brazier until the metal glowed from the heat, then turned to Lunara. The smell of seared flesh filled the small room as Danica opened the cut. Lunara screamed and tried to move, but Inigo’s hands held her legs firmly in place. She squeezed Kaidan’s hands hard enough he thought his fingers would break as tears fell from the corners of her eyes. Kaidan murmured soothing words to her, trying to keep her calm. 

The heated metal had cauterized the wound as it cut, so there was minimal bleeding and Danica quickly found the bone shard, buried deep along the length of the cut and razor thin. She removed it, placing it in a bowl on the bed next to her, and poured the remaining cure disease potion into the wound. Danica cast her healing spell for the last time and Inigo, Kaidan, and Lucien all watched as the cut stitched closed. Lunara’s grip on Kaidan’s hands went slack, and she stopped shivering. 

“Is she getting better already?” Lucien asked, incredulous..

“Aye, the potions should cure her by morning. She will sleep for the next few days, but she’ll recover,” Danica said. She stood, gathering the items she brought and patting each man’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. I promise. I know you three will not leave her side, which I find admirable, so I will send an acolyte with a dinner tray along soon. Try to eat something and get some rest yourselves. It sounds like you’ve had quite the adventure.” They all nodded and murmured thanks as Danica left the room. 

“So, what now?” Lucien said. “Should we split the coin?”

“It can wait, my friend,” Inigo replied. Lucien nodded and an acolyte carrying a tray overflowing with meat, cheese and sweet rolls, along with two bottles of wine. They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and listening to Lunara’s even breathing, and once they finished, settled into their bedrolls for the night. 

Lucien tried very hard to go to sleep, but his mind hadn’t let go of the story Lunara had told them before they left for Bleak Falls Barrow. He had his suspicions there was more to her story, whether or not she knew it, especially since the Aeresius family were part of the Imperial nobility and had close ties to the emperor. He shook his head, and unable to sleep, sat up and retrieved his supplies to write a letter to his parents.

_ Dear Mother and Father, _

_ My trip thus far has been quite the adventure. I met three travelers at Dead Man’s Drink, the inn in Falkreath. One of them is a restoration mage/alchemist named Lunara, a man who looks like an Akaviri warrior, his name is Kaidan, and a blue Khajiit named Inigo. This will sound terrible, but before I introduced myself I watched them at the inn for a few days. It was hard not to when they left one morning on an errand and returned with almost two dozen refugee girls who were smuggled into Skyrim from Cyrodiil. It turns out; they were on a mission for the Jarl of Falkreath and Lunara was so angry when she found out the Jarl knew about everything that when Kaidan collected their reward; the all agreed to split it between the girls so they could be free to start their own lives. And when the Falkreath guard came to demand her help again, she almost got arrested because she refused and told everyone in the tavern what the Jarl had done. These people are much more than just plain mercenaries and care far more about others than they do about gold. I am very safe with them; I swear it.  _

_ Anyway, I’m writing to you because I learned more about my traveling companion. I don’t want to go into too much detail, but she claims to be a member of the Aeresius family, although she says she was born in Bruma. She was told her father was an officer in the Imperial Army who died before she was born, but she was never told his name and her mother (Marcaella) died in childbirth. Do you know anything about anyone in that family being born in Bruma? From what she says, she lived with an aunt and uncle until she was three years old and bandits attacked their farm and killed them. After that she said she lived in an orphanage and then on the streets of Bruma before coming to Skyrim. These answers, if you have them, are more to sate my curiosity than anything else, since she doesn’t seem to know or care who her family might be.  _

_ I will write again soon, I love you both. _

_ I remain, _

_ Your loving son, _

_ Lucien Flavius _

Lucien rolled up the paper and sealed it with a bit of candle wax. He wanted to give it to the courier right then because it would take weeks for the letter to travel to his parents, and if they had to research his questions, possibly weeks to get an answer back. He wasn’t sure he could wait that long, but decided that would be his punishment for not telling them about almost dying at the hands of a bandit or getting knocked unconscious by a draugr. No need to worry them more. Lucien put his writing items away and laid back down on his bedroll, reshaping his pillow and forcing himself to go to sleep.

**_Two days later_ **

Kaidan woke to an empty bed, and panic seized his chest for a moment until he realized that if the bed was empty, then Lunara must be awake. He scrambled out of bed, putting on his tunic and pulling the soft leather boots she’d given him on over his dark breeches. He left the room to look for her and when he didn’t find her anywhere in the temple, went outside. 

She wasn’t in the courtyard, but it was not even dawn yet and he could hear the clang of a blacksmith hammer, like a beacon telling him where to go. He walked down to the forge and saw her hammering on the back of his armor, sweating and muttering curses.

“Fucking armor is as stubborn as the man who wears it,” she muttered. She heard footsteps behind her and she spun around, her hands going to the daggers in her belt.

“What was that?” Kaidan teased. Lunara ignored the question and went back to beating on the armor. She heated it one last time, putting the finishing touches on the repair and plunging it into the water to cool. Finished, she dried it off and handed it to him. 

“Here, see how it fits now. You said it was like your second skin once, so tell me if it still is,” she said. Kaidan put the armor on over the tunic, fastening it with ease.

“Aye, this is perfect. Thank you,” he said, and she nodded with satisfaction. “What about your armor?”

“Utter trash, I can’t salvage it. I’ll have to forge a new set for me. I have an idea about that though, what do you think?” she asked, handing him her journal. Kaidan swallowed when he saw the drawing. The armor class was light, her preference. He didn’t trust it, but other than having to forge a new set now, her previous armor had done its job to keep her alive. The armor was to be made of black leather and fur and would comprise a pair of breeches and a vest with fur sleeves and a fur belt. There were also straps of leather around each thigh, and Kaidan wondered if that meant she was planning to carry more than just two daggers. He thought that was a great idea, she was good with her bow, but she didn’t practice much. She was better with her daggers, and the skill seemed to come more naturally to her. He felt a twinge of possessiveness at how form fitting the armor seemed to be, but kept his comment about that to himself. She wasn’t his, and she hadn’t asked his opinion about the fit, only the design. 

“It looks great and I think it will suit you, although I still don’t trust light armor myself. I feel like I need to dive in front of every blade and arrow that comes your way. Are you planning anything other than the thigh sheaths?” he asked. She smiled at him, nodding.

“I am. There will be one on the belt in the back and one in each boot. Those daggers will be different sizes, but it will give me more freedom to get up close if I need to. I’m still trying to figure out how to add more sheaths to the vest and not make it easy for an enemy to grab. I’ll probably leave that alone for now and get started on what I have. I’ve already cut the pieces I need and created the daggers, now I just have to stitch everything together and sharpen them,” she said.

“How long have you been awake?” Kaidan said, amazed at how much she’d gotten done in a short time. 

“Oh, I don’t know for sure, but I was up before the moons set. That’s what happens when you sleep for the better part of two days,” she said, grinning at him. She gathered her things, and together they walked back to the temple. 


	59. Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara finishes her new armor and gets summoned to Dragonsreach

Kaidan, Inigo, and Lucien spent the day at Jorrvaskr training and Lunara stayed at the temple to stitch her new armor together. Once she finished, she used the sharpening stone Kaidan had lent her and honed the edges of all her daggers, new and old. The edges glinted in the firelight, making Lunara smile at her reflection in the metal. 

She placed the daggers in their sheaths and changed into her new armor. The fit was perfect; the breeches hugging her hips and thighs in just the right places and the V-shaped neckline in the vest accentuated the curves of her chest and narrow waist. She moved around the small room, squatting, bending, trying to get used to the feel. She felt a little silly moving about like that, but better to find what didn’t work now than in the middle of a battle. 

It was after dark when the men returned, sweating and exhausted from their training. They entered the room joking and teasing each other, and the smell of them quickly overwhelmed her. 

“Oh no, guys. This will not do. Off to the inn baths for you,” she said, grinning at them. Kaidan looked at her, his breath catching in his throat. Her new armor was even better than the image she’d drawn. The others stopped talking and stared too, as she turned a slow circle in the middle of the room. “Well, what do you think?” she said, holding out her arms. 

“It suits you very well,” Inigo said, clearing his throat. She was a gorgeous sight to behold, and the fit of the armor was more than a little distracting, but he thought better than to say so.

“With the way you wear your hair in those braids, you are every bit the image of a shield-maiden,” Lucien said and Lunara beamed at the both of them.

“It’s distracting,” Kaidan said, regretting it as her smile went from a smile to a frown. Lucien and Inigo glared at him. “What? Don’t tell me you didn’t notice?”

Lunara didn’t speak as she grabbed her satchel and fled the room, pushing past him, leaving the smell of lavender soap behind her. Kaidan sighed and watched her as she ran out the door, slamming it. He turned back to Lucien and Inigo, who were both still glaring at him. 

“I’m sorry to say this, but why in Oblivion did you say that to her?” Lucien said, his voice angry. “She worked very hard on that, and the pieces she makes are like her art, so telling her it’s distracting is not a compliment.” He said it as if he was pointing out the obvious and Inigo nodded in agreement. 

“I didn’t intend it as a compliment,” Kaidan growled. “If we’re distracted, we’re dead in a fight. How do you think she’ll feel if one of us gets killed because we are distracted _by her?”_

“It sounds to me like it’s not her problem,” Inigo replied, keeping his voice even. “If you can’t keep your wits about you in battle because a woman is wearing excellently crafted armor, the problem lies with you, my friend. Did I notice how it fit her? Absolutely, I’m not blind—or dead. But that wasn’t the answer she was looking for, and I understood that. You, not so much.” Lucien’s eyes darted between them and although Inigo’s voice was even and gave no hint of anger, the narrowed orange eyes focused on Kaidan told a different story. Kaidan and Inigo stood glaring at each other for a few moments, then Inigo spoke.

“My promise still applies. Treat her badly, and I will end you. This counts as one of those times. You have a choice to make, and I suggest you think long and hard about what you will do, my friend,” he said. Kaidan sighed, running his hands down his face. He grabbed the small bag that contained his city clothes and turned on his heel, leaving the room. Lucien and Inigo stared after him for a moment, then did the same. The three of them walked together in silence down the steps from the courtyard to the marketplace and into the Bannered Mare. 

Hulda waved to them from the kitchen as they entered. “Lunara already paid for baths for the three of you. She’s sitting at the bar if you want to join her.”

“Not bloody likely,” he muttered, stalking toward the door to the bath. Lucien and Inigo sat down on either side of her as Kaidan passed by the bar, not looking at her. Lunara sat there, playing with a wine goblet in her hands. She glanced up when he passed, and her shoulders slumped when he ignored her. She emptied the goblet, then filled it again.

“Did I do something wrong?” she said, not knowing who she was addressing the question toward.

“No, you did nothing wrong, my friend,” Inigo said in a soothing tone. 

“Then why did he say that? I don’t want to be a distraction,” she said. Her voice was shaking, and Lucien wondered if she was trying not to cry. 

“You’re not a distraction, my friend. I mean, you are, but it’s not your fault, and it’s not your problem,” Inigo said, clearing his throat and looking at Lucien for help.

“What he means to say is that you are a very attractive young woman. You really don’t understand the effect you have on people around you. To those easily swayed, well, you are a walking distraction,” Lucien said, smiling at her. She looked up at him, her gray eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Thanks, Lucien,” she said. “But I don’t think that’s what he meant at all. He’s only here because he believes he owes me a life debt and he’s keeping me safe until it’s repaid.”

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Inigo muttered and Lucien gave a slight nod in agreement. Lunara looked at them with confusion but said nothing, taking another drink from her goblet. 

The bath door slammed and Kaidan appeared, his hair loose, falling around his face and framing it in damp waves. He stared at her and tried to speak, but Inigo’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Well, my turn,” Inigo said, getting up from the bar and heading for the bath door. He glanced back at Lucien with a ‘go find anything else to do’ look, then disappeared. Lucien cleared his throat and vacated his bar stool, muttering something. He sat down on the bench across the room with his back to the kitchen and ordered a drink from Saadia.

Kaidan sat down next to Lunara at the bar, unsure of what to say to her, and Hulda set a bottle of ale in front of him without a word. He nodded in thanks and drank deeply, still trying to decide how to apologize. Inigo was right, it wasn’t her problem; it was his. Ever since she’d found that gods damn Amulet of Mara, he couldn’t stop thinking about what might happen if she found someone to marry. Would she still want to be an adventurer? Would her new husband even let her continue? The corners of his mouth curled at the thought of someone trying to forbid her from doing something she wanted. 

At first, he’d had a glimmer of hope that she might consider taking him as her husband, but then reminded himself that he had nothing to offer her. What kind of life would they have together? Bounty hunting and running from the Thalmor? No, he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , do that to her. But he also couldn’t sit by and watch her fall in love with anyone else. Her voice interrupted his tangled thoughts just as he thought his head might explode.

“You smell better now,” she said, a small smile on her lips. She took a small sip from the goblet and set it down on the bar. She didn’t look at him, and he stared at the bottle, absently picking at the corner of the label. 

“I’m sorry, _Asynja_ ,” he said. “I feel like I say that quite a lot. I open my mouth and the wrong thing comes out. I think it’s because I’ve spent so much time alone I don’t really know how to interact with people, especially women. Inigo and Lucien seem to have a better grasp of that, thank the Divines, or I’m sure you would have killed me and fed me to the wolves long before now.” She laughed, but he knew she also felt the truth of what he’d said. 

“As long as you always mean it when you do, it will be all right,” she said. “Everyone makes mistakes and says or does the wrong thing. It’s not what happens, it’s what you do about it that matters.” Kaidan nodded, watching as she drained and refilled her goblet. 

She was drunk now, and she hummed a melody Kaidan didn’t recognize. He didn’t think it was a song she’d sung in public before. Lunara stood up, holding onto the bar for support. Swaying slightly, she walked over to Mikael and asked him something he couldn't hear over the dull roar of the tavern.

Lunara hummed the melody and Mikael repeated it on his lute. “You ready?” she asked, and Mikael nodded. She walked to the other end of the large fire pit in the room and stopped. Inigo tapped Lucien’s arm and gestured toward her. “Watch this, my friend,” he said, his eyes widening in awe mixed with adoration. Lucien watched her, confused. Lunara inhaled deeply and began singing. Inigo didn’t recognize the song, but it didn’t matter. She could sing the entire ‘Herbane’s Bestiary’ book series and it would sound just as beautiful to him.

Lucien recognized the melody instantly and realized why her mother’s name had sounded so familiar. Marcaella Aeresius had been a singer, she travelled all over Cyrodiil performing shows for the other nobles. She was also the mistress of the Acadia School of Music in the Imperial City. He’d studied there for a short time as a lad and remembered it fondly. His excitement at this discovery faded when he remembered Lunara hadn’t known her mother at all. 

The tavern had fallen silent, erupting in cheers and applause when the song ended. Kaidan had turned around on his barstool to face the room, his elbows leaning back on the bar. Lunara looked over to see his eyes on her and she blushed crimson at the look she saw there. She bowed to the crowd and went back to her spot at the bar, draining her goblet and trying to turn down requests for an encore. People dropped coins and trinkets onto the bar in front of her and there was a small mound there by the time the applause had died down. The crowd roared with applause and adoration when she pushed the items in Hulda’s direction and ordered a round for the tavern.

Kaidan raised one eyebrow at what she’d done, but he said nothing as he raised his bottle to his lips. Understanding hit him when he saw her slip out the tavern door unnoticed. He finished his ale, setting the bottle on the counter and nodding to Lucien and Inigo. They went back to the temple, but the room was empty. Where had she gone?

When Lunara entered the room, she smiled shyly at the three faces staring back at her.

“Sorry I had to get out of there for a bit, it was getting hard to breathe,” she said, making a face as she remembered the stench of stale mead and body odor. They all laughed and then readied themselves for bed. 

Lucien argued with himself about telling Lunara what he’d figured out from her performance. He decided against it because she seemed to not like the adoration, although he couldn’t figure out why she performed at all if she didn’t want it. No, she probably wouldn’t believe him, anyway. It would be best to wait until he knew for certain and he hoped his parents' reply would come soon because he feared Lunara would be angry if he kept his knowledge from her for very long. 

  
  


It was just after dawn when the temple doors flew open and Irileth and two other guards entered. Danica looked up from the book she’d been reading and went to greet them.

“Good morning, housecarl, what brings you here?” she asked.

“Lunara, the Jarl is requesting her presence on an urgent matter. Is she here?” Irileth replied.

“Yes, I believe she is still sleeping. I’ll go wake her,” she said, nodding and hurrying toward the sleeping quarters.

Danica knocked and entered the small room the Lunara and her companions shared. They were all asleep and Danica made her way over to the small bed, putting a hand on Lunara’s shoulder to wake her, shaking her slightly. Lunara opened her eyes, blinking to focus, and groaned. Danica backed up as Lunara sat up on the edge of the bed, healing herself from the massive hangover. “What is it?” she whispered, her voice hoarse.

“I’m sorry, Irileth is here. She says the Jarl is requesting your presence,” Danica replied. Lunara nodded with a grim smile. What in Oblivion could he want at this hour? It didn’t matter, she had to go, that was the agreement she’d made. She dressed in her armor and was shoving a dagger in her boot when Kaidan woke. 

“What’s going on?” he said, pushing himself up onto an elbow. 

“Irileth is here, the Jarl has summoned me and I have to go. It’s fine, go back to sleep,” she replied. 

“Not going to happen,” he said. “If he's summoning you, it’s because he needs something taken care of and you agreed to it to protect all of us. No way am I letting you deal with whatever it is alone.” He sat up, putting on his armor, and the noise woke Inigo and Lucien. Blinking, they looked around in confusion. Kaidan explained what was going on and without question they got ready to go too. Lunara smiled at them, and she felt like her heart was about to burst. No matter how they’d felt when she’d first made the agreement with the Jarl, they didn’t question coming with her now to deal with whom knew what. The four of them left the room together and stood before Irileth, who nodded once and turned on her heel, leading them to Dragonsreach.

  
  
  



	60. Dovakiin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and her friends go fight a dragon.

Lunara climbed the stairs to the Jarl’s meeting room behind Irileth, her companions on her heels. Jarl Balgruuf and Farengar were already there, and a guard Lunara didn’t recognize. Lunara stood away from the group, near the stairs. She already didn’t like where this was going.

“Now that everyone is here, what’s this about, Irileth?” Jarl Balgruuf looked at Lunara and she stared back at him with what she hoped as a neutral expression. He turned his attention to Irileth and Lunara resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the Jarl. She chastised herself for being so childish and forced her attention to what Irileth was saying.

“Go on,” Irileth said, “Tell the Jarl what you saw.” The guard was gasping for air like he’d just run all the way from Riverwood. He took deep breaths and sputtered the words.

“There’s a dragon, my lord, near the Western Watchtower,” he said. Lunara wasn’t sure what the Jarl expected to hear, but judging by the shocked look on his face, it wasn’t news that another dragon was nearby. Farengar stepped forward and pelted the guard with questions.

“Where was it going? What was it doing?” he asked.

“I’d take this a bit more serious if I were you,” Irileth snapped. “If that dragon attacks Whiterun, I don’t know that we can stop it.” Farengar nodded and took a step back. Jarl Balgruuf turned his attention back to the guard. 

“Did the dragon attack the watchtower?” he asked.

“No, my lord, it was just circling overhead when I left. I’ve never run so fast in my life,” the guard replied.

“Well done, son, we’ll take it from here. Get yourself down to the barracks for some food and rest,” Balgruuf said. The guard nodded, turned on his heel, and disappeared down the stairs. Lunara and her companions shifted uncomfortably, but the Jarl ignored them. 

“Irileth, take a detachment and go check out the watchtower. This isn’t a death or glory mission; I need to know what we’re dealing with,” he said. 

“Not to worry, my lord, I am the very soul of caution. I’ve already ordered my men to muster near the front gate,” Irileth replied. Balgruuf nodded and turned to Lunara.

“You survived the dragon attack on Helgen, so you have more experience with them than anyone here. You will go with Irileth to help fight this dragon as part of your agreement to aid the city. But, I haven’t forgotten the service you did in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a reward, I have instructed Proventus that you may purchase property in the city. Talk to him if you're interested,” he said, dismissing everyone with a wave of his hand. 

Lunara’s face was crimson with rage as she turned and stalked out of Dragonsreach behind Irileth and she followed her until they reached the Hall of the Dead where Lunara took a hard right into the cemetery and Irileth stopped, waiting for her. 

“I’ll be right behind you,” Lunara said. “I just need a minute; and I will honor the agreement I made with the Jarl, I swear it.” Irileth gave her a suspicious look but nodded and kept walking toward the city gate where her men stood waiting. When she was out of immediate earshot, Lunara turned to her companions and ran her hands down her face in frustration.

“Is he fucking serious right now?! He’s sending me to fight a gods damn dragon! That bastard doesn’t care if I die, only that Irileth doesn’t,” Lunara grumbled. The Jarls of Skyrim were irritating the Oblivion out of her, but what was she going to do? She wanted to scream, cry, and break things, but she settled for a long, loud growl instead. 

“Lunara,” Lucien said. “If we have to fight a dragon, there’s an actual chance one of us might die.” He swallowed hard, looking very pale. 

“I know,” she replied. “You can come along or don’t, but if you do, you may die. If you’re alright with that, then follow me. If not, stay here at the temple and stay safe, and I’ll come back for you if I survive. The same applies to you two.” She looked at Kaidan and Inigo, who stared at her in confusion. “If you want to stay here with Lucien, that’s fine. I’m the only one who agreed to come to the city’s aid. I can’t ask you guys to do this.”

“You didn’t ask,” Kaidan said. There was a look in his eyes that Lunara didn’t recognize and it made her stomach do flips. What in Oblivion was wrong with her? Now was not the time for nonsense. Kaidan spoke again, jerking her out of her thoughts.

“You didn’t ask, but I’m with you all the way. And if we get eaten by a dragon, we’ll meet again in Aetherius,” he said, a half-grin on his face. 

“Me too, my friend,” Inigo said. “Til the end.” 

Lunara didn’t know what to say as tears filled her eyes. She hadn’t expected them to respond this way, especially after her behavior at Bleak Falls Tower. She said a prayer of thanks and it was strange; for once it felt like a genuine prayer, not one of those things she’d say just in case there’s something—or someone listening. 

“I’m coming too,” Lucien stammered. “If we die, we’ll do it together.”

“Well, I’m glad we can be so optimistic about our chances of survival. How about we even the odds a bit?” Lunara said, running toward Jorrvaskr. 

“What in bloody Oblivion is she doing?” Lucien puzzled, as Kaidan and Inigo grinned.

“She’s evening the odds, my friend,” Inigo replied, as he and Kaidan started toward Jorrvaskr behind her. Lucien followed them, still confused about what evening the odds meant. When Lunara got Jorrvaskr, she heard sounds coming from the training yard. 

“Hopefully everyone is out here,” she muttered, going around to the back of the mead hall. All the Companions except Kodlak were outside, and she praised her luck. 

“Hey, everybody, listen up if you want something to do other than hit a practice dummy all day! You won’t earn any gold, but you get the glory of helping to take down a dragon!” she said. 

“A dragon? Really?” Farkas said as Lunara nodded in response. 

“It’s near the Western Watchtower. We’re traveling there now with Irileth and a guard detachment, but after what we saw at Helgen, we’ll need everyone we can get.”

“You had me at ‘dragon’, woman,” Farkas said, grinning at her and Lunara beamed at him.

Lunara and the others left Jorrvaskr and reached the city gate just as Irileth finished her pre-battle speech to the guard detachment. 

“Let’s move out!” She yelled. As Lunara started through the gates of the city, she saw the line of Companions walking down the major road toward them with Vilkas in the lead. 

“Glad you could make it,” she said, smiling at him and to her surprise he smiled back. 

“Come now, I couldn’t call myself a Companion if I sat out on an opportunity to kill a dragon and besides, I couldn’t let you guys have all the glory, now could I?” he said.

“Well, let’s get to it then,” Lunara said.

“Lead the way,” he said, gesturing to the road. 

They caught up with Irileth’s detachment and within an hour were standing at the designated meeting site. Flames engulfed part of the watchtower the smell of burning wood, grass, and charred flesh filled the air. Everyone shifted, casting nervous glances at the sky.

“Well, there’s no sign of the dragon now, but it sure looks like it's been here. Spread out, search for survivors,” Irileth commanded. Lunara and her group readied their weapons and headed for the watchtower. They reached the base of the broken stairs when Lunara saw three guards crouched inside the tower. 

“Get in here quick, the dragon’s coming back. It just grabbed Froki when he tried to make a run for it,” one guard stammered as a thunderous roar erupted from behind the tower. “Kynareth save us, here he comes again!”

Lunara murmured her own prayer to Kynareth and ran outside to get a better look. The dragon circled the watchtower, breathing a stream of fire across the plains and igniting the dry grass. There were screams of agony as men burned alive, while others tried to hit it with arrows. Lunara watched in horror as one by one the guards fell, but the dragon wasn’t going down. The dragon roared, and Lunara thought she heard it say actual words.

**"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!"** [My overlord will devour your souls in Sovngarde]

Was the dragon _speaking_? The only word she understood was Sovngarde, so she could only guess it said it would kill them all. 

“Listen up! Anyone who can hear me, aim for its wings. If we can ground it, we might have a chance. On my mark!” Lunara yelled over the sounds of screaming and fire. The dragon roared again, but it sounded to Lunara like it was laughing. 

**"Brit grah."** [Beautiful battle]

Lunara watched the dragon make another lazy circle around the tower, and slinging her bow onto her back, unsheathed the daggers on her hips. Her aim was better with them, anyway. With a glance over her shoulder at her friends, she ran into the open field across from the tower, waving her arms and screaming Imperial curses, trying to get the dragon’s attention. 

“Hey you flying lizard, come down here and fight me! What’s wrong? Afraid some tiny humans might take you down? Come on, come show me what a tough dragon you are!” Lunara screamed.

“What the fuck does she think she’s doing?” Kaidan yelled, scowling. “Has she gone mad?” Inigo shrugged, firing arrows as fast as he could pull the bowstring, torn between trying to see what would happen next, and not getting himself killed.

Lunara had caught the dragon’s attention, and it glided toward her like it had all of eternity to kill them. She guessed when one got to be as old as a dragon, time is relative. The dragon came closer, and she flipped her daggers to hold them both by the blades. This was a long shot, and she knew it. Lunara just hoped her friends would forgive her if she got herself killed. The dragon hovered in the air above her, its wings flapping in a steady rhythm. It opened its mouth, a gravelly roar escaping its jaws.

**“Mal joor hi fen ni krii zu’u!”** [Small mortal, you will not kill me]

She couldn’t understand the words, but felt them regardless. The damned dragon was taunting her! The dragon roared and opened its jaws, fire building in its throat. Hands sweaty, she gripped her daggers tighter and prayed from the darkest parts of her soul she didn’t miss.

“NOW!,” she screamed, throwing the dagger in her left hand. Lodged in the underside of its jaw, the dagger looked like a ridiculous ebony whisker. The remaining warriors pelted the dragon’s wings with arrows, shredding the thin membranes. It tried to fly away, but the torn wings would not carry its body any longer and it crashed into the ground, cratering the surrounding earth. Lunara unsheathed the dagger from her left thigh and let out a scream as she ran toward the grounded dragon.

The others slashed at the dragon with their swords and axes, trying to stay out of reach of its teeth, claws, and swinging tail. Their steel did only minor damage to the tough dragon hide, but was effective in annoying the hide's owner. Jaws snapping, the dragon tried to fend off the invasion, and made long swipes with its tail, sending warriors flying into the burning grass. 

“Enough, this ends now,” Lunara yelled, and the dragon turned its attention toward her. She threw one of her daggers, hitting the dragon in the eye and blinding it. It roared, trying to crawl away, but she was fast. She twisted and jerked it out, the dragon lowering its head and she used the opportunity to climb onto its neck. Unsheathing the dagger from her belt, she plunged them both into the soft spot where the neck meets the skull. The dragon roared and thrashed, trying to shake her off. She held on as tight as she could to the daggers, her body flying around like a child’s rag doll. Kaidan watched, seeing what Lunara had done, but her daggers weren’t long enough to kill the dragon and if she fell it would be the end of her. He looked around, but couldn’t see Inigo or Lucien anywhere and hoped they were still alive.

“Hey!” He yelled to Farkas and Vilkas, who stopped stabbing the dragon to watch Lunara’s stunt. “She needs help, let’s go!” The three of them ran toward the dragon on its now blind side. As it lifted its head to give Lunara a final shake, Farkas ran under its exposed neck, greatsword slicing just under the jaw. Coppery blood splattered on Farkas as the dragon roared. Vilkas followed his twin, his weapon following the wound, opening it further. The dragon shook his head, blood splashing to the ground in a sanguine waterfall, and Lunara lost her grip, tumbling and crashing into the tall grass. 

Lunara struggled to regain the breath she’d lost from her unfortunate meeting with the ground. The dragon spotted her with its remaining good eye, opening its mouth to release its fire as Lunara scrambled backwards, trying to get out of the way, but there was no way she could move fast enough to get out of the path. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Divines her death would be quick and she wouldn’t scream in agony the way some others had done. She waited, but the roar of fire didn’t come. Instead, there was a loud crash, followed by cheers. She opened her eyes to see Kaidan standing next to the dragon, panting and sweating, his nodachi jammed to the hilt in the dragon’s blind eye.

Inigo appeared from the back of the dragon, followed by Lucien, who ran to help Lunara up. “Are you alright?” Lucien asked, frowning with concern and Lunara nodded.

“I think so,” she said, checking her armor for damage. Finding none, she turned toward Kaidan and opened her mouth to speak, but only a strangled scream escaped her lips. The dragon was on fire. Flames licked the dragon’s body as its flesh burned away, embers and ash floating on the wind, leaving nothing but bones. Her daggers clattered to the ground under the skeleton as colorful swirling tendrils of light floated from the dragon toward Lunara. 

Lunara watched in awe as the light swirled from the dragon and floated toward her. The deafening roar in her ears drowned everything else, and she felt an intense rush of power as the dragon's knowledge and memories flooded her mind. As the tendrils of light faded, she fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. She stood up and looked into the awe-stricken faces of her friends and the remaining guards.

“You must be—Dragonborn,” one guard breathed.

“What do you mean?” Lunara replied.

“In the very oldest tales, it is said that the Dragonborn could slay dragons and absorb their power. That’s what you did, right?” he asked.

“I-I don’t know,” she said. She held her hands in front of her, staring at them as though she might turn into a dragon herself at any moment.

“Try to shout, that will tell us,” he said as Lunara gazed at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Only a Dragonborn can shout the way the Greybeards do, without training.” he explained.

Lunara turned away from the group of people who had surrounded her, toward the empty plains of Whiterun. She didn’t know what she needed to do to shout, but she thought it had to be more complicated than just screaming to the sky. _Fus,_ The word on the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow flooded her mind, reverberating with such an intensity she thought her head might explode. Not knowing what else to do, she held out her arms and tilted her face to the sky, letting the word flow from her soul and out of her mouth. A wave of force emanated from her body, disappearing into the clouds. She coughed, a violent fit that left her throat raw and her lungs screaming for air.

Turning back to the group of people, her face darkened when she saw several guards had bent themselves on one knee, their heads bowed.

“You really are, Dragonborn. It is an honor,” the guard from earlier breathed, looking up at her from his kneeling position. Lunara sighed in frustration. Why were they kneeling?

“All of you, get up,” she said, but no one moved. 

“Damn it, get up now!” she said again, and after casting apprehensive looks at each other, the guardsmen did as she demanded, murmuring to themselves. Lunara’s hands were shaking, and she crossed her arms over her chest to hide them as Irileth moved toward her.

“That was the hairiest fight I’ve been in, and I’ve been in more than a few. You and your group get back to Dragonsreach and report to the Jarl. He’ll want to know what’s happened here,” she said, and not waiting for a reply, turned toward the guards and issued her orders. 

Lunara turned to her friends, who were all staring at her in slack-jawed awe. Except Lucien, who was busy trying to remove a sizeable piece of bone from the dragon’s skeleton. She rolled her eyes at them. Gods damn it to Oblivion, why did they have to stare so? “What?” she demanded. 

“That was a dragon. Those things were said to be lost to the ages, but it was here and you took it’s very life force,” Kaidan said in amazement, but Lunara detected a glimmer of apprehension in his eyes. She stared at him, unblinking, for several moments. When the silence became awkward, Inigo cleared his throat and broke it.

“Are you alright, my friend?” he asked. “You don’t seem injured, but that did not look natural.” 

“I-I’m fine, I think,” she replied. She glanced at the twins, who stared back at her in silence. She suppressed a growl and said nothing, stomping off away from all of them toward Whiterun. She was surrounded by people, and yet somehow had never felt more alone. Memories of her near death vision flickered through her mind. What did it all mean? Was this what Solara had been trying to tell her? Surely not!

The others looked at each other and shrugged, following her and keeping a short distance between them. As they reached the stables, the ground shook and a clap of thunder rolled down from the top of the mountain. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, but Lunara heard three distinct sounds.

**_“DOV-A-KIIN!”_ **


	61. Companion, Protector, Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara receives a gift from the Jarl for her service and Kaidan has something to say.

The great hall of Dragonsreach fell silent as Lunara, Lucien, Inigo, and Kaidan approached the Jarl’s throne. Jarl Balgruuf sat on it, looking bored, until he saw the four of them approaching. 

“How was the watchtower? Did you kill the dragon?” he asked. 

“Well, the dragon destroyed the watchtower, but we killed it so I’d call that a win,” Lunara said, gesturing to her three companions. 

“I see, did anything else happen while you were there?” he asked. His eyes watched Lunara with such intensity, she struggled to return the gaze.

“When the dragon died, I absorbed some sort of power from it. The men called me—Dragonborn?” Lunara said, shrugging. 

“So it is true. The greybeards  _ were  _ summoning you to High Hrothgar. Such a thing hasn’t happened in centuries at least,” he breathed. 

“The greybeards?” she asked, puzzled.

“They live in a monastery at the top of High Hrothgar and study the Way of the Voice. They summoned you, so you must go at once. There’s no refusing the summons of the greybeards,” Balgruuf replied. Lunara lifted an eyebrow, she’d go to High Hrothgar when and if she decided to, and not before. Exhaustion overwhelmed her, and all she wanted to do right now was take a bath and find a bed. She had turned to leave, thinking he had dismissed her, when Balgruuf spoke again. 

“For your service to the city, I name you Thane of Whiterun and present you with the key to Breezehome. When I told Proventus you could purchase property, I didn’t realize I’d need you to uphold your end of the deal the way you have, so I decided it would be a gift to you instead. It’s the empty house next door to Adrianne’s forge,” he said, and Proventus stepped forward, smiling, and pressed a brass key into her hands. She took it, turning it over in her hands, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Also, I’ve assigned Lydia to be your new housecarl. She was part of my guard detail here at the palace, and I think you’ll find her most useful,” he said, bowing his head to indicate he had dismissed her. She returned the gesture and headed for the doors of the palace, not looking to see if her companions followed. As she approached the Dragonsreach doors, a tall, raven-haired Nord woman approached her. 

“The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl, it’s an honor to serve you,” the woman said.

“So you’re Lydia? I’m a Thane; what does that even mean?” Lunara asked, staring at the key.

“It means that you are someone of great importance to Whiterun Hold and its people,” Lydia said.

“What does a housecarl do?” Lunara asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She worried that she wouldn’t like the answer.

“I am sworn to defend you, and all you own with my life,” Lydia replied, bowing her head. 

“Alright, here’s the thing. No one is with me if they don’t want to be. I don’t give a damn what the Jarl says. If this isn’t what you want to do, I will release you from my service, no questions asked,” Lunara said and Lydia nodded, her eyes thoughtful.

“I’ll keep that in mind, for now, if it’s alright with you, I’ll stay,” she said. Lunara nodded once in response, then turned to her companions. 

“This is Kaidan, Lucien, and the blue Khajiit is Inigo,” Lunara said, pointing at each of them.

“Nice to meet you all,” Lydia said, bowing her head to them. They each returned the gesture and Lunara cleared her throat. 

“Now that we have the introductions out of the way, shall we go check out the house?” she said, wiggling the key between her fingers. 

Breezehome had not been what she’d expected. Lunara wasn’t sure what she had expected, a locked up house with dust, cobwebs, and Divines knew what else was what she thought she was getting, but the house was the opposite. Cozy, warm and inviting were the words that came to mind as she opened the door and she and her companions spilled into the house. 

“You guys make yourselves at home, this house is just as much yours as mine,” Lunara said, her eyes scanning the room. 

She wandered around, taking in the place. On the first floor was the living and dining area and a stocked bar and alchemy table. There was a bath in the basement, and a room with several beds. Lydia’s quarters on the left at the bottom of the stairs. On the second floor was a loft area, complete with an enchanting table, and her bedroom. The emotions overwhelmed her, and she sank onto the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“What’s wrong,  _ Asynja _ ?” Kaidan asked, sitting next to her. He hadn’t taken off his armor yet, and she noted the contrast between the hard steel and the soft bed. She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Nothing, it’s just... overwhelming. I haven’t had an actual home since my aunt and uncle died and I haven’t had a bed of my own in several years. Most nights I didn’t know if I’d even have a bed to sleep in.,” she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He touched her face, so gentle she wasn’t even sure he had done it; then he let his hand drop and stared straight ahead. 

“Look, I, uh, I’ve been meaning to speak with you about something,” he said, clearing his throat. 

“It sounds important, what is it?” she said, her eyebrows knitting together in a frown as he cleared his throat.

“Okay, here goes. When we first started traveling together, I swore a life debt to you,” Kaidan began.

“I know, I told you then and I’m telling you now, I never felt like you owed me anything,” Lunara replied, noticing that he refused to look at her.

“Right, well, after everything we’ve been through so far, some would say that debt has long since been repaid,” he said as he stared at his hands.

“Wait, you want to leave?” she asked, surprised. Lunara didn’t know what he wanted to talk to her about, but she never thought he’d say he wanted to leave. She closed her eyes and counted to five, waiting for him to answer. 

“No, no, that’s not what I was getting at,” Kaidan said. “I’ve been on my own for a long time and I never thought I’d be where I am right now. Since I’ve met you and Inigo I’ve started to carve out a place for myself in this world and I’ve come to learn what it means to care about someone enough that you’d put their life before your own. There are many ways to save a life,  _ Asynja  _ , and you’ve saved mine in more ways than you can ever imagine. What I’m trying to say is, will you accept me as an ally and not just a mercenary for hire?” He looked at her, his crimson eyes filled with apprehension, waiting for an answer. Tears streamed down Lunara’s cheeks as she smiled at him.

“You stupid, stupid man,” she said, shaking her head, still smiling at him. “If you want to go, you can go, I won’t force you to stay, you ought to know that by now,” she said, holding up her hand to stop him as he tried to leave.

_ “But _ , you should know that I’ve never thought of you as a mercenary for hire; you were always my ally, and you became so much more to me the more I knew you. You didn’t even have to ask. You are my ally, my friend, protector, and my companion. I mean come on, I tried to kill you, and you still stayed. Why did you do that?” she said. Kaidan looked at her for a long moment, a look in his eyes that Lunara didn’t recognize. 

“Because I know what it’s like to feel you’re lost, and no one should have to go through that alone,” he said, his voice thick. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat as Lunara took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. 

“Well, I never told you, but thank you for staying with me. I thought you guys would leave me on the side of that mountain, and I would have deserved it, but you didn’t and I love you all for it. So much,” she said, her lip quivering as she planted a light kiss on the back of his hand and a shiver went up his spine at the feel of her lips on his skin. 

“We would never leave you, my friend,” Inigo said, and Lunara turned to look at him. He leaned against the doorjamb, Lucien peeking over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, you’ve never left one of us, even went we were stupid and distracted and got knifed by a bandit,” he said, as everyone chuckled.

“In all seriousness though, you took a chance on taking me with you when you left Falkreath and I will be forever grateful,” he said as Inigo threw his arm around Lucien’s shoulders. 

“I think this calls for a celebration and there’s a full bar downstairs,” Inigo said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows. Lunara laughed and stood up. 

“I agree, but first, I need a bath and so do you guys,” she said, wrinkling her nose at the smell permeating the room.

“Aye, that we do,” Kaidan said.

After everyone had bathed, they sat around the dining table, drinks in hand, telling Lydia stories of their adventure so far. She listened, smiling, but said little. Lunara noticed she didn’t speak much and seemed uncomfortable. 

“Is something wrong Lydia? You seem upset,” Lunara asked, during a pause in their laughter. 

“No, my Thane, you need not worry about me, I’m fine,” Lydia replied, rolling the bottle of mead in her hands. 

“Please, call me Lunara. I don’t think you are fine, what’s wrong? You can speak freely here,” Lunara said, taking a long drink from the wine bottle. She saw no need to mess with the pretense of a goblet in her home. Lydia set her mead bottle down and stood up.

“My Thane—Lunara,” she corrected herself, “The last Thane I served was—different from you. He,well—he had certain expectations of his housecarl.” Lunara felt her cheeks grow hot with anger, but she let Lydia continue. She knew all too well what someone in a position of power could demand from a subordinate.

“He expected servants to stay out of the way and well, I was to follow his orders without question. This,” she gestured around the table, “never would have happened. I have to admit, I’m uncomfortable because I don’t know what to expect from any of you,” Lydia said, sitting back down in her chair and keeping her eyes fixed on the bottle in her hands. The room fell silent, and Lydia blushed.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood. Forgive me,” she said, standing up again. Lunara put a gentle hand on her arm.

“Please stay, you have nothing to fear from any of us. I won’t hurt you and neither will they no matter how drunk they get, at least not if they want to keep their balls intact,” she said, grinning. A chorus of enthusiastic nods went around the table.

“We have no doubt whatsoever that she’d do it,” Kaidan said. “I’ve come close to losing mine once, but she expects nothing that you don’t give.” He raised his mug of ale in a toast and the others did too, then everyone took a long drink.

“Thank you,” Lydia said. “I’m glad to know that.” She took a drink from her bottle and added, “I’d also like to hear the story of how you almost lost your balls.” She smiled at Kaidan as laughter erupted around the table. Kaidan cleared his throat, “Well,” he said, and launched into the story.

Several hours and several bottles of alcohol later, two of the beds in the basement held a very drunk Lucien and Inigo, Lydia had retired to her room, and left Kaidan and Lunara alone at the table. Kaidan stood up, stumbling, and Lunara almost fell over giggling at him. 

“Let’s see you try it then,” he said, his eyebrows scowling, but his lips curled into a slight smile. She stood up and fell over into him, catching him off guard and sending them both crashing to the floor, Lunara landing on top of him. They stayed that way for a minute, stupid grins on both of their faces, and Kaidan’s arms wrapped around her, before Lunara moved to get up. Kaidan’s grip on her tightened and she tensed. 

“Do you want me to let go?” he whispered. He loosened his grip and felt her body relax. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol talking, but she had the fleeting thought she could spend her life this way, here, with him. A wave of sadness washed over her as she realized he probably didn’t feel the same way about her, and she shoved the thought back to the recesses of her mind. She didn’t want to face that right now, all she wanted was to be here with him as long as she could. She raised her head to look up at him, and his eyes were closed. He looked almost peaceful, the lines of worry gone from his face. She moved, and he opened his eyes.

“Well, there’s no point in sleeping down here on the floor when there’s a perfectly good bed upstairs,” she said, her eyes dancing with laughter. 

“Oh, how do you plan to get up the stairs when you can’t stand up straight, hmm?” he teased, laughter dancing in his crimson eyes.

“I’m gonna crawl,” Lunara replied, giggling. She pushed herself off him and he watched in surprise as she crawled across the floor and started up the stairs.

“Guess I’m headed down,” he said, heading for the stairs to the basement, as Lunara stuck her lip out, pouting. 

“You don’t want to come with me?” she asked, worried what his answer would be. 

“I do,  _ Asynja _ , very much, but we’ve had too much alcohol and I don’t trust myself tonight. It’s better if I go downstairs,” he replied. He saw the hurt look in her eyes, but he didn’t want there to be any regrets in the morning. He knew no matter what he’d regret nothing, because his heart was already hers, but he wasn’t sure about her. Lunara’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“If I heal us so we’re not so drunk, will you come with me?” she asked, the light of the chandelier glinting in her eyes. His mouth went dry and all he could do was nod. He made his way over to her, and she put her hands on either side of his head and cast her spell. The room stopped spinning and became only slightly out of focus; then she did the same to herself. 

Her heart was pounding as she stood up without stumbling and held out her hand to him. He took it and together they went upstairs. She sat on the bed as he locked the door behind him. When he turned toward her, he couldn’t help but think she looked like a scared animal. He sat down beside her, taking her face in his hands.

“Are you alright?” he asked. “You know we don’t have to do anything, but if we do, I will still be here in the morning.” His thumbs stroked her face, and she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in his touch. 

“No, but it’s not what you think. I want to, it’s just that...” she whispered, her voice trailing off. She paused, knowing the next thing she said would break the spell they had both fallen under.

“Just what?” Kaidan said, frowning. 

“It’s just that when Valuxus held me captive he raped and tortured me for months so I’m scared now. I know you’re not him, but I can’t help it. I’m so sorry,” she said, tears falling onto her cheeks. He brushed them away, looking in her eyes. 

“I will never hurt you,  _ Asynja _ , I would rather die,” he said, his voice low and hoarse; then he kissed her, soft and slow. She buried her fingers in his hair and opened her mouth to let him in, feeling drunk and dizzy. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers, trying to slow his heart. It was taking all of his self control not to throw her down on the bed and take her right that second. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, praying she wouldn’t change her mind. Saying nothing, she stood up, dropping her robes to the floor and climbed under the furs. He stared at her for a moment as she grinned at him, before stripping off his own clothes and crawling into the bed beside her.

Kaidan didn’t know how long they laid there afterward, and he didn’t care. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart as he traced his fingers in long strokes up and down her back, letting out slight whimpers as the gooseflesh followed where he touched her skin, and he kissed the top of her head. She rolled off him, one of his arms still beneath her and propped herself on one elbow to study his face. His eyes were closed, but there was a soft smile on the corners of his lips and he continued to run his hand up and down her back, making her shiver. They didn’t speak, they’d already said everything they needed to, so instead she laid her head in the crook of his arm and fell asleep in minutes, Kaidan close behind her.

  
  



	62. Gone Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara goes to High Hrothgar, leaving her friends behind.

Three hours later, Lunara woke, still wrapped in Kaidan’s embrace. She slid out of the bed, pulling on her robes, and sat down at the small writing desk across from the bed. Tears pricked her eyes as she took out four rolls of paper, a quill, and her inkwell. She glanced over at the bed where Kaidan lay, looking peaceful and relaxed in sleep. Tears fell onto her cheeks as she looked at the man who had stolen her heart, knowing what she was about to do would break his. She turned back to her task, her quill scratching as she wrote.

_Dear Lydia,_

_I am going to High Hrothgar and I don’t know how long I’ll be there. I ask that you give my friends these letters and tell them where I’ve gone. I know you said you’d like to stay in my service, but if you change your mind and want to leave, just give a letter to Lucien. He can put it in the supply chest and I can summon it there. Thank you for your service and please look after them to the best of your ability. They are my friends, but more importantly, they are the only family I have and they will not take my leaving very well._

_Thank you,_

_Lunara_

_************************************************************************************************************_

_Dear Inigo,_

_As you know already, I’ve gone to High Hrothgar. I’m sorry I didn’t take you guys with me, but I don’t know how long I’ll be there. Please stay here at Breezehome as long as you wish. This home is just as much yours, Lucien’s, and Kaidan’s as it is mine. If it wasn’t for you guys saving me twice in the barrow or you throwing me on my ass outside the tower, or fighting the dragon with me, I wouldn’t have it at all. So, thank you for everything my friend, and I will return as soon as I am able. Take care of each other while I’m gone, especially Kaidan. He won’t take me leaving this way very well. If you want to send me letters, have Lucien put them in the supply chest and I will get them. I love you, my friend._

_Lunara_

_************************************************************************************************************_

_Dear Lucien,_

_I’ve gone to High Hrothgar and I don’t know how long I will be there. I’m sorry to have left this way, but please make yourself at home here. This house belongs to all of us. Take care of each other while I’m gone, especially Kaidan. He’ll need both you and Inigo. I’ve told all of them to give any letters they want to send me to you to put in the supply chest. Our relationship may have started as a business arrangement, but I now consider you one of my best friends. I love you, and I will return as soon as I can._

_Lunara_

_************************************************************************************************************_

_Dear Kaidan,_

_I’m sorry for leaving this way, but I couldn’t bear to say goodbye to you. I know I’m being a coward, but please understand that no matter what, me leaving would hurt. This way or in person would have made little difference other than you could try to stop me or insist on coming with me, but this is something I must do alone and once you’ve finished being hurt and angry with me, you’ll understand that better than the others. You mean so much to me and I hope you can forgive me and you’ll be there when I return, but if you can’t I’ll understand that too. Please stay here and help the others. This house is all of ours, and you are welcome here. You’re the one that landed the killing blow to that dragon, I just absorbed its soul. Take care of each other while I’m gone and if you’re feeling up to it, you can have Lucien put a letter in the chest. No matter whether you stay or go, you will always be my companion, my protector, my lover, and my best friend. Stay safe and I hope to see you soon._

_Lunara_

  
  


Lunara folded each letter and sealed it with a bit of candle wax, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew she was being a coward by leaving them this way, but as much as her heart was breaking now, she wouldn’t be able to bear looking them in the eyes and having them insist on coming with her. It wasn’t fair to ask them to, since she didn’t even know how long she’d have to be there, or even what would come after. No, it was better this way; she told herself. _Better for whom?_ the little voice quipped, but she shoved it down onto the ever growing emotional pile of stuff to sort out later. 

Dressed in her armor, she threw her cloak around her shoulders, tiptoeing out of the room and down the stairs. Leaving the letters on the table for Lydia, she slipped out the front door, closing it with a small click behind her. Wiping tears from her eyes, she ran to the stables, climbed on Allie, and nudged the horse into a gallop toward the mountain pass and Ivarstead.

Lydia woke before the rest of the house, checking in to see if Lucien and Inigo were still in bed before climbing the stairs, and assuming Kaidan had slept upstairs with her Thane, set about making breakfast for everyone. She went to gather ingredients for the meal when she spotted the stack of letters on the table, addressed to each of them. Breaking the seal on hers and reading it twice to make sure she understood Lunara’s instructions, Lydia sat down, shaking her head in bewilderment. Why would she leave them without saying a proper goodbye? After several minutes of contemplation, she set about her duty to run the house in her Thane’s absence, starting with making its inhabitants breakfast. 

One hour later, the smell of food had roused the two hungover men from downstairs. They plopped down at the table, as Lydia set a bowl of vegetable soup and a mug of ale in front of them. Kaidan made his way downstairs looking for Lunara, feeling and looking better than the other two. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around for her, arms out in question.

“Where is she?” Kaidan asked, and Lucien and Inigo shrugged. Odd, but not out of the question, he guessed. Lydia’s lips stretched to a thin line as she gestured for him to sit down and she served him food and ale. Once they finished eating and cleared the table, Lydia took a deep breath and asked them all to sit back down. Wearing quizzical looks, they did as she asked. 

“Lunara’s gone to High Hrothgar. She left before I woke up this morning, and she asked me to give each of you these. She left me one too,” Lydia said, handing each of them the letter that belonged to them. 

“She did what?!,” Kaidan said, fury in his eyes. “Why?” 

“I don’t know, she didn’t say in her letter to me. Maybe she did in the one she left for you,” Lydia replied. He didn’t reply, leaving the letter laying on the table in front of him, and standing up so fast he knocked the chair over and went upstairs to change into his armor. Blind fury coursed through him as he tried to understand what had made her leave. Was she afraid? Did she regret what happened between them? He had to get out of there before he smashed everything. How could she leave like that? Dressed in his armor, he stomped down the stairs and his hand was on the door latch when Inigo spoke up, holding the letter Lunara had written him. 

“You should read the letter my friend, maybe she explains why in yours,” Inigo said.

“I don’t give a damn why she left; she did, and that’s it, end of story. She can stay gone for all I care,” Kaidan growled, moving to open the door. Inigo jumped up from the table, and grabbing Kaidan’s letter, crossed the room and slammed the door shut before Kaidan could get outside. 

“I get that you’re angry my friend, but read the damn letter—for all of us,” Inigo said, pressing the letter into the chestplate of his armor with one finger. “Afterword, feel all the feelings you want, but don’t do anything stupid that she couldn’t forgive herself, or you, for.”

Sighing, Kaidan sank into the wooden chair next to the door and broke the seal on the letter. Angry as he was at her leaving, deep down he knew she had her reasons. He just wished she’d let him say goodbye. As he read the letter, angry tears pricked the corner of his eyes, and when he finished reading, he dropped the open letter on the table and stood up, placing his hand on the door latch, and glancing over his shoulder to Inigo and Lucien.

“If you want to read it, go ahead. I can’t breathe in here, I’m going hunting and I’ll be back in a few days. I need to think,” he said.

“Stay safe, my friend, and come home soon,” Inigo replied, nodding. Kaidan straightened his shoulders and disappeared out the door.

“You’re just going to let him go?” Lucien inquired. “Lunara specifically said he would take this hard, and we needed to look after him.”

“I know what she said my friend, but sometimes taking care of someone means giving them space,” Inigo said, picking up Lunara's letter to Kaidan, skimming it. His eyes widened a little when he read ‘my lover’, but he said nothing, and held the letter out to Lucien to read. Feeling like an intruder, he took the letter from Inigo and read it. When he finished, he folded it and laid it on the table where Kaidan had left it.

“She didn’t tell any of us why she left this way,” Lucien muttered, his mouth curved down in a pout.

“Don’t look like that. She told each of us why, my friend. It would have been too hard for her to leave us behind when we all would have insisted on coming with her, just like we do on every other adventure she goes on. I’m sure the risk of dying on this adventure is lower than the others she’s agreed to. I mean, she’s going to a monastery; we would have gone insane with boredom after a few days, if they’d even let us stay at all. Who knows, that may be how long she’s gone. But what if she’s up there for months, or years? I would guess that having a large Akaviri looking warrior in a place of peace would not set well with a group of monks,” Inigo said, and Lucien’s eyes widened as he realized what Inigo meant. 

“I see. Yes, you’re probably right. But what about Kaidan? What are we to do about him?” Lucien asked.

“Nothing my friend, we’ll be here for him if he wants it, and even if he doesn’t, because that’s what Lunara asked us to do. If he’s not back in a week’s time, then I’ll worry. But, in case you didn’t notice, he is more than capable of handling himself, even without us,” Inigo replied. Lucien nodded and blew out a sigh. Fine, he’d make the most of the free time he had, starting with reading everything on her bookshelves.

**_Four days later.._ **

Teeth chattering, Lunara pulled her cloak tighter against the biting wind as she opened the chest at the bottom of the steps, dropping Klimmek’s bag of supplies into it. Lunara left her horse stabled in Ivarstead, both for the horse’s safety and her own, and left instructions to the innkeeper to send Allie back to Whiterun with the next carriage that came through town.She’d been right to do it, as a blizzard blew in three-quarters of the way up the mountain that delayed her for more than a day. She’d almost frozen to death in that tent, and without shelter, her horse surely would have.

Lunara pushed the thoughts of the last few days from her mind and climbed the steps to the doors of the monastery and she pushed them open, and the heavy doors swung open with a scraping creak and shut behind her. The stone walls blocked out the sound of the wind, but her breath blew out in puffs in the frosty air inside. She walked into the main room, turning and taking in the surroundings, her footsteps echoing off the high stone ceilings. 

She jumped and spun around when a voice spoke from the shadows and a bearded man with a wrinkled face and hooded gray robes stepped into the light in the center of the large room and a laugh threatened to burst out of her when she saw the color, because _of course_ their robes were gray.

“So... a Dragonborn appears, at this moment of the turning of the age,” he said, his voice sounding like boots on fresh snow and Lunara swallowed.

“I-I’m answering your summons,” she replied, as three other robed men appeared from the shadows. 

“We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice,” he replied. Lunara hesitated, she’d only ever shouted the one time, and it was outside. She didn’t think it was wise to try it indoors, and seeing her look of apprehension, the man spoke again.

“Do not be afraid. Your Shout will not harm us,” he said. Lunara nodded, trying to remember what she’d done on the plains to call forth the shout. Focusing on the shout, it filled her mind, reverberating with its purpose, and flowed from her soul and out of her mouth, hitting the robed men and knocking them backwards. Clay pots went flying, shattering against the stone walls, and Lunara clasped her hands over her mouth. What had she done? The men seemed not to notice the mess she’d made, straightening themselves and moving closer to her, and the original man spoke again.

“Dragonborn, it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now, tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?” he asked. Lunara blinked at him, confusion etching her features.

“I want to understand what it means to be Dragonborn,” she replied, thinking it best not to mention that her dead sister told her it was her destiny to save all of Tamriel. 

“We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you,” Master Arngeir said, watching Lunara as she chewed on her lip, trying to absorb all the information being presented to her and make sense of it.

“You mean I’m not the only one?” she asked, frowning.

“You are not the first. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortalkind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age... that is not ours to know. You are the only one that has been revealed thus far. That is all I can say,” Arngeir said. 

“I see. I’m ready to learn,” she said, straightening her shoulders. She wanted to get the training over with so she could get back to her friends and get on with whatever Solara had referred to as her ‘great destiny’.

**_One week later.._ **

Lucien sat by the fireplace, his nose buried in a book. There was a banging at the door, startling him, and he dropped the book on the floor. 

“Get that, will you? Lydia’s gone to the marketplace,” Inigo called from the alchemy area, not looking up from his work. Lucien picked up the book, setting it on the side table as the banging came again. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he muttered, lifting the door latch and pulling the door open. 

The brazier cast bouncing shadows on Farkas and Vilkas as they stood on the doorstep, supporting an unconscious Kaidan between them. Lucien’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, then he called out to Inigo and motioned the twins inside. 

“Um, Inigo, we have a situation out here,” he said, and Inigo stuck his head out of the alchemy area and his orange eyes widened when he saw the twins and Kaidan. 

“Is he injured?” Inigo asked. It had been over a week since Kaidan left to hunt, and Inigo had known Kaidan was alive because every few days a stable boy would fetch Lydia to retrieve the latest kills from the stables. They had so much meat the larders were overflowing and they’d had to give it away to the temple, and Hulda even bought some of it once. However, Kaidan hadn’t returned to the house since Lunara left and Inigo worried about their friend.

“No,” Vilkas said, annoyance clear in his voice. “I think he’s exhausted and I know he’s drunk. We found him outside the tavern in Rorikstead while we were on a job and he reeks of ale. Where is Lunara?” Inigo and Lucien exchanged glances as Lucien cleared his throat.

“She isn’t here,” Inigo replied. “She left for High Hrothgar almost two weeks ago. We haven’t heard from her, other than a quick note saying she’d arrived safely.”

“I see,” Vilkas said, nodding with understanding and tilting his head toward Kaidan. “Where do you want him?”

“Upstairs,” Inigo said, leading the way as there was another knock at the door.

“What now?” Lucien grumbled, scowling and throwing the door open. A frail Imperial girl stood shivering on the doorstep, and Lucien’s glare softened. 

“Hello there. Can I help you?” he asked.

“I-Is the nice lady home? I was hoping she’d have some work for me to do for some food and a bed at the inn. I’m so cold,” the girl replied. Her dress hung loose on her too-thin frame and Lucien’s heart broke for her. 

“I’m sorry, she isn’t here and we don’t know when she’ll be back. But,” he said, tapping his chin with a finger, “we have a bath, some extra beds downstairs and plenty of food. Why don’t you come inside and get warm?” Lucien said.

“Are you sure she won’t mind?” the girl asked, a glimmer of hope lighting her features. The girl took a step back from the door as Inigo appeared behind Lucien, replying before Lucien could say anything else. 

“She absolutely won’t mind. She’d be angry with us if she found out we’d turned you away when we have more than enough to go around. Come, come inside. It’s alright,” he said, holding out his hand to her. The girl hesitated, but the fiery hunger of an empty belly overcame her fear of the blue Khajiit and she put her trembling hand in his. 

“What is your name?” Inigo asked, as she warmed her hands next to the fireplace. 

“Lucia,” she said. 

“That’s a pretty name. I am called Inigo, he is Lucien. Lydia is the housecarl and she’ll be back soon,” he said, as a thunderous snore erupted from the upstairs bedroom, drifting downstairs. Inigo made a face and Lucia giggled. “And that... is Kaidan. It’s best to leave him alone for now, though.”

Farkas and Vilkas descended the stairs and Inigo saw them out while Lucien took Lucia downstairs to show her the bath and where she could sleep. As Lucia disappeared into the bathing area, Lucien sank down on his bed, sighing. He did the same as he did every night and prayed his friend would return soon.

  
  



	63. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo scolds Kaidan and Lunara returns from High Hrothgar

Kaidan woke face down in a soft bed. His head was pounding, and someone had stripped him of his armor. He sat up, blinking, running his hands over his face. How did he get back to Breezehome? The last thing he remembered was being in Rorikstead at the Frostfruit Inn. The door opened, and Inigo entered carrying a jug of water and a cup. 

“Good, you’re finally awake,” Inigo said, with none of his usual cheer. “Sleep well?”

“Wha--, how?” Kaidan whispered, his mouth sticky.

“Vilkas and Farkas brought you back here from Rorikstead. You got drunk, decided you could hunt in the dark and you were scaring the livestock. You passed out on the side of the road near the tavern and they found you and here you are,” Inigo said.

“Where’s my armor? I have to go,” he said, trying to stand and unable to focus his vision because of the pain in his head. He wished Lunara was there to heal him. Lunara. She was the reason he’d gotten drunk, he’d been trying to drown her. Inigo slammed the door behind him and slid the lock into place.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Inigo growled, his eyes narrowing at Kaidan.

“Do you think you can stop me? You can’t watch me every second,” Kaidan snapped.

“You’re right, I can’t. But Lunara asked us to look out for you. She somehow knew you would take this hard, but I don’t think she knew exactly why, did she my friend?” Inigo said, watching Kaidan sit up on the side of the bed and drop his face into his hands. Inigo poured water into the cup and held it out to him as he sat in a chair in the room's corner. Kaidan took it, scowling at Inigo, both from the hangover and annoyance.

“And you do?” he snapped, as Inigo chuckled and Kaidan’s scowl deepened. He drained the cup and resisted the urge to throw it at the Khajiit’s head and settled for dropping it on the floor in front of his feet.

“I have a good idea,” Inigo said. “I read the letter she left you. Here, this is the one she left me. Go on, read it.” He took the folded paper offered to him, turning it over in his hands. Inigo nodded to him, and he opened it, skimming through the words.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he snapped, throwing the letter back to him.

“Take what you want from it, my friend,” Inigo said, shrugging. “She cared enough to write each of us a letter and in each one she tells us to take care of  _ you _ .”

“She wouldn’t have had to do that if she hadn’t left,” Kaidan muttered, flopping backward onto the bed, his head screaming at him in protest as Inigo rolled his eyes. 

“Stop being so dramatic, get your shit together and carry on, just like the rest of us are. She will come back eventually,” Inigo snapped. “I don’t care if you don’t want to stay, keep hunting if that’s what keeps you sane, but lay off the ale.” Kaidan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 

“Fine,” he said, sitting up. “Has she sent any word?”

“Lucien will check after breakfast, do you want anything?” Inigo said, going to the door. Kaidan’s stomach let out a long growl, and Inigo chuckled.

“Sounds like it, come on,” Inigo said, shaking his head and going downstairs. Sighing again, Kaidan followed him.

**_Three Months Later_ **

The gates of Whiterun slammed behind Lunara and she stood for a moment, taking deep breaths of the crisp air, but it did nothing to stop the butterflies swirling inside her at coming home. She laid a trembling hand on the door latch and pushed the door open.

Inigo Kaidan, Lucien, Lydia, and the beggar girl—Lucia, that was her name, were all sitting around the dining table, talking and laughing. When the door opened and Lunara stepped in, silence fell over the room and Lucia jumped up and stared at the floor like she had done something wrong. Lunara closed the door behind her and dropped her satchel on the chair next to the door. Before she could look back at them, Inigo crushed her into a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re back, my friend,” He said, grinning. 

“Me too,” Lucien said, crushing her into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you, my Thane—Lunara,” Lydia said with a slight nod of her head. Lunara looked past them to the table where Kaidan sat, refusing to look at her. She smiled at the three of them and went to sit down next to him. 

“Come on Lucia, let’s go downstairs and I’ll tell you a story. Does that sound good?” Lucien offered, crossing the room and putting an arm around her shoulders. Lucia glanced between him and Lunara, who nodded at her.

“I’ll come too,” Inigo said, following them.

“I’ll be in my quarters, if you need anything,” Lydia said, disappearing down the stairs, leaving her and Kaidan alone. Neither of them spoke for several moments.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, almost too low for him to hear. 

“Sorry for what?” he snapped. “Sorry that you ran out and left me a note? How am I supposed to be alright with that?”

“I didn’t expect you just to be alright. No matter how I did it, leaving you guys here wasn’t all right. But I had to do it that way or I never would have left without you and you would have traveled all the way up that mountain to get turned away. They wouldn’t have let you stay, and I almost froze to death on the way up there,” she replied. Her mouth was dry and her tongue felt thick as she reached for a goblet of water sitting on the table. 

“I wasn’t all right, far from it. You knew I wouldn’t be, how?” Kaidan said, turning to look at her.

“I remembered the bitterness in your voice when you told me how Brynjar died and how he’d just left. I guessed you’d take me going like that,” she replied, her mouth set in a straight line. She wouldn’t let herself say the truth, that if it had been reversed and he’d left her that way, she would have needed someone to look after her too.

“I need to know something though,” she added, folding her hands in her lap and staring at them.

“What?” he growled. He wasn’t ready to forgive her yet, even if he had stayed there, waiting for her return like a faithful dog. The thought came unbidden, and he shoved it away. 

“The night before I left, was that all you wanted from me?” she asked, not looking up. Kaidan gaped at her, not believing she had just asked him that question. He scowled at her and opened his mouth to insult her when she lifted her head and he saw her eyes were full of pain and unshed tears and he realized why she needed to know.

“ _ Asynja _ , no, not at all,” he stood up then, taking her by the hands to stand with him. She was thinner than when she left; no doubt there wasn’t an overabundance of food at a monastery on top of a mountain. Lunara didn’t look at him, and he pulled her into a hug. They stood like that for several moments before she stepped back from him.

“You must have noticed. Every time we’re together I just want to be closer to you, you’re on my mind every waking moment. Waking up to find you gone felt like I’d lost you, and a man should be in control of his emotions, but when I’m with you that control slips away. I wake up each day more in love with you than the day before,” he said. Lunara’s eyes were wide as her hands went to her mouth.

“Why didn’t you say any of this before?” she asked, shaking her head and trying to wrap her mind around what he’d just said to her. 

“Because if I told you and you didn’t feel the same, I couldn’t take it back. It was a risk, and I’m not really a gambling man,” he replied.

“I-I need some air,” she said, the walls closing in on her and she struggled to breathe. She disappeared up the tower ladder to the small sitting area outside. Kaidan debated about following her. Instead, he growled and picked up a pewter mug and hurled it at the ladder. It ricocheted, bouncing off the tower walls with a clang, landing at his feet. He sat back down at the table, laying his head on his arms. What in Oblivion had he done?

Inigo was standing in the downstairs hallway and listened to most of their conversation, smiling to himself. When he heard the tower trapdoor open and Kaidan throw his cup, he climbed the stairs and saw Kaidan sitting at the table alone.

“What happened, my friend?” Inigo asked. He already had a good idea, as he waited for the swordsman to answer.

“What do you think happened? I told her how I feel about her and she fucking ran away from me,” he snapped, his voice muffled. “What the fuck am I supposed to take away from that?” Inigo sighed, running his hands down his face and glaring at the back of his head.

“How about you take away the fact that it terrifies her? How many people outside of her immediate family do you think have loved her, I mean truly loved her, my friend?” Inigo growled at him. Kaidan swallowed, realizing the enormity of what Inigo said. 

“So what do I do?” Kaidan asked, lifting his head from the table to look at Inigo.

“You do nothing. I will talk to her,” Inigo said, sighing again and climbing the tower ladder.

He found her sitting on a short bench, staring out over the city. He cleared his throat, and she looked at him, her eyes puffy and red as she hastily swiped tears off her cheeks. 

“Hey Inigo,” she said, frowning and looking away. “Did he send you to talk to me?”

“No, I came on my own,” he said, shaking his head. “I heard a lot of your conversation from downstairs and when you came out here, he threw a cup at the wall.” Inigo gave her a half-smile, which she returned.

“Right...of course he did. Some homecoming, huh?” she said and Inigo chuckled.

“The important thing is you’re here. Are you all right? How do you feel about what he said to you?” he asked.

“I’m fine. I don’t know, I mean I love him, but I love you and Lucien too, you guys are my family. I would take an arrow for any of you guys and I would move mountains to save any of you if that’s what it took, because I know you guys would do the same for me. But sorting out my feelings for Kaidan alone, that has proved to be a monumental task. It’s part of the reason I left the way I did. I thought not only could I get training but the distance might give us both perspective,” she said.

“And did it?” Inigo said, as she nodded her response, looking at her hands.

“I didn’t know for sure then, but I fell for him a while ago, before we ever left for Bleak Falls Barrow. I convinced myself he didn’t feel the same way and eventually he would move on once he felt he’d repaid his debt or whatever. It made it easier to brace myself for the inevitable rejection when he did. I didn’t expect this, I didn’t even think it would happen. Valuxus spent months convincing me that after he finished with me no man would ever want to love me,” she paused, taking a deep breath and clamping her trembling lips together. She swallowed, then continued on.

“I started believing it and I hated him for it. It’s the primary reason I killed him, the other being to save my life. But now, I can’t wrap my head around what Kaidan said. How can he possibly be in love with me? I tried to kill him,” she said, shaking her head and staring out into the afternoon sky.

“He loved you before you tried to kill him,” Inigo said as she stared at him in shocked silence and Inigo nodded. 

“Oh yes, my friend. He’s loved you since Falkreath. It was obvious to both me and Lucien when he pulled you out of the room in the barrow and you fell unconscious, but not so much to you two,” he said, leaning back in his chair and grinning at the look on her face.

“I guess I should go talk to him then, huh?” she said, a sheepish smile on her face. Inigo nodded, and she disappeared back into the house.

Lunara found Kaidan sitting at the table, drinking from a mug and staring at the wall. She sat down next to him, twisting her fingers, trying to decide what to say. 

“So... I’m sorry for earlier. What you said was the complete opposite of what I had prepared myself to hear and it was overwhelming,” she said, as he turned his crimson eyes on her. When he said nothing, she continued.

“Right, so anyway, the truth is that I’ve been preparing myself for your eventual decision to leave. Convincing myself that whatever I felt was just me and you didn’t feel the same way. It was easier for me to believe that and be able to pick up the pieces and move on if you left. The alternative would’ve left me a shattered mess, and I didn’t need that; nobody needed that. I had even prepared myself for you to not be here when I got back, as best I could, anyway. I didn’t prepare myself for any of what happened,” she said.

“Why,  _ Asynja _ ? Why do you find it so hard to believe people love you?” Kaidan asked, putting his hands over hers to still them.

“You know why,” she whispered, trying to pull away from his grasp, but he didn’t let go. He cupped her chin in one hand, looking her in the eyes.

“ _ Asynja _ , you are Dragonborn, blessed by Akatosh himself. Valuxus was a piss ant compared to the power you can wield, and you have to let the past go. What he did to you was deplorable, and if he were still alive, I’d want to kill him myself. But you, you killed him and you saved yourself because that’s how powerful you are, so don’t let him steal your power anymore,” he said, and she nodded.

“Thank you, I--” she said, a knock at the door cutting her off. Lunara heard Lydia’s footsteps on the stairs and got up to answer the door, but Lydia reached the top of the stairs and put a hand out to stop her. Hand on the hilt of her sword, Lydia pulled open the door to the courier standing on the doorstep. 


	64. For the Divine's Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien gets answers and shares them

“Good afternoon,” he said. “I have a delivery here for Lucien Flavius and a letter for Lunara Aeresius.” He handed over a large, heavy satchel and a single folded page for Lunara and Lydia accepted them, giving the courier a small coin purse. Nodding, the courier left and Lydia closed the door.

“Lucien,” Lunara called down the stairs, “You’ve got a package here.” Lucien came up the stairs and Inigo came down the tower ladder at the same time. 

“I saw the courier leave,” Inigo said. “Did we get anything?”

“Yes, I got a letter,” Lunara said, turning the letter to examine the wax seal. She couldn’t tell for sure, but it looked like the imprint of a bear’s head. 

“And I got this?” Lucien said. Lydia nodded at him as Lucien sat down with the satchel in his lap and opened it.

“Ah, it’s from my parents! I wrote them and asked them to do some, ahem, research for me,” he said, casting a nervous glance at Lunara. 

“Really?” Lunara said, setting her letter aside unopened. “What kind of research?” Lucien swallowed hard. It had been months since he’d figured out who her mother had been, but Lucien had never found a chance to tell her. Judging by the size of the satchel his parents had sent, they’d found something important and had paid a hefty sum to get it to him.

“Well, ah,” Lucien stammered, turning pink.

“Spit it out, man,” Kaidan said. 

“I wanted them to research Lunara’s family. After she told us the story, her mother’s name stuck with me and my curiosity got the best of me,” Lucien said, avoiding Lunara’s furious stare. 

“What I told you wasn’t enough?” she snapped as he avoided her gaze.

“Yes, see, that’s the thing though. You only told us what you know. There’s more to it than what your uncle told you, judging by the size of this satchel,” Lucien said. 

“What in Oblivion are you talking about?” Lunara demanded. Lucien carried the satchel over to the table and dumped it, sitting across from Lunara and Kaidan. Inigo and Lydia joined them, curiosity piqued. Lucien organized all the paperwork from the satchel into stacks and read the letter from his parents out loud to the group.

_ To our dearest son, _

_ We hope this letter finds you well and in wonderful spirits. We are glad to know that your new friends are helping to keep you safe on your expedition. Your father and I did some digging, and we found out some interesting things about your traveling companion. All the documents are copies of the originals that bear the Mede Empire seal. If the original documents get destroyed, these would be acceptable as proof of who she is. Your father is beside himself at what he’s learned. I served on the emperor’s guard detail around that time and they swore me to secrecy, but your father found the paper trail, because Gods love that man, it’s what he does. I hope these satisfy your curiosity and provide some answers about where she came from. Please let us know if you need anything else. _

_ Your Loving Parents _

_ Lyra and Davidicus Flavius _

“Lucien, what in Oblivion is going on here?” Lunara demanded as Lucien quickly scanned through the remaining paperwork and pieced everything together to explain. 

“Okay, so I guess I have to start at the beginning,” he said, clearing his throat as four expectant faces stared back at him. 

“The night you sang at the Bannered Mare, I recognized the song—because I’d heard it before,” Lucien said.

“What?!” Kaidan, Lunara, and Inigo said in unison.

“What do you mean you’ve heard it before? That’s impossible; my uncle used to sing it to my sister and I when we wouldn’t go to sleep,” Lunara said and Lucien cleared his throat again.

“No, not impossible, just unlikely. Your mother, Marcealla, was a singer, and she traveled all over Cyrodiil performing for nobles and even the emperor himself frequently. She also was the mistress of the Acadia School of Music in the Imperial City. At least she was; until she disappeared twenty years ago,” he said, looking pointedly at Lunara, who would turn nineteen in a few more months.

“Go on,” she said, keeping her voice even.

“I attended the school for a brief time when I was a lad and I met your mother twice. This was a year before she disappeared. I couldn’t have been over five years old, maybe six. Anyway, she was a lovely woman, and everyone adored her. You are a lot likes her,” Lucien said, and even as Lunara smiled at the compliment, pain flickered in her eyes as he continued.

“So, it turns out your grandfather was a very wealthy trader of exotic goods in Cyrodiil and your family had close ties to the emperor. And when I say close ties, I mean the closest,” he said, thumbing through a stack of documents. Finding the page he wanted, he turned it to face Lunara. 

“What am I looking at?” Lunara asked, puzzled.

“That, my dear friend, is an Imperial marriage certification. They’re only done when one noble family marries into another, or in this case, the emperor marries,” he boasted, his face flushed with excitement. Lunara ran her hands over the page, picking out words here and there and at the very bottom of the page in fine print letters, were the names Marcealla Aeresius and Titus Mede II and their signatures. Affixed beneath their signatures was the emperor's seal, along with the date, 1 Evening Star, 4e 181.

“Wait, are you telling me my mother  _ married _ Titus Mede II? That’s crazy!” Lunara exclaimed. She found it impossible to believe, and yet she was holding an official copy of the marriage document in her hands. 

“Oh yes, my friend, and there’s more. Turns out your mother didn’t disappear on purpose,” he said, searching for the notes his father had included and the written statement signed by Lucien’s mother, Lyra. He pushed them Lunara's way, and she skimmed the text, her eyes growing wide as saucers. 

“On the 30th of Morningstar 4e 181, a little over a month after they married, there was an assassination attempt on your mother’s life. Apparently some members of the Elder Council and the Aldmeri Dominion took it upon themselves to prevent Titus Mede II from producing an heir. No heir, the empire falls into chaos upon his death after which the Elder Council rules without interference and since he’s an old man now, it shouldn’t be long. The problem was,” he said, producing two other papers, “the attempt failed and the emperor’s guard got your mother to safety—and she was already pregnant. You and your sister were born 4 Hearthfire 4e 182 correct?”

“Yes, but—wait, what? You’re telling me that Emperor Titus Mede II… is my  _ father _ ?” Lunara blurted, her face going pale and her palms sweating. She stared at the documents that Lucien placed in front of her, her vision blurring and the words running together. 

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. You and your sister were the only heirs to the Mede Empire; now it’s just you,” he said, beaming with excitement as everyone else sat in stunned silence. 

“Oh, and there’s more,” he said as everyone stared at him.

“What do you mean there’s more? That’s a pretty tremendous revelation, don’t you think?” Lunara said.

“Trust me, you’ll want to hear this part. That ‘bandit’ raid on your family’s farm wasn’t random. According to my mother, the Emperor knew where your mother was and that she was pregnant. When he found out she died in childbirth, he was beside himself with grief. What no one seemed to know, is whether the child—or in this case children, lived. It took the Thalmor three years to find that information, which seems really stupid when these are your official birth documents, but no one said Thalmor were smart. Anyway, the ‘bandits’ were Thalmor assassins sent to kill you and your sister and when they failed, they assassinated every living member of the Aeresius family, trying to get information, except there was nothing for them to get. Because to everyone but your Uncle Velan, your mother had simply vanished. The rest of the family knew about the marriage, but didn’t know about her being pregnant,” Lucien paused, allowing Lunara to soak in the information. After an interminable silence, she spoke.

“What about my sister’s death? Was that the Thalmor too, because when the Syndicate tried to kill me after I came to Skyrim, Danica and Vilkas interrogated the person who delivered me to Valuxus. Jenssen said Valuxus was bent on our deaths, because of some prophesy a seer told his grandfather before we were ever born. The prophesy said that my sister and I would be the ones to end him, and with it, the Shadow Syndicate. My sister obviously didn’t make it, but I ended him, for both of us—and my friend Silas,” she said, her jaw clenched.

“I hate to tell you this, but the Thalmor and the Shadow Syndicate teamed up to hunt down and kill you both, they just got to your sister first,” Lucien said, thumbing through some clippings and notes his father had written and handing them to her.

“And because of my poor life choices afterward, I made it easy for them to catch me. I guess they weren’t betting on anyone giving a damn about a homeless orphan girl,” she said, reading the pages.

“I just have one other question, why don’t the Thalmor come after me since the Syndicate failed? They have to know I’m here, especially now. Kinda hard to hide the whole Dragonborn… thing,” she said.

“That is the one thing these documents don’t answer,” he said. “There’s also nothing in there about what happened to Silas or why he died. I’m sorry.”

“That’s all right, Lucien, I know the answer to that. He died protecting me. The arrow he took in the back was for me and he jumped in front of it. ‘An unfortunate accident,’ Valuxus called it later when he came to gloat at his handiwork after my arrest,” she replied and Lucien nodded, relieved that she had answers already about why her friend died, and Lunara stood from the table and looked at her friends.

“Thank you for doing this, Lucien, I do appreciate it. It’s a lot to take in and I need to be alone for a while to process what I’ve learned. I’ll be back in a little while,” she said, turning for the door. She threw her cloak on around her shoulders and opened the door, letting a gust of cold evening air blow through the house and everyone sat in silence as the door slammed behind her.

“Well this changes everything,” Kaidan muttered, rubbing his temples and Inigo looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“It changes nothing,” he growled. Kaidan looked up at him, his face incredulous.

“How can you say that? She is the emperor’s  _ daughter _ ,” he said. Kaidan wished that the courier had come earlier than he did. If he had, and they’d found this out before, he never would have told her how he felt. If he thought he had nothing to offer her before, he had even less to offer the future empress. As though Inigo could read his thoughts, he spoke again.

“Do you really think this information changes anything about who she is, my friend? This is Lunara we’re talking about. She doesn’t give a damn about titles and nobility, it’s never been important to her, she only cares about who you are as a person,” Inigo said. Kaidan opened his mouth, then closed it again. He could think of nothing to say to that because there was nothing to say to it, Inigo was absolutely right about Lunara. Kaidan just didn’t know if Inigo was right about him.

Two hours later, the front door opened and Lunara blew into the room, shivering in her cloak and her cheeks ruddy from the biting wind. Taking off her cloak and laying it across the chair, Lunara crossed the room to get warm by the fire. Her friends moved from the dining table to the smaller living area, sitting on the chairs or on the floor.

“So,” Lucien piped up, “what should we do now?”

“Now,” Lunara replied, not looking at him, “Those documents go in our supply chest where no one but the two of us can get their hands on them and what we know doesn’t leave this room. No one else knows except your parents and I want to keep it that way. It’s bad enough being recognized as Dragonborn and people staring at me and whispering to each other when I’m out, it will get worse if people learn that the emperor’s daughter lives in Skyrim. And unless you guys want to sleep in shifts all the time to watch for the assassins that will inevitably come, this needs to stay a secret. None of you mention it outside of this house either, what you call me doesn’t change.” She looked at each of them, who nodded in return. Lunara didn’t know what she would do now that she knew the truth, but one thing was certain for her at least, the Divines had a sick sense of humor.


	65. I Love You, You Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last four paragraphs of this chapter are NSFW. If that's not your thing, they can be skipped without missing anything plot-related. Thanks for reading! <3

“I think I will go to bed now. The greybeards have sent me on a mission to retrieve some horn as the ‘final test,’ whatever that means,” Lunara said, yawning. There was a chorus of nods and answering yawns as everyone got up and headed for the stairs. 

Kaidan wasn’t sure what to do, torn between distancing himself from the future empress and staying close to Lunara. He cursed himself for being stupid and followed behind her as she climbed the steps and when they got to the bedroom; he locked the door behind them. She stood in the middle of the room, twisting her interlaced fingers as he sat on the chair and pulled off his boots. 

“So…,” she said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “That was a lot to process.”

“You think?” he snapped and her eyebrows shot up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just--,” he said, standing and pulling off his tunic. Lunara swallowed and took in the sight of him, tall, broad, and chiseled from stone. She swallowed hard and stared at the floor.

“Just what? Say it. I know you wish you’d never told me how you felt. Especially now,” she whispered, not looking at him.

“I don’t know. My feelings haven’t changed,  _ Asynja _ , and they won’t. But feelings aside, I had very little to offer you before I knew who you are, I have even less to offer you now,” he said, sitting down and taking her hands in his. 

“And that has exactly what effect on us? You know none of that matters to me,” she said, frowning at him. 

“No, but it matters to others, and it will matter to your father,” Kaidan said as even his brain struggled to comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Okay, let’s get one thing straight, since you seem to have forgotten in my time away,” she snapped, running her hands down her face. “I don’t do a gods damn thing for other people’s approval. I never have and I’m not about to start now. My  _ father,”  _ she spat, “doesn’t even know I exist and even if he did, I didn’t grow up in a palace getting groomed to marry some nobleman. I grew up in an orphanage, on the streets, struggling to survive. He gets no say in who I love, who I bed, or who I marry. It’s not his decision or anyone else’s for that matter. It is mine and if I am forced to choose between love and duty, I will choose love, duty be damned. Life is too fucking short for anything else,” she said. Kaidan stared at her, blinking, shock pasted on his face.

“You… love me? Truly?” Kaidan asked, as Lunara rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples.

“Yes, you idiot. I love you,” she replied, smiling. He grinned back at her, eyes wide with shock at her words.

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” he whispered, cupping her face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She hesitated for a moment, then matched her kiss with his own and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms slid around her.

Lunara pulled away, standing up. His hand caught hers and she squeezed it, then she dropped her robes to the floor. A tiny groan escaped his lips as she stood naked in the dim light of the candles. His gaze went down her body, taking in her face, and the firmness of her breasts, the nipples hardened into pebbles with both chill and arousal, moving down to her flat stomach and the swell of her hips, all the way down her legs, muscles taut from training. She reminded him of a golden Statue of Dibella and he couldn’t believe she was here with him.

She laid on her side across the bed, beckoning him to her. He wasted no time, stripping himself of his breeches and laying beside her, pressing his body to her and kissing her again. Her lips curled into a smirk as Lunara pushed him onto his back, straddling him. She kissed him again, then placed kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Kaidan sighed with pleasure as she trailed her kisses down and across his chest, inhaling the scent of soap and wood smoke as she left trails of gooseflesh behind. He trailed his fingers along her back and across her breasts; the nipples hardening in response to his touch. She moaned as he took one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. He could feel the heat of her arousal as she straddled him, teasing herself along his length, the touch so light he thought he might go insane. Releasing the nipple in his mouth, he groaned, digging his fingers into her hips as she looked down at him, grinning. 

“Careful,  _ Asyna _ ,” he growled, nipping her flesh, tasting the salt of her skin as she whimpered in response.

“Or what?” she teased, biting her lip. He shifted beneath her, burying himself all the way inside her. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, letting out a small cry as he filled her. He moved to a sitting position, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her hips, his hands digging into the flesh of her backside, matching her movements with thrusts of his own. They moved together in this intimate dance, their climax building as she cried out, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him to muffle her screams of pleasure as she went over the edge into oblivion. Not taking her lips off his, she kept pace with him, feeling her climax build again, pushing her over the edge as he spilled himself into her, groaning in ecstasy. Lunara clung to him, her heart pounding in her ears, feeling too weak to move. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire as Kaidan trailed his fingers along her back and planted kisses on her collarbones. 

“I love you,  _ Asynja _ ,” he whispered between the kisses he left on her skin. He said it so low she almost hadn’t heard him.

“I love you too,” she said, lifting his head to kiss him. They made love twice more before falling asleep, exhausted, in a tangled embrace of limbs and furs. 


	66. What's Next, Boss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a fluff chapter as Lunara and the gang prepare to head out to Ustengrav to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller.

Kaidan groaned as light streamed through the window next to the bed. He blinked, then smiled as he looked down at Lunara, her limbs still tangled with his and her head resting on his chest. She moaned softly as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face, then opened her eyes and stretched.

“Morning,” she said, a small smile playing at her lips as she rested her chin on his chest, her fingers tracing small circles on his skin, making him shiver.

“Morning,” he replied. He gazed at her, content. He’d half expected her to not be here this morning and chided himself at the thought. Lunara promised him before they’d finally gone to sleep that she wouldn’t leave him like that again and he knew he needed to trust her. She didn’t give promises lightly, and she always did exactly as she said she would. Lunara’s stomach let out a loud growl and she blushed, burying her head in his chest.

“Hmm, seems you’ve worked up an appetite, love,” he said, grinning at her. She lifted her head just enough to peek at him, grinning back.

“Guess so. Time to get up, then.” she said, pushing away from him and sitting up, her sore muscles aching in protest as she smiled to herself at the memories of the previous night. Sighing, Kaidan sat on the side of the bed next to her, pulling on his breeches and boots as she pulled on her robes. There was the hum of activity downstairs through the floor as she pulled on her soft leather boots and left the room with Kaidan on her heels.

“Good morning, my friends,” Inigo said, his eyes dancing over the edge of his mug as he took a drink.

“Morning,” Lunara said, taking a seat at the table as Lydia placed a bowl of porridge with apples in front of her. While she loathed having someone in her service, she had to admit it was nice to not have to find her own food this morning. She groaned as she took a bite of the cereal, lightly sweetened and creamy with chunks of apple, giving it a balanced tartness.

“So, what's in store for us now?” Lucien asked. He had been reading something as Kaidan and Lunara descended the stairs, but had looked up to see them both shoving porridge in their faces like they hadn’t eaten in a month. He grinned at them, waiting. 

“Well… the Greybeards have given me a task for my last test. I am supposed to go to Ustengrav and retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. I don’t know what some dusty old ancient horn has to do with me being Dragonborn, but it matters to them, so I guess I’ll do it,” Lunara said, sighing. 

“Do you know where this Ustengrav is?” Lucien asked. 

“No idea, other than it’s northeast of Morthal. It’s a tomb, and I’m not even sure it’s marked on a map. Just what I wanted to do, get lost in a gods forsaken swamp to find some toot-toot flute that tells me exactly jack shit about dragons and why everything is happening. It’s a pointless fucking errand, and I almost told them if they wanted it that bad they could whirlwind sprint their asses to Ustengrav and get it themselves,” Lunara said, rolling her eyes and shoving another spoonful of food into her mouth.

“Whirlwind Sprint?” Kaidan asked, looking at Inigo who just shrugged.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s a shout that makes me move faster. I’ll show it to you the next time we’re outdoors. I’d wouldn’t want to do it here. They also taught me the second word that goes with the one I learned from the wall in the barrow. When I find the third, the shout is fully powered and could seriously injure whoever it hits. So if we’re in a fight and I tell you guys to stand back, don’t question, just do it, alright?” she said. Her friends nodded, and she glanced around the room. 

“Lydia, where’s Lucia?” Lunara asked.

“She, um, left right after you got back. She thinks that’s what you wanted, because Lucien was the one that offered her a place to sleep and everything while you weren’t here. I told her you didn’t mind, but she insisted on going,” Lydia replied.

“I see, I must find her before we leave then, and let her know she is welcome to the house while we’re away. You planned on coming with us, correct?” Lunara asked as Lydia’s eyes widened. 

“Really? You wish me to join you?” Lydia said.

“Sure, you were a guard so you must have some fighting skills, and I’m sure there will be draugr and who knows what else in there. The four of us make an impressive team, but I’m sure extra hands can’t hurt,” she said, looking at each of her friends as Lydia nodded, grinning at her.

“When do you wish to leave?” Lydia asked.

“We need to gather supplies before we go so I would say early tomorrow morning. Speaking of which, do you have a horse already?” Lunara said, and Lydia shook her head.

“I haven’t needed one before now, since I didn’t leave the city,” she said, lowering her eyes and hoping that it wouldn’t change Lunara’s mind about letting her come along on the mission. The previous Thane had not been the adventuring sort, and the few times he traveled, he left Lydia behind to guard his things.

“No matter. You can ride on your own, correct?” Lunara asked, biting her lip and doing a mental calculation of her coin. As much as she believed retrieving the horn for the Greybeards was a pointless errand, she couldn’t deny the amount of loot they would most likely find in the tomb would sustain all of them for a while. Lydia nodded her answer, and Lunara breathed with relief. 

“Then we’ll get you a horse today while we shop for supplies. Kaidan, do you have enough coin yet for your own horse?” Lunara asked, turning her gaze toward him. His eyes flickered with sadness as he nodded. 

“Aye, I do. I’m not sure we should buy one for me right now though,” he said, lowering his eyes. 

“Oh really? Why’s that?” Lunara said, a twinge of curiosity in her tone.. 

“Because it means carrying more food for them and ourselves. The more horses we have, the more we must carry. Allie is a sturdy horse and doesn’t have any problems carrying both of us, especially with all of our gear stored in the supply chest. And, if ever Lydia isn’t traveling with us, I can ride that horse if I need to,” Kaidan said, hoping she would not insist he purchase his own horse. He’d grown accustomed to riding with her, feeling the closeness of her body as they traveled. It had almost driven him mad before he had confessed his feelings, but now that he had he thought the arrangement would be easier. Lunara opened her mouth to protest and insist Kaidan have his own horse, but Inigo cut her off.

“Kaidan is right, my friend. Three horses is plenty for now,” he said. Lunara frowned, then nodded and let the subject drop. 

“Alright, Lydia and I will go to the stables and purchase a horse, the rest of you split up and hit the marketplace for supplies. We’ll leave at dawn,” Lunara said, standing up and dropping her bowl and spoon in the wash bucket and headed for the door. She threw her cloak around her shoulders and left the house, Lydia on her heels. The others did as she asked, each leaving the house with a list of items needed from the various shops.

The gravel crunched under Lunara’s boots as she led the way down the path to the stables. Lydia followed close behind her, saying nothing. Lunara was examining a dark brown horse that looked almost identical to Allie when Lydia broke the silence. 

“Are you sure it’s alright if I come with you?” she asked. There was a slight quiver in her voice and Lunara glanced at her over the horse’s back. 

“Would you rather stay behind? You have that right, and that choice,” Lunara said, running her hands down the horse’s legs.

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just that, well, you travel with several men. I want to know what I’m getting into. Like I said before, I’ve never left the city walls because my previous Thane never traveled, and if he did, he left me behind to guard his property,” Lydia said as she shuffled her feet and stared at the ground. Lunara bit the inside of her cheek to stifle the irritation at the unspoken question, since it was one she’d heard before.

“If you’re asking if we have nightly orgies, the answer is no,” Lunara snapped, her tone harsher than she intended as Lydia blushed crimson and started stammering, her body thrumming with tension. 

“I-I, that’s not what I meant,” she said, still blushing and avoiding Lunara’s eyes. Lunara took a deep breath to calm herself and tried again.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her tone softer. “You’re not the first person to make assumptions about what goes on while the four of us travel. It’s just that all the assumptions are wrong and I tire of trying to defend myself against prudish thinking, because honestly, what happens during our travels isn’t anyone else’s business. That being said, Kaidan is the only one I’ve been with, like that anyway, and that didn’t even happen until right before I left for High Hrothgar. Before that, we were all friends and traveling companions. Now, if you’re asking if it’s safe to travel with them, the answer is an unequivocal yes. They’re not the type to take advantage of a woman. If they were, they wouldn’t be traveling with me. Besides, they know what I’ll do if they try—and now I can shout them off a mountain if necessary,” she said, a chuckle escaping her lips as Lydia relaxed. 

“I see,” Lydia said, frowning. She said nothing else, but Lunara could tell she had something else on her mind, but shrugged it off. Lydia could keep her own counsel if she wished, and she’d tell Lunara if she felt like sharing. Lunara finished examining the horse, turning toward the stable master.

“Skulvar,” she called, “how much for this one?”

“Same as the others,” Skulvar grunted. “One thousand septims.” He glared at her as she clutched her hands to her chest in mock surprise. 

“You’re breaking my heart, Skulvar. I thought we were friends,” she pouted as he grunted in response. Lydia stood off to the side of them, trying to stifle a giggle at Lunara’s antics.

“You can’t give me the Dragonborn discount?” Lunara pleaded, batting her thick eyelashes at him. He shot her an icy stare, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he scoffed at her and looked away.

“Fine. Here,” she sighed, rolling her eyes and grinning at him. She tossed a large coin purse at him as he smiled back, weighing the purse in his hand. Lunara rubbed the horse’s neck as it nuzzled her, its velvet nose tickling her cheek. Allie nickered at her and she moved over to her, giving her the same treatment, then turning to head back inside the city.

“Horse’s name is Kiai,” Skulvar called after her as she turned and gave him a bright smile.

“Thanks,” she called back. Skulvar shook his head, chuckling to himself as she walked away. 

The sun dipped low in the sky, casting long shadows as the five of them returned to Breezehome. Lydia had put on a rabbit stew earlier in the day, and they each helped themselves to a bowl and found a place to sit at the table. They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming journey to Ustengrav. Lunara finished her bowl first, downed the rest of her bottle of mead, and stood from the table. She grabbed her cloak and left the house, saying nothing.

“What was that all about?” Lucien asked, puzzled. Inigo and Kaidan just shrugged. 

“She probably went to find Lucia,” Lydia offered and looks of understanding crossed their faces. Sure enough, Lunara returned several minutes later with Lucia on her heels. Lunara gestured toward the pot of stew as she removed her cloak and sat in front of the fire. Leaning back in the chair, she closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind and meditate on the Words of Power as the Greybeards had shown her. She startled when she heard Lydia clear her throat, realizing that the meditation had made her doze off. 

“You never opened the letter you received,” Lydia said, holding the folded parchment out to her. Lunara took it, studying the seal again with suspicion. She didn’t know enough people in Skyrim for anyone to be sending her a letter. Biting her lip in frustration, she finally slid her finger under the wax, careful not to tear the paper, her eyes narrowing as she read the words written in fine script.

_ Dear Lunara, _

_ It seems you are the Dragonborn of legend. I would like to invite you and your companions to visit me in the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. We have much to discuss. _

_ I remain, _

_ Ulfric Stormcloak _

_ Jarl of Windhelm _

She sputtered and almost dropped the page as she read the signature. What in Nirn could Ulfric Stormcloak possibly want with her? 

“Is everything alright?” Lydia said, concern flickering her blue eyes as Lunara coughed again.

“I-I’m fine,” she replied, tossing the letter into the fire. She was not about to become another Jarl’s errand girl, especially if he was the leader of a rebellion and he wanted to recruit her. She had better things to do. Lydia raised an eyebrow at Lunara as the paper caught, but said nothing. Lunara cast an uneasy glance around the room, but the others were too absorbed in their dinner to notice what she’d done. She looked pleadingly at Lydia, who nodded. Lunara started for the stairs.

“I’m headed to bed. You guys don’t stay up too late, we have an early start in the morning,” she called over her shoulder, not waiting for a reply. Lunara sighed as she closed the doors behind her and stripped off her robes and boots. She heard muffled movements below as the others readied their gear, her own armor laid out on the dresser and ready to go. Lunara laid down, pulling the furs up around her chin. She stared at the wall for a while, before forcing herself to close her eyes and sleep. She dozed, waking when she felt Kaidan’s body next to her, pulling her close. She snuggled into him and let sleep overtake her.


	67. Off to Morthal We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and friends set out to Morthal.

Lunara and her friends stepped out of Breezehome into the frigid morning air. Leaves bounced along the empty street, pushed by the breeze into the dim shadows of early dawn. They walked in silence to the stables, each lost in their own haze of sleepiness as they mounted the horses and headed north across the plains.

It was late morning when they reached the Rorikstead stables to rest the horses. After the horses drank their fill, Lunara healed some minor scratches on them from an attack by three wolves on the plains and it relieved her to see the wounds were not major. Still saying nothing, she climbed up on Allie as her companions exchanged worried glances with each other.

Kaidan shrugged and settled himself behind Lunara on the horse. The smell of lavender and honey drifting from her hair was intoxicating, and it took all of his self-control not to bury his face in the curve of her neck and plant kisses there until she begged him to stop. He settled for a light kiss on the back of her head as he took the reins and nudged Allie back to the road. Not far outside of Rorikstead near the road leading to Markarth, a cart with a chest inside sat abandoned as the horses started snorting and pawing the ground in agitation, their riders gripping their reins and struggling to keep the animals from bolting.

Lunara sat up straight and surveyed the landscape, although nothing stood out as odd. Shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand, she scanned the rocky outcroppings to the left and saw a glint of light refracting off an arrow aimed at the abandoned cart. Her eyes kept moving, and she found three more bandits ready to strike any unsuspecting traveler who happened upon their trap. She put her hand over Kaidan’s and tapped her index finger four times. She felt his movement as he nodded in understanding and motioned to the others. 

Everyone dismounted the horses and Lucien led them behind a stack of boulders, hoping it would be enough protection from whatever was about to happen. As he emerged, he saw Kaidan, Inigo, and Lydia waiting with readied bows and looked around for Lunara in confusion. He spotted her, climbing the rocky outcroppings like a mountain goat and sneaking along behind her prey. 

The smell of stale mead and body odor assaulted Lunara’s nose as she crept closer to the bandit sniper. She was fighting to keep from retching and making a sound when the breeze shifted and sent fresh cleansing air her way. Taking a deep, silent breath and mentally thanking Kynareth for her mercy, Lunara took her final position and waited for her companions’ signal. 

Kaidan, Inigo, and Lydia moved as one unit closer to the cart. A snapped twig off to the right of the road caught Inigo’s attention as he aimed his bow at the trees and waited. Kaidan aimed at the second archer positioned across the other road. Her friends in position, Lunara took a deep breath. “FUS RO!” she shouted.

The archer flew over the edge of the rocky outcropping and landed on the road near the cart with a scream and sickening crunch of bones, the bow he held clattering down the rocks before hitting the road below. Kaidan and Inigo let their arrows fly, each finding its intended target as Lydia sheathed her bow and drew her sword. Screaming a battle cry, she ran at the fourth bandit and decapitated him with a single swing. The bandit lying in a crumpled heap on the road moaned and Lucien finished him with a dagger to the throat, while feeling like a little brother trying to keep up with his older siblings.

Inigo unlocked the chest, finding some enchanted gear, gems, and a hefty coin purse. After stowing their loot, Lucien retrieved the horses, and the group continued on. Halfway across the bridge spanning the river, a man shouted at them from a walkway spanning across the road.

“Halt, this is a toll road. If you want to pass, you must pay the toll. Two-hundred septims,” he shouted. Lunara’s blood boiled as she swung her leg over Allie’s neck and slid from the horse, unsheathing her daggers.

“I don’t think so skeever-shit for brains. You want it, you’ll take it from my corpse,” she shouted back, stepping closer to the walkway. Kaidan and the others dismounted, drawing their weapons as several archers appeared on both sides of the walkway, all aiming for Lunara’s head. Lunara heard their footsteps approaching behind her and glanced over her shoulder.

“You guys stay behind me, and aim for the archers,” she said, turning back to the bandits. She held up her hand to give the signal and heard the creaking of bows being drawn. Taking a deep breath and counting down with her fingers, she shouted, propelling the would-be extortionist backward off the walkway. He hit the rock face several yards away with a thud and lay still on the ground. 

Arrows flew by her head in both directions as she whirlwind sprinted under the walkway to the entrance of the bandit’s hideout. She ran through the hideout alone, her body and daggers moving in a dance of death and blood, the music of which only she could hear. As the last bandit fell at her feet, blood pooling around the open wound in his neck, her companions caught up to her and stared in slack-jawed awe at the trail of littered bodies she’d left behind. She was blood splattered and filthy and stared back at them in confusion.

“What?” she demanded, holding her arms out. “You guys know how I feel about bandits, especially ones that try to extort innocent travelers.” Four faces stared back at her in silence, and she rolled her eyes and growled at them, setting about looting the bodies and the hideout. Still stunned into silence, Kaidan and Inigo stacked the bandits into a pile and lit them up. Lunara snatched the torch out of Kaidan’s hand and set fire to the tents and building, then walked back to the road, whistling for the horses. As her companions mounted their horses, Lunara touched the torch to the wooden fence, dropping it at the base. She climbed up on her horse and didn’t look back as Kaidan settled in behind her. Glad to be free of danger, Allie took off at a trot, following the road north.

It was nearly dusk when the group reached Morthal. A crowd gathered outside the Jarl’s longhouse, shouting at the steward as their torches cast flickering shadows across their faces. To an outsider, the words and feel of the crowd was angry, but Lunara also sensed fear. What had these people so afraid?

They left the horses in the tiny stable behind the inn and walked around the front of the inn. As they climbed the steps to the door, the scent of burnt wood and flesh reached them. Lunara wrinkled her nose and hurried inside the inn, heading for the bar. She rented all the rooms and paid for the bath key. The inn was quiet, with no other patrons except for the tavern wench and the bard. Lunara thought it odd, but otherwise she was glad of the quiet. At least no one here knew her. 

Lunara dropped her gear on the floor of the largest room and grabbed what she needed for the bath, avoiding everyone’s gaze as she disappeared into the bathing room. Inigo ordered a round of drinks and food for everyone as they settled into a long table near the back of the inn.

“So, what do you think is going on with her? She’s barely said anything since we left Whiterun,” Lucien asked, glancing toward the door of the bathing room.

“Well, I’m sure it helped nothing when we stared at her like idiots at the bandit hideout,” Lydia muttered, taking a sip of her mead and getting a chorus of nods in response.

“It’s the first time we’ve traveled together since she left for High Hrothgar. I don’t know why any of us are surprised it’s different. It’s been months, and she spent that time training and getting stronger with her voice. It’s our fault for trying to pretend nothing’s changed,” Kaidan said, taking a long drink of his ale and avoiding everyone’s eyes. He had been just as guilty as the rest of them, staring at her that way. He’d never admit it, but she terrified him with the sheer power she wielded with her voice alone and the destruction she left in her wake. Although he couldn’t fathom why he thought it would be any different, she was a walking dragon in human form. 

“My friends, why are we speaking of Lunara like she is an unfamiliar person? At her core, she is still the same woman we all know and love. She’s just a lot louder and a lot faster now and i for one think that is excellent. Why do you see it as a dangerous thing?” Inigo asked, his orange eyes darting around the table. When no one met his glance, he slammed his hand down on the table, making Lucien and Lydia jump. Kaidan just glared at him. 

“Cowards, the lot of you. None of you deserve her loyalty, her friendship, or her love. Pull your heads out of your collective arses before you lose her forever,” Inigo spat, glaring at Kaidan as he rose, picking up his bottle of ale and stew bowl. He stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him and earning a glare for their table from the innkeeper. 

Kaidan sighed, tilting his chair back on two legs and running his hands down his face. It always unnerved him how well Inigo knew Lunara without her speaking a word. He didn’t think he’d ever know her on that level, no matter how much he loved her. Regardless, he had to admit the Khajiit was right. No matter what had happened, Lunara had always had their backs and when it mattered, when she needed them, they acted like scared children. It just wouldn’t do. He dropped the chair back onto all four legs and took another drink of his ale.

“He’s right, you know. She was powerful before she left, we all knew it. Just because we only had a vague idea of her genuine power shouldn’t change anything now that we’ve seen it. It’s not like she’s suddenly turned evil and wants to take over the world. Come on, we can do better than this. We _must_ do better than this,” Kaidan said, turning as the door to the bathing room creaked and Lunara emerged. She cast a sad glance at him then turned toward the bar, seating herself on oneastools. 

“What can I get you?” Jonna asked, wiping the bar with a threadbare cloth.

“Firebrand wine and a bowl of soup,” Lunara said with a slight smile. Jonna placed a goblet in front of her on the bar and popped the cork on the wine, filling it to the brim. She set it on the counter and turned to get a bowl of stew as Lunara picked up the goblet and finished it in three gulps, grabbing the bottle for a refill. Jonna placed the bowl of stew in front of Lunara as she finished her second drink, raising an eyebrow at her.

“That’ll be thirty septims. You might want to slow down on that wine though, it can sneak up on you,” Jonna stated. Lunara rolled her eyes as she filled the goblet again and dropped the coins on the bar.

“Thanks for the tip,” she muttered, shoving a spoonful of stew into her mouth. Jonna shrugged and went back to cleaning the bar. Lunara ate in silence, then finished the bottle of wine. She glanced over to the table where her friends were sitting and found it empty, just like her. How could she have expected them to understand what she was now? Of course they were terrified, they had every reason to be. She could kill them with just her voice, and they’d watched her do it multiple times that day alone and although Lunara knew she’d never hurt one of her friends on purpose, how could she expect them to believe that? Sighing, she chased the thoughts away and focused on the innkeeper.

“So what’s the story with that burned-out house?” Lunara asked. Jonna glanced at her, and realizing she was serious, turned toward her and leaned on the counter.

“Hroggar’s wife and daughter died in that house fire not too long ago. He says she spilled bear fat onto the hearth, but seeing as how he shacked up with Alva the day after the fire, people around town think he set the fire,” she said, her eyes glinting with excitement at sharing the tidbit of gossip.

“That’s... terrible,” Lunara whispered, retreating into her thoughts.

“Of course, the Jarl might pay someone to find out what really happened,” Jonna said, turning toward the other side of the bar to put away a clean mug. Lunara grunted, sliding off the barstool. She swayed a little, a pleasant floaty sensation filled her as she headed outside for some fresh air. Leaning against the railing in front of the inn, Lunara stared up at the stars dotting the sky. Frogs croaked in the swamp, and the nocturnal sounds of nature eased the tension in her shoulders. 

Lunara closed her eyes, bowing her head to meditate or pray, although she was not sure which action she would accomplish. Soft cries of a child floated by her on the breeze and her eyes snapped open at the sound, out of place as it was in the swamp. Glancing around, but seeing no one, Lunara had almost convinced herself it was a trick of the night when she heard it again, coming from the burned house. 

Lunara stepped silently down the boardwalk and up the stairs to the remaining shell of the house, peeking her head around the wall where the door used to be. She stifled a scream as the ghost of a young girl about Lucia’s age stood in the house’s corner, sobbing. Lunara shivered as icy wind cut through her robes, but she ignored it and stepped closer to the apparition.

“Hello?” Lunara whispered as she seated herself on a barstool. 

“You, you can see me?” the ghost asked and Lunara nodded in response. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers. Are you a stranger?”

“No, I’m Lunara. I’m a friend and I’m here to help. What happened to you?” Lunara asked, kneeling down to be eye-level with the ghost.

“I’m Helgi. I don’t know what happened, but I woke up and I was so hot and the pretty lady kissed my neck and then I wasn’t hot anymore, but I’m lonely. Will you play with me?” she said.

“Sure,” Lunara replied, trying to hold back tears. Unable to decide whether she was sad or angry for this little girl, she knew there would be nowhere Hroggar could hide that she wouldn’t hunt him down and kill him if he had murdered his wife and daughter to shack up with another woman. “What do you want to play?”

“Let’s play hide and seek. But we have to be quiet, the other one is playing too, and she’s so close. Find me before she does,” Helgi replied, her ethereal form fading and leaving Lunara alone, kneeling on the floor of the burned-out house and wondering if the ghost had even been there at all.


	68. Why You Gotta be That Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara finds clues as to what happened to Hroggar's family and has a lover's spat with Kaidan.

The creak of the wooden steps snapped Lunara out of her thoughts. She struggled to stand as she spun and reached for her daggers, her hands grasping only air. 

“Damn it,” she muttered through gritted teeth as she backed into the shadowy corner of the house, her nerves wound so tight she thought she might vibrate. She relaxed as she saw the familiar outline of Inigo’s head appear in the doorway.

“There you are! Are you alright, my friend?” Inigo said, a half-smile grazing his face. Lunara smiled back despite her current mood and walked over to stand beside him, glancing back at the corner where Helgi had stood moments before.

“I’m fine, Inigo,” she said. “Just talking to ghosts.” She’d said it like an afterthought, and Inigo cast a sideways glance at her. He felt her shiver next to him and he threw his arm around her shoulders.

“Come, my friend. Let us go inside where it’s warm,” he said, steering her back toward the inn. They had reached the front steps before she stopped, turning toward him. She sniffed, the frosty air making her nose drip as she wiped it in frustration.

“Are you afraid of me, Inigo?” she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. The icy wind fluttered her robes around her legs, sending chills up and down her body, making her teeth chatter. She clamped them together stubbornly, refusing to move until he answered her question. Inigo gazed at her, his head tilted to one side as if examining something he’d never seen before.

“Never, my friend. While you are louder and faster now, you are still the same fierce, dagger-throwing, foul-mouthed warrior as before. The others will come around, and if they don’t it’s their loss. Now please, let’s go inside before you freeze,” he replied with a shrug, as she smiled at him and took his outstretched hand, letting him lead her into the warmth of the inn.

~~~~~~~~~

Dim light filtered through the window as Lunara groaned, trying to pull the furs over her head. Kaidan’s arm around her waist tightened as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of him. He nuzzled her neck, planting small kisses along the line of her shoulder and she shivered, turning to face him, pressing her lips to his with hungry anticipation as he returned her kiss. His lips explored her jawline and down her neck as she giggled, the stubble on his face tickling her skin. He let out a growl and with a feral, hungry grin, pulled the furs over both of them as she pulled him down on top of her. She bit her lip to stifle a cry of pleasure as he entered her, and he captured her lips with his own, as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He pulled back and gazed into her love-lust filled eyes as she rocked her hips in time with his thrusts, bringing them both to the height of pleasure. Lunara pulled his face down to hers, crushing his mouth in a kiss to muffle her cries of ecstasy as the waves of her climax washed over her. Losing himself in her pleasure, and unable to resist any more, moaned against her lips as his seed filled her.

“I love you,  _ Asynja  _ ,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and getting a languid smile in response. She opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door.

“What?!” Kaidan barked. He kissed Lunara again, moving to lay next to her on the narrow bed as he stared in the door's direction. She grinned at him, her cheeks flushed both from their lovemaking and the interruption. 

“We ordered breakfast for you two. Come eat before it gets cold,” Lydia said through the door. Lunara thought she heard a tone of annoyance, but wasn’t in the mood to worry about it right then. 

“We’ll be out in a moment, Lydia, thank you,” Lunara called out, hearing footsteps retreating from the door. Lunara sighed, swinging her feet over the side of the bed and pushing herself up to sit on the edge as Kaidan’s arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back down to him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he murmured, pulling her close to him and nibbling on her earlobe, sending shivers through her body. She feigned trying to escape his grasp, laughing as he held her and quickly giving up to let him pull her back under the furs.

They emerged from their room an hour later, looking very pleased with themselves as they joined the others at the table in the main room. The porridge Lydia ordered for them had congealed, but Lunara didn’t care as she shoveled huge spoonfuls into her mouth. The others watched her eat as though she’d never seen food before and when she caught their gazes; her face turned pink.

“Sowwy. I’m stahving,” she said, around a mouthful of food as the table erupted in laughter.

“Yes, my friend, it would seem so,” Inigo said, taking a sip from his mug, eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. Lunara blushed again, concentrating on her bowl. 

“So, what are we doing today? Heading for Ustengrav?” Lucien asked, changing the subject. Lunara swallowed the last of her porridge, shaking her head.

“Not yet,” she said, taking a sip of tea from the mug Lydia placed in front of her. The canis root left a bitter aftertaste, and Lunara forced herself to finish the tea without gagging. She shot an appreciative glance at Lydia as she set down the empty mug, and she nodded once in return. Lunara made a mental note to thank Lydia later, since she hadn't even considered the consequences of her new relationship. She couldn’t fight dragons if she ended up with child. Lunara sat the empty mug down, turning her attention back to Lucien’s questions.

“I need to speak with the Jarl before we go to Ustengrav. I was out for some air last night and I had an odd experience, and I want to find out if it’s something we should check out while we’re here,” she said. 

“What kind of ‘odd experience’?” Kaidan growled, eyes narrowing. Lunara laid a hand on his arm in a calming gesture before speaking.

“Last night I encountered a ghost—in the destroyed house at the end of the boardwalk. It was a little girl, the one who died in the fire,” Lunara explained, as her friends’ eyes went wide in shock and Inigo choked on his tea.

“You were serious? About talking to a ghost?” Inigo choked out, still trying to recover as Lunara shot him a puzzled look.

“Well yes, did you think I made it up?” she asked, eyeing him quizzically.

“No—No, I didn’t think you’d made it up. At the time it seemed more of a, a—oh what’s the word?” He trailed off, frustrated that he couldn’t make sense of his thoughts.

“A metaphor?” Lunara said, a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Yes! Thank you, my friend,” he replied, gesturing towards her. “It seemed like a metaphor for something else on your mind.”

“I assure you, it was not,” she said with a sigh, getting up from the table and throwing her cloak around her shoulders. “While I’m doing that, why don’t you guys check out the shops in town and see if we can get better directions to Ustengrav than ‘well, it’s that way’ or better yet, a damn map,” she said, waving her hand in the general direction of northeast as snickers went around the table. “I don’t want to be squicking through a muddy swamp any longer than necessary. The place gives me the creeps.” She shuddered, pulling her cloak tight around her and rubbing her arms.

“Understood,  _ Asynja  _ ,” Kaidan replied, nodding to her as Lunara turned and left the inn. Once outside, she bounded down the inn steps and headed for the Jarl’s longhouse, her breath coming out in steamy puffs in the icy morning air. 

The guards stationed on either side of the door eyed her with curiosity as she passed, but made no move to stop her. She pushed open the door and entered the longhouse. It was identical to Siddgeir’s longhouse in Falkreath and a shiver went through her body at the thought of him, followed by furious rage. She shoved the feeling down, lifted her chin and walked to the throne at the other end of the long room. The Jarl sat on the throne, looking relaxed, but her eyes regarded Lunara with intense scrutiny.

"So, life has brought you to Morthal, and to me. What purpose this serves, we will no doubt see. Welcome, I am Jarl Ingrod Ravencrone. And you are?" she said, her gaze unwavering. Lunara gazed back, feeling like the Jarl was searching through her soul for answers.

“Good day, my Jarl, I am Lunara Aeresius. My group and I are passing through in search of a tomb called Ustengrav,” she replied, dipping her head as a sign of respect.

“Ah yes, I know who you are, Dragonborn. You are the daughter of the emperor and blessed by the gods, I had a vision that foretold you coming here. Tell me, what can I do for you?” Igrod asked as Lunara’s eyes fixed on hers with a forced blank stare, biting down the acerbic reply that threatened to bubble out of her, determined not to react to the Jarl’s admission as questions bounced around inside her head. How in Oblivion did this woman know who Lunara was?

“I have come about the burned-out house,” Lunara replied, forcing her expression to remain neutral.

“Hroggar's house fire? Nasty bit of business, that. He lost his wife and daughter in the blaze. My people believe it is cursed now. Who am I to gainsay them?” Igrod replied, shrugging. 

“Haunted, maybe,” Lunara muttered, as Igrod cocked an eyebrow in her direction. Lunara shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. “Do you need someone to investigate what happened?”

“Suppose so. If you can find out what really happened, it might ease the citizen’s minds,” Igrod replied. After a brief pause, she added. “Tell me, what is your reason for asking about the house? Anything specific?”

“Uh, well…,” Lunara stammered, rubbing the back of her neck. “Last night I might have seen a ghost of the little girl who lived there?” She held her chin high as the Jarl stared at her. 

“I see,” she replied. “It is not for me to judge. I have visions myself from time to time.” Sighing, she waved her hand in dismissal. “Go, find the answers you seek and we can put this matter to rest for good. I would start looking for answers in the graveyard.”

Lunara nodded and left the longhouse and saw the others coming toward the main road from the boardwalk on the south of town. Waving them down, she jogged over to meet them. Standing on tiptoe, she planted a kiss on Kaidan’s cheek as he put his arm around her. 

“So, how’d the meeting go?” he asked, smiling down at her. Smiling back at him, she stepped out of his embrace to face the group.

“The Jarl gave her blessing for me to investigate what really happened to Hroggar’s family. I can’t rest until I know for sure he didn’t murder his family to shack up with with some tavern wench who batted her eyelashes at him, because I swear to all the gods there’s nowhere he’ll be able to hide I won’t find him and make him pay,” she said, her voice taking on a low thunderous rumble, readying itself to release a shout. The others stared at her as Inigo cleared his throat. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, clearing her throat. “Any luck on getting directions to the tomb?”

“Not exactly,” Lydia replied. “But we did get a map and the guard was kind enough to mark it’s approximate location from Morthal.”

“I guess that will have to do. Hopefully we don’t get lost in the swamp along the way. Gods, I hate this place,” Lunara said, shivering.

~~~~~~~~

Stars dotted the moonless night sky, providing the only light as Lunara left the inn, headed for the destroyed house. Lucien and Inigo followed behind her, while Kaidan and Lydia stood watch near the steps of the inn. As Lunara predicted, the gossamer form of Helgi stood in the house's corner, waiting for her. 

“You came back! You ready to play?” Helgi asked, her ethereal voice echoing with excitement.

“I am,” Lunara said, nodding at her.

“You’re it! Come find me before the other one does!” Helgi said, her form disappearing. Lunara looked around in confusion. Where could she have gone? As if in answer, a child’s giggle floated on the breeze from the hill behind the house. Lunara nodded toward the path, and Lucien and Inigo followed her as she climbed the hill.

“This smells wrong, my friend,” Inigo whispered, unsheathing his swords. Lucien felt Inigo’s anxiety and pooled flames in his hands, his eyes darting around trying to make out anything in the shadows. Lunara slowed, her steps falling silent on the damp earth. Helgi giggled, and Lunara found the half-buried coffin as Helgi appeared again. 

“You did it! You found me!” she said, the laughter dying in her voice. 

“Oh, no! She’s here! She found us!” Helgi cried, disappearing. Lunara spun, drawing her daggers as a beautiful woman with glowing blue eyes leaped out of the shadows, clawing at Lunara’s throat, her fangs bared. 

“Shor’s bloody fucking balls,” Lunara growled, realizing the feral creature attacking her was a vampire. Lucien watched in fascination and terror as Lunara fought the hungry creature, looking for an opening to blast it with flames, but he didn’t see how to not put Lunara in danger.

“Enough of this!” Lunara grunted, taking a deep breath. “FUS RO!” The vampire’s clawed nails left deep gashes the length of Lunara’s forearms as it flew backwards, skewering herself on Inigo’s drawn swords. He made a face of disgust as he dropped the vampire face down into the dirt, using his foot to remove his swords from her back. Kaidan and Lydia came running up the path, weapons drawn. 

“What in Oblivion happened here? Are you alright?” Kaidan demanded, closing the distance between himself and Lunara and gripping her by the tops of her arms. She grimaced and pushed him away, blood still dripping from the wounds on her arms.

“I’m fine,” she snapped, healing the wounds left behind as a cry of anguish came from behind them.

“Laelette? My poor Laelette!” Thonnir cried as he sank to his knees next to the corpse at their feet. “You killed her!” He stood up, clenching his fists and taking a threatening step toward Lunara as she held her hands up in surrender.

“I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your Laelette was already dead. That thing on the ground there was a vampire, and it tried to kill me. I only defended myself,” Lunara said.

“I-I don’t understand. I thought she’d run off to join the Stormcloaks. How did this happen to her?” Thonnir said, unclenching his fists and moving away from Lunara.

“What happened before she disappeared?” Lunara asked, laying a gentle hand on Thonnir’s shoulder. He sniffed, glancing between her and Laelette’s body.

“She’d been spending a lot of time with Alva, which was odd because she wanted nothing to do with her before. She went to meet Alva the night she disappeared, but Alva said she never showed up,” he replied.

“Interesting,” Lunara said, lost in thought. “Thank you, Thonnir. You’ve been very helpful.” She started back to the inn, the others following her, leaving Thonnir alone to grieve for his wife.

The five of them settled themselves at the table, each waiting, expectant eyes hoping she would drop a kernel of truth no one else had considered. Lunara ordered a round of drinks for everyone before taking a deep breath and addressing the group.

“So, I believe that Alva is a vampire, and she’s put Hroggar under some sort of spell. Whether being under that spell caused him to kill his family is still a mystery to me, but I’m sure it’s what drove him to shack up with her the day after the funeral,” Lunara stated as the tavern girl returned with their drinks. 

“What do you want to do, my friend?” Inigo said, taking a drink from the bottle in front of him. 

“I need to get in her house and find proof of what happened before I can go back to the Jarl, but we both know my lockpicking skills are terrible,” Lunara replied, a wicked grin spreading across her face. Inigo nodded, his eyes gleaming in understanding as Kaidan glared at both of them.

“No, no, no. Absolutely not. It’s too dangerous. These are  _ vampires  _ we’re talking about. One scratch and you could become one,” he snarled. Lunara let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes.

“Uh, Dragonborn, remember? Destined to defeat the World-Eater? I think I can handle a few blood-suckers. I just need Inigo to get me in the house. This is happening whether or not you take part,” she said, glaring back at him. 

“I can’t let you do this. I  _ won’t  _ let you do this,” he said, grabbing her wrist. She jerked out of his grasp, fuming.

“ _ You won’t let me!  _ ” she shrieked. “You don’t fucking own me, Kaidan! I can make my own decisions. You’ll do well to remember that,” Lunara stood, slamming the chair against the table and stomping toward the door. She turned back to the table, her eyes on Inigo.

“Are we doing this or what?” she snapped, placing her hand on the door latch. Inigo stood, shrugging at Kaidan’s glare and following Lunara. Kaidan chugged the rest of his ale, slamming the bottle down on the table as the inn door slammed, rattling the walls. Lucien, Lydia and Kaidan sat in silence as the logs crackled in the hearth. Lucien cleared his throat, glancing nervously at Lydia.

“Di-Did you just try to command a princess and the  _ Dragonborn  _ not to do something? Have you lost your bloody mind?” Lucien whispered, incredulous. Kaidan glared at him, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Lucien forced himself not to shrink under Kaidan’s menacing crimson gaze, and after a terse silence, Kaidan sighed. 

“Aye, I did, and if she knew what was good for her she’d listen and do as she’s told. She will get herself killed running off to hunt vampires and gods know what else,” he said, running his fingers through his dark hair, forcing it loose from its bindings.

“More like she will kill you and do what she wants,” Lydia muttered, taking a drink from her mug and avoiding his glare. Lucien snorted, and silence fell between them as Kaidan fumed.

~~~~~~~

Lunara and Inigo crouched in the shadows in front of Alva’s door. Lunara kept watch as Inigo worked magic with his lockpicks. With a soft click, the last tumbler moved, unlocking the door. The two of them froze as a guard stopped on the boardwalk in front of the house, peering into the shadows where they hid. Neither of them drew breath until the guard gave up and continued walking down the boardwalk toward the road.

“Door’s unlocked. Let’s go,” Inigo said, drawing his bow. Lunara drew her daggers, pushing open the door. Inigo closed it behind them, pressing his finger to his lips and pointing toward the bed. Lunara glanced over to see the sleeping form of who she could only assume was Hroggar. She jerked her head toward a door next to the fireplace, and Inigo crossed the room and tried the knob. Unlocked. He pushed it open, descending the stairs into the dark cellar. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Lunara followed him.

Inigo picked the lock on the door at the bottom of the stairs, pushing it open. The cellar air was damp and cool, the only light a sconce burning low in the corner. In the middle of the room, a coffin stood on a stone pedestal, its lid pushed to one side. Lunara cast a tiny magelight holding it above the open coffin. She lifted a journal out of the coffin, its corner pinched between two fingers as if it might burn her. Inigo cocked an eyebrow at her, and she thumbed through the pages. Finding the information she needed, she extinguished the magelight, shoved the journal into the waist of her armor breeches, and nodded toward the door. 

Inigo locked the cellar door behind them and they tiptoed up the stairs. Lunara peeked through the door and seeing no one, crossed the room to the front door of the house, Inigo on her heels. They slipped out the door, closing it behind them and diving off the porch as the guard passed by again. Lunara clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle as Inigo grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. When the coast was clear, they tiptoed back to the boardwalk, standing up from their crouch and walking toward the main road as though they were on a leisurely midnight stroll. 

They were still giggling like children as they entered the inn. Lunara glanced around the room, landing on Kaidan’s scowling face. He sat alone at the table, Lydia and Lucien already retired to their rooms for the night. Inigo patted her shoulder and headed for his room, shaking his head. Lunara glanced at Kaidan again, and saying nothing, headed toward their room. She slammed the door behind her and propped the chair under the doorknob. She sat on the bed, pulling her boots off and laying the journal on the bed beside her. Heaving an exhausted sigh, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, dozing off. The rattle of the chair jerked her out of her daze. She sat up, rubbing her face as Kaidan’s muffled voice came through the door. 

“Lunara, let me in,” he said, trying to force the door open.

“No, go sleep in Inigo or Lucien’s room. I don’t even want to see you right now,” she snarled. She gasped when his hand struck the door, exhaling as his footsteps retreated. Furious with him all over again, she jerked at the ties of her armor vest and breeches, throwing them to the floor with an angry thud. 

She wanted to scream, cry, and maybe punch something. Like Kaidan’s face. As she stood naked in the middle of the room, her armor strewn on the floor, she closed her eyes and tilted her face to the ceiling, trying to calm down. She took a few cleansing breaths, felt the fury recede back into the depths of her mind, and opened her eyes to finish reading herself for bed. The scratches on her arm caught her attention as she reached for her robes and she studied them with fascination. 

She had used her magic to heal them after the fight with Laelette, but looking at them now, all her spell had done was stop the bleeding. Angry red streaks branched out in all directions from the scratches, and she sat down onto the bed, her head suddenly feeling like it was being beaten with a forge hammer. Her pulse pounded in her ears as waves of nausea rushed over her, leaving her skin clammy and her hair damp with sweat as she lay on her side, knees curled into her chest. 

Laying on the bed, her face turned toward the ceiling and wishing very much to just die and get it over with, a line she’d read from one of Danica’s texts flashed into her mind.  _ “...vampirism is a disease and as such, can be cured, so long as the infected has not tasted blood.”  _ Forcing herself to sit up and gritting her teeth through the fiery pain pulsing through every nerve ending in her body, she reached for her satchel and rummaged around, her hand closing around the single vial of cure disease potion she’d brought. Pulling the cork with her teeth and cursing as a fresh wave of pain washed over her, she drank the bitter concoction, hoping she wouldn’t gag and lose it all.

Lunara dropped the empty vial into her satchel and lay back on the bed, breathing heavy and labored. She made a mental note to one, not tell Kaidan this happened, and two, make more cure disease potions. If vampires were going to be a problem now, she needed to prepare herself and her companions. As she contemplated how many more murderous creatures in Skyrim there could be, her eyes fluttered closed and she dropped into a dreamless sleep.


	69. Let's Go Hunt Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and friends go vampire hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, a little over 5k words for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

Lunara’s uncontrollable shivering brought her back to consciousness. Yanking the furs over her still naked body, tucking them under her chin and mentally cursing the chill in the room. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Sighing, she held her arms out for inspection and smiled when she saw the angry streaks had disappeared and the scratches themselves were nothing more than thin silver scars now. Her shivering slowed as she warmed, and she lay in bed staring at the ceiling until a knock at the door jolted her out of her thoughts.

“Yes,” she said.

“Um, do you have a moment to talk?” Lucien asked, his voice muffled through the door. Lunara could hear him shuffling his feet, and the image made her smile. 

“Sure, Lucien. Give me two minutes to get dressed,” she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and reaching for her robes, pulling them over her head.

Lucien heard the scraping of the chair legs as Lunara removed it and swung the door open, inviting him inside. He glanced around the room, a look on his face like he half expected Kaidan to throttle him for even being there. Lunara motioned to the chair she had put back in its spot across from the bed and Lucien sat down, rubbing his palms on his knees. Lunara sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him with curiosity.

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked. “And so help him, if Kaidan sent you to smooth things over from last night, I will cut his balls off and feed them to him for breakfast,” she muttered. Lucien blanched at the thought, then shook his head.

“No, no, he didn’t send me,” he replied, seeing Lunara relax. “I’ve just been thinking about our travels and how I rely on you, Inigo, and even Kaidan and Lydia to win our battles and I shouldn’t,” he said, swallowing. “So I was wondering, would you train me? I know that Kaidan and Inigo spent several days teaching me before we left Whiterun, but I want to learn what you can teach me.” 

“Really? You—want me to train you?” Lunara said, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat at his request. “Why?”

“Why not?” he said with a smile. “How many people can say the Dragonborn trained them? It’ll be a magnificent story to tell my children someday, don’t you think?” Lunara grinned at him, happy tears filling her eyes.

“I’m very touched that you asked, and it would be an honor to teach you what I know,” she replied. “Although, Kaidan and Inigo have more combat experience and skill than I do. You might learn more from them.”

“I might,” Lucien said, shrugging. “But I know you won’t treat me like I’m a dilettante that doesn’t believe that what we’re setting out to do is dangerous. Inigo probably wouldn’t either, but you know Kaidan definitely would.” Lunara snorted, nodding.

“Yes, he definitely would,” she replied. “So, when do you want to start?”

“Whenever we have a free moment, I’d like you to show me how you aim those daggers of yours,” he said, excitement lighting up his face.

“I could try, although it wasn’t taught to me. I did it out of frustration once and discovered it was a natural talent I have,” she said as Lucien’s face fell. “I will do my best to teach you though.” He smiled again and, satisfied with her answer, stood up and headed for the door. He turned as he was about to leave, glancing back at her in hesitation.

“What is it?” she asked, sensing his anxiety.

“It’s probably not my place to say anything, but you and Kaidan should talk soon. He’s rather irritable and sleeping in my room last night did not help his mood any,” Lucien said, shrugging. Lunara rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her hair as she sighed, looking up at him.

“I know Lucien, and I will. I’m just angry that he thinks because we’re together now he can dictate what I do. That’s not okay,” she said, feeling her anger bubble just under the surface. 

“I understand,” he replied. “He went about it the wrong way, but he only said what we all think. We all love you, you know.” His face turned pink, and he quickly added, “in distinct ways, of course.”

“Of course,” Lunara said, smirking at him. “I know what you meant, and I love you guys too.” Lucien nodded, leaving the room. As the door closed behind him, she pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. Sighing, she uncurled herself and picked up Alva’s journal from where it had fallen off the bed. Setting it down next to her, she pulled on her boots as another knock came from the door. Scooping up the journal, she swung the door open and ran face first into Kaidan’s chest. 

“Oh, uh, hey,” she stammered. “I was just on my way to see the Jarl.” She avoided his eyes and tried to step around him. 

“Are you still not speaking to me then?” Kaidan asked. “Nice, very mature.”

“What do you want me to say?” she snapped. “I won’t apologize for my reaction to you practically ordering me to not do something. Just because we’re together doesn’t mean you can control me.” Kaidan shot her an irritated look, pursing his lips.

“Are you finished? Because that’s not what I was doing—at all,” he grumbled. “I love you,  _ Asynja _ , and all I want is to keep you safe. It’s really hard to do that when you keep running off to battle things that go bump in the night with no forethought of what you’re doing. You will get yourself or one of us killed doing that.” 

“I know,” she whispered. “But you can’t keep me safe. We fight dragons for Divines sake, there’s nothing safe about that. Although, I’m almost certain the gods won’t let me die until I’ve defeated Alduin, and probably not even then. But I will not bow to you like a spineless courtier who can’t do anything a man hasn’t given them permission to do. Understood?”

“I understand,  _ Asynja _ . Now, come here,” he said, his face creasing into a smile as he pulled her into his arms. She didn’t resist, melting into him as he kissed the side of her head, inhaling the lavender and honey scent of her hair.

“I love you, you know,” she whispered, low enough he almost didn’t hear her and he smiled as he rested his chin on the top of her head. 

“I know, I love you too,” he replied as she pulled away, looking up at him.

“Do you want to come with me when I speak to the Jarl?” she asked. He stepped to the side, gesturing for her to lead the way.

~~~~~~

Lunara entered the Jarl’s longhouse, Kaidan on her heels. Idgrod’s eyes lit up as Lunara approached the throne and handed over Alva’s journal. She turned the pages, skimming the writing.

“That traitorous bitch,” Idgrod said, slamming the book closed. “Did you read this?”

“I did,” Lunara replied, unsure of how much to add and hoping the Jarl didn’t ask how she’d gotten the book. 

“Then you know this vampire—Movarth has plans to turn the entire town into his personal feeding ground and we must stop him,” Idgrod said. Lunara crossed her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Let me guess, you would like us to find and end him,” Lunara sighed. Idgrod blinked, looking through her. 

“Aye, and if you agree, I will send the town’s best warriors with you,” she replied, ignoring Lunara’s reaction. Lunara glanced at Kaidan, who frowned and shook his head. Ignoring his frown, she turned her attention back to the Jarl.

“I see. Well, that’s very kind of you, but I think it would be safer for my companions and I to deal with it,” she said, as Kaidan heaved a sigh next to her and put his hand over his face. Lunara ignored him, but Jarl Idgrod did not. 

“I will make it worth your while to save our town, if that’s what you’re concerned about. I just can’t spare the guards to take on the task without help,” she said, her gaze resting now on Lunara’s face. 

“It’s fine,” Lunara said, waving her hand in dismissal. “I’ll do it myself if I have to. I wouldn’t feel right leaving like this after going through all the trouble to find out what happened here. I need to make some preparations first, but I will make sure Movarth is dealt with soon.”

“Good, I’m glad that’s settled. If you don’t mind, please come alone when you return. There is something I wish to discuss with you,” Idgrod said. Lunara nodded and left the longhouse.

Several men stood waiting at the bottom of the steps as she emerged and they bombarded her with questions all at once before she held up her hands for silence. She gestured at the man she recognized as Thonnir to speak first.

“Are you going after the rest of the vampires? Alva and the others must pay for what they did to my poor Laelette and the Hroggar’s family,” Thonnir said. The others erupted into shouts and questions and once again Lunara put her hands up to silence them. 

“Yes, she and the others must pay. And they will, but you people need to stay out of it. It is dangerous to go into a vampire's lair even as a trained vampire hunter, let alone as fishermen and mill workers. You’ll get yourselves killed, or worse, turned into the creatures you are trying to destroy,” she said. “Please, go home. My companions and I will destroy the threat to the city.”

“How?” Thonnir said. “You are not vampire hunters.”

“No, we aren’t. But I am Dragonborn, and my companions are skilled warriors. We will be fine,” Lunara replied, smiling at them. “Now, please go about your lives, it will be over soon.” The men glanced at each other and looked at her with awe and suspicion, then shrugged and dispersed, allowing Lunara and Kaidan room to descend the steps and walk to the inn.

Lunara went to retrieve her satchel from her room as Kaidan sank into an empty chair at their table. Lydia, Lucien, and Inigo stared at him in surprise as he folded his arms on the table and dropped his head onto them, banging it a few times before sighing. 

“Dramatic much, my friend?” Inigo said with a half-smile as Kaidan raised his head and glared at the Khajiit.

“No,” he snapped. “I’m not being dramatic. Our fearless leader over there wants to take on an entire coven of vampires, with or without backup. She’s lost her bloody mind.” He nodded toward the door of the room Lunara was emerging from, satchel in hand. She crossed the room and took a seat at the table.

“Is it true? What Kaidan just said about vampires?” Lucien whispered. His mouth had gone dry, and he licked his lips. Lunara glared at Kaidan, then turned to Lucien. 

“It is, but don’t worry. No one has to come that doesn’t want to, you know that,” she said, pulling out her mortar and pestle and rummaging around for ingredients.

“What in bloody Oblivion are you doing?” Kaidan snapped. “Is now the time to be mixing potions?” Lunara shot him an irritated look, then returned her attention to the task in front of her, ignoring him as he let out a low growl, dropping his head back onto the table.

“If you are going with me to deal with the vampires, I need to know now so I can mix enough cure disease potions in case you get bitten or scratched. I’ve already used the one vial I brought,” she said, pressing her lips together as Kaidan raised his head and glared at her, his crimson eyes almost glowing.  _ Oops! Now you’ve done it! Opened your big fat mouth and told him something he didn’t need to know! _ She gave him a saccharine smile as Inigo cleared his throat.

“I’m in, my friend. Where you go, I will follow, til the end. Besides, if we don’t save the town, then there’s just that many more blood-suckers we have to deal with later,” he said. Lunara nodded and set out enough ingredients for several vials.

“I will go too, my Thane—Lunara,” Lydia said, although she looked none too pleased about it and Lucien nodded too.

“That just leaves you, love,” Lunara said, smiling at Kaidan. He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He balanced the chair on two legs, and tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling, he let out a low chuckle as Lucien’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“If you think I will sit back while you four go off on some misguided adventure to save the town then you don’t know me at all,” he said, lowering the chair back onto four legs and leveling his crimson gaze at her. “For the record, I think it’s a terrible idea and we’re probably all going to die, but I’d rather die fighting beside you than live a single day without you,  _ Asynja _ .”

“Aww, now you’re going to make me cry,” she said, her eyes misting. She thought her heart would burst out of her chest as the rest of her friends nodded in agreement. Determined to not make them regret putting their faith in her, she set about mixing cure disease potions for their adventure. 

~~~~~

The sun was setting over the swamp, painting the sky with crimson and gold fire as the group stopped near the entrance of the cave. Lunara had hoped they’d find it before dark, but they had cut it close. She pressed a vial of cure disease potion in each of her friend’s hands.

“Drink this,” she said. “I don’t know if it’ll work to take it as a preventative, but it can’t hurt either.” The group nodded and did as they were told, releasing a chorus of gags and groans into the swamp. “Let’s go then.” Drawing her daggers, Lunara turned for the entrance.

They crouched low, entering single file through the cave entrance. Once inside, they spread out, Kaidan and Inigo taking point, bows drawn. Lucien stayed in the middle, while Lydia and Lunara brought up the rear. They took out vampire after vampire, like an avenging shadow set loose to wreak havoc on the world, moving through the cave unchallenged until they reached an enormous cavern set up like a dining hall. 

There was a long stone table in the middle of the room, set with wine bottles, plates, and half-eaten corpses. Lunara stifled a gag at the smell of fresh and old blood mixed with bad wine and body odor. “Imagine that, vampires trying to act civilized,” Lydia murmured, and Lunara bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet.

They crept along the ledge in the shadows, trying to find the best place for a surprise attack. Lucien’s foot slipped on the ledge, sending a spray of pebbles over the ledge and drawing the vampires’ attention. “Shor’s balls,” Lunara muttered, “so much for stealth. Here we go.”

She leaped off the ledge, landing on the back of a vampire and driving her daggers into its neck. Kaidan growled in frustration at her recklessness as he and Inigo provided cover from above. Lydia followed her, her sword cleaving another vampire in two as she landed next to Lunara. Exchanging a nod, they turned back to back and moved around the room taking out the last of the vampires, while dodging arrows not meant for them. Soon, only Movarth was left as he stood from his throne at the far end of the room where he had been watching the battle with feigned boredom. 

Inigo and Kaidan jumped from the ledge, standing on either side of the women. Lucien stayed hidden in the shadows. As focused as he was on what was happening below, he didn’t notice Alva until she grabbed him in a vise-like grip, sinking her fangs deep into his neck. Lucien screamed as the vampire pulled back, gagging, a look of utter bewilderment on her face. 

“No!” Lunara screamed, starting toward Lucien. Inigo’s arm went across her chest, holding her there as Lucien blasted Alva with flames, watching her body catch like kindling and melt away, leaving nothing but ashes behind. Movarth slow clapped, stepping down from his throne at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Ooh you have fire, my pretty. I shall enjoy making you my new pet,” Movarth growled, his voice making the hair on Lunara’s neck stand up. She whirled on him, her eyes blazing with bloodlust and her daggers ready to fly.

“Come try it, you fucking leach, let me end your miserable existence,” Lunara growled back, ducking under Inigo’s grasp and running headfirst toward the monster. Movarth grinned as Lunara tackled him to the ground then, using her momentum against her, he slammed her to the ground on the other side of him. She coughed, groaned, then jumped up and let out a screech as she ran for him again. The others had spread out around them now, Lucien with fire crackling from his hands all the way to his elbows, the others with bows drawn, all waiting for Lunara to get out of the way to take a shot. She didn’t. 

Leaping through the air like a saber cat, she pinned Movarth against the steps of his throne with her daggers crossed at his throat. He clawed at her as they rolled across the steps and onto the dirt floor of the cavern, Lunara pinned under him. She struggled against his weight as he pushed one of her daggers toward her throat as the others pelted him with arrows. 

“Your arrows do nothing to me, mortals,” he growled, fangs glistening. “You cannot kill me. I am immortal.” He laughed, the sound choked off when his head rolled across the floor and stopped in front of Kaidan's boot, his body pinning Lunara to the ground, blood spurting from his neck and covering her face.

“Let’s see how immortal he is without his bloody head, shall we?” Lucien grunted, chest heaving from the exertion. His daggers still dripped with Movarth’s blood as the fire on the blades extinguished. Lunara shoved the corpse off her and stood up. 

“I love you, I love you, you’re the best, thank you. Are you alright? You should drink another potion just in case,” she said, grabbing Lucien’s face in both hands and punctuating the words with hard kisses planted all over his face, leaving it splotchy with drying blood, then examined his neck where the vampire bit him. He blushed dark crimson, stepping out of her grasp as Inigo clasped him on the shoulder and Lydia grinned at him. Lunara didn’t know what to make of it and shrugged it off, turning toward Kaidan who stared at her with a mixture of annoyance and love. 

Thinking it was an adorable look on him, she grinned and went to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, giving him no choice but to embrace her as she captured his mouth with hers in a warm, passionate kiss. Silence had fallen in the cavern as she pulled away, still smiling at him. Sliding down along the front of his body to stand beside him, she turned toward the others.

“Just to be on the safe side, let’s burn the bodies of the vampires we killed. Then we loot the place and get back to Morthal for the night. It’s well past dark and we all need a bath. We smell like rotten skeever ass,” she said, holding her nose and waving her hands. The cavern echoed with laughter as the group split up to finish their task.

~~~~~~

Lunara and Kaidan lay together on the narrow bed, their bodies a tangled mass of limbs and furs as moonlight filtering in through the window bathed her body as she lay on her back next to him. He smiled at her, tracing the outline of her body with the tips of his fingers, his touch so light it sent shivers across her skin. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, turning her head to study the sharp lines of his face. She wanted to stare at him until every one of his features were burned into her memory and no amount of time or distance could ever make her forget how he looked right this moment. His eyes followed his fingers, still moving along her curves.

“Hmm,” he murmured. “For what?”

“For letting me drive you mad,” she joked, then taking on a more serious tone, “but, in all seriousness, thank you for loving me as I am, without trying to change me. Too much, anyway. And for not running away when we discovered who I really am, both the Dragonborn part and...the other thing.” A quick laugh escaped him as he put his hand on her cheek, his calloused thumb tracing the line of her cheekbone.

“You mean the ‘you’re the future empress’ thing? That other thing?” he teased, placing a light kiss on her forehead as she tried to scowl at him, but a smile cracked through. 

“Yeah, that,” she said as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as she sighed and melted into him. 

“Always,  _ asynja _ . It’s impossible for me to resist you, not that I am interested in trying, to be sure. I’m humbled that you chose to love me too, no matter my past, or how many times I say or do the wrong thing,” he whispered, resting his chin on her head, staring into the darkness beyond them as anxiety filled his chest. There was still so much she didn’t know, so much he had kept from her about himself and his past. If he told her now, there was a genuine chance he could lose her, and the mere thought left him struggling to breathe, and not entirely sure he wanted to risk it. She turned her head up to face him, frowning. 

“Are you alright?” she asked.  _ It’s now or never, _ he thought. Sighing, he turned onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, hanging his head.

“No,” he said, “I’m really not. There’s so much I haven’t told you about my past, and now here we are, and I am terrified that once I do all of this will be over.” He looked away from her, trying to hide the look of despair he wore. Propping herself on one elbow, she took his chin in her hand and turned his face toward her. 

“I’ve told you before, nothing you did in your past will make me feel any different about you now. Whoever you were and whatever you did, you are not that person now. But, you can’t deny anything that’s happened, because it’s made you into the man you’ve become. The man I love,” she said, her eyes boring into his. “Whatever it is you think is so terrible, just tell me and we’ll figure it out together. You aren’t alone anymore.” He sighed, turning his face away and wanting with every fiber of his being to believe her.

“I can’t,  _ asynja _ ,” he whispered, his voice strangled. “Not yet.” She nodded, then laid her head against his shoulder.

“I’m here when you’re ready,” she replied, pressing her lips to his skin. “Just don’t wait too long, alright?” Feeling him nod in response, she turned away from him, pulling the furs over her shoulders and closing her eyes as he moved next to her, wrapping her in his arms and nuzzling her neck. He lay awake for a long time after she had dropped off to sleep, wondering what in Oblivion he would do.

~~~~

The group sat around their table, laughing at one of Inigo’s stories, when Kaidan stumbled into the main room, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Lunara sat next to Inigo, sipping on a mug of canis root tea, looking him over with curiosity as he sank into an empty chair across from her. Lydia motioned to the tavern girl, who brought over a bowl of apple cabbage stew and a bottle of mead, setting both down in front of him. He gave the girl a nod and a tired smile, taking a long drink of the mead. 

“So,” Lunara said, breaking the silence, “I have to speak with the Jarl this morning to inform her of our success, then I suppose we should see about finding that damn tomb with the magic horn so I can get on with my destiny. Or something like that.” She grinned, as chuckles came from around the table. 

“Do you need someone to come with you?” Lydia asked, a hopeful look spreading across her face. Lunara considered for a moment, Lydia had never asked to accompany her on quick errands such as this, and she made a mental note to talk to her alone later.

“Not this time,” she replied, shaking her head. “The Jarl asked me to come alone when I returned.” Lydia did her best to hide her disappointment and nodded in response. “Speaking of which, I better get going.” She chugged the last of her tea, making a face at the bitter aftertaste as she stood up, setting the cup down and heading for the door.

Icy raindrops fell on Lunara’s head as she walked toward the Jarl’s longhouse, making her shiver and wish she’d grabbed her cloak. No matter, not that far of a walk. She bounded up the steps to the door; the guards giving her only a passing glance as she entered.

Inside, she stopped at the firepit in the center of the room to warm her hands before approaching the Jarl, who appeared to be waiting for her arrival. Smoothing her damp hair, she made her way to the throne.

“Good day, my Jarl,” she said with a small curtsy. Lunara loathed this part of her life. Playing nice and keeping her mouth shut had never been one of her strengths. Regardless, the Jarl had promised a reward for dealing with Movarth and the rest of the vampires and she intended to collect on that promise.

Idgrod bowed her head in response to the greeting, standing from her throne and descending the steps to stand face to face with Lunara. “Come, follow me and chat with an old woman, hmm?” she said. Lunara did as she asked, following Idgrod to her private quarters and taking a seat in the chair the Jarl motioned toward. Idgrod sat down across from her, pouring a goblet of wine for them both. Lunara frowned, the confusion on her face obvious.

“Have some wine,” Idgrod said, picking up a full goblet and motioning for Lunara to do the same. She obeyed, taking a small sip as Idgrod’s watched her, eyes alert and scrutinizing. “Good, now we can chat. I assume you have good news for me?” 

“Yes, I do. Movarth and his clan are all dead, their bodies burned to ash. They won’t be plaguing the city any longer,” Lunara replied, taking another sip of the wine. The sweet taste bubbled along her tastebuds, and Lunara reminded herself to sip it slow. It wouldn’t do to get drunk in the Jarl’s presence.

“That’s excellent news. Now, there is something I wish to discuss with you. I need a new Thane for my court and I would like to grant the title to you. You have been a significant help to this city, and I can think of no one more deserving than you,” Idgrod said, holding her goblet up in a toast. Lunara did the same, her smile not reaching her eyes.

“That’s very kind of you, but honestly, I’m not sure I should or can accept your offer,” she said, tracing the etched lines of the goblet with her index finger. “I’m just here to find Ustengrav and get on with my life. Besides, I didn’t clear out that cave alone, Alva bit one of my friends before he reduced her to nothing more than ash.”

“Oh dear,” Idgrod said. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. I had everyone take a cure disease potion before we went in. I wasn’t sure it would work, but it seemed to make his blood taste bad and she let him go, which was a mistake, because he set her on fire,” Lunara replied, taking a sip of her wine to cover her smile. Idgrod nodded, relieved.

“Well, regardless, I will grant you the title of Thane and my steward has a reward for your companions as well,” she said, taking a long drink of her wine. “There is one other thing I wish to discuss with you, and it’s the reason I asked you to come alone.”

“What is it?” Lunara asked, setting her goblet down, then stood up and closed the door, blocking the sounds from the main room. Sitting back down, she took a cleansing breath before speaking. 

“It’s no secret that I sometimes have--visions,” she said. “But people tend to be afraid of things they don’t understand, so I don’t make a habit of sharing them with anyone other than my family. This one, however, was too important to keep to myself. I hope that you’ll keep an open mind and hear me out.” Lunara nodded, wondering what this woman could know.

“I know who you really are, and I know you are hiding your true identity—for excellent reasons, but there will come a time when you must reveal yourself to save your father and the empire. When that happens, no matter what comes after, do not close your heart to the world. If you do, there’s no saving Tamriel and the future I saw is bleak,” she said, placing her hands over Lunara’s on the table. Lunara swallowed, trying to make sense of it all.

“What aren’t you telling me?” she asked, tilting her head and staring at the woman as though she might read the answer in the lines of her face and Idgrod shook her head.

“No, child. That’s not how the visions work, I can’t tell you any more than I have, because I know no more. All I know is that something happens after you save your father that causes you to give up on life and it dooms us all,” she said. “Just be careful, alright?” Lunara nodded, more confused than ever.

“Come, let’s go find my steward for the rest of your reward,” she said, standing up and gesturing toward the closed door. Lunara walked out ahead of the Jarl, and her steward placed a heavy wooden box into Lunara’s arms. “Your reward for your service. You may also purchase a plot of land if you wish, although I don’t think you’ll find the location very appealing.”

“Thank you,” Lunara replied. “I’ll think about it.” Turning toward the exit, Idgrod’s voice stopped her. 

“Remember what I said,” Idgrod said. “No matter what happens, love is what will save you, Dragonborn.” Lunara swallowed and squared her shoulders, exiting the longhouse without looking back. 


	70. The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and friends make the journey to Ustengrav and get into a couple of scrapes along the way.

Grunting, Lunara dropped the chest onto the table, making the dishes and bottles bounce and wobble. She blew out heavy breaths, chest heaving with the effort of carrying the heavy box back from the Jarl’s longhouse, and everyone shifted their gaze from the box to her and back again.

“Our reward for clearing out the vampire cave,” Lunara said, gesturing toward the box. “The Jarl also appointed me Thane of Hjaalmarch. She said I could buy land here too, but somehow knew I wouldn’t care for the location, but I’ve no idea why.” She shrugged as chuckles spread around the table.

Lucien stood, running his hands along the carved lid before opening it and five heads bent over to see the treasure that lay within the box. Several loose gems, small trinkets, and a stack of gold and silver ore lay in disarray beneath five coin purses stuffed to the brim stacked neatly on top and a short thank you note attached to each purse labeled their intended recipient.

“Guess she wasn’t kidding about making it worth our while,” Kaidan murmured.

“Wait, how did she know all of our names? You can Kaidan were the only ones she saw,” Lydia stated, tearing her gaze away from the box and focusing on Lunara.

“The walls have ears, Lydia,” Lunara said in a conspiratorial whisper, the corners of her mouth twitching. 

“It’s more likely that the guards found out from Jonna and reported back to the Jarl. I’m sure it's nothing sinister,” Lucien offered upon seeing Lydia’s look of confusion, then shot Lunara a look of reproach as she shrugged, stifling a grin at her own joke. Lydia looked relieved, but still wary of the gift, and Lunara wondered again just how cruel the previous Thane she’d served under had been. In Lunara’s mind, Lydia had earned every bit of the coin allotted for her, and then some. They sorted out the loot, each taking their labeled coin purse and dumping the rest into their supply chest. 

~~~~~~~~

The air was thick, but cold as their boots squished through the muddy ground. The path had ended just past Movarth’s lair, and they were on their own. Insects buzzed around Lunara’s ears and she swatted at the invisible creatures in frustration, growling. A blanket of misty fog had rolled in, and they couldn’t see farther than two feet in front of them now. Lunara tripped over a half buried log, falling to one knee.

“Shor’s balls,” Lunara grumbled, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes and leaving a smear of swamp mud along her face as Kaidan held out his arm to help her up. “Are we fucking there yet? Ugh.” She glanced down at her mud-caked boots and her face twisted with disgust. To their left, something moved in the mist, the sound of skittering insect feet making Lunara shiver, and overcome by an instinct, she ducked just as something shot green poison at her head, the projectile disappearing into the mist on the other side of her. “What in the name of Dibella’s tits was that?” she hissed, drawing her daggers and searching the mist, finding nothing.

“Chaurus, my friend,” Inigo said, drawing his swords. “Vicious, nasty things that hunt in groups. If there’s one out here, it has friends.” As if on cue, the skittering came again, this time on all sides of them. The rest of the group drew their weapons, standing with their backs together in a tight circle. 

“Lucien, send out a blast of flames and draw them closer. Let’s get this over with,” Lunara said. Lucien shot her a look that asked if she was serious, and when she nodded, he shrugged and did as she said. The blast flew out straight in front of him, and one Chaurus squealed as flames engulfed its body. Panicking, it spit again and Lunara threw one of her daggers, burying it right between the creature's eyes as it screamed, collapsing into a pile of smoking ash. “I love that flame spell of yours Lucien, but you’re about to have to learn how to throw that dagger. Watch what I do and do it with me. Got it?”

“Er, do you think this is the best time for me to be learning this?” Lucien said, swallowing hard and unsheathing one of his daggers as flames still danced along the outside of his other hand. 

“What better time? Training against a stationary target is fine, but it doesn’t help you prepare for actual battle. You’ll be fine, I’m here and you still have your flames,” she said, cocking an eyebrow at him and he nodded. “Now hold your dagger like this,” she said, holding out her remaining dagger for him to see. “When it gets close enough, you throw it like this,” she moved in slow motion, exaggerating her movements for him to copy. He gripped his dagger the way she’d shown him and copied her stance as the skittering sounds moved closer to them. The others tightened their grip on their weapons and waited, still standing back to back and moving in a tight circle as Lucien sent out periodic blasts of flames into the mist. An eerie silence fell across the area, making Lunara shiver again.

“DUCK!” she cried, as another blast of poison sailed over her and Lucien’s head and another Chaurus on the opposite side of them screamed. Kaidan and Lydia attacked, bringing down the creature with a few efficient moves. Lucien sent out another blast of fire, this time hitting the Chaurus who had spit at them, engulfing it in flames. It lunged toward him and he took an instinctive step backward. “Throw your dagger, Lucien, hit it between the eyes!”

Lucien did as she said, but his hands were shaking and the dagger only nicked the creature, bouncing off its head and sticking straight up in the mud. With no time to throw her own dagger, she jumped in front of Lucien, driving her dagger into the creature’s head as its mandible closed around her arm. She let out a roar of anger and pain, gritting her teeth and using her other hand to twist her dagger, pull it out, and bury it again. The others surrounded the Chaurus, hacking it to bits and blasting it with fire until it collapsed into a heap on the ground. 

Lunara removed her dagger from the Chaurus’ head, slicing one mandible away to release her arm. Blood dripped from the wound as Lunara examined it, saying a silent thanks she hadn’t lost her entire arm. She cast her healing spell as all of her friends except Lucien surrounded her.

“Are you alright, _Asynja_?” Kaidan asked, holding her first dagger out to her. His face was stoic, but Lunara could see the panic in his eyes. She finished casting the spell, waving her arm a few times to test it, and smiled at him.

“I’m fine,” she said, taking her dagger and glancing over to Lucien, who looked both relieved and horrified. “He isn’t. I need to talk to him.” Kaidan nodded, stepping back as she picked up Lucien’s dagger, wiping it on her breeches, then brushed past him to go talk to Lucien.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Lucien stammered, staring at the ground as Lunara stood next to him. She smiled, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder and held out the dropped dagger.

“Look at me,” she said, and he raised his gaze to her, taking the offering. “There’s no need for you to apologize. I should apologize to you.”

“Whatever for?” Lucien asked, eyes wide. “I’m the reason you got injured. If I hadn’t missed, you wouldn’t have had to-to…” His voice trailed off, and he looked away, staring into the thick mist of the swamp, wishing to be anywhere other than right there standing in front of her, her gray eyes boring into him, leaving him feeling like she could see into his very soul to her.

“Lucien, you did nothing wrong. I was wrong to choose the worst conditions possible to teach you something that doesn’t come naturally to you and because of that, me getting hurt was not your fault. I’m sorry,” she said, trying to get him to look at her again. 

“You make it sound like I can’t learn to do it,” he pouted, glancing up at her through the fringe of his lashes. “Is that what you think?”

“I absolutely think you can learn, and with enough practice become very skilled at it. But that’s the thing, for you it will take hours of practice in front of targets to get the technique down. I didn’t have to do that, and I should have realized that’s because for whatever reason, I’m different. I’m so sorry, Lucien. I will do better, I promise.” He nodded, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

“So, what do we do now?” Lydia said as Lunara and Lucien returned to the group. “We’re all turned around, and this mist is so thick we could wander around for days and not find our way back to town or find the tomb. Anybody have any ideas?” Silence fell across the group as one by one, they all shrugged. 

“The best thing to do is to make camp here and wait for the mist to pass. It has to eventually,” Kaidan said. 

“To Oblivion with that,” Lunara muttered. “I already told you I’m not camping in this gods damned swamp, it’s not happening.” She dropped to her knees, the others looking on in confusion as she closed her eyes, her body growing still as she began meditating. The Greybeards referred to her as a child of Kyne, goddess of the storm, although she hadn’t believed a word of what they’d said at the time. She was no champion, and unworthy of such a title, but if anything they’d said was true, maybe Kyne would help her now. 

Lunara tilted her head back toward the sky, chanting prayers to both Kyne and Akatosh, thinking at least one of them might help, if they really existed. If they didn’t, well, she didn’t want to think about that. She didn’t stop as a light breeze floated through the trees, ruffling her hair as it turned into a powerful wind that cleared the mist, revealing their path. As the wind died down, Lunara opened her eyes and stood, turning a circle and staring at the swamp in awe. Her prayers had worked? But how? Deciding it didn’t matter, she murmured a prayer of thanks and gestured to her friends. “This way, let’s go,” she said, trudging off to the east as her astonished friends followed. 

The sound of voices and the smell of campfire smoke put the group on alert as they crouched low, sticking to the shadows of a stone cairn. There was something else in the air too that Lunara couldn’t put her finger on. “You smell the magicka in the air too? It’s like a, a rainless thunderstorm,” Kaidan whispered to her, and she nodded. _Yes, that’s exactly what it is. But... how did he know? He hates magic._

Shaking off the thought, she leaned around the side of the cairn, counting people. She reached in her satchel, pulling out five resist magicka potions. “Here drink these,” she whispered, handing them to her friends and drinking one herself. They each downed the concoction and dropped the vials back into her bag. Drawing her daggers, she crawled closer for a better look.

Five mages dressed in necromancers robes wandered around a makeshift camp near the cairn. This had to be the right place then, but what were mages doing looking for a horn? Lunara stood, walking toward the camp to find out, flipping her daggers in her hands.

“What the bloody hell is she doing?” Lucien whispered as Kaidan, Lydia, and Inigo shrugged and drew their bows, following her. With a sigh, Lucien cast his flame spell and followed them. The necromancers didn’t give Lunara a chance to speak before hurling fireballs and ice spikes in her direction as she rolled and dodged, closing the distance in a zig-zagging pattern. The three archers pelted the camp with arrows as their enemies dodged them, focused on killing Lunara. 

Lunara threw a dagger at a necromancer as she dodged another fireball, not looking to see if she’d hit her target. Her half-baked plan had worked, drawing the others out into the open. As they closed in on her, dropping one by one, arrows piercing their head and neck. As Kaidan and Inigo retrieved their arrows, Lunara searched the tall grass for her dagger. Not finding it, she stood in the middle of the campsite, hands on her hips and sighing in frustration. Where in Oblivion had it landed?

Lucien nudged a dead necromancer with his foot, rolling the corpse onto its back. There, the emerald pommel of Lunara’s dagger stuck out of the necromancer’s stomach, the handle slick with blood and body fluids. “Uh, I think I found your dagger,” he called, pointing toward the corpse in front of him and holding his nose. Lunara grinned, jogging over to him to examine the damage. 

“On my, it must have punctured her bowels,” Lunara said, gritting her teeth to keep from gagging. She bent and grabbed the handle, and putting her foot on the corpse’s chest, jerked the dagger free. Holding her breath, she untied her waterskin from her belt and rinsed the dagger as best she could, wiping it across the thigh of her breeches to dry the blade. “That’ll have to do,” she muttered, replacing her waterskin. Nodding toward the open top of the cairn, the others followed as she descended the stairs and pushed open the door.

The smell of magicka and death assaulted her senses as the group made their way through the tomb, moving slow to allow the necromancers inside time to fight the draugr, leaving their group to take out the rest. After all, Lunara saw no point in having to do all the heavy lifting themselves. 

Reaching a huge cavern inside Ustengrav Depths, the group stopped for a brief rest after killing the half dozen skeletons and draugr roaming the area. Lunara approached a stone wall that looked identical to the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow, running her hands along the carved runes.

HET NOK BEIN NAHGAHDINOK

AZARAN FAAL MUNAX WO UNT

WAH **GRON** KRILOT DILON DO

SOVNGARDE WAH LEIN DO JUL AHRK FUNT

The word filled her mind, reverberating around her skull until she thought it would split open. GRON-to bind. She shouted the word, desperate for the vibration in her skull to stop, as her friends stared at her in horror as her body took on an ethereal appearance. 

“Are you alright, my friend?” Inigo asked, stepping toward her, his orange eyes filled with concern as Lunara’s form became solid again.

“I’m fine, Inigo,” she said, patting his arm. “Really. See?” She held out her hands so everyone could see she was whole again.

“That was... amazing,” Lucien exclaimed. “Can you do it again?” His eyes twinkled with excitement as Kaidan rolled his own. 

“Maybe later,” she replied with a smile. “We should keep moving.”

“Right,” he said, following as Lunara led the way to the cavern’s exit. Using her whirlwind sprint shout, she opened the gates, and they continued further into the tomb.

They emerged into a room with plates that released fire when pressed. Lunara leaped over them, staying to the side of the narrow path, trying not to set herself or her friends on fire. As she leapt across the path again, she stumbled, falling face-first into a thick wad of cobwebs. She clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the involuntary shriek that sprang from her mouth. “What did it have to be fucking spiders?” she muttered, searching the room in the dim light. She spotted two up ahead, wandering around on a raised platform. 

Lunara said a prayer of thanks that these spiders were tiny compared to the one in Bleak Falls Barrow, then glanced back at her friends. Inigo had balanced himself on the very edge of the pressure plates, bow ready. “Lucien,” she said, “light up the arrows.” Nodding, Lucien pulled several oil-soaked arrows out of Inigo’s quiver, handing it to him as he held the tip in his flame. Inigo released the arrow, hitting one spider in the side and making it scream in pain, and Lunara clenched her jaw as the sound echoed around the room. 

Spotting them, the other spider moved toward them as Inigo fired another arrow into the first spider, dropping it. Fire sprang up as the second spider left the platform, engulfing it in a blast of fire and killing it instantly, and Lydia wrinkled her nose as the smell of roasted spider flesh. As Lunara breathed a sigh of relief, a movement on the ceiling caught her eye as another spider dropped from the ceiling. “Sanguine titty-fucking a tavern wench, should have known it wouldn’t be that easy,” she groused, throwing a handful of stones at the creature, catching its attention. 

Glancing over his shoulder at Lucien, Kaidan smirked at his expression as he loosed a fiery arrow at the spider, the bow string making a soft _twang_ as he drew it again. Lunara had a way with words and he loved her for it, especially since it was so funny to watch Lucien blush crimson each time some expression she used made him uncomfortable, which seemed to be much of the time. 

Lunara continued to throw stones at the giant spider as it coiled and spit its venom at her. “Oh, no you don’t, you overgrown spawn of Oblivion,” she cried, ducking as the venom hit the wall behind her head with a _spat_ , and the cobwebs there sizzled and broke apart. She drew her daggers, poured a bit of oil along the blades, and passed them to Lucien, who lit them with flames. Throwing them while they were on fire would be an additional challenge for her, but she was beyond done with the shenanigans of this tomb. 

She threw the first one, blistering her hand. Her aim was off, but still hit the spider in its side, green goo oozing from the wound. Cyrodiilic curses flying, she threw the other flaming dagger, the flames searing her skin and making new blisters on top of the others. She cursed again, but the dagger had hit the spider in the eye this time, and it screamed running toward her off the ledge and onto the pressure plates, flames licking the sides of its body as it collapsed. “Finally,” she grumbled.

Using the spider as a stepping stone, Lunara retrieved her daggers and jumped onto the platform. She stood to the side, healing her blistered hand and trying not to wince at the disgusting squishing noises the spider’s body made as one by one her friends stepped onto the platform. Lucien blasted the webbing away from the door and they were on their way once more.

As they entered the last room, the walls shook as four stone statues emerged from the water on either side of the walkway. Lunara took a cautious step along the path, eyes darting around for danger. Not finding any, she crossed the water and ran up the steps where a coffin sat on a stone platform, a Nordic horn nestled in its carved resting place. She half expected the coffin to open as she lifted the horn, running her fingertips along the smooth carved surface. 

“I don’t see why this thing is so special,” she said, holding it out to Lucien, who examined it as though it might break apart in his hands, turning it this way and that. At a loss for words, he handed it back to her, and she shoved it in her satchel. They moved around the room, looting everything, when Inigo called out from behind the coffin. 

“I found a door my friends,” he said, waving them over. Kaidan and Inigo lifted the heavy bar from in front of the door and swung it open, weapons ready. They breathed a collective sigh of relief to find the room full of treasure and not more draugr. Following the narrow path carved into the stone, they made their way back to the first chamber of Ustengrav, then raced to be the first outside of the tomb. 

Lunara came in last, sealing the door of the tomb behind her. She smiled as the others argued good-naturedly about who won the race. “Technically, if she’d been trying, Lunara would have beaten all of us out here,” Lydia pointed out. 

“Very true, my friends,” Inigo said, smiling at Lunara, “but she wasn’t trying so technically, I won.” Lunara chuckled as his statement set off another round of arguments, until finally she whistled to get their attention. 

“How about we save this conversation for the inn?” she said, glancing at the sky. It was almost dawn now, and exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her. While she didn’t relish the idea of a two-hour walk back to Morthal, she disliked the idea of sleeping here even more and currently, the swamp was free of that damn mist, but who knew how long that would last? The others looked at her for a moment, contemplating whether to argue, and in the end they all nodded in agreement and started walking toward Morthal, reaching the inn as the sun rose, painting the sky with streaks of pinks, reds, and golds. 

It was gorgeous as far as sunrises go, and Lunara stared at it for several minutes, feeling her eyelids grow heavier by the second. She entered the inn and tossed a stack of coins on the bar in Jonna’s direction for their rooms. Letting her filthy armor fall into a pile on the floor, she sprawled face-first across the bed, not bothering with her robes. Kaidan grinned at the sight, removing his own armor and pushing her over to lie on the narrow bed beside her. 

It was late afternoon before everyone woke, sitting bleary-eyed around their normal table. The stench of death lingered in Lunara’s nose, and although they had all bathed, the lavender and blue mountain flower soap they had used didn’t help one bit to dispel it. They had the taproom to themselves; it would be a few hours before the dinner crowd came through. The tavern girl brought them food and drink, courtesy of Jonna, since Lunara had been so generous with her coin that morning. Lunara smiled at the innkeeper, raising her goblet in a toast, and her friends did the same. They ate, drank, and told stories for the next several hours, until Lydia put her goblet down and excused herself, going to her room. The men stared in silence as she retreated, as Lunara stood to go after her.

“What is it, _Asynja_?” Kaidan asked, gently catching her wrist. She looked down at him and smiled, covering his hand with her own. 

“I’m not sure, love, but I know she wanted to talk to me earlier, and I haven’t done so yet, so I am now. Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing bad,” she replied, moving out of his grasp.

“Lydia? It’s me,” she said, knocking on the door. Lunara heard shuffling on the other side as the door opened a crack. 

“What do you need?” Lydia said, her eyes puffy as though she’d been crying. 

“I don’t need anything, I’m concerned about you. Can I come in?” Lunara replied, placing her hand on the door. Lydia sighed and opened the door wide to let Lunara pass. She sat on the chair across from the bed as Lydia sank down onto the bed, legs crossed beneath her. “What’s going on, Lydia? I know something is on your mind because you asked to accompany me to visit the Jarl yesterday, so spill it.” She hadn’t meant for it to sound like a command, but Lunara was still tired and running low on patience.

“It’s Lucien,” Lydia murmured, picking at a tuft of fur on the bed next to her and avoiding Lunara’s gaze. Confused, Lunara shook her head and leaned forward.

“Lucien? What about him?” she said, frowning.

“I-I,” she stammered, blowing out a breath in frustration. “This is so humiliating. I think I’m in love with him.” Her voice cracked, and she still refused to look at Lunara, who was trying not to smile. 

“Okay,” Lunara said after she’d composed herself, “I don’t see the problem here. That’s not anything to be ashamed of, Lydia.”

“It is when he doesn’t even know I exist,” she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “He only sees you. If anything, he just sees me as just your housecarl.” There was no bitterness or anger in her tone, just resignation, and Lunara’s heart broke for her friend.

“I see, I guess quite a bit did change while I was away at High Hrothgar,” Lunara murmured, and Lydia nodded. “I think that’s because of learning who I am, nothing more. He’s not in love with me or anything. I can talk to him, if you want.” Lydia looked mortified, shaking her head so hard Lunara thought she might snap her own neck. 

“You can't say anything!” she said through gritted teeth, grasping Lunara’s arm. “Promise me!” Lunara held up her other hand in surrender as Lydia released her. “I’m sorry,” she said, burying her face in her hands.

“I won’t say anything, I promise,” Lunara said, standing up and patting Lydia’s shoulder. “But you should talk to him. Be honest and see where it goes. He might surprise you.” Lunara walked out, closing the door softly behind her as Lydia flopped back onto her pillow, groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word wall translation: Here lies foul Necromancer Azaran the Cruel, who tried to bind (the) valiant dead of Sovngarde to (the) world of man and failed.
> 
> I glossed over their trip through Ustengrav, since I figure most readers have played the game a few dozen times and know how it goes. I also decided to give them the horn at the end of the tomb because fuck Delphine, that's why. :)


	71. Returning the Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes back to Whiterun, and Lunara makes another trip to High Hrothgar.

Lunara emerged from Lydia’s room, lost in thought. She was no matchmaker, but she wondered if she might help things along a bit, without revealing what she knew. This was one of those times she wished she’d had a mother, or at least someone to talk to about these things. Sitting down at the table, three sets of eyes stared back at her and her face flushed under their gazes.

“What?” she snapped, taking a drink from the goblet she’d abandoned earlier. 

“Is Lydia alright?” Lucien asked, casting a worried glance toward the door of her room.  _ Yes, _ she thought,  _ maybe there is something I can do. _

“She’ll be alright, she just needed to talk to me about some girl stuff. Nothing to concern yourselves with,” she said, concentrating on her cup, and everyone eyed her with suspicion. She was a horrible liar, after all, at least when asked direct questions. Lucien and Inigo let it go, but Kaidan continued to stare at her, trying to decide whether to call her out on it. Glancing at him and shaking her head slightly, she cleared her throat and set down her goblet.

“So,” she said, changing the subject, “I think we should head back to Whiterun in the morning. Once we get there, Kaidan, Inigo and I will g on to Ivarstead. That way, Kaidan and Inigo can bring my horse back to Whiterun when they return. I can take a carriage from Ivarstead when I am finished with whatever else the Greybeards wish me to do.” Lucien opened his mouth to protest, but Lunara held up her hand to speak again. “I want you and Lydia to stay in Whiterun and replenish supplies for Breezehome. I’m sure there are things that we’re running low on, especially if Lucia used the house at all since we’ve been away.”

“But, why me? Why can’t Lydia stay there and I come with you? I want to make the journey to High Hrothgar. That would be a magnificent opportunity,” Lucien said, his brows knitted in confusion. 

“Because,” Lunara said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Kaidan and Inigo are only going with me to Ivarstead. They aren’t making the journey either. There’s no point, I’m the only one allowed inside the monastery.” Lucien looked like Lunara had just kicked him as Inigo clasped him on the shoulder. 

“Do not worry, my friend. You are not being left out of anything. It will take two days max to get to Ivarstead and back through the mountain pass. It’s a boring trip, really,” he said, trying his best to be helpful. Lucien gave him a sad smile, then left the table, heading for his room.

“Alright, talk. What in Oblivion is going on?” Kaidan said as soon as Lucien’s door closed. Lunara avoided his gaze and picked splinters from the top of the wood table. “You are lying,  _ Asynja _ , and we all know it.” Inigo nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

“I’m not lying,” Lunara said, sighing, “We talked about girl stuff. It’s just the girl stuff was specific, and I promised I wouldn’t say anything to anyone, but I was trying to help.”

“Help what, my friend?” Inigo asked, bewildered. Lunara continued to focus on the splintered table, shaking her head. This would be harder than she thought. 

“I can’t tell you. I promised, and I won’t betray her trust. Just know that it has nothing to do with either of you and that’s all I will say,” she said, pushing her chair away from the table and going to her room, leaving Kaidan and Inigo staring at each other in confusion.

~~~~

It was almost dawn as they saddled the horses, their breath making puffs of steam in the frigid swamp air. Lunara fed each horse an apple, rubbing their velvet noses and grinning like a small child when they nickered at her. They set off down the road to the west, toward Dragon Bridge, Lunara and Kaidan in the lead, followed by Lydia, then Lucien and Inigo bringing up the rear. Just past the river bridge, Lunara saw a flash of gray fur in the thicket of trees to their right. Thinking it was a wolf about to attack, she pulled Allie to a stop and swung her leg over the horse’s neck, sliding from her back while unsheathing her daggers. 

The others moved to do the same, but she waved them back as she searched the treeline for any glimpse of the animal she’d seen. She gave up, turning back to the horse when she heard a low whine. Following the sound, she followed a narrow path through the trees, coming to a run-down shack. The place reeked of death, and Lunara held her breath, listening. Another whine and a small  _ yip! _ had her forcing herself forward. She peeked inside the shack to find a shaggy gray dog laying on the floor next to a bed that held the remains of its master. Retching, Lunara quickly searched the shack, finding a journal next to the bed. She flipped through the pages, tears pricking her eyes as she read the last passage. 

“Hey, Meeko,” she said, turning toward the dog who barked happily at the sound of its name. “You want to come with me? Come on boy, let’s get out of here.” Lunara left the shack, jogging down the path, trying to escape the smell. She turned back when she reached the road, and disappointment colored her features when she didn’t see the dog. Like a gray lightning bolt, the dog leapt from behind the trees, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground, leaving slobbery kisses all over her face. Laughing, she pushed the dog away. “Alright, alright. Let’s get going then.” 

She looked up to see the rest of the group staring at her. “Everybody,” she said, “meet Meeko. His owner is dead in that cabin over there, so he’s going with us. Looks of surprise covered each face, but no one said anything to the contrary. Lunara climbed back onto Allie, not without some difficulty, and they continued on their way. No one spoke as they passed by the smoldering remains of Robber’s Gorge, and Lunara was thankful as they continued on to Rorikstead. It was midafternoon when they reached the Frostfruit Inn, tired and dusty from the journey. Although saddle sore, Lunara didn’t want to spend another night away from home.

“If we cut straight across the plains to the south, we can make it to Whiterun tonight,” she pointed out. “It will be late, but we could sleep in our own beds for a change. I know we’re all tired, and if you guys want to stop here for the night, you’re more than welcome to, but I think I’m going home.”

“It’s at least another five hours to Whiterun,  _ Asynja, _ ” Kaidan said, steadying the horse as she shifted their weight. Lunara glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“It is,” she murmured, “but the bed is much bigger there. More room to…” her voice trailed off, leaving him to fill in the rest of the sentence. He grinned in response and nodded in agreement. 

“I think we should go too. Like she said, it’s not that much further if we cut through the plains,” Kaidan said, looking at the others, who nodded in agreement. They rested the horses long enough to let them drink their fill from the water trough, then they were on the move again. Kaidan nudged Allie into a gallop, and they bounded over the flat plains of Whiterun Hold, Allie leaping deftly over rocks and streams. Lunara closed her eyes as the wind rushed past her face, relishing the feeling of pure freedom balanced with the safety of Kaidan’s embrace.

As the horse slowed, she came back to the present, scanning the horizon. The sun was setting now, the sky ablaze with streaks of red and gold, reminding Lunara of a large hearthfire. She could make out the outline of Fort Greymoor and just beyond that, the Western Watchtower. 

The moons had risen by the time they reached the stables. Both horses and riders were exhausted, but no one complained as they bedded the horses in the stables. Everyone was stifling yawns as they walked the path to the main gate, the guards nodding and murmuring a greeting to her as Lunara led them through the gate and directly to Breezehome.

She hadn’t expected the house to be warm when they returned, since they’d left no one to tend the fire. It felt like months since they’d left, but in reality it had only been a little over a week. Dropping her satchel onto the chair next to the door, she flopped down onto another, stretching her legs out to warm her feet by the fire. Everyone else dragged themselves inside the house, doing some variation of the same.

Lucia bounded up the stairs from the basement, startling Lunara. “You’re back!” she cried, excitement lighting her features. Despite her exhaustion, Lunara smiled at the girl and absently wondered if her own daughter would be as happy to see her someday. Pushing that thought away, she forced herself to listen to Lucia’s babbling.

“--and I kept everything clean, and the fire stoked, and--,” Lucia let out a squeal of delight when she saw Meeko, running over to scratch the scruffy dog’s ears. “You got a dog? Where did you find him? Are you going to keep him?” 

“Woah, woah. Slow down, lass,” Kaidan said. “We’re all tired and we’ll need a minute to answer all your questions, alright?” There was no irritation in his tone, just exhaustion, but Lucia dropped her gaze to the floor, anyway.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, walking back toward the basement steps, shoulders drooping. Lunara sighed, forcing her body to sit up straight in the chair.

“Lucia, come here,” she said gently, waving her over. Hesitating, Lucia turned toward her.

“Y-Yes,” she said, twisting her hands together and not looking up from the floor.

“No one is angry with you,” Lunara said. “We know you’re just as excited that we’re back as we truly are about being home. Come, sit with us, and we’ll answer all of your questions. One at a time though, alright?” She held out her hand to Lucia, who placed her smaller, trembling one in it. Lunara pulled her into a gentle hug and Lucia forced herself not to cry. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had hugged her. Lunara released her, holding her by the shoulders to look her in the eyes. “Now, why don’t you have a seat and we’ll tell you all about our adventure, would you like that?” Grinning through unshed tears, Lucia nodded and plopped down in the chair next to Lunara, tucking her feet under the hem of her skirt, eyes bright with anticipation. 

~~~~~

Lunara laid her head on Kaidan’s chest, the reassuring  _ thump  _ of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep as exhaustion overtook them both. Light streamed in through the window, and Lunara cracked one eye, growling. She swore she’d only been asleep five minutes, but in truth, it had been at least five hours.  _ Not nearly enough. I don’t want to leave this bed, ever. _ She yawned and stretched as Kaidan’s grip on her tightened. Twisting out of his grasp, she sat up on the edge of the bed. 

“Is it time to get up already?” Kaidan murmured, his voice still thick with sleep. “Come back to bed,  _ Asynja _ , it’s cold without you.” He reached for her, his eyes still closed, his fingers finding her wrist and gently pulling her down next to him. “There, that’s better.” HIs arm circled around her once more, pinning her next to him.

She laid her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body, but knowing they had to get up soon or they wouldn’t make it to Ivarstead today, or possibly ever, if she had her way. Grinning, she flicked his nipple with her tongue. He cracked one eye and looked down at her as she bit her lip, grinning up at him.

“Watch yourself,  _ Asynja _ ,” he growled at her in mock threat as she did it again. 

“What are you going to do?” she asked, trying and failing to look innocent. He propped himself on one elbow, pulling her into a kiss in answer. She whimpered with need of him, burying her hands in his silky black hair and kissing him back.  _ Horn be damned! The Greybeards have waited this long, they can wait a little longer! _

~~~~~

Kaidan sat up onto the edge of the bed, reaching for his pack. They’d given up going to Ivarstead that day, choosing instead to spend it in each other’s arms. Lunara wasn’t sure how long she’d be there this time either, especially since she planned to learn all she could about dragons while she was there, and hopefully never have to make another trip up that gods’ forsaken mountain again. Turning on her side, she ran her fingers down his back, feeling the rough skin of the scars beneath her fingertips.

“What are you doing?” she murmured, admiring the view before her. He didn’t respond, intent on finding what he was searching for.

“Looking for this,” he said, lifting a carved amulet strung on a leather cord out of his pack and turning toward her. “I made it for you, from a bit of bone from the dragon we fought at the Western Watchtower. I’m not a silversmith, and dragon bone is harder to work with than horker tusk, but I had you in mind when I made it…” his voice trailed off, his face turning pink has he held the amulet out to her and she took it in her hands as though it were made of the most precious jewels she’d ever seen. 

She held it up, examining the intricate details of the carved dragon, from the shape of the wings to the point of the tail. “It’s beautiful,” she said, “I can’t believe you made me a dragon amulet. I love it. No one has ever given me a gift like this before, thank you.” She kissed him, then held the amulet by the ends of the leather strap. “Help me put it on, will you?”

Grinning at her, he complied with her request, kissing her neck when he finished tying the leather ends together. Pulling him back into bed with her, they spent the rest of the day locked in their bedroom.

~~~~

Lucien sat at the dining table pouting as Kaidan, Lunara, and Inigo readied themselves to leave. Lydia scurried about, fetching items Lunara had forgotten from upstairs. Once everything was packed, Lunara stood in front of the fire and gazed around the room.

“You guys go on ahead to the stables, I’ll be right behind you,” she said, nodding toward Kaidan and Inigo. Confused, they shrugged and headed out the door. Turning to the other two, she glared at Lucien.

“You need to stop pouting about this,” she said. “You’re acting like a spoiled child that didn’t get his way. Besides, we’re not going off to fight Alduin without you, and you need to practice with your daggers, anyway. There's a training dummy behind the house and an archery target, I’m sure Lydia could show you some techniques with your daggers.” She glared at Lucien again as he opened his mouth to protest, and he closed it, saying nothing. 

Giving Lydia a pointed look, she slung her satchel onto her shoulder. “Now, Kaidan and Inigo will be back sometime tomorrow, but I’m not sure how long I’ll be there. I want to do some research before I come down off the mountain and hopefully I’ll never have to climb the damn thing again, but I shouldn’t be there too long. Don’t burn the place down while I’m gone, alright?” Not giving them time to answer, she turned on her heel and left the house.

Kaidan cocked an eyebrow as she approached the stables, saying nothing. Ignoring him, she checked Allie’s reigns and climbed up onto the horse. As Kaidan settled behind Lunara, Inigo looked over at them with a grin. “Race you to the White River bridge,” he said, nudging Artax and not waiting for an answer. Lunara rolled her eyes and grinned as Kaidan took the reins and nudged Allie into a gallop. Inigo reached the bridge first, turning Artax in victory circles and grinning, as he waited for them to catch up. 

It was midday when they reached Ivarstead, and Lunara glanced up the cliff face, dreading the climb ahead of her. They dismounted the horses, and Inigo led them to the river bank behind the inn for water, leaving Kadian and Lunara alone.

They walked to the middle of the bridge in silence, Lunara turning to face him. “I don’t know how long I’ll be at the monastery this time, love,” she said, watching the water river tumble over the falls. Kaidan took her face in his hands, making her look at him. He kissed her, leaving her breathless as he pulled away. 

“Just don’t forget about us,  _ Asynja _ ,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. Shaking her head, she stepped away from him. 

“Not a chance, love,” she replied, smiling and squeezing his hands before turning and starting up the trail, Kaidan watching her until he couldn’t see her any longer before turning and joining Inigo inside the inn.

~~~~~

Lunara climbed the steps to High Hrothgar as the last rays of light faded from the sky. Shivering and out of breath, she pushed the heavy iron door open and trudged through it, letting it slam closed behind her, the sound echoing off the stone walls. She walked to the center of the room, waiting for Arngeir to appear, and he emerged from the shadows a few minutes later.

“Dragonborn, you’ve returned,” he said. Lunara nodded, pulling the horn from her satchel and holding it out to him. 

“Ah! You've retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done. You have now passed all the trials. Come with me. It is time for us to recognize you fully as Dragonborn,” he said, turning and leading her to the center of the room. “Stand there, and we will complete the ritual.” He gestured toward a point on the floor, and Lunara did as instructed as Arngeir and the other three Greybeards surrounded her.

“You have completed your training, Dragonborn. Prepare yourself, few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready,” Arngeir said, and when the Greybeards began speaking, Lunara struggled to keep her footing as the walls began vibrating.

"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok."

When the walls stopped moving, Arngeir spoke again. "Dovahkiin. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you." Lunara shook her head, trying to clear it. 

“I have two questions,” she said, stopping him as he turned away. 

“Yes? What can I help you with?” Arngeir said, his face shielded by his hood. 

“One, what did you say to me? And two, is there a library here?” she asked. 

“I apologize, I forget you are not well versed in the dragon language as we are. The rough translation is: long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it. And yes, the library is up the stairs there and all the way down the hall to the right. The sleeping quarters are to the left. You’ve had a lengthy journey, rest.” he replied. Yawning, Lunara nodded, following him to the sleeping quarters. 


	72. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien and Lydia spend some time together, Lunara returns from High Hrothgar, and Kaidan shares his secret.

“Again,” Lydia said, removing her blade from his neck as Lucien growled in frustration. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, making his hair cling to his skin. They’d been practicing for hours, but Lydia had yet to even look winded. Despite the rude names he called her in his head as she was training him, he couldn’t deny that she was skilled with the sword and he enjoyed watching her move. 

“I need a moment,” Lucien said, sitting down on the chopping block near where they practiced behind the house. Lydia sheathed her sword and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. They didn’t speak as Lucien panted, trying to catch his breath. 

“Come on,” she said, pushing herself off the wall, “let’s go get a drink.” Inside, she poured wine into two silver goblets, handing him one. Their fingers brushed as he took the offered cup, and Lydia shivered. Clearing her throat, she turned away from him, draining the goblet as she’d seen Lunara do so many times before. “I, uh, I’m going to take a bath and change, then go to the Bannered Mare. Do you want to join me?” She half expected him to say no, that he’d rather stay home and read as he glanced up at her, his expression unreadable.

“Sure,” he said with a slight smile. “It sounds like fun.” _And Lunara will kill me if I let anything happen to her housecarl._ Looking pleased, Lydia disappeared downstairs to the bath. Lucien was descending the stairs when she emerged, wrapped in a linen towel, skin pink from scrubbing. She hadn’t noticed him, and he swallowed, his mouth feeling like a field of tundra cotton. Without looking up, she crossed the hallway to her room, closing the door behind her. 

Lost in thought, he took his own bath. Try as he might, he couldn’t pinpoint when Lydia had become more than just Lunara’s housecarl to him. Since they began traveling together, he’d had the biggest crush on Lunara, but she’d made it clear without saying a word that Kaidan was the only one of them she wanted. He still loved her, but it had grown into the best friend type of love, like Inigo had for her. Still, that left him lonely most of the time, and somewhere along the way, he’d noticed Lydia looked as lonely as he felt. 

He didn’t know how to approach her, and had no intention of doing so until he knew for sure what, if anything, he felt for her was real. He finished his bath, dressing in a clean tunic and breeches. Lydia waited for him upstairs and his breath caught in his throat as he reached the top of the stairs and saw her.

The firelight cast a golden halo around her as she stood before it, wearing a deep cut blue dress with a slit all the way to mid-thigh. She’d unbraided her hair from its normal style, choosing instead to let it fall in soft curls down her back, a single braid wrapped around the crown of her head, Dragon’s Tongue blossoms woven intricately into the braid. Her gaze caught his, her full lips curving into a smile at the sight of him. In that moment, he understood why Kaidan referred to Lunara as ‘goddess’. He’d always thought it had to do with her being Dragonborn and smiled to himself at how wrong he’d been. 

“Shall we?” he said, holding his arm out to her. Tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow, the two of them walked to the Bannered Mare. The evening air was chilly, the breeze making the braziers on either side of the road flicker. A storm was coming, and Lucien hoped the others had made it to shelter already. They entered the Bannered Mare just as the heavens opened and torrential sheets of rain battered the roof. 

They sat down at a table in the back corner, and Saadia appeared to take their drink and food requests. After she left, there was an awkward silence between them until Lydia cleared her throat. “I have something I need to say,” she said. “Lunara told me I should just do it, but I’m not sure that I can.” She twisted her fingers in her hands, looking at them as though they held the words she couldn’t seem to find. 

Saadia returned with their drinks and food, and the conversation halted in favor of eating. He was starving after practicing all afternoon. Despite the awkward start to their conversation, it flowed easier after they ate. They drank and danced until they were red faced from exertion, laughter, and intoxication. As they sat down again, breathing hard, Lucien took her hand in his own. 

“I know why Lunara insisted we stay here together now, and I’m glad she did. I’m sorry if my awful behavior upset you,” he said. “She was right, I was acting like a petulant child. Did you two plan this?” Lydia’s eyes went wide at the suggestion as she shook her head.

“No, nothing like that,” she said, feeling much braver after three bottles of wine. “I made her promise not to tell you, but I told her how I feel about you in Morthal. That’s the thing I needed to say.” Lucien’s face brightened with understanding.

“So that was what she refused to tell us! It makes sense now! She couldn’t say anything, but she wanted to give us time to talk. Wow, I really am clueless sometimes,” he replied, smiling and shaking his head. “She wouldn’t even tell Kaidan when he pressed her. She’s a horrible liar, you know.” She laughed at that, nodding her head.

“She is,” Lydia said, smiling back at him. “I wasn’t sure if she would tell him or not, but It didn’t stop her from trying to help though, did it?”

“I suppose not,” he replied, leaning back in his chair. “So, should we talk about it then?” Lydia nodded, standing up.

“Although I think we should do it at Breezehome, it’s too loud here,” she said, waiting for him. He stood up, swaying, and they leaned on each other to stay upright, the rain soaking their clothes as they made their way down the road.

Water dripped in puddles on the floor as they entered the house, clothes clinging to their bodies like wet cobwebs as they stood close by the fire to dry. “So…” he said, unsure of how to start the conversation. He sat down on the chair in front of the fire, gesturing for Lydia to do the same. They were still wet, but he didn’t mind and the chair would be dry before the others returned. They turned to face each other, both talking at once. Lydia smiled, nodding for Lucien to go first. 

“Right, here goes,” he said, staring into the fire. “As you may have guessed, I have had a crush on Lunara from the very beginning, although she’s never felt the same way about me. I never told her, not after she’d chosen Kaidan, and I’m sure that she didn’t even notice before, anyway.” Lydia’s face fell, and she did her best to hide her disappointment as he turned to face her as he continued. “I like you Lydia, and I don’t want to hurt you. You aren’t a consolation prize and you shouldn’t be treated as one. You are everything a man should want in a woman, and you are damned skilled with a sword.” He smiled at her and she blushed at his compliment.

“But…” she said, she sensed there was something he wasn’t saying and she didn’t know if she wanted him to continue. He gazed at her, her blue eyes staring back at him, full of apprehension. 

“No but,” he said. “I think we should try to spend more time together and see where it goes.” He took her hand as she let out a breath. 

“Lunara told me to talk to you. She said I should just lay it out there and that you might surprise me, so that’s what I’m going to do,” she said, and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she continued. “I don’t know when it happened, but I know I have felt something for you for awhile now. I could tell how you felt about Lunara, any idiot with eyes could see it, everyone but her of course.” Lucien snorted softly and Lydia continued.

“I decided I wouldn’t do or say anything because I didn’t want to risk getting hurt or making things awkward. This group feels like a family, and I wasn’t going to be the reason things changed. It was obvious I couldn’t go on like that when that vampire bit you and I thought you might die, then when you cut off Movarth’s head…” she trailed off as Lucien absently rubbed the scars on his neck where Alva bit him. “Anyway, I couldn’t hide it anymore and I think Lunara picked up on it before I told her.”

“I’m sure she did, she has a gift for being able to read people--sometimes, anyway,” he said, chuckling as Lydia laughed, her smile brightening her entire face. “Regardless, she wasn’t wrong about either of us and I think we owe it to ourselves to try. Don’t you agree?” Nodding in agreement, she stood.

“I am going to go put on some dry clothes, you probably should too before you catch a chill,” she said, turning to go to the stairs. Lucien stood, catching her wrist and pulling her gently back to him, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. She felt her knees give as she melted into the kiss, hoping she’d be able to stand afterward. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Do you need help getting out of that dress?” he murmured, grinning at her as she swatted at him playfully, a look of mock indignation on her face as she took his hand and led him downstairs.

~~~~

Kaidan and Inigo entered Breezehome to find it empty with no sign of Lucien or Lydia. Grunts and pants came from outside the rear door as Kaidan flung it open to see Lydia sparring with Lucien, the latter being no match for the former. Regardless, Kaidan noticed that Lucien’s stance had improved, and he could at least defend against her attacks, but he wasn’t quite able to go on the offensive. Nodding in approval, he closed the door and went back to the living area. 

He paced the floor, thinking about Lunara and hoping she’d made it to High Hrothgar before the storm hit last night. “Will you sit down?” Inigo snapped. “You’re making me nervous, my friend.” 

Sighing, Kaidan flopped into one of the chairs in front of the fire, picking up a book from the stack on the table next to him and began to read it. It was a laborious process, and he hoped with every fiber of his being Lunara would not wait another three months to return home.

~~~~

The sun glowed in the midday sky, beating down on Lunara as the carriage from Ivarstead jostled her along the road. It was a rare warm day in the hold, a light breeze ruffling the flyaway strands of her hair. The cool mist of the White River Falls covered her face as the carriage crossed the bridge, and her heartbeat quickened as the Whiterun stables came into view. She’d only been gone a week this time, but it was a week too long and she missed her family. It occurred to her she’d been referring to them that way lately, and the thought didn’t make her uneasy at all. 

She was smiling to herself as the carriage rolled to a stop, and she sprinted from the stables to the city gates, desperate to get home. Apologizing profusely as she collided with a guard when she pushed open the gate, she didn’t stop running until she stood on the steps of Breezehome. She burst into the house, the door opening wide as everyone crowded around her, talking at once. 

Dropping her satchel on the chair, she moved to the dining table, taking a seat at one end and summoning the supply chest. Everyone gathered around the table, curious about the dusty books she lifted out of the chest before she banished the chest. “Kaidan, love, will you please bring me your sword?” she asked, her eyes dancing. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he went upstairs to retrieve it. What did his sword have to do with those dusty old books? 

Not waiting for an answer, she took three books from the pile, flipping them open to the pages she needed. She grabbed a roll of paper and a charcoal stick and waited for his return. He descended the stairs, carrying his nodachi, and Lunara pointed to the table. “Lay it there, unsheathed,” she said as he did as she directed. She cast a candlelight spell, the colorful ball floated above her, giving off a bright light in the dim area. Everyone watched as she unrolled the paper along the length of the sword, rubbing the charcoal stick over the paper. When she finished, she sheathed the nodachi and handed it back to him. 

Quiet fell across the house, except for the occasional sound of wood breaking apart in the hearth as Lunara focused on the rubbings she’d made. Making notes along the length of the paper, she reached the end, dropping the charcoal stick onto the table with satisfaction. “There,” she said, taking a deep breath, “I did it. I translated the sword.” Hope blossomed across Kaidan’s face as she beamed at him. 

“Well, what does it say, my friend?” Inigo said, impatient, but smiling at her. Glancing at him, she picked up the paper to read from it.

“It’s rather cryptic, but I checked the translation twice. It says, ‘search the ancient bones-of-enemies’,” she said. “I’m not entirely sure what it means, but while I was researching dragons, I came across several books about Akaviri warriors and it got me thinking about the draugr in Bleak Falls Barrow. He called you Akaviri before trying to shout you apart.” She ran her fingers down the spines of the remaining books, pulling one out and handing it to Kaidan.

Ignoring the book, he wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her hard, her eyes widening in surprise. “You, _Asynja_ \--are a bloody genius,” he said, punctuating each word with another kiss. “It’s cryptic, to be sure, but it’s one step closer to finding the truth.” He let go of her, his crimson eyes shining.

“Actually, we’re two steps closer. We still must find proof somehow, but I think you may be descended from the Akaviri Dragonguard. Look at the book,” she said, thrusting the book toward him. He took it this time, flipping through the pages. Sinking down in the chair behind him, he found himself unable to speak around the lump that had formed in his throat. 

“According to that book,” she went on, “the Thalmor twisted and used the terms of the White-Gold Concordat to justify murdering the remaining Blades after the Great War. I believe your mother was a Blade, and the Thalmor killed her sometime near the time you were born, and I think that may have been why Brynjar was so elusive about his past and yours. It was to keep you safe, or try to anyway. It also explains why the Thalmor imprisoned you, they thought you were a Blade,” Lydia, Lucien, and Inigo listened in fascination, eyes darting back and forth between Lunara and Kaidan. 

“I knew it! This is absolutely marvelous,” Lucien breathed, excitement coloring his blue eyes. Each time they made a new discovery such as this, he was even more grateful he’d decided to come to Skyrim. Everyone turned at his outburst, and he shrugged. It was thrilling, and he’d not apologize for being enthusiastic about a new discovery. 

“Thank you, _Asynja_ ,” Kaidan whispered, “so much. You have no idea the gift you’ve given me.” Tears pricked her eyes as she took his hand in hers. 

“Don’t thank me yet, we still don’t have concrete proof of what happened to your mother. I won’t stop until I find it though, everyone deserves to know the truth of where they came from.” she said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

~~~~

The room smelled delicious as Lydia stirred the pot of venison stew she’d been tending for the last hour. Lunara had cleared the table of the books and paper, setting out dishes and cups as the others Lucien and Inigo came up from the basement and Kaidan came through the front door, carrying a case of Cyrodiilic Brandy. Lunara grinned at him as he set the crate on the bar with a thunk and clink of bottles. 

“I’m not even going to ask how you got your hands on that,” she said, smirking at him, “but I will say from firsthand experience it doesn’t come to Skyrim through _official_ means.” Everyone laughed and he emptied the crate, putting the bottles out on the bar.

“Well, that explains why it cost me a bloody fortune,” he said, still laughing and popping the cork on the first bottle. “But, I thought we should celebrate tonight. You’ve returned from High Hrothgar, and translated my sword. It’s an excellent reason to celebrate,” he said, pouring the brandy into their cups and holding his own up in a toast. “To you, _Asynja_ , my love, the one person none of us here could live without.” He raised his goblet, taking a long drink as everyone else gave murmurs of agreement, drinking from their own cups .

They ate, finishing the bottle of brandy and opening another. At bottle number four, they were making up excuses to keep drinking and it was well into the night when they’d emptied the last bottle of the case. Inigo passed out, curled up in front of the fire, using Lunara’s cloak as a pillow. Lydia and Lucien had gone to bed after Inigo, Lunara smirking to herself as they descended the steps together. Lydia had said nothing, but Lunara sensed the change between them and it made her happy for her friends. Too drunk to stand on her own, Lunara crawled up the stairs to their room as Kaidan followed her. 

Lunara pulled herself onto the bed, ignoring the fact her boots were still on. Her face was half buried in the pillow as she waited for Kaidan to lie beside her, but he didn’t, instead, he sat on the edge of the bed. Worried, she pushed herself up with monumental effort, trying to look at him, and unable to focus, cast her healing spell to relieve some of her drunkenness. He said nothing, but motioned for her to do the same to him. When she finished, he gazed at her, the corners of his mouth forming into a sad smile. He reached out and stroked her face, praying to the gods she wouldn’t hate him for what he was about to tell her.

“It’s time, _Asynja_ ,” he murmured, “I should have done this a long time ago.” He kissed her, her face a mask of confusion at his words.

“It’s time for what?” she asked, not liking where this was going. She sat up straighter, leaning against the wall to steady herself, searching his face for any explanation of his words.

“For me to tell you the truth,” he said, inhaling deeply and running his fingers through his hair to steady his nerves. “After Brynjar died, I lost my way and inherited some of his worse habits, the drink, moon sugar, one day blurring into the next. I ended up falling in with what I thought were a band of outlaws, people like me who were born into a path of destruction and death. They called themselves the Blooded Dawn, a cult that worshipped a daedric prince and I foolishly wanted a taste of their power.”

“How did you fall in with them in the first place?” Lunara asked, blinking in disbelief.

“I killed their leader,” he said with a rueful laugh, “I was collecting bounties, and taking his head was one of them. Anyway, their leader’s death impressed them and they wanted me to join them, so I did. I fell in love with the priestess, well I thought it was love, but looking back I can see that it wasn’t that for either of us. Anyway, all the unnecessary killing became too much for me to bear. It was one thing to collect bounties on wanted criminals, it was another to kill indiscriminately. Anyway, I asked her to use her magic to make me stronger and put an end to the madness once and for all, because I thought we wanted the same thing. She betrayed me when we raided a farmhouse one night for supplies and one of the others had locked the family in the farmhouse’s basement, setting it on fire and burning everyone inside alive. I’ll never forget their screams, or the guy’s laughter. He was actually happy about what he’d done. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but that time I couldn’t sit back and do nothing. We fought, and he and Rosalind almost killed me. There was an explosion, killing everyone except me, because I ran and I never stopped running. I’ve tried to do everything I can since then to make up for what I’ve done, but I think it will take more time than I’ve got left to do that.”

He hung his head as Lunara put her hand over her mouth, gasping. She couldn’t decide which emotion was stronger, the sadness she felt for both him and the victims, or the anger at him for keeping this from her. Taking deep breaths, she remembered what’d she’d said to him before, and after hearing the story, she knew why he’d kept the secret. 

“Well,” she said, “that’s quite the story. I understand why you didn’t tell me. Your distrust of magic makes sense now too,” He looked up at her, worried about what she would do now. She put a hand on his cheek, stroking his face with her thumb. “It’s a lot for me to process, and I’ll need some time, but this changes nothing. You are not that man anymore, you’ve proven that to me repeatedly. I love you, all of you. Even the darkest parts of your soul because it all makes you who you are.” Relief washed over him as he turned his head to kiss her hand, wondering how he got lucky enough to find her, and hoping someday he might truly be worthy of her.


	73. Dull Blade in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and friends are summoned to Kynesgrove

A soft knock at the front door forced Lunara awake. She opened one eye; the movement met with the searing pain of a headache. One day, she would learn not to drink so much but alas, yesterday was not that day. Groaning, she cast her healing spell, dulling the pain. She tried to sit up as Kaidan’s arm around her waist tightened, and giving up, she snuggled into his warmth.

The knock came again, insistent. Sighing, she twisted out of Kaidan’s grasp, making him groan in protest as he turned over. She pulled her robes over her head, and grabbing one of her daggers, went to answer the door. As she descended the stairs, she noticed there was no light coming through the windows and her body tensed as the knock came again. 

Tightening her grip on her dagger, Lunara tiptoed through the living area, noticing absently that Inigo was not laying in front of the hearth now. She opened the door enough to allow a sliver of light from the brazier to fall across the floor at her feet. Holding the door with one hand, she gripped the handle of her dagger with the other, hiding it behind her back as she peeked out the door. 

“Good morning, miss,” the courier said, with none of his usual cheer. He evidently didn’t want to be awake at this hour either. Tucking her dagger into the belt of her robes, she opened the door wider to greet him.

“It would be a better morning if I was still asleep,” she groused. “What can I do for you?” Nodding in agreement, he held out a letter for her addressed only as _Dragonborn_. Accepting the letter, she dug into her satchel that lay on the chair, holding out several coins for the courier.

“I’m sorry to wake you, but the sender’s explicit instructions were to deliver this letter to you today, without anyone seeing me,” he said, accepting the coins and turning to leave.

“Wait,” Lunara said, “Who sent the letter?” The courier shrugged, shaking his head.

“No idea,” he replied, looking back at her. “I couldn’t see their face, and when I asked who it was from, they just said ‘a friend’. That’s all I know.”

“Thank you,” Lunara said, nodding and closing the door as the courier left the doorstep. She sat down in a chair near the fire, and dropping her dagger on the table beside it, she turned the letter over in her hands, unsure of whether to open it. She thought it might be from Ulfric Stormcloak, a follow up from the letter she burned months ago, but the wax seal was plain. Using her finger to break the seal, she opened the letter.

> _Dragonborn,_
> 
> _I need to speak with you urgently. Please meet me at the Braidwood Inn in Kynesgrove and come alone. I will explain everything when you get there._
> 
> _A friend_

“Fat fucking chance of that,” Lunara muttered. She glanced up to see Kaidan descending the stairs, his brow furrowing when he saw her sitting before the fire.

“Why are you up at this hour, _Asynja_?” he asked, his voice groggy with sleep and wincing at the sound of his own voice. Saying nothing, she motioned to the chair beside her. She read the letter again as though she hoped all the secrets the words contained would reveal themselves. Kaidan watched her through squinted eyes until she put down the letter and pressed a hand to his head, casting her healing spell. “Thank you,” he breathed as the pounding in his head receded to a dull ache.

“A courier delivered this a few minutes ago. All the courier knew is that the sender is ‘a friend’,” she said. “It’s addressed only as _Dragonborn_ , if they were my friend wouldn’t they have used my actual name?” She huffed, shaking her head and tossing the letter onto the table between them alongside her discarded dagger. Kaidan picked it up, scanning the contents, then dropped it back onto the table.

“It could be a trap, or whoever sent it could have addressed it in some misguided attempt to protect your identity,” he said as Lunara snorted. 

“Misguided is right,” she said, “you know, since the courier knew right where to bring it. It’s not like my identity is a secret, at least part of it anyway.” _And the rest won’t be for much longer._ She stared into the fire, the memory of her conversation with Jarl Idgrod clouding her vision. Kaidan’s voice reached her, forcing her to focus on him.

“You are _not_ going to meet whoever this is alone,” he said, his voice hard. Seeing her glare at his choice of words, he rephrased. “I just mean that it’s most likely a trap and I need to be there to protect you.” Her gaze softened, and she smiled at him.

“I know what you meant, love, and this time I agree with you. I’m not going alone, and whoever sent me this note should already know that. Which means if it is a trap, there will be trouble for you guys,” she said, her mind racing through the possibilities as Kaidan reached for her hand, taking it into his own.

“Hey,” he said, “don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine. Besides, you know no one is going to stay behind for this adventure, no matter where it takes us.” She laughed, making him smile in return.

“I know,” she said. “You guys are stubborn that way.” Not letting go of her hand, he stood and nodded toward the stairs.

“Come, _Asynja_ , let’s go back to bed. It’s still a few hours until dawn,” he said, pulling her close. She stood on tiptoe, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, then taking a step back, she shook her head. 

“No, I can’t sleep now. I need to get ready to go to Kynesgrove,” she said, slipping out of his grip and turning toward where her satchel lay by the door.

“Who said anything about sleep?” he said, grinning at her. She stopped, turning back to him, her eyes dancing with mischief.

“Well, when you put it that way...” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to their bedroom.

~~~~~

The delicious smell of eggs, cheese, and fresh porridge wafted up the stairs, along with the sound of people moving about the house. Lunara’s stomach gave a long, low growl of anticipation, making her blush. When Kaidan’s stomach answered with a growl of its own, they burst into laughter and decided to join the rest of the house.

Lucien and Inigo sat bleary-eyed at the long table, each nursing a mug of tea. Lydia stood at the cookpot, looking nauseous. Smiling, Lunara went to each of her friends, easing their hangovers and receiving murmured “thank yous” in return. She sat down at the end of the table, Lydia placing a plate of food and a mug of canis root tea in front of her. After handing Kaidan a plate, he and Lydia took their seats at the table and in between bites, she filled the others in on the plan to travel to Kynesgrove.

“Do you think that’s a good idea, my friend?” Inigo asked, his brows furrowing. Lunara sipped her tea, her face twisting into a look of disgust at the bitter aftertaste. Annoyed that it still bothered her even now when she should be used to drinking it, she set the mug down and gazed at him.

“No, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” she said, “but it’s the best bad idea we’ve got. I don’t have many other options, since I don’t know where Alduin is or even how to defeat him, just that it's my destiny.” She made a face, blowing a breath out hard enough her cheeks puffed out, making her look like an overgrown chipmunk. “So maybe, trap or not, this ‘friend’ can help with that, and if they’re anything other than helpful, I will shout them into Oblivion.”

“Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s get going,” Lucien said and everyone nodded in agreement, getting up from the table to make ready to leave.

Lunara took the map from her satchel, laying it across the table and tracing the route they would take with her finger. It was almost midday now, there was no way they could make it all the way to Kynesgrove tonight. Oh well, she’d worry about that when the time came. Folding the map and stuffing it back into her satchel, she turned to the others. 

“Ready to go?” she asked, getting a series of nods in return. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders and opened the door wide to find Lucia standing on the steps, hand raised to knock on the door.

“You’re leaving again?” Lucia asked, gazing up at Lunara with sad eyes. 

“Yes, we are, but we shouldn’t be gone long. You can stay here while we’re gone, if you want, and you can take care of Meeko for me,” Lunara replied. Lucia smiled, standing to the side as the five of them exited the house, then disappeared inside, closing the door behind her. The house took on an eerie quiet when she was there alone, something Lucia hated, but at least it was warm as she stood next to the fire.

The air was frosty, a harsh wind blowing from the north as black clouds loomed on the horizon. Lunara didn’t know if the clouds would bring rain or snow, but she cursed under her breath as they mounted the horses, knowing regardless, it would be an uncomfortable night. They ran the horses at a fast gallop all the way to Valtheim Towers, and Lunara was pleased to see Jarl Balgruuf had turned it into a guard outpost. As much as she liked the amount of coin she accumulated by collecting bounties, she didn’t relish the idea of clearing the same place more than once. The wind blew harder now and the first snowflakes fell, fat and white against Allie’s black mane. They continued past the Towers, each of them keeping an eye out for a safe place to make camp for the night. As they rounded a bend and the road began to slope steeply downward, Lunara recognized the area even with the fading light. 

“Inigo,” she said, “Is the place we camped when we rescued Kaidan down there?” She pointed toward a copse of trees by the river.

“Yes, my friend. Should we stop there?” he asked. The snow was falling harder now, blowing around in the wind, stinging her exposed skin. It would be full dark soon, and the temperature would drop even lower. 

“Yes,” she said, “at least we’ll be able to move on in the morning. No one is in danger of dying this time.” She glanced over her shoulder at Kaidan, winking as he glared at her, a half smile on his face. Hobbling the horses, they worked together to set up their camp in record time and had a roaring campfire between their tents just as the heavens opened and a blanket of fluffy snow covered everything around them. 

Lunara woke a few hours later, shivering. She stuck her head out of the tent, looking around. The fire had burned to embers, the faint red glow still visible in the ashes and it had stopped snowing at some point, leaving a heavy coating over everything she could make out in the dark. She tiptoed through the camp, checking on each of her friends and finding them all asleep in their tents, and she wondered why no one had kept watch. Annoyed, she rebuilt the fire, the chill in her fingers while doing so only adding to her irritation. Sitting on a stool near the fire to warm her chilled bones, Lunara busied herself with sharpening each of her daggers, although the extras she carried were rarely used. When she finished, she rummaged in the chest, going through the books she’d brought back from High Hrothgar and settling on one about the battle strategy of the Great War. A plan was forming in the recesses of her mind to reunite the empire against the Thalmor, but she needed to learn more before she could put it into action. 

Dawn painted the sky with streaks of amber and orange fire, and with it, the camp around her came to life. Lunara took care of the horses while the rest of them tore down the camp, leaving no trace they’d ever been in the clearing, save for the lack of snow in certain places. They mounted the horses, heading back to the road. The snow was deep and the cobblestone road beneath it slick with ice in places, slowing their progress. Kaidan, Inigo, and Lunara were silent as they passed the road leading toward the abandoned prison, each of them lost in their memories of what had occurred there several months before. As they pressed on, the air warmed and the snow disappeared from the road abruptly, as though an invisible wall kept it away. Lunara shed her cloak, draping it across the front of the saddle, the muggy air curling the flyaway tendrils of her hair. In the distance, the outline of a giant camp appeared. Lunara shifted nervously, her heart rate quickening. Kaidan murmured behind her, the vibration of his voice comforting against her back.

“Nothing to worry about, _Asynja_ ,” he said, “the giants are peaceful unless you provoke them or mess with their mammoths. The carvings on their tusks show which camp they belong to.” Lunara relaxed against him, still wary, eyes alert for any sign of danger. As they drew closer to the camp, Lunara spotted a destroyed merchant caravan, it’s wares scattered all over the ground nearby. A female Khajiit leaned against the broken wheel of a cart, hands clasped over her stomach, a soft moan escaping her lips. 

“Stop,” Lunara said, “there’s someone injured over there.” Kaidan stopped the horse, taking in the scene before him with suspicion. The Khajiit seemed to be the only one around, but that didn’t rule out the possibility of an ambush. He slid off the horse’s back, unsheathing his nodachi. Lunara dismounted, giving him a stern look. 

“Put that away,” she hissed. “The woman is injured, what threat could she possibly be?” The others had dismounted, each with readied weapons, and Lunara wondered if she was the only one in Skyrim that didn’t think an injured woman could be a threat.

“It’s not her I’m concerned about,” Kaidan hissed back, “it’s whoever is with her we can’t see.” Understanding brightened her features as Lunara turned away from him, moving toward the injured woman. Her eyes darted around the destroyed caravan, but she could see no one hiding amongst the wreckage. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she got closer and didn’t smell any blood amongst the wreckage. Resting her hand on the hilt of her dagger, she called out to the Khajiit.

“You there, are you alright?” she said. The Khajiit moaned, shaking her head and grunting something too low for Lunara to understand. Unsheathing her daggers, she moved closer, ignoring Kaidan’s warning. She stood before the woman now, and although she appeared injured, there was no sign of blood anywhere on her. What was going on here? She surmised that Kaidan had been right and it was a trap, but the woman had yet to make a move, even with ample opportunity. 

“Are you alright?” she asked again. “Do you need help?” The Khajiit groaned, looking up at Lunara.

“Giants ransacked the caravan,” she said, grunting, “killed this one’s friends.” Lunara gave the woman a dubious look, but said nothing. “This one needs to get to Windhelm, to meet another caravan. Would you and your friends escort me there?” She pulled herself up to stand, leaning on the side of the broken cart. Lunara took a step back, staying out of arms’ reach, but close enough she could still throw her dagger.

“Sure,” Lunara said, “I am a healer, I can heal your wounds if you like.” She gestured toward the Khajiit’s midsection as the woman took a tentative step away from the cart, waving Lunara away. 

“That’s alright. I’ll be fine,” she said. Lunara gestured for the Khajiit to lead the way, daggers still in her hand. The Khajiit limped toward the others, glancing over her shoulder at Lunara. The hairs on Lunara’s neck stood on end, and she twirled her daggers in her hands as she followed. “Thank you traveler,” the woman groaned again, “for being so gullible!” The khajiit whirled on Lunara, dagger drawn, slashing at her face and neck in wild strokes. Lunara ducked and dodged the attacks as the others came running forward, but she gestured for them to stay back. She didn’t want them in the way if she decided to shout this bitch into oblivion. 

The Khajiit woman lunged at her again as Lunara deflected the attack, plunging her dagger into the side of the woman’s neck and watching as she crumpled to the ground, the life draining from her eyes. Sighing, Lunara retrieved her dagger, wiping it on the dead woman’s clothes and sighing in irritation. After a quick search of the Khajiit’s pockets, revealed a note from another Khajiit named Lajjan, who worked for a different caravan, warning the woman of what would happen if she tried to rob unsuspecting travelers. Lunara tucked the note into her journal as a reminder to ask about Lajjan the next time she saw one of the caravans, then returned to her friends. 

“You were right,” Lunara said, her voice demure, “and I’m glad I listened.” Kaidan’s eyes widened with surprise as he grinned at her.

“Can you repeat that? I don’t think the rest of Skyrim heard you,” he teased, cupping his hand around his ear, as she blushed crimson from her neck to her hairline and swatted at him playfully as the rest of them laughed.

“Don’t get used to it,” she said, pointing a finger at him, then climbing on the horse. He gave her a lopsided grin then climbed up behind her.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, _Asynja_ ,” he murmured in her ear, his lips brushing her skin and his warm breath making her shiver. Still grinning, he nudged the horse toward Kynesgrove.

~~~~

Inigo laid a hand on Lunara’s arm as she climbed the steps to the Braidwood Inn. She stopped, looking down at him. “I don’t like this, my friend,” he said, his orange eyes darting in all directions, searching for danger. Lunara patted his hand and smiled at him, trying her best to be reassuring.

“It will be alright,” she said. _I hope._ “There's only one door to the inn, so they can’t get away if you guys are blocking it, right?” He smiled back at her, but it held no humor. He let his hand fall, and Lunara pushed open the door to the inn. Inside, she glanced around the room as the innkeeper welcomed them, smiling politely in response as her gaze fell on her target. A figure seated in a dim corner of the room, wearing the same armor she’d seen Farengar’s ‘associate’ wearing when they’d returned the dragonstone.

Approaching the table alone, she took a seat across from the hooded figure, who glanced up, scowling at her. “I told you to come alone,” the female voice growled, “not bring half of Skyrim with you.” 

“Yeah, well, you can’t always get what you want. I can leave, if that’s better for you. You obviously need me, but I don’t need you. Tell me what this is about before I get angry.” Lunara replied, her fingernails digging into the top of the table. The woman regarded her for a few moments and Lunara assumed she was trying to decide how easy it might be to kill her. After a brief silence, she spoke.

“You do need me,” she hissed, leaning across the table, her blue eyes boring into Lunara’s. “I’m the only one trying to figure out where these dragons are coming from and how to stop them. And before I tell you, I need to know you aren’t a Thalmor spy.” Lunara rolled her eyes and sighed. Bored with her cloak and dagger nonsense, Lunara leaned in close to make sure the woman heard her.

“First, if I was a Thalmor spy, you’d be dead already and I would not have brought witnesses to your murder. Second, you have three seconds to tell me what you know or I’m going to shout you through that fucking wall, because I am the Dragonborn and you summoned me here without telling me why and frankly, that annoys me,” she growled. The woman swallowed, trying to decide how much to say.

“I’m part of an organization that has been looking for you, well someone like you, for a very long time. I’ve been researching the dragons, where they’ve been and why they’re resurrecting now,” she said. Lunara motioned for her to get on with it and she continued. “After the Dragon War, the dragons weren’t dead, they were just gone. According to my research, the only way to truly kill a dragon is to absorb its soul. Can you do that? Absorb a dragon’s soul?” she asked, but Lunara ignored her question, glaring at her until she continued her explanation. “Anyway, I’ve been trying to figure out who’s behind the return of the dragons and I think somehow the Thalmor have figured out a way to resurrect them. They’re the only ones that benefit from their return.”

Lunara leaned back in her chair, her shoulders shaking as she burst out laughing at the ridiculous notion that the Thalmor were behind the dragons rising. The clear peals of her laughter bounced off the walls of the inn, bringing everyone to a stop to stare at her. “That,” she said, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, “is the _most_ ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I know exactly who is behind the dragons return, and it gods damn sure isn’t the Thalmor. Even they don’t have that kind of power.” Lunara shook her head, still chuckling as the woman across the table from her grew more red-faced by the second.

“If you know who is behind the dragon returning, why haven’t you done anything to stop it? Unless you don’t really know, and you are a spy trying to throw me off the trail. Otherwise, you need to tell me right now who is really behind all this,” she hissed. Lunara stopped laughing and leaned forward in her chair again, her face twisting into a look of disdain.

“Let me tell you something, I don’t have to tell you a fucking thing. If I do so, it will be because I want you to know. I am no one’s pawn or slave, and I won’t be ordered around or treated like I’m some child that can’t understand what is going on around me. It is my destiny, fate, whatever you want to call it, to stop these dragons and I will do that when I am gods damn good and ready. How about we start with this, who in Oblivion are you?” As the woman opened her mouth to answer, an Eastmarch guard ran into the inn, a look of panic on his face. 

“Dragon!” he shouted. “Everyone stay inside!” Lunara, her companions, and the hooded woman jumped to their feet at the same time.

“Where?” Lunara demanded. “Where is the dragon?” The guard stuttered, terror etching his features. 

“Up the hill, behind the village,” he sputtered out. “You’re not going to fight it are you? You’ll all die!”

“Get the people of the village to safety, we’ll deal with the dragon,” she replied, disappearing out the door.


	74. Hey Jealousy

The boards underfoot creaked with the weight of Lunara and her companions running down the inn steps, followed closely by Delphine and all of them running toward the path that wound up the hill to disappear into the woods behind the inn. Heavy snow fell from the sky, limiting their vision as the group trudged up the path toward the sound of beating wings. Reaching the end of the path, Lunara and her friends took shelter behind a large boulder as Delphine let out an audible gasp when she saw Alduin hovering above the enormous burial mound.

Before the dragon noticed them, Kaidan gripped Delphine’s arm, yanking her toward their hiding place behind the boulder. Lunara peeked out around the side, watching and trying to understand the words Alduin spoke.

“ **Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!** ” (Sahloknir, I bind your dragon soul for eternity! Flesh Time Undo!) he said. The stone covering of the burial mound shattered and the skeleton of Sahloknir emerged from the rubble, head craned toward the sky and his dragon master.

“ **Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?** ” (“Alduin, my lord! Has the time come to revive our ancient realm?”) Sahloknir said, the rumble of his thu’um sending small pebbles bouncing down the side of the mound.

" **Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir,** ” (“Yes, Sahloknir, my champion.”) Alduin replied. Unsheathing her daggers and saying a silent prayer to not die too painfully, Lunara stepped out from behind the boulder, moving closer to the two dragons. She barely heard Kaidan’s hissed warnings, before feeling his presence beside her, followed by the others. The group had drawn Alduin’s attention now, and he gazed down at her, red eyes boring into her very soul.

“ **Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi.** ” (“So you are dragonborn? I see none of the dragonkind in you.”) he said. Lunara could understand only part of the words, but the arrogant tone came through clearly. 

“Fuck off, you oversized lizard,” she mumbled, and Inigo snickered behind her. 

“You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah.” he said to Lunara, sounding bored as he lazily circled around the clearing, waiting for Sahloknir to become whole again.

“Why don’t you come down here and face me then?” Lunara yelled back. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of little old me.” Alduin’s laughter echoed across the sky, a low rumble of thunder that shook the trees around the clearing. Climbing higher, he circled the clearing again, speaking once more before disappearing into the clouds. “ **Sahloknir, krii daar joorre.** ” (Sahloknir, kill these mortals.)

Resurrection complete, Sahloknir stretched his wings and shook his head, readying himself to fly. “Don’t let him get off the ground!” Lunara yelled, charging forward. A chorus of battle cries and slashing steel came from behind her as her companions circled around the dragon, attacking and dodging teeth, tail, and claws.

“So it’s to be a real fight then? Good,” Sahloknir rumbled, sending a blast of fire in Lunara’s direction. She rolled out of the way, but two of the trees beyond the clearing ignited.  _ Wonderful. As if we didn’t have enough to worry about. _

Inigo disappeared out of Lunara’s line of sight with his bow drawn, firing arrows and drawing the dragon’s attention. Using the momentary reprieve, she whirlwind sprinted toward the dragon and leaped onto its neck, using the bones of its wing as a foothold. She held on tight as the dragon tried to shake her and drove both her daggers into the soft space at the base of its skull, but they weren’t long enough to deliver the killing blow. The dragon threw back its head, roaring and Kaidan, holding his nodachi above his head, ran under the dragon and sliced its neck. Warm blood gushed across Inigo’s back as he drove his sword into the dragon’s chest as it fell, spearing it’s heart.

Lunara leaped down from the dragon’s neck as she absorbed the dragon’s soul. “Everybody alright?” She glanced around, getting an answer from everyone. “Hey Lucien, can you put those trees out before we burn down half of Eastmarch?” 

“Right, boss.” Lucien nodded, blasting the trees with his ice spells and putting out the fires. Lunara stood before Delphine, hands on her hips and glaring at the Breton woman, who didn’t even have the decency to look sheepish that she’d been wrong.

“Are you happy now? I am the Dragonborn, just like I said. So you can either tell me who you are, or I will shout you all the way back to Windhelm. Start talking.” 

Delphine swallowed hard, opening and closing her mouth like a fish trying to breathe on land, then she cleared her throat. “I am one of the last remaining members of the Blades.”

“Of course you are.” Lunara threw up her hands, stomping back to the inn. 

“Wait! If the Thalmor aren’t behind the dragons returning, they know who is and we need to find that out too if you want to stop them,” Delphine shouted. Lunara stopped in her tracks, turning and glowering at her. 

“So not only are you blind, but you’re deaf and dumb too! Did you not see that huge black dragon? That’s who’s been raising the others! What part of that do you not understand?!”

“I understand that perfectly. What I want to know is, where did the black dragon come from? Who summoned it?” Delphine replied through gritted teeth. 

“Try Akatosh himself,” Lunara muttered, and after a brief silence, she rolled her eyes. “Alright, I’ll bite. Do you have a plan for getting such information? I really don’t think the Thalmor will be very receptive if we just go ask them for it.”

“I have a few ideas, but I’ll need time to pull things together before I can say anything definitive,” Delphine said.

Lunara sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Like what? You might as well tell me so we can discard the dumbest of the ideas right now. There are certain things even I’m not going to do.” 

Delphine glared at her and muttered something rude, and when Lunara raised an eyebrow, Delphine smiled at her sweetly. “Fine. Shall we head back to the inn where we’re less exposed to, well, everything?”

“Fine.” Lunara gestured toward the path. “After you.” Delphine cast a nervous look at the lot of them, then started toward the inn, Lunara and her companions following in a single line behind her.

Once inside the inn, the six of them sat around one of the larger tables, drinking and tossing around ideas to learn the secrets of the Thalmor and the dragons. As each idea was ruled out, the conversation became punctuated with longer silences. There really were no good ways of getting information from the Thalmor that didn’t involve guaranteed torture, and Lunara was ready to rule out the entire idea altogether when Lucien sat down his bottle of ale and leaned back in his chair.

“I may have an idea, but it’s a really bad one. Like guaranteed death if we fail kind of bad.” Lucien’s eyes darted around the table to be certain he had everyone’s attention. “Right. Well, the Thalmor have an embassy here in Skyrim. It’s their headquarters here. I’m sure that if they know anything more than we do about who summoned Alduin, the information will be kept there.” Silence fell across the table as everyone considered this, and Lunara propped her chin in her hand, regarding him with a thoughtful look. 

“Are you suggesting we infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy to search for information that may or may not exist there? Seems extremely risky, don’t you think?” Lunara said.

“It’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard,” Kaidan growled, taking a long drink from his bottle. “ _ If  _ you managed to get in, and  _ if _ you managed to find something that  _ might  _ exist, there’s no way you’d get out without being captured. That place is crawling with justiciars that would love nothing better than to torture the Dragonborn.” 

“I agree, but,” Lucien said, licking his lips, “even if there isn’t information on the dragons, there might be other things we can use as leverage later.” He gave Lunara a pointed look, hoping she understood. A flash of understanding in her eyes, and he gave her a slight smile before he continued. “If we find anything useful at all, it won’t be a wasted trip.”

“It just might work,” Lunara agreed, nodding. “But we’d need to have a valid reason for being there in the first place.”

“Have you two not been listening to anything I’ve said?!” Kaidan snapped. “ _ Asyjna _ , are you trying to get yourself killed?” Lunara bit her tongue, biting back the scathing comment that sprang to mind. 

“No, I’m not, but if we do it right, I can get in and out and no one will catch me.” Her voice was soft, but Kaidan heard the steely resolve beneath. No matter what he said, she would do what she wanted and his only choices were to deal with it, or not. He sighed, frustrated beyond words, but didn’t argue anymore. “How do you think you can do that?”

Lunara shrugged. “We’ll go as guests to one of the receptions the Thalmor hold at the embassy. All we’d need is an invitation,” Lucien piped up, withering slightly under Kaidan's glare.

“I might be able to help with that,” Delphine said. “I’ll have to check with my contacts, but I should know something in a couple of days.”

“Uh, well, about that.” Lunara coughed, clearing her throat. “Invitations require names, and mine is pretty well-known in Cyrodiil. I can’t just stroll up to the front door of the Thalmor Embassy and announce myself as Lunara Aeresius, now can I?” 

“Why not?” Delphine asked, confused. “Why would the Thalmor care what your surname is?”

“Because they hunted down and murdered every single member of my family. I’m the only one left and I know that if I show up using that name I won’t make it out of there in one piece, Dragonborn or not.” Lunara spoke matter-of-factly, but Delphine’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Why would they do that?” She demanded, and Lunara pressed her lips together into a grim line.

“It’s a long story, and I don’t trust you enough to tell you,” Lunara said coldly, daring Delphine to say something. When she didn’t, Lunara turned her attention to the rest of the table. “Does anyone have any ideas?”

Lucien raised his hand timidly, casting a nervous glance in Kaidan’s direction. “I could come with you. We could go together, pretending to be merchants from Cyrodiil on a buying trip to Skyrim. You could pretend to be my wife, and use my last name instead of yours.” Lunara nodded, considering the idea, while Kaidan’s face flushed scarlet with rage and another emotion he didn’t care to examine--jealousy. He opened his mouth to yell at Lucien for even thinking about something like that, but Lunara cut him off with a sharp look. He closed his mouth and stood abruptly, stomping off toward the bar without speaking. 

Lunara rolled her eyes, shaking her head. He would have to work out whatever that was all on his own because she didn’t have time for it. Lucien still looked nervous, and Delphine, Lydia, and Inigo sat patiently, waiting for Lunara’s decision. “Well, I’m just going to say that I think breaking into the Thalmor Embassy is by far the most ridiculous, dangerous, and outright stupid idea any of us has had,  _ ever. _ ” She grinned at their raised eyebrows, holding up a finger to stop whatever objections they were about to make. “Now that that’s out of the way, I say let’s do it, but we have to try and mitigate as much risk as possible. Delphine, do you think you can get us a legit invitation?” 

Delphine nodded. “I think so, but it’ll take at least a week to get everything together.”

“Good,” Lunara replied, “That gives us time to prepare.” 

“Prepare for what?” Lucien said, glancing around the table.

Lunara stifled a sigh. She loved Lucien’s quirkiness and knack for pointing out the obvious, but sometimes she just wanted to wring his clueless neck. “For pretty much everything, Lucien.” Lucien nodded slowly, not understanding, as the others chuckled. “So, Delphine, I guess that means we’ll spend the night here and head back to Whiterun in the morning. You’ll let us know when things are ready?”

Delphine nodded. “I’ll head back tonight and I’ll send word when everything is done. We’ll meet in Solitude.” She stood up, stretching for a moment, then turned and left the inn without a backward glance.

Lunara nodded and went to the bar to rent rooms for the night. Kaidan gave her a sideways glare as she sat down on the barstool next to him, but said nothing and took a long drink from his ale bottle. She placed a fat coin purse on the bar, drawing the innkeepers attention. “What can I do for you?”

“I’d like to rent three rooms for the night,” she said, eyeing Kaidan, “or should I make it four?” He glowered at her, shaking his head. “Fine, three it is, but you’re sleeping on the floor.” Kaidan’s expression was passive as he took another drink, finishing off the bottle, and pretending not to hear her. 

The innkeeper nodded, glancing between the two of them, then picked up the coin purse. “I’ll show you to your rooms.” Lunara nodded, waving toward the others as the innkeeper walked over to the far wall and pointed out three doors. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

Lunara left her friends at the table and went to the room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it, head tilted toward the ceiling as she blew out a long breath. Not wanting to think about the monumental task that lay before her, she walked to the bed and stripped from her armor, letting it fall in disarray all around her. She pulled her robes from her satchel and threw them on before leaning back on the bed and picking up a copy of ‘Nords Arise’ from the bedside table.

Somewhere in the middle of the book, she dozed, jerking awake when she felt Kaidan lie down beside her. She thought about kicking him out of the bed, but his body radiated heat, warming her chilled flesh, and it drew her like a moth to a flame.  _ Damn him! _ Determined not to touch him, she curled into a tight ball and felt herself being pulled under by his warmth and the lure of sleep.

When she woke a few hours later, she found that sleep Lunara had different feelings for Kaidan than awake Lunara as she tried to untangle herself from his embrace. She knew she was being unfair to him, it wasn’t like his reaction was extreme, considering the circumstances, but her irritation at his jealousy ate at her. After managing to escape his grasp, she sat up on the bed for a few minutes, watching him sleep. How could he be jealous? Did he not know how much she loved him? She might be willing to pretend to be Lucien’s wife for a couple of hours to complete a mission, but Kaidan was the only one she wanted to marry. 

Lunara shook her head, pushing the thought away. Marriage and family and all those things that normal people get weren’t exactly what was destined for her. Knowing how your story is supposed to play out takes all the mystery and joy out of the journey, and sometimes she cursed herself for even allowing the two of them to come this far into a relationship. One of them, most likely her, would die and leave the other to go on alone, and while she wasn’t completely sure about him, she knew she wouldn’t have the strength to save the world without him to come back to. What would be the point?

She sighed, standing up and pacing the room, chewing on a thumbnail. Gods, she hated all of this. Why was she risking her life and happiness to save the world, anyway? Filled with nervous energy, she grabbed her satchel and tiptoed out of the inn to the stables. “Good morning, sweet girl,” she crooned to Allie, slipping her an apple. The horse crunched happily as Lunara rubbed her nose, wishing she could just ride her away into the sunset and let the gods sort the dragon mess out.

“Are you alright, my friend?” Lunara shrieked, startling the horses, as she spun around to see Inigo standing there, puffs of breath coming from his nose. She pressed her hand to her chest to try and slow her heart, then murmured to the horses to calm them. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, a half-smile curling his lips.

“Well, you did.” Her voice was sharper than she meant it to be, and his smile faltered. “The almighty Dragonborn, startled by her friends. Some hero I’ll turn out to be,” she muttered, turning back to Allie. 

“Do you want to talk?” Inigo cocked his head to one side, watching her shoulders heave as she sighed and he wished he could take the heavy weight of the load she carried off her, if only for a time. 

“I can’t do this, Inigo. I can’t save Tamriel from the dragons. What were the gods thinking when they chose me? Did they even choose me, or is this all some kind of cosmic joke? What happens when I die and I leave all of you here alone? It’s not like there’s much of a chance I’m going to survive and we all know it, and yet nobody wants to mention it.” Lunara laid her head against Allie’s neck, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. What she really wanted to do right now was go swimming in a wine bottle, but she had work to do.

“My friend, I don’t have those answers, but I have faith in you. If there is a way to survive the fight with Alduin, you will find it, because your love for all of us will bring you back.” Inigo patted her shoulder and she turned, pulling him into a hug. His fur tickled her cheek as she lay her head on his chest and it made her smile. Maybe everything would be alright after all, if they all survived.

Inigo pulled away, wrapping one arm around Lunara’s shoulders and turning back toward the inn. “You must be freezing, come, let us go inside.” Lunara smiled at him, nodding, and together they walked back to the inn. 

Lucien and Lydia were seated at a table in the corner, heads pressed together in some secret conversation. Lunara smiled at the sight of them, hesitant to interrupt. Lydia glanced up and seeing the two of them, waved them over to the table. Inigo took one of the empty chairs, but an uneasy feeling had come over Lunara and she didn’t sit. “Where’s Kaidan?” She tried to keep her voice casual, after all, he could have still been asleep. Lydia glanced at Lucien, avoiding Lunara’s gaze. “What?” she demanded.

“Uh, well,” Lydia stuttered, “he went outside a few minutes ago, then he came back inside looking like he was going to rip something apart with his bare hands. He went back to your room and slammed the door so hard the walls shook, and we haven’t seen him since.”

Lunara pinched the bridge of her nose. Why did she have to deal with his attitude this damn early? “Fine,” she sighed, “I’ll go talk to him. If you hear us yelling or things breaking, don’t worry--it’s just me killing him.” Three horrified faces stared at her and she snorted. “I’m kidding. Mostly.” She walked to the door of their room and not bothering to knock, walked in and closed the door heavily behind her. 

Kaidan sat in a dark corner of the room, hidden in shadow, but Lunara could feel the waves of anger rolling off him like lava down the side of a volcano, and if she wasn’t careful, she might get burned alive. “Kaidan, we need to talk.” She kept her voice soft, like the one she used to talk to the spooked horses, but she only got silence in return. “So that’s how you want to be then? Give me the silent treatment until what? I can magically read your mind? I’m a healer, Kaidan, my magic doesn’t work that way. Don’t be like this, please. Talk to me, it’s the only way whatever this is gets better.”

Kaidan huffed, and the chair groaned as he shifted in the seat. Well, she thought that was a start. She sat down on the bed, tucking her feet under her, waiting. “What do you want me to say?” he growled from the darkness. 

“Whatever you feel like you need to say, but you might start with why you’re acting like a spoiled child.” He ignored this, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Well, maybe you can start with why you seem to value everyone else’s opinion over mine. You say you love me, but then you do that. Which is it?” He glared at her from the darkness, and even though she couldn’t see him in the shadows, the flash of anger in her gray eyes let him know she felt it.

“What a minute, is this about last night? First of all, none of the ideas anyone had were much better than the one we settled on. That’s just the one that might not get me killed as soon as I step off the carriage. It’s a terrible idea, and I’m not even sure we’ll find anything useful in that gods forsaken place, but I also don’t know of anything else. Do you?” Lunara stared at him, or at his general direction, and out of sheer stubbornness refused to answer her question. 

“And this morning? I saw you hugging Inigo and I heard what you said to him. Why is it that you’ll tell him those things and not me?”

Lunara closed her eyes. Gods this man was exasperating. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes before attempting to answer him. “Maybe--it's because you get broody and give me the silent treatment when you disagree with me. I get it, you don’t like the idea, but I don’t know why you think that I should just do as you say without question. That’s not how a relationship works. We’re supposed to be in this together.”

“But isn’t that what you’re doing to me when you tell me that it doesn’t matter if I don’t like it, we’re doing what you want?” 

Lunara stared at the bed, unsure of how to answer. One one hand, he was absolutely right. On the other, well, he wasn’t the one destined to defeat the World-Eater, now was he? No matter what, sometimes she would have to make decisions he didn’t like and there was nothing she could do to change that, but she probably could do better about not being an ass about it. She cleared her throat, peering through the shadows at him. “It is, but only because if I let you have your way, I’d be locked up in Breezehome while Alduin burns the entirety of Nirn because you think that will keep me safe. But it won’t. Taking down Alduin is literally what I was brought into this world to do, you know that right? There’s no telling how many bad ideas and plans I’ll have to go through before he’s defeated. If you think that I am running headlong into danger just because I want to, you're dead wrong. What I want is to go back to my life and not be Dragonborn, but since that isn’t happening, I guess I’m going to save the world or die trying, and tiptoeing around your attitude is going to make that more difficult than it has to be. I understand that you don’t want to see me die or get hurt, I feel the same way about you. But your jealousy? That’s not something I have to put up with. I love you, Kaidan, and only you, and everyone knows it. Everyone except you, apparently. You’re going to need to work on that before you do or say something we’ll both regret.”

Lunara stood up, yanking off her robes and dressing in her armor while Kaidan sat in silence. He still hadn’t said anything by the time she’d finished dressing, and with a heavy sigh, she went to the door, pausing to turn back to him. “I’m going home, are you coming or not?” When he made no move to come with her, she jerked open the door and walked out, slamming it behind her. The inn patrons looked up, quickly returning to their conversations when they realized it was Lunara. She stomped past the table where her friends sat, not looking at them.

“Are we leaving, my friend?” Inigo called to her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, her hand resting on the door latch. 

“I’m going home, you guys can do what you want.” 

Inigo tilted his head, confused. “We will come with you, my friend. Is Kaidan coming too?” 

Lunara gritted her teeth, trying to keep her voice from trembling. “I don’t know. He’s a grown man and he knows the way back to Whiterun. But if he doesn’t come now, he’s walking, because I’m taking the horse.” She spoke loud enough that she knew everyone, including Kaidan, could hear her, then she yanked open the inn door and walked out, slamming it behind her. Not waiting for anyone else, she ran to the stables, saddling Allie and running her full speed in the direction of Whiterun, and home.


	75. We've Got Work to Do

Two days later, Lunara sat in front of the fire in Breezehome, contemplating her recent bad decisions when the front door opened and Lucien, Inigo and Lydia stumbled through. They were all covered in filth from the journey, and Lunara glanced up, wrinkling her nose at the stench of unwashed bodies and horse sweat. The flicker of hope that bloomed in her chest vanished at Kaidan’s absence. Where in Oblivion was he?

“Hey guys,” Lunara said, shifting her gaze back to the fire in hopes of hiding her disappointment. Leaving Kaidan in Kynesgrove the way she had wasn’t one of her finer moments, and she spent her entire ride back trying to understand her own motivation for doing it. She’d told herself it was his jealousy that made her crazy, but even she couldn’t deny that wasn’t the whole truth, although she couldn’t put a finger on what truly bothered her. Like a butterfly flitting about from flower to flower, the feeling was always there, just out of reach and refusing to remain still long enough for her to examine it. She leaned back in the chair, resting her fingers against her face and rubbing her forehead. The flicker and crackle of the fire drew her attention as she got lost in the maze of her thoughts. 

“Lunara?” Lucien hung his cloak on the peg by the door, sitting down beside her. “Lunara!” he said, loud enough his voice echoed off the walls of the small house. Lunara startled, a sharp gasp hissing between her teeth as she turned toward him.

“Sorry Lucien. I was lost in thought. Where is Kaidan? Did you guys see him along the way?” She couldn’t shake the feeling he was in trouble, and it amplified the guilt already threatening to overwhelm her. 

Lucien shook his head as Inigo crossed the room to warm himself by the fire. “No, my friend, he was still at the inn when we left. Are you alright?” Lunara avoided his gaze, jumping up from the chair as he reached out to her to pace the length of the room, chewing on her thumbnail. Inigo watched her, his orange eyes filled with concern. 

Lunara ignored him, continuing her pacing across the floor. Her head snapped up at the knock on the door, her eyes wide. She felt the urge to run out the back way, but her feet were rooted to the floorboards. Lydia pulled the door open wide, and Lunara let out a small shriek as Farkas and Vilkas entered, carrying Kaidan. He was unconscious, his face bruised and bloody, and Lunara covered her mouth with her hands as the twins maneuvered him up the stairs, depositing him in the middle of Lunara’s bed. She followed them up the stairs, not bothering to ask what happened, and moved toward the bed to remove his armor. Vilkas gave her a long look, then he and Farkas retreated downstairs.

“What happened?” Lucien asked as they descended the stairs. Farkas shrugged, but Vilkas seemed more thoughtful. Lydia pressed a bottle of mead into each of their hands. “Where did you guys find him?”

“Well,” Vilkas started, smiling slightly at Lydia and taking a sip of the mead, “we found him like that outside the inn in Kynesgrove. Seems he has a knack for getting drunk and into trouble and we have to carry him home. As for how he got that way, you’ll have to ask him when he wakes up.” He drained the rest of the mead bottle, setting it gently on the bar and started for the door. “Tell Lunara if he keeps this up, the Companions will have to start charging a fee to bring him back.” He flashed a smile at Lucien, who laughed, then Vilkas turned and disappeared out the front door, Farkas on his heels. 

Lydia bustled about the kitchen gathering ingredients for the evening meal when something heavy hit the floor above with a thud, causing dirt to fall between the cracks in the wood beams above her head. Angry, muffled voices floated down the stairs, and she wondered again why Lunara had been so angry with Kaidan. She supposed that Lunara hadn’t known the answer to that question herself, which is why she had ran away from the inn as fast as Allie would take her.

Lydia settled on potato soup for the meal, since there wasn’t an ounce of meat to be found in the house, and their resident hunter was out of commission for the time being. Stacking the potatoes on the table, she positioned herself sideways on the long bench, a large bowl between her legs. Moving her dagger in short, focused strokes, she peeled the potatoes, glancing up occasionally at Lucien, regarding him thoughtfully behind the curtain of her thick lashes. Relationships aren't easy in the best circumstances, she mused, but being the Dragonborn--or worse, hopelessly in love with the Dragonborn, had to present a whole other barrel of issues she couldn’t begin to understand.

She glanced at Lucien again, this time to find him staring back at her with the same thoughtful look. Without a word, he stood from his chair in front of the fire and went to the cupboard to retrieve another bowl, then sat down on the bench, his posture a mirror image of hers. There was another thud from upstairs, showering the floor below with more dirt and pebbles. Lydia heaved an exasperated sigh as she covered the bowl of freshly peeled potatoes with her hands, trying in vain to keep them from getting showered. 

Several more thumps and thuds came from the upstairs bedroom, then silence. The bedroom door slammed, and Lunara appeared at the top of the stairs, long strands of her hair falling loose from her braids and her face flushed with color. Without a word, she bounded down the steps and out the front door, slamming it so hard the ceramic bowls on the shelves on either side of the door flew off their perches and landed on the floor with a crash, sending broken shards in all directions. 

Lydia shook her head, pressing her lips into a thin line as she turned her attention to the stew and dropped the last of the onions Inigo had already chopped for her. She stirred the pot, shoulders tense, waiting for whatever was coming next, although she wasn’t sure what that might be. A few minutes later, a sound akin to rumbling thunder shook the walls of the small house, and Lydia’s head snapped up to see Lucien and Inigo racing to the front door. She followed, and the three of them stood on the steps, staring blankly into the late afternoon sun. The sky was clear, with no traces of any clouds to be seen. The rumble came again, from the direction of the temple, but this time, they all recognized it for what it was--Lunara shouting. Guards ran by, coming from the direction of the barracks and led by Hrongar, muttering and cursing amongst themselves. Inigo motioned for Lucien and Lydia to stay behind, and he followed the guards toward the courtyard, his heart beating faster at the uncertainty of what he might see once he got there. 

Lunara paced along the ridgeline on the roof of the temple, heedless to the growing crowd of people below. “You bloody fucking fool,” she muttered under her breath, then turned her face to the sky and shouted again, sending waves of energy pulsing through the atmosphere and into the heavens. She was vaguely aware that she could be alerting any dragon within hearing distance, but she didn’t much care at the moment, she’d make them regret challenging her in her current state. 

Hrongar spoke to her, but she ignored him, choosing instead to lay down on the rooftop and stare at the sky, wishing for her old life. She loved Kaidan, more than anyone had a right to love another, but there would always be walls between them. It was the nature of their upbringing, and the fact that they had even made it to this point was a testament to their stubborn will. Or was it? What if they’d had no say in any of it? What if fate, destiny, the Divines, whatever had decided this is how both their lives would go? Would she still feel the same?

It was a question that haunted her dreams some nights, enough that she lay awake staring at whatever ceiling she might be under, trying desperately to rid her mind of the intrusive thoughts, wriggling in her mind like tiny worms. She heaved a deep sigh, closing her eyes and forcing herself to envision her Aunt Sosia singing to her and Solara, humming softly along to the melody of the song. 

“Is everything alright, my friend?” Inigo called out to her, his voice carrying itself high above the murmur of the crowd. Lunara’s eyes snapped open and she groaned, pushing herself into a seated position, balanced precariously as she was on the roofline. She scanned the crowd for him, finding him leaned casually against a wooden pole, and couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m fine, Inigo,” she called back, raising her hand in a casual wave, “Just working out some frustrations.” He waved back, smiling broadly, his pointed teeth gleaming in the light. 

“Can you work out your frustrations without scaring the wits out of everyone in town? Or killing anyone?” Hrongar snapped, and she rolled her eyes, glaring down at him. 

“That’s why I’m up here, shouting at the sky, Hrongar,” she replied coolly. “Nobody gets hurt that way. Well, except maybe the birds, but they have enough sense to run away from perceived danger. You guys, on the other hand, not so much.” She gestured to the growing crowd of people in the courtyard.

Hrongar’s face flushed, a look of annoyance and indignation making him look like a red-faced hound. “Well regardless, Thane, you cannot be shouting inside the city walls like that. If you continue, you will be fined or arrested.”

“Whatever fine you impose on her, I will pay it.” The hairs on Lunara’s arms rose at his voice, and silence fell across the crowd as they turned as one to face the direction the voice had come from. “She is a child of Kyne, and this is a temple dedicated to the Goddess herself, and the way this woman chooses to worship is not anyone’s concern, so long as she hasn’t harmed any person or property. She has chosen to make this city her home, and be its protector. The least you people can do in return is let her worship in peace.” 

Kaidan’s gaze stayed locked on her as he spoke, and her own eyes misted. For a single moment, everything else fell away and it was just the two of them there. Lunara cursed herself mentally, breaking his gaze, not ready to admit she had acted like a spoiled child. The truth of it was she didn’t want to ever admit that, not to anyone. “It’s fine, Hrongar. I’m done now anyway. The rest of you can go about your lives.”

The crowd dispersed then, people muttering curses and disappointment to each other as they scattered back to their guard posts or the marketplace, but Lunara stayed seated on the roof of the temple, refusing to look in his direction. He clenched his fists, his frustration with this stubborn woman rising like the color on his face until he thought his head might explode. He opened his mouth to yell out something rude, but Inigo’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Let it go, my friend. It will be alright in the end,” he said. With one last glance up at Lunara, Kaidan gave Inigo a curt nod and turned on his heel, stomping back to the house. 

Inigo watched him leave, the ghost of a smile curving the corners of his mouth. He shook his head, glancing up at Lunara, who had resumed her supine position on the roof. Two stubborn idiots, the both of them, and for what? He pushed himself away from the wall and started the short walk back to the house. Lunara was in little danger of getting arrested now, and she’d come back home eventually, no need for him to keep watch over her. 

Lunara stayed on the roof of the temple until the stars peeked out of the velvet sky, each one twinkling like a gem in firelight. Her nose had gone numb an hour before, but she’d ignored it in favor of watching the night sky just a little while longer. Now her teeth were chattering uncontrollably and she groaned inwardly, pushing herself up into a seated position. She said a silent prayer to Kynareth, then climbed down from the roof. She clutched her arms tightly around her middle as she meandered through the wind district toward Breezehome. 

The town was quiet at this late hour, everyone had either gone home or to the Bannered Mare, and Lunara paused on the steps of Breezehome, her hand resting on the door latch and listening to the sounds of muffled laughter coming from the other side.  _ Chink! _ Her ears perked up at the sound, although she couldn’t tell where it had come from.  _ Chink! _ Lunara stepped back onto the road, following it around toward the back of the house and the direction of the sound.  _ Chink! Chink! Chink! _

Lunara smiled, leaning on the short rail fence, her gaze fixed on Kaidan’s form as he attacked the practice dummy with the grace and speed of a saber cat and she swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly gone dry at the sight of him. She’d never tire of seeing him as he was now, dressed only in breeches and the soft leather boots she’d made for him, his dark hair falling loose from it’s ties as the auroran sky cast its green light upon the rippling flesh of his shoulders with each strike of his sword.

Lunara bit her lip, confused. How on Nirn did this man have such an effect on her? A few hours ago, she was ready to strangle him with her bare hands for almost getting himself killed, while simultaneously feeling guilty that she’d been the reason he’d gotten in that shape to begin with, and now, she could think of nothing else, other than wishing for him to pin her to the wall and prove to both of them what she already knew to be true. No matter what, she belonged to him, body and soul. 

Kaidan felt eyes on his back, and he turned slowly, nodachi at the ready, to see Lunara leaning on the fence, wearing an odd expression. Sheathing the nodachi, he laid it gently on the ground and walked toward her, pushing stray locks of damp hair out of his face. “ _ Asynja _ , what are you doing out here? You’re going to freeze to death!” 

When she didn’t answer, he tried to speak to her again, but he wasn’t sure if she was just lost in thought or ignoring him. He climbed over the fence, landing lightly beside her and took her face in his hands, turning her toward him. She didn’t resist, releasing the lip she’d been chewing on while chasing her thoughts. Kaidan pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, unsure, then like a spark to dry kindling, ignited into a ravenous flame that threatened to devour the two of them. 

Lunara pulled away, her head swimming as she inhaled shallow breaths to slow her rushing heartbeat. “I’m sorry,” she whispered before she even realized what she meant to say. After a long silence, he looked at her curiously and she stared at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

“Sorry for what,  _ Asynja? _ ” he asked, tilting her chin up toward him.”If you’re apologizing for the kiss, don’t bother. I rather enjoyed it.” He grinned at her, knowing the kiss wasn’t what she was talking about. He pressed his forehead to hers as her face flushed with color and she looked away again. 

“Not the kiss, you idiot,” she said, rolling her eyes playfully at him. “For leaving you in Kynesgrove the way I did. There was no good reason for it, other than--,” she stopped, pressing her lips together and realizing she was about to admit she was being a petulant child.

“Other than you were acting like a spoiled brat?” Kaidan offered, her glare serving as proof he was right and he grinned wider as she let out an exasperated breath in response.

“Something like that,” Lunara mumbled, heat rising to her cheeks. “Although you were acting like a jealous ass.” She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, it would just add more truth to what he said.

“Aye, _ Asynja, _ ” he said, “I was. But it isn’t just jealousy that’s bothering me. I can’t stand the thought of you going into the Thalmor Embassy without me or Inigo to watch your back. Lucien isn’t a warrior and I won’t be able to forgive him if he gets you captured.” Kaidan pulled away slightly, staring down at her, his crimson eyes full of doubt. Lunara bit her lip again to bite back the scathing reply that first came to mind. 

“You’re missing the point, Kaidan,” she said patiently, “Lucien not being a warrior is exactly why he’s the only one who can do this with me. The thalmor will recognize you, and Inigo or Lydia will look too out of place at some fancy party. Lucien will look like he belongs there and that should buy us a little more time to get what we’re after. If you’re that worried about him protecting me, then you should use this time to teach him.”

Kaidan scoffed at the suggestion. He’d need years, not days to train Lucien well enough to properly protect the Dragonborn, chiding himself for not recognizing Lunara was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Still, he didn’t like the feeling he had about the whole ordeal. If she were caught, or the Thalmor found out she’d been behind it, he knew exactly what would happen to her. He shoved the memory of his own torture forcefully away and decided on another tactic. “And what, exactly, are you going after? Is it information about the dragons, or your family?”

Lunara paused, unsure how to answer. She’d hoped that no one, especially Kaidan, had made the connection between what they’d learned about her family and the Thalmor Embassy. It was a long shot, at best, but if the Thalmor had standing orders to wipe out the entire lineage of her family, some of them may have sought refuge in Skyrim, and the Thalmor would know where they were hiding. Of course, leave it to her overly-suspicious-of-anyone-who-breathes lover to figure out her true motive for agreeing to such a stupid plan. And if he had already figured it out…

“Both,” Lunara let out a breath, leaning against the fence rail and trying not to shiver. “Do the others know?” She hugged herself, trying to keep warm in the frigid night air and she could see the ripple of gooseflesh across Kaidan's bare arms and torso in the soft glow of the aurora. 

“I don’t know,” Kaidan said simply. “I would think that Inigo suspects, but no one has said a word. We’ll do as you wish, whatever that is. If nothing else, you could command it and we’d have no choice.” He smiled ruefully at that, then shook his head, the loose strands of hair fluttering across his cheekbones. It was so easy to forget that Lunara was Titus Mede’s daughter and a noble in her own right on her mother’s side, but sometimes, like right now, the reminder appeared in the oddest of ways, and he found himself secretly hoping that once that secret was made public, she’d still choose him. She’d said as much, over and over again, but he still had lingering doubts about how much of that decision would truly be up to her when the rest of Tamriel learned the truth. All that mattered to the Imperial City nobles were bloodlines, and he still didn’t have much proof about his own. 

Lunara regarded him thoughtfully, trying to form coherent words to express her annoyance at the reminder of her noble birth. It was something she preferred not to think about, and hoped she wouldn’t ever have to become more than the current title she reluctantly claimed as Dragonborn. The thought of demanding loyalty from people she considered friends--family even, left her mouth dry and her palms sweaty.

“Do you truly believe I would do that? Command any of you to do my bidding without question?” she asked, tilting her head slightly as she met his gaze. Her curiosity got the better of her, and the irritation she felt at his words receded into the shadows of her mind.

“Ah, no,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean--no.” 

Lunara narrowed her eyes at him. “You mean what?”

“It’s nothing,  _ Asynja, _ it’s just that--well, I hope you’re never put in a position where you feel you must, is all.” Kaidan spoke the words without conviction, and Lunara’s eyes narrowed further, but she said nothing. She was perceptive enough to realize he was talking about something else besides her family name, but she didn’t press him. There would be plenty of time to learn the depths of Kaidan’s thoughts, but right now her fingers were growing stiff from the cold, and her teeth had resumed their incessant chattering, making speech almost impossible anyway. Kaidan shivered as though in response, then smiled and held his hand out to her. “Come, let’s go inside before we freeze.” Lunara nodded, placing her icy hand into his larger, warm one, retreating into her thoughts as Kaidan led her into the waiting warmth of home.

The five of them were sitting around the table the next morning eating a hearty breakfast of eggs, leeks, and porridge, Inigo regaling Lucia with hilarious accounts of some of their adventures. Lucia listened, giggling in all the right places of the story, one hand absently scratching Meeko’s head, and each time Kaidan chimed in with an additional detail to a story, or spoke at all, Lucia beamed at him with dreamy-eyed adoration. 

Lunara caught one of these looks, and smiled to herself as she took another bite of her porridge. Lucia probably wasn’t more than ten or eleven years old, and Lunara could certainly see how a girl her age might be infatuated with the exotic looking warrior, but what the poor girl really needed were parents, and Lunara wondered, not for the first time, if she might ever have children of her own someday. She told herself it was ridiculous to even consider having a family, given who she was and the inherent dangers that came along with it. Then there were times like right now, when everyone in the world she considered family was gathered around the table in this cozy house telling stories and laughing, she wanted more than anything to have children that would grow up among them. Not that it would matter at all if she failed to defeat Alduin, she told herself. 

A soft knock at the door drew her out of her melancholy thoughts as she rose to answer it, the others laughing at a crude joke Inigo made about some bandits they’d fought early in their travels. Lunara smiled as she opened the door, recalling the memory fondly, then looked around startled as the stoop was empty. She stepped outside, pulling the door closed behind her and glancing up and down the road, but saw nothing suspicious. Shrugging, she turned to reenter the house and saw a corner of a letter sticking out of the mail receptacle, then a flurry of movement in the flower bush beyond sent her gaze in the direction of the young boy who had dove there as she opened the door, clearly not intending to be seen.

He was small for his age, his ragged clothes hanging off his scrawny body and the skin of his young face stretched tight over prominent cheekbones. Wide hazel eyes, the color of the sun setting on the grass of the Whiterun plains in summer, stared up at her in fright and shame. He scrambled backward, trying desperately to run away as Lunara crouched, holding out her hand to help. Eyeing her warily, he placed his trembling fingers in hers and Lunara stood slowly, gently pulling on his arm to help him up.

“Hello there,” she said, smiling at him. “What’s your name?”

“A-Andes, miss,” he said, staring at the ground. Lunara wasn’t currently dressed like any noble lady he’d seen, but Orgnar had told him he wasn’t supposed to bother the important lady that owned the house, just drop the letter in the box, knock and get lost. Only he tripped, and she’d spotted him, and now Orgnar would beat him for sure or worse, stop giving him the inn’s kitchen scraps. Andes swallowed hard as the tears welled up in his eyes. Why couldn’t he do anything right?

“Andes, that’s a nice name. Very noble,” Lunara replied gently. “Why are you hiding in my flower bush, Andes?” She smiled, picking loose leaves from his ruffled hair. 

“I wasn’t hiding,” he replied tartly, “I tripped and fell into it. It was an accident, honest.” Andes glanced up at her for a split second, then lowered his gaze again, but it was long enough for Lunara to recognize the look of quiet desolation in them. When she’d been an orphan on the streets of Bruma, she’d seen the same look in her own eyes whenever she’d chanced to see her reflection in a store window. 

“It’s alright,” Lunara murmured, “I don’t care about the bush. Where are you from?”

Andes raised his gaze to regard her warily once more. How much should he tell her? How much did she really care to know? It was his experience that when adults ask questions like that, it wasn’t so much that they really cared about the answer, only that no one would come looking for him if they wanted to treat him badly. The genuine concern reflected in the warm gray eyes that stared back at him was disconcerting and he found himself replying against his better judgement. “Riverwood, miss, by way of Cyrodiil.” He said no more, and Lunara nodded.

“I see,” she said, sitting down on the top step and motioning for him to join her. “And how did you come to be in Riverwood? Are your parents there?” Lunara hoped the child was an orphan, because any parent who cared about their children would not leave them in this condition in the unforgiving climate of Skyrim, and she wasn’t sure she’d react kindly to finding out the boy had parents who treated him this way. 

Andes shook his head, shuffling his feet slightly, but refused to sit. Lunara shrugged, understanding his hesitation, and continued her questioning. “Are your parents even alive?” Andes shook his head again but didn’t comment further, and Lunara nodded, pursing her lips. “Well, if your parents are dead, who takes care of you?”

“Orgnar gives me kitchen scraps sometimes,” Andes said, his voice barely above a whisper, “and when it’s cold at night he lets me sleep in the stables. Delphine doesn’t like it, but I think he feels sorry for me. He sent me here to deliver that.” he pointed to the paper sticking out of the receptacle. “He told me that I shouldn’t bother you, just knock and get lost. Please don’t tell him I bothered you.” 

The tone of desperation in Andes’ voice simultaneously broke Lunara’s heart and ignited a spark of fury that made her want to ride to Riverwood and throttle Orgnar. There was no telling what he’d threatened the boy with, but if her own experience was worth anything, beatings were probably involved. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him. As a matter of fact,” she paused, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “how about you come inside and get a hot meal?”  _ And maybe a bath. _ Andes hesitated, but the faint scent of eggs floating on the air made his stomach growl impatiently. He blushed, and Lunara stifled a smile and stood, dusting off the back of her robes, then held out a hand to him. “Come on, let’s get in there before the rest of the family eats it all.” 

He placed his bony hand in hers again, too excited by the thought of a hot meal that he forgot to be wary of what could be waiting for him. Not letting go of his hand, Lunara plucked the sealed letter from the box and pushed open the door. The room fell silent as she entered, pulling Andes gently out in front of her. “Everyone,” she said, smiling, “this is Andes. I found him outside making a mess of the blue mountain flower bush.” The others looked at him curiously, and Andes blushed, wishing she hadn’t mentioned the bush. “Orgnar sent him here to deliver a letter, and I told him he could come inside for a hot meal before he returns to Riverwood.”

She leaned down to look Andes in the face before continuing, glancing up to each person she pointed out. “Andes, this is Lydia, Lucien, Inigo, Kaidan, and Lucia.” He waved shyly, his cheeks stained crimson with embarrassment, wanting to turn and bolt out the door with every fiber of his being. The smell of the food overwhelmed him though, and the fire was so warm he decided he’d dance around in a potato sack and endure the humiliation gladly if that’s what the lady wanted, just to be warm and full for a little while.

As the adults murmured their greetings, Lucia stood up from the table, refilling her porridge bowl and carrying it over to where Andes stood, holding it out to him. “It’s alright, they’re good people, and you’re safe here. I’m an orphan too. Go on, take it.” He reached out with a trembling hand, taking the bowl and letting the heat of it warm his chilled fingers as Lucia took him by the arm, leading him toward the table and babbling about how great everyone was and how lucky he was to be here. Lunara smiled after them, ignoring the growing urge to take care of the boy like she had Lucia, instead taking a seat in front of the fire to read the letter Orgnar was so adamant Andes delivered. 

_ Dragonborn, _

_ Our mutual friend wanted me to send this. Orgnar of Riverwood _

“Very eloquent,” Lunara muttered, turning her attention to the second page of the letter. It was an official invitation for Mr. and Mrs. Lucien Flavius to attend the next Thalmor Embassy reception ball in two weeks’ time. Glancing back at the first page, Lunara saw the tiny message scrawled along the bottom of the parchment.  _ Meet me at the stables as soon as you reach Solitude. I’ll be waiting.  _ It was more preparation time than Lunara thought she’d get, but it was still going to go by too quickly to make sure no part of the plan went sideways. 

“The crazy bitch actually did it!” Lunara cried, and everyone stopped talking to stare at her. 

“Did what?” Lucien asked, clearing his throat. “And what crazy, ahem, who are you referring to?” 

“Delphine,” Lunara said dismissively, “she got us an official invitation to the next Embassy reception in two weeks.” Lucien’s face went pale, and Kaidan narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Lucien,” Kaidan said, trying to sound casual, “if you don’t think you’re up for this--”

“No,” Lucien cut him off, swallowing hard, “I’ll be fine. I just didn’t realize it would be so soon. I was hoping for more time to prepare.”

“We all were, Lucien,” Lunara said. “It’s at least a two day ride on horseback from here to Solitude, and I’d like to be there at least one day before the reception to get properly attired, so we have roughly ten days to get ready. Ladies and gentlemen, we have work to do.” The others nodded in understanding, and they set about creating a plan for the next ten days as Andes eyed them watchfully, digging his spoon into his second bowl of porridge.


	76. Glass Houses

**_Ten Days Later_ **

Kaidan and Lunara woke before dawn, neither speaking as Lunara dressed in her armor. Getting ready to leave for a journey always cast a somber air about the house, and Lunara never enjoyed it, always preferring laughter and stories to the heavy feeling she had now. She shook her head, there was no time for that now, they had a job to do, and she would complete it and come back here to her home, or die trying—she hoped it would be the former.

A wide smile flashed across Lunara’s face as she descended the stairs to see Andes curled up in front of the hearth on a small pile of furs, using Meeko’s furry body as a pillow. The dog’s ears pricked up at the sight of her, but otherwise he didn’t move. “Good boy,” she murmured, bending to scratch his ear. “You take excellent care of him while we’re gone, alright?”

Lunara heard movement behind her and she turned to see Lucien, dressed in his own armor and looking nervous. Lunara gave him a tight smile in greeting and he returned the gesture, but no words passed between them as he checked the supply chest and she repacked her satchel for the fourth time in the last two days. She looked toward the stairs as Kaidan appeared, his footsteps as heavy as the mood of the house.

Lunara moved toward the door to get her cloak, and Kaidan followed her, frowning, and helped to settle it around her shoulders and then he kissed her forehead. “I still think Inigo and I should go to Solitude with you,” he said, his voice soft with worry. “It doesn’t feel right staying behind.”

“I know it doesn’t, love,” she replied, placing a hand on his cheek, the stubble on his skin tickling her palm. “But I can’t take the risk that the Thalmor will recognize you. Lucien and I have this one covered and I will send word as soon as we’re out and I can find a courier. It’s the best I can do.”

“Then it’ll have to be enough,” he said, taking a deep breath. “ _Asynja_ , please come back to us—to me.”

Lunara stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly. “I will always find my way back to you, Kaidan. Always.” She smiled at him, flipping the hood of her cloak over her hair and turning to Lucien. “Are you ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he muttered, turning to say goodbye to Lydia, who’d appeared at the top of the basement stairs, followed by Inigo, Andes, and Lucia. Lunara squeezed Kaidan’s hand as she brushed past him to hug Inigo.

“Be careful, my friend. Remember, nothing you find is worth your life.” He pulled away, planting a small kiss on the side of her hood as he let go. Lunara gave him a sad smile and nodded, twisting her satchel to rest behind her hip and then squatting down to address the children.

“Andes, Lucia, can you two do me a huge favor?” The children’s eyes were wide with anticipation of what Lunara might ask of them, and they nodded eagerly. “Can you two stay here and help the others take care of Meeko for me? He gets lonely when we leave and he needs you guys to keep him company. Can you do that?” Lucia nodded, her head bobbing like a dancing puppet, but Andes looked dubious, his eyes darting around the room, lighting on Kaidan, Lydia, then resting on Inigo.

“How long will you be gone?” Andes asked, shifting his gaze to her and coughing slightly to cover the nervousness in his voice. Lunara tilted her head and looked at the ceiling, counting. She’d heard the uncertainty in his voice and she knew there wasn’t any actual way to relieve it, save returning in one piece.

“A week, maybe more,” she said, taking his hand and holding it between her own. “I told Kaidan I would send word with a courier as soon as we finish our business, so you all will know we’re alright.”

Andes nodded, eyes downcast and his lower lip stuck out in a slight pout. “I guess so,” he said, throwing his arms about her neck and almost knocking her off balance. He didn’t know why he’d done it, and he hoped that she didn’t throw him off her in revulsion, his narrow shoulders relaxing when he felt her arms go around him and hold him close.

“It’s alright, sweet boy,” she murmured into his hair, stroking it. He was still thin, but the last several days of food, warmth, and proper sleep—not to mention baths, had improved his overall demeanor considerably. Lunara had grown fond of him, just as she had Lucia, and she found it amusing that the others thought she didn’t notice their occasional questioning looks. Taking Andes by the shoulders, she gently pulled him out to face her and kissed his forehead. “We’ll be back soon.” She stood up, turning so fast her cloak swirled, twisting around her feet as she crossed the distance to the door. With a glance and a wave over her shoulder, she pulled it open and stepped out into the pouring rain, Lucien right behind her. “Wonderful,” she mumbled, pausing at the bottom of the steps and wishing she could shout at the sky and change the weather, but no such luck.

“Shall we go?” Lucien said, smiling brightly. “I don’t want my boots to squish.” Lunara rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly, then started jogging toward the city gates. Lucien grinned, pulling the hood of his cloak over his hair and followed, his boots splashing on the wet cobblestones as he ran after her.

They skidded to a stop next to the carriage, and Lunara tossed a small coin pouch to the driver. “Is that enough to get us to Solitude by tomorrow night?” she asked, climbing into the back of the carriage. Rain pelted the canvas cover, making conversation difficult. The driver nodded, and once Lucien had climbed up and seated himself, the carriage started forward, jostling them over the cobblestone road.

Lunara pushed back the hood of her cloak, and considered removing it, as soaked as it was. She hadn’t thought to tuck another one into her satchel, and the chest was too large to summon between them in the carriage. No, she’d just have to make do. At least her armor was fur lined.

Lucien watched the scenery as it rolled by, thankful that Lunara had taken into consideration the weather and his riding capabilities and took the carriage. He pushed the hood of his own cloak back, ruffling his hair and making the short waves stand on end. The sight of it made Lunara’s mouth curve into a half-smile, and he grinned back at her. He always thought Lunara’s entire face brightened when she smiled, but lately it seemed there had been precious little reason to do so, and he worried the more they found out about this World-Eater business, there would be even less.

Still, he had hope that this adventure would prove to not be all bad, regardless of Kaidan’s thoughts on the matter. He’d made it very clear what would happen to Lucien if he should return to Whiterun without Lunara, and a shiver went up his spine at the memory of that conversation. Kaidan wasn’t wrong for feeling the way he did, it even terrified Lucien how many stupid ways this plan of theirs could backfire and get one or both of them captured or killed. And if Lunara should end up in the hands of the Thalmor because he was too weak to protect her, Kaidan would have to get in line to punish him, because Lucien was certain no one could match what he’d do to himself.

“Septim for your thoughts,” Lunara said, her expression thoughtful. A ghost of a smile played on his lips as he thought about how to answer her.

“Nothing, really. Just thinking about the threats Kaidan made if you don’t come back from Solitude in one piece, and how many stupid ways this entire thing could go wrong.” Lunara rolled her eyes and Lucien looked away from her, embarrassment coloring his pale cheeks.

“Don’t worry so much, Lucien,” she replied, leaning forward to not raise her voice. “Kaidan can be--”

“As terrifying as a Daedra straight out of Oblivion?” Lucien offered, huffing out a breath and crossing his arms.

“Well—yes,” Lunara said, smiling. “But he means well, most of the time.”

Lucien frowned, unamused. “So he’s an ass, but we’ve just gotten used to him?”

Lunara snorted. “Something like that,” she said, a brief silence falling between them and Lucien regarded her with questioning eyes.

“Tell me something,” he paused, hoping she wouldn’t shout him out of the carriage for what he was about to ask. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. “Why did you choose him?”

Lunara choked and started coughing. “What?” she wheezed, trying to catch her breath as he moved across the carriage to sit beside her, clapping her hard on the back. When she regained some composure, she repeated the question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, “from the outside the two of you are so different. He’s a warrior who no doubt has a very violent past—”

“You have no idea,” Lunara muttered, interrupting him, but Lucien continued, undeterred. He’d started this conversation, there was no choice now but to see it through.

“—he’s barbaric, suspicious, he drinks too much, he fights too much, and he just doesn’t seem to understand people at all. Besides you’re—well you, and he’s—”

“He’s what, Lucien?” Lunara snapped. Nothing Lucien had said about Kaidan was untrue, the man was absolutely all of those things, but he wasn’t just those things, and Lucien knew that to be just as true. “Choose your next words very carefully,” she growled, and Lucien closed his mouth for a moment and huffed a breath through his nose.

“I just meant that he doesn’t seem like a fitting match for someone of your status. Can you see him sitting on the Ruby Throne beside you someday?” He swallowed, then resumed his seat across from her, avoiding her glare.

Lunara’s face was scarlet, and she bit back all the fiery retorts that popped into her mind, since none of them conveyed how much she wanted to smash in his smug, aristocratic face right then. It occurred to her that before she found out about her lineage, she would not have thought twice about speaking those insults, but now…

Lunara cleared her throat, still glaring at him. “First of all, _Lucien_ ,” she said through gritted teeth, and he flinched at the emphasis on his name, “I don’t even see myself sitting on the Ruby Throne. I may have noble blood, but that doesn’t make me fit to rule anything. So no, I can’t say that I can see him next to me there. What I do see is a man that has been loyal beyond measure since Inigo and I rescued him from that Thalmor prison, and not just to me, but to everyone I care about, including you. I love him, Lucien, whether that’s despite his flaws or because of them, I don’t know, but I know he wouldn’t be who he is without them, and when you love someone, you take the good with the bad because no one is perfect.”

“You’re right,” he replied, sounding resigned. “Forgive me, I should have kept my mouth shut, it’s just that—” he paused, unsure of whether to continue.

“Lucien—” Lunara said in warning.

“No, no,” Lucien replied quickly, “I wasn’t going to say anything about Kaidan. Just—” he paused again, taking a deep breath. “I’m not sure about Lydia.”

“Lydia?” Lunara said, utterly confused. “What about her?”

Lucien blushed lightly, avoiding Lunara’s stare. “It’s just that we agreed to see where things might go between us, and I enjoy spending time with her more than I had expected.” He stopped, closing his mouth in surprise at his own words.

“But?” Lunara said, gesturing for him to continue.

“Yes, well, it’s just that—” he trailed off again, and Lunara sighed in annoyance. “It’s just that, we’re very different too. I’m a scholar, somewhat of an aristocrat, and she’s a warrior—not to mention your housecarl, and—”

Lunara cut him off. “Wait, you think she’s a servant and somehow beneath you? Is that it? Unbelievable. Have you forgotten your own mother is a warrior who _serves_ and protects the emperor? I mean, have you even bothered to ask Lydia what position she held before becoming a housecarl?”

Lucien’s face turned a peculiar shade of eggplant as he sputtered, trying to find the words to defend what he’d said—or rather, didn’t say. The problem was, there weren’t any. In typical Lunara fashion, she had seen through his tiptoeing around the subject and gone straight to the core of these thoughts, and it never ceased to amaze him how razor sharp her perception could be—about things like that, anyway.

“No,” he replied honestly, somehow finding the courage to look her in the eyes. “I hadn’t even thought about it. And I’ll admit, I hadn’t thought about the similarities between my mother and father to this situation, but I see them now, so thank you for that, I guess. Do you know who she served before being assigned as a housecarl?”

“I do, because I bothered to ask, maybe you should try that instead of judging things you know nothing about. You also seem to have forgotten that she stays with me of her own free will. I released her from any obligation the day the Jarl assigned her to me. Remember?” Lunara said coolly, refusing to look at him, and for a moment Lucien wondered if she regretted agreeing to bring him along. It was his own fault, he’d opened his big mouth and not only insulted the man she loved but also someone she also considered family. _Superb, Lucien, marvellous job._

He’d been so caught up in the outward perceptions of Lunara and Kaidan, and himself and Lydia, he’d failed to see the obvious. At least with himself and Lydia, it was the same situation as his parents, which meant that they wouldn’t be disappointed if he told them about her. As for Lunara and Kaidan—well that was none of his business, now was it?

The rain stopped, and the sun peeked out from between a cloud to brighten the plains for a moment, then dipped behind another cloud, and the air smelled of grass, rain, and horse. Lunara and Lucien rode the rest of the way to Rorikstead without speaking, and Lunara knew they’d have to sort out their differences before they left for the embassy, or their bickering would surely get them both killed.

Lunara wondered idly if she’d have any of the same attitudes as Lucien, if she’d grown up with her family. Being so young when her aunt and uncle were murdered, they hadn’t had time to impress the typical noble attitudes toward anything that was considered “other” to them upon her and Solara, and being on the receiving end of that judgment most of her life because of circumstances beyond her control, found herself grateful for it. She’d refuse any titles granted to her if it meant she’d have to treat others as though they were beneath her, simply because of her bloodline.

The driver spoke to them over his shoulder as he slowed the carriage in front of the Frostfruit Inn in Rorikstead. “We can either stop here for the night, or press on to Dragon Bridge and stop for the night, but if we run into trouble, we‘ll have to make camp on the open bank of the river. Up to you.” He sat patiently, waiting for Lunara to decide.

Lunara leaned out the back of the carriage, judging how much daylight they might have left to travel. The sun shone from high above their heads, and Lunara guessed it to be just after midday. “How much further to Dragon Bridge?”

“Four or five hours, give or take,” he replied, as the horse shook its mane in anticipation.

Lunara sighed, settling herself back onto her seat. “Lets press on, we should have enough daylight left to make it.” The driver nodded, snapping the reins and the carriage lurched into motion again. When they reached the river, it pleased Lunara to see that Robber's Gorge remained empty, its charred ruins all that remained of the bandit hideout.

The rest of the journey had been uneventful, even pleasant, despite the lingering tension between Lunara and Lucien. No matter, they’d sort that out over a mug of ale at the inn, and hopefully be in Solitude before the shops closed tomorrow. Lucien and Lunara jumped out of the carriage before it had come to a complete stop, racing toward the inn, each desperate to get away from the other for a while.

Lunara took a seat at the bar, taking in her surroundings and waiting for the innkeeper to notice. She knew she could be more demanding, but she had time. The common room was identical to other inns she’d seen, and nothing else about the place stood out aside from the loft area behind the bar that appeared to be used for extra seating. “Busy evening?” Lunara asked as the innkeeper hurried over to greet her.

“Yeah, it gets this way sometimes. More of the Penitus Oculatus soldiers are arriving every day, getting ready for the emperor’s visit to Skyrim. He’s coming for his cousin’s wedding,” she said, her eyes gleaming with excitement at sharing the latest gossip.

“The Penitu—what now?” Lunara said, trying to keep her face neutral. The innkeeper gave her a strange look that seemed to ask which rock Lunara had been hiding under, and Lunara ignored the unspoken question, blinking stupidly at the innkeeper.

“The Penitus Oculatus,” she repeated slowly, “you know, the emperor’s personal security force? They go to wherever the emperor plans to travel ahead of time to eliminate any threats to him.”

“I see,” Lunara said. Her hands were sweaty and her mouth felt like she’d chewed a bundle of tundra cotton. “When is he coming?”

The innkeeper shook her head. “No one knows for sure. But if he’s coming for the wedding, well that’s only two months away. Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“Oh—are there rooms available? My husband and I will also require an evening meal.” She pressed her lips into a thin line and glanced over her shoulder at Lucien, who gave her a slight wave. As irritated as she was with him, they needed to keep up appearances of being a couple, and that would be a challenge if he kept opening his mouth. Lunara motioned for Lucien to join her, and after a moment’s hesitation, he crossed the room and sat down on the empty stool beside her.

“There you are, lo—sweetheart,” she cooed, batting her eyelashes at him. She already missed Kaidan terribly, and couldn’t bring herself to call Lucien ‘love’. Fear flashed in his eyes for a moment, followed by understanding. He threw an arm around her shoulders and felt her body stiffen as he gave her a chaste peck on the cheek.

The innkeeper glanced between them, looking dubious, then shrugged. Other people’s marriages were none of her business, but she’d bet her last septim there were issues in that relationship. “Lucky you, there’s one available. It’ll be 30 septims for the night. Tonight’s meal is horker stew, fresh baked bread, and snowberry crostatas. There’s a selection of drinks, including Honningbrew and Black-Briar Meads, and various wines. So what’ll it be?”

Lunara rummaged in her satchel, pulling out two small coin purses and setting them in front of the woman. “We’ll take the room, and I’ll have a bowl of the stew, and two bottles of Honnibrew Mead, and whatever my husband would like.” Lucien looked startled, then rattled off his order to the woman, who nodded and pointed toward the balcony behind her.

“The room is upstairs, last door on the left. I’ll have your order for you in a few minutes.” She turned away from them, not waiting for acknowledgement and set about ladling stew into bowls. Lunara shrugged and pushed herself off the stool, retreating up the stairs to change out of her armor. Lucien followed, keeping a respectable distance.

Lunara dropped her satchel on the floor near the end of the bed as Lucien closed the door behind them. He took off his cloak, spreading it across the chair in the corner to dry overnight. Lunara did the same, and an awkward silence fell between them.

“Look,” she said, breaking the silence, “Sorry for springing that on you, but it occurred to me that with the embassy not too far from here there are probably spies everywhere, so we need to make it look like we’re really married. Otherwise, we’ll raise suspicion and our plan definitely won’t work.” She clasped her hands together in front of her, fingers twisting nervously as silence filled the space between them once more.

Lucien nodded, sitting down on the chair where their cloaks hung. “I understand. And you’re right—about everything.” His cheeks pinkened, almost imperceptible in the dimly lit room but he could feel the heat of them, regardless.

“Oh?” Lunara raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what else to say.

“Yes. I shouldn't have insulted Kaidan like that. I just keep thinking about the things he said about what would happen to me if you came home with a single scratch on you and how—intense he’s been during training. I just couldn’t understand how someone as kind and generous as you could end up with someone who could even imagine doing those things to another person, and I know he’d at least try to follow through with them. Instead of trying to understand, I insulted you and for that I apologize. While I still don’t understand why, I understand it’s none of my business, and I won’t bring it up ever again.” He leaned back in the chair, resting his head on the back and closing his eyes.

Lunara sighed, dropping onto the bed. “Yes, you will,” she said. “Because you will tell me exactly what he said and I will deal with him when we get back.” She closed her eyes, willing away the headache threatening to overwhelm her. A few moments had passed before she realized he hadn’t answered her, and when she opened her eyes to look at him she found him staring back at her, his face passive.

“I will not repeat what he said,” Lucien said firmly, his mouth set in a firm line.

Lunara rolled her eyes, feeling beyond done with the male egos that surrounded her. “Fine, don’t tell me. But you should know, part of his behavior is him being a jealous ass, especially once he found out I planned for just the two of us to travel to Solitude.”

“Ass is right,” Lucien muttered, snorting with disgust. Lunara opened her mouth to retort, but there was a knock at the door. She opened it a crack, peeking out to see the tavern girl smiling at her.

“Your food is ready, miss. I put it on the table just over there so you two won’t be disturbed. Best come see to it before it gets cold,” she said, smiling. Lunara nodded and smiled back, pulling a few septims from the small pocket of her armor and pressing them into the adolescent girl’s hand. Her smile widened, then she walked away as Lunara closed the door.

Lucien had already stood to go as she turned back to him. “Look, Lucien, you’re right. Let’s not talk about this anymore. Let’s do what we came here to do, and we can deal with this later—together. Agreed?” Lucien nodded, frowning. He wasn’t looking forward to that at all, but right now they needed to focus on what lay before them.

“Agreed. Now, why don’t you change out of your armor and meet me at the table for dinner, wife,” he teased, getting a smile in return.

“Yes, husband,” she replied, shooing him from the room. He went willingly, pulling the door closed behind him, and she summoned their supply chest, retrieving the expensive blue dress she’d bought in Riften and never got to wear. It wasn’t nice enough to wear to the reception—she planned to buy something for that in Solitude, but it would be perfect for a pleasant dinner with her “husband.”

Lunara changed quickly, keeping the dagger belt and one thigh holster on, just in case. She wondered if there had ever been an empress of Tamriel who kept a dagger for anything other than decoration, smiling wryly as she unbraided her hair, brushing it out with her fingers, then twisting it up into a bun, leaving a few curls loose and tumbling down around her face.

Lucien’s mouth went dry when he saw Lunara walking toward him, and the reason for Kaidan’s jealousy hit him like a lightning bolt. His mind wandered back to the night he’d had dinner with Lydia at the Bannered Mare, and suddenly everything fell into place. He had someone like that, and he was acting like a fool pretending that anyone other than the two of them mattered—and he had Lunara to thank for making him realize it.

When she reached the table, he stood up and helped her to her seat and she smiled graciously at him as he sat down across from her. He picked up his mead bottle, holding in out in a toast, and she did the same, clinking their bottles together softly. After a long drink to seal their truce, they devoured the meal before them, their conversation falling into an easy banter.

Several hours and several bottles of mead later, the inn was crawling with Penitus Oculatus soldiers. As Lunara made her way down the stairs toward the bar for another bottle of mead, she found herself surrounded by four soldiers, all at varying stages of drunkenness. She tried to push past them, but one of them grabbed her wrist. “Well, aren’t you a pretty thing? I ain’t seen a tavern wench so well-groomed outside of High-Rock. How much for a night with you?”

Lunara snorted with disgust. “You couldn’t afford me, asshole,” she growled, jerking her wrist free as the soldiers laughed raucously. One grabbed at her again, and she deftly moved out of his grasp, drawing her daggers and pressing one against his throat and one against his balls. “Touch me again, and I’ll gut you like a fish.”

“You’re just a weak little woman,” he said testily, as his buddies circled around her. “And you’re outnumbered, wench.” Lunara bared her teeth, growling and pressing the blades harder into his skin.

Lucien spoke loud and clear from the top of the stairs. “If you value your manhood, back away from my wife,” he said, glaring at the four of them, who laughed at him.

“How about we make you watch while we pass her between us? You won’t be able to stop us,” one voice growled behind Lunara as he caressed her ass, trying to lift the hem of her dress. She donkey kicked, her foot finding the target she’d hoped for—his balls. He howled, backing away from her.

“It’s your funeral, boys. My wife is the Dragonborn, and she will rip you apart before I ever get to you,” Lucien said, chuckling. The soldier she’d kicked was still howling, his assaulted manhood clutched in his hands as he doubled over in pain. The other pushed up against her, pulling at her dress.

“You’re not the Dragonborn,” one said, “Just a tavern whore who likes to play hard to get.”

“How about I prove it and shout you through that fucking wall?” Lunara said, as the Thu’um grew stronger, riding her words like rolling thunder. The curious onlookers backed away slowly, but the drunken soldiers only laughed louder. Somewhere behind them, the inn door slammed and silence filled the common room as the crowd parted, allowing the guard commander to make his way through the crowd.

“What in the ninth plane of Oblivion is going on here? Unhand this woman at once!” the commander bellowed, and the men backed away from Lunara, heads bowed in shame. Lunara lowered her daggers, but kept them ready. “I apologize, miss, I came as soon as I heard my soldiers were getting out of hand, and I can assure you they will be punished severely.” He bowed low, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“See that they are,” she said curtly, sheathing her daggers, then she turned on her heel and climbed upstairs, her pulse pounding in her ears. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned, glaring down at them again, angry tears glinting in the fire light. He watched her as the firelight alternated shadows and light across her delicate features, and he realized he’d seen her somewhere before, a very long time ago. _It’s not possible... she’s dead._

It was a ridiculous notion and he knew it, he told himself all the way back to the headquarters. He’d ordered the offending men on half rations and barracks confinement for two weeks, but he knew if that woman was who he suspected she might be, those men would pay for their indiscretion with their heads. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he sat down at his desk, returning to the monumental task of reading that day’s intelligence reports.

~~~~~

Lunara laid stiff on the bed, staring at the ceiling and swiping angry tears from her cheeks. Lucien sat up in the chair in the corner, unsure of what to do now and afraid he hadn’t done enough for her. He knew what Kaidan’s approach would have been and there would be four dead soldiers on the inn floor and the consequences that came with it. Besides, Lunara could have easily killed them if that had been her intent, but even she knew the consequence for killing the emperor’s personal guard.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t do enough for you earlier,” he whispered through the dark. Lunara sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

“You did fine, Lucien. Just because someone acts like a fool doesn’t mean they deserve to get stabbed,” she said dryly, as though she had read his thoughts. “You distracted them enough they didn’t get too rough with me, and nobody died. Being thrown in jail and possibly executed would make our actual mission impossible, don’t you think? Oh, and any spies that were listening heard you say I was your wife, so at least we’re selling that part of it.”

Lucien snorted, moving to sit beside her on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulders, and much to his relief, she didn’t tense as she had earlier. Encouraged by that, he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the side of her head. “I would have killed them all, you know, if they’d tried to go any further.”

“I know, Lucien,” she replied, patting his arm, “but they never would have made it that far.” They laid back on the bed together, Lunara curled beside him, her head resting on his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep. He thought about moving, but found himself too exhausted to move and within minutes he was asleep too.

~~~~~

Lunara opened one eye, filled with instant regret at the raging headache that greeted her. She cast her healing spell, pushing herself off the bed. Lucien groaned softly, but didn’t wake, and Lunara quickly dressed in a green dress she’d picked up on one of her adventures, always meaning to wear it, but usually settling for comfort over style. Once dressed, she pressed her fingers lightly to Lucien’s temples, casting her healing spell on him.

Startled by her touch, his eyes snapped open, but the relief from the raging pain in his head was more than welcome. She let go of him, moving across the room and pulling on her cloak, then cocked her head, listening, but couldn’t hear any rain outside, only the sounds of singing birds. “Come on, get up! We’re wasting daylight! If the weather’s nice, I think we could walk the rest of the way to Solitude.”

Lucien smiled, her enthusiasm was infectious, and altogether surprising, given the altercation the night before, but he decided not to question it. He sat on the edge of the bed and examined his clothing, then decided they weren’t too wrinkled and pulled on his boots. Lunara had already grabbed her satchel and stood impatiently by the door as he fastened his cloak. The common room was empty as they descended the stairs, stepping out into the frosty morning air.

Lunara’s breath came in small puffs as she examined their surroundings. Dawn had broken already, the sunlight glinting brightly off the top of the waterfalls. Yes, today would be an excellent day for a walk. “Excuse me,” she said, waving to a passing hold guard, “how far is it to Solitude on foot from here?”

“It’s only about two hours miss, maybe three. It’s a right steep climb to the city gates though,” he replied cordially, tipping his head in respect.

“Thank you,” she replied, taking a deep breath and started down the road to Solitude.

After the second animal attack, this time a bear, Lunara was rethinking her decision to walk to the city without wearing her armor. They’d been lucky that their wounds had been minor, but regardless, she hoped they wouldn’t meet any more unfriendly creatures before they reached the stables.

The sun shone directly above the two of them as they reached the city gates, panting and sweating, having shunned their cloaks a little over halfway into the journey from Dragon Bridge. The guard posted at the gate tilted his chin in her direction in greeting, but otherwise said nothing. Inside the gates, the smell of fresh blood and decaying flesh assaulted Lunara’s nose and she thought she might vomit right there on the street.

They rented a room at the inn, then crossed the wide road to Radiant Raiment, Solitude’s premier clothier, according to the innkeeper. “Hello. Are you going to buy something or not? If you have to ask the price, you’re in the wrong shop.” The Altmer spoke with a haughty accent that made Lunara want to gouge her eyeballs out with a dull spoon.

“Actually,” Lunara said, imitating the elf’s accent, as she crossed her arms, chin lifted in defiance. “I am here to buy a dress for the Embassy reception tomorrow.”

The Altmer woman gave a very unladylike snort, shaking her head in disbelief. “You got invited to the Embassy reception? What is this world coming to?”

Lunara resisted the urge to punch the elf in her smug face, staring back at her with an innocent stare. The elf rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. “Fine, come look. We might have—something that will fit you.” The elf turned away, and Lunara rolled her eyes toward Lucien, who shrugged, taking a seat on the bench to wait for Lunara. With a low growl of frustration, she stomped after the Altmer woman, praying that they weren’t some kind of Thalmor spies. Two hours later, Lunara emerged from the depths of the shop, extremely annoyed and ready to strangle a dragon with her bare hands, arms full of wrapped packages. She’d paid a minor fortune, trading a gold ingot and two flawless diamonds for everything, but she’d gotten an outfit for both her and Lucien, and hoped she’d chosen well.

Lucien and Lunara left from the shop, the late afternoon sun blinding them as it made its descent through the sky, glinting off the rooftops and stained glass windows. On the surface, she thought Solitude was a beautiful city, but she could almost feel the darkness below, lurking and swimming about like slaughterfish in a murky lake. She shivered despite herself, and Lucien frowned at her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, summoning their supply chest and holding the lid open as Lunara deposited her packages inside.

“I’m fine. It’s just this city. It feels, I don’t know, rotten somehow. It’s hard to explain.” Lunara straightened, stretching her back. “Come on, let’s take a walk to the stables. I want to look at the horses.” She banished the chest after he dropped the lid closed, then not waiting for him, walked away and vanished through the city gates.

He caught up with her halfway between the city walls and the stables, having the steep descent of the path to thank for that, although he knew that if she wanted to, she could just whirlwind sprint right to the stables, but then she’d have to wait for him to catch up. The thought of Lunara standing at the stables, pacing about waiting for a mere human to walk the same distance almost made him laugh, but he stifled it without drawing her attention.

As soon as they reached the stables, a young boy greeted them, roughly the same age as Lucia. Lunara’s heart broke for the child as she and Lucien listened to his story, and Lunara resisted the urge to offer him a home with her. She had no business taking in children now, especially not knowing the very reason she’d come to the stables could be the next step she took closer to her own death. Feeling horrible that she couldn’t do more for him, Lunara pressed a small coin purse into his hands.

“Take this and hide it. Don’t tell anyone you have it, alright? There’s enough in there to send a message by courier and a carriage ride to Whiterun. If it gets too bad here, you send a message to Breezehome in Whiterun, then pay the carriage driver to take you there. Do you understand?” Lunara closed his fingers around the pouch, her gray eyes boring into his and he nodded solemnly.

“Thanks,” he whispered, eyes misted with tears, then he disappeared into the shadows, presumably to do as she’d instructed.

“Well aren’t you just a regular saviour,” Delphine said sarcastically. She stood in the shadows, leaning against the side of the giant windmill. “Do you always take in strays when they feed you a sad line about being an orphan?”

“Mind your tongue bitch, I’ve had it with people today, and I’m ready to fight,” Lunara snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Delphine held up her hands in surrender. “I’m not here to fight, just to talk. I have a contact inside the Embassy, a wood elf named Malborn. He’s trustworthy and has plenty of reasons to hate the Thalmor. You can’t go to the reception armed to the teeth, so you can give your weapons and supplies to him and he’ll smuggle them inside for you. He’s waiting for you at the inn. And speaking of what you’re wearing, have you got proper clothes to wear to this thing?”

“Yes, mother,” Lunara snapped, “I just bought them, and we won’t need Malborn to smuggle in anything, we’ve got that covered.”

Delphine shot her a dubious look, and with a sigh of exasperated patience, Lunara summoned the supply chest, then banished it again. “I should have known the Dragonborn would be a mage,” Delphine muttered.

“I’m not a mage,” Lunara snapped, rubbing her forehead with two fingers. She really didn’t want to repeat the same conversation she’d had with Kaidan so long ago right now.

“It doesn’t matter,” Delphine snapped back, “The carriage will be here at Midday, don’t be late.”

With that, Delphine faded into the shadows, leaving Lucien and Lunara standing alone beside the windmill, the chilly evening breeze tossing the stray strands of her hair around like fallen leaves. With a lengthy sigh, she glanced longingly at the stables that held the gorgeous Palomino horses for sale, and her fingers ached to summon the chest and trade another gold ingot for one of them. Shaking the feeling off, she turned around and began the steep journey back to the inn to meet Malborn, then hopefully to get one last good night's sleep before whatever was coming, because Divines only knew how many of those she might have left.

  
  



	77. Inferno

“Unbelievable,” Malborn said incredulously. “You’re who she picked?” His gaze darted between Lucien and Lunara as he shook his head. “I sure hope she knows what she’s doing.”

“I could say the same thing about you,” Lunara quipped, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. Color dusted Malborn’s cheeks as he stared down at the table, unable to shake his disbelief. “But, we have to work together so we all make it out of this thing alive. I mean, you know that they will kill you if they find out you’re helping us?”

Malborn nodded, exhaling a breath. “Believe me, I’m well aware.” His voice was flat, with an undertone that implied there was far more to that particular story.

Lunara swallowed, unsure whether to press for details, then decided she didn’t want to know right now. If they all survived this, maybe she’d ask him to tell her the story then. “Right. Well then, you don’t have to worry about getting caught smuggling anything inside. We’ve got that covered already, so all you must do is get us out of the party without being seen.”

Malborn nodded, a brief look of relief crossing the pointed features of his face. “Good. I wasn’t looking forward to that part at all,” he admitted. “Since you don’t need me to take anything, I guess I’d better be going before anyone gets suspicious. Good luck tomorrow.” He stood from the table and left the inn without a backwards glance.

Nerves rolled around in Lunara’s stomach like a ball of snakes as she reached out and picked up her wine goblet with trembling fingers. A dreadful feeling had been her constant companion for the past few days, making her feel as if she were being pulled underwater. She hated the feeling, and hated even more that all she wanted right now was to drink herself into Oblivion, the consequences be damned.

She drained the goblet, a trickle of the red liquid seeping from the corner of her mouth as she did. Lucien raised an eyebrow at her as she set the goblet down, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, then reaching for the half full bottle of wine on the table. Catching his look, she pulled her hand back from the bottle, a sigh of longing escaping her lips. “I think it’s best I go to bed now,” she said, standing up, “otherwise there won’t be a full wine bottle left in the tavern by the time I’m finished.”

“Excellent idea,” Lucien replied, smiling at her. While he understood her nerves, he’d hoped that Lunara could resist drinking herself into a stupor until after they’d completed their mission. He stood and offered her his arm, and she took it, folding her fingers into the crook of his elbow. She cast a longing glance over her shoulder at the table where the bottle of wine sat untouched, and he patted the hand she’d curled into his elbow with his own. She glanced up at him, her mouth set in a tight smile, and nodded to Lucien to lead the way. He would have to, because she was certain she didn’t have the strength to do it herself.

~~~~~

Lunara woke after dawn, blissfully free of any hangover, and she said a silent thanks to Lucien, and sat down at the small desk in the room’s corner. Although she didn’t have a hangover, a wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm her, and she fumbled under the side of the bed for the bucket and placed it on the floor next to her, just in case. She unrolled a piece of parchment, and as she had done before she left for High Hrothgar, she wrote letters to Kaidan, Lucien, Lydia, Inigo, Lucia, and Andes, sealing them each with a bit of wax from the candle and tying them together with a short piece of twine. Last, she wrote a letter to Danica.

_ Danica, _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. I have a bit of a favor to ask, and I hope that you’ll understand. I’m currently on a mission related to my status as the Dragonborn, and well—I could die today. Divines willing that won’t happen, but regardless, I hope I can trust, should I meet an untimely death, whether today or after, you will give these letters to the people closest to me, so I may say goodbye. _

_ Thank you for everything you’ve done to help me. I never had a mother, but I always thought if I had, I’d want her to be like you. It’s been an honor to learn from you and call you friend. _

_ Always, _

_ Lunara Aeresius _

Lunara quickly sealed the letter, adding it to the stack as Lucien stirred in the bed behind her. She tiptoed from the room and down the stairs, to find the innkeeper at the hearth, working on the morning porridge. “Good morning!” she said brightly, his head popping up to look at her.

His face broke into a smile when he saw her, then he returned his attention to the pot. “Good morning to you! What can I do for you so early in the morning?”

Lunara smiled back at him, holding up her bundle of letters. “Can you see that the courier gets these on his rounds? I expect my husband and I will leave before he gets here.” He nodded, taking the letters and the fat coin purse from her hands and tucking them gently into his apron pocket.

“Aye, miss. I’ll see it gets done,” he said, resuming his stirring. “Are you going to the reception? At the Embassy, I mean?” he said the words casually, but Lunara sensed he was fishing for gossip to pass along to patrons.

“Yes, we are,” she said, smiling graciously. “My husband and I are merchants and we’ve come all the way from Cyrodiil to see about setting up an operation here in Skyrim. An acquaintance of mine thought it would be a splendid way to meet all the Jarls at one time and they were nice enough to get us on the guest list.” Lunara shrugged, feigning innocence. “Any excuse for a party is what I say.”

The innkeeper laughed at that, nodding emphatically, then opened his mouth to say something else, then thought better of it and closed it again. Lunara turned to go back upstairs when she heard his voice behind her. “Just be careful, aye? Those elves can be a tricky sort.”

Gooseflesh rippled across Lunara’s arms, making the fine hair stand on end. Resisting the urge to shudder, she glanced back at him and smiled. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” He nodded once, dismissing her and went back to concentrating on his pot again.

Lunara closed the door behind her with a soft click, leaning against it and letting out a lengthy breath. She’d known from the beginning the plan they’d hatched was dangerous, but now it seemed like she saw danger lurking around every corner.  _ Pull yourself together, woman! _ Taking deep breaths to slow her rapid heartbeat, she summoned the chest and retrieved their party clothes.

Lucien stirred at the noise she made, sitting up on the edge of the bed and rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Is it that time already?” he muttered, absently rubbing his stubbled face.

“Yes,” she said, sounding like a mother talking to an unruly child, “now, go shave and get dressed.” She pressed the fresh clothes into his hands, shooing him out the door and closing it behind him, then spreading her own clothes across the double bed and pulled off her robes.

~~~~

After an hour and two gagging fits into the bucket beside the bed, Lunara emerged from the rented room to find Lucien seated in an empty chair reading a book he’d found on the shelf nearby. He stood when he saw her, eyes wide with shock and appreciation.

Lunara’s dress was the color of the night sky, infused with Elven magic that gave it a look as though tiny stars were twinkling on the fabric. It hugged her curves perfectly, pooling around her on the floor, the porcelain skin of her bare shoulders contrasting the dark fabric in such a way that Lucien could almost swear she glowed. She’d pulled her hair up again, and Lucien saw the diamond and sapphire earrings hanging delicately from her earlobes, a matching necklace draped around her neck.

She handed him a small wooden box, and he swallowed hard as he opened it. Tucked inside against a bed of tundra cotton was a gold wedding band. Glancing up, he saw that she wore a matching one on her hand and he nodded, setting the box on the low table and sliding the ring onto his finger. He smiled nervously, and Lunara thought he looked handsome in the outfit she’d chosen for him.

The deep blue tunic and dark gray breeches complemented her dress perfectly, something she hadn’t been sure about in the shop the day before. The blue of the tunic brought out the color of his eyes, and she smiled widely at him, wondering idly if she’d ever see Kaidan wear anything so nice. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t like she was completely comfortable in her own getup. In fact, she felt like a child playing dress up in her mother’s clothing.

“Shall we go?” he said, holding his arm out as he had the night before. Fighting back another wave of nausea as the snakes rolled about in the pit of her stomach, she nodded and took his arm, and together they left the inn and wandered down to the stables.

Delphine let out a low whistle as they approached, looking every bit the noble couple she’d imagined. Their plan might just work, it seemed. “Well, look at you two.”

Lunara rolled her eyes. “Don’t start,” she warned, feeling sick all over again. She would have to get that under control and fast, although it might work out in her favor. If she had the urge to vomit while in combat, it might make her opponent run away out of sheer disgust.

“Are you ready to go?” Delphine asked, tilting her chin toward the carriage.

“Almost,” Lunara said, summoning the chest. The breeze was biting cold, even with the sun shining, she’d already started to shiver, She pulled out their cloaks and the “official” invitation, then banished the chest again. “Now we’re ready.”

Delphine nodded, her face impassive. “Good luck—and do try not to die. Meet me in Riverwood if you survive.”

Lunara snorted. “Not happening,” she muttered as the carriage rolled away from the stables. Lucien looked at her curiously, and she finished her thought aloud. “I’m not going all the way to Riverwood when I can send a note saying we survived, Lucien. We survive this, and I’m going home to see my family before I do anything, everything else can wait a few more days.” Lucien nodded, a soft smile curling one side of his mouth. Typical Lunara, believing the literal end of the world would wait on her to get around to dealing with it, although he supposed there might be some truth to it. She was the one destined to defeat Alduin, after all.

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of the Thalmor Embassy, a massive wood and stone building surrounded by spiked iron fencing and mountains, giving the appearance the only way in or out was through the front door. Lunara desperately hoped that wasn’t the case as she forced back the bile rising in her throat. Lucien stepped off the carriage, offering her his hand. She took it, swallowing hard, then stepping gracefully from the carriage into his embrace. “Easy, my dear,” he said, winking at her. She played along, giggling and swatting his arm playfully, then curling her fingers into his elbow as they approached the guard posted at the entrance, wearing an exquisitely crafted set of Elven armor. Lunara wanted to examine it so badly her mouth watered at the thought, and Lucien gave her hand a gentle squeeze, bringing her back to the present, and she looked away to regain her composure.

“Invitations—please,” the guard said, eyeing the two of them with disdain as Lucien retrieved the invitation from the inside of his cloak and passed it to the guard. After what seemed like an eternity, the guard returned the invitation and stepped aside gesturing. “You may go in. Please enjoy the reception.”

The words were polite enough, but Lunara could feel the hostility emanating from the elf. She wanted to ask him what his problem was, but Lucien squeezed her hand again and she thought better of it, hurrying alongside him toward the door. Once inside, the tallest Altmer woman Lunara had ever seen greeted them, scowling down her nose.

"Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are—?" she said, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Lucien cleared his throat and introduced them. “Extremely pleased to meet you, Madam. I am Lucien Flavius and this is my wife, Lunara.” Lunara dipped in a small curtsy, head bowed in feigned respect, and she was proud of herself for keeping a straight face while doing it, since she’d only learned how by sneaking into the fancy parties in Bruma to pickpocket them.

“I see,” she said thoughtfully, “Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this—to Skyrim?" A look of disgust crossed her features then, and Lunara hadn’t thought the elven woman could look any more constipated, but she’d been wrong, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

Lunara was getting nervous, worried that they hadn’t been convincing enough to not arouse suspicion when Malborn called out to Elenwen from the bar. “Madame Ambassador, I'm so sorry to interrupt—It's just that we've run out of the Alto wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red?"

Elenwen turned away to answer Malborn’s question. "Of course! I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles.”

“Please,” Elenwen said, turning back toward Lunara and Lucien, waving them into the ballroom, “enjoy yourselves, we’ll talk more later.” She walked away, getting lost in the crowd amongst her guests.

Lunara breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down on a nearby bench. They’d gotten in, now what? She was trying to decide how best to cause a distraction, when the answer flopped down on the bench beside her, reeking of brandy. “Heya, pretty lady,” the drunken Redguard said, his words slurring, “I saw you outside, and I wanted to complement your husband on such a beautiful bride.” Lunara blushed slightly, a half smile curving her lips.  _ Oh yes, he’d do nicely _ .

“Why, thank you,” she replied, batting her eyelashes at him and trying not to breathe too deeply, lest she get drunk on the fumes. “And how might I repay such a generous compliment?”

“Well,” he said, grinning wide, “since you asked, Elenwen has cut me off from the bar, and damned if I’m not almost sober.”

“Say no more,” Lunara said, smiling sweetly and patting his arm. She stood up and went to the bar, and Malborn gave her a slight nod.

“Barkeep,” she said, winking at him, “can I get a bottle of Colovian Brandy?” Malborn made a show of looking around the bar, then retrieving a bottle from the back of one shelf and handing it over to her.

“There you are, ma’am, the finest Colovian Brandy. Is there anything else I can get for you?” he said, then lowered his voice. “I’ll be over there by the door when you’re ready,” he whispered, then returned to his normal volume. “No, I’m sorry that was our last bottle, but I will go check in the back for you.”

Lunara nodded, biting her lip to keep from smiling and wondering how on Nirn Delphine had gotten him to agree to this insanity. She went back to the bench, slyly holding the bottle of brandy out to the Redguard, then sitting down next to him. Lucien leaned against the wall near the bar, waiting on her signal.

“Thank you! Thank you!” the drunk proclaimed, uncorking the bottle and taking a greedy drink. “If there is anything you ever need, do not hesitate to ask!” He took another drink, then held the bottle out in front of his face, smiling at it as though it were a prized possession.

“Actually,” Lunara said in a conspiratorial tone, “there is something you could do for me.”

“Name it! I am at your service!”

“My husband and I need to slip out of here with no one noticing us. Do you think you could cause a distraction long enough for us to do that?” She asked, the sweet smile still pasted on her lips.

“Is that all?” he said, standing up and cracking his knuckles, “Stand back and behold my handiwork!” He walked to the center of the ballroom, holding up the bottle of brandy and winking at her, launching into a rather uncouth toast to the hostess of the party. Suppressing a giggle, Lunara slipped past Lucien and behind the bar, and Malborn opened the door to the kitchens, ushering them through while arguing with the cook.

He stopped when they reached the larder, keeping watch as Lucien and Lunara changed into their armor. Lucien raised an eyebrow as Lunara slung a bow and a quiver of arrows across her back. He hadn’t seen her use a bow in months, and he knew she wasn’t very good with it, but said nothing, hoping that lockpicking wasn’t the only skill Inigo had been teaching her.

When they finished, Malborn moved to the opposite door. “I have to lock this door behind you, so once you’re in there, you’re on your own. Good luck and don’t die.” Lucien and Lunara glanced at each other, but said nothing, nodding in unison. Lunara sincerely hoped there was another way out of this fortress, and they could find it before the Thalmor discovered them.

Crouching low, they tiptoed through the door. The latch clicked softly behind them, then the key turned in the lock, and Lunara had to suppress the urge to vomit again, a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead. She shook her head to clear it, forcing herself to focus on getting what they came for and then how to get out of there in one piece.

The sound of voices floated from outside an open door as they tiptoed down the hall. Lunara recognized the haughty accents of the Altmer, but what surprised her more was their conversation. Apparently, Elenwen didn’t know what was going on with the dragons any more than Delphine did, and although Lunara had told her as much, it was still surprising to learn she’d been right.

Lunara listened a few moments longer, then when she was certain there were only two elves, she silently drew her daggers and motioned for Lucien to cover her. She stood while he remained hidden, and walked through the doorway. “Hello, boys,” she said. The elves gaped in surprise long enough for her to drive her daggers through each one’s neck before they could fire a single spell.

“Lucien, help me hide them over there,” she said, nodding toward the corner. Lucien did as she said, and they were both sweating profusely by the time they’d gotten the bodies moved.

“I had no idea elves weighed so much,” Lucien complained. Lunara cracked a half-smile, shaking her head.

“Me either,” she said, grunting, “Let’s do a quick search and keep moving.” Lucien nodded, and after a cursory search of the area that turned up nothing important, they tiptoed toward the end of the corridor, colliding with a Thalmor wizard. Without hesitation, Lunara cut his throat before he could call out, showering herself in blood. “Shor’s balls,” she muttered, wiping her face with her cloak, “this was my good cloak too.” She moved to the door, pressing her ear to the wood and straining to hear anything on the other side.

Not hearing anything, Lunara tried the door, finding it unlocked, then pushed it open a crack. She motioned to Lucien, who moved to crouch beside her. Keeping low, they snuck through the door, peering over the low wall of the perimeter walkway. There were two guards and a wizard, just as there had been inside, but if they got into an all out war in the courtyard, it could easily alert the others outside of the wall. Snow covered the ground of the courtyard, and the sun glinted off it, nearly blinding her. Struck with an idea, Lunara shoved her hand to the bottom of her satchel, retrieving four vials of invisibility potions, she’d been saving to sell for a tidy sum. She pressed two vials into Lucien’s hand, who drank them without hesitation, instantly becoming nothing more than a mirage, easily chalked up to a trick of the sun on the snow.

“Sneak around and take out the wizard,” Lunara’s disembodied voice whispered, “I’ll take the guards.” She felt Lucien move away, then watched the mirage of him moving across the courtyard, sticking to the brighter patches of snow. Lucien crouched as close as he dared to get to the elf, his daggers drawn. He licked his dry lips, hoping he could do what came next. No, he would do what came next, because Lunara needed him to, and their survival depended on it.

Lunara stood unseen and readied her bow, nocking an arrow and aiming for the first guard. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled it slowly and released the arrow between heartbeats as Inigo had shown her, and trusting the arrow to hit the target, immediately nocked another arrow and shot the second guard. They both fell almost in unison and when the wizard moved to investigate, Lucien, still invisible, stood up with his daggers crossed, drawing them across the wizard's throat in one fluid motion, just as Kaidan had taught him. Blood sprayed both Lucien and the snow, it’s warmth melting the snow beneath the body. He’d just finished cleaning his face with his cloak when he felt Lunara move beside him, her bow already slung back across her shoulder. “Nice shots,” he whispered.

“Inigo,” she whispered back, as if that was all the answer necessary, then crouching as the invisibility potion wore off. “Come on, we have to keep moving. It won’t take them long to find the bodies.” Lucien nodded in emphatic agreement, following behind her as she snuck through the door. Inside, the sound of raised voices came through an open door to their left and Lunara instinctively dove into a dark corner on the right side of the room, just as another guard descended the stairs.

Cursing under her breath, she unsheathed the dagger on her waistband. It was the small, thin blade she’d designed for longer range throwing. The bow string dug into her shoulder, an uncomfortable reminder she had another option for ranged combat, but she decided against it, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention. In a single motion, she spun the dagger, stood up from her hiding place and let it fly, hitting the guard in the space between his armor and helmet, just as he turned toward her. It was a lucky shot and she knew it, saying a silent prayer of thanks as the elf crumpled to the floor, hidden by the shadow of the stairs.

The conversation in the other room concluded, a beggar stepped out into the entry just as Lunara reached the stair landing, and she quickly retreated further up the stairs to avoid being seen, while Lucien had no choice but to crouch in the shadowed corner. Lunara bit her lip, thinking. If Lucien stayed where he was, she could easily search the upstairs of this place and be back before anyone noticed him, but it felt wrong to leave him down there alone. Her ears perked up at the heavy wooden door closing, and she snuck back to the landing to investigate, but as soon as she came into view, Lucien waved her back.

Decision made, she quickly went room by room upstairs, looting everything of value and searching for anything related to the reason they were risking their lives in a Thalmor pit. It only took two broken lockpicks for her to get the safe open, which she promptly emptied. Finding nothing else upstairs, she tiptoed back to the stairwell, colliding with Lucien. Lunara let out a small shriek, and Lucien quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, then let her go. Pressing a hand to her chest, she took deep breaths, trying to slow the pulse that was raging like a tidal wave in her ears.

“The beggar left out the front, and the other guy went downstairs. I think there’s a jail down there,” Lucien whispered, motioning for her to follow. They reached the bottom of the stairs, stepping silently across the stone floor. Inside the office, they split apart, each searching for anything useful.

“Gods damn it,” Lunara muttered, breaking another lockpick on the desk. “I can’t get this open and I’ll bet my last septim what we’re looking for is in there.” Lucien picked up a letter opener from the desk, motioning to her to let him try. She shot him a dubious look, then shrugged and moved out of the way, then watched as he jammed the tip of the letter opener into the lock, hit it three times, then forced it up and down until a loud pop echoed off the walls.

“Works every time,” Lucien said, grinning as he tossed the letter opener onto the desktop, then yanked the drawer open, revealing a stack of several thick dossiers, all labeled in flowing script. There were books for Delphine, a guy named Esbern, Ulfric Stormcloak, and even one about the last of the Akaviri settlements the Thalmor exterminated. Lunara stared at them, eyes wide with disbelief as she spread them across the desk.

“We actually found something,” she said, beaming at Lucien and practically squealing with delight. She pulled the drawer out all the way, just to make sure they’d gotten everything. Finding it empty, she closed the drawer and glanced around behind the desk. A small chest sat wedged against the bookshelf, mostly hidden by an enchanted cloak that Lunara stuffed in her overflowing satchel, then she pulled out her lockpicks and went to work. After a half dozen tries, there was a soft click and the latch sprang free. She lifted the lid and sucked a sharp breath between her teeth.

Lucien glanced over at her from across the office where he was emptying the bookshelves into their summoned chest. Lunara’s face was pale and her hands trembled as she lifted another dossier from the locked box. He crossed the small office, peeking over her shoulder to see who it belonged to and almost choked. Aeresius was burned into the leather cover of the dossier in the same flowing script as the others they found. 

Lunara stared at it, her eyes filling with tears as the walls closed in around her and she found herself unable to breathe. She dropped the dossier, backing slowly into a corner, her pulse pounding in her ears and her breath coming in short panicked gasps. Lucien picked up the dossier, dropping it quickly into the chest and glanced into the chest to make sure Lunara hadn’t missed anything. A small leather bound journal lay in the chest, and without looking to see if it was important, dropped it into the chest and banished it. They’d found what they came for, it was time to go home now.

“Lunara,” he said, his voice low and urgent as he gripped her shoulder. “Lunara, we have to go. Now!” She didn’t respond, just violently shook her head and retreated farther into the corner. “Nothing we find is worth your life, remember? If you don’t pull it together, we will die here.”

That seemed to reach her, and she looked at Lucien blankly. Lucien, her friend.  _ Inigo. Kaidan. Lucia. Andes. Lydia. Home.  _ Their names and faces flashed through her mind, bringing her somewhat back to herself. Without a word, she stood up, unsheathing her daggers and crouching low, she moved toward the doorway on the opposite wall from where they entered. She glanced over her shoulder at him as they descended the narrow staircase, and Lucien flinched and took an involuntary step backward when he saw the look of murderous rage in her eyes.

They stopped in front of the door, Lunara pulling it open a crack to peek into the room beyond. A scream floated on the air, and Lunara tightened her grip on her daggers. Keeping to the shadows, she slipped through the door with Lucien close behind and crouched next to the stairs, to see an Altmer man exiting a cell. A man hung limply against the wall, unconscious. Memories of the day she and Inigo saved Kaidan from a cell not unlike that one, only fueled the inferno boiling every fiber of her being, burning so hot she thought she might lose her sanity.

The elf crossed the room, wearing a look of smug satisfaction as he sat down to write his notes about the current torture session. Moving like a saber cat stalking her prey, she snuck up behind him, slicing her blade across his throat. A feral grin spread across her face as the elf’s blood sprayed the walls and the table in front of his body, and she was humming a little tune as she plucked the bloodstained key ring off the table and went to the prisoner’s cell. Lucien, still crouched near the stairs, stared after her with his mouth gaping open in horror. This was no longer the kind, gentle Lunara he knew, this was a soulless killing monster.

Lunara unlocked the cell, still humming. As she swung the door open, the prisoner flattened himself against the wall at the grating sound of the metal hinges. Horror threatened to overwhelm the rage she currently felt, and she pushed it away. She couldn’t allow anything to overpower the pure hate that flowed through her now, carrying with it the heat of a thousand suns, because if she did, she wouldn’t be able to keep moving forward.

The prisoner squinted at her through swollen eyelids and moaned weakly. “I already told you everything I know, I swear,” he whined. “Please just kill me or let me go.”

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Lunara said, her voice devoid of emotion. “Tell me what you told them and I’ll let you go.”

“They’re looking for some guy named Esbern and there’s a guy that lives in the Ratway in Riften, pays good money to stay hidden too. That’s all I know, I swear,” he pleaded, slight whimpers of pain escaping his lips.

Lunara nodded, unlocking the iron shackles that pinned him to the wall. The man was not in nearly as awful shape as Kaidan had been when they’d rescued him, and a slight pang of guilt stabbed at Lunara. How long had this prisoner been here? How long had she left Kaidan in that prison before finding him? “Do you know how to get out of here? We can’t very well go back the way we came,” Lunara said.

“There’s a door, over there in the corner. I’ve seen them use it for bodies,” he replied, rubbing his bruised wrists.

“Show me,” she demanded, exiting the cell. The prisoner did as she commanded, but when they tried to raise it, the door wouldn’t budge. “Really!?” She cread, speaking to no one in particular and letting out a growl of frustration. They’d made it this far without an injury between them and now a single unpickable lock might be their undoing. If this wasn’t a sign the Divines had a sick sense of humor, Lunara didn’t know what was.

The three of them froze in the shadows next to the trap door as a door upstairs opened, and heavy footsteps entered onto the balcony. Lunara pressed a finger to her lips, peeking around the edge of the wall. Two Thalmor guards stood next to the railing, and Malborn stood between them, hands bound. “Gods damn fucking elves,” she muttered, leaning back against the wall.

“Come out now spy. We have your accomplice and he will come to no harm if you come to us willingly,” One guard said.

“Don’t save me,” Malborn shouted, “I’m already dead.”

The sound of flesh striking bone filled the space between them, followed by a loud thud as Malborn hit the floor, coughing and spitting. “Shut up,” shouted the other guard. Lunara bit her lip, unsheathing her daggers and twirling them in her hands. Lucien gave her a long, pleading look, but she’d already decided and she stood up, stepping out from behind the wall.

“Fuck off and die, you Elven assholes,” she growled, throwing both daggers. Her daggers found their home before the confused guards could unsheathe their weapons. “Malborn, you alright?”

“Yeah, sure, I hope all this was worth it, because now the Thalmor will hunt me the rest of my life,” he shot back, and Lunara gritted her teeth, rolling her eyes as she moved away from him.  _ Ungrateful fucking wood elf _ .

She ran up the stairs, pulling her daggers free from the bodies, then cutting Malborn free of his bindings and searching the guards, finding a keyring. “Hopefully this opens that door down there, because I don’t think we’re going out the front door now.” She stood up, glancing back at Malborn who sat on the floor between the dead guards gingerly touching his bleeding lip and looking lost. “Malborn! Are you coming or not?” Malborn said nothing, reluctantly rising to his feet and following her down the stairs.

Lunara was on the verge of panicking after trying every key on the guard’s keyring and none of them worked. With the last key, she said a silent prayer to Kynareth to spare them, and closing her eyes, turned the key, spinning it almost all the way around. Together, Lucien and Lunara pulled open the heavy door, the smell of death and decay assaulting their nostrils from the open pit below. Lunara shrugged, looking at the others. “Well, it’s the death pit, or the Thalmor, your choice.” Without hesitation, Malborn and the prisoner disappeared through the door.

Lucien gestured for Lunara to go next, but she shook her head. “No, I have something I need to do first. Get the others to safety and I’ll meet you back in Solitude. Send word to the others to meet us there as well.”

“But—” Lucien started.

“No buts, Lucien, now go! I’m right behind you, I swear,” she said, glaring at him. Lucien stared back at her, frowning. She seemed to be closer to herself again, but he couldn’t be sure and before he could say anything else, she grabbed his hand and shoved him head first down the ladder. He landed flat on his back looking up at her grinning face, then the prisoner and Malborn helped him to his feet as he mumbled curses under his breath. He glanced back up at the trapdoor, but Lunara was gone.

Lunara summoned the chest, fumbling for the distilled alcohol she kept stashed there for emergencies. This counted as an emergency, right? She laid out six bottles total, her entire supply. It would take a month to distill that much alcohol again, but it didn’t matter to her. Lunara banished the chest, then went to work splashing the alcohol onto the wooden walls like a slightly psychotic artist. She spun and danced around the room, humming the same tune she had earlier and working her way toward the trapdoor. All the bottles now empty, she picked up the small candle flickering on the table then lowered herself onto the ladder, tossing the candle toward a wet spot on the floor boards. Within seconds, the boards ignited, and Lunara stayed perched on the ladder watching the room go up in flames, a wicked grin plastered across her face. She stayed that way until the smoke started choking her, then she pulled the door closed and slid to the bottom of the ladder.

The stench wasn’t any better down here, but at least there was dim light and she followed that to the edge of a rocky outcropping. She peeked over the edge and saw a dead frost troll at the bottom, blood still oozing from its neck. Way to go, Lucien! There was no sign of them though, and she said a prayer for them to make it safely to Solitude as she made her way toward the narrow exit of the cave.

It was nearly dawn, the sky streaked with the dusky purple and rose colors of morning, and Lunara felt all the tension leave her body as she breathed the fresh mountain air.  _ Speaking of mountains—where in Oblivion am I? _ She grabbed her new map out of her satchel, but only had a vague guess of where she might be, then turned left, following the trail down the mountain. The air was frigid, and the tip of her nose and fingers went numb within minutes. Frustrated, and for the first time in her life wishing she was a Nord, she jerked the enchanted cloak free of her satchel and put it on, the frost resistance enchantment instantly providing warmth to her chilled skin.

She kept moving, stumbling along in an exhausted stupor, losing her footing occasionally on a loose stone on the trail. When the road forked, she took the left again, hoping that she would eventually circle back around to Solitude and find Lucien. She hadn’t been that far behind him and she thought she would have seen him by now. Halfway down the trail, she heard the distinct chanting of a word wall, and she moved closer to investigate. So far, she’d only found them inside nordic tombs, so if one was out in the open, something unfriendly surely guarded it.

Unsheathing her daggers, she moved through the bushes as quietly as she could, hoping to not alert whatever might lurk nearby. She found a small trail leading to the wall and followed it, almost tripping over the carcass of a dead saber cat, an emerald hilted dagger still sticking out of its chest. “Lucien,” she breathed, pulling the dagger free and wiping it on the saber cat’s pelt, her eyes darting about as she looked for Lucien. Not finding him, she stumbled toward the wall, coming close enough that the word filled her head until she thought it might explode, then faded, leaving her with a deeper understanding of elemental fury.

Stepping back, she heard a low moan coming from a mass of leaves at the base of the curved stone monument. Lunara sank to her knees, uncovering the source of the sound. “Lucien!” she cried, turning him over gently. He moaned again, trying desperately to tighten his feeble grip on his remaining dagger. Lunara gasped at the pool of blood beneath him, oozing from three deep gashes that ran from shoulder to hip diagonally.

“Shor’s balls,” Lunara mumbled, her guilt threatening to overwhelm her. He’d been out here alone fighting trolls and saber cats because rage and a need for revenge consumed her. “Lucien, I’m so sorry.” Tears filled her eyes as she used his dagger to cut the remnants of his armor away. She grabbed two health potions, pouring them down his throat, then cast her healing spell to stop the bleeding. He shivered, his muscles spasming violently, trying to raise his body temperature, and without another thought, Lunara removed her cloak and spread it over the top of him.

“Damn it,” Lunara muttered, looking around for a suitable place to make camp. The ground sloped too sharply in front of the wall, and her teeth were already chattering. She stood up, brushing leaves and dirt off her knees, then followed the trail down from the wall past where she’d originally found it, stumbling across a ruined temple, but when she tried the door it wouldn’t budge. Cursing again, she walked around the outside, finding the steps to what appeared to be the roof of the temple and found it was flat enough to make camp. She said a small prayer for forgiveness to whatever divine being this temple originally belonged to, then set up the small tent and built a roaring fire. Now she just had to get Lucien from where he was to the warm tent.

“Lunara?” Her head snapped toward where she’d left Lucien as his weak voice carried down the mountain. She started at a dead run toward him, resisting the urge to shout and attract any nearby dragons. It was enough of a risk that she’d set up their camp in the open, but she didn’t have another suitable option. Lunara found Lucien sitting up, leaning against the word wall, pale and sweating, but alert.

“Lucien! You’re awake!” Lunara dropped to her knees beside him, tears falling to her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Lucien, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you go alone.” She babbled on, and he avoided her gaze. “You lost a lot of blood and your body temperature is low. I made camp not too far from here, do you think you can stand?” She stood up, holding her hand out to him.

Lunara did her best to ignore the fact Lucien refused to look at her, and told herself it was because the blood loss disoriented him. The nagging little voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise—relentlessly. She could see his fear in the way he hesitated before taking her hand, and she could only guess how she’d looked after finding the dossier at the embassy. Now wasn’t the time to talk about it, though, because if they didn’t move they were both going to freeze on the side of this gods-forsaken mountain.

He hesitated less when she told him that, and when she helped him to his feet, he leaned heavily on her, despite his obvious aversion to it. She bit her lip to keep from crying as they picked their way down the trail and around to the stone steps, making their way up each step at a snail’s pace, Lucien practically falling into the bedroll closest to the fire in an effort to rid himself of her. He didn’t speak, dropping the cloak on the ground next to this bedroll and pulling the furs up around his neck, facing the fire and away from her.

She knew he was right to be angry with her, and didn’t try to speak to him. What she’d done was the exact thing she’d warned Kaidan against doing so many times before, and she’d given in to her rage, something she tried to never do. It was always there, bubbling just under the surface, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

It struck alright, and almost cost Lucien his life. Lunara wasn’t sure he would ever forgive her for this, and she wasn’t sure she wanted him to, but she knew she wouldn’t forgive herself. If he had died—if she hadn’t found him in time, she couldn’t have faced the others again. Disgusted with herself, she stood and picked the cloak up from where Lucien had discarded it, swirling it around her shoulders, and leaving the tent.

Lunara wasn’t familiar enough with the divines, beyond the few she’d learned while being in Skyrim, and she couldn’t tell for sure who the temple had been built to worship, but right now she hoped whoever it was didn’t mind if she spent some time with Kynareth. She walked to the other side of the flat roof of the temple, and fell to her knees, head face turned toward the sky as she recited the prayers the Greybeards had taught her.

Lunara was still praying a few hours later when Lucien opened his eyes, feeling more like himself. His whole body hurt and his mouth was dry and sticky, but he was alive. “Lunara?” he breathed, startling her, and she stopped chanting in the middle of a word, jumping to her feet and spinning around to look at him. She stumbled slightly, her muscles gone stiff from kneeling for so long, but righted herself before falling down the steps.

“Lucien? How are you feeling?” She sat across the fire from him, close enough to study his face but keeping her distance to not cause him discomfort. His cheeks were pink from the heat of the fire, although he still seemed pale and shaky. She remembered the feeling well from when they’d gone through Bleak Falls Barrow and she almost got herself killed by a draugr’s frozen sword. Lucien saved her life then, and now here he was, staring at her as if she were a stranger, and that cut her more deeply than the draugr’s sword ever could.

“I’m alright,” he said, pulling the furs tighter about himself although the shivering had stopped. He tilted his head, frowning at her. “A little dizzy, but I’ll be fine, thanks to you. How are you?”

Lunara shook her head, gazing at him through tear-filled eyes. “Don’t. Don’t do that,” she said, her lip trembling. “I didn’t save you Lucien, I almost got you killed. You’re afraid, I can see it.”

“Of course I’m afraid. I almost got eaten by a troll, then a saber cat,” he said dryly. He’d meant it as a joke, but Lunara glanced away when he said it, avoiding his gaze, and he realized what she meant. She wasn’t wrong, he’d been terrified of whoever, or whatever she’d become while they were inside the embassy, but he also understood it more than she realized. He was almost certain he would react the same way if anyone had presented him with written proof of a Thalmor plot to exterminate his family.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again, and he held up his hand to stop her. She stopped speaking, tears still flowing in silent streams on her cheeks, crystallizing in the frigid air. It was almost nightfall, and Lucien could see the deepening lines of exhaustion etched into her features. She’d been awake for nearly two days now, and he was certain he hadn’t seen her eat a single thing.

“It’s alright. I mean it isn’t—not really, but we can worry about that later. Right now, you need to rest. We’ve been going nonstop since midday yesterday and you can barely stay on your feet.” He opened her satchel she’d left on the ground near him and tossed her an apple. “Here, eat that and then come get some rest.”

Lunara snorted as she caught the apple he’d tossed at her. “Perfect, I almost got you killed and now you’re trying to take care of me.” She avoided his gaze, taking a huge bite of the apple, and swiping at the sticky juice on her chin with the back of her hand.

Lucien lips pressed into a tight smile, trying to decide how to approach the proverbial horker in the room. “Please,” he said, gesturing to the bedroll next to him, “come sit so we can talk.”

Lunara shuffled to the bedroll, flopping down as though she’d just been scolded, turning the half-eaten apple over in her hands. Lucien resisted the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it, but the corner of his mouth curled upward despite himself. “So what should we talk about?” she asked, still avoiding his gaze.

“Well,” Lucien said, picking up another apple from Lunara’s satchel, “Now that no one is in danger of dying, how about we go back to the carriage ride? To that conversation I mean.” He held the apple up for inspection, then shrugged and took a bite, waiting on her to answer.

“What about it?” she said, eyebrows knitting together as she took another bite of her own apple.

“Well—it was unfair for me to question you like that, you never would have done it to me. I’m sorry for it, it’s just that—.” He stopped, taking another bite of his apple and staring thoughtfully into the flickering fire. The sun was high overhead now, but the air was still bitter cold.

“It’s just what?” she said, glancing at him with narrowed eyes. If he was about to list out Kaidan’s flaws one by one again, she might just have to strangle him and tell Lydia he was eaten by the saber cat.

“It’s just that,” he paused, trying to decide what to say next. “I had a glimmer of hope at one time that you would choose me, especially after—”

Lunara stared at him, mouth agape. “Lucien,” she said, shaking her head back and forth like a pendulum, “you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?” he asked, looking at her in startled bewilderment as she covered her face with her hands.

“Tell me you didn’t have your parents research my history because you wanted me to choose you.”

His cheeks flushed bright pink, because of both the fire and embarrassment, and he didn’t look at her. “I’ll admit, that might have been a small part of it, but—”

“Damn it, Lucien!” She interrupted him, standing up and walking to the opposite side of the platform, where she stood completely still, her face upturned toward the sky and her cloak fluttering about her ankles in the breeze.

“ _ But _ ,” he said, trying to get her attention. “It wasn’t the whole reason, because even before I wrote to them, I knew. I knew Kaidan loved you when you got hit with the spider venom in Bleak Falls Barrow. It was the first time I’d ever heard him call you  _ Asynja _ . I mean, call me crazy, but I’m pretty sure any man that refers to a woman as a goddess is hopelessly in love with her, wants to bed her, or both. I figured out it was the first one when the draugr got you and Kaidan looked as though the draugr had ripped him apart instead. And then when you saved him in the barrow, I knew you felt the same for him and there wouldn’t be anyone else for either of you, but I still felt like I needed to try. Even though I was terrified of you, I was also more than a little in love with you too.”

He stopped talking, waiting for her to respond. When she didn’t, he shrugged and continued. “The primary reason I asked them to research your history is because of your mother. I met her once when I was a boy. She was so kind to me, and I thought about how unfair it was that you didn’t even know the wonderful woman you came from, or how special you are, and I wanted to be the one who gave you that so that maybe you’d look at me the way you do Kaidan.” He trailed off, wishing she’d say something. The sounds of the forest chorused around them, but still she said nothing. “Please, say something.”

Lunara turned to him, her cloak spinning behind her. “What do you want me to say, Lucien?” There was no anger in her tone, only sadness. “I don’t know what to say to any of that. Why didn’t you tell me you knew my mother?”

“Because I didn’t  _ know  _ her. I met her a few times when I was probably seven years old. I’d hardly call that knowing the woman, would you?”

“I guess not,” she said, turning away again to stare across the tops of the trees scattered lower on the mountain. “Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?” she asked after a long pause.

“Because it didn’t matter, or at least I didn’t think it did. I told myself it was a crush and I’d get over it eventually, and I thought I did. It’s just that sometimes, I see the two of you together and—” he stopped, clamping his mouth shut.

“And what? You don’t understand how someone of my ‘stature,’ could love a man like him?” Lunara snapped, but didn’t turn to look at him. “That might be true, if I was raised in your world Lucien, but I wasn’t—and neither was Kaidan, and that wasn’t either of our faults. But, just like you didn’t ask Lydia about her history, you never asked Kaidan about his story beyond what he told us that night in the temple.” Lunara snorted, her breath exiting in a long puff in the frigid air. “And I thought Kaidan was jealous,” she muttered, too low for Lucien to hear.

“Have you met the man?! He’s not exactly the talkative type. Divines only know how, but he could start a fight in an empty room!” Lucien shot back with passionate indignation, his cheeks growing hot. Lunara was still facing away from him, but Lucien saw her practically vibrating with suppressed laughter and he tried not to smile.

“Gods know you’re right about that,” she said, turning and moving toward the fire and holding her hands out to warm them, still grinning at him. “But it’s part of his charm, don’t you think?”

Lucien snorted, glancing away. He was still smiling though, and Lunara took that as a good sign. “I don’t think charm is exactly the word I’d use,” he muttered, making her laugh.

“Regardless, you’ll probably never understand it,” she said, rubbing the hem of the cloak between her fingers. “The truth is, I don’t really understand it either, and sometimes it gets to me. I’ve often wondered if the Divines fated us to be together for their own amusement, and if we were, then that means no matter what, no one else ever had a chance, and we didn’t get a choice. And if that’s the case, what other parts of my life are decided already? Actually, when I think too hard about it, it really annoys me. I think many people find the notion of the divines creating someone just for them romantic, but In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t enjoy being told how to live my life.” She paused for a moment, then continued. “That’s not to say I don’t love him, because whether it’s fate or something else, it doesn’t matter, because I do. I mean, I thought I loved Vilkas, but—” She was interrupted mid-sentence by Lucien’s choking, and she clapped him on the back, frowning.

“You were in love with Vilkas?!” Lucien sputtered, coughing out the words. “The same Vilkas that stood on the road in front of Dead Man’s Drink and implied you were—” he paused, swallowing hard, “whoring yourself out to all of us?”

“Well—,” she said, eyes shining with amusement and one corner of her mouth curving upward, “it wasn’t exactly love, and there’s no accounting for taste, now is there? Besides, it wouldn’t have worked out anyway, and not just because of Kaidan. But if you think Kaidan and I are different, Vilkas was something else entirely.”

“Maybe, but from where I’m sitting, you like the broody warrior type, and clearly, that will never be me,” he said dryly, and she shifted her gaze from the flames to him, trying to think of something to say.

“Lucien,” she said, shifting her gaze back to him, “look at me.” He did as she asked, his eyes full of regret and sadness. “You are a warrior in your own right. You’ve saved my life more than once, and you’ve stood beside me, Kaidan, and Inigo as we fought dragons together. Dragons, Lucien! We got through the embassy as a team, and you just killed a troll and then a saber cat,  _ by yourself _ . I’d say that’s pretty damn warrior-like, don’t you think?” She smiled at him, giving his shoulder a small push.

He grinned at her, perking up considerably as he absorbed what she said. “I guess you’re right. I didn’t really think of it that way, because it was just part of our adventures. Thank you. By the way, I understand what happened to you back at the embassy. I’ve never experienced it myself, but I imagine I would react the same way to finding something like that.”

“Maybe,” she said, “but it’s no excuse for leaving you alone like that, and it’s not something I’m not ready to forgive myself for.” Lunara gazed out into the horizon, watching as the mountain behind them cast long shadows on the valley below as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Lucien nodded, following her gaze, and a companionable silence fell between them.


	78. Break Point

Lunara glanced up at the sky for the dozenth time since they’d broken camp. The ominous clouds hovering above them made her nervous, and she hoped they’d make it to the city before the downpour. A rumble of thunder rolled down the mountain, and Lunara quickened their pace, wishing she had Allie, and as Lucien and Lunara passed the stables and started the climb to the city gates, the storm's first fat raindrops fell, as cold and wet as melting icicles when they hit her skin.

The city gates slammed shut behind them as the heavens opened in a torrential downpour, and the two of them darted across the road toward the Winking Skeever, skidding on the suddenly wet cobblestones. They reached the door before getting soaked through and stood under the awning wringing the water from their cloaks before going inside the inn. The innkeeper—Lunara couldn’t remember his name, glanced up from wiping down the bar as they entered, his face brightening when he saw them.

“Welcome back! Will you be needing a room?” he asked, eyes gleaming as he continued to wipe down the top of the bar.

“And a bath,” Lunara said, nodding. After a cautious sniff of the air, he nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name.” She batted her eyelashes at him and Lucien almost laughed at the absurdity of the gesture, but the innkeeper seemed pleased.

“It’s Corpulus, miss. Corpulus Vinius, at your service,” he said, bowing his head and Lunara returned the gesture.

“Well, Corpulus, have you heard any juicy gossip while we were away?” she said, taking a seat on one barstool. Lucien sat beside her as she counted the coin for the room and bath and then ordered food and wine.

“Well,” he said, lowering his voice to almost a whisper, “Someone burned down part of the Thalmor Embassy during the reception you two attended. Elenwen has been up at Castle Dour since then, demanding General Tullius find whoever did it and bring her their head. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” His glance darted between them, and Lunara’s eyes went wide in feigned innocence.

“Us?” she said, gesturing to herself, “of course not! I assure you nothing as interesting as all that happened while we were there. The reception was rather boring, actually. The only fun part of the evening was when a drunk Redguard made a toast to Elenwen. He complimented her for the party and in the same breath he insulted her, implying that anyone who beds her would never admit to doing so, now that was entertaining.” Lunara poured herself a goblet of wine while Lucien grinned into his mug of ale. She held it up in a toast to both of them then took a long drink, smacking her lips loudly as she swallowed.

Corpulus gave her a dubious look, eyes gleaming now with amusement. “Well, they’re not sure if whoever did it stole or destroyed the valuable information Elenwen had stored there, and there are rumors that she’s in trouble with her bosses.”

“Really?” Lunara breathed, covering her mouth with one hand, “that’s terrible! I hope they find the lowlife scum who did that and make them pay.” Corpulus raised an eyebrow at her, and Lucien stared at her in slack-jawed horror. Lunara shrugged, picking up the goblet and the bottle of wine, then winked at Corpulus, blinking so quick Lucien almost missed the gesture. “Now, about that bath…”

~~~~~~

Four bottles of wine later, Lunara and the bard—Lisette, had the crowd cheering so loud the walls of the inn rattled after finishing their third rendition of ‘The Dragonborn Comes.’ Lucien shook his head in amazement at Lunara’s ability to still sing perfectly despite being unable to stand up on her own, as she was leaning heavily on him for support. Once the song ended, he steered her toward the room, ignoring the crowd cheering for another. The way a few of the men leered at Lunara made Lucien nervous, and she was in no condition to fight any of them, Dragonborn or not.

He led her inside the room, kicking the door closed with his foot and lowering her gently to the bed. “Thanks Lucien,” she mumbled, her words slurring so much she was almost incoherent. “You’re the best.” Lucien smiled wryly, pulling off her boots and covering her with furs, then locked the door and wedged a chair under the latch—just in case. Sighing, he took off his own boots, then wrapped himself in another fur and laid down on the other side of the bed.

Two hours later, Lucien woke to the sounds of a scuffle downstairs. Rubbing his eyes, Lucien stepped outside the door and leaned over the railing to see one man from earlier sprawled on his back across the floor, blood streaming from his nose and lip, followed by a flash of blue fur and angry growling. What in Oblivion was going on? Lucien ran down the stairs, only to see Inigo struggling to restrain Kaidan from beating the man on the floor half to death.

“Uh, guys? What in Oblivion are you doing here?” Lucien said, yawning. “And why is Kaidan trying to kill this guy?”

“Well,” Inigo said, baring his teeth and grunting with the effort of pushing Kaidan toward the opposite wall, “We got here a few minutes ago, and Kaidan being well—Kaidan, demanded to know where you and Lunara were, instead of asking nicely.” Kaidan growled, pushing toward the patron again, who had gotten back to his feet. Inigo growled back, slamming Kaidan into the wall in frustration, but the larger man didn’t notice, set as he was on getting to his target. “The guy made a wisecrack about Lunara being an easy target since she was too drunk to walk, and he couldn’t wait to have his way with her because she wouldn’t know the difference between you and him.” He glared over his shoulder at the bleeding man, grunting with the effort of restraining Kaidan.

Kaidan growled again, lurching forward against Inigo’s grip, and the man took a step backward, slinking off to a dark corner. He glared at Lucien, his crimson eyes darkened with fury. “You were supposed to keep her safe!”

Lucien spread his hands wide in challenge, his eyes narrowed with fury, brows knitted together in a scowl. “I did! No one touched her! Yes, she drank too much, but I didn’t leave her side, and when I heard some _people_ ,” he paused, turning his scowl toward the guy sulking in the corner of the room and holding his likely broken nose, then continued, “making lewd comments about her, I took her upstairs. She passed out and I barricaded us inside the room and tried to get some sleep, then woke up to you being an idiot. Why in Oblivion are you here, anyway? Lunara specifically told you not to come,” he snapped. Kaidan stopped fighting against Inigo, startled by Lucien’s forceful tone.

Inigo released Kaidan, but kept a watchful eye on him as he turned toward Lucien. “The reception was three days ago. Lydia and I could barely keep him in the house and when the courier didn’t come by yesterday morning, there was nothing either of us could do, he took off on Allie, and I chased him all the way here.”

“That’s a two-day ride! How are you here already?” Lucien said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“He almost killed Lunara’s horse, that’s how,” Inigo snapped, scowling at Kaidan, resisting the urge to punch him in the throat for the hundredth time since they’d left Whiterun.

“Oh, that’s brilliant! Real genius move there, Kaidan,” he said, covering his face with his palm, then dropping his hand to stare at the ceiling for a moment before scowling at him again. “What in Oblivion were you going to do if you didn’t find us here, search every building and cave in the hold? Did you even stop to think what would happen if you actually killed the horse and found Lunara safe and sound? Do you think she would be happy to see you then, hmm?” Kaidan’s brows lowered and his face grew darker, but Lucien didn’t care—if Kaidan wanted to punch him too, so be it. They all knew full well he was right. If anyone, including Kaidan, hurt her horse, Lunara would be out for blood.

“Are you alright, my friend?” Inigo asked, cocking an eyebrow at Lucien’s sudden bravado. “Did something happen?”

“A lot of things happened, Inigo, let’s go upstairs where we can talk,” he said, turning on his heel and going back up the stairs. The other two followed and once they were inside, Lucien locked the door. He gestured for them to sit, but Kaidan ignored him, lying down next to Lunara and pulling her close. “Kaidan,” she murmured, without opening her eyes, “you’re here.”

“Aye, _Asynja_ , I’m here,” he whispered, kissing her forehead and stroking her dark, silky hair, as though to convince himself she were real. “Go back to sleep.”

Lucien resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Inigo studied him. “So what happened at the Embassy? Did you find anything?”

“Oh, yes,” Lucien said, nodding. “And when we did, Lunara went on a murderous rampage and burned down part of the damn embassy. I wasn’t there for that, because she sent me ahead to get the wood elf who helped us and the other guy the Thalmor were torturing to safety. Once the troll in the cave was dead, both of them ran off without me and I tried to make it back to Solitude to meet up with Lunara, only I got attacked by a saber cat and it clawed me before I could kill it, so I stumbled through the woods for a while until I found the word wall and hid under the leaves, thinking she’d hear the wall and find me, then we had to make camp and we didn’t get back to Solitude until late in the day yesterday.” The words tumbled out of him in one long sentence and he clamped his lips closed to stop the hemorrhage of words flowing from his mouth.

“I warned you not to leave her alone,” Kaidan growled, getting up from the bed and stomping toward Lucien.

“I fucking didn’t!” He bellowed, his face turning scarlet as he leapt up from his chair to meet him. “She threw me down a ladder and almost broke my neck, and because she did that _I_ almost died—twice! So how about you stop treating me like I’m the one who didn’t protect her? How about that? She’s the Dragonborn, Kaidan. That means she doesn’t need any of us to protect her, not anymore, so you need to stop acting like her life is the only one that matters and the rest of us are expendable!”

“Wow,” Kaidan said, the word dripping with sarcasm, “you really don’t get it, do you? Her life _is_ the only one that matters, you fucking twit! If she dies before Alduin does, that’s it! We’re all dead, because that dragon will literally eat the entire world!”

Kaidan and Lucien were less than arm’s width apart now, and Inigo pressed his body between them, driving them apart. “Stop it, both of you. Lucien, sit. Kaidan, walk away.” His voice dropped to a low growl as he poked a claw into Kaidan’s chest. “Now. Don’t challenge me, because I’ve had enough of you and you won’t win.” Kaidan glared at Inigo, but seeing the look of determination in Inigo’s eyes, did as he commanded.

“Now,” Inigo said, taking a breath and addressing Lucien. “You’re both right, but this goes beyond that. What is really going on? Something is happening because I have never heard you say a single curse word since you joined us.”

“Maybe I’m just sick of being treated like some mongrel Kaidan can kick whenever he feels like it, because he’s in a bad mood or he doesn’t get his way,” Lucien snarled, staring daggers at Kaidan, who was pacing back and forth on the other side of the room. Hearing this, he stopped and scowled at Lucien.

“Maybe if Lunara hadn’t brought a poncy little milk-drinker along with us, I wouldn’t have to worry about you getting us killed!” Kaidan snapped back, a momentary feeling of pride flooding through him for using a word he’d learned from one of Lunara’s books, but only a moment later, it was gone. 

“Well, I’d rather be a poncy milk-drinker who knows how to use his brain than a barbarian who can’t do more than be pointed in a direction and told to kill,” Lucien spat, breathing deeply, his nostrils flaring and his face purple with rage. Kaidan stood an arm’s length away from him, fists clenched and his teeth bared.

“I’ll show you barbarian, you little bastard,” Kaidan growled, closing the distance between them Before Inigo could jump between them, Kaidan had tackled Lucien, sending them both crashing through the bookshelf that served as the divider between the sleeping and sitting areas of the large room. The glazed pottery vases shattered as they hit the floor, sending broken shards in all directions. The noise woke Lunara, and between the terrible hangover, lack of sleep and seeing the two idiots on the floor rolling around like rutting pigs, was in no mood to deal with any of them.

“If you idiots don’t stop, I will shout you both all the way to the fucking docks,” Lunara rumbled, the Thu’um adding its subtle vibration to her voice. The scuffles from the floor stopped, and she pushed herself up, leaning back on the headboard and closing her eyes to block the spinning room. Her healing spell didn’t help much, but at least she could open her eyes, which she did.

“Someone care to explain what in Oblivion is going on here?” she snapped, glaring between the three of them. Inigo pulled Kaidan away from Lucien and slammed him into the wall across the room, his forearm pressed to his throat. Lucien stood up, brushing bits of dirt and broken pottery off his clothes.

“I’m sorry, Lunara,” Lucien said, shaking his head. “I have to go, I can’t deal with this—with him, anymore. Take care of yourself and those closest to you, because that bastard will make sure everyone dies just so he doesn’t have to share your attention.” He pointed an accusing finger at Kaidan, then yanked open the door and stomped out.

“Lucien!” Lunara called after him, pulling on her boots and running out of the room, not bothering to acknowledge Kaidan or Inigo.

Inigo loosed his grip on Kaidan and backed away, slamming the door. “Have you lost your mind, my friend? What in Oblivion is wrong with you?”

“Everything!” Kaidan bellowed. He sank onto the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his head hung low, and suddenly felt like someone had drained him and he was nothing more than an empty shell. “She’s been gone for days—with Lucien, of all people.” He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

“What is your point, my friend?” Inigo said, confused. “She went to High Hrothgar for three months. You acted like a fool then too, but you never treated Lucien like it was his fault.”

“It’s different, Inigo,” he said, shaking his head. “I just keep thinking about the two of them alone for all that time, sharing the same bed and talking and I get so angry. I mean, the first time she curled up in my arms, that was it, I was hers.” He dropped his hands from his face, letting them hang limp between his knees. “What if they did the same thing? He’s right, Inigo, I can’t compete with his brains. Besides, she’s the emperor’s daughter, she’ll end up marrying someone like Lucien, not me. He’s everything I’m not, and she knows it too. Who am I kidding?” He bowed his head, looking utterly defeated.

“Alright, first, any idiot with eyes could see you were in love with her well before you ever shared a bed. There was no mistaking your reaction to her nearly dying in Bleak Falls Barrow, and it was the same for her, when she saved you after the draugr almost killed you. No matter what, you are the man she loves. But, if Lucien leaves, she won’t forgive you and it will be your own fault.” Inigo paused, rubbing his face with his hands. “And you are as stupid as Lucien said you are if you think after spending five days with Lucien, she’d drop you like a sack of troll dung and run off with him.” Shaking his head, he started straightening up the room. Kaidan joined him, and the two of them worked together until Lunara appeared in the doorway, fists clenched and a murderous look in her eyes.

“You—” she snarled, losing what little sense she felt she had left when she laid eyes on him. “You gods damn son of a daedra fucking tavern wench! He left—because of you! You did this! Are you fucking happy now?!” Hot, angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she clenched and unclenched her fists as though trying to decide whether she should punch him.

“ _Asynja_ —” he started, reaching for her, as she backed away from him.

“No!” Lunara shouted, jabbing her finger at him, “You don’t get to call me that ever again. I don’t care what reason you thought you had for doing what you’ve done. It’s your fault he’s gone, and I don’t want to see you until you fix it. And if you can’t or won’t fix it, we’re done. Your jealousy or whatever the fuck this is, it’s just too much and I can’t do it anymore,” Lunara said, her gray eyes fixing him with a frigid stare.

Inigo and Kaidan stared at her, eyes wide with shock and disbelief at her words. They stood in silence for several moments, no one even daring to move. “Lunara—” Kaidan tried again.

“You heard me,” she snapped, cutting him off, “get the fuck out of my sight. And if you _ever_ touch my horse again, I will track you down and put my dagger through your skull.”

Kaidan wore a look of surprised shock, as though Lunara had just ripped his still beating heart from his chest and held it up for him to inspect. He supposed he should be thankful she just told him to go and not tried to cut his throat, but he hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. He swallowed, unsure of whether to speak at all, but had no choice if he was to fix the mess he’d made. “Where is he going?” he asked.

Lunara glared at him, sitting down on the bed and folding her trembling hands in her lap. “Home, apparently, to the Imperial City.” The flatness of her tone belied the anger, sorrow, and grief now waging war inside her chest, but she refused to let him see how much her heart broke to make him go.

“I’m sorry, _Asynja_ ,” he whispered. Lunara didn’t respond, and without another word, Kaidan turned on his heel and left the room, the sound of the slamming door echoing off the walls. Lunara buried her face in her hands, hot tears overflowing as the door closed.

“My friend,” Inigo said, sitting next to her and gathering her into an embrace. “It will be alright. They are idiots, but they will figure it out. They have to.” He tried to keep his tone encouraging as he cast wary glances at the door. Surely the innkeeper would come to investigate the noise soon, and Lunara would have to tell him something.

“What if they don’t, Inigo?” she said, moving away from him and wiping tears from her cheeks. “I don’t blame Lucien for the way he feels. Kaidan has treated him terribly since he joined us, and he’s put up with it without saying a word, but I don’t think there’s anything that can fix it now. Lucien is angry with me too, he just won’t say so, but I’m not stupid.”

“Why is Lucien angry with you?” Inigo asked, giving her time to gather her thoughts as he went back to the monumental task of cleaning up after the two idiots and surveying the damage done to the bookshelf. He sighed, there was no help for it, they’d just have to pay for the damages.

“Several reasons, actually. Some we talked about, others we didn’t.” Lunara said, taking a deep breath. “Did you know he was in love with me?” She stared at the window next to the bed as the light cast colorful shadows through the stained glass. Inigo glanced at her, a wry smile on his lips. For as intelligent and sharp-tongued as she could be, she didn’t understand the effect she had on people.

“Well,” he said after a brief silence, “I suspected something like that, but the truth is everyone who has ever known you might be just a tiny bit in love with you, my friend. You’re just that kind of person.” He grinned at her, and she snorted, blushing slightly.

“That’s not true, you’re not,” she pointed out, eyeing him warily. His smile faltered, then he shrugged.

“You’re right, but you are my best friend, and that’s a whole different level of love, right?” he said, sitting on the bed next to her and nudging her shoulder with his, making her smile.

“Lucien and I argued on the carriage ride to Solitude. He wanted to know why I chose Kaidan and it made me angry because he said that because of who I am, Kaidan now isn’t worthy of me. If Kaidan isn’t worthy, it’s because of the stupid things he’s done—like this morning, but not just because he exists, ” Lunara sighed, the pain behind her eyes was growing again, and she felt sick to her stomach. She cast her healing spell, which lessened the headache, but did nothing for the nausea. “We talked after we’d escaped the embassy, and I thought we’d worked that out, but he’s still angry that I sent him ahead while I stayed back to do something stupid because I wanted revenge and he almost died.”

Tears fell again as she tried to keep her composure, and Inigo watched her, frowning. “He really said that?” Lunara nodded, focusing on the window.

“He said Kaidan isn’t refined enough to sit beside me on the Ruby Throne someday, although honestly, I don’t think I’m refined enough either. Lucien said he drinks too much, swears too much, and he’s too violent—and I’m sure today just proved that even more for him. But I also do all of those things a lot more often than any woman, noble or not, probably should. How doesn’t he see that?” she said, turning back toward Inigo. “Did I do the right thing? Sending him away? It feels wrong, but Lucien left because of him, and he’s been acting crazy since we decided on this plan.”

He shrugged, unsure of how to answer any of her questions. “Who knows? Maybe the time apart will give them time to get their heads on straight.”

“Or not,” Lunara muttered, twisting her fingers in her lap and chewing on the side of her lip.

“Or not,” Inigo chuckled, nudging her again, and she smiled at him, but there was still worry in her eyes.

They talked for a while, Lunara filling in the details of their adventure into the embassy, and he beamed with pride when she told him about how she’d used her bow with perfect aim, all because she remembered what he’d taught her. As she finished the story, there was a knock at the door, and she glanced toward it nervously. Inigo shrugged, getting up to answer.

It was Corpulus, coming to check on his favorite customer. “Oh, ah, I was looking for Lunara,” he said, swallowing hard, then taking an involuntary step backward from Inigo. Inigo smiled, but said nothing, swinging the door wide to reveal Lunara perched on the side of the bed, the surrounding floor still littered with books and broken pottery. “Is everything alright?” His eyes darted to Inigo, narrowed with suspicion. Inigo shook his head, his hands raised in a ‘don’t look at me’ gesture.

Lunara nodded, standing up and waving him into the room. Inigo closed the door behind him, and Corpulus stared around the room, a low whistle escaping his lips. “Everything isn’t alright, but it will be. Here,” she said, pulling a fat coin purse out of her satchel and tossing it to him. “This should cover the damages to the room.” Corpulus caught it, pressing it between his meaty hand and broad chest, smiling slightly at the weight of it.

He glanced at Inigo, then back to Lunara. “Has your husband run off and left you with him?” Corpulus tilted his head slightly at Inigo, whose ears flattened in annoyance.

Lunara rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “No he hasn’t, and he wasn’t my husband, Corpulus, but you already knew that.”

Corpulus looked at her sheepishly, then nodded. “I did, but it was none of my business.”

“Well, just don’t add that to your patron gossip topics, alright? There are spies everywhere, and there was a reason we were pretending to be married,” she replied, giving him a pointed look.

“Of course not! I won’t tell a soul, I swear it on the Divines!” he said, head wagging. Lunara raised an eyebrow and gave him an unconvinced look. “Who are you really though?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, Corpulus,” she replied, giving him a wry smile, eyes twinkling with untold secrets.

~~~~

After sending a message via courier to Riverwood, requesting a meeting in three days time in Riften, Inigo and Lunara went to the stables, and Lunara’s mood did not improve when she saw the condition of her horse. “I swear on my mother’s grave if I ever see that bastard again I will make him pay for this,” she snarled, dropping to her knees next to where Allie lay in the stall, too weak to even lift her head. Desperate, Lunara cast her healing spell and prayed, and Inigo watched in fascination as the white tendrils of light surrounded the horse and within moments, she was standing again, nuzzling Lunara and looking for treats.

“That’s a sweet girl. I’m so sorry Kaidan was awful to you,” she murmured to the horse, feeding her apples and rubbing her neck, then she moved to the next stall where Artax stood in much better shape than Allie, and Lunara turned to Inigo in confusion. Inigo shrugged, patting Artax’s neck.

“He’s a powerful horse, and I am much lighter than Kaidan.” Lunara nodded, stroking the horse’s nose and sneaking him an apple too. Inigo saw her and grinned, then bent to check over Artax’s hooves. It never ceased to amaze him how much regard Lunara had for all life, beast and human alike, although whether or not she knew it she had more compassion for the beasts sometimes, and he wondered if that was because the humans usually let her down.

Inigo finished his examination of the horse and stood up to find Lunara gone. He knew she was hurting, even though she refused to talk about it anymore, and he considered giving her space, but decided against it. Since she’d just lost two of the people closest to her, he thought the last thing she’d want would be more space. He walked out of the stable, looking for her, and found her standing near the Windmill, staring out over the swamp. “Are you ready to go?” he asked, standing next to her. She nodded, not looking at him, then without a word turned and walked back toward the stables.

Lunara noticed the carriage gone as she and Inigo reached the road to Dragon Bridge. She wondered for a moment about who took it, whether it was Lucien or Kaidan, and her mind went at once to Lucien; he’d left first, after all.

Inigo cleared his throat, getting her attention. “So, my friend, how are we going to Riften? Through Whiterun, or the long way through Windhelm and Kynesgrove?”

Lunara ignored him, not knowing the answer herself. She didn’t want to go back to Whiterun, to Lydia, and tell them what happened. It could be avoided just a few days more, surely, but if she waited—Lucien would be gone, back to Cyrodiil and Lunara didn’t know if he even planned to tell Lydia goodbye, as angry as he was when he left. “I don’t know, Inigo,” she replied, glancing over her shoulder at him, “I’ll decide when we get to Dragon Bridge.”

“Fair enough,” he said. They rode in silence for a few minutes, and Lunara gazed at the horizon, using it as a makeshift anchor for herself as she tried to examine the thoughts racing through her mind. She could feel Inigo’s presence nearby, strong and solid as he’d been through everything so far. No matter how she felt about Kaidan, or anyone else for that matter, Inigo would always be her best friend, and a stab of guilt tore through her with the sudden realization that he never asked for anything from her in return. He was the only one out of all the people closest to her now that didn’t have their own expectations of what she could or should do. Kaidan certainly did, and made them quite clear at times. Lucien was more subtle, but he still had powerful opinions about what kind of person the future empress should be..

“Inigo?” she said, pulling on the reins. Allie stopped, snorting and shaking her head, sending her long mane flying back and forth over her neck.

“Yes, my friend, what is it?” he said, reining to a stop next to her, brows furrowed with concern.

She glanced over at him, sitting tall and straight on Artax, orange eyes showing concern for her while simultaneously alert for signs of danger. “What do you think we should do? I don’t think I ask your opinion enough about things, and you’re the only one that doesn’t seem to have any hidden plans or expectations of me.”

“What are you talking about, my friend?” he replied, frowning. “You ask my opinion about things all the time; you just asked earlier if you did the right thing, remember? But you don’t need to worry about what I think, or even what they think, only what you feel. No matter what, your heart will never steer you wrong, but your head—,” he tapped the side of his head twice, “that can make a mess of things.”

“So can your heart,” Lunara snorted. “Especially mine. All I want to do right now is track Kaidan down and simultaneously shout him to Oblivion and lock myself in a room with him and never leave. Neither of those things are a pleasant choice right now—for anyone, and don’t get me started on what I want to do about Lucien.”

Inigo laughed, shaking his head. “Well, I suppose you’re right, my friend. As for what I think we should do, it would help to know why we need to get to Riften so quickly.” 

“The Thalmor were torturing someone for information and he told us they were looking for some guy in Riften named Esbern. I don’t know what he’s got to do with any of this, but the Thalmor know where he is, and he doesn’t know they’re coming,” she said. Allie shifted, then began grazing on the small tufts of grass that lined the side of the road. Dragon Bridge lay below them, and one corner of Lunara’s mouth turned up at the sight of rainbows floating above the sawmill, shining in the mists of the waterfall beyond.

“I see,” Inigo said, rubbing his chin in thought. “Well, I think we should get there as quickly as we can, but we need to go to Whiterun and not only tell Lydia what’s happened, but let the children see you’re alright. They were more anxious than Kaidan, if you can believe that, although I think he probably made it worse.”

“True, but I don’t want to get sidetracked too long. Those fucking elves have a two day head start on us,” she grumbled, “but that’s why I sent Delphine. Maybe she can get there before we do and get him out. If not, maybe she’ll take out a few more of the bastards before they get her. Either way, I’d call that a win.”

Inigo shot a sideways glance at her, but said nothing. It wasn’t like Lunara to talk like that, but he let it go, assuming it was the stress of the last several days taking its toll on her. “I know, my friend, and I’m not saying we shouldn’t try to save Esbern, but if you don’t know for sure Lucien was going back to Whiterun before leaving Skyrim, Lydia deserves to know what happened.”

“I know, Inigo,” she said, pressing her lips into a thin line. “I just don’t want to tell Lydia that the man she loves left without telling her goodbye because he didn’t really love her in the first place and Kaidan was the one who drove him away.”

“I understand, my friend, but it can’t be avoided. Wouldn’t you want someone to tell you instead of leaving you to guess?” Inigo gave her a pointed look, and she sighed in answer.

“See, this is why you’re my best friend. You keep me honest when I can’t do it myself. Although I still think it should be Kaidan who tells her why Lucien left, but since that isn’t happening, let’s go to Whiterun,” she said, sighing again in resignation and tightening up Allie’s reigns. The horse responded in an instant, head lifting and ears pricked forward, ready to go. “Come on, I’ll race you to Rorikstead.”


	79. Captured

Stray locks of hair flew free from Lunara’s braids and were flying behind her like streaks of ebony in the air as Allie galloped toward Rorikstead. Inigo and Artax were right on Allie’s tail, Inigo with his face turned upward, soaking in the sun's warmth as the wind rushed in his ears. Allie slowed, but eager to please her master, tried to keep up the pace. Lunara sensed this and reined her in to a slow trot. As much as Lunara wanted to get the next part of this journey behind her, she refused to do it at the expense of her horse.

Lunara rubbed the horse’s neck as Allie trotted along, her brown coat shiny and glistening with sweat. “That’s a good girl,” Lunara crooned to the horse. “Someone earned extra apples tonight.” Allie sped up as though she understood, and a wide grin spread across Lunara’s face as the sun beat down on her as she tilted it toward the sky. It was an unseasonably warm day, and before long Lunara’s face glistened with a fine sheet of sweat.

Struck with an idea, she reigned Allie in, coaxing her gently across the flat plain toward the edge of the river. The smell of wood smoke and ash filled the air, and Lunara glanced at the charred remains of Robber’s Gorge as she slid off Allie’s back to let her drink and graze. Inigo did the same for Artax, then came to stand beside her, a quizzical look spreading across his features as she sat down in the tall grass, stripping off her boots and armor until she stood before him in just her small clothes. Grinning like a madman, she leaped into the river and sank all the way to the bottom like a stone before propelling herself to the surface, her head popping above the water like a turtle.

“Shor’s balls, the water is freezing!” She cried, swimming toward the riverbank. Inigo burst out laughing, a deep, rich sound that made her forget for a moment that if she didn’t get out of the water soon, she’d turn into a human icicle. Smiling at him, she climbed out of the river, water running in streams along her skin as she wrung the water out of her still braided hair.

“Feel better, my friend?” Inigo asked as he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes, still chuckling.

“Well, I’m not sweating and sticky anymore, but I think I could use my fingers to cut glass,” she replied, laughing as she stood in front of him, shivering despite her efforts.

Inigo said nothing, retrieving the frost resist cloak from her saddlebag and tossing it to Lunara. She put it on, feeling the subtle vibration of the enchanted fabric and the warmth that seeped into her skin and spread across her body like a wave on the shore. Within a few minutes, Lunara’s shivering slowed, and she redressed herself, fingers fumbling slightly with the buckles of her armor.

Inigo watched her, head tilted to one side, trying to decide what on Nirn had made her do such a thing. The day was very warm, but she had to know the water would be frigid. No matter how he tried to justify it, Lunara was acting strange, even given the circumstances. Saying nothing else, she mounted up on Allie, and headed back across the flat plain toward the road.

“My friend,” Inigo started, easing Artax into a pace that matched Allie’s as they plodded along toward Rorikstead, the horse’s bellies full from drinking and grazing. Lunara gave him a sideways glance in acknowledgement, but remained silent. “You’re acting strange, are you sure nothing else happened while you were at the embassy?”

A pang of guilt stabbed in Lunara’s chest, and she kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead of her. She’d told Inigo about all the dossiers she and Lucien found—except one. Inigo hadn’t mentioned it, so she assumed that Lucien didn’t have time to tell him either, but she couldn’t bring herself to talk about it, let alone open or read it, which she knew was exactly what Inigo would tell her to do.

Lunara let out a small sigh. _Might as well tell him now, you’ll have to eventually_. “It wasn’t something that happened, it was—something I found,” she said, keeping her eyes fixed anywhere but on him. He glanced at her, irritated that even after everything, she still kept things to herself, but he pushed it away and nodded thoughtfully.

“What did you find, my friend?” he asked, not sure what he expected her to say next.

“There was another dossier, in a locked box separate from where we found the others. It had my family name burned into the cover. I haven’t opened it, and yet somehow I know what I will find inside. Every time I think about it, I just want to murder every Altmer I see, Thalmor or not. The Thalmor exterminated my family, Inigo, and I can’t help but feel like they deserve no mercy from me, or anyone. They tortured Kaidan for gods only know how long, and that poor man they were keeping prisoner at the embassy…” her voice trailed off, and silence fell between them as the horses clopped along the road and swarms of gnats buzzed around their heads, the high-pitched whine of their movements souring Lunara’s mood further.

“I never wanted to be someone who did things out of anger or revenge. There’s enough of that in the world, and I always told myself I would be better than that, but the truth is, I’m not. I want every last Thalmor on Nirn slaughtered, and I want to be the one that takes Elenwen’s head. I only wish I had locked Elenwen inside her solar when I set it on fire. I hate that it’s all I can think about lately, and it consumes me so much I feel like nothing else matters. Where I used to feel compassion, there’s just this angry black ball of hate; and the worst part is, I haven’t even read the damn dossier,” she said, snorting. “I don’t know what it says, or if there are still members of my family other than me the Thalmor haven’t murdered yet. But if I feel this way now, what will happen when I do read it?”

“So you made Lucien go on without you so you could go back and burn down the embassy?” Inigo asked mildly. He wasn’t sure how he would feel when she answered, and for a moment he wished she wouldn’t. Lunara nodded, staring down at her hands and concentrating on the weight of the reins in them.

“I did,” she admitted, lifting her chin and gazing up the steepening road. _And it almost got him killed_. They were almost to Rorikstead now, and the sun had already started its descent toward the horizon. Inigo sniffed the air slightly as the breeze ruffled his fur.

“We should stop in Rorikstead for the night, my friend,” Inigo said, changing the subject, but understanding her unspoken thoughts. “There’s a snowstorm coming.”

Lunara glanced around them, confused. The day was still warm, even in the fading sunlight, and there no clouds floated above them in the sky. “Are you sure, Inigo?” Lunara raised an eyebrow at him. “Or do you just want to stop because you are afraid of the dark?” she teased as he glowered at her.

“I am not,” he said, growling at her softly as a smile played at the corners of his mouth. “And yes, I am sure. I can smell it; if we keep going we will find trouble.”

“Alright, alright. You win, we’ll stop in Rorikstead,” she laughed, nudging Allie to get in front of Artax as they started up the steep incline of the road. She worried her lip between her teeth, trying her best to not think about Lucien and Kaidan. Hopefully they had shelter for the night and were safe from whatever storm Inigo said was coming.

Darkness surrounded Lunara and Inigo as they walked from the stables around to the front of the inn after bedding down the horses and giving Allie the promised extra apples. Lunara glanced at the sky, but the stars were invisible behind the thick layer of clouds that rolled over the plains. The wind picked up, blowing her loosened hair about her face as she gazed down the road in Whiterun’s direction, thinking it odd that she and Inigo had seen no trace of Kaidan or Lucien after leaving Dragon Bridge, although she supposed it wasn’t completely impossible to expect. Kaidan was an escaped Thalmor prisoner after all and traveling alone; he would try to avoid the main roads as much as possible, although she half expected to see the carriage stopped here in Rorikstead for the evening. She’d seen on her map that the turnoff to Falkreath was between Rorikstead and Whiterun, and Lunara wondered if Lucien told the driver to turn there or go straight on to Falkreath, then shrugged it off. One way or the other, she’d find out tomorrow when they got home.

“Something on your mind, my friend?” Inigo asked as they climbed the steps to the inn door. Lunara shrugged, hoping that would be enough of an answer. Inigo nodded, pushing open the door and waving Lunara inside. They sat down at a table in the corner of the main room, and Lunara sat in the chair in the corner, her back pressed against the inn walls. She snorted, realizing she’d done the same thing Kaidan always did without a single conscious thought of her own, which left her both wistful and incredibly irritated.

Inigo watched her face change as she realized what she’d done, amusement gleaming in his orange eyes. He said nothing, leaning back in his chair as a young man with ruddy hair done in braids approached their table. Lunara didn’t acknowledge him, lost as she was in the war happening between her heart and mind. Inigo nodded in greeting, and the young man hesitated, looking thoughtful.

“Good evening,” he said, clearing his throat. “Welcome to the Frostfruit Inn, my name is Erik. Can I get you some ale or mead?”

“I’ll take some Firebrand Wine if you have it,” Lunara said absently, her mind still clearly elsewhere. Erik glanced at Inigo, licking his dry lips. Inigo shook his head slightly and made a slicing motion across his neck.

“Nice to meet you, Erik. My friend and I will take whatever the evening meal is and two bottles of mead,” Inigo said, holding out a small coin purse. Erik nodded, scurrying away to fetch the requested items, and Inigo turned to Lunara.

“You didn’t even wait to see if they had any wine,” Lunara pouted, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest. Inigo mimicked her position, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“My friend, the last thing you need right now is more wine clouding your judgment. You might end up doing something you regret tomorrow,” he warned.

“But Inigo,” she whined, her full bottom lip sticking out in a pout, “that’s why I have you. You’ll keep me from doing anything completely boneheaded.” Lunara was teasing him and he knew it, but her words irritated him slightly. All he ever seemed to do was keep her on just this side of trouble and Kaidan from killing people who may—or may not—deserve it, depending on what kind of mood he was in that day, and Inigo found the job tiresome sometimes. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Lunara, but he wondered how fast she would self-destruct as her self-made family came apart at its raggedly stitched seams. She seemed to hold it together fine right now, but she also had something else important to focus on. What happened when she didn’t have that anymore?

“My friend,” Inigo said, as Erik returned with their items, setting down two bowls of goat stew and two bottles of mead. For the first time since they arrived, Lunara looked at Erik, flashing him a quick smile, his cheeks turning scarlet with embarrassment at her attention. Inigo looked away so Erik wouldn’t see him smiling as Lunara concentrated on her bowl, dismissing the young man.

“What is it, Inigo?” Lunara said, pushing the stew around the bowl with her spoon. Inigo frowned, watching her. He hadn’t seen her eat anything all day, and when she thought he wasn’t looking, Inigo saw her retching into the bucket next to the bed before they left the Winking Skeever, then again in the patch of mountain flowers next to the Solitude Stables.

“Are you all right?” he asked again, picking up his bowl of stew and slurping noisily, the spoon next to it forgotten. Lunara turned a shade of pale green, then jumped up from the table and bolted out the front door of the inn, almost colliding head on with Erik, who watched after her in confusion, glancing at Inigo, then shrugged and went about his duties.

Lunara leaned over, heaving and retching as the knobby wood of the railing pressed painfully into her hips. Since she’d eaten nothing since the night before, there was nothing for her stomach to purge but spit and bile. Lunara shuddered as she finished, straightening and wiping her mouth with her hand, then stumbling backward to fall onto the bench against the wall. She leaned against the wall, the wood weakly radiating the rest of the sun’s warmth from the day as closed her eyes, taking deep cleansing breaths of the frosty night air.

The inn door opened, the warm glow of the fire inside bathing the square outline of the doorway in light. Lunara rolled her head to the side weakly to see Inigo standing out there, frowning at her. “You are not alright my friend. What is wrong with you?” He sat beside her on the bench, checking her for fever, but finding only the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead.

“I don’t know, Inigo. This started when Lucien and I got to Solitude, right before the reception. I thought it was nerves and it would go away, but it hasn’t,” she said, closing her eyes and swallowing hard, as though talking about it would bring on another round.

“Have you tried a cure disease potion?” Inigo asked.

Lunara shook her head. “I didn’t have time to make any more before we left for Solitude,” she said, taking a deep breath through her nose.

“What about your healing spell?” he asked, brows furrowing with concern. She opened one eye to look at him, then closed it again.

“Tried that this morning, it helped my hangover headache, but not whatever this stomach thing is,” she said, pushing herself off the bench. “I’ll go see Danica tomorrow before we leave again for Riften. Maybe she can help.” Lunara held her hand out to Inigo and he took it, standing up beside her. “Let’s go inside, I’m freezing out here.”

Inigo followed her inside, his mind turning over possibilities of what could be wrong with his friend, but her only symptoms seemed to be nausea and a nasty attitude, both of which could be due to the stress of the last several days. He shrugged it off as he sat down next to her at the table and saw her take a tiny bite of the now cold stew. Erik walked up to the table again, and this time Lunara didn’t ignore him.

“Hi Erik, I’m sorry I almost knocked you over. I wasn’t feeling well, and I needed some air,” she said, giving him a slight smile. His face split into a grin and Inigo couldn’t remember ever seeing anyone with a smile that big in all his travels.

“That’s quite alright, miss—” he said.

“Lunara,” she said pleasantly, holding out a fat coin purse to him. “Can I rent two rooms for the night?”

Erik blushed, but kept smiling. “I must check with my father, Mralki, he’s the innkeeper, but I think there may only be a single room available tonight though.” He paused, trying to gather the courage to ask the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen for a favor. “Um, do you mind if I ask you something?”

“As long as it’s not asking if I’m married or if I want to be, go ahead,” Lunara replied, rolling her eyes. Inigo snorted as Erik blushed deeper, then seeing the young man’s hesitation, patted his arm encouragingly.

“No, no, it’s not that,” he said, shuffling his feet. One hand ran over his braided hair, resting on the back of his neck as he cast a furtive glance toward the bar where Mralki stood, cleaning the top with a thin linen rag. “It’s just that well—you look like you’ve seen your share of adventure. I was wondering if you might help me with something.”

Lunara’s eyes narrowed. The last thing she needed right now was to go on someone’s fetching quest because they were too afraid to leave their comfort zone, but were perfectly alright with her and her friends dying. “What do you need?” she said, making a face, and Inigo gave her a small kick under the table as she shot him a sideways glare.

Erik hesitated, sensing Lunara’s reluctance, but Inigo smiled at him warmly and he took a deep breath, strengthening his resolve. “I want to be an adventurer, but father says he needs me here to work the farm. He says even if that wasn’t the case, we can’t afford any decent armor. I was wondering if you could talk to him, maybe get him to change his mind?”

Lunara rolled her eyes, getting another kick from Inigo, but she couldn’t help it. “I’m not saying I won’t talk to your father, Erik, but before I do, I have a question for you.” Inigo tilted his head, unsure of where she was going with this.

“Anything!” Erik replied with barely constrained excitement at Lunara not outright refusing his request.

“Have you ever seen a dragon?” Lunara asked, smirking at him. “I mean, up close?”

“A dragon?” Erik squeaked, swallowing hard and shaking his head. “N-No, I can’t say I have.” Erik’s voice shook slightly, and Inigo took a long drink from his mead bottle to hide his own smirk.

“My friend and I have. They’re hard to kill, and one wrong move and you’re dead. Your father is just trying to protect you. Running headfirst into danger isn’t always brave, sometimes it’s just reckless and more often than not, will get you or someone you care about killed. So if you still want me to talk to your father, make me a promise first,” Lunara said, her gray eyes boring into Erik’s as he swallowed again.

“What?” he squeaked again.

“If I convince him to let you do this, you don’t go out adventuring alone. Always have someone you trust to watch your back,” she replied, thinking of what Vilkas told her about his shield-siblings. Inigo’s eyes widened in understanding, and he nodded emphatically to reinforce her point.

Erik’s face fell at her words, and he shook his head. “I can’t promise that, because I don’t know any other adventurers, and I wouldn’t think being a hired mercenary would actually build a lot of trust, you know?”

Lunara nodded, rubbing her chin. “Have you ever heard of the Companions?”

“Oh yes!” he said, eyes gleaming. “They come in here sometimes during their travels, and they’re always telling stories of their adventures. Those stories are what made me want to be an adventurer.”

“Interesting,” she said, smiling. “I’m not sure, but I think they’re always accepting new members if you can prove yourself.” Erik’s smile faltered at that, and she patted his arm in consolation. “Tell you what, I’ll go have a talk with your dad, and if he agrees to let you be an adventurer, you can come with us to Whiterun and we can see about getting you some new armor. How about that?”

“You would? Are you a Companion?” Erik breathed, his brows raised high in awe.

“Oh, Divines no, but I have a few friends there. I’m sure they’d let you join, but you’d have to work hard to prove yourself,” Lunara said, and Erik nodded so hard Lunara thought his teeth might rattle out of his head. “Alright, let me see what I can do.”

Erik left their table to go sweep the floor after pointing out their room for the night. Inigo eyed Lunara quizzically, and she shrugged, standing up and going to the bar. “Hello, you’re Mralki, right? I wanted to talk to you about your son, Erik.”

Mralki looked up from the bar, eyes wide and filled with fear and darting around the room to find Erik. “My son? Is he in trouble?”

“No, nothing like that,” Lunara said, shaking her head. “I just wanted to give you some friendly advice; you should let your son choose the life he wants, or he’ll grow to resent you.”

“Do you have children?” Mralki asked.

“No, not yet,” Lunara answered honestly. “But I understand the importance of family.”

“Then you understand I would do everything within my power to keep him safe,” Mralki said, wiping down the bar again.

“More than you know.”

“Erik doesn’t understand how dangerous this world is, and besides even if I let him go, I can’t afford to get him properly fitted for armor,” Mralki said, casting a sad glance toward Erik, who was clearing used dishes from a table.

Struck with an idea, Lunara smiled. “Well, you know—the blacksmith in Whiterun is a personal friend of mine and she can make any armor I design. I’d smith his armor myself, but I have urgent business that I need to attend to in Riften. I would trust her to do the job properly, and it wouldn’t cost you anything. If you agree, he can ride with us to Whiterun tomorrow and stay at my house while his armor is being made. What do you say?”

“You’d do all this—for my son? Why?” Mralki asked, his eyes misted with tears.

“Because,” Lunara replied, laying a hand on his arm and casting a glance over her shoulder at Erik, “Life in Skyrim is too hard and too short to do anything other than what makes you happy, and being a farmer isn’t what will make Erik happy.”

Mralki nodded, rubbing his hands down his face in agreement. “Who are you anyway?”

“My name is Lunara,” she said, and Mralki’s eyes went wide. Lunara smiled, wondering what stories he’d been told.

“You’re—you’re the Dragonborn!” Mralki breathed, trying to keep his voice down to not attract everyone’s attention. Lunara nodded, immensely glad he didn’t know her as the wandering singer.

“That’s me. I’m also Thane of Whiterun Hold,” she replied, sliding off the barstool and giving him a small curtsy, “at your service.” Mralki’s mouth gaped open and Lunara winked at him, turning and walking back to their table.

Inigo gave Lunara a questioning look as she sat down and she stared at him blankly. “What?” she said, looking innocent.

“What did we agree to, my friend?” Inigo asked.

“Nothing too difficult,” she said, and Inigo gave her a dubious look. “Really! We just have to take him to Whiterun with us tomorrow and I’m going to sketch an armor design for Adrianne to smith for him, and he’ll stay in Breezehome until it’s ready. Knowing Adrianne, it should take a week, two at the longest.”

Inigo chuckled, suddenly understanding why Kaidan was always in a terrible mood when they went on adventures. Lunara made it her mission to collect strays—children, pets, adults, didn’t matter. He covered his face with his hand, then scratched his chin. “And then what? Is he coming with us? To fight dragons?”

Lunara rolled her eyes. “Shor’s balls, you sound just like Kaidan. Of course I’m not going to take him to fight dragons, he’ll get himself killed. But I think I might introduce him to Kodlak, let them test him and see if he’s worthy of the Companions.”

“What if he isn’t?” Inigo asked, glancing over to the bar where Erik stood, head bent as he spoke to his father.

“I don’t know, Inigo,” she snapped. “He’ll be a grown man with a brand new set of armor, if the Companions won’t take him, he’ll just have to figure out his next move on his own. I can’t be the savior of every individual person in Skyrim!”

“No, but you are the savior of Skyrim itself, and you can use all the help you can get in that regard,” Inigo pointed out mildly. “And since we’re down two people now—”

“That is not my fault!” Lunara grumbled. “Lucien left because of Kaidan, Kaidan left—” she stopped, realizing what she was about to say.

“Kaidan left because you told him to?” Inigo offered. Lunara frowned at him, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as they turned a deep shade of scarlet. “Look, I’m not saying it’s your fault. I’m just saying you can’t have too many allies in this world. You gave Lucien a chance in the beginning.”

“Yeah, and look where that got us, Inigo! Have you not been paying attention? He’s not here now, and neither is Kaidan, and it’s because they were both in love with me. Lucien’s gone because I don’t love him and Kaidan’s gone because I do. I can’t take the risk of that happening again.” Angry tears welled in her eyes as she spoke, and Inigo’s gaze softened as he reached across the table and took her hand in his.

“My friend, having people around that love you is not an awful thing. Many people don’t have enough of that in their lives,” Inigo said, patting her hand.

“It is a terrible thing, because it hurts more than being tossed into the fire of Oblivion when they’re gone, no matter what the reason. Lucien was like my brother—just like you, and he left because the man I fell in love with was a jealous ass who I had to send away. Oh yeah, Inigo. Family’s great,” Lunara said, standing up and slamming her chair into the table before stomping off into their room. Everyone in the common room turned to see about the noise, and Inigo sighed, waving at them awkwardly as Lunara slammed the door behind her.

Lunara dumped out her satchel across the bed, scooping up her journal and quills to sketch out Erik’s armor. Her stomach roiled again, and she took a deep breath, choking back the bile that flooded her throat. Leaning against the headboard, Lunara balanced the journal on her knees as she turned it this way and that, drawing rough sketches, her brows furrowed in concentration.

She didn’t look up when Inigo entered, and he busied himself with laying out his bedroll and getting ready for bed. Inigo sat down on the bedroll to watch her draw, and the quill scratching on the rough paper of Lunara’s journal was the only sound, but it was grating on Inigo’s nerves. He watched the light of the candle cast one side of her face in shadow, and the side that was lit almost glowed in the golden light. It amused Inigo when Kaidan first referred to Lunara as a goddess, but in times like these, it made sense.

Inigo cleared his throat, but Lunara was so focused on sketching she didn’t acknowledge him. He did it again, louder this time, and she cocked an eyebrow, but still didn’t look up. “Good night, Inigo,” she said simply, dipping the quill in her ink bottle. Inigo sighed, turning away from her on his bedroll and covering himself with a spare fur from the bed.

Inigo didn’t know what to say to help Lunara feel better, and the longer she went without talking to him, the more he worried for her. She wasn’t coping with anything right now, as focused as she was on getting to Riften and finding Esbern, as though finding him would solve all of her problems. Inigo thought Lunara knew deep down it wouldn’t, and he wondered if that was why she’d agreed to escort Erik to Whiterun. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he dozed for a while, waking with a start to the darkened room and the sounds of soft sobbing coming from the bed.

Inigo laid awake, listening to Lunara cry, uncertain what to do for her since Kaidan had always been there to calm her when she cried. Moving silently, Inigo got up from his bedroll and laid down beside her on the bed, stroking her hair softly. Lunara stiffened, then relaxed and turned to face him, laying her head on his chest and laying her arm over him. “Thank you,” she whispered, sniffing as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. He nodded in answer, pulling her close into a hug, and they laid together like that until her sniffling stopped and she fell asleep.

Inigo stayed awake, unable to sleep as he played the events of the last two days over in his mind, from Kaidan racing toward Solitude to save the people he cared about from danger—real or perceived, to Lunara sending him away after Lucien, and everything in between. From his perspective, everything about the last two days was wrong, and it was probably wrong well before then, and there was nothing that could be done about it now. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep, but it wouldn't come, so he resigned himself to stare at the ceiling until dawn.

~~~~~

Lucien leaned back against the broken wagon wheel, trying not to scream as the arrow lodged in his leg grated against bone. Blood poured from the wound and he shivered violently, wishing for the thousandth time he’d told the driver to wait out the night in Rorikstead as snow fell in a thick,wet blanket around him. The smell of burning wood and flesh hung thick in the air, and he heard voices in the darkness moving closer. Lucien made his body go limp, closing his eyes and trying to take shallow breaths, hoping the arrow in his leg would help convince the bandits who’d attacked the carriage he was already dead.

Rough hands groped at him, feeling for a heartbeat, then a rough voice called out, “this one’s alive!” Panic gripped Lucien’s chest and before he realized it, he’d unsheathed his dagger and jammed it through the bandit’s jaw, just beneath his chin. The bandit groped at Lucien’s clothing as he fell backward, his fingers wrapping around the silver chain of the gifted necklace he wore and ripping it from his neck.

Lucien gave a muffled cry, then clamped his mouth shut and listened. The bandits were talking among themselves, but they didn’t know where Lucien was yet. The snow was falling so thick and there was no visibility in the dark, so Lucien held his breath and hoped they would just loot what was left of the carriage and leave. He was almost certain he would either freeze or die from blood loss, possibly both, but he’d rather die that way than be kidnapped by bandits and ransomed to his parents piece by piece.

The voices died down, and Lucien strained to hear what they were saying, but the wind had shifted, carrying the sound away. The crackle of a torch came from above, then the bed of the carriage he currently leaned against erupted in flames. Cursing, Lucien rolled away from the fire, pulling himself through the snow sideways. Each movement of his injured leg sent white-hot jolts of pain through the rest of his body, but he gritted his teeth and pulled himself toward a low tree not too far from the wreckage, although he knew it wouldn’t matter since he was leaving a trail like a snail in the snow.

He rolled under the tree, leaning heavily on the trunk and grasping the arrow shaft with one hand, he yanked as hard as he could. His head swam and the edges of his vision went black as he tried not to scream in agony and he decided to definitely not do that again. He unsheathed his remaining dagger, and groaning with the effort, grasped the arrow shaft again, then cut the arrow off next to his skin. Lucien tried not to scream as the arrow moved in his leg, taking deep breaths and blowing them out like a bellows trying to coax a forge fire to life.

The bandits threw more debris from the wreckage onto the carriage, building it up into a huge bonfire. As they circled the wagon, one of them spotted the bandit Lucien killed, his dagger still stuck in his jaw like an ornamental whisker. Lucien cursed himself for not getting it back, but it was too late now; they would discover him within moments. The snow was still falling fast and heavy, but not fast enough to cover his trail.

Lucien rolled to the side, and using the tree as a makeshift crutch, pulled himself to his feet. He couldn’t put any weight on his leg, but even the miniscule steps he took felt like he was running compared to dragging himself along the ground. He wasn’t quick enough though, and six bandits quickly surrounded him.

“Well, isn’t he a pretty one?” one said, his face an inch from Lucien’s nose. His hot breath smelled of onions and rancid ale, and Lucien held his breath to keep from retching.

“Ooh, he is! Chief’s gonna like this one! He’ll fetch a pretty coin!” said another. The others nodded in agreement, and they threw a burlap bag over Lucien’s head as they bound his hands with a leather strip. He said a quick prayer to the Divines for Lunara, Inigo, and even Kaidan’s safety as something heavy struck him in the back of the head and everything went dark.

Lucien woke a few hours later face down on the floor of a cell, and with no idea where he was and Lunara thinking he’d gone home to Cyrodiil, no one would notice he was missing for a very long time. If he couldn’t find some way to escape, he might as well be dead already. He rolled onto his back, his head and stomach reeling as he choked down the bile that tried to escape his stomach. The wound on his leg was still bleeding, and he wondered if he’d bleed to death before the bandits came to kill him. He examined what he could of the wound through his blurred vision, and there were angry red streaks running in all directions from the wound. Poison or infection? Lucien had no idea; all he knew is that he was shivering at the same time beads of sweat popped out along the ridge of his brow, and each heartbeat throbbed in his leg like someone was hitting it with a forge hammer.

Lucien leaned against the cell wall, forcing himself to stay awake. He’d seen Lunara heal them enough times, he knew he had to get the arrow out before he might have a chance with his healing spell. The problem was he didn’t have any health restoration potions to keep himself from bleeding out before he finished casting the spell. Why had he left the way he had? If he’d stayed, he wouldn’t be in this mess. No, I’d just be Kaidan’s punching bag. There was no help for it now, he’d just have to survive, and he’d start by getting this arrow out of his leg.

He took a deep breath, pressing down on the sides of the arrow wound with his fingers, exposing the cut end of the shaft. He grabbed it with the thumb and forefinger of his other hand, trying to pull it free. He screeched in agony and let it go, leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closed and panting for breath. His scream sent the bandits scrambling and he could hear them scuffling around like rats above him, then one appeared in front of the cell door, huffed at him and walked away. Lucien tried again to move the arrow, blacking out from the intensity of the pain as he fell over sideways and crashed into the floor.

~~~~~

Kaidan knelt in the snowbank with his bow drawn, watching the rabbit hop about in search of grass. Just as he was about to let the arrow fly, the wind shifted and the smell of charred flesh and burning wood filled his nose. It was faint and some distance away from him, and he wondered for a moment if he should check it out. It’s what Lunara would do, but he wasn’t her, a fact he had reminded himself of multiple times since she’d sent him away.

He looked up, scanning the horizon for any signs of where the smell might have come from, but saw nothing unusual. He shrugged, turning his attention back to the rabbit who disappeared into a hole in the ground. “Shit,” he muttered, putting the arrow back into the quiver strapped to his back. He stood up, dusting snow from his knees, and picked his way gingerly through the deep snow toward the direction the smell came from.

He topped a hill overlooking a shallow valley, finding the burned remains of a carriage. “What in Oblivion happened here?” he said to himself as he made his way down the hill to examine the wreckage. The fire had burned to embers, still smoking in some places as he surveyed the damage. He knelt next to the charred body of the carriage driver, the arrow that killed him still sticking out of his neck. Although he wasn’t a religious man, he said a quick prayer to the Divines for the man’s soul.

Kaidan checked the horses next, but someone had cut their throats and left them for the wolves and saber cats, and he was suddenly glad Lunara wasn’t here. He shook his head in dismay, moving to the other side of the carriage where the still smoldering remains of the Haafingar Hold flag hung from its side. A dead bandit lay on their side near the broken wagon wheel, and Kaidan used the toe of his boot to nudge the body onto his back, instantly recognizing the emerald-hilted dagger stuck in the bandit’s jaw.

Kaidan jerked it free, wiping it on the dead guy’s clothes. The bandit’s hand fell limply beside his body, fingers curled slightly, and the glint of something shiny in the dead guy’s palm drew Kaidan’s attention. He pulled it free of the bandit’s hand, the emerald dragon pendant twisting about on the end of the chain as Kaidan held it up. _Lucien_. Unconsciously, Kaidan’s hand felt for the identical ruby necklace Lunara gave him, and finding it still safely in place, breathed a sigh of relief and then clasped Lucien’s necklace around his own neck for safekeeping.

He jerked the sheathed dagger belt free from the dead bandit’s body, discarding the steel dagger as though it were simple household trash, then buckled the sheath around his waist and shoved Lucien's dagger into it. He never carried a dagger, and the weight felt strange at his hip, but he didn’t want to leave it behind should he find Lucien alive. And if he wasn’t—Kaidan shuddered, he couldn’t afford to think like that right now; he had to find Lucien first.

Kaidan searched the area around the body, looking for anything that might be useful in tracking Lucien. The heavy snow had filled in most of the tracks, except for the area right around the wreckage where the heat of the fire was the most concentrated. If Inigo was there, he’d know exactly which way to go, and Kaidan realized that he’d gotten lazy since traveling with Inigo and Lunara, relying more and more on Inigo’s sense of smell and Lunara’s shouts than his own skill.

As he searched, he turned the events of the last several days over in his mind, trying to pinpoint the exact moment where he completely lost his mind. He’d settled on the first being when Lunara told him she was going through with the horrendous idea to show her face at the Thalmor Embassy, and the second was the patron in the Winking Skeever implying the love of his life was a drunken whore. Those were the two that stood out the most to him, but he knew there were probably many, many others in between.

His rambling thoughts skidded to an abrupt halt when he spotted the streaks of blood where Lucien had pulled himself toward the tree. Kaidan followed them, stepping lightly and brushing away the top layer of snow to reveal the crimson-stained layer beneath. “Shit,” he muttered again as he reached the tree and saw where a small pool of blood had soaked into the ground where Lucien stopped. At that rate, he would surely bleed to death before anyone realized he was missing.

The blood trail switched from streaks to drops, stopping completely a few feet away from the tree. Kaidan studied the snow-covered landscape, and after a few tries, he could make out the indentations of footprints covered by the fresh snow. He drew his bow and followed them, twisting and turning about until he reached the nearly hidden entrance of a cave built into a small hill on the plains. It was a cold, cloudy day, but Kaidan could see Dragonsreach looming high over the plains from where he stood, it’s dark wooden spires matching the gloomy aesthetic of the day. Lucien’s kidnappers hadn’t taken him far, but with everyone assuming he’d left Skyrim, no one would look for him, or Kaidan for that matter, for some time. If he had a fast horse, he might get to Whiterun and bring back help, but on foot it would take too long and Lucien could die before he got back.

He sighed, readying his bow. Going in alone was a risk he would have to take, because it was his fault Lucien was in this mess. He took a deep breath, and crouching low, entered the cave, clearing the first and second rooms easily enough. The further he went, the more his uneasiness grew with each darkened corner he passed, and he thought he could feel eyes on his back, but shrugged it off as the oddness of hunting alone after months of having someone else watch his back while exploring.

Kaidan paused at the entrance to the next room, counting the men moving about. There were eight he could see, and no telling how many he couldn’t, and he was busy trying to decide how to take them out without dying when he heard footsteps behind him. “Shit,” he muttered, turning in time to get clubbed by a bandit who’d been following him. Kaidan crumpled to the ground, and the bandit yelled out to the others, who came running. Like a school of slaughterfish, they stripped him of his weapons and armor, tossing him into the cell next to Lucien to await Chief’s decision.

Lucien opened his eyes as the cell door opened, the grating metal setting his teeth on edge as he struggled to sit up, his eyes widening when two orcs tossed an unconscious Kaidan onto the floor next to him. Lucien leaned his head against the wall, breathing heavily with the effort of movement. What in Oblivion was Kaidan doing here, anyway? Surely Lunara hadn’t sent him alone?


	80. Careful What You Wish For

Kaidan groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position and rubbing the back of his head where the bandit clubbed him. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw Lucien sitting there alive, if only barely so. He was deathly pale, sweating, and lapsing in and out of consciousness. Kaidan moved across the narrow space, laying him flat on the stone floor and examining his wounds, finding the infected arrow wound on his thigh and cursing under his breath. The wound was open, but only bleeding when Lucien moved. Kaidan stripped off his tunic, tearing it into shreds and using it to tie a makeshift bandage around the wound. Lucien cried out when Kaidan’s movement touched the arrow shaft in his leg.

“I’m so sorry,” Kaidan said, wincing as he finished tying off the bandage. There wasn’t much else he could do for him in their current state, but maybe it would slow the blood loss enough Lucien wouldn’t die. Lucien was unconscious again, a sheen of sweat covering his pale face, and Kaidan used the remains of his tunic to wipe his brow. There was shuffling outside and Kaidan moved to the cell door to get a better look. 

“Chief, we got two more. They should fetch a lot of coin in the market. One of them is a real pretty boy, and the other has odd color eyes. Customers like the exotic ones,” a voice said as a cacophony of voices all clamored for ‘Chief’s’ attention. Kaidan couldn’t make out anything from the cell, and he placed himself between the door and Lucien’s unconscious form as heavy footsteps approached. 

An Imperial man appeared on the other side of the door, sneering into the cell at Lucien’s body, then at Kaidan, who stood shirtless, arms crossed and glaring at him. Chief took one look at Kaidan’s face and turned to his second in command. “Where is the woman?”

“Uh—what woman, boss?” the little man replied.

“These two, they always travel with a woman and a blue Khajiit. Where is she?” Chief growled. 

“They were both alone when we found them, boss. I swear,” the man replied, shrinking back as though Chief hit him. Kaidan watched this exchange with interest, ignoring the splitting pain at the back of his skull. 

“No matter,” Chief replied, “send her a ransom note, she’ll come for them.” From the dim corner of the cell, Lucien made a noise somewhere between a snort and a cough, and Kaidan chuckled. 

“Well, I hate to tell you this _Chief_ ,” Kaidan said, “she’ll probably tell you to go get fucked and to kill us both. He left her, and she sent me away. She doesn’t care what happens to us right now.”

“Is that so?” Chief snorted, “I doubt that very much. Besides, I have a personal vendetta that I need to settle with that little wench. She murdered my brother at Knifepoint Ridge, and she will pay for that with her life—or yours.”

“Well, if she comes for us, which I doubt, she’ll kill you last, and she’ll do it slowly—just like she did your brother,” Kaidan growled, stepping closer to the cell door. “I took his head as an act of mercy after she poisoned him, then carved him up and left him to suffer a slow, agonizing death all alone in that cave.”

“You’re—you’re lying,” Chief said, swallowing hard as a feral grin spread across Kaidan’s face. 

“Am I?” Kaidan’s crimson eyes bored into the other man’s, forcing him to look away first. Chief huffed with indignation, then turned to walk away as Kaidan called out to him again. “By the way,” Kaidan said, keeping his tone casual, “she won’t give a damn about me, but if he’s dead by the time she gets to him, not only will she torture you, but she won’t let you die. She’s a very skilled healer, so she’ll just keep you alive to use as dragon bait. Good luck with your vendetta, though.” 

Chief paused, not turning around, and Kaidan grinned at the visible shudder that went through the other man’s body before he straightened his shoulders and walked away. Lucien cracked one eye open as Kaidan sat down heavily, sighing and leaning back against the wall. His head still hurt, but he was in much better shape than Lucien. 

“Are you really here?” Lucien asked, closing his eye again, “or did I just imagine all that?”

“You didn’t imagine it,” Kaidan said in a gloomy voice.

“Why?” Lucien said, grunting as he tried to sit up. Kaidan held out his hand to help him up, and Lucien eyed him warily before taking it and letting Kaidan pull him into an upright position next to him.

“Why what?” Kaidan said, leaning his head back against the wall and resting his forearms on his knees.

“Why are you here?” Lucien said irritably. “Did she send you after me?” 

Kaidan didn’t answer, and Lucien dropped his chin to his chest. “Unbelievable. So, you’re here to what, apologize before we die? Or was this supposed to be a rescue?” he said, but he was so weak, his words didn’t carry quite the venom he’d intended, though Kaidan understood it regardless.

“Lucien, I know I’ve been an ass to you from the beginning and there’s no excuse for it,” he said. 

“I see,” Lucien said, not lifting his head. “You think you can show up here because Lunara told you to and I will forgive everything? That’s not how it works, Kaidan.”

“I know that,” Kaidan snapped, then took a deep breath. “I know you won’t believe this, but after you left, Lunara told me to leave and not come back, right after she told me exactly what she thought of me. The only way she’ll forgive me is if I make things right with you, but that’s not the only reason I’m here. Since I left Solitude, I’ve had some time to think, and Lunara was right to leave me in Kynesgrove the way she did, but I was so angry with her for doing it, I didn’t bother to understand why.”

“Let me guess, you’ve had an epiphany,” Lucien said, not bothering to restrain the sarcasm in his voice. 

“Aye, something like that,” Kaidan snorted. The sound of glass on stone caught his attention, and he turned toward the cell door to see two vials rolling between the bars. He didn’t know who’d sent them, or why, and it didn’t matter. Maybe it would be enough to keep Lucien alive until Lunara came for him. He grabbed them, kneeling in front of Lucien as he popped the corks with his thumbs. “Here, drink this,” he said, holding one out to him, but Lucien had fallen unconscious again, and holding the vials carefully to not spill them, Kaidan laid him flat on the stone floor, then poured the vials down Lucien’s throat. 

Kaidan sat back against the wall, closing his eyes to sleep for a while. There wasn’t much else he could do now except worry. He heard, rather than saw, a slight movement in the dark corner outside the cell door. “Who’s there?” he said, peering out into the dimness. 

“Me,” whispered a small voice. “Do you remember me?” Another movement, then a young woman’s face appeared in front of the cell. 

Kaidan couldn’t hide his look of surprise. “Aye, I do. You were at Knifepoint Ridge. The woman I traveled with, she healed you and you left her alone in that cave. What are you doing here?”

“They captured me on my way to the temple in Solitude. Chief tortured me until I told him what I knew about what happened at Knifepoint Ridge,” she said, wrapping her hands around the bars. “I didn’t know he planned to lure her here to murder her.”

“Why else did you think he was torturing you? For the fun of it?” Kaidan snapped, rubbing his forehead with fingers. 

“You’d be surprised at the reasons people do the things they do,” the girl muttered. There was a shuffle above them, and the girl vanished from the doorway, and Kaidan wondered for a moment if she’d been there at all.

~~~~~~

Lunara left Erik and her sketches with Adrianne to get started on his armor while she and Inigo went to talk to Lydia. Inigo had never seen Lunara move so slowly as she was walking from the forge to Breezehome. On the steps, Lunara hesitated, then took a deep breath and opened the door, only to have Lucia and Andes running for her, nearly knocking her backward down the steps. 

“Oh thank the Divines, you’re back!” Lydia said, her wide smile falling when she saw only Lunara and Inigo. “Oh no, what’s happened?”

Lunara gave Inigo a pleading look, but he shook his head and took the children by the hands. “Who wants sweetrolls?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as both children squealed with excitement. “Alright, let’s go see if Miss Hulda has any extras today.” He gave Lunara an encouraging smile, then disappeared out the door with the children.

Lydia sank into a chair. “Is Lucien alright? Is he alive?” she breathed.

Lunara sat beside her, unsure of where to begin. “He is alive—or; he was when he left Solitude,” she said. “I take it he hasn’t been here?”

Lydia shook her head in confusion. “I don’t understand. Why would he leave Solitude without you?”

“Yes, well, about that,” Lunara said, rubbing the back of her neck and then folding her hands in her lap. “He and Kaidan got into a fight and Lucien left.”

“Why would he leave? He and Kaidan fight all the time,” Lydia said.

Lunara closed her eyes, sighing. “No, they got into an actual fight and destroyed a room at the Winking Skeever I had to pay for.”

Lydia’s eyes went wide. “What?! Why would they do that?”

“Because Kaidan is a jealous ass and said things he shouldn’t. Lucien had enough, and he left because of it. Well that, and he’s angry with me too,” Lunara said, leaning forward with her hands on her knees, trying to decide how to tell Lydia what happened. 

Lunara took a deep breath, and stumbled through the story, from the time she and Lucien left Whiterun, until Lunara sent Kaidan away. She left nothing out, although she wished she did, now seeing the stricken look on Lydia’s face. 

“I-I have to go,” Lydia said, her lower lip quivering. “Thank you for telling me.” Lunara stared after her, speechless as she stood up and ran downstairs to her room. 

Inigo and the children returned, laughing at some silly joke Andes told them. Inigo stopped laughing when he saw Lunara’s face, looking down at the children and patting their heads. “Why don’t you two go outside while I talk to Lunara, alright?”

Andes glanced from Inigo to Lunara, uncertain, but before he could say anything, Lucia nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling her behind him out the door. Inigo sat down in the chair Lydia used, waiting for Lunara to speak. “I told her everything, Inigo, and she’s heartbroken. I am so mad at both of them right now. How dare they make me clean up their messes? What do I look like, their mother?” 

“No, my friend,” Inigo replied, “but—” 

A loud knock at the door cut him off, the rest of his sentence quickly forgotten. Lunara rolled her eyes and yanked it open to see a timid looking courier standing on the steps. “Are you Lunara?” 

“Yes,” she snapped, not bothering with niceties. The courier swallowed hard, holding out a sealed letter. 

“I’ve got a letter for you,” he said. Lunara thanked him, handing over a few coins and closing the door in his face. 

“What in Oblivion does Delphine want me to do now?” she mumbled, breaking the wax seal with her fingernail and opening the folded page to read it. She shrieked, dropping the paper and running to her alchemy workspace, opening and closing doors and drawers, dumping ingredients and empty and full vials into her satchel. Inigo watched her in confusion as he picked up the letter and read it himself. 

_Lunara,_

_We have your friends. If you wish to see them alive again, come alone to Redoran’s Retreat. Don’t delay too long, the blond one will die soon._

_A friend_

Inigo crumpled the paper and threw it across the floor. “What are you doing, my friend?” Inigo asked. 

“What in Oblivion does it look like, Inigo? I’m going to save them,” Lunara snapped, not looking at him.

“You can’t go, my friend. This is probably a trap,” Inigo hissed. 

Lunara stopped moving, staring at the ingredients in her hands. “It might be a trap, but I feel in my heart it isn’t. Kaidan and Lucien are in trouble, and they need me. I have to go. I have to at least try,” she said, resuming her frantic movements once more.

“Fine, but you aren’t going alone. Besides, even when he isn’t bleeding, Lucien can’t ride,” Inigo said, and Lunara’s mouth curved into a wry smile. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Inigo,” she said, heading for the basement stairs, practically running to the bottom and pounding on Lydia’s door. “Lydia, I need your help. You can refuse, but Lucien and Kaidan are in trouble and Inigo and I are going to rescue them. Do you want to help?” 

The lock clicked, and Lydia pulled open the door. “What kind of trouble?”

“Some asshole captured them and is trying to ransom my life for theirs,” Lunara said flatly. 

“Surely you’re not—” Lydia said, tilting her head.

“Of course not! But I am getting them out of there. Are you coming?” Lunara replied, starting up the stairs. Lydia followed and the three of them threw on their cloaks, then ran out the front door and down the road. 

“Hey guys, where are you off to?” Erik called to them as they passed the forge. Lunara stopped, struck with an idea. 

“We’re going to find our friends who got themselves in trouble. You want to come along?” Lunara asked as Inigo gave her a look suggesting she’d gone insane. Erik’s eyes lit up, and he nodded, then stopped, remembering he didn’t have any armor. 

“My friend, he doesn’t have any armor and we’re going to fight bandits, he’ll be killed,” Inigo said. Lunara nodded, summoning their chest. Erik took a step backward when it appeared, but seeing that no one else seemed bothered, he relaxed. 

“I haven’t sold any of the stuff I st— _took_ from the embassy. It’s Elven armor, but I think it uses some kind of magic to mold itself to the wearer. Here,” Lunara picked up the armor, holding it out to Erik. He shook his head, backing away. 

“Sorry, I won’t be caught dead wearing Elven armor,” Erik said. 

“You’re right, you won’t. But we’re wasting time, so either you wear this or you stay here. Come on, don’t tell me you’re one of those Nords?” she said, rolling her eyes at him. “You said you wanted to be an adventurer, well—here’s your first adventure,” Erik shook his head at her challenge, reaching for the armor. Lunara grinned, then she and Adrianne helped him into it. The magic wasn’t quite what Lunara thought, and the armor didn’t fit him perfectly, but he would be safe enough. Erik caught the matching boots and gauntlets she tossed at him, putting those on without help. 

“Now, for a weapon. Can you swing a sword?” Lunara asked. 

Erik shook his head. “I’m better with an axe.”

“Alright, axe it is. Adrianne, do you have any battle axes in stock?” Adrianne nodded, disappearing into her shop and returning with two gleaming steel axes. Lunara held out a coin purse, but Adrianne shook her head. 

“Let me into that material chest when you get back and we’re even,” she said.

Lunara nodded, grinning. “You’re the best, Adrianne.”

“I know,” she replied. “Now, go save your friends.” Lunara nodded, banishing the chest and running out the gate, the rest of the group following close behind.

When they got to the stables, Lunara rubbed Allie’s neck in apology as she fed her a few apples. “I’m so sorry girl,” she murmured, climbing up into the saddle, “it seems like you just can’t get any rest. I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow. Let’s go!” 

The deep snow on the road hindered their progress as they made their way toward the Western Watchtower. Lunara growled in frustration, pulling her cloak tighter around her as the icy wind stung her cheeks. She glanced at Erik, grateful that he at least had his own horse. “Erik,” she said. Erik’s attention snapped immediately to her, waiting for her to make a request. “There are a few— ‘rules’ so to speak, of traveling with me.”

“Oh?” He glanced nervously at Inigo, who only shrugged, although he knew what Lunara was going to say. “Are the rules the same for everyone, or just me?” 

Lunara’s mouth curved into a half smile under her hood. “They’re the same for everyone, assuming you don’t want to die,” she said mildly, and he swallowed hard, unsure of what she meant. “The primary rule is, when I tell you to get behind me, do it without question. If you don’t, you’ll end up hurt or dead, and I don’t want either. The other rules I make up as I go, and you are free to challenge them, but that one is absolute.” She grinned at him, amusement gleaming in her eyes at the look of utter confusion on his face.

“Why is that one absolute? Are you some kind of destruction mage or something?” Erik asked, eyeing her dubiously.

“Or something,” Lunara replied, nudging Allie off the road and across the plains in the direction her map said they should go, leaving a gaping Erik trailing behind her. Inigo grinned, winking at Erik, then nudged Artax to follow Allie and the four horses and their riders crossed the snowy plains in a single line, heads bent against the biting wind.

They hid the horses near a stream a short hike from the entrance to Redoran’s Retreat. As they approached, Inigo pointed out several archers positioned near the entrance, drawing his bow. Lydia did too, and together they took out the archers, thankfully alerting no one inside, and Lunara breathed a quick sigh of relief. “Let’s go,” she growled, unsheathing her daggers and moving toward the entrance. “But stay behind me.”

~~~~~

“Where is she?!” Chief bellowed to his second in command, gripping the bars of the cell door. “I sent the note this morning; she should have come for them by now. I want her head mounted on my wall, even if that means you idiots have to go to Whiterun and drag her here, do you understand me?” The shorter man nodded, nervously stammering excuses about the snow and something else Kaidan couldn’t hear.

Chief glared at Kaidan through the door as the short man whispered in his ear. Kaidan sat on the floor of the cell with his knees pulled up to his chest, his forearms resting on top of them. Lucien was still unconscious, but at least he was breathing; something that Kaidan hoped wouldn’t change. No matter what happened between them, he knew Lunara wouldn’t abandon either of them to die here, but especially not Lucien. Kaidan gave him a mild look, then stood and walked to the door of the cell, as Chief took a step backward.

Before Kaidan could say what he’d intended to, chaos erupted from upstairs. Kaidan’s face broke into a wide grin when he heard, “FUS! RO! DAH!” Then the sound of splintering wood and shattering glass, screams, footsteps, and the clashing of steel filled the air as Lunara and whoever she’d brought with her took on the many bandits upstairs. Kaidan tilted his head to the side, still grinning. “Well, _Chief_ , you got your wish. She’s come for us after all and from the sounds of it, you’re all going to die,” he paused, and let out a low chuckle at the look of horror on Chief’s face, then narrowed his eyes. “That’s right, asshole, you challenged the Dragonborn—and she’s coming for your head.”

Kaidan laughed maniacally as Chief drew his sword and ran toward the stone steps leading upstairs. Once he was out of sight, Kaidan plopped down next to Lucien to rouse him, but Lucien didn’t move. “Shit,” Kaidan muttered, lowering his head to try to block out the noise from upstairs, but it was almost impossible with Lunara’s shouts occasionally shaking the walls of the cave. Lucien was still breathing, but his breaths were slow and his heartbeat was just a faint flutter in Kaidan’s ear. “Come on, Lucien, hang on, she’s coming. Don’t give up now, you’re so close.” Kaidan shook Lucien’s shoulder roughly, and his head moved about like a ragdoll. His eyelids fluttered, giving Kaidan a glimmer of hope, but Lunara needed to get to him now.

“Lunara!” Kaidan bellowed from the door, “Lunara, get down here! Lucien is in bad shape!”

“Kaidan!” Lunara screamed, jamming her dagger in the bandit's thigh who tried to grab her from behind and and twisting it violently before jerking it free. “I’m coming!” She shouted, sending bandits crashing into walls as she ran down the steps, coming face to face with Chief. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, she sliced her daggers across his neck, cutting off his head and sending it rolling down the stairs and across the floor, and Lunara jerked his keyring free as his body fell, leaping over it and down the stairs, skidding to a stop next to the severed head in front of the cell.

Kaidan glanced up from Lucien and saw Lunara, a wild look in her gray eyes, and wisps of her ebony hair flying free about her blood spattered face. Blood covered the front of her body, and it dripped from the tips of the daggers she gripped in each hand, reminding him of the way she looked the first time he ever saw her. He was inside a prison cell then too, and he smiled grimly at the thought as she twisted the key in the lock and jerked the door open, pushing past him without acknowledgement to kneel beside Lucien.

An eerie stillness fell over the area as the battle upstairs ended, and a few moments later Inigo, Lydia and Erik appeared, carrying Kaidan and Lucien’s gear. Kaidan grabbed Lucien’s necklace from Inigo and clasped it around his neck, watching in awe as the enchantment started working. “Kaidan,” Lunara said, “are you injured?” He shook his head, and she nodded. “Good, you and Inigo carry Lucien upstairs. There’s a table and more light to work with.” 

Without complaint, the two men carried Lucien to the area Lunara had instructed, laying him gently on a massive stone table, a low moan escaping his lips. “That’s a good sign, right?” Kaidan asked. “He wasn’t even doing that earlier.”

Lunara frowned. “I’m not sure, but what I do know is that I have to get that arrow out of his leg and hope he doesn’t bleed to death, and he has a fever,” she said. “You guys will have to help me hold him down.” Lunara set her satchel on the table and pulled a scalpel and several healing potions out of it. 

Erik’s eyes widened at the scalpel, and he coughed. “Uh, what is she going to do with that?” he said to Inigo, who stood next to him waiting for instruction from Lunara. 

“You’ll see,” Inigo said. 

“Alright, I need all of you to hold him,” Lunara said. The others spread out around the table as she lifted Lucien’s head and poured a healing potion into his mouth. He choked, gagging on the liquid, but took the whole vial. Lunara dropped the empty vial into her bag, moving to the side of the table to stand next to Kaidan. Lucien groaned as Lunara unwrapped the makeshift bandage and she murmured soothing sounds at him as she used the scalpel to cut away his breeches. 

Lunara bit her lip as she pulled the fabric away from his leg. The wound was badly infected and swollen, with bright red streaks running in all directions from the center. “Shit,” she muttered, grabbing another potion and pulling the cork with her teeth. “Hold him,” she commanded, picking up the scalpel as Kaidan and Inigo each grabbed one of his ankles and Lydia and Erik each grabbed a shoulder. 

Lunara poured the healing potion into the wound, then used the scalpel to cut it open wide enough to grab the arrow shaft. Lucien’s screams echoed off the walls, and tears sprang to her eyes. Gods, she hated that sound, but she forced herself to focus on Lucien. Using her fingers, she reached deep inside the wound, gripped the blood slick arrow shaft, said a prayer, then jerked it free. 

Lucien screamed and thrashed against the hands holding him to the table, and Lunara uncorked another health potion and poured it into the gaping hole, while she cast her healing spell. The wound closed, and Erik watched Lunara in rapt fascination. Lucien was quiet now, and the others let him go. “Well, we should get comfortable, we’re not going anywhere tonight,” Lunara said. Inigo nodded toward Kaidan, and they left to scour the cave for supplies.

Lunara swayed on her feet, and Erik reached out and took her by the arm, lowering her onto the bench next to the table. “Are you alright?” he asked as she waved him away. 

“I’ll be alright,” Lunara replied with a small sigh. “Healing like that takes a lot out of me, especially when the wound is bad .” Lunara glanced up at Lydia, who stood next to the table, stroking Lucien’s hair. He was still pale, but he’d stopped sweating, and Lunara was cautiously optimistic he’d make it through the night. Lunara shot up as Allie’s high-pitched whinny filled the next room.

“What in Oblivion?” she breathed, running from the room toward the sound, only to find Inigo and Kaidan coaxing the horses through the hole Lunara made when they entered. “What are you guys doing?”

“Another blizzard hit, and we went to check on the horses. It’s so cold outside, _I_ need a cloak. I couldn’t just leave them out there without shelter, they’ll freeze to death,” Inigo said and Lunara nodded, stepping forward to help calm Allie.

“We will need to close that hole,” Kaidan said mildly, his mouth curling into a half smile at the remains of the splintered doors, “otherwise, we’re all going to freeze.” Inigo handed the reins to Lunara and went to examine the opening. 

“We might be able to repair this,” Inigo said thoughtfully, picking up one of the larger broken pieces to inspect it.

“Or not,” Lunara snorted, as the broken piece Inigo held clattered to the floor. “I’ll admit, my entrance might have been a bit on the dramatic side.” 

“I thought it was great,” Kaidan blurted, a wide grin on his face. “You should have seen his face when you shouted that door apart.” Inigo rolled his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitched in a slight smile.

“Who’s face?” Lunara asked, then struck with an idea, she summoned the supply chest and laid out materials on the surrounding ground. 

“The guy whose head you cut off,” Kaidan replied with a twinge of pride in his voice. Lunara nodded, looking away and busying herself with her project. He wasn’t sure what else to say, so he busied himself with making the horses comfortable. 

With the tension between Lunara and Kaidan growing unbearable, Inigo cleared his throat. “What are you doing, my friend?” 

Lunara picked up the pile of saber cat pelts and jammed the tip of her dagger around the edges in an even pattern. “I’m sewing a cover to put across the door. It won’t be perfect, but it’ll be better than nothing.”

Inigo nodded, picking up another pelt. Lunara pulled a dagger from her boot and handed it to him, and they worked together in a companionable silence. Kaidan finished caring for the horses, joining the other two. Lunara said nothing and tossed a wad of hide lace to Kaidan, who caught it in one hand and nodded, setting to work on lacing the pelts together. 

“Hey guys, do you need any help?” Erik appeared in the doorway and came to sit down on the stone floor near them. Inigo tossed him a wad of lace and Erik grinned as he joined them. 

An hour later, Inigo and Kaidan hung the laced pelts across the opening, tying the makeshift screen off as best they could. It wasn’t airtight, but it blocked most of the howling wind. Lunara nodded once, then left the room to go check on Lydia and Lucien. Kaidan watched her leave, wanting desperately to go after her, to talk to her, but he knew her well enough to know it wouldn’t work. She’d saved him, but she’d only done so because Lucien was the one in trouble. 

“My friend,” Inigo said, putting a hand on Kaidan’s shoulder, “give her time. And a public apology wouldn’t hurt—but only if you meant it.” Inigo grinned at him, and despite himself, he chuckled. 

“I don’t know,” Kaidan said, sighing and sitting down on the floor again. “I think I may have ruined everything.” Erik watched their conversation with interest, eyes darting back and forth between them. He’d seen the crimson-eyed warrior before, he was sure of it, but he couldn’t remember when. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Erik asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Until then, no one mentioned the way the temperature of the room dropped at least ten degrees when Lunara and Kaidan were in it, and as Inigo and Kaidan exchanged sideways glances, Erik could see they didn’t want to talk about it now.

“Who’s this guy?” Kaidan finally asked. He’d wanted to know the answer to that question he’d first laid eyes on the man, and he felt that familiar stab of jealousy when Erik looked at Lunara with such awe-filled eyes, but kept a tight leash on it. His unbridled jealousy got him in trouble in the first place; better to use his head and ask some questions first.

Inigo let out a chuckle; with everything that happened from the time they got there, no one had thought to introduce Erik. “This, my friend,” he said with a smirk, “is our newest stray. Kaidan, this is Erik. Erik, Kaidan.”

“Stray?” Erik said, a look of bewilderment on his face. Inigo laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, my friend. Someone Lunara knows accused her of bringing home strays a long time ago; and it stuck. It’s a bit of a running joke between all of us now. She found me in the Riften Jail,” Inigo said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Her and Inigo rescued me from a Thalmor Prison,” Kaidan added. “Lucien joined us in Falkreath after seeing Lunara almost get arrested for threatening the Jarl, and Lydia joined us as her housecarl when Lunara became Thane of Whiterun Hold. Oddly enough, she still has the option of being Thane of Falkreath Hold, but I don’t think she’ll ever go for that unless she can shout Jarl Siddgeir off a cliff.”

“Wow,” Erik breathed. “What about the children, Inigo? I saw you taking two children to the Inn earlier. Are they hers? She seems so young to have children.”

“Er, well,” Inigo said, rubbing the back of his neck. “They aren’t her children, no. At least not yet. They’re orphans, and she lets them stay in her house while she’s out adventuring. They help around the house and take care of the stray dog she brought home.”

“Why doesn’t she just adopt them?” Erik asked, catching the sideways glance between Inigo and Kaidan. “What? Did I miss something?”

“No,” Kaidan said. He hesitated, then took a deep breath. “Lunara is—well, she’s complicated,” he finished lamely, unwilling to give away anything else about her. If Lunara wanted Erik to know her secrets, she’d tell him herself. Erik cocked an eyebrow at him; then Kaidan added, “and I love her more than life itself.” 

Erik choked, then coughed hard. “What!?”

“You heard him,” Inigo said, clapping Erik on the back, “He is hopelessly in love with that woman in there, and has been almost from the beginning.”

“But—she doesn’t even acknowledge him, and I swear it gets colder in the room whenever she looks at him,” Erik said, shaking his head. Inigo stifled a smile; not only was Erik an inexperienced adventurer, but he was naïve about the world around him too, and Inigo assumed it had to do with never leaving Rorikstead. He wondered if Lunara had plans to let Erik continue to travel with them after this was over, or if she’d meant what she said about letting him figure it out. If she meant for Erik to travel with them, things could get even more complicated. 

“Make no mistake, my friend,” Inigo said, giving Kaidan a pointed stare, then turned his attention back to Erik, “she loves him just as fiercely. You saw the way she tore through this place. She wasn’t just coming for Lucien, no matter what she might want anyone else to believe.” 

“Then why—” Erik said, more confused than ever. “How do you—” He shook his head, unable to finish a single thought.

“Because, Erik,” Kaidan said mildly, shaking his head and staring longingly toward the doorway Lunara disappeared through, “I am a fucking jealous ass who acted like a bloody idiot, and now she might never forgive me.” Inigo grinned at Kaidan’s analysis of himself and the situation and nodded emphatically in agreement. 

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Erik asked. He had the feeling there was much more to the story than what they told him, but he shrugged it off. He wondered if they didn’t tell him just because he was the new guy, or if they didn’t plan on him sticking around long, and he hoped it was the first one. Watching them work together to save Lucien was like seeing perfection come to life, and he was bursting with excitement to have the tiny part he did. Even when they were working on the cover, no one spoke and yet somehow everyone knew what to do; he only hoped one day maybe he’d get to be a part of it too.

“I don’t know,” Kaidan said with a twinge of sadness. “So much has happened, there may be nothing I can do. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to try though.” 

~~~~~

Lunara stoked the large braziers standing in opposite corners of the room. The room was freezing, and the rustle of the wind through the makeshift screen in the next room sent the small flames of the braziers dancing about. In hindsight, breaking through the door that way might not have been the best approach, but at the time she hadn’t planned to spend the night in the kidnapper’s hideout, either.

Lydia hadn’t moved or spoken to Lunara since she’d healed Lucien, only glancing up when Kaidan, Inigo and Erik appeared in the doorway. “Do you need any help?” Kaidan offered. Lunara glanced at him, then at the other two, shrugging. 

“I guess you guys can do something with all these bodies. Throw them in that cell downstairs or something. Hopefully, we won’t be here long enough for them to really start smelling,” Lunara said, waving vaguely around the room.

“Gladly,” Kaidan said, and the three men went to work tossing bodies down the stairs. Lunara grabbed an empty kettle from a shelf and disappeared from the room, returning a few minutes later with frozen fingers and the kettle packed to the brim with snow, placing it into the fire to melt. While she waited, she stripped off her bloody armor to change into her robes and cloak. If the temperature kept dropping, it would be a long and dangerous night. 

Once the snow melted, Lunara left the kettle near the fire and used a linen rag to clean her exposed skin of dried blood splatter, glancing up occasionally as one of the other men entered or left the room. She did what she could for her armor, then dipped her daggers in the water, drying them thoroughly on her cloak. Sharpening them would come later, after everything else was done. 

Using the now wet cloth, she picked up the kettle, moving it away from the fire. The temperature of the room cooled it within a few minutes, and Lunara hauled it outside to dump it and bring in fresh snow. Night had fallen some time before, and the snow was still falling, fat flakes swirling about and freezing together as they hit the ground. It was up to her knees now, and she wondered where it would be in the morning. So much for meeting Delphine in three days, Lunara hadn’t even had time to send a message to her about the delay, and she sighed. Nothing could be done about it now, and no matter what Delphine said, her friends’ lives would always be more important than anything else, because without them, the world was a much more cold and cruel place. 

The others had finished moving bodies and now, under Lydia’s instruction, were busy laying out bedrolls and using furs to create a makeshift bedroll for Erik. Lunara smiled at them as she entered the room, carrying the kettle full of fresh snow. “This is annoying, but it’s an easy source of fresh water, but whoever uses it next has to dump and refill for the next person,” she said, settling the kettle into the brazier with a thunk. 

“Is it still bad out there?” Kaidan asked, sitting on a bedroll and wrapping himself in furs. He’d taken off his armor while they worked inside, but he had no tunic since he’d used it for Lucien’s bandages. Lunara regarded him, her head tilted to one side as though trying to decide whether to speak to him. 

“Yes, it’s up to my knees now and still falling. We might be here a few days,” she replied, frowning. “Where is your tunic, anyway?” Kaidan nodded toward the bloody strips of fabric on the floor, and Lunara’s eyes widened in understanding. “You used it for bandages? Why?”

“Because _Asyn—”_ he stopped, catching himself. “Because,” he repeated, clearing his throat, “I wasn’t going to let him bleed to death. It’s my fault he’s even here.” 

Lunara shot him a hard glare. “Figured that out all by yourself, did you?” she said. Inigo stifled a snort as Kaidan looked away, fixing his gaze on the flickering fire. Lunara moved to the table, holding a linen rag out to Lydia. She took it, dashing it across her face, then handed it back to Lunara without a word, keeping her eyes fixed on Lucien.

“Will he live?” Lydia asked, glancing up at Lunara, who gave her a slight smile and sat next to her on the stone bench.

“If he makes it through tonight, he might be alright, but it’ll take some time. I still need to get to Riften as quickly as possible. As soon as it’s safe to travel, we’ll take him home and let Danica care for him. He’ll be in skilled hands while I’m gone,” Lunara said, patting Lydia’s arm.

“What are you going to do about _him_?” Lydia said, giving Kaidan a sideways glare. Lunara understood Lydia’s anger, but didn’t want to talk about it right now. She shrugged, turning to examine Lucien’s leg and make a show of changing the bandage. The truth was, she didn’t know what she would do about Kaidan. She missed him, but she worried too much had changed for all of them to move forward as a group, and she didn’t know how to fix that. 

Lucien’s leg looked better, the angry red streaks of infection had calmed to a dull pink and he wasn’t bleeding anymore, which Lunara thought was an excellent thing, considering he’d already spilled most of his blood before she got there. She covered his wound, then threw furs over him to help keep him warm, then turned toward the others. “You guys should get some sleep, I’ll stay up and watch him.”

There were slight murmurs of protest, but little argument as everyone bedded down for the night. They’d been fighting fatigue and bandits when they got there hours before, and even Erik’s eyelids were drooping now. Lunara pulled her bedroll close to one brazier, then gathered items to construct a new tunic. Lucien would need new breeches as well, and the sewing would keep her hands busy while she passed the night, and hopefully she wouldn’t think too much about everything else. 

The tunic came together quickly as Lunara’s nimble fingers stitched the seams. She didn’t think she ever wanted to be a tailor in this life or the next, but she felt a surge of pride as she held up the almost completed garment for inspection, the rich indigo dyed linen making her smile. Setting it to the side, she got up, stretching her back and stoked the braziers again, stepping silently around sleeping bodies, and throwing a fur around Lydia’s hunched form, sound asleep with her head on the table. Lunara recalled sleeping in that same position while waiting for Vilkas to wake up, and when he did, it turned out to be the end for them. She said a prayer it wouldn’t be so for Lydia and Lucien. 

Lunara examined Lucien again, and although he hadn’t moved or opened his eyes, his skin was less pale and his breathing was deep and regular, all excellent signs he would eventually wake up. Her original tasks complete, she rummaged around in the chest looking for a book to read, brushing her hand across the cover of her family’s dossier. Glancing around to make sure everyone was still asleep, she picked up the book and settled herself on her bedroll to read. 


	81. Devious Dossiers

Lunara forced down the bile that flooded her throat as she turned another page of the dossier. Twenty years of the systematic extermination of anyone who had the misfortune of having Aeresius as a surname, their names written in elegant, flowing script font on the pages before her as though they were nothing more than handwriting practice for a child. There was the occasional note or question written beside a name, and an entire page written about the murder of Lunara’s aunt and uncle, but nothing about her mother, and Lunara could only assume that was because she died in childbirth, not from assassination. 

Something moved in the shadows near where they’d dumped the bodies, and Lunara’s eyes darted in that direction, straining to see anything in the shadows. She closed the dossier, setting it beside her on the floor and unsheathing a dagger from her boot, mentally cursing herself for not sharpening her other daggers already. Lunara went over to the table, putting herself between the stairs and Lucien’s body, ready to shout whoever—or whatever, came up those steps right back to Oblivion where it came from. 

“Who’s there?” Lunara said, moving as far as she dared into the darkness.

“It’s me,” came a small female voice. “Please don’t kill me. I’m so sorry.” Lunara frowned, tilting her head. She would have sworn everyone in this place was dead; where could someone have hidden this long?

“Show yourself,” Lunara demanded, readying her shout.

“I’m here,” she said, stepping out of the shadows. Recognition flashed on Lunara’s face for an instant, then vanished. 

“You,” Lunara breathed, “you were at Knifepoint Ridge. Why are you here?” The instant the words were out of her mouth, she knew the answer and shoved the girl into the wall, pressing the dagger to her throat. “You were working with them, weren’t you?” Lunara growled as the girl squeaked in surprise. “Weren’t you?” The girl shook her head, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

Kaidan heard the scuffle and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His gaze landed on Lunara and then the girl she’d pinned to the wall with her dagger. “ _Asynja,_ stop!” he said, jumping up and pushing Lunara off the girl. Lunara glared at him, tightening her grip on the dagger.

“She’s working with them!” Lunara growled, lunging forward toward the girl who cowered behind Kaidan as he caught Lunara in his arms.

“No, she isn’t. She gave me healing potions to keep Lucien alive until you got here. They captured her on her way to Solitude, and they’ve been torturing her for information about you. Not that she had any to give them, just descriptions of us. Chief Headless Moron’s idiots didn’t even know who they’d brought back here. They kept talking about selling us at a marketplace, but once he saw me, he ransomed us instead. I told him not to bother, you wouldn’t come for me, but you’d use him for dragon bait if Lucien was dead when you got here. He wasn’t amused,” Kaidan said, feeling Lunara relax a little in his arms. Gods, how he missed her. It hadn’t even been a week since she’d sent him away, and yet, it already felt like a lifetime.

She lowered her dagger, taking a step back and out of his grasp; her brows furrowed in confusion. “Why would you assume I wouldn’t come for you? Do you really think so little of me?” The girl, momentarily forgotten, moved toward one brazier in search of warmth. Lunara watched her out of the corner of one eye, but kept her gaze fixed firmly on Kaidan.

“Not at all, _Asynja_ ,” he sighed. He saw her jaw clench when he said it, but she didn’t respond otherwise and he wasn’t sure if that was a good sign. “I think that little of me.”

“What? Why?” she asked, her gaze softening as he stood before her, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped.

“Because you’re you, and I’m—” 

“A bloody idiot?” came the weak answer from the table. Kaidan and Lunara both spun to see Lucien staring back at them, his eyes bright and the ghost of a smile curving his mouth.

“Lucien!” Lunara cried, running toward the table to examine him. 

“Something like that,” Kaidan muttered, trying not to feel like Lunara had completely forgotten him in the wake of Lucien practically rising from the dead, and he wondered if Inigo ever felt like Lunara forgot him amid everything going on around her all the time. 

Lunara’s cries had brought the room to life, and everyone crowded around the table to look at Lucien. He tried to sit up, but still weak, couldn’t manage on his own. Kaidan stepped forward, offering a hand to him. Lucien stared at him for a long moment, and the others watched as something unspoken passed between them, then he reached out and grasped Kaidan’s hand as he helped him to sit up on the table.

Lucien searched the surrounding faces, looking for Lydia, and found her standing off to the side alone, a look of heartbroken desolation in her eyes. “Uh, guys. I just have two questions,” he said, and everyone quieted as he nodded his head toward Erik, “First, who’s the new guy?” 

“I’m Erik,” he piped up quickly, “the newest stray.” He grinned broadly as the others dissolved into laughter. Even Lunara, who looked momentarily confused, chuckled at the joke.

“Alright, then I now have another question. Where did Lunara find you, Erik the Stray?” Lucien asked.

“Rorikstead,” he replied as Lucien flashed him a smile. “What’s your other question?”

“Oh, uh, can Lydia and I have a few minutes?” he asked, his smile fading. “Please?”

Lunara glanced over to Lydia, who gave her a slight nod. “Alright, you heard him. We all suddenly have very important business that isn’t in here. Let’s go.” She herded them into the other room, giving Lucien a very meaningful look as she disappeared through the doorway.

“Thank you,” he mouthed, turning his full attention to Lydia.

Lydia stared at him, immensely overjoyed he survived, but also wanting to throttle him. She’d known from the beginning how he felt about Lunara, but it hurt more than she could say when Lunara told her the things he’d said about her, and now she couldn’t help but wonder what Lucien might want from her. 

“So I guess Lunara told you what happened on the trip?” Lucien asked.

“Aye, she did,” Lydia said, trying to keep the edge from her voice.

“Everything?” he asked, grimacing as she glared back at him.

“Everything,” Lydia replied. “The only question I have for you, is why did you bother if you thought I wasn’t good enough for you to begin with?”

“Lydia, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “Kaidan was making me crazy with his threats and I just never understood why she loves him so much and it all came out the wrong way. Believe me, Lunara set me straight about it without hesitation. And the truth is, I thought if I focused on Kaidan being an ass, I didn’t have to admit I was being one too. The things I said to Lunara about you were unfair, and it took her pointing out the obvious for me to even realize it.”

“So you need Lunara as a moral compass to know when you’re being the world’s biggest ass?” Lydia snapped.

“First, that title currently goes to Kaidan,” he said, smiling. “Second, everyone needs a moral compass sometimes. It was just that Lunara was there. Do you think Inigo would have told me something different?”

“No,” she admitted, looking away. “But the only reason she had to tell you anything was because you insulted her boyfriend out of jealousy. It’s fine if you don’t want to be with me, Lucien. I’m a big girl and I’ll survive, just have the balls to admit it.”

“Alright,” he said, taking a deep breath, “I insulted Lunara’s boyfriend because of his jealousy, not mine, although I’ll admit mine played a part. But the truth is, I want to be with you, Lydia, more than anything, and I would like the chance to prove that to you. It just took going with Lunara to the embassy to make me realize how much I wanted it.”

Lydia stared at him in shock, not expecting him to say any of that. “Do you mean that?” She gave him a shy smile, and he held out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her close to him.

“I do,” he said, “and I hope you can forgive me for the things I said.” Lydia nodded, ruffling his hair as he put his arms around her waist.

“Well,” she said thoughtfully, “that depends. Are you still planning to go back to the Imperial City?” Lucien shook his head, and she nodded. “What about Kaidan?”

“What about him?” Lucien said, lifting his chin to look up at her.

“Are you two going to work out whatever happened?” Lydia asked, eyeing him with suspicion when he hesitated.

“I think we’ll be alright eventually,” Lucien admitted. “It’ll take time, but we’ve already started.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, regardless of whether he felt like Lunara gave him a choice, he still had one when he found the wrecked carriage. He could have assumed I was dead and carried on with his life, admittedly without her, but he didn’t. He came after me—alone, and even though it wasn’t a successful rescue by any means, he stood between me and the asshole on the other side of that cell door more than once, without hesitation, the same thing Lunara would do for anyone she considered family. It’s what she’s taught us all to do, whether or not she knows it,” he said, nearly breathless now. He survived the night, but he was still very weak, and Lydia helped him lay back on the table, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

Lydia called for Lunara, who came running to check on them. “Is everything alright?” she asked, breathless. She crossed the room to the table to examine Lucien, but he waved her away, smiling.

“Everything is fine, I’m just tired,” he said, giving Lydia’s hand a gentle squeeze. Lunara saw it and smiled wistfully. She nodded, calling to the others over to her shoulder, and they filed back into the room. “So, when can we get out of here?”

“Erik and I just checked outside,” Inigo said, making a face, “the snow is up to my waist and still falling. We will be here for a while, my friends.”

“Of course we are,” Lunara said, throwing her hands in the air and walking away from them. “We didn’t even bring any food because I thought we’d be back home by now. Gods damn it!”

“There’s some food stashed in the other room,” the girl said, her gaze darting between them, “there’s a secret room behind the bookshelf.”

“Kaidan, Inigo, will you guys check it out? Erik and I will clear a space to build a bigger fire in here,” Lunara asked. They nodded and left, and Lunara and Erik set about building a roaring fire, then spread out the bedrolls near it. Kaidan and Inigo returned, arms full of wine, cheese, jerky, and apples.

“There’s a whole barrel of apples in there, my friend,” Inigo said. “But even rationing them, they won’t last long feeding all four horses.”

“Well, I guess we better hope this storm lets up soon then,” Lunara muttered, picking books out of the chest and piling them on the surrounding floor.

“Where did you get all these?” Erik asked, gingerly picking up a book and opening the cover.

“I sto—er, _borrowed_ them from the embassy when I, uh, visited several days ago. Some of them are more important than others, so please be careful with them,” Lunara replied absently, focused on sorting the books into what to sell and what to keep. She knew eventually she’d have to address the subject of the dossiers they’d found, but with Erik and the girl around the explanations could get awkward, and right now she just wanted to stay busy to pass the time until the snowstorm moved on.

“Is it true what the big warrior said? He told the chief he challenged the Dragonborn,” The girl asked, holding her hands out near the fire to warm her fingers. 

Lunara dropped the book she held and everyone fell quiet, the only sound the flickering of the campfire. “It is,” she replied tersely, picking up the book and resisting the urge to glare at Kaidan. Lunara knew why Kaidan had said it, and the threat had its intended result, but she wondered if he’d mentioned anything else while trying to get inside the chief’s head, then discarded the thought the same way she’d done with the books. No, he’d only say what was practically common knowledge at this point; the rest of the story would be up to her to tell.

Erik’s eyes were nearly bulging completely out of his skull as he stared at her. Lunara glanced at him and tried her best not to let him see her eye roll as she went back to sorting books. She hadn’t thought he could get more awe-stricken with her, but she’d been wrong. _Damn!_ “You’re the Dragonborn?!” he breathed. “I can’t wait to tell my father this! I’m traveling with the Dragonborn!”

“He knows,” Lunara said flatly, not looking up. Erik looked crestfallen, and Inigo cleared his throat to get her attention. Lunara’s head snapped up, and she gave Inigo a hard stare as he tilted his head in Erik’s direction. Her gaze softened when she saw his face, and she let out a small sigh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put a damper on your excitement. It’s just that when I offered to take you and get you fitted for armor; he asked what any parent should ask before trusting their child to someone else,” she said, and seeing his look of confusion, rolled her eyes. “You know, who are you? When I told him my name, he already knew me as Dragonborn, which is probably one of the better things one could call me, I guess.”

“But, how can you be Dragonborn? You aren’t a Nord,” Erik said, confused. Lunara stared at him, biting her tongue to keep from blurting out a retort, then turned to Lucien. 

“Hey Lucien, can you educate this misguided man on the origins of the Dragonborn?” she asked, and everyone but Erik grimaced at her saccharine tone, as she usually reserved it for Jarls who annoyed her. 

Lucien sat up on the stone table with help from Kaidan and Lydia and launched into the story of St. Alessia and the Amulet of Kings. “So you see Erik, according the story, any race can be Dragonborn if Akatosh blesses them or they are a descendant of the Septim bloodline, but since Martin Septim was a priest and had no known children, it’s probably safe to assume Lunara was just blessed by Akatosh,” Lucien finished as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily, his face gone pale from the effort of being upright, and Kaidan and Lydia laid him back down on the table.

“I don’t know if ‘blessed’ is quite the word I’d use,” Lunara snorted, picking up the stack of dossiers. It was time to discover whatever was inside those books and hopefully learn something useful. “More like, he got bored and stirred up some drama for his own amusement, and his meddling created my fucked-up existence, and at some point Kynareth joined in on the fun and now I can yell at the clouds,” she said bitterly, thumbing through the dossier on Delphine.

“Which she did not too long ago,” Inigo added helpfully, and Lunara snorted again. 

“What? Why?” Erik asked, breathless.

“Remember what I said about me being a bloody idiot?” Kaidan said. “That’s why.”

“Don’t forget jealous ass,” Lucien quipped from his spot at the table, and everyone chuckled softly, except Lunara, who was not amused by their banter. 

“Are you alright, my friend?” Inigo asked, seeing the frown on her face. 

“I’m fine, Inigo,” she sighed, “It’s just these damn Thalmor dossiers—it doesn’t help how I feel about the fucking Thalmor. I read some of the one about my—” she stopped, realizing what she was about to say and quickly changing tactics, “about me being Dragonborn, while everyone else was asleep, and it didn’t help at all.” Inigo nodded, while everyone else looked confused. Even for all of Erik’s naivety, he knew she wasn’t saying everything, although he wasn’t sure why. Was it him she didn’t trust, or the girl? 

Ignoring their confusion, Lunara held out one dossier to Kaidan. “Here, I found this one with the others and figured it might interest you. There might be more information you can use to find out about your mother.” He took it, running his fingers across the cover as though it might vanish before his eyes, then opened it and began reading.

Lunara finished sorting the books, picking up the small, unmarked book Lucien had thrown in there as in afterthought as they escaped the embassy. “What is this? I’ve never seen it before,” she said, turning it over in her hands. Lucien opened his eyes, tilting his head toward her.

“Oh, I found that one with the one about—you being Dragonborn,” he intoned, repeating her previous words. “I didn’t know what it was, and we didn’t exactly have time to examine it, so I tossed it in the chest to read later and then everything happened,” he laid his head back, closing his eyes as his voice trailed off. 

Lunara shrugged, opening the cover. It was a journal of sorts, authored by several people if the changes in handwriting were any sign, and within a few pages realized it was much more than just a journal, it was a plan of attack, complete with notes and progress reports on the stages of the plan. “They’re planning to assassinate my—-the emperor,” she whispered, catching herself at the last moment as she felt the air in her lungs rush out of her, leaving her gasping like a fish and struggling to breathe, as fragments of a long-forgotten conversation ran through her mind.

“What!?” Everyone screeched in unison, and she looked up from the book to see six shocked faces staring back at her, and Lunara imagined her own face looked much the same as she held the small book clutched to her chest. She pulled it away, handing it over to Inigo, who skimmed the pages, then handed it to Kaidan. Lunara was still struggling to breathe when the book landed in her hands again after making its way around the room to everyone but Erik and the girl. 

“What are you going to do, _Asynja_?” Kaidan asked, looking up from the dossier he was reading and giving her a meaningful look. Erik watched them, wishing desperately he could break the code the five of them seemed to speak when addressing each other, so maybe he could understand what in Oblivion was happening. 

“Nothing,” she said after a lengthy silence, and Kaidan, Lydia, and Inigo gaped at her; even Lucien lifted his head again in question, brows knitted together. She glared at Kaidan in particular, he’d called her _Asynja_ again, and she wasn’t ready to decide if she wanted to pardon him for his crimes yet, although she’d heard part of Lucien and Lydia’s conversation when she’d been eavesdropping from the hallway and knew Kaidan had at least made a start at mending things with him.

“What do you mean, nothing, my friend?” Inigo asked, frowning at her. “Is it not important to you?”

“Of course it is, Inigo,” she replied, skimming another page of the book. “It’s just not more important than facing Alduin right now. Saving the emperor from an assassination plot is pointless if there won’t be an empire to rule, right?” She wore a rueful smile, and Inigo’s features darkened uncharacteristically.

“No. I’m calling you out on this one, my friend,” he said. “You’re making a mistake if you do nothing.”

“There’s nothing I _can_ do, Inigo! This plan is elaborate and who knows how far it spreads,” Lunara said. “Besides, what am I supposed to do? Send a courier addressed to the Ruby Throne? I’m just a common street urchin, and a woman at that. They won’t listen to me.” She was making up random excuses now and she knew it, but the conversation with Jarl Idgrod wouldn’t leave her mind, and whatever Idgrod had seen in her vision was coming. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it now that Lunara knew her father’s life was in danger, and she wished she knew nothing of what the Divines fated for her; it would be so much easier that way.

“That’s nonsense and you know it!” Inigo cried. “Do you really need me to tell you why it’s wrong to ignore this?” He scowled at Lunara, and she glared back at him. 

“Inigo, drop it,” she said, her voice low. “I have my reasons, alright? And I will deal with it eventually, but not right now, so just leave it alone.” Inigo huffed, then stood up and glowered down at her as she tilted her face toward him.

“Fine, but we aren’t done talking about this. This is wrong and you know it,” he growled, then stomped off to check on the horses and not be in the same room as her. Lunara sighed, watching him leave. He was right, she knew, but it would be difficult to have a conversation held entirely in code. She might be willing to share her secret with Erik, but she didn’t trust the girl at all. What if she were to be captured again? Lunara wasn’t willing to take that risk.

Kaidan glanced up at her from the page he was reading. “This is fascinating,” he said. 

“What is it? Hopefully, it’s not just a list of names with notes beside them,” Lunara said bitterly. 

“No, it’s a list of all the known Blades hiding spots in Skyrim. The places where the Thalmor searched for them,” Kaidan said.

“Can I see it?” Lunara asked, holding out her hand. Kaidan handed her the book, and she looked it over, turning pages back and forth, then handed it back to him. “There’s nothing in there that says they’re all gone. Check out that entry.” She pointed at the top of the page.

“It says the reach site is closed off, and the Rift site is somewhat accessible, but can only be accessed through Northwind Mine,” he read, looking up at her with hope in his eyes.

Lunara hadn’t seen that look on him for a while, not since she’d translated his sword when she got back from High Hrothgar. “Where is the mine?” she asked. In that moment, she might have given him Masser if he’d asked for it, and she tried to keep her face interested, but neutral.

“It’s in the Rift, between Riften and Kynesgrove, I think,” he replied. “It’s not worth going out of the way for, but if we’re ever near there, I’d like to explore it.”

“Well, if we ever get out of this gods-forsaken place, we have to go to Riften, anyway. I’m sure we can fit it in while we’re there,” she said, dropping the journal into the satchel with the other documents related to her and then settling it gently back into the chest. 

“What are those?” Erik asked, curious. Lunara treated that satchel with a reverence he hadn’t seen her do with anything else so far, and figured it must be important, maybe even related to the code they spoke to each other. 

Lunara froze, and stillness settled over the room. Kaidan was watching her, a glint of something Lunara didn’t understand in his eyes. She glanced at Erik, then back to Kaidan, swallowing, and Erik bit his cheek to keep from grinning. _So I was right!_ Lunara dropped the lid of the chest, eyeing the girl sitting in the corner with suspicion, then banished it. Right now, it was her favorite thing in Tamriel because Lucien was the only other person who could summon it back, so no one could try to sneak about and get to it. That information was the last thing she needed falling into enemy hands or made public, Emperor Titus Mede II only living heir is the famous Dragonborn would be a topic of gossip forever.

“It’s nothing important to anyone but me,” she said, a glint of sadness in her eyes, “I grew up an orphan, my mother died in childbirth and my father was a Legionnaire who was killed in an ambush when my mother was still pregnant with me. When Lucien found out, he sent a request to his parents in the Imperial City to see if they might find any information about who she was. All of that is what they found,” It was a lie she could tell convincingly because she spent years believing it herself. She held her breath after she finished the story, hoping no one else would make any sounds of derision.

“I’m sorry,” Erik murmured, “I know what it’s like to not know your mother.” Lunara nodded, then tried to stifle an enormous yawn, but Kaidan saw it.

“Hey, love,” he murmured, “Lucien’s awake now and seems to be past the worst of it. Why don’t you get some sleep, aye?” Lunara nodded, suddenly too tired to argue, and laid down on her bedroll, and closing her eyes as Kaidan covered her with furs.

_**Four Days Later** _

Lunara guessed seven people, multiple corpses, and four horses all together in a less than ideal size space would make one a little crazy—as she contemplated wringing Erik’s neck for the fourth time since he woke up barely two hours before, although she wasn’t entirely sure why, except he was breathing. Even Inigo, who rarely seemed bothered by anything, snapped at people other than her. He’d been snapping at her since she told him she wouldn’t do anything about the assassination plot against her father, but he didn’t know everything, and there was no way she could tell him right then, so she let him be annoyed with her without argument, but even her patience for Inigo’s irritation was wearing thin now.

Huffing, she stood up and went to check the horses and feed them the last of the barrel of apples. No matter what, they’d have to take their chances in the snow today, because she wasn’t about to let the horses starve when Whiterun was only a few hours away. The snow stopped falling two days before, but the air was still dangerously frigid and with a lack of visible sun to melt the snow, it stubbornly stayed in place. She slipped through the makeshift screen they’d created and went to check outside. 

The sun glinting off the snow nearly blinded her, and she let out a loud whoop of excitement and relief when she heard the dripping sound of melting snow. It still piled nearly to her waist, but Lunara didn’t care; they were going home. She slipped back through the screen and ran into the room where the others sat lounging or reading. “Pack up, let’s go home. The snow is still deep, but it’s melting fast, we should be alright to get to Whiterun, and we can figure out our next move from there. Inigo, Kaidan, come help me ready the horses.” Without waiting for an answer, she disappeared through the doorway.

Inigo glared after her and reluctantly got up to follow Kaidan into the other room. They found Lunara unlacing the screen they’d built and stared at her in confusion as she did so. “My friend,” Inigo said, exasperated, “what in Oblivion are you doing?”

Lunara gave him a look as though it were obvious. “I’m making a cloak for each of the horses, to protect them from the snow. It’s still almost waist high to me, which means their legs and bellies will be in it. I want them to have extra protection. Yes, it will look ridiculous, but it’s only until we get to Whiterun.” 

No matter how irritated Inigo was with her, he couldn’t say no to her wanting to protect the animals, and with a sigh, sat down and joined her in lacing the furs. Between the three of them, they unsaddled and wrapped the horses in their “fur coats” and were finishing wrapping the horse’s legs in pelts as the others entered the room, carrying their possessions to the summoned chest. They’d looted the corpses out of boredom two days before, and Lunara was grateful the chest seemed to have an infinite amount of room.

Lucien was still very weak, and just moving from one room to the other left him pale and sweating, but at least he didn’t have to sit atop a horse alone, although getting him up there would be another matter entirely. Lunara shook her head, taking Allie’s reins and leading her out the open entrance of the cave. She tossed her head and nickered at Lunara, happy to see daylight and smell fresh air once again. As soon as they were clear of the rocky overhang, Lunara scrambled onto her back, turning to watch as the others emerged from the cave.

Kaidan walked out last, then hesitated, remembering Lunara’s threat about what would happen if he touched her horse again. “I’m just going to walk,” he said. 

“No, you’re not,” Lunara said, rolling her eyes and holding out her arm to him. “Get on, you idiot.” Her hair fluttered in the light breeze as he squinted up at her, and she gave him a slight smile and gestured for him to hurry. A brief grin lit up his face, then he grabbed her arm and swung himself up on the horse. Allie shifted, uncomfortable with the extra weight, and Lunara soothed her. “Come on, girl. Let’s go home,” Lunara murmured, nudging Allie forward to take the lead. As eager for home as everyone else, Allie oriented herself toward the Whiterun stables, and cut a trail across the snowy plains for the others. 

As though he was waiting for them, Skulvar met the group outside the stables, shaking his head in dismay as they dismounted and unsaddled the horses. They were thin, dirty, and exhausted, and Skulvar gave Lunara a hard glare after looking them over. “If I knew you would treat your animals this way, I never would have sold them to you,” he said.

“Are you serious Skulvar!? If I wanted to mistreat them, I would have left them outside to freeze to death during that blizzard. Instead, the seven of us and four horses spent the last four and a half days holed up in a cave, because it wasn’t safe for man or beast to travel. The horses have had nothing to eat other than a barrel of apples we found, so yeah, they’re a little thin, but at least they’re alive. Now, are you going to stand there and judge, or are you going to tend to them?” Lunara scowled at him, and he blanched, backing away from her.

“Aye, my apologies Thane, I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way. I know you wouldn’t mistreat your animals,” he said, giving a pointed glare at Kaidan, who said nothing. “You’d best get inside the city, I think Adrianne is waiting for you.” He turned his attention to the horses then, no longer concerned about the people. 

The city gates slammed behind them, and Lunara let out a sigh of relief to see the streets blissfully clear of snow. Adrianne’s head jerked around to see who entered, her excitement dampening when she saw Kaidan and Inigo supporting Lucien. “I’m sorry Adrianne, I need to get him to the temple, then I will come see you,” Lunara said. Adrianne nodded, then Lunara turned to Lydia. “Can you tell the children we’re back and we’ve gone to the temple, then meet us there?” Lydia nodded reluctantly and broke off from the group to go to Breezehome. “Erik, you can either stay with Adrianne or come with me, but we’ll be at the temple for a while.” Erik nodded, moving to stand beside Adrianne, and Lunara gave him a curt nod, then turned and led the rest of the group to the temple. 

Danica rushed to greet them when they entered, barking orders to the acolytes and directing Kaidan and Inigo to lay him on the table for examination and finding Lunara’s healing skill had grown into something impressive. “He’s got some lingering infection, and the blood loss has left him weak, but he will survive. I’ve got some potions that will fix him up good as new,” she said, placing a hand on Lucien’s shoulder, and glancing toward the altar where Lunara meditated. “You’re very lucky, young man; if she’d been less skilled, she wouldn’t have been able to save you.”

“Then I suppose I should thank you and her, since you taught her how to save a life,” Lucien said with a wry smile.

“Ah, well, I wasn’t the only one who had a hand in that, aye?” Danica said, waving away the gratitude, her cheeks turning a slight pink. “Anyway, let me get those potions for you,” Kaidan and Inigo patted Lucien’s shoulder, then found an empty bench on the corner to sit on while waiting for Lunara. The girl roamed around aimlessly, unsure of what Lunara intended to do with her.

Lunara stood, glancing around the room for her friends, and seeing the girl cowering in the corner, crossed the room and gestured to a bench for them to sit. “What is your name, girl?” she asked tersely, finding it odd she’d never asked while they were stuck in the cave.

“Gemma,” she replied.

“Well, Gemma,” Lunara said, “you have two options. You can stay here with Danica and serve as an acolyte of the temple, or my friends and I can try to find you work in the city.” 

“Can I travel with you?” she asked. “I remember what you did at Knifepoint Ridge, and you are much stronger now. I’ll be safe with you, I know it.” Her eyes were pleading, and Lunara hesitated.

“Can you fight?” Lunara asked. Gemma shook her head, staring at her feet. 

“No,” she replied. “I was a housemaid in the Imperial City before I was kidnapped and brought to Skyrim. I cooked, cleaned and took care of the children.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you come with me if you can’t fight. Dragons hunt me no matter where I go, and we are constantly in danger. It’s not a life anyone should choose, or one I would choose for them,” Lunara said, “but I can see if Hulda needs a cook at the inn.”

“What about you? You have children, right?” Gemma said.

“Er, well, they aren’t _my_ children, not really,” Lunara replied, “but I look after them when I can.”

“Let me look after them while you’re away. I can take care of the house and everything and that way your housecarl is free to travel with you,” Gemma offered, then seeing the dubious look on Lunara’s face, continued. “I know you don’t trust me, and I understand why. But I swear on my life, I wasn’t working with them and I didn’t know why Chief cared enough to torture me for information about Knifepoint Ridge. You’ve saved my life twice, I think I owe you.”

“Fine,” Lunara sighed, standing up. “You can stay on as the housemaid. I can’t pay you much, but there will be enough coin available to keep the house stocked while I’m away and after buying supplies, you can keep whatever is left. Just until you’ve saved enough coin to go out on your own. How’s that?” Gemma nodded, a fat tear rolling down each cheek. 

“Thank you,” Gemma breathed, “Thank you so much.”

“Tell me that again when you’re cleaning up after a binge drinking night,” Lunara muttered inaudibly, smiling at Gemma, then turning as the temple door opened and Lydia entered. 

Lunara, Kaidan, Inigo, Lydia and Gemma were all gathered around the examination table when Danica returned with the potions. Lucien drank them with minor complaints, although he made a horrible face after each one that made Lunara giggle. When the last vial was empty, Danica announced him fit to recover at Breezehome, and Inigo and Kaidan helped him to his feet, leading him out of the temple with the women following close behind.

The others settled Lucien in his bed amid protests he was fine, but Lydia put her foot down, and Lunara bit her lip to stifle a giggle, then ducked out of Breezehome and headed for Adrianne’s forge.

“Is he going to live?” Adrianne asked amicably, putting the finishing touches on Erik’s armor. Lunara nodded, smiling at the finished product of her sketches. It fit Erik perfectly, and when Adrianne announced him finished, she placed a huge two-headed greataxe in his hands, another product of Lunara’s creation. Erik held it in reverence, his years of working on the farm allowing him to balance it on his shoulder as though it were a simple wood axe. Lunara grinned at him and he flashed her a quick smile.

“I can’t thank you enough for this. Although—” he stopped, hesitating and running his fingers along the head of the axe.

“What is it?” She asked, her brows furrowing.

“Well, I was wondering, is Gemma going to travel with you?” Lunara snorted, she should have known Erik would already know the girl’s name, he’d been the only one who’d bothered to ask. 

She shook her head, still smiling. “No, she isn’t, and before you ask, you aren’t either. It’s too dangerous for someone with no skills, just ask Lucien,” she said. “As a matter of fact, we are going to take a walk to Jorrvaskr right now to visit Kodlak. I’ve been meaning to drop off a few things, anyway.” She patted her satchel, then turned toward the marketplace. “Are you ready?”

Erik blinked, swallowing hard. “Just one more thing. You’re not sending Gemma away are you?”

Lunara stopped, studying him. “Do you like her, Erik?”

His face turned the same color as his hair and he stared at the ground in front of him. “Well, maybe. We’ve become friends, but I’d like it to be more than that—eventually.”

“I see,” Lunara replied with a wry smile. “No, I’m not sending her away. She’s staying on as my housemaid, so Lydia can travel with us more often.”

Erik nodded, barely able to contain his excitement. “That’s great! Alright, I’m ready now. Lead on.”

Farkas scooped her into a tight bear hug the moment Jorrvaskr’s doors closed behind them, and Erik had to step out of the way to keep from getting knocked over. “Lunara! How ya been? Come to Jorrvaskr to regale us with Dragonborn stories? I heard there was a lot of fire involved in one of them,” he said, winking at her.

Lunara smacked at him with feigned indignation. “Why, I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about,” she replied, grinning at him. His ice-blue eyes crinkled in amusement, and she wondered what might have happened if Farkas had been the twin she met first. Maybe Lucien was right, she did seem to choose the broody warrior type. Either way, it was too late for the what-if game. “No, I haven’t come to tell stories this time. My friend and I would like to see Kodlak. Is he feeling up to visitors?” she asked, the playfulness gone from her voice.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure he will be since it’s you,” Farkas replied. “Come on, I’ll take you to him.” Lunara and Erik followed Farkas to Kodlak’s office, and when Farkas opened the door and ushered them inside, Lunara’s heart stopped at the sight of Vilkas sitting across from Kodlak at the table. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement, then looked away, but not before she saw the sadness in his eyes.

“Lunara! It’s so good to see you! What brings you to Jorrvaskr today?” Kodlak greeted them, his voice rich and warm, reminding her of dripping honey. He gestured toward the two empty chairs at the table and Erik sat, but Lunara remained standing.

“Well, this is Erik of Rorikstead. He wants to become a Companion, so I told him I would introduce him and let you decide if he’s worthy to join,” Lunara said, taking a step back and interlacing her fingers. Farkas watched with interest from the doorway, and Vilkas just scowled at her. She ignored him as Kodlak looked him over.

“A certain strength of spirit, perhaps,” Kodlak muttered, looking Erik in the eye. “How’s your arm, boy?”

“We-Well sir,” Erik said, “I have little experience in combat. I grew up on a farm, so I have much to learn.”

“I see,” Kodlak said. “Well no matter, Vilkas will take you out to the yard and see what you’ve got.”

“What?” Vilkas said indignantly. “You can’t be serious? You’re just going to let her bring some _stray_ in here and accept him?” Erik’s eyes widened in vague understanding, and his glance darted from Lunara to Vilkas. Lunara and her friends may have turned it into a joke between them, but coming from Vilkas it surely wasn’t.

“I am serious Vilkas. The last time I checked, Jorrvaskr had empty beds and room for anyone with a fire in their heart. Now, do as I say and take him to the yard,” Kodlak growled, and Vilkas huffed, but stood up and gestured toward Erik.

“Come on, stray, let’s see what you got,” he said, stomping out of the room with Farkas on his heels, not waiting for Erik to follow. Erik glanced nervously at Lunara and she nodded in encouragement, and Erik jumped up and ran out the door to follow the twins.

“So, he’s still mad I guess,” Lunara said, sighing. 

“He’ll be fine,” Kodlak said, waving his hand after them. “He just needs time.” Lunara gave him a dubious look, and he smiled at her, then shrugged. “Maybe he just doesn’t understand your choices,” he said mildly.

“And maybe,” Lunara said through gritted teeth as she struggled to keep her temper in check, “I don’t understand why he thinks so little of me he’d say those horrible things to me.”

“It’s not you he thinks so little of, little moon, it’s himself,” Kodlak said, a thoughtful glint in his eyes. Lunara stared at him in surprise and confusion; no one had called her little moon since she was three, and Kodlak certainly hadn’t known that was her aunt's nickname for her.

“Yeah, well, just because he doesn’t like himself, doesn’t mean he gets to make me suffer,” she snapped, then took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Kodlak, he just makes me so angry sometimes.” 

Kodlak chuckled, but said nothing, and they sat in companionable silence for a few moments before Lunara spoke again. “Oh, I brought more potion stocks for you. There you go,” she said, lifting a linen sack out of her satchel and setting it on the table in front of him. 

“Thank you,” he said, smiling at her. She stood up and headed for the door. “Tell Erik I said good luck,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. 

Kodlak nodded. “And don’t let Vilkas keep you from visiting an old man, hmm?” Lunara nodded her head, but didn’t look at him, just straightened her shoulders and walked out of Jorrvaskr with her head high.


	82. Decisions are Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul translations at the end :)

Lunara left Jorrvaskr, bounding down the steps to stop in front of the statue of Talos in the courtyard, her breath escaping in puffs in the frosty air. A wave of dizziness hit her hard, forcing her to collapse onto the bench, her head between her knees, gagging. What in Oblivion was wrong with her? She thought whatever was plaguing her in Solitude had passed; she hadn’t been sick for the last two days. 

Lunara stood up as the courtyard seemed to spin around her, heading for the temple. The peaceful stillness inside still amazed her, because no matter how chaotic the world outside these walls became, she could always find solace here. She wandered toward the center of the temple, sitting down in the center of the walkways to meditate while she waited for Danica, who was busy with a sick child.

Danica ruffled the child’s hair, then glanced around the room, her gaze resting on Lunara curled up in the walkway between the pools of water, and she smiled slightly at the sight. Despite Lunara’s rocky beginning, Danica always thought she might make a good priestess someday. Lunara was the only other obvious choice in terms of skill, but the Divines had other plans for her. She sighed, crossing over to Lunara and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Lunara’s body jerked at her touch, and she hissed a sharp intake of air through her teeth. “What troubles you, child?” Danica said, frowning.

“I’m sick, Danica. I don’t know what’s wrong. I thought it was better, but it’s started again, only now I’m dizzy too. I’ve tried my healing spell, and it isn’t working. It makes everything better but that. I don’t have any cure disease potions made up so I haven’t tried that. Do you have any ideas?” Lunara looked as miserable as she felt, and Danica checked her for fever and other obvious signs of illness, but there were none. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure. When did you say the symptoms started?” she asked.

“A couple weeks ago,” Lunara said, “I thought it was nerves related to the mission I was doing. It’s happened before, but not like this. And then, I was fine for three days and now I’m sick again.”

“I see,” Danica said, retrieving a cure disease potion from the pocket of her robes and handing it to Lunara. “Here, try this. I don’t know if it will help, and if it doesn’t, then there’s one other thing it could be.” 

Lunara popped the cork, downing the vial in one gulp, only to have the liquid violently rejected into a bucket a few seconds later. “Fascinating,” Danica whispered. “Alright, come here,” She said, turning Lunara to face her and pooling light blue magicka in her palms. 

“What are you doing?” Lunara asked. “What spell is that?” Danica didn’t answer, just cast the spell, and it surrounded Lunara with a light blue aura. She grinned, glancing at Lunara’s face then back to her midsection, where the tiniest of dark blue light flickered. Danica let the spell fade, trying not to laugh at Lunara’s shocked expression. 

“It’s a simple detect life spell,” Danica said. “You’re with child, my dear.”

Lunara took a step back, rocking her head violently, her eyes wide with disbelief. “No, no, no, no, I can’t—this can’t happen. Not now, it’s too dangerous. What am I going to do? I fight dragons! I can’t have a baby!” Lunara’s voice grew louder, and Danica took her hand, leading her toward the living quarters.

Inside Danica’s sitting area, a near hysterical Lunara collapsed into a chair, panting. Danica took out a hinged wooden box from the desk drawer and picked up a glass vial with a blue mountain flower etched into the glass, then turned toward Lunara and leaned on the edge of the desk. “This is not something I make common knowledge, being a priestess of restoration magic, but if you truly wish to not have this child, drink this.” She pressed the short vial into Lunara’s hand, closing her fingers around it. “It’s called Mara’s Tears.”

Lunara opened her fingers and stared at the narrow vial, thinking it an apt name for the sinister looking concoction. “Which do you think is worse, Danica? Having a child you don’t want, or wanting a child you can’t have?” she asked absently, moving the vial end to end between her fingers. 

“I don’t know,” Danica replied, “I can’t even imagine being in that situation. Take some time and think about it to be sure you can live with the consequences of whatever decision you make.” Lunara nodded, but she was staring at the vial and not listening to Danica’s answer.

“Thank you,” Lunara said, getting to her feet and giving Danica a brief hug, then running out of the temple. She thought about running straight out of the city gates, but running away never seemed to help her before. It was always her experience that whatever one ran from caught up, one way or another. And since what she currently wanted to run from was living inside her…

Lunara hesitated as her hand touched the door latch. They’d know something was wrong the minute she opened the door, no matter how she tried to pretend otherwise. She supposed she could blame Vilkas for her foul mood; it wasn’t as though her friends were likely to go ask him. Straightening her shoulders, she pushed open the door, her face contorted into a plastic smile. The children greeted her raucously and tears sprang to her eyes, unbidden. What was she going to do?

Gemma and Lydia were busying themselves at the cooking pot, while Lucien pored over the books they’d taken from the embassy. Inigo and Kaidan were at the table talking and they both looked at her as she greeted the children, laughing and hugging them as they told her what happened while she was away. 

“She’ll be a superb mother someday,” Inigo said, taking a drink from his mug, “Don’t you think?”

“Maybe; I hadn’t really thought about it,” Kaidan said, clearing this throat. Inigo gave him an odd look, as though he could tell exactly how many times Kaidan thought about Lunara being a mother. She was practically a mother already in every way but name, but she skirted the commitment of adopting Lucia and Andes. He wasn’t sure if it was because of her upbringing, her life and the threat of constant death, or because of her father, and he didn’t have any idea how to ask.

“You aren’t a talented liar, my friend,” Inigo said, giving him a knowing look, then glanced back at Lunara who knelt on the floor, still talking animatedly to the children, “but neither is she.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kaidan asked, his worried eyes darting between Inigo and Lunara.

“She’s been acting strange since we left Solitude, and at first I thought it was because of what happened there, but she looks different now—sadder,” he said. He shrugged, taking another drink from his mug.

“Can I ask you something?” Kaidan said, avoiding his gaze. Inigo nodded, and Kaidan took a deep breath before continuing. “Do you ever feel like Lunara forgets about you when something she deems more important comes along?” Inigo gave him a confused look, and Kaidan shook his head. “What I mean is, in the beginning it was just you and her, then I came along—and she almost killed herself trying to save my life; then Lucien came along, Lydia, the children, and now Erik and Gemma. Do you feel like she’s forgotten you?”

“Are you asking if I get jealous?” Inigo asked. He tilted his head to one side, considering the question as he studied Kaidan’s face.

“I guess something like that,” he said, playing with the bottle between his hands. 

Inigo was quiet for a few moments, considering. “The quick answer is yes, sometimes I do. The long answer is more complicated than that, my friend,” he said. Kaidan looked up at him from studying the bottle in his hands, one eyebrow raised, and Inigo smiled at him, then sighed. “What I mean is, sometimes my immediate reaction is jealousy when she gets distracted while we’re talking, by someone else, or even by her own thoughts, but then I remember it isn’t about me not being able to hold her undivided attention. She doesn’t orbit around me, or us—we orbit around her. We were all brought together to give her the strength and support she needs to do what the Divines put her on Nirn to do. That we love her and have formed ourselves into a rather interesting little family results from her loving us the way she does, fiercely and without hesitation. People can’t help but be drawn to her, and it would be selfish of me to keep others from her light.”

Inigo shifted his gaze to Lunara, now in an animated conversation with Lydia and Gemma about whether the stew needed more onions or garlic. She glanced over and gave them a warm smile. Her hair fell over the front of her shoulder as she bent to taste the stew, and Kaidan watched firelight dance along the ebony strands, making them almost glow in the dim light. 

“Sometimes, I just want to lock myself in a room with her, just the two of us, and never leave, and it makes me crazy that I can’t because I have to share her with the rest of the world,” Kaidan murmured, frowning at the bottle in his hands.

Inigo chuckled, lifting his mug to his lips, “That’s funny, my friend—she said the same thing about you as we were leaving Solitude, although she also said she wanted to shout you into Oblivion, so there’s that. Then she jumped in a freezing river with no warning.” Kaidan’s eyebrows shot up then, and Inigo nodded. “I told you she’s been acting strange, my friend.” 

Kaidan nodded, unsure to make of what Inigo said. He knew Inigo was right, but he wasn’t sure how to not feel as though he were being torn apart by angry atronachs when he didn’t have her undivided attention, which—he realized when she sent him away, was most of the time. Between the demands of caring for their group, fighting Alduin, and now the assassination plot they’d uncovered, she couldn’t handle his idiocy too, and _that_ was why she sent him away. Why hadn’t he seen it before? Why hadn’t he listened when she tried to tell him in Kynesgrove? What she needed from him was love and support, not unbridled jealousy and tantrums. Once again, Inigo was right, he was selfish and had been for a very long time. It was a wonder Lunara, or any of the others, put up with him as long as they had before finally having enough of it.

Kaidan set down his bottle, grabbed his cloak off the back of the chair and went out onto the rooftop seating area. Lunara glanced up at his movement, watching him go outside, her mouth set in a grim line. So help him, if he was acting out again—she really would shout him all the way to the Solitude docks. Inigo shook his head once, then tilted his chin toward the trapdoor to the roof Kaidan disappeared through moments before. Lunara’s face softened and she nodded, excusing herself from the conversation to go to Inigo.

“What’s wrong with him now?” Lunara said tersely, still not convinced Kaidan wasn’t outside pouting.

“Nothing, my friend,” Inigo said, leaning back in his chair. “He’s just learned an extremely hard truth, and he needs a minute.”

“Oh?” she replied. “What truth would that be?”

“The actual reason you sent him to make things right with Lucien wasn’t about Lucien at all, at least, not the way he thought,” he replied, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“I see,” she said, glancing toward the door, “should I go talk to him, do you think?”

“I think so, my friend,” he said, nodding again, “I think so.”

Lunara pulled her legs through the trapdoor opening and stood up, dropping the door closed. She dusted herself off, then sat down on the bench across from where Kaidan sat, staring out over the street. There were tears in the corners of his eyes, and Lunara wondered for a moment why, but decided it better not to ask.

“Hey, love,” she whispered, and his eyes darted toward her. It was the first time she’d called him that since the morning she’d left for the embassy. “What are you doing out here?”

“Contemplating my life choices,” he said, one corner of his mouth twitching as he looked at her, eyes squinted against the snow reflected sun, and Lunara’s heart beat faster as she smiled back at him. “Were you aware I don’t make very good ones sometimes?” Lunara laughed, and he thought it was the most wonderful sound in the world. He hadn’t heard her laugh in days, but it felt like years, and in that moment, he knew he wouldn’t be able to go through the rest of his life never hearing her laugh again.

“Did you figure that out by yourself, or did Inigo help?” she teased, and he shook his head, still smiling.

“A little of both,” he said, serious now. “I’m so sorry, _Asynja_ , for everything. You were right to do everything you did, and I’m sorry I didn’t listen when you tried to tell me what would happen.” Lunara’s lip quivered at his words, and she looked away, quickly blinking back unbidden tears. 

“I want to believe you, I really do,” she replied, her voice cracking with emotion, and she took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

“I know, and I know why you think you can’t. I know you have enough to deal with and you don’t need me acting like Sheogorath incarnate every time you’re not 100% focused on me. I can’t say I’ll never do it again, because I’m not perfect, but I promise I will be better, if you’ll give me the chance to show you,” he said, reaching out to take her hands in his own. 

Lunara nodded, silence falling between them as she chose her next words. She chewed on the inside of her lip, unsure of whether to say them, but went for it anyway. “I don’t expect perfection, Kaidan, and you’re right, I don’t need you acting like that, but the days with both you and Lucien gone felt like I was missing limbs. Yes, Inigo was there. He’s always there, no matter what’s happening, strong and steady, while the rest of the world goes insane, and I love him for that. Something I realized while you two were gone is that Inigo and Lydia are the only ones in our ragtag family that don’t seem to have their own ideas of what I should be doing. You and Lucien—you guys certainly do, and you aren’t shy about sharing them, but neither of you seems to realize that if I give in to anyone’s sense of what I _should_ do in this world, there wouldn’t be anyone around who might be capable of actually saving it,” she said, squeezing his fingers, then walking to the edge of the seating area.

“What do you mean?” Kaidan asked, brows knitted in confusion.

“I mean,” she said, sighing, “you want to lock me up at home and keep me safe, which is great I guess, except for if I agreed to that to make you happy, who would stop the dragons? Can you absorb a dragon’s soul? No? Neither can Lucia, or Andes, or Mila, or Danica. Who will protect them from the dragons, if I’m staying safe and not leaving home, just to make you feel better?” She paused for a moment, watching the breeze sway the branches of the leafless trees in the wind district.

“And Lucien? Well, Lucien was raised with this antiquated aristocratic notion that civilized people shouldn’t acknowledge warriors, as though they aren’t worthy of existence, so ever since he learned the truth about me, he’s believed that I should act that way too—and told me as much, completely disregarding the fact that I wasn’t raised in that world and I think all of that is utter nonsense. And it’s actually quite hilarious that he has that opinion since his own mother is a soldier, and I told him so. If I gave in to his opinion of how I should think, we wouldn’t be having this conversation because I’d be downstairs pretending like you are no longer worthy of my attention because I happen to be the emperor’s daughter. You—the man I will love to my dying breath. Can you see how ridiculous that is?” He stood behind her now, close enough to see the gooseflesh rippling her pale skin, and he pulled her close, wrapping his cloak around them both. She sighed, melting into his warmth as a wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm her. She clenched her teeth hard, determined to not bolt away from him and retch over the side of the railing into the street below.

“Aye, _Asynja_ , I do,” he whispered. “I understand now, and I know as much as I want to keep you safe, your—our life isn’t that, and the only way to make it a little more safe is to support you while you do what you have to do. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything, so if me being more like Inigo is what you need right now, then that’s what I will do.” He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair, not believing how much he’d missed just being near her. No, she may not be able to give him her full attention all the time, but moments like these, when there was no one and nothing except the two of them, it didn’t matter. Those moments were only theirs, and they were beautiful. 

They stood together in silence, wrapped together in his cloak, just enjoying the nearness of each other. Lunara turned toward him, slipping her arms around him underneath the cloak and tilting her face up to him. “Well, there might be one other thing I need, and I can’t get it from Inigo,” she purred, a soft smile curving her lips.

“Oh, aye? What’s that?” he said, one corner of his mouth twitching as he gazed down at her.

“You,” she breathed, running her hands up his chest and across his shoulders, interlacing her fingers behind his neck and pulling his head toward her as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. The feel of her soft, warm lips on his own sent a wave of momentary shock through him, but his need for her quickly overpowered it. Lunara pulled away, somewhat breathless, before they completely lost track of where they were. _Those kisses are why you’re carrying a child now_ , the inner critic inside her head scolded. _Well, it’s too late now, so what difference does it make?_

“Come on,” she said, grabbing his hand, “let’s go see if the food is ready.” He groaned, and she grinned at him. “I meant what I said,” she teased, kissing him again, “but I’m hungry, so let’s go.” She gave his hand a slight squeeze, then let go and went back into the house. He growled and rubbed his hands down his face, then shook his head and followed her.

Lunara laid in bed, staring at the ceiling in the darkness as Kaidan lay sound asleep beside her. The warmth that radiated from the parts of his body that touched her were usually enough to help her sleep, and she knew she should be exhausted, but her mind didn’t get the message. Moving slowly so she didn’t disturb him, Lunara crawled out of bed, pulling on her robes and boots, then went downstairs. 

She pulled the journal out of the chest and thumbed through it again, her brain struggling to process the elaborate plan the Thalmor had put into motion to take down the empire from the inside, in case Ulfric Stormcloak’s rebellion wasn’t enough to weaken it for a complete takeover. Apparently, the Thalmor had turned a member of the Elder Council, and they planned to involve the Dark Brotherhood. Lunara shook her head, turning another page. She skimmed the page, reading the entry about an Elder Council member coming to Whiterun to meet with their DB contact, and she almost dropped the journal when she read the date—two weeks away. 

They still hadn’t gone to Riften to find Esbern, and that would take at least three or four days to get there, find Esbern—assuming the Thalmor hadn’t already, and get back, and then there was no telling where Delphine would want them to go next. She’d had a sickening feeling since she’d first read this journal, and it only got worse now. If Jarl Idgrod’s visions were true, she would have to reveal herself to save her father soon, but what would it cost her to do it? 

Lunara sighed, dropping the journal back into the satchel and placing it gently into the chest. She stared at the fire for a while, then took out the vial Danica gave her earlier in the day, rolling it between her fingers. She’d been thinking about it all day and still didn’t know what she would do. The best thing would be to drink it without saying a word to anyone, and no one would be the wiser, because there was no scenario where carrying a child right now would turn out well. If she carried the baby full term, there was a very real chance she would leave it motherless when she went off to fight Alduin, and then there was always the possibility she wouldn’t carry to full-term because of many creatures possibly attacking her and killing her or the child. 

Lunara sighed, staring at the bottle, lost in thought. She still didn’t know what the answer to the problem was, and she knew it would be unfair to take the potion without ever letting Kaidan know that he was a father, but she also couldn’t risk letting him convince her to not take it either. She closed her hand around the vial, leaning back in the chair and propping her elbow on the armrest, her closed fist pressed to her mouth. 

Lunara jumped as Lydia climbed up the stairs, fumbling with the vial as she tried to stuff it back in the pocket of her robes. It tumbled to the floor, rolling across the boards and stopping between them. Lydia picked it up, turning it over in her hands, then looked at Lunara wide-eyed, mouth open. “Are you—” she started as Lunara looked away, tears stinging her eyes. She didn’t answer and Lydia took that as all the answer she needed. “Where did you get this?”

“Danica,” Lunara replied hoarsely as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “I only found out today.”

“Does Kaidan know?” Lydia asked, holding the vial out to Lunara. 

“About which part?” Lunara snorted, then frowned at her. “No, he doesn’t know. And you can’t say anything—to anyone. Not until I decide what to do.”

“Do you know what you will do?”

“Of course not,” Lunara said with a rueful smile. “When do I ever know that?” Lydia smiled, shaking her head. 

“That’s true, but no matter what you decide, you should tell him. It might be an easier decision to make if you have someone to help carry the burden,” Lydia said. 

“I know, but what if he doesn’t agree with me? I want children, and I want them with him, but not now when there’s the threat of a dragon attack every time I step out the door. I’m so sick of the Divines meddling in my life every time they get bored. Why can’t anything just be easy?” Lunara buried her face in her hands, letting the tears fall. 

“Because then it would be someone else’s life,” Lydia said. “Someone ordinary.”

“Ordinary sounds absolutely marvelous at the moment though,” Lunara sighed, standing up. “I’m going back to bed before Kaidan notices I’m gone. It’s too early in the morning or too late at night to have this conversation.” Lydia smiled, standing up and heading downstairs.

“You need to tell him, and soon,” Lydia said, and Lunara nodded, saying nothing as she climbed the stairs and went back to bed.

~~~~~~~

_**Two Days Later** _

Lunara and the others left Breezehome, and she turned back to the door where Gemma, Lucia, and Andes stood, waving goodbye. She waved back, then turned away from them with a sad smile. The weather had been sunny since they’d returned to Whiterun, and Lunara was in a hurry to get to Riften. 

They set the Khajiit caravan up outside the city, and remembering the note she’d taken from the Khajiit bandit on their way to Kynesgrove, Lunara waved her friends on to the stables as she went to the camp. Inigo stayed with her, browsing the merchant wares as Lunara spoke to the caravan leader. 

“I’m looking for a Khajiit named Lajjan, do you know where I can find her?” Lunara asked, retrieving the crumpled letter from her satchel and holding it out to the merchant.

“No Lajjan,” he said, shaking his head, “that one works for the other caravan.” 

“I see,” Lunara said, shrugging. She stuffed the letter back into her bag and nodded her thanks, then walked toward the stables. Wanting to let someone know their friend was dead and chasing them all over Skyrim to do it were two different things, and Lunara hoped she’d remember if she saw the other caravan somewhere else along their travels.

“Let’s go get this nonsense over with,” she muttered, mounting up on the horse. The others followed her lead, and they set off down the road toward Riften. The sun was radiant, although not warm enough to go without a cloak. She leaned back, feeling the solid wall of Kaidan’s chest behind her, and her mouth curved into a half-smile and she shook her head, finally realizing that he’d never bought his own horse on purpose, despite having more than enough coin to do it. 

“What’s so funny?” Kaidan asked, pressing his lips to the crown of her head, one arm gripping her around the waist as he held the reins in his other hand, gently guiding the horse.

“Nothing,” she said, still smiling. “Just marvelling at how oblivious I am to some things, and how perceptive of others. It’s the oddest thing sometimes.” He chuckled behind her, his chest vibrating slightly against her back. Lunara loved to hear Kaidan laugh, and she wondered if it was because he didn’t do it often. 

“Aye, it is,” he replied, tightening his grip around her waist, “but I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She smiled at that, and they rode in companionable silence until they reached the entrance to the mountain pass. 

“Do you think the pass is clear, my friends?” Inigo asked, casting a wary glance up the side of the mountain into the fog that floated across the peaks and obscured the path.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Lunara said, nudging Allie toward the base of the mountain. “It will take another day, maybe two to get to Riften if we go around, where if we go through we could be in Ivarstead by dark. 

“We could also freeze to death if the pass isn’t clear,” Lydia pointed out, glancing hesitantly at the fog hiding the mountain peaks above the snow line. 

Lunara stopped, unsure of what to do. Lydia was right, but they couldn’t afford to waste time going around and none of it would matter if they froze to death either. She sighed, stopping the horse. “What do you guys want to do then? We need to be back in Whiterun in two weeks, no matter what. There’s something I have to do.”

Lydia gave her an odd look, but said nothing. “Why the specific time to be back, my friend?” Inigo said, tilting his head as though looking at her sideways might give him the answer. 

“So I can do the right thing, apparently,” Lunara muttered, biting her lip and fiddling with the reins in her hand. 

“What was that, _Asynja?_ ” Kaidan asked. She could feel him smirking behind her and took a deep breath to resist the urge to headbutt him in the chin. Lunara glanced around, looking for anyone who might overhear what she was about to say, and seeing no one, gestured for them to all come closer. 

“We have to be in Whiterun in two weeks so I can do the right thing,” she said once they gathered around, glancing around at the frowning faces.

“The right thing about what, my friend?” Inigo said, rubbing Artax’s neck as the horse shifted impatiently.

“About the assassination plot against my father,” she replied. “I have my reasons for not wanting to do anything about it, but they’re selfish and I imagine whatever future that’s destined will happen with or without any interference from me. My problem is I won’t be able to live with what comes next if I do nothing, no matter the cost.”

“You’re not making any sense,” Lucien said, his eyebrows knitted together in a deep frown. “What do you mean, what comes next?”

Lunara sighed, then told them about her conversation with Jarl Idgrod when they’d been in Morthal months before. “She knew exactly who I am, and there’s no way she could have. We’d only just found out right before going to Morthal.”

“Are you sure she knew? She could have just guessed you were hiding something,” Lydia offered.

“I think she really knew. Because right after that, she said something would happen after I revealed my identity to save my father, but I said nothing about who my father is. Regardless, I didn’t completely believe her then, but I’m beginning to now. The reason I said I wouldn’t do anything about the plot when I first found the journal was because she said that something would happen after I revealed who I was to save him that would cause me to give up on everything, and if I did, Tamriel would be doomed,” she stopped, looking around at her friends—no family, then took a deep breath and continued. 

“There’s only one thing I can think of that would make me want to give up, and since the Divines love using me for their petty amusements, me refusing to take part in their game was my way of keeping a modicum of control over my life. The problem is, I don’t think me refusing to do anything will stop whatever Idgrod said is coming, and if that’s true, and I do nothing about this assassination plot and it succeeds, Skyrim is doomed. Then those bastard Thalmor get what they’ve been trying for with Ulfric Stormcloak’s rebellion.”

“Oh,” Inigo mumbled, “I’m so sorry, my friend. I gave you such a hard time about that, and I feel terrible now. Why didn’t you say anything?” Then quickly added, “you showed remarkable restraint about my behavior, my friend.” He grinned at her, and she flashed him a half-smile. On the whole, it had taken great restraint to not respond to some of his nastier comments, but she waved it away.

“It’s fine, Inigo. You didn’t know the entire story, and I didn’t want to explain it in front of Erik & Gemma,” she said. Allie shifted beneath her and she stroked the coarse black hair of her mane to calm her. 

“Why not?” Lucien asked, confused. “Are they not trustworthy?”

“It’s not that. Could you imagine Erik finding out that not only was he traveling with the Dragonborn, but the emperor’s daughter? I took him to Jorrvaskr myself for him to join the Companions. How long do you think he would have kept that knowledge to himself? Besides, he already had this hero-worship thing going on that was annoying,” she replied. “As for Gemma, well, I still don’t know about her, but at the time, I wasn’t convinced she wasn’t a spy, and that’s why she got captured again.”

“But you kept her as a housemaid?” Lydia said, staring at Lunara blankly.

“I did,” Lunara intoned. “I don’t think she’s a spy, but I think too much information revealed to someone like her would be dangerous if she were to get captured again, which is why I offered to keep her on as a housemaid. At least that way she’s inside the city and there are guards around who know me and they won’t let her get kidnapped again.” Lydia nodded, agreeing with Lunara’s assessment. “Kaidan, you’ve been quiet,” Lunara said, twisting around to look at his face, which was uncharacteristically blank.

“I’m just thinking,” he replied quietly, giving her forehead a light kiss. “That’s a lot to process, but we’ll have time for that while we travel. I agree that the fastest way to Riften is through, and if the pass isn’t clear, we’ll know quickly and it won’t cost us much time to backtrack and go the long way.” The others nodded in reluctant agreement, and they turned their horses toward the mountain path.

Frigid air stung Lunara’s cheeks as the wind gusted through the pass, channeled by the steep rock walls on either side, and she pulled the hood of her cloak down farther to cover her face. It wasn’t like she could see very far ahead anyway, so she gave Allie leeway to make a path through the deep snow of the pass. Lunara’s teeth chattered, and she clenched her jaw to stop it, feeling as though she would break it before succeeding.

They reached the other side of the mountain with no incidents, which set Lunara on edge. As they descended below the treeline, the roar of a dragon echoed off the surrounding mountains, growing louder as the creature approached Ivarstead. “Shor’s bloody fucking balls,” she muttered as Allie’s ears flicked nervously. “Come on, we need to get to the village. They’re defenseless against a dragon. Let’s go, girl.” Lunara clicked her tongue at the horse, urging her forward and keeping a wary eye on the sky above them.

The dragon circled overhead as they reached the village, sliding off the horses and urging them to safety. The villagers and Rift guards gathered on the road, armed with hunting bows and swords, waiting to see if the dragon would attack. “Gods damn it, these people will get themselves killed,” Lunara muttered, stomping angrily toward the barrow east of the village. She shouted, a challenge that drew the dragon’s attention immediately, and it glided lazily to the clearing where Lunara stood, daggers drawn and ready for a fight. The creature hovered in the air above the clearing, staring down at her with vague disinterest, as though she were a mere ant on the ground beneath.

“Wo los hi grah zu’u? Zu’u los unslaad, Dovahkiin,” it growled at her. Lunara flipped the daggers in her hands, her head tilted to one side as she searched for the words to answer in Dovahzul.

“Fod hi mindok zu’u ol Dovahkiin, ruz hi mindok hin dez,” she replied, stumbling over the unfamiliar pronunciations. Between the books she’d read and absorbing dragon souls, her grasp of Dovahzul was now infinitely better than it was in the beginning, but she still had much to learn.

The dragon made a sound like laughter, as if that was something dragons even did. “Nunon fod hi kron zu’u.”

Lunara scowled, growing bored with the back and forth taunting. “Zu’u ni lost tiid fah daar. Bo tum he ahrk krif zu’u,” she growled. The dragon flapped its wings, rising higher into the sky to circle around again.

“Ol hi hind, Dovahkiin,” the dragon replied, releasing a stream of fire breath that lit the circle of trees around her on fire, cutting her off from her friends. 

“Oh, so it’s like that then? Fine,” she muttered, waiting as the dragon landed in front of her. Before it could breathe fire, Lunara rolled underneath its neck, jamming her dagger to the hilt into the softer flesh of its throat. It roared and tried to fly away, and she whirlwind sprinted onto its wing, shredding the thin membrane with her daggers.

Inigo and Kaidan moved around the edge of the fire, bows drawn, looking for a clear shot. Kaidan’s heart stopped when he saw Lunara on the dragon’s wing, clawing furiously at the membrane with her daggers. The dragon beat its wings once more, sending Lunara crashing to the ground, breathless. With a screeching battle cry, Kaidan released his arrow, sending it hurtling through the flaming trees to find a home in the dragon’s eye. 

The dragon roared, the small stones around where Lunara lay gulping for air vibrating with the sound. It fell to the ground, and Lunara rolled away just in time to not get crushed by its massive clawed foot. She came up on one knee, wheezing, and seeing an arrow lodged in the dragon’s eye, thanked the divines her friends were excellent marksmen. Forcing herself to stand, she stayed out of sight as the dragon searched the clearing frantically for any sign of her.

When she reached the creature’s spiny tail, she jumped, using her whirlwind sprint shout in midair, landing near the dragon’s shoulders. Gripping her daggers firmly in her hands, she crawled onto the dragon’s neck, and using her thighs to keep her balance as though she were riding Allie, she jammed one dagger to the hilt into the base of the dragon’s skull. It roared again, throwing its head around as it tried to dislodge her. Lunara lost her grip on the dagger, and with a final shake of its head, the dragon sent her flying across the clearing, hitting the ground with a cracking thud and rolling until she came to a stop face-down near the base of one of the burning trees.

Lunara lay unmoving, the heat of the fire reddening her exposed skin. Kaidan turned to Lucien, his face a mask of fear and worry. “Lucien, use your ice spell and put out the flames like you did in Kynesgrove,” he said, trying to keep his voice from betraying his emotions. Lucien swallowed hard, pooling his magicka and casting the spell on the ground near Kaidan. It created a small opening that the fire closed too quickly for anyone except Lunara herself to get through. 

“ _Asynja!_ ” Kaidan yelled, his voice cracking with the effort to be heard over the raging fire. “ _Asynja, get up!”_

_It’s time to get up now, dear sister. You still have work to do._ Lunara groaned, opening her eyes as the last remnants of her sister’s words echoed in her mind. She coughed, pushing herself to her hands and knees, then stood up, unsteady as a newborn deer. Every part of her hurt, but that damn dragon was still looking for her. Half-blind and full of rage, the dragon bellowed more fire in an arc around the clearing, sending Lunara diving for cover from the flames that singed the tips of her hair. 

Kaidan breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her stand up, but went back to holding his breath the next instant when he saw her dive out of the way of the fire. How on Nirn would she defeat this dragon alone? She needed their help, but there was no way to get to her, and the thought infuriated him that she might die because the Divines thought it would be fun to use her as a plaything. He said nothing, his crimson eyes glued to the scene before him, but he mentally cursed Kyne, Akatosh, and any other divine entity he could think of while hoping desperately that she’d live. As though Kyne herself heard him, a storm rolled over Ivarstead, and claps of thunder echoed through the trees as rain poured from the sky, dousing the flames surrounding her and the dragon.

Raindrops pelted Lunara’s face, cool against her fire-heated skin. She didn’t notice her friends and Ivarstead guards pouring into the clearing, weapons drawn and firing arrows at the dragon as she whirlwind sprinted again, climbing to the dragon’s neck. “I really need to learn to use a sword,” she grumbled bitterly as she positioned herself on the dragon’s neck. The dragon roared as she grabbed the dagger and in a fit of rage and panic, Lunara kicked the dagger with the heel of her boot furiously, sending it deeper into the dragon’s flesh. With one last kick, the dagger handle disappeared beneath the surface and the dragon roared for the last time, throwing its head back as it fell, launching Lunara through the air once again.

Lunara lay on the ground as raindrops pelted her face, mentally cursing Akatosh. The smell of damp earth filled her nose, as the familiar tendrils of light danced around her, filling her with energy as flashes of the dragon’s memories ran through her mind. She coughed as she sat up, then a flurry of voices and cheers rang in her ears as hands were trying to help her to her feet. Without a word, Kaidan pushed through the crowd, scooped her up and carried her back to Ivarstead with the rest of their group and the guards who’d come to their aid following close behind. 

Lunara’s eyes were closed, her head rested on Kaidan’s shoulder as they reached the village. The townsfolk gawked at them, crowding closer to get a look at the exhausted Dragonborn. Two guards kept the villagers at a distance as Kaidan carried Lunara toward the inn. Without waiting for payment, Wilhelm pointed to the largest room at the inn, and Kaidan nodded his thanks, kicking the door open and laying her on the bed. Lydia went to the bar and paid for three rooms, and tried to pay for food and drinks, but Wilhelm adamantly refused. 

“Divines,” he said, “the woman just saved the entire village from a dragon; the least we can do is give her and her companions free food and drinks.” Lydia nodded, offering gratitude, then went to the room to check on Lunara. Lucien, Kaidan and Inigo were already hard at work trying to heal her; empty vials of stamina and health potions littered the surrounding bed, and the soft yellow glow of Lucien’s healing spell surrounded her. He wasn’t nearly as skilled at healing as Lunara, but it was all they had. 

Lucien finished casting the spell, glancing nervously at Kaidan and waiting for him to explode. Lunara still hadn’t come around, but Kaidan only looked concerned for her as he pulled her into his lap and held her close to him. He glanced up at Lucien, who was watching him with an odd look. “Thank you,” Kaidan said, turning his attention back to Lunara, stroking her hair and murmuring softly. Lucien stared at him, dumbstruck, not believing what he’d just heard. Never once, in all their travels together, had Kaidan thanked him for anything. 

“Are you alright? Have you hit your head?” Lucien asked, incredulous. Kaidan stared at him, frowning in confusion, then realization hit him and a half-smile flashed across his face.

“Ah, no,” he said, chuckling slightly. He paused, deciding whether to continue, brushing a curl away from Lunara’s forehead, then exhaling. “Aye, I’ve been a right bastard to you—to all of you, for a long time, and I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t make up for it in the slightest, but I understand now what I’ve done.” 

“Well, that’s a start at least,” Lucien replied, beaming back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wo los hi grah zu’u? Zu’u los unslaad, Dovahkiin- who are you to battle me? I am eternal, Dragonborn
> 
> Fod hi mindok zu’u ol Dovahkiin, ruz hi mindok hin dez - If you know me as Dragonborn, then you know your fate
> 
> Nunon fod hi kron zu’u - Only if you conquer me
> 
> Zu’u ni lost tiid fah daar. Bo tum he ahrk krif zu’u - I don't have time for this. Come down here and fight me
> 
> Ol hi hind, Dovahkiin - as you wish, Dragonborn


	83. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends the night in Ivarstead and Lunara shares her secret. A little bit of NSFW and a whole lot of tooth-rotting fluff. <3 Enjoy :)

Kaidan and Lucien left Lunara to rest, and Lydia picked up the mess of empty vials scattered on the bed around Lunara’s sleeping form. She supposed it could be worse; instead of healing and stamina potions, they could be skooma bottles. Lydia shuddered at the thought, then pushed it away. Lunara’s escape mechanism of choice was wine, and although she could get pretty far gone sometimes, it never seemed to interfere with whatever she had to do. If Lunara got addicted to skooma though… Lydia shook her head, dropping the empty vials into a linen drawstring bag for cleaning, glad for the days they’d spent in the cave. Out of sheer boredom, Lunara had ground ingredients until she couldn’t lift her arms, then mixed potions until her satchel almost burst with them. Finished with the tidying, she tossed a fur over Lunara and left the room to join the others.

A few hours later, Lunara emerged from the room looking exhausted, but very much alive. The patrons cheered when they saw her, and she gave them weak smiles and nods of acknowledgment as she made her way to the round table where her friends sat, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Lunara sat down in the empty chair next to Kaidan, and without waiting for instruction, Lynly placed a bowl of stew, a loaf of bread, and a bottle of wine in front of her. The smell of the stew hit her nose and she clenched her teeth at the wave of nausea that overwhelmed her, but it was too much and she bolted from the table and out of the tavern into the chilly night air.

Kaidan, Inigo, and Lucien stared at each other in confusion as Lydia took another drink from her mug of ale, trying to look as innocent as she could. “What just happened?” Kaidan asked. Inigo shrugged, taking another bite of his stew. Lucien’s gaze darted around the table, but he wasn’t sure if he should mention Solitude. Kaidan noticed his hesitation and narrowed his eyes. “Do you know something, Lucien?”

Lucien shook his head. “It’s only that I saw her sick several times before our trip to the embassy. She thought I didn’t notice, but it’s hard not to when it’s twice between leaving the inn and reaching the stables; but then afterward she seemed fine until today. I wasn’t around the entire time though.”

“I told you she was acting strange when we left Solitude, my friend,” Inigo said, taking a drink of mead. “She stripped down to her small clothes and jumped in the river without so much as a word of warning, then when we got to Rorikstead she got sick like this. She told me she’d go see Danica when we got back to Whiterun, but I don’t know if she did.” He shook his head as memories of her running full speed for the river and splashing into the water flashed in his mind and his face broke into a wide grin. “It was the weirdest thing.”

Lydia snorted, but said nothing. Jumping in the river was insane by her own standards, but it might be just another Tirdas in Lunara’s life, although Lydia knew it was more than that. But Lunara had sworn her to secrecy, so until she wanted to fess up the truth, Lydia’s lips were sealed. It gave her some small satisfaction to see Lunara still experiencing symptoms; at least she hadn’t taken the potion without telling Kaidan.

The three men turned toward her, heads tilted and eyes narrowed. “What do you know?” Lucien asked. Lydia shrugged, taking another drink. Her cheeks heated as color rushed to her face, and she mentally cursed herself and Lunara for binding her to a secret like this.

“You know something, my friend!” Inigo cried. “Please tell us she isn’t sick like she was when we got back from Bleak Falls Barrow.” Lydia shook her head, vaguely recalling Lunara mentioning the case of bone break fever that Danica treated. 

“No, nothing like that. But I can’t say anything else,” Lydia said, shrugging again. 

“Why not?” Kaidan asked. Lydia sighed, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms, her gaze leveled on him.

“Because it isn’t my secret to tell,” she replied. “But you should go talk to her.” Lucien and Inigo exchanged confused looks, then gestured for Kaidan to go find out what was wrong with their friend. Shrugging, he got up and went outside as Lydia stared after him, smirking.

Lunara stood up straight as the inn door opened, trying to hide the fact she was just leaning over the railing, retching her guts into the flower bushes below. She wiped her mouth as Kaidan appeared, and she turned away from him, staring at nothing ahead of her. “Is everything alright,  _ Asynja_ ?” His voice was soft as he stood beside her and reached for her hand, pulling her gently into his arms. 

Mentally cursing everything, she shook her head, pulling away from him. “No,” she sighed, “it isn’t. There’s something that I need to tell you, and I don’t want to, because I’m afraid you’ll go back to the way you were before.” She paused, and when he didn’t respond, she rolled her eyes. “You know, overprotective and annoying?” 

“Ah,” he said, frowning. “Well I can’t promise it won’t happen, but I’ll do my best.” His brows knit tighter together as she backed away from him, biting her lip. “Please talk to me,  _ Asynja_ , you’re worrying me.” 

Lunara took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she attempted to calm her roiling stomach and her frayed nerves. She had no idea how to tell him, they’d never even talked about things like marriage or children. Amid dragon fighting and fighting with each other, it hadn’t seemed an important topic of conversation, but now…

“So, ah,” she started, twisting her fingers together in the nervous way she always did. “Well—”

“Spit it out, woman,” he said with a wry smile of slight exasperation. Lunara swallowed hard, then did as he asked.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, the words coming out as more question than statement. He stared at her, dumbstruck, and the words flowed out of her like water through a burst dam, trying to explain. “I went to see Danica a few days ago, because I started feeling sick the day before Lucien and I went to the embassy. I thought it was nerves and it would pass, but then it happened again in Rorikstead. It’s been manageable mostly, but sometimes, like now, it gets the better of me. Anyway, I went to see Danica after visiting Jorrvaskr, and she cast a detect life spell on me, and here we are.” She paused, unsure of whether to continue, and Kaidan turned away, letting his hands rest on the railing as his head fell between his shoulders. After a momentary silence, she went on.

“The thing is, I can’t have a child now. We fight dragons, and whatever other nonsense that comes along, and it’s just too dangerous. Should I give birth to a healthy child, I could leave it motherless when I go to fight Alduin. I know what it feels like to grow up without a mother, without a family, and I can’t—I won’t—do that to a child.” 

Kaidan raised his head to gaze at her, still trying to process her words. A child? How had that happened? He knew  _ how  _ it happened, but what kind of cosmic joke was this? Divines knew neither of them lived a life that lent itself to family bliss, so to force them to make a choice like this went beyond meddling and just became cruelty. “What do you want to do?” His voice was almost inaudible, but Lunara heard him, although she had no answer.

“I don’t know,” she murmured, not looking at him. “Danica gave me a potion that will stop the pregnancy, but Lydia didn’t think I should take it without telling you first. And before you get upset, I didn’t tell her; she saw the vial and recognized it for what it was. Sometimes I think I should take it, and other times I think if the Divines meddled enough to make this happen, then they can meddle enough to make it unhappen if it’s supposed to, but I can’t leave a child without a home or family. I’d rather not bring one into the world at all.” After a brief pause she added, “it’s funny, you know. When I was young, I used to dream about being a mother, of giving a child the life and childhood I never had, and now that the opportunity presented itself, I can’t do it.”

Lunara stopped talking, realizing that Kaidan had said nothing since asking her what she wanted. “What do you want to do?”

He made a face, then shrugged. “Father isn’t a role I ever pictured myself in, much for the same reason as you. When you grow up without family, it changes the way you see the world, and I didn’t think I could overcome my nature and settle down to a life of wedded bliss, but that was also before I knew you. To answer your question, I don’t know. I agree it’s too dangerous to have a child now, or maybe ever, but can we live with the consequences of choosing not to?” Lunara shrugged, she’d been asking herself the same question for days.

“Well, we don’t have to decide tonight,” she said, holding out her hand to him. “Let’s go inside, I’m starving.” He nodded, smiling, then followed her inside. 

Several hours later, after everyone went to bed, Kaidan lay awake, staring at the ceiling above him. Lunara slept next to him, melted into his body as though she were water, her head resting on his chest as the waves of her ebony hair flowed over the arm he draped around her. He knew he would spend the rest of his days right here with her, without question, if that’s what Lunara asked of him, and wondered again why the Divines felt the need to be so cruel to her for their own amusement. 

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the lavender and honey scent of her hair, wishing they didn’t have to make such a tough decision, and yet fiercely grateful she hadn’t made it without him. Whether it was Lydia who had anything to do with that, he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter; he only wished he had an answer to give Lunara when the time came. He understood every reason she had for not having the child, but he also understood that life was short and even if Lunara wasn’t Dragonborn, one or both of them could die at any time, leaving any children they might have as orphans. Was it really a good enough reason to make that choice? At least her reluctance to adopt Lucia and Andes was explained now, and he didn’t even have to ask.

He laid like that for a long time, alone with his wandering thoughts until sleep overtook him and he dozed, jerking awake and opening his eyes to see Lunara staring at him. “Morning,” she said, smiling sleepily at him. Was it morning already? He rubbed his gritty eyes and smiled at her, kissing her forehead. Lunara stared at him for a moment, studying the lines of worry etched in the crease between his eyebrows and the grim shadows beneath his eyes. “Did you sleep?” she asked, almost certain of his answer. 

He yawned, shaking his head. “Not much, but I’ll be alright to ride. We should probably get going soon.” She made a noise of agreement, but didn’t get up. Instead, she laid her head back down on his chest, the tips of her fingers exploring the ridges and hollows of his torso. He shivered at her touch, trails of gooseflesh following in the wake of her feather light touches. 

Lunara bit her lip, reveling in delight each time her touch made him shiver as she trailed her fingers over his skin as far as her arm would reach, teasing and caressing him. No matter how much she cursed the divines for meddling in her life, or how much time she spent wondering if her life was already decided even before she was born, she always gave thanks to Mara for having a hand in creating this man who fit her so perfectly. 

“As much as I love what you’re doing,  _ Asynja _ , we should really get up,” he murmured, his eyes closed, losing himself in the feeling of her touch on his skin. She murmured in agreement while pushing herself up on top of him, pressing herself against him.

“I need you,” she whispered, her mouth finding his in a fiery kiss as she moved her hips the length of him, their arousal growing with each movement, driving him mad with his need to possess her. “Show me I’m yours, and you’re mine.” 

“As you wish,  _ Asynja _ ,” he growled, a strangled cry escaping her lips as he flipped her onto her back and buried his cock deep inside her. He teased her, almost pulling out, then plunging himself in again as her hips rocked to meet him. Her hands gripped handfuls of the furs beneath them as her moans grew louder and she arched her back, begging him to go faster. 

He rolled over, pulling her back on top of him, and he ran his hands along the length of her body, cupping her full breasts and rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as she rode him, rocking her hips almost desperately as she arched her back, teetering on the edge of her climax. Gripping the luscious curve of her ass to hold her in place, he drove his cock deep into her, and her cries of ecstasy filled the room around them as she called out his name, drowning out his own moans as they came together, her insides tightening around his cock, draining him as he rode the waves of ecstasy. 

Lunara collapsed onto his chest, gasping, her ebony hair unbound and fanning over them both like an inky waterfall as his lips found hers again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, wishing they never had to leave that bed. “I love you,  _ Asynja _ , no matter what,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. 

She closed her eyes and nodded, a single tear escaping from beneath her lashes as she settled herself next to him, and she swiped it angrily away. Now was not the time to be thinking about anything else but the two of them. She sighed, annoyed with herself as she laid her head on his chest, pressing her ear to his skin and listening to the rapid thump of his heartbeat. “I love you, too,” she murmured. 

A soft knock came from the door and Lunara groaned in response, pressing her forehead against Kaidan’s chest before uttering a gruff, “What?”

“I’ve brought food for you, miss,” Lynly mumbled from the other side of the door. Lunara sighed, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Just a minute,” she said, pulling on her robes and padding to the door in her bare feet and yanking it open, trying not to look as irritated as she felt. She must have failed, because Lynly’s eyes widened at the sight of her. Lunara’s hair fell almost to her waist, wild, unbound, and more than a little disheveled, and she smiled slightly as she opened the door wider to allow Lynly to enter with the tray of food. 

Color rushed to Lynly’s cheeks when she saw Kaidan propped up on the bed, bare-chested with a fur draped across his waist, and she lowered her head and scurried to the table, setting down the tray of food and then practically running from the room, closing the door hard behind her. The corners of Lunara’s mouth twitched as she picked up the plate of sweet rolls and the bottles of mead, carrying them to the bed. “I don’t think she’ll be forgetting you anytime soon,” she giggled, setting the plate between them on the bed and then sitting down, tucking her feet under her. He looked embarrassed for a moment, then shrugged, taking a drink from one of the mead bottles. 

“She works in a tavern, I’m sure she’s seen both men and women far less clothed than I,” he said, tearing a hunk of sweet roll and popping it into his mouth as he grinned at her. 

“I’m sure she has,” Lunara teased, grinning back at him and taking a bite of her own sweet roll. “But, they’re Nords or Imperials. You, my love, are something else altogether, exotic and mysterious, not to mention a gorgeous sight to behold.” She took another bite of her sweet roll, then washed it down with a long drink of mead.

“Aye, is that so?” he said, one eyebrow raised as though he didn’t believe her. She stared at him, then started giggling. He frowned, shaking his head. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said, wiping the tears out of the corners of her eyes. She stopped giggling, her face serious. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” 

“You’ve never noticed the way women fall silent in your presence and get this silly, dreamy-eyed look on their faces as though all sense they had left them?” She said, her face morphing into the look she described. He shook his head again, the color of his cheeks betraying his embarrassment.

“Ah, no, I can’t say I have,” he said. “Besides, I got used to entire rooms falling silent when you enter. I always assumed it was because you’re Dragonborn, or because they wanted to hear you sing. Imagine what they’ll do when they find out the rest.” He finished his sweetroll, then drained the last of the mead bottle. 

“I’d rather not,” she said blandly, making a face and dropping her half-eaten sweetroll onto the plate. “Besides, we’re talking about you, not me.”

He shrugged again, standing up and pulling on his breeches, the muscles rippling beneath the scarred flesh of his back as Lunara watched him. Although he’d thought she teased him, she often had that same silly look on her face as she watched him move, whether he was getting dressed or practicing with his nodachi. He turned around and caught her staring at him, and a half grin spread across his face. “Oh, you mean that look, then?” 

She grinned back, color rushing to her cheeks, and threw a hunk of sweetroll at him. “Yes, you idiot, that look.” He laughed as he pulled his tunic over his head, then moved to stand next to her, lifting her chin to look at him. 

“As long as you like the view,  _ Asynja _ ,” he murmured, leaning toward her upturned face and giving her a soft kiss, “that’s all that matters to me.” 

“Keep kissing me,” she growled, a wicked smile on her lips, “and I’ll pull you back into this bed and show you how much I like it.” 

He kissed her again, then straightened, chuckling. “Aye, and you better believe I’d love every single second of it, but right now, we have work to do.” 

Lunara made a face, her lower lip stuck out slightly in a pout. “Fine,” she sighed, standing up with exaggerated effort. He laughed, shaking his head as he fastened his armor in place. She shed her robes haphazardly, tossing the garment into her satchel, then put on her own armor, and together they left the sanctuary of the inn room to face the day.

“Good morning, my friends,” Inigo said as they approached the table. “Are we ready to move on?”

“I think we are,” Lunara said, glancing around the table, “but first, I need to tell you guys something.” Silence fell around the table as everyone turned their attention to her. Kaidan glanced down at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Are you sure?” he asked, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. She nodded, squeezing his fingers in return.

“No matter what we decide, they need to know,” she whispered, turning to the others.

“Decide about what, my friends?” Inigo asked, brows knitting with worry. Lunara shook her head and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She’d just have to spit it out before she lost her nerve.

“I’m pregnant,” she said. Stunned silence fell across the table at her words, then Lydia stood up and hugged her. “Before anyone asks, we have decided nothing yet, but I felt like you guys deserved to know why I’ve been acting strange.”

“Well that explains quite a bit actually,” Lucien quipped, his gaze darting between the two of them. “Should we be excited for you?”

“I’ll let you know later,” she said, “right now, we need to get to Riften and hope the Thalmor haven’t already found this guy Esbern.” She headed for the door, and the others followed close behind.

They rode in companionable silence through the aspen trees, the last of their golden leaves showering the ground below as the bare branches swayed in the breeze. It was warmer here, but there was still a nip in the air, and Lunara kept her cloak pulled tight around her to keep the chill at bay. It was a peaceful ride so far, and Lunara supposed she could thank the Divines for minor miracles. Too bad they were still silent on what she should do about her condition.

The late afternoon sun shone golden through the trees, and the city walls cast long shadows across the lake as it descended into nightfall. One guard eyed her warily, but said nothing, recognizing her from her last visit to the city. As they entered the gates, Lunara braced herself for the stench of fish and rotting timber she remembered, but it did nothing to help her now enhanced sense of smell and she retched violently next to the city wall. 

“Shor’s balls,” she muttered grumpily, wiping her mouth, “this is ridiculous.” She forced herself upright, and when it seemed the worst had passed she strode toward the marketplace, chin held high. “Split up, let’s see if we can find the entrance to the sewers. It’s too late to do anything today, so we’ll spend the night at the tavern. I have some deliveries to make that I promised months ago.” The others nodded, doing as she asked, and she headed for the blacksmith’s forge first.

“Hey Balimund,” she called out, and the broad shouldered Nord glanced up at her, his sooty face creasing into a smile in recognition. 

“Hello friend,” he replied. “Have you found those fire salts yet?” She grinned at him, her supply chest appearing at her feet.

“As a matter of fact, I have,” she said, retrieving the requested items from its secure place inside the chest and holding them out to him. “I’ve also got a bunch of armor and weapons to sell, do you want to take a look?”

“Thank you,” he breathed, taking the fire salts from her and dropping a single pinch into the forge, the flames leaping with joy at the addition. “You’ve saved my business. I can’t thank you enough.”

“It was no trouble really,” Lunara said, amused at how true that statement actually was. He nodded, setting the fire salts down on his workbench, then gesturing to her. 

“Alright, show me what you’ve got,” he said. She grinned, and they spent the next hour locked in a good natured haggling war, finally reaching a number satisfactory to both of them. 

“Thanks, Balimund, you’re the best,” Lunara said, giving him a light kiss on one sooty cheek after he handed over the agreed-upon amount of coin. He blushed crimson, but Lunara didn’t notice it beneath the layer of grime on his face. 

“Anytime,” he breathed, watching her gracefully move across the marketplace to speak to Madesi.

“These items will be perfect for my jewelry,” Madesi said, running a finger lovingly along the length of the mammoth tusk Lunara handed him. “Here I have something for you.”

Lunara’s eyes widened as Madesi reached under the counter and presented her with a pair of black pearl earrings. “These are beautiful,” she breathed, touching them delicately. 

“Like you,” he said, holding the small wooden box out to her. “Take them as payment for your efforts.” Lunara shook her head, feeling guilty. There wasn’t any effort involved in retrieving the materials save digging through a chest in Whiterun.

“I can’t accept these,” she said, shaking her head. “It really was no trouble to get those things, I assure you.”

“Please take them,” he said, pressing them into her hand. “You’ll offend me if you don’t.” Lunara swallowed, nodding, then tucked the small wooden box into the chest at her feet.

“Thank you, Madesi,” she breathed, and he bowed his head graciously. She returned the gesture, crossing the marketplace again to meet the others in front of the Bee and Barb.

“Did you guys find anything?” she asked as they entered the tavern. No one responded as the doors slammed closed behind them and silence fell over the inn.

“Oh, you mean that?” she murmured to Kaidan out of the corner of her mouth.

He stifled a chuckle, leaning close to her ear. “Yes, you idiot, I mean that,” he murmured, repeating her words from that morning, his breath tickling her skin and sending shivers down her spine. She beamed at Talen-Jei as he approached them, and he scooped her into a hug, lifting her off the ground momentarily.

“I’m so glad to see you again!” he said, the feathers on his head waving animatedly. “Please tell me you’ll sing for us tonight. I’ll even beg.” Lunara glanced at Keerava, who stood behind the bar wearing a look somewhere between annoyance and amusement, and Lunara smiled at her.

“We’ll see,” she said, laughing, “no promises though.” Talen-Jei’s smile faltered, then widened again as he led them to an empty table.

“So, what can I get everyone to drink?” he asked, his eyes twinkling.

“I think we should all have a round of Cliffracers,” Lunara said, winking at Inigo. “And keep them coming.” Talen-Jei nodded, grinning widely, and went to fetch their drinks.

“Are you sure about this?” Inigo said, eyeing her dubiously. “You said you didn’t want to draw attention to yourself the last time we were here.”

“I know,” she replied, sighing, “but that was before everything else happened. I mean, now if I walk into an inn, they either know me as Dragonborn or the wandering drunk singer. Might as well embrace it, right?” She shrugged, turning her attention back to the others.

“So did you guys find a way into the sewers?” she asked again as Talen-Jei set down five flagons onto the table. 

“We did,” Lucien said, “but the sewers are massive. We could be down there searching for weeks, and there would be no telling what we might find.” He took a sip from the flagon, smacked his lips appreciatively, then took another long drink.

“Easy there, Lucien,” Lunara said, grinning at him, “those go down easy, but they pack quite a punch.” He laughed, waving away her warning. She shrugged, leaning back in her chair. Well, she learned the truth the hard way; it would be interesting to see someone else learn it as well. 

Two rounds of Cliffracers later, the inn patrons gathered around their table, listening to the five of them tell stories of their travels and roaring with laughter at some of Inigo’s bawdy jokes. Lunara sipped her drink, switching to mead after the first round. She felt pleasantly relaxed, but not incoherent. As Kaidan finished telling the tavern patrons the story of how Lunara cut down the Chief bandit at Redoran’s Retreat, she took a deep breath and stood up, taking a bow and feeling ridiculous as the crowd cheered for her.

“Alright, alright,” she said, standing up in her chair so she could see everyone. She winked at Talen-Jei, who beamed at her. “Talen-Jei begged me to sing tonight, and I’ve agreed.” Whoops and yells filled the space as everyone scattered away from the table to see her. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat, and sang her uncle’s childhood lullaby for them. The hauntingly sweet melody cast a silent shadow across the room as she finished the song, and as everyone applauded and cheered, she grinned at them. “Alright, now who wants something more upbeat? What do you guys want to hear?”

Before they retired for the night, Lunara sang Ragnar the Red, The Dragonborn Comes, and a few other songs she remembered from her early childhood. It was well after midnight, and they were all giggling and leaning against one another for support as they stumbled up the stairs toward their rented rooms, collapsing into alcohol induced stupor as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Lunara woke a few hours later, mouth tasting of mead and tundra cotton. Her head hurt, but it was bearable compared to some of her previous hangovers. She dressed, tiptoeing in and out of her friends’ rooms, brushing their heads to not disturb them and casting her healing spell. Traipsing through smelling sewers with her nausea would be bad enough, doing it with four hungover companions—she might just have to shout them into a wall. 

She took a seat at the bar, lost in thought as she waited for the rest of them to wake. Lucien was right, they would need a guide through the sewers, but she had no idea how to go about finding one. She massaged her temples, her eyes closed as she willed her brain to work, and felt someone sit down next to her. Expecting to see Kaidan or one of the others, she didn’t open her eyes and said, “good morning.”

“Good morning to you, lass,” a rich baritone voice responded with a hint of amusement. Lunara’s eyes flew open as she jerked her head to look at the voice’s owner. A large red-headed Nord dressed in fine clothing stared back at her, smirking. She rolled her eyes and went back to massaging her temples.

“Sorry,” she said, “I thought you were someone else.” He laughed, taking a sip from the mug he held in his hands. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“I don’t know,” he said, “but there might be something I can help you with, in return for a small favor.” Lunara rolled her eyes behind her closed lids, gritting her teeth to keep from making a sarcastic remark.

“I see,” she said, “and what makes you think I need help with anything?” Lunara dropped her hands onto the bar, glaring at him. “Or that I would ask you for it?”

He shrugged, taking another sip from the mug. “I dunno, but I heard your friends were looking for information about a guy that lives in the Ratway. I may know a thing or two about that.” 

“So what do I have to do?” she said in a low voice, her patience growing thinner by the second.

“I have an errand I need done, and it requires an extra set of hands. You interested?” 

“Depends on what this  _ errand _ is,” she snapped. “I won’t murder anyone for you. I’m not the Dark Brotherhood.”

“Oh no, lass, nothing like that,” he replied. “I just need someone to plant an incriminating piece of evidence on someone’s person. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“And where is this incriminating evidence?” 

“It’s in a locked box under Madesi’s stall. It’s his silver sapphire ring,” he replied. Lunara immediately thought about the earrings Madesi gave her the day before, and guilt surged through her again.

“Sorry, I can’t do that,” she said, shaking her head. “I have the skill to do what you’re asking, but I won’t steal from someone I consider a friend.”

“I see. Well, there’s a place in the Ratway called the Ragged Flagon. Meet me there in two hours. If you survive finding the place, I’ll tell you what you want to know.” Not waiting for her to respond, he got up and strode out of the tavern without looking back. Lunara watched him leave, dumbfounded. Who in Oblivion was that guy, anyway? She shook her head, and with a sigh, her feet feeling like someone had dipped them in lead, she climbed the stairs to wake up her friends. 

  
  



	84. Be Still My Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally makes it to the Ratway, but things go sideways. As usual.

Lunara flung the doors of their room open wide, hitting the walls on either side with a bang. A muffled growl came from the vicinity of the bed as she yanked the furs off Kaidan’s sleeping form. “Get up,” she said, casting her healing spell to lessen his hangover, “I found us a guide to Esbern, but we’ve only got two hours.”

She bounced from the room as he growled again, pulling the fur across his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, yawning. A few seconds later, Kaidan heard the same thing happening across the hall and groans matching his own response. Lunara appeared in the doorway as he pulled on his breeches, and he glanced up at her, one eyebrow raised in annoyance.

“How long have you been up?” He pulled on one boot, grunting with the effort. 

“Long enough to get propositioned.” She leaned against the door frame and took a huge bite of the apple she’d picked up from the table downstairs, watching Kaidan’s face darken into a scowl. Oh boy, here it comes. Lunara tilted her head, wiping juice from her chin and waiting for what he’d say. She knew that look, and what usually followed was never pretty. 

Kaidan took a breath, swallowed, and clenched his jaw. “What do you mean—propositioned?” HIs tone was even, almost emotionless, and Lunara’s eyes widened in surprise. That was not the answer she’d expected. 

“Not the way you’re thinking,” she replied. “I was downstairs trying to think of a way to find us a guide through the sewers and this man sat down at the bar next to me, said he heard we were looking for information about the sewers and he could help if I did him a favor first.”

“What was the favor?” HIs scowl vanished, the only traces remaining were his narrowed eyes and clenching jaw muscles. She suppressed the urge to laugh, knowing full well she was having far too much fun at the expense of his sanity. 

She sighed, taking another bite of the apple, chewing slowly. “He wanted me to steal a ring from Madesi’s stall and plant it on another person.” 

Kaidan eyed her suspiciously, trying to decide without asking if she’d agreed. Lunara stared back at him, her face unreadable, and he stood up and pulled on his tunic, saying nothing. “I told him I had the skill, but I wouldn’t steal from someone I considered a friend.”

Kaidan turned to her then, his head tilted as he studied her. “Since when are you a pickpocket?”

“Since always?” She tossed the apple core into the bucket on the floor and crossed the narrow room to sit on the bed and dress in her own armor. He frowned at her, and she rolled her eyes. “I lived on the streets of Bruma for several years, remember? Pickpocketing nobles was my primary source of income.” 

“I see,” he said, hesitating as though he wanted to say something else. He finished buckling his armor, then turned toward her again. 

“What?” She spread her arms wide as she stood up, and he shook his head, shrugging at her. 

“Why didn’t you join the Thieves Guild when you came to Skyrim? I’m sure there’s a ton of coin to be made with a skill like that,” he said, concentrating on fastening one gauntlet. It refused to cooperate and Lunara heaved an exasperated sigh and took over, lightly smacking his hand away. 

“Because, thieving almost got me executed in Bruma and I’ve had enough of shady organizations to last me a lifetime—or three. I’m also assuming the place this mysterious stranger pointed me to is the Thieves Guild hideout in the city. He’s trying to recruit me, and I’m not interested in the slightest.” Lunara fastened the gauntlet, dropping his hand and turning away to stuff her robes into her satchel. 

“I suppose that’s true, judging by the story you told us. Besides, it would be a never-ending source of gossip if anyone learned your true identity  _ and _ that you are a skilled pickpocket. What would the nobles say?” He rolled his eyes, and fanned himself furiously as though he were about to faint in an imagined mockery of noble ladies. Lunara snorted, wishing she had something to throw at his fool head, but settled for an eye roll.

“As if I gave two septims in Dibella’s ass crack what any noble thinks,” she muttered, picking up her satchel and stomping from the room to wait downstairs. The others trickled down the stairs, each in varying stages of hangover, and Lunara gladly cast her healing spell to get them all in better spirits, if only for their own safety. Right now, she hoped there were Thalmor in the ratway looking for Esbern, because between the nausea and her current temperamental state, she held on to fiendish hope that she’d get to shout someone through a stone wall. She smiled with delight at the image as her friends gathered around and she explained the plan. After a quick breakfast of crostatas, apples, and mead—which Lunara lost over the railing as soon as they stepped outside, the five adventurers set out toward the entrance to the sewers, or the Ratway as the people of Riften called it. 

Lunara unsheathed her daggers before pushing her way through the rotting wooden door. She hadn’t thought the smell of the city could get any worse, but she realized how wrong she was as scents of unwashed bodies, sewer waste, and despair filled her nose, sharp as a blade of an axe. Gritting her teeth and forcing herself to move forward in the dark, she stepped down stairs, stopping short when she heard Inigo whisper behind her. 

“My friend,” he said from behind her as she hung her head between her knees, waiting for the next wave of nausea to pass, to get used to the smell, or to just die—whichever came first. Lunara glanced over her shoulder at him, and he cleared his throat. “If you tell me what you’re looking for, I can lead us there. I see better in the dark than any of you, so we won’t stumble around blind down here. No offense.” 

She shook her head, still gritting her teeth. It would be a long day, she could feel it already. “None taken, Inigo. Please,” she gestured in front of her, swallowing hard, and he moved to take point, his bow drawn and ready. “We’re looking for a place called the Ragged Flagon.”

Inigo grinned at her. “Why didn’t you say so? Follow me.” The others followed Inigo, and they made their way through the winding tunnels, Inigo’s arrows finding the skeevers and other residents well before anything noticed them. They stopped, standing on the ledge inside the entrance of an enormous room. Sunlight shone through an exit on the opposite wall three feet below where they stood, and a lifted bridge blocked their way forward. 

“Clever,” Lunara snarled, beyond done with red-headed Nord’s cryptic nonsense. She should have never agreed to this and just beat the information out of him in the Bee and Barb. Or paid him for it, that was more her style. The problem was, he hadn’t asked for payment in exchange which meant there was something other than coin he wanted. “How are we supposed to get across then?”

“We’re not,” Inigo said, jumping off the ledge and landing silently on the floor below. “We’re going down.” Lunara swallowed, shaking her head. The others followed Inigo, but Lunara hesitated as she approached the edge. A three-foot high ledge was nothing to fear, she’d been to High Hrothgar for Divine’s sake! And yet the knot of anxiety in her stomach at the thought of jumping down from the ledge and spraining an ankle or worse gripped her like an iron hand and pinned her to where she stood.

As though sensing her hesitation in the dark, Kaidan’s voice floated through the shadows. “It’s alright,  _ Asynja _ , Inigo and I will help you. It’ll be easier if you sit on the ledge and we can help you down.” 

Lunara shuddered, swallowing again, then did what he said, and sat down on the edge, letting her feet hang. Feeling Inigo and Kaidan’s hands on her knees, she gripped them with her own hands and let them gently pull her forward, setting her on the ground below. She breathed a sigh of relief as her feet touched the ground below, and Inigo knelt next to a rusted iron grate and set himself to work with his lockpicks. 

The lock clicked, and Inigo pushed open the grate, the metallic screech setting everyone’s teeth on edge. “Damn it,” Lunara muttered, following Inigo through the doorway. “Now everything down here knows we’re coming.” Inigo shrugged, drawing his bow and keeping close to the shadows as they climbed a stairwell, stopping short of the top step. Lunara peeked over Inigo’s shoulder to see a man and woman dressed in rags butchering a skeever on the table in the center of the room. 

Lunara motioned to Kaidan, who drew his bow and moved next to Inigo, and together they each fired an arrow into the man and woman’s head before they looked up. 

“This way,” Inigo motioned, leading them up the stairs. Lunara did a quick search of the bodies, finding nothing but a few septims, then huffed and looked around the room. The corner of a chest sticking out of a pile of straw caught her eye, and she went to investigate. After several broken lockpicks and mumbled curses later, she got it open and found it full of coins and jewels. Why on Nirn would people live like this if they had the means not to? She shook her head, dropping the jewels into her satchel and tossing the coin purses to the others. If nothing else came of this adventure, at least their pockets would be heavy with coin. Lunara stood up, following Inigo through the door on the opposite side of the room. 

Water dripped from the ceiling in the massive circular room into a shallow pool of water that stretched all the way across. The area was bleak and smelled musty, but at least Lunara could breathe without gagging here. Directly across from where she and her friends stood, there were people gathered around the red headed Nord she’d met earlier. Annoyed, she stomped toward him, following the walkway around the pool. 

“I’m telling you, this one’s different,” he said, his words echoing across the water and Lunara felt a sliver of ice run through her heart. No, she was not getting involved in whatever these people were up to. The last time she did that it cost her and those close to her far too much. A dark haired Nord glanced up from the bar at Lunara’s approach, and she could almost swear she’d seen him before, but shrugged it off, turning her attention to the redhead who greeted her now. 

“Well, I’m impressed lass, I didn’t think I’d see you again.” He gave her a sly smile, and she glared at him.

“Cut the shit—,” she paused, realizing she had no idea what his name was, but it didn’t matter, she could think of plenty to call him. “—asshole. You got me here, now tell me what I need to know before something bad happens.” 

“Easy, lass,” he replied smoothly. “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know after you help me out with some business.” The dark haired Nord stood up from the bar, passing by them on his way toward the exit. Lucien’s eyes widened in recognition as he passed, and he turned away, embracing Lydia and whispering in her ear to not say a word. Once the Nord passed, Lucien walked over to Lunara and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her away from her conversation. 

“That guy that just passed,” Lucien whispered, nodding in the direction the man went, “he was at the Embassy. He’s working with the Thalmor. They’re here, I guarantee it.” Lunara’s face twisted into a scowl as she drew her daggers, and before anyone could blink, she had one pressed to the redhead’s throat. 

“I won’t help you, but you  _ will  _ help me,” she growled, hearing the unmistakable sound of weapons being drawn behind her. “That man who just left here is a Thalmor spy, and they’re after the same person we are, only they’re here to kill him. Tell me where he is, now.” Her voice fell into a rumble as her Thu’um built, and the man’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard against the steel of her dagger. 

“Wh-who are you?” He asked, incredulous. 

“I’m the Dragonborn,” she replied flatly, “and the man who’s paying you to keep him hid, he’s one of the last remaining members of the Blades. The Thalmor murdered the rest of them without repercussions after the Great War. Now, tell me where he is!” Lunara gritted her teeth, pressing the dagger further into his skin.

“You can’t kill me, lass. If you do, you won’t find him before they do, I promise.” One corner of his mouth twitched as Lunara’s eyes flashed with hesitation, returning in an instant to annoyance. 

“I won’t kill you, moron, but the Thalmor will, and they are coming. So if you don’t want your whole little rat family to get tortured and killed for information they most likely don’t know, I suggest you stop dicking around and show me how to get to where Esbern is hiding.” Lunara relaxed, moving the dagger away from his neck, but still keeping a tight grip on it just in case. 

The Nord considered her words for a moment, studying her face. Seeing no trace of deception, he waved his hand to the others, who stepped away from Lunara’s companions. “Follow me,” he said curtly, “and stay close.”

“What is your name?” Lunara asked as they walked through a door next to the bar. “I mean, unless you just want me to call you moron.”

He gave her a sideways glance, then shook his head. “It’s Brynjolf. And yours? Or do you just want to be known as Dragonborn?”

“Dragonborn is safer, for you anyway. If the Thalmor catch you, the less you know about me, the better,” Lunara replied. Brynjolf nodded, understanding her wish for anonymity, but thought it was a ridiculous notion. This woman was many things, but forgettable wasn’t one of them, and he almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of the whole idea. 

He stopped in front of the Ratway Warrens, unlocking the door. “We’ll distract the Thalmor as long as we can. Save the old man and get out as fast as you can.” Lunara nodded, squeezing his forearm.

“Thank you,” she whispered, then crouching low, disappeared into the shadows of the passageway beyond. Brynjolf smiled at her retreating form, although he couldn’t see her in the shadows. The guild’s luck really had run out now, he thought as he watched her go, feeling like he just watched its salvation disappear into the darkness. The others followed behind her and they fought their way through the tunnels until they reached a multi-floored room with locked cells lining the walls. 

“Is this place a gods damn prison down here?” Lunara muttered, peering into the darkened cells and trying not to get too close to the iron doors. After making her rounds on the ground floor, she glanced at the doors on the second floor, and decided to try the one that looked like a vault would be on the other side of it. “Come on,” she said, bounding up the steps. “It’s this one.”

Lunara pounded on the door, and a muffled “go away” came from the other side. She nodded, then pounded again. “Esbern, open the door. I’m a friend.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, but I’m not Esbern. Now go away!” said the muffled voice.

“Damn it, Esbern! The Thalmor have found you, we have to get out of here. Now!” Lunara replied, shaking her hand to stop the throbbing from her hitting the door. 

“Sure, and that’s exactly what the Thalmor would say to lure me out,” Esbern said. Lunara ran her hands down her face and sighed heavily. This man could teach Delphine a thing or two about paranoia, and it was getting on her last nerve.

“Gods damn it Esbern, I’m the Dragonborn and I am here to keep the Thalmor from murdering you! Now open the fucking door!” There was silence, then the sound of locks clicking as Esbern prepared to open the door. After a few moments, it swung open and Lunara and the others stepped inside. 

“Close the door,” Esbern said, motioning to Inigo, who did as he asked. Kaidan glanced around, and the sinking feeling in his stomach grew worse. There was no other way out of this cell than the way they’d come, and if the Thalmor showed up outside…

“How did you find me?” Esbern demanded, gathering up his most important belongings. Lunara eyed the bookshelf longingly, and Lucien went to inspect it, running his hands along the leather-bound spines. 

“Ah, well—it’s a long story, but the quick version is I found a dossier on you at the Thalmor Embassy, right before I burned it down. Delphine said—” 

“Delphine is alive? And she keeps up the fight, after all these years?” Esbern interrupted her, not noticing her pursed lips as she glared at him. 

“Yes…” Lunara said, counting to three inside her head. “She was supposed to meet us here a week ago, but we got delayed by a snowstorm. I don’t know where she is now, but we can take you to Riverwood, or you can travel alone if you prefer, but either way, we have to get out of here before they find us.” 

“Right, right. Just let me gather a few things,” Esbern said, shuffling about the room and shoving things into his pack. Lucien did the same with several books from the bookshelf and a few other items off the desk. Esbern didn’t seem to notice or care, and Lunara gestured for Lucien to hurry. 

Inigo glanced out the peephole, then turned toward them, a worried look on his face. “Ah, my friends—we have company.”

“Sanguine titty-fucking Dibella,” Lunara grumbled, and Esbern shot her a sharp look, shaking his head as she glared back at him. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Inigo. “Have they figured out we’re in here?” 

Inigo peeked again, then shook his head. “No, they’re still out in the outer walkway wandering around.”

“Good,” she snapped, turning to Esbern. “Do you know how to get out of here?”

“Yes-yes, I think I remember,” Esbern replied. “Follow me.” Inigo opened the door just far enough for each of them to squeeze through, then closed it behind him as they tiptoed down the stairs. A Thalmor soldier appeared in the room’s entrance as they reached the ground floor and Lunara let out a string of Cyrodiilian curses as the soldier called for backup just as Esbern’s lightning bolt pierced his throat. 

“That’s just wonderful,” she whined, “Let’s go.” Echoes of running footsteps filled the corridor behind them as they followed Esbern toward the Ragged Flagon. Lightning magic bounced off the walls as Lunara and Inigo rolled to either side of the room they found themselves cornered in. Thalmor soldiers poured down the corridor faster than Kaidan and Lydia’s arrows could take them down, and Lucien was running out of magicka. Inigo switched to his swords while Lunara took on two more soldiers with her daggers. She buried her daggers in the soldiers’ throats in front of her, then glimpsed a justiciar hiding in the shadowed corridor, charging a lighting spell.

Inigo’s back was to the corridor as the soldiers he fought maneuvered him closer to the opening. Sensing what was about to happen, Lunara screamed as the justiciar released his fully charged lightning spell at Inigo’s back, and before she realized she moved at all, she leapt through the air and dove into the spell’s path, taking its full impact to her chest and torso. Lightning coursed through every nerve ending in her body, and she gasped at the jolt of white hot pain for the split second before her heart stopped and she fell limp to the ground. 

Kaidan’s guttural cry of anguish served as a battle cry, rallying the others to keep fighting and after several more minutes, the five of them plus Esbern’s ice atronach stood triumphant, with bodies of Thalmor soldiers littered about their feet. Kaidan sank to his knees, pulling Lunara’s limp body into his arms. She didn’t move, and silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he stroked her face, begging her to wake up. 

Lucien pushed through them, grabbing Lunara’s hand and hoping she had enough life left he could channel her magic to augment his own. Kaidan looked up at him, tears shining in his crimson eyes, silently begging Lucien to save her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pressing his hands to her torso and feeling the rapidly fading vibration of her magic. No, no, no, she couldn’t die! Concentrating as though their very lives depended on it, he cast the spell Lunara taught him, and the yellow glow of his spell surrounded the three of them. The gray moonbeam color of her spell was barely visible, and Lydia watched helplessly, praying for a miracle.

Lucien kept casting until he’d exhausted all his magicka, nearly falling over backwards before forcing himself to check Lunara’s pulse. It was faint and very erratic, but it was there, and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Kaidan wiped the tears from his face, scooping Lunara up in his arms like he did in Ivarstead. Inigo helped Lucien to his feet, keeping an arm around his shoulders to support him with Lydia helping from the other side. That had better be the last of the Thalmor, or they were all in trouble. 

Esbern nodded, casting another atronach and leading them out of the Ratway Warrens and back to the Ragged Flagon. Brynjolf looked up from the pile of broken bottles he was sweeping as the group entered through the door, about to make a sarcastic quip about trouble following the Dragonborn when he saw Kaidan carrying Lunara’s limp body. “I-Is she dead?” 

“No,” Kaidan snapped, without slowing down. “At least not yet. We need to get her to a healer. Danica is the best in Skyrim, but she’s two days’ ride away. Is there a healer in Riften?”

“At the temple, Dinya Balu, Maramal’s wife. Not as good as Danica, but the best you can get right now,” Brynjolf replied. Kaidan nodded his thanks, and the group left hastily from the Ratway, and headed for the temple. 

Lydia ran up the stairs ahead of them, pushing the temple doors open to make way for Kaidan. Dinya’s head jerked up from her prayer at the shrine at the sound of the doors opening, and when she saw why, she pointed toward a small room off the main room of the temple, gesturing for Kaidan to lay Lunara on the bed. Tears still stung his eyes as Kaidan did as she instructed, laying her out as though she were a glass doll that might shatter upon contact with anything other than his arms.

“What happened?” Dinya said, glancing around the room at the others as she did an initial examination of Lunara. Her pulse was still weak, but steadier now, and Dinya finished her exam, standing up straight and waiting on someone to answer her question. 

They all glanced at each other nervously, unsure of what to say. After a long silence, Inigo cleared his throat and stepped forward. “She took a fully charged lightning spell to the chest when she jumped in front of it. She saved my life.”

“I see,” Dinya replied, examining Lunara’s chest again. “Who healed her wounds?”

“I did,” Lucien said, his voice thick as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “I used her healing spell.” Dinya raised a thin eyebrow, then continued examining her. 

“Did her heart stop?” she asked, and Kaidan nodded, sinking to his knees next to the bed and taking one of Lunara’s limp hands into his own. “Well it’s beating now, so that’s an optimistic sign. 

“She’s with child,” Kaidan whispered, brushing a lock of Lunara’s fallen hair away from her cheek, not looking at Dinya.

“Mara help us,” Dinya whispered, then turned to the others, shooing them from the room. They left reluctantly, seating themselves on the temple benches, unsure of what else to do. “You too.” She laid a hand on Kaidan’s shoulder, and he shook his head, refusing to move.

“I won’t leave her. Not now,” he said, pressing her cool hand to his cheek. “I can’t.”

“You’re not.” Dinya patted his shoulder, kneeling beside him. Her voice was low and gentle as though speaking to a child. “But in order to properly care for her I need everyone out of the room, and you’re not leaving her if you go sit on the other side of that door. I promise she will still know you’re here. Please.” Kaidan’s eyes darted between Dinya and Lunara, wet and shining with unshed tears. Finally he nodded and heaved a heavy sigh as he stood, placing Lunara’s hands across her torso, then left the room as Dinya shut the door behind him.

She turned back to the bed and cast her detect life spell, afraid of the answer, but knowing it anyway. The spell surrounded Lunara in a pale blue aura that pulsed with her faint heartbeat, but the spell detected no other signs of life. Dinya murmured a prayer to Mara as she unbuckled Lunara’s armor and dressed her in brown temple robes, then ran her hands along Lunara’s midsection, prodding in different places. She knew the spell didn’t lie, the baby was gone, but she cast a healing spell and forced several healing potions down Lunara’s throat and cast the spell again with the same result. A single tear slid down her cheek as she covered Lunara’s body with furs and chanted prayers to Mara and the other Divines that might be listening. There was nothing else Dinya or anyone could do now, except wait and see if Lunara woke.

Dinya emerged from the room, and the others gathered eagerly around her to know how Lunara was, but no one wanted to voice the question and Dinya couldn’t find words to give them an answer. She shook her head, not meeting anyone’s gaze. Kaidan cried out as he had when he’d seen her fall, stumbling blindly backward into the wall of the temple. There was a blank, faraway look in his eyes as his body slid down the wall into a heap on the floor, and he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his arms over the top of them and burying his face as the tears fell.

~~~~~

Lunara woke alone, sitting on a bench in a room filled with brilliant white light, although she was quite certain she was dead. She had a vague recollection of getting hit with a lightning bolt and everything going dark, so where was she now?

“Hello sister,” Solara said, and Lunara’s head whipped around to see her sister sitting beside her. “We have to stop meeting this way.” The corner’s of Solara’s mouth twitched as Lunara stared at her in open-mouthed shock, then shook her head and blinked, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

“I’m real, dear sister,” Solara said, standing and walking away from where Lunara sat. “You died saving your blue Khajiit friend, what is his name?”

“Inigo,” Lunara croaked, the memory of the fight with the Thalmor soldiers slamming into her like a herd of horses running full speed. Was he alright, or did she die for nothing? Gods, what about the child? “Does he live?”

Solara nodded, beaming at her. “You saved his life, without regard for your own. Why?”

“Because he’d do the same for me, and did more than once,” Lunara replied flatly, eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Are you jealous?”

“Gods no,” she replied, “I know your heart, and how deep you love. I only wish I could stay with you and help with what comes next.” Solara turned toward her, then motioned toward some far-off corner of the room. Lunara turned, straining to see anything in the blinding light, but there was nothing. Just as she was about to turn away, a child about Lucia’s age appeared, standing next to Solara, her small hand entwined in Solara’s larger one. 

“Lunara,” Solara said, glancing between the two of them with a small smile. “Say hello to your daughter. Or rather, who your daughter would have been, if she’d lived.” Lunara felt stabs of guilt pierce her heart as though a thousand knives lodged there now, and her chest tightened so much she felt like she’d never take a full breath again. Tears sprang to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands, silent sobs wracking her body.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, repeating the words, not looking up as footsteps echoed in the surrounding space. 

Tiny hands laid on both her cheeks, and Lunara lifted her head to stare into a pair of crimson eyes. Kaidan’s eyes. “It’s alright, mother,” the child said. “I understand, and I forgive you. I’m safe here, Aunt Solara looks after me, just like she does you.”

Lunara sniffed, placing her trembling hands over the little girl’s. “What is your name?”

“Kaida,” she replied, her crimson eyes crinkling at the edges the same way Kaidan’s did as she beamed at Lunara. “It means ‘little dragon’ in Akaviri.” Lunara smiled through her tears, gripping the tiny fingers on her cheeks gently. 

“It’s also part of your father’s name,” Lunara whispered. “Kaidan.” Kaida grinned, turning toward Solara, who nodded back at her in agreement. “I’m so sorry, my sweet little dragon.” Lunara wrapped her arms around the girl, breathing in the smell of damp earth and rain from her ebony curls as she shifted into ethereal form, floating away into the blinding light around them, leaving Lunara feeling empty and alone.

“Listen,” Solara said, sitting down on the bench next to her. “I need to tell you something and there isn’t much time. I don’t know what it means, but you must give our father a golden bracelet when you meet him. I suppose it’s a symbol of sorts.” Lunara stared at her in confusion, wanting to ask how Solara knew about their father, but unable to find the words. The tears had stopped falling, and her heart struggled to beat against the overwhelming numbness that engulfed her. 

“I can’t,” Lunara whispered, forcing herself to breathe. “I have to stay here. Kaida needs me.” Solara shook her head sadly, taking Lunara’s hand and squeezing it.

“You can’t stay here, sister. I’ll look after Kaida, I promise. But you have to go back now, Kaidan needs you, now more than ever. So does the family you built, and the rest of Tamriel. It’s not yet time for you,” she paused, taking a breath as Lunara finished her sentence.

“I know, I know. I’ve got work to do,” she muttered as Solara smiled at her. The light faded, surrounding her in shadows as the pathway back to her life illuminated with a soft glow. Lunara took a deep breath, then she lifted her chin and squared her shoulders, leaving the darkness behind her.


	85. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara is still unconscious, and Kaidan and Inigo take on a skooma dealer, but mistakes are made.

The somber air of the temple was oppressive, and Kaidan struggled to breathe against it. He lifted his head to stare at the statue of Mara, mentally cursing all the Divines and no longer caring if anyone saw his tear-stained face. What difference did any of that make now, anyway? Lunara sacrificed the life of their unborn child and almost her own to save one of them. In some way, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised that it happened, but even still, he’d felt something break inside him when Dinya emerged from that room. Now the only question that ricocheted around his mind was, would they survive this loss? More importantly, would Lunara survive at all?

Kaidan stood, leaning heavily against the wall as his rubbery legs refused to support him, then squared his shoulders and stomped toward the temple doors. He didn’t know where he was going, but he needed to be outside where he could at least breathe; thinking was too much to ask of him right now. The doors opened just as he reached them, bringing a gust of icy air that sent the fallen strands of his hair flying. He narrowed his eyes and reached for his nodachi, realizing at the last moment that the person entering the temple was Delphine. The thought crossed his mind to kill her anyway, because she was the one who started this mess, but the thought of Lunara’s reaction stopped him. There’s no way she would condone killing Delphine, no matter how much she herself loathed the woman.

“I came as soon as I heard,” she said, eyes darting around the room. “I wasn’t sure you guys were coming, so I tried to look for Esbern on my own, but that place is a maze. I’ve been outrunning the Thalmor for over a week now. What happened?”

“They found me,” Esbern said, stepping forward, and Delphine’s eyes went wide at the sight of him.

“Esbern!” she cried. “It’s been too long, old friend, too long.” Esbern nodded as they embraced in a brief hug, then stepped back from her and cleared his throat. 

“As I was saying, they found me, and we were making our escape when we got caught in a room and overpowered by Thalmor soldiers. The Dragonborn saved her friend’s life when she jumped in front of a lightning spell aimed at him, and although the others revived her, she is still unconscious and the baby is gone,” Esbern said. Kaidan clenched his teeth at the words, but said nothing as he gave Delphine a stony stare.

“Baby?” she asked, her brows knitted in confusion, “What baby?” 

Kaidan took a menacing step toward her, eyes almost glowing with suppressed pain and rage. “Her child—our child. Lunara was pregnant.” 

“Well, that was irresponsible of her. What on Nirn possessed her to think getting pregnant would be a good idea?” Delphine said, shrugging. “She’s the Dragonborn, for Divine’s sake! Her destiny is so much more important than being saddled with children like some breed sow! Good riddance, I say.” 

Kaidan’s face turned a peculiar shade of purple as he opened his mouth to eviscerate her, but he didn’t get the chance before a fist flew from his left, connecting with Delphine’s jaw with a sickening crack. Blood sprayed the floor from her busted lip as the woman lay sprawled across the temple floor, and Kaidan stared at Lydia wide-eyed, his mouth agape. Lydia stood over Delphine, hands on her narrow hips, shoulders heaving as she took deep breaths to calm her fury.

“You cold, heartless bitch! You’re lucky Lunara isn’t awake to hear you say that. She would shout you out those doors and all the way to the bottom of Lake Honrich and you know it. Now get the fuck out of here before I let Kaidan kill you,” Lydia growled, baring her teeth in a menacing grin as Kaidan tightened his hand on the hilt of his nodachi, and Inigo and Lucien stood on either side of them, each wearing their own looks of deathly menace. Delphine’s gaze darted between them and she opened her mouth to retort, but Esbern took her elbow, clearing his throat. 

“Yes, Delphine, we should go now,” he said, nodding toward the door. “I need a safe place to do some research before the Dragonborn awakens. She still has to stop Alduin, which means the Divines won’t take her yet, but you, my dear, the Divines don’t have any such plans for you.” He nodded genially to the others, gripping Delphine’s arm and dragging her from the temple as she muttered curses under her breath.

“Bitch,” Lydia muttered, as the temple doors slammed behind Delphine and Esbern’s retreating forms. “Gods, how can anyone be that cold-hearted?” 

“You’d be surprised, my friends,” Inigo said cynically. “Enough bad things happen to a person and they just shut themselves off to any kind of feeling, in favor of just surviving. It makes for a very bitter and angry person. In Delphine’s case, maybe she wanted a family, kids, the whole thing, but being on the run from the Thalmor most of her life made that impossible and now it’s too late for her. Who knows?” He shrugged, glancing up at the confused faces surrounding him.

“Are you defending her?” Kaidan asked, his face twisted into a scowl. “You don’t get to do that, not when Lunara’s laying in there because she saved your life.” Inigo blinked at him, choosing his response carefully.

“I am not defending Delphine, my friend,” he replied, gritting his teeth, “and I know full well why Lunara is laying in that bed. Don’t think for one minute that I don’t.” 

Kaidan grunted, unballing his fists. He needed to get his emotions under control before he made a mess of everything again, and he knew what Inigo said about Delphine was more accurate than the Khajiit realized. It was the same thing Brynjar preached to him his entire life—emotions and attachments are weaknesses and should be avoided at all costs. His mentor’s words were still vivid in his mind even now, as though mocking the pain he felt because he’d allowed himself to have both. He shook his head, and without a word, flung the doors of the temple open and strode through them, leaving the others looking at each other in bafflement. 

Kaidan stomped across the marketplace, the merchants watching him with a wary interest. They’d all seen the Outlander carrying Lunara to the temple and were more than a bit curious about what happened, but one glance at Kaidan’s expression and they knew better than to ask. Still, Lunara was always friendly to all of them, and they were concerned for her. Everyone stared as Kaidan disappeared through the gate leading to the docks, only to glance back at the temple and see Inigo following him. 

“Is everything alright?” Madesi called out to Inigo. The blue Khajiit looked less agitated than the brooding warrior, although still worried, and Madesi hoped Inigo would be more inclined to answer his questions. “Is Lunara well?” Inigo paused, as though trying to decide whether to stop and have this conversation or continue following Kaidan, then shook his head. 

“She isn’t well, Dinya is treating her at the temple. We ran into some trouble in the Ratway and—”

“Damn the Thieves Guild,” Madesi spat, interrupting him, “I knew they were trouble, but I didn’t think they’d hurt anyone, especially not someone as kind as her.”

Inigo emphatically shook his head, glancing at Brynjolf, who stood at his usual stall, looking as though he wasn’t paying attention, although Inigo knew better. “It wasn’t them. They were actually helping us, Thalmor soldiers attacked us, and Lunara got hurt saving my life. Look, I need to go after my friend, but I will explain everything later. I’m sure Maramal and Dinya wouldn’t mind if you visited her there.” Madesi nodded, and Inigo bolted through the gates leading to the docks.

Inigo found Kaidan, elbows resting on the railing of the bridge between the fishery and the warehouse, head bent down between his hunched shoulders. He lifted it with great effort when he heard Inigo’s footsteps, glancing at him, then staring out over the waters of the lake. The afternoon sun was past its zenith and starting its descent behind them, but still leaving glinting sparks of blinding light on the rippling waters of the lake. Dragonflies flitted across the surface of the water, and Kaidan desperately wished he were one of them now. He’d rather be anyone or anything else other than himself at the moment, if it meant escaping this grief.

Inigo settled beside him, mimicking Kaidan’s stance, and they stayed that way in silence for several moments before Kaidan spoke. “This isn’t your fault, Inigo, I know that. I hope you do too. She would do that for any of us, just the same, without considering what might happen. It’s just who she is.” He sighed, casting a sideways glance at Inigo. “Doesn’t make the grief any less though, and even if she wakes up, neither of us will be the same now.”

Inigo nodded, but said nothing. Logically he knew what happened wasn’t his fault, but his best friend almost died to keep him alive, and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for it. Knowing he’d lived, but his niece or nephew didn’t because Lunara made the choice to save him; how was he supposed to live with that? After all the things he’d done in his life, how could the Divines spare him, and steal Lunara and Kaidan’s innocent child in exchange? Inigo balled his fists, a low growl escaping his throat. 

Kaidan gazed at him, his expression unreadable, although he knew exactly what Inigo felt like at that moment. He placed a hand on Inigo’s shoulder, patting it gently and giving him a sad smile. “I’m so sorry, my friend,” Inigo said, his ears flattening against his head. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Hey,” Kaidan said, turning toward Inigo, “it’ll be alright—eventually. We’ll get through this the same way we always do.”

“By getting blackout drunk and fighting amongst ourselves?” Inigo snorted, a rueful smile on his lips.

“Something like that,” Kaidan replied, his face splitting into a grin. “It wouldn’t be us if it was any other way.” Inigo laughed at that, and Kaidan’s expression shifted from laughter to seriousness. “Really though, we’ll get through it together. We’re family, that’s what traveling with her has turned us into, and we protect each other. I mean, did you see the way Lydia laid out Delphine?”

Inigo smiled at him, though Kaidan could see the look of trouble still in his eyes. “That was pretty great, if I’m being honest, my friend. But—” he stopped, his ears pricking up as he looked around.

“Wha—” Kaidan started, but Inigo shushed him, tilting his head.

“I heard something,” Inigo whispered, straining to determine the direction of the sound. A low groan floated across the water, and Inigo pushed off the railing and sniffed the air, trying to determine what sort of creature might make that noise. “This way.” He walked toward the fishery, not waiting to see if Kaidan would follow, and made his way out to the end of the longest pier. Sprawled across the sacks of food and barrels of fish lay an Argonian woman, groaning and writhing in pain. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Kaidan asked, stopping behind Inigo and peeking over his shoulder. He saw no obvious signs of injury, and Inigo examined her for a moment, then let out a deep sigh, pulling a cure poison vial from the small pouch he kept tied to his belt. It was one of Lunara’s creations, and guaranteed to be an uncomfortable experience for whoever had the misfortune of needing to take it.

“Skooma overdose,” Inigo said flatly, wondering why on Nirn he was even helping this woman as he forced her mouth open against her weak protests, dumping the vial down her throat. His nose twitched at the scent of the skooma on her breath, and he felt the familiar craving hit him and his pulse quickened, pounding at a frenzied pace in his ears in anticipation. He forced it away, focusing on her as she coughed, gagging on the liquid and within moments, he rolled her toward the edge of the pier, hanging her head over the side as she violently purged her body of the poison coursing through her veins.

After several moments, the heaving stopped and she lifted her head to look at them, still weak but clear-eyed now. “Thank you,” she whispered hoarsely. Recognition flashed across her face as her gaze rested on Inigo. It had been many months, but she remembered him following the dark-haired woman who helped her before. “Where is your other friend? The dark-haired healer?”

Inigo raised an eyebrow at her, suspicious. “How do you know her?”

“She helped me before, gave me a healing potion to try to kick my addiction. I guess you can see it didn’t work,” A rueful laugh escaped her lips, the sound raspy and grating. Inigo growled at her, low and menacing, and she shrank away from him, embarrassed. “I know, I know, but I just can’t help myself. There’s a new type of skooma now, and it’s the best high I’ve ever had.”

“Where did you get it?” Kaidan asked, stepping between Inigo and the woman. Inigo bared his teeth, still growling, and his ears flattened against his head. Kaidan held out a hand to stop him from attacking her as she shrugged.

“If I tell you, they might kill me,” she said. It was a weak excuse, and they didn’t look like they wanted to leave it alone, but she had to try at least.

“And what makes you think we won’t?” Kaidan said, his voice low and threatening as he took a step toward her. “After all, we consider that healer family of sorts, and you wasted her time when she tried to help you. I don’t think anyone will notice one less skooma addict in the world. The jarl might even give us a reward for cleaning up the Riften streets.” He glared at her, and she gulped visibly. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll tell you,” she said. “I got my skooma from Sarthis Idren. He deals it out of the warehouse, but the Jarl is the only person in the city with a key to it. Good luck getting in.” Kaidan nodded, stepping back and taking Inigo’s arm, who was still glaring at the helpless woman. 

“Come on, Inigo, she isn’t worth killing,” Kaidan said. “Let’s go talk to the Jarl. I have a desperate itch to kill something, and a skooma dealer seems like a good start.” Inigo glanced at Kaidan, growled again, then relaxed. 

“Let us go, my friend. You’re right, this pathetic waste of life is not worth it,” he spat, turning away to follow Kaidan.

“Fuck off,” the woman muttered, “you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Inigo stopped in his tracks, turning a blistering orange gaze on the woman. Kaidan turned around, arms crossed, ready to step in and keep Inigo from actually killing the woman, but giving him space to deal with her as he wished for now.

“Actually, you sniveling sack of troll dung,” he snapped, his brows furrowed with fury, “I know exactly what I’m talking about. I used to be you, and every day I still am you. I just choose not to give in to my weakness. You, however, cannot say the same. So it seems to me you should be the one to fuck off,” With one last disdainful look down his nose at her, he turned on his heel and marched past Kaidan and through the gates of the city. 

Kaidan gave Inigo a sidelong glance as they crossed the marketplace. Most of the vendors had already packed up their stalls in favor of making a trip to the temple to visit Lunara, but the ones who hadn’t, were now closing up for the evening. “That was merciful of you,” he said, clearing his throat and keeping pace with Inigo’s steps as they made their way up the steps to Mistveil Keep. “I don’t know that I would have had the restraint to not kill her.”

Inigo snorted, pausing before they entered the keep. “I wanted to, my friend,” he said thoughtfully, “and right now, I want nothing more than to get my hands on a bottle of skooma and escape to my own little plane of Oblivion. I won’t, but I want to—with every fiber of my being.” Kaidan nodded, and Inigo sighed, pushing open the door. Kaidan followed, studying the Khajiit. Oh yes, Kaidan knew far too well  _ exactly _ what Inigo spoke of, because he’d been fighting his own self-destructive urges all day, both for his own sake and Lunara’s, and he hoped having something meaningful to do would be better than moping around the temple waiting for Lunara to wake up.

Inigo hung back as Kaidan approached the Jarl’s throne, head bowed in deference as he’d seen Lunara do before.  _ Gods, this is humiliating. No wonder she always uses that saccharine tone of voice when speaking to Jarls. _ He stopped near the bottom of the steps leading to the throne, and the Jarl studied him for a few moments before speaking.

“Welcome, Outlander. I am Jarl Laila Law-Giver, and I wish to give my sincere condolences about the loss of your child today,” she said. Kaidan’s head shot up and he looked at her directly, his eyes narrowed to practically slits. She smiled at him, then continued. “Has the Dragonborn recovered?”

Kaidan stood rooted into his spot on the floor, unable to think, speak, or breathe. The casual mention of Lunara’s condition made the images of her lying unconscious on the wet, musty floor of the ratway flood his mind, and he felt helpless to stop the crashing wave of grief that threatened to drown him on the spot. Inigo cleared his throat, drawing him back to the present.

“Forgive me, my Jarl,” he said huskily, clearing his own throat as an attempt to remove the lump there that threatened to choke him now. “She has not recovered, but thank you for your well-wishes.” He forced himself not to roll his eyes at the use of the empty platitudes, drawing the conclusion with more certainty that Lunara absolutely loathed this part of her life, and he wondered how she would fare when the world found out who she was.  _ If  _ they found out, he corrected himself; she still needed to wake up first.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Laila replied, “I have faith that she will recover soon. So, what can I do for you this evening?”

“Are you aware you have a skooma dealer in your city? The poison they are selling nearly killed one of your citizens,” he said, trying and failing to keep the acerbic tone from his voice. Either the Jarl didn’t know about the skooma, or she didn’t care about her people. Either way, he just wanted to rip something to shreds.

“We are aware, but Sarthis has an informant in the city guard. Every single time we’ve made a move to stop him, he’s escaped; and no matter how many times we question the guards, not one of them will admit to knowing anything about it,” she replied, shaking her head with a sigh. 

“Well something must be done, or else you will have people dying in your streets,” he growled, “unless that’s alright with you,  _ my Jarl _ .” Laila gave him a cold stare, and he stared back, his face a mask of disgust and annoyance. Kaidan knew he should tread lightly because one more jab like that could cost him his head, but he didn’t care much for lazy nobles and their attitudes. He was a warrior, not a court jester.

“Of course it’s not alright with me,” she snapped, glaring down at him as his crimson eyes met hers. “Do you think you can take care of him?”

“Aye, I could, but the only ‘taking care’ I will do is to run my sword through his chest. That alright with you, Jarl?” he snapped back, and Laila blanched as the bloody image filled her mind. She shuddered, saying nothing, then nodded and handed Kaidan the key to the warehouse. 

“Killing Sarthis alone won’t be enough,” she said, “you must find the source of the skooma and destroy it.” Kaidan took the key, nodding in understanding as a wide, feral grin split his face. Oh yes, this would do nicely as a distraction.

It was dark by the time Kaidan and Inigo reached the warehouse doors. Dim light shone through the windows as a candle flickered somewhere within, burning low. Someone was inside, and a shiver of anticipation ran up Kaidan’s spine, hope blooming in his chest that it was Sarthis. The two men crouched down in the shadows near the door, but the guards were all on patrol on the other side of the docks. Inigo glanced around, keeping a wary watch as Kaidan shoved the key in the door with a little too much force, turning it hard and forcing the door open. Inigo rolled his eyes; so much for the stealthy approach.

Several guards emerged, hearing the scrape of the wooden door across the floor, each running from rooms on either side of the entrance. Inigo and Kaidan stood back to back, swords ready, and cut down the attackers without breaking a sweat. The smells of rotting wood, fish and fresh blood permeated the stale air of the warehouse, and Inigo pressed a finger beneath his nose, attempting to abort a sneeze. “Probably too strung out on that junk to fight worth a damn,” Kaidan muttered, and Inigo grunted in agreement.

Together the two of them cleared the warehouse, finding Sarthis in his locked office in the basement. Without giving him a chance to speak, Kaidan did exactly as he told the Jarl he would and ran his nodachi through Sarthis’ chest. “Bit dramatic, don’t you think, my friend?” Inigo said, raising one eyebrow at him.

Kaidan snorted, wiping his blade clean with a linen rag someone tossed carelessly on the table. “No, if anything it wasn’t dramatic enough. I’m still annoyed and I’m out of things to kill, which is adding to my annoyance.” He sighed, glancing around the room at the bookshelves stuffed full of moon sugar and skooma, and his fingers twitched and saliva flooded his mouth, filling him with a desperate need for a taste of that sweet sugar of Oblivion. Yes, he knew all too well exactly what Inigo was talking about before. It would be too easy for him to fall right back down that hole right now, too.  _ Focus! _ He shook his head, glancing toward Inigo, who stared at the shelves with a longing look. 

“Come on,” Kaidan said, breaking the silence between them, “let’s see if we can find anything that tells us where this poison is coming from.” Inigo nodded, licking his dry lips and swallowing hard as he tore his gaze away from the shiny bottles begging to be opened.

“Yes, my friend, the sooner we get out of here the better,” Inigo replied, watching Kaidan as he turned away to rummage through the desk. When he was certain Kaidan wasn’t looking, he swiped several small bottles of skooma off one shelf, stuffing them into the pouch hanging at his waist, then opened a small pouch laying on one shelf, dumping out its contents. A small folded note fell out, fluttering to the floor in front of his feet.

“I found this,” Inigo said, picking up the sheet and unfolding it. Kaidan came and stood next to him, reading the note over Inigo’s shoulder. “Looks like the source of the skooma is Cragslane Cavern. That’s about a half day’s ride north of here.”

Kaidan nodded, thinking. “Let’s go back to the temple and let the others know what we’ve been up to as I’m sure they’re worried. Then if there has been no change at the temple, we can grab a room at the inn and head out in the morning. What do you think?”

Inigo nodded in agreement, and the two of them looted anything of value from the office, and Kaidan left Inigo to go check the other basement rooms for valuables. Inigo knew he should have followed him, gotten himself as far away from this room as possible, but he didn’t. Instead, he grabbed the pouch he’d emptied, stuffing it full of the skooma bottles, then burying it at the bottom of the small pack he carried. 

Inigo stood, plucking another bottle off the shelf and rolling it between his fingers before popping off the cork and inhaling the familiar scent. The guilt of Lunara’s condition washed over him, threatening to drown him in an instant. He inhaled sharply, feeling the pain of the child’s death as well as Lunara’s near death stab him repeatedly in the heart. He stared at the bottle in his hand, and as though someone else was controlling his body, his arm raised and the bottle moved toward his mouth. One drop of the liquid hit his lips, and he licked it, his blood rushing to his ears, demanding more. Without any thought or care for the consequences that would come next, he opened his mouth and poured in the contents of the bottle, gulping greedily. 

Kaidan appeared in the doorway, looking for Inigo. He’d finished looting the other rooms, expecting to find him waiting for him in the hallway and when Inigo was nowhere to be found, he came back to look for him. “Shor’s bloody fucking balls,” Kaidan muttered, along with a string of Atmoran curses, as Inigo emptied the bottle into his mouth, shaking out the very last drop, and he crossed the room to swat the bottle from Inigo’s hand. “What in Oblivion were you thinking, man?” Kaidan shouted, but it was too late. The skooma had taken hold, and Inigo’s eyes glassed over as he gave Kaidan a sleepy smile.

“That’s better,” Inigo murmured, sounding like Lunara after she drank one too many bottles of wine. Kaidan rolled his eyes, rubbing his hands down his face. “So peaceful.”

“Fuck,” he muttered, feeling guilty. Why had he left him alone in a room full of temptation? He knew that’s the exact question Lunara would ask, if she knew. He’d just assumed Inigo was invulnerable to it because of how strong he seemed, and he wondered if Lunara thought Inigo invincible too. “I’m sorry, Inigo,” he sighed, his guilt growing heavier as he put Inigo’s arm around his shoulders, supporting him as they made their way back to the temple.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I know Inigo would never act this way in game, which I love. <3 This is just my attempt to explore various group dynamics within the story. :)


	86. Come Back to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Real life things have gotten in the way of writing, but I didn't want to leave my readers hanging for too long!

Kaidan exhausted all the Atmoran curses he knew and had started into some colorful Cyrodiilean ones he’d heard Lunara use as he half-dragged Inigo up the temple steps and through the doors. Inigo was little more than dead weight now, moaning softly as he stumbled alongside Kaidan, eyes closed and his head lolling to one side.

Lucien and Lydia jumped as the temple doors opened, eyes darting to see who the newest visitor was, followed by looks of shock at seeing Kaidan carrying a nearly unconscious Inigo. Lucien hurried to Inigo’s other side, distributing his weight between the two of them as they made their way toward an empty bench. Indigo murmured something inaudible as they settled him, then Lucien shot Kaidan a wary glance. 

“What happened? Where have you guys been?” Lucien asked as Lydia came to examine Inigo. Kaidan sighed, sitting down on the bench near Inigo’s head and burying his face in his hands.

“We saved a woman from overdosing on some new blend of skooma, and she told us who supplied it, so we went to the Jarl, and she wanted us to get rid of the supplier. We did, but the warehouse was full of skooma and I left Inigo alone in one room while I searched the others, and when I came back he’d already downed a bottle.” Kaidan looked down at Inigo, shaking his head. “I never should have left him alone, but I thought he’d be alright. He’s the strongest person I know.”

“Even the very strong have moments of weakness,” Maramal commented from the front of the room. “It isn’t your fault.”

“It is though,” Kaidan replied, rubbing his hands down his face. “I’ve struggled with the moon sugar before and seeing it all there for the taking—even I wanted a taste. I knew better than to leave him, but I assumed he’d be alright. Lunara will probably murder me when she wakes up.”

Maramal nodded, casting a sideways glance toward the room Lunara occupied, making no comment on Kaidan’s observation. “Give him this when he wakes, and he should be alright, so long as he doesn’t continue to use it.” He held out a vial of healing potion and Kaidan took it, nodding his thanks. 

Kaidan knew the potions Lunara mixed were stronger than the one he held, but it would have to do for now. Not waiting for Inigo to wake, Kaidan forced his mouth open and poured the contents into it. Inigo coughed and sputtered, but swallowed all the liquid without opening his eyes. Kaidan leaned back on the bench, relieved that Lunara wasn’t awake to see this, then cursing himself for being a coward. He wanted her to wake up more than anything, even if it meant she was angry with him for the shape Inigo was in.

“Why don’t you two go rent a room at the inn? I’ll stay here with them for tonight. I won’t sleep, anyway.” Kaidan glanced up at Lydia. She hesitated, then nodded to Lucien, who looked dubious. 

“You’ll come wake us if there’s any change?” He asked. 

“Of course,” Kaidan replied, feeling impatience welling up in his chest and mentally scolding himself, he forced the feeling away. Satisfied with his answer, Lucien nodded, taking Lydia’s hand as they left the temple for the first time since that morning. 

Inigo was still snoring softly on the bench as Kaidan sighed again, forcing himself to stand up and go to Lunara. His breath caught in his throat as he entered the room to see her laid on her back, her hair fanned across the pillow like an ebony halo, her hands clasped protectively over her empty womb. The dim candlelight gave her skin an almost ethereal glow, and he wondered for a moment if she really was a goddess incarnate. He sank to his knees next to the bed, taking one of her hands in his own, its ivory flesh small and cool in his larger, warm one. 

“I’m so sorry, _Asynja_ ,” he whispered as more tears sprang unbidden to the corners of his eyes. “Please come back to me. I don’t want to live this life without you. We all need you, come back to us.” He planted a kiss on the back of her hand, then placing it back in its original position. Turning away from her, he sat next to the bed, leaning against it for support as he closed his eyes, knowing that sleep was nothing more than a wish now. It would be a long night. 

~~~~

Lunara opened her eyes, blinking at the darkness surrounding her. For a moment, she thought she was still floating between Mundus and Aetherius, in the space where her sister seemed to reside. There was a rustle next to the bed, and her gaze followed the sound, finding Kaidan’s hunched form keeping vigil next to her. The candle had burned down to little more than a stub, its flame flickering wildly as it struggled to stay lit in the spreading pool of wax. She reached out and stroked his hair, her muscles too sore to move much more. 

Kaidan inhaled sharply, jerking his head up to look at her. Seeing her awake, he let out a strangled yelp of gratitude and then positioned himself on the edge of the bed, leaning over to kiss her forehead repeatedly. “ _Asynja,_ you’re awake,” he breathed, kissing her forehead again. She nodded, giving him a weak smile.

“Inigo—” she started, and Kaidan nodded, silencing her.

“He’s alive. You saved his life.” He glanced away from her, his face hidden in the shadows.

“The baby?” she whispered, already knowing she didn’t want to hear his answer. Kaidan didn’t speak, only shook his head. Lunara closed her eyes, forcing the tears away as her mind filled with images of the little girl with raven colored curls and the crimson eyes that the edges crinkled when she smiled. Lunara sniffed, the smell of wet earth and rain filling her nose as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I know,” she whispered. “She had your eyes.”

Kaidan stared at her for a long moment, unsure of how to respond. What could he say? If Lunara imagining their child in her dream state helped her to cope with the loss, who was he to deny her that? He cleared his throat, and as though sensing his thoughts, Lunara reached for his hand. 

“Solara watches over her now,” she said, as though those words explained everything. Kaidan stared down at her, his brows knitted in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked. She smiled again, patting his hand. 

“Solara came to me again, and I met our daughter. Or rather, the child our daughter would become. She was beautiful, Kaidan.” Lunara swallowed, the lump in her throat growing bigger with each passing moment. “I guess the Divines weren’t ready for me yet. Apparently, they’re not done trying to prove I have no control over my life.” 

“But this time you did,” he observed, then stopped, thinking it might be unwise to continue his thought. Lunara glared at him in the darkness, and although he couldn’t see it, he certainly felt it.

“What are you trying to say?” she snapped, her voice cold, but somehow she knew he wouldn’t say anything she wasn’t already feeling about herself, anyway. 

“I’m not trying to say anything,” he replied, choosing his words carefully. “Only that this time you had a choice. It was a choice between two equally terrible things, but it was still a choice.”

“When I made that choice, I didn’t think our baby would die,” she said, turning away from him, “I didn’t even think about it. Inigo was in trouble and I acted. He’d be dead now if I hadn’t.”

“Oh, you mean like you were and our child is?” Kaidan hissed, surprising himself with the vehemence in his words. He’d been so glad to see her awake again, it hadn’t occurred to him just how angry he was with what she’d done. Lunara didn’t answer, instead she stared at the wall, tears slipping down her nose. 

She shouldn’t be surprised he was angry, she knew, but somehow hadn’t expected it. How in Oblivion had she expected him to react to the news that their baby was gone, and her thoughtlessness was the cause? Kaidan sighed, then stretched out on the bed next to her and pulled her close to his body. She tensed, relaxing slightly after he kissed the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry, _Asynja_ , I didn’t realize I was angry,” he murmured, closing his eyes as exhaustion overwhelmed him. 

“I’m sorry too,” Lunara whispered, “I jumped in front of that lightning bolt without even a thought to what might happen to our child. I didn’t deserve her if I’m that reckless. The gods were right to take her away, but at least she’ll be safe with Solara.” 

Kaidan didn’t answer, and they laid together in silence for a long time before he moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. He pulled on his boots, standing up as she turned and stared up at him. “Where are you going?”

“Lucien and Lydia are at the inn and I promised to come get them if there was any change,” he replied, not looking back at her, “I’ll be back soon.” He left the room before she could protest, leaving her alone in the darkness staring after him. She sighed, staring at the ceiling in the darkness as the guilt of what she’d done wrapped its icy fingers around her heart, squeezing until she thought she might suffocate. Why had she been so careless? 

She was still pondering the answer to that question when the door to the room opened and Lucien, Lydia, and Kaidan entered. Lydia sat on the edge of the bed, throwing her arms about Lunara’s neck. Lunara winced at her touch; her every nerve ending felt like it was on fire and sending jolts of pain with every movement as she struggled to sit up. 

Lucien grabbed a lit candlestick from the hallway and set it on the small table next to the bed, bathing the room in light. “Where’s Inigo?” she asked. The three of them exchanged worried glances, and the guilty grip on her heart squeezed tighter.

“He’s, ah, sleeping off an—episode,” Kaidan said, not looking at her. Lunara frowned, trying to understand what he meant, but her battered synapses refused to understand. 

“Episode?” 

“Aye, well, it was more of a relapse really,” he said, closing his mouth as her icy glare bored into him.

“What. happened?” she said through gritted teeth, closing her fists around the furs beneath her.

“We saved a woman from overdosing, and the Jarl sent us to get rid of the dealer—which we did. The guy’s office was full of skooma and moon sugar, and I left to search the other rooms. When I got back, he’d drank a bottle. I carried him back here and Maramal gave him a healing potion. He’s still laid out on the bench in the main hall,” Kaidan replied. 

Lucien and Lydia both cast wary glances between the two of them. Lunara’s face was the same color of purple they’d seen on Kaidan’s face the day before when he spoke to Delphine, and Lucien took Lydia by the hand, nodding toward the door. Lydia nodded, and they left the two of them alone. They could hear everything on the other side of the door, anyway.

“How could you do that?” she said in a hoarse whisper, not trusting herself to speak any louder. 

“How could I do what?” he snapped, pacing the short width of the room. “Trust him? I’m not his keeper, Lunara.” 

Lunara scoffed, looking away. “You left him alone, in a room full of his only temptation. Inigo is strong, but he isn’t invincible, Kaidan. None of us are.” Her voice trailed off, leaving silence to settle like a wet blanket between them, the thickness of the air leaving Kaidan struggling to breathe. She said no more, and Kaidan stopped pacing to study her. 

He wanted Lunara to scream, cry—gods, she could throw a candlestick at his head for all he cared, he’d expected that, wished for it even, but she didn’t. She sat, her hands folded in her lap as she studied them, looking lost and exhausted, all the fight gone out of her. 

“All of this is my fault,” she whispered, almost too low for him to hear as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “I did this. To him, to us, to myself, and to our child.” Lunara looked up at him, her face a mask of impassive objectivity. Her eyes, though—said everything her face didn’t, their gray depths a raging storm of guilt, fury, and hopelessness that made him wish he could spirit her away to somewhere she was free of everything and he never had to see sadness there again.

Kaidan sighed, sitting down at the end of the bed and propping his elbows on his knees. “Do you think you’d feel any better now if you’d done nothing and Inigo died?”

“No,” she admitted, her fingers twisting her lap, “but I—” She bit her lip, lowering her gaze to her hands.

“Don’t do that,” he said, reaching for her hand. “We all make choices, and we deal with the consequences of those choices. There’s no other way.”

“Except Kaida didn’t get a choice—because I made it for her,” Lunara muttered, not looking at him.

“Kaida?”

“That’s her name,” Lunara said, a feeble smile curving her lips. “Our little dragon…” her voice trailed off again, and Kaidan swallowed hard, trying to process what Lunara said. He stood, the nervous energy coursing through him demanding movement, and he resumed pacing. Lunara watched him, admiring his graceful movements with interest. 

“What are you thinking?” she asked, tilting her head to one side. He glanced up at her, but said nothing. 

A long moment of silence fell in the room and there was a knock at the door before Kaidan could answer. On reflex, he opened the door, standing to the side so Lunara could see her visitor. Inigo stood in the doorway, face drawn and haggard as he fell to his knees next to the bed.

“I’m so sorry, my friend. Please forgive me,” he mumbled, burying his face in the furs. Lunara reached out a hand, stroking his fur the same as she’d done with Kaidan’s hair. 

“It’s alright, Inigo,” she whispered, her voice hoarse as she tried not to cry. “It’ll be alright.” She hoped she sounded convincing to him, because she certainly didn’t believe it herself. 


	87. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short chapter, I'm sorry! Hopefully I can find the time and my wayward muse soon to give you guys longer chapters again.

Lunara yawned as exhaustion overwhelmed her. Kaidan patted Inigo on the shoulder, and Lucien, Lydia, and Inigo left the room as Kaidan followed, glancing over his shoulder to give Lunara a long look before he closed the door behind him. She leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and praying she could find a way to fix the things she’d broken with her carelessness. How in Oblivion had they gone from where they were to this? Kaidan barely spoke to her, Inigo relapsed, and she—well, there were no words for what’d she’d done. 

She sighed, curling up beneath the furs as desperation to be anywhere else overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes, but sleep eluded her, denying her the escape she so desperately craved. Lunara sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, then tried to stand. She stumbled, but righted herself before falling, then padded to the door and peeked out. 

Inigo sat on a bench, staring up at the Statue of Mara and shaking his head. “What have I done?” he whispered, balling his trembling hand into a fist. It had only taken one, and the cravings were back with a vengeance, threatening to destroy everything he’d worked so hard to build. He patted the pouch tied to his belt, feeling the glass vials beneath the leather. He glanced around the room and saw that no one would notice him, then pulled one vial free, laying it in the palm of his hand and staring at it as though his life depended on his next decision. 

The bench creaked as Kaidan sat down next to him, his gaze shifting from Inigo’s face to the vial in his hands. He leaned back, stretching his legs and crossing them at the ankles, his gaze settling on Inigo’s face. 

“Look, I’m not trying to tell you how to live your life, Divines know I have absolutely no room to talk, but that vial isn’t the answer. I think deep down you know it too.” Kaidan leaned forward, putting a hand on Inigo’s shoulder, and Inigo tore his eyes away from the vial to look at him.

“I just want it to stop,” Inigo whispered, clenching the vial in his fist and looking away with shame in his eyes. “The guilt is too much.” Kaidan nodded, patting Inigo’s shoulder. He knew exactly what Inigo was talking about, although he couldn’t think of a single thing to say that might help Inigo in his struggle.

“You won’t find what you’re looking for in the bottom of that vial, Inigo. Just like I haven’t found what I’m looking for in the many bottles I’ve emptied in my lifetime.” Kaidan and Inigo both turned, startled, staring at Lunara like she was a ghost. She crossed over to the bench and sat down on the other side, taking Inigo’s hand as tears welled in his eyes.

“I-I can’t. I’m not strong enough to live with this. It’s bad enough all the other things I must live with, but your child is dead because of me, and—” he stared at his hands, unable to look at her. 

“No, Inigo, that isn’t true,” she replied, squeezing his free hand. “My child is dead because her mother is reckless and does things without thinking. That is not your fault, and I don’t blame you for it. I blame myself, and I always will, but I know in my heart I’d make the same decision again and again to save any of you, without question. It doesn’t make it hurt any less, or make me less likely to crawl into a bottle and drown, but whether I do that is my choice to make, just as this one is yours.”

Inigo gazed at her, a flicker of hope in his orange eyes before he sighed and looked away. “I just don’t know if I have the strength, my friend. I thought I was beyond this, and yet, here I am.”

“You’re not strong enough, Inigo,” Lunara said, throwing her arm across his shoulder and squeezing him into a hug. “Not alone, anyway. But together—together, I promise you, we’re all going to get through this.” She glanced at Kaidan over Inigo’s shoulders to see him giving her an odd look. He said nothing and leaned back again, staring blankly at the roof of the temple.

Inigo took a deep breath and reached out a trembling hand for Lunara’s, then pressed the vial into her palm, closing her fingers around it. “Thank you, my friend,” he said, untying the pouch on his belt and handing it to her. The vials clinked together as she opened the pouch, frowning as she glanced at the contents. “There’s more in my pack. Please—take them away.”

Kaidan sighed, slapping his knees as he rose from the bench. “Well, this has been great and I’m glad we’re all getting along now, but the job we set out to do isn’t finished, so I’m going to go finish it. I’ll be back in a couple of days.” He stalked toward the temple doors as Inigo and Lunara stared after him.

“Kaidan, wait!” Lunara called. “Where are you going?” 

Kaidan stopped, giving her a hard look before answering. “I’m going to make sure this doesn’t happen to anyone else.” There was also the inconsequential issue of him wanting to wring her neck for being so careless and killing their child, but he chose not to mention that. “Look, everyone deals with stuff in their own way, and I need some time, alright?”

“Alright,” she replied with a small sigh, “but don’t go alone. At least let Lucien and Lydia go with you and watch your back. You can kill as many creatures and idiots as you want, they won’t stop you, but I can’t stand the thought of you going alone.”

“I was alone long before I met you, Lunara. I’ll survive,” he snapped, turning away from her and starting toward the door again.

Lunara snorted. “I don’t doubt that in the least, you stubborn ass. I just don’t want you doing something stupid and reckless without someone watching your back because you’re angry with me—for being stupid and reckless.” 

He froze, then turned slowly to look at her. It always unnerved him the way she could put his jumbled feelings into words that just _made sense_. He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine.” She nodded, then he flung open the temple doors and stomped o. 

“Hey guys,” she called to Lucien and Lydia, “go with him, but stay out of the way. Let him get this out of his system.” Nodding, they hurried out of the temple after him.

Lunara turned her attention back to Inigo, who studied his hands. “Do you know where he’s going?”

Inigo nodded. “Cragslane Cavern. That’s where the skooma operation is.”

“How far is that from here?”

“It’s about a half-day’s ride, my friend, give or take,” Inigo replied, not looking at her. His hands trembled, and he squeezed them together to try to stop it. Lunara placed her hands over his, bending her head and forcing him to look at her.

“It will be alright, Inigo. Just breathe. Come on,” she said, patting his knee and standing up, “I have an idea.”

Lunara pulled on her boots, then pulled the wrapped vials from Inigo’s pack and stuffed them in her pockets. He glanced up at her as she stood beside him, holding out her hand. He hesitated as she wiggled her fingers. “Come with me.”

He took her hand, and she led him out of the temple and down to the docks where it all started. Wujeeta was long gone, and Inigo mentally cursed the woman for exposing his weakness. Lunara stopped at the end of one long pier, staring out over the water as the sun rose to greet another day. She sat down, her feet dangling over the edge of the pier, setting Inigo’s pouch between them and emptying her pockets of the vials of skooma. 

“I said I need you to get rid of these, my friend. Why are you trying to tempt me?” Inigo cried as Lunara put a hand on his arm.

“It’s alright, Inigo. By the time I’m finished, they will be. But I’m not getting rid of them—we are.”

“I don’t follow.”

“We’re going to throw each vial out into the water, and our pain is going to go with it.” He raised an eyebrow, giving her a dubious look. 

“I don’t think that’s going to make everything better,” Inigo said, watching the dragonflies dart along the surface of the water.

“I never said everything would be better, but it will be a start, I think,” she said, handing him half the vials. “Kaidan is off killing everything that moves as his way of coping, and while I don’t think it will give him what he needs, I understand all of us have to come to terms with this in our own way.” 

Lunara drew her arm back, throwing the first vial as hard as she could. “For Aunt Sosia,” she said as the vial hit the water with a satisfying _plop_. 

Inigo smiled, following her lead and throwing his first vial. “For Fergus,” he said softly, gazing out over the water. They alternated throwing vials, naming each one as it hit the water, until they were down to one each.

The sun was fully up now, glinting off the surface of the lake, and Lunara squinted against it as she held up the last vial. “This one, this one is for my daughter. My little dragon,” she choked, tears filling her eyes.

Inigo held up his own vial, a faint smile on his lips. “This one is for the little dragon, too,” he said, tears pricking his own eyes. “We do this one together, my friend, yes?”

Lunara smiled at him through her tears, nodding. “On three,” she said, and he nodded in return. “One.. Two… Three.” 

The vials hurtled through the air at the same time, hitting the surface of the water and disappearing in a cascade of ripples. Inigo sighed, standing up and brushing himself off, then held his hand out to Lunara, and she took it, using it to help herself stand up. He gazed out over the water, a faraway look in his eyes.

“Septim for your thoughts,” Lunara said, smiling at him. He turned his gaze toward her, a sad smile curving his lips.

“You know, there’s nothing stopping me from getting more of that junk if I want to,” he said softly, looking away.

“I know,” Lunara replied, patting his shoulder as she passed, headed for the city gate. “But I trust you to make the right decision if the opportunity presents itself.”

“Why?” he snapped, turning toward her retreating form, “Because I made the right decision in the warehouse when Kaidan left me alone?”

Lunara stopped, sighing, then turned back toward him. “One moment of weakness doesn’t make you a lost cause, Inigo. You stumbled and fell, it happens to everyone, it’s what you do next that matters. Are you going to stay down in the dirt? Or are you going to get up, dust yourself off, and keep moving forward?” She crossed her arms, studying him. “You’re the only one that can make that choice, my friend. I trust you to make the right decision.” Lunara turned and walked away, leaving Inigo standing alone on the dock with nothing but his thoughts as he watched her disappear around the other side of the fishery. 


	88. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan, Lucien, and Lydia travel to Cragslane Cavern

The sun’s rays filtered through the trees, their warmth lost as the autumn breeze floated through the leaves. Lydia pulled her cloak tighter as Lucien shifted on the horse behind her. They’d ridden in silence since they left Riften, and Lydia wasn’t sure that was a good thing. Kaidan was a formidable opponent in battle when he wasn’t angry, but the waves of fury rolling off him now were unlike anything she’d experienced since traveling with them, and even the horses were nervous he might explode any second.

Kaidan pulled Allie to a stop, slipping off and loosely tied the reins to a small tree. He patted her neck, then drew his bow and disappeared into the woods, not looking back to see if the others followed. Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes as she did the same, then drew her bow and crept through the brush after Kaidan.

They reached the cliff overhanging the entrance to Cragslane Cavern to find Kaidan crouched low and staring over the edge, his face unreadable. Without a word to either of them, he unsheathed his nodachi, and leapt from the edge, landing on his feet on the pit wolf cage several feet below and drawing the attention of all three guards on watch.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “So much for the stealth approach,” she muttered as she slung her bow across her back and pulled her sword.

“Did you expect anything else?” Lucien scoffed, pooling magicka in his hands. “Let’s go. Lunara said we were to follow, and I don’t think she’ll be too thrilled if we let that idiot get himself killed.” Lydia nodded, following Lucien down the rocky outcropping until they found the path leading up to where Kaidan stood, bandit bodies littered at his feet.

“Feel better now?” Lucien quipped as he strolled up to Kaidan, who stood in the middle of the bodies, wiping blood off his nodachi. Kaidan glared at him, but said nothing, then searched the bodies, tossing coin purses and other items to them. “Alright. Great talk.”

“What is there to talk about?” Kaidan growled, stomping around the camp as he searched for valuables. 

“Oh, I don’t know, how about what’s happened to you and Lunara?” Lucien snapped, glaring at him. 

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Kaidan replied, looking out over the ridge, his shoulders rigid with tension. Lucien had seen that stance before, when he and Lunara were camped at the shrine. He shook his head, sighing.

“So, killing everything that moves is going to fix it then?” Lydia snapped, already tired of the men tiptoeing around the problem.

Kaidan shook his head. “No, but it lets me forget that the woman I love killed our child. I mean, how are we supposed to move past this? I can’t even look at her right now.”

“Stop. First of all, Lunara  _ didn’t  _ kill your child. The fucking Thalmor who hit her with the lightning spell did that,” Lydia spat, her eyes narrowed at him. “Second, if she’d taken the potion like she’d originally planned, you would have never even known there was a child. Being angry at Lunara changes nothing. Did you not hear what she said to Inigo? The only way the three of you survive this is together.”

“I heard her,” Kaidan replied, scowling. “It’s easy for her to say, she’s not the one who watched someone she loved almost die because of recklessness.”

“Have you forgotten Bleak Falls Barrow?” Lucien snapped as he stared at Kaidan, incredulous. 

“Yeah, I remember her almost getting herself killed—twice,” Kaidan snapped, sighing. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You almost died too, remember? She saved your life, and she loved you then. So yeah, she’s watched someone she loves almost die.”

“I wasn’t being reckless. That fucking draugr shouted me into a wall,” he growled, stomping across the camp as Lucien followed, stubborn as a dog with a bone. 

“That part doesn’t matter. Don’t you get it?” Lucien said, gripping Kaidan’s arm to stop him. Kaidan turned, raising his other fist to punch him. Lucien flinched, but didn’t back down. 

“If you want to punch me, go ahead. But you know I’m right, because deep down you know that no matter what, Lunara would have made the same choice if it had been you, or me, or Lydia about to die, instead of Inigo. She would have jumped and damn the consequences, but at least she’s trying to cope with the aftermath of what she’s done. What are you doing?”

Kaidan sighed, lowering his raised fist. “I'm dealing with it the only way I know how.”

“Yeah? Try not to get us all killed while you’re ‘dealing with it’, alright?” Lucien snapped, taking a step backward. Kaidan scowled, but said nothing as he turned away from the edge of the ridge. Without a word, he unsheathed his nodachi and crashed through the entrance to Cragslane Cavern.

Two hours later, the three of them emerged from the cavern, bloody and covered in filth. Twilight spread across the forest in a dark wave, night close on its heels. Kaidan hadn’t spoken a word since he entered, but the tension was gone from his shoulders. Lucien studied the back of his head as they trudged through the thick underbrush back to where they left their horses. 

“It’s too dark to find our way back tonight. Let’s make camp and start back in the morning,” Lydia said, breathing a sigh at the sight of their horses hobbled near the copse of trees.

“No,” Kaidan said, tightening Allie’s saddle straps, “we’re not too far from Northwind Summit. We can camp there.”

“Northwind Summit is several hours' ride from here,” Lucien said, pulling the map from his pack and studying it, “and if there’s a dragon living there, we can’t hope to actually kill it without Lunara. I say we camp tonight, and head back to Riften tomorrow and meet up with Lunara and Inigo. Lunara already said we’d check it out while we were in the Rift. It will still give her plenty of time to get back to Whiterun before—” 

Kaidan held up a hand to cut him off. “Fine, we’ll camp here.” 

Lucien nodded, then summoned the supply chest to retrieve their camping gear. The three of them made camp in silence, Lydia and Lucien exchanging glances while Kaidan ignored them. After the work was done, they sat in silence around the roaring campfire, listening to the sounds of the forest and the crackle and pops of the wood.

“You guys get some sleep, I’ll take first watch,” Kaidan said, his eyebrows knitted into a frown. “I can’t sleep anyway.”

“When was the last time you actually slept?” Lucien asked, tilting his head with concern. Kaidan shrugged, shifting his gaze to look beyond Lucien to something only he could see. “I get a few hours every couple of days. I’m fine.”

Lucien snorted, shaking his head. “No, you’re not fine, Kaidan. You’re angry and hostile at best, and a downright asshole at worst. You need to find a way to forgive both her and yourself and let this go, or it’s going to destroy everything the two of you have together, and you know it. And for Divine’s sake, get some damn sleep.”

Kaidan stared at him for a long moment as Lucien watched an array of emotions and expressions cross his features. “Whatever,” Kaidan sighed, throwing up his hands and stomping into the tent. He dropped his armor next to his bedroll and laid down, staring up at the tent roof, his eyelids growing heavier as he listened to the crackle of the fire and Lucien and Lydia’s murmured conversation.

~~~~~

_ Kaidan’s breath puffed in the frigid air as he bolted through the trees, leaping over fallen trunks and dodging thick piles of underbrush. He glanced behind him occasionally, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever pursued him, but there was nothing except the rustle of the wind in the trees, whispering Lunara’s name. He jumped over another fallen log, skidding to a stop at the edge of the abyss, but the soft earth gave way under his feet and he fell into the swirling blackness of the pit. _

_ He tried to scream as he fell, but no sound came, only the whoosh of his breath leaving him as he hit the bottom. He turned his gaze upward, trying to see the hole he’d fallen through, but the shadows had swallowed him whole. Lunara. He had to find her, she wasn’t safe here. _

_ He tried to call out, but found he still had no voice. The darkness shuffled and moved around him, keeping him spinning and lashing out in all directions in confusion and he sank to his knees, bowing his head to let the shadows take him.  _

_ “Get out demons!” Lunara's voice filled the space in the darkness, and Kaidan’s head snapped up as his eyes darted around, but he could still see nothing but inky blackness all around him. “I said GET OUT!” _

_ Blinding light surrounded him and he threw his arm across his eyes to shield them, lowering it as his eyes adjusted to the change. He was still alone, but he’d take wherever he was now to the place he’d just been. He swallowed hard as a woman in a flowing white gown stepped toward him.  _

_ At first glance, he would have sworn to all the Divines it was Lunara, but this woman had golden hair and blue eyes that twinkled in the light. She smiled broadly at him, bowing her head in greeting. “Hello, Kaidan.” _

_ “Am I dead?” he croaked, not taking his eyes off her. “Lunara’s going to be pissed if I’m dead.” _

_ The woman snorted, then shook her head. “No, you’re not dead. It’s just a dream.” _

_ “But—how? And who are you?”  _

_ “It doesn’t matter how, and it really doesn’t matter who I am, but since this will go a lot easier if you aren’t rapid-firing questions at me, I will tell you who I am. My name is Solara.” She bowed her head again, and Kaidan gulped, trying to push down the lump in his throat that threatened to strangle him. _

_ “You’re—is it really you?” _

_ “In the flesh—so to speak anway.” She smiled, waving her hand. “Anyway, I thought maybe I could help you the same way I helped Lunara with the loss of your child.” _

_ His face darkened as he tilted his head to regard her with a scowl. “You can’t help with that,” he growled. “Our child is dead because Lunara did something reckless and stupid.” _

_ Solara glared at him. This would be harder than she thought, but Lady Mara warned her how resistant Kaidan would be to love and compassion, but she’d underestimated it regardless. Alright, if he wanted to be difficult, she could do it the hard way. “Like you’ve never done anything reckless and stupid, is that it?” _

_ “Of course you’d defend her, you’re her sister,” Kaidan growled, turning away from her. _

_ “Lunara being my sister is not the point here. The point is you have both done stupid and reckless things in your life, before and since you’ve known one another. In order to survive, you have to forgive yourselves—and each other.” _

_ “I could forgive her for being reckless and stupid if it had been just her affected by her decision, but it wasn’t. She was responsible for keeping our child safe, and she didn’t even consider it before jumping in front of that lightning spell for Inigo. She just did it, and now look what’s happened.” _

_ “But you’re not angry with her for fighting the dragon outside of Ivarstead and saving all those people, those complete strangers who did nothing to earn her loyalty or devotion the way Inigo has. She was carrying your child then too.” Solara crossed her arms, waiting for the realization to hit him. _

_ Kaidan opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again, finding he had no good response. He shook his head, rubbing his hands through his hair and then down his face.  _

_ “The only difference between the fight in Ivarstead, and the fight in the Ratway is that you didn’t know,” she pointed out, pacing in a wide circle around him. “And you never would have known if she’d just taken the potion Danica gave her. Lunara was terrified, still is terrified, and you’re pushing her away. You two should be clinging to each other for dear life right now, but you’re both stubborn as all Oblivion and don’t see what’s right in front of you.”  _

_ “Oh yeah, what’s that?” He snapped, turning to look at her as she moved behind him. _

_ “You are two halves of the same whole, you move together like water, each bending and reshaping yourselves to be exactly what the other needs at any given time. You are each the lighthouse to the other’s storm, the careful to the other's chaos. Regardless of what either of you might think, you were only destined to meet one another, everything that happened after was all up to the two of you. There isn’t a cosmic being in the entire whole of Nirn that could force a love so fierce and unwavering, and love like that isn’t easily found. Some people never experience it.” _

_ “So what are you saying?” He frowned, facing forward as she continued pacing around him. _

_ “I’m saying that life is hard, and far too short to carry extra burdens. Love each other, protect each other, and for Divine’s sake, forgive each other. Everyone makes mistakes, Kaidan, and some are bigger than others, but what Lunara did wasn’t a mistake. There were tragic consequences, yes, but saving Inigo was not a mistake, and you know it.” She stopped in front of him, gazing down at him as his eyes met hers.  _

_ “I know,” he whispered, looking away from her piercing gaze. “I just…” his voice trailed off as he stood, willing himself to wake up now. _

_ “You just what? What is it you want, Kaidan?” Solara asked, her voice filled with concern as she gazed at the warrior who stood before her now, understanding in that moment why Lunara loved him. _

_ “Lunara told me she got to meet our child. I thought she was delirious with grief, but now—” he shook his head, not finishing the thought. “It doesn’t matter. This is just a dream anyway.” _

_ “Is that what you want? To meet your child?” Solara asked, clasping her hands together in front of her. _

_ “It doesn’t matter, because our child will never breathe air, or see the sun, or feel Lunara’s embrace.” Tears stung the corners of his eyes, and he sniffed, willing them not to fall.  _

_ Solara gave him a sad smile, then shook her head. “You’re right. She won’t get to do those things, but she watches over her mother and father now, just as I do, and she’s here with us now. So tell me Kaidan, is meeting your child what you want?” _

_ “Aye, it is,” he whispered, bowing his head as he swiped at the tears in his eyes. He raised his head, his eyes still glistening and he took a deep breath as Solara motioned toward something he couldn’t see behind her. _

_ A young girl with crimson eyes and a halo of ebony curls appeared next to Solara, and Kaidan’s breath caught in his throat. “Hi, Papa.” She gave him a shy smile as she stepped forward. _

_ “Hello, Kaida,” he replied. Her smile widened, and she threw her arms around his torso as he smiled down at her. She let go as he knelt in front of her, his hands on her shoulders as he tried to memorize her face, and she flung her arms around his neck in a hug. He breathed in the scent of her, of damp earth and coming rain, closing his eyes as a grin split his face in two. _

_ Kaida pulled away, her crimson eyes searching his own. “I forgive mama for what happened, papa. You should too,” she whispered. “I love you both, so much.”  _

_ Kaidan nodded, his eyes widening as she faded into the light that surrounded them. He stood, gazing at Solara. “Thank you. I think I understand now.”  _

_ Solara bowed her head once, then smiled at him, holding up a hand, and with a snap of her fingers, his eyes opened. _


	89. That Was Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan, Lucien, and Lydia return to Riften safely and Kaidan receives a reward for his deeds.

“Morning, sunshine,” Lucien quipped as Kaidan emerged from the tent. Dim midmorning sunlight filtered through the forest canopy as he looked around, blinking away the foggy remnants of sleep.

“Did I sleep all night? Why didn’t you wake me up to take watch?” Kaidan yawned, his mouth stretching wide as he tried to stifle it and failed. 

“That’s why,” Lucien replied, gesturing toward Kaidan as he yawned, then pointing toward the pot bubbling over the campfire, “have some breakfast and let’s get back to Riften. Inigo and Lunara will be worried, and I’m sure she will come looking for us if we don’t return soon.”

Kaidan nodded, scooping some porridge into a small wooden bowl, then taking a seat near the fire. Lucien and Lydia packed away their camping gear, the two of them working in silent synchrony as Kaidan watched them from across the fire. Lydia glanced at him a few times, an odd expression on her face as though she were trying to decide whether to say something.

“Is there something you want to say?” Kaidan asked, emptying the bowl and rinsing it with water from the waterskin before tossing the bowl haphazardly into the supply chest, then pouring the rest of the water onto the fire. Smoke billowed through the leaf canopy above them, but Kaidan ignored it as he tossed the empty waterskin into the chest on top of the bowl. 

Lydia shook her head, bending to straighten the chest contents. Just because it seemed to hold infinite items didn’t mean it had to look like a trash pile. Once finished, she straightened up, putting her hands on her hips and regarding him with a hard stare. “Nothing I want to say, just wondering if your murder spree needs to continue, or if we can go back to the city.”

Kaidan snorted, looking away. “It wasn’t a murder spree,” he mumbled, offering an apple to Allie, “those bandits deserved nothing more than a blade in their spine, anyway.”

“Maybe,” she replied, shrugging one shoulder, “I just want to know if you’re good now or if we need to find another bandit camp.”

Lydia waited in silence as Kaidan rubbed Allie’s nose, murmuring comforting words to the horse. “No,” he said, glancing over his shoulder and flashing Lydia a slight smile, “I found what I was looking for, I think. We should get back soon, we’re running out of time to get back to Whiterun. Especially if Lunara insists on keeping her promise to visit Northwind Summit while we’re here.” He turned his attention back to the horse, adjusting the bridle and saddle straps. 

Lydia shot him a dubious look, then shrugged, taking one last look around the remnants of their camp before climbing onto her own horse. Lucien climbed on behind her, and the group picked their way in silence through the thick underbrush until they found the road leading back to the Riften stables. 

Kaidan handed off Allie’s reins to the stable boy, taking a deep breath before pushing through the city gates, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach at seeing Lunara again. Was she angry with him for leaving the way he had? She couldn’t be that angry, she’d insisted Lydia and Lucien watch his back, but he still found himself worried at her reaction to his return. 

The boardwalk creaked under the weight of them as Kaidan led the way to the temple, hesitating at the bottom of the steps and staring at the door as though he expected a dragon to burst through and eat him alive.

“Come on,” Lucien said, standing next to him and gazing at the door, “best not keep her waiting too long.” He started up the steps and Kaidan sighed, running his hand down his face before doing the same, Lydia following close behind them.

Lunara’s head shot up at the temple doors opening, and relief washed over her as Lucien, Kaidan, and Lydia walked through them. She stood up from the bench where she’d been sitting and talking with Inigo, waiting for them. Kaidan met her at the end of the aisle, pulling her into a tight bear hug, and a squeak of surprise left her when he kissed her as though he hadn’t seen her for weeks.

“Well,” she breathed as he let her go, “that was unexpected.”

“I’m sorry, _Asynja_ ,” he replied, taking her hand, “I blamed you for everything, and that was unfair. Please forgive me?”

Lunara tilted her head to gaze up at him, her mouth curved into a slight smile. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll forgive you, if you forgive me.”

Kaidan grinned at her, pressing his forehead to hers. “Deal.”

After a few moments, Kaidan pulled away, planting a light kiss on Lunara’s forehead as he turned to Inigo. “I need to go see the Jarl about Cragslane Cavern. Do you want to come with me? We started this quest together, it’s only right we end it that way.”

Inigo shook his head, staring at the floor. “No, my friend, you should do this without me. After all, you were the one who didn’t give in to temptation and saw the whole thing through. You deserve whatever reward the Jarl gives you, truly.”

“Well, if the reward is gold, I’m splitting it anyway. I wasn’t the only one who did this,” Kaidan replied. Inigo nodded, glancing up as Dinya entered the room.

“Ah, you three have returned. Now that you’re all here, I am happy to say that Lunara has recovered sufficiently to return to Whiterun, although she should avoid any fighting for at least another week, and she definitely shouldn’t take another hit from a lightning spell. You are welcome to stay here at the temple, but if you prefer, I’m sure the Bee and Barb could use the coin.” Dinya nodded once, then turned on her heel and left the room.

“It’s settled then,” Lunara announced, clasping her hands together in front of her, “we leave for Northwind Summit at dawn.”

“But,” Lucien said, swallowing hard, “you heard Dinya. You can’t take another hit from a lightning spell, and you’re in no shape to fight.”

“I’m fine, Lucien. Besides, I promised Kaidan we’d go, and we’re running out of time before I have to be back in Whiterun. Who knows how long it will be before we can get back to the Rift, so we’re going in the morning and that’s all there is to it.” Lunara crossed her arms, and Lucien stared at her, then sighed and shook his head.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I really need to work on expanding my magicka pool,” he muttered as he walked away from them. 

“Well, I guess I will go get this meeting with the Jarl over with.” A slight shudder rippled through Kaidan, going unnoticed by everyone but Lunara, who tilted her head and regarded him with a curious look.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing, I—it’s nothing.” Kaidan stared at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

“This,” she gestured to him, “is not nothing. You’re nervous, why?”

“I just don’t know how you do it, that’s all.” Kaidan rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, one corner of his mouth lifting into a smile.

“Do what exactly?”

“How do you make it look so easy when you interact with Jarls and other people of noble birth? I did it for only a few minutes and I wanted to run everyone in the room through with my sword. I loathed it, even more than I imagined I might.”

“And you think I don’t?” Lunara laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. “Every time I have to deal with one of them, by the time we leave I’m swallowing blood from how hard I’ve bitten my tongue. I hesitate to say this in a Temple of Mara, but there’s a reason I don’t like to go into any Jarl’s palace alone or armed, because someone is bound to get hurt—and it will not be me. So no, it isn’t easy for me at all, I’ve just gotten used to it I guess.”

She shrugged, gesturing at him to go. “Go on, go get it over with. Just give me your sword first.”

Kaidan sighed, releasing the strap that fastened the nodachi’s sheath to his back, wrapping the loose ends around the outside before handing it over to her. “I feel naked now,” he grumbled, rolling his shoulders. 

“Good. You shouldn’t go in alone either. So who is going with you? I would, but I didn’t take part in this little adventure of yours, so I’m not the best choice.” 

“I’ll go,” Lucien said, stepping forward. “I was there for all of it at Cragslane Cavern.”

Kaidan nodded and without a word, turned and left the temple. Lucien caught up with him as he reached the wooden walkway, and they entered Mistveil Keep in silence, each swinging a door open wide and striding through with much more confidence than either of them felt.

“Ah, you’ve returned,” Jarl Laila said as they approached the throne. Kaidan hesitated, glancing at Lucien, who urged him forward, and he took a stuttering breath, swallowing hard.

“Yes, my Jarl,” Kaidan replied, bowing his head with more grace than he felt. If he had to play the part, he might as well make Lunara proud, even if she didn’t get to see it. “We have destroyed the skooma operation.”

“That is wonderful news,” Jarl Laila said, gesturing to her steward. “You’ve done myself and the people of the Rift a great service, and as a token of the hold’s appreciation and by my right as Jarl, I grant you the title of Thane of the Rift. I also grant you Iona as a personal housecarl, and offer you the use of Honeyside Manor for as long as you hold the title. Talk to my steward for the key. That is all.” She waved her hand, dismissing them, and turned her attention toward the guard commander who stood nearby.

Kaidan opened his mouth to protest, but Lucien laid a hand on his arm, shaking his head. He sighed, glancing at the steward. “I’ll take the key to the property, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Here,” Anuriel said as she held out her hand, the key laying flat against her palm. “Iona is waiting there for you.”

Kaidan nodded, retreating from the keep as quickly as his feet would carry him. What in Oblivion just happened? Once they were back outside, Lucien held out a hand to stop him, and he turned, taking a deep breath.

“So,” Lucien said, flashing him a wide smile, “who knew that killing a bunch of bandits would move you up in the world in Skyrim. Regardless, I think it’s great. Now when Lunara meets her father and introduces you, he’ll be less likely to interfere since you’ll have something to offer his daughter.”

“You mean besides my affection, and my sword?” Kaidan glared at him, waiting for the next asinine thing to leave Lucien’s mouth.

“Ah yes, well that too. But you can’t eat love, or swords for that matter,” Lucien said cheerily, gazing up at the streaks of gold and amber across the sky as the sun began its descent into the western sky. 

“You can’t eat titles, either,” Kaidan retorted, turning away and stomping toward the temple, Lucien close on his heels. 

“Also true,” Lucien quipped. “So what are we doing now? Do you want to check out the house?”

“I think we should tell the others first, then go check out the house. I guess the upside is that it’ll be a quiet retreat for Lunara instead of Talen-Jei begging her to sing every time she walks through the door,” Kaidan replied, not looking at Lucien as he walked. 

He took a deep breath when he reached the temple doors, pushing them open as his gaze darted around the room for Lunara. Lucien was right; being granted a title made what he wanted to do next much easier once her father entered the picture. Now it was time for the proper planning to start. 

Lunara’s face brightened when she saw Kaidan, a wide smile splitting her features. He gave her a tight smile, suddenly unsure of what to do next. “So, how did it go? You’re not in jail, which means nobody lost their head. So tell me, what kind of reward did the Jarl see fit to bestow upon you?” The corners of Lunara’s mouth twitched as she tried to keep a straight face, and Inigo snickered from behind her. 

Kaidan gazed down at her, unamused. “Thane,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Wha—really?!” Lunara cried, throwing her arms around him. “That’s wonderful!” She took a step back and Kaidan regarded her coolly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Why?”

“Why what? Why is it wonderful?” She frowned, confused at his irritation with her. He nodded, and she crossed her arms, studying him.

“It’s wonderful because you deserve recognition for all you’ve done to help the people here. But, if I’m being honest, you’ll probably hate it. I mean, I’m supposedly of noble birth and I loathe having any title other than my name.” 

“I already do,” he said through clenched teeth, “but it will prove useful later, I think.”

“Oh, really? How so?” Lunara cocked an eyebrow at him, her arms crossed in front of her.

“You’ll find out soon enough, _Asynja,_ ” he said, placing his hands on her arms and kissing her forehead lightly, “but for now, I say we go meet the new housecarl and get a good night’s sleep before heading out in the morning.”

The others nodded in agreement, and after saying their thanks and goodbyes to Maramal and Dinya, the five of them left the temple and wove their way through the city to the front door of Honeyside Manor. Kaidan took a deep breath as he unlocked the door, pushing it open and stepping through as the smell of rabbit stew and beeswax flooded his nose. 

“Greetings, my Thane,” A tall, redheaded Nord woman said, bowing her head to Kaidan. “I am Iona, your housecarl. If I can be of any assistance, please ask.”

Kaidan nodded in return, his face slightly flushed with embarrassment. He glanced at the others, gesturing for them to make themselves at home, and they scattered, leaving him alone with Lunara and Iona. Iona returned to the hearth, stirring the bubbling stew and humming to herself as Kaidan and Lunara sat down at the table. 

“Iona,” Kaidan said, clearing his throat, “You are free to leave my service, regardless of whatever the Jarl told you, I will not force you to stay.” 

Iona stopped stirring the pot, straightening her shoulders before turning around to face him. “Do you really mean that? No one’s ever given me a choice before.”

“He does,” Lydia said. She stood at the top of the stairs, watching the three of them. “Lunara said the same thing to me when Jarl Balgruuf assigned me as her housecarl.”

Iona turned toward Lydia, eyes round as dinner plates. “Really? And you stayed? Why?”

“There were a lot of reasons, some of which I didn’t understand at first, but the longer I’ve traveled with them the more I do. She is more than just my assignment. She’s my friend, and I daresay I see her as my sister. That being said, traveling with us would put you in constant danger, worse than any battle you’ve ever faced.”

“What could be worse than bandits and frostbite spiders?” Iona asked, frowning in confusion.

“Dragons,” Kaidan said as the room went quiet save for the crackle of the fire in the hearth. Iona stared at him, mouth open in abstract horror.

“Dragons?! You can’t be serious!” 

“I assure you, we are very serious,” Lunara said, plucking an apple from the bowl on the table in front of her and rolling it between her fingers. “I am the Dragonborn, and so I am the only one that can kill a dragon permanently, and they like to test my patience often.”

Iona gaped at Lunara, unable to believe what she’d said. “You—you’re the Dragonborn?”

Lunara nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching as she glanced at Kaidan. He sat rigid as an arrow, his body tightly coiled as though he were a spring about to snap. Lunara patted his hand, but he didn’t seem to notice her, and she turned her attention back to Iona.

“I know I’m not your Thane, but if you stay in his service and don’t travel with us, no one would think you a coward. It would be perfectly understandable, and it’s why we give everyone who travels with us the same choice.” Lunara smiled at Iona, who returned the gesture, then turned back to stirring the cooking pot. 

“I would like the night to think about it, if that’s alright,” Iona breathed, “and I would like to go see my family. They live in Shor’s Stone, and it will only take a few hours to get there and back, so I will return by morning.” 

Lunara glanced at Kaidan, who still hadn’t moved, and she stifled a chuckle as she addressed him. “Is that alright with you, Kaidan? She’s your housecarl.”

Kaidan grimaced, then turned his gaze to Iona. “That’s perfectly fine. Do what you need to do.” Iona nodded, then gathered up her cloak and satchel and disappeared out the back door of the house. 

“Did that just happen?” Kaidan frowned, his gaze a million miles away.

“I’m afraid so, my friend,” Inigo said. He sat down on one of the wooden chairs near the fireplace, grinning broadly. “You’d best get used to it.”

Kaidan made a face, and Lunara grinned at him, patting his hand. “It’s not that bad, Kaidan,” she said, standing up and pulling bowls off the mantlepiece, “so, who’s hungry?”

~~~~~

True to her word, Iona returned before dawn to find everyone asleep, although she was no closer to deciding than she had been the day before when she’d left. Her family had been no help either, with her mother insisting she keep safe, and her father and brothers insisting she was duty bound to follow Kaidan anywhere he went, regardless of the dangers—or her own feelings.

Iona sat down at the table, still lost in thought. When Anuriel told her she’d be serving the new Thane of the Rift, an Outlander who had rid the Rift of Sarthis Idren’s skooma operation, Iona couldn’t believe her luck. She’d seen the exotic warrior and his companions around Riften before, and she’d been smitten like a schoolgirl with him. For the first time in years, Iona felt something other than crushing numbness and she’d hoped to start a new life, finally moving past the loss of the previous Thane, who’d been the love of her life. They’d been on the verge of marriage before he’d been killed in a tragic hunting accident three years before. 

Reality nearly crushed her when Kaidan appeared in Honeyside with his companions and freed her from any obligation to him, and then to find out he traveled with none other than the Dragonborn herself—well, that just put the icing on the sweetroll. She glanced up from the table toward the massive wooden bed across the room, and tears pricked her eyes at the sight of Lunara facing Kaidan, wrapped protectively in his embrace. She cleared her throat, blinking the tears away as she decided. With a nod to no one but herself, she stood up from the table and started on breakfast.

~~~~~

Lunara woke to the smell of eggs and bacon, her stomach growling loudly in protest. She sat up on the edge of the bed, yawning widely as she pulled her boots on. Kaidan groaned in protest, opening one eye and then closing it again before sitting up himself. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Iona said, cheeks flushing pink as she turned toward the bed to see Kaidan standing next to it wearing nothing but breeches and boots. She cleared her throat, turning back to the cooking pot. Lunara bit her lip, trying to stifle a grin even as a small pang of possessiveness ripped through her. Kaidan shook his head, pulling on his tunic and taking a seat at the table as Inigo, Lydia, and Lucien climbed the stairs, drawn in by the promise of food.

Iona set the last of the serving bowls on the table, then turned to leave them to their meal. She wasn’t hungry, and it was inappropriate for her to sit at the table with them anyway, although Lydia seemed to be comfortable there. Iona shook her head, freezing in her tracks as Kaidan spoke to her. His voice reminded her of honey, and her insides melted as he said her name.

“Iona, where are you going? You’re not joining us?” 

“No, that’s alright. I’m not really hungry and it’s not appropriate,” she replied, glancing over her shoulder at Lydia, who took another bite of her food and eyed her quizzically.

“Nonsense,” Kaidan said, gesturing to an empty chair at the table. “Sit down and eat with us.”

Lunara nodded, pulling the chair away from the table and patting the seat. “Please, come sit with us.”

Iona hesitated, then went to the table and sat down as Lunara grabbed an empty plate and passed it to her. There was a flurry of serving bowls passed around the table and Iona smiled shyly at them as they continued eating, telling her stories of their adventures. 

Once they finished eating, Lydia stood up first and began clearing the dishes and Iona watched in shock as the others all stood to do the same, disbelief coloring her features as Kaidan and Lunara washed them in the bucket of water Iona had hauled inside for that purpose. 

The dishes washed and the table cleared, Lydia, Lucien, and Inigo retreated downstairs to dress for the journey ahead. Lunara followed quickly behind them, carrying her armor. Kaidan turned to Iona, who busied herself organizing the food shelves, making a mental list of what to pick up the next time she was out at the market. 

“So,” he said, putting on his own armor, “have you decided whether you’re traveling with us?”

Iona cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away from his body and staring determinedly at the flickering fire in the hearth. “Yes. I think it’ll be best if I remain here. This city is not anything like Whiterun, there are thieves everywhere and I would hate to not be here if someone made your property a target.”

“Very well,” Kaidan said, fastening the buckles of his gauntlets. Iona listened for any hint of disappointment in his words, but found none. “I meant what I said. You aren’t bound to my service, and once we leave here, I don’t know when I’ll return. I’ll have Lydia send word to Lunara’s housemaid in Whiterun to split the coin and supplies we leave there with this house.”

Iona nodded, still refusing to look at him. “Thank you.”

“There is one other thing I would ask of you,” he said, rummaging through the conjured supply chest, stuffing two silver bars and a flawless amethyst into a small leather pouch and then retrieving ink, quill and paper. 

Iona regarded him with curiosity as he scrawled a note on the paper, then quickly folded it and sealed it with wax from the candle. He pressed the note and pouch into her hand, along with a fat coin purse. 

“Please see to it that these go with the courier to Adrianne Avenicci, the blacksmith in Whiterun. It is urgent.” Iona nodded, then left the house as the others returned from downstairs, ready for their journey.

“Where’s Iona?” Lunara asked, frowning. “Is she coming with us?”

Kaidan shook his head. “No, she decided she would be better put to use here, in case thieves made the house a target. She’s out now, doing a small errand for me.”

Lunara regarded him with a raised eyebrow, saying nothing, although she wanted to demand to know what kind of errand he would send Iona on that he couldn’t do himself. Deciding it didn’t matter, she shrugged it off, turning to the others.

“Well, let’s go so we can get to Northwind Summit and back to Whiterun. We’ve been here far longer than I expected, and if I’m going to stop what’s coming I can’t be late,” she said, getting a chorus of nods in return. She nodded once, pressing her lips into a thin line, then led them out the back door and across the short wooden pier to the stables and their waiting horses. 


	90. An Honorable Death? You're Kidding, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara, Inigo and Lucien take on the dragon at Northwind Summit.

The five of them rode in silence, the sounds of the waking forest and their horses' hooves on the cobblestone roads lulling them into a dull peace as the sun rose higher in the sky, its rays of light filtering through the canopy of Aspen trees. They skirted around Fort Greenwall, dodging warning arrows as Inigo traded vulgar insults and gestures with the archers standing guard.  Lunara was still giggling at Inigo's antics when they reached Shor's Stone around midmorning. A young boy rushed up to them as they passed the city's gates, clutching his hat between his hands and breathing heavily.

"Forgive me, Dragonborn," he breathed, bowing his head and then turning toward Kaidan, "Thane. I'm sure you no doubt have important matters needing your attention, but my uncle Filnjar, the blacksmith, wishes to have a word with you both, if you can spare the time."

Lunara glanced at the others, who shrugged back at her, then looked over her shoulder at Kaidan. "You're the Thane of this Hold, and your people are requesting your assistance. Do we have time for them?"

Lunara smirked at him as he pursed his lips, frowning at her and biting back a scathing retort. He shrugged, gazing down at the boy. "Lead the way, young man."

The boy grinned, leading them through the village's wooden gates all the way to the forge where Filnjar stood, leaning against the railing of his shop. The villagers gathered on their stoops, watching the group with interest.

Lunara slid off Allie's back, followed by Kaidan, while the others stayed mounted, in case the request was simple. "Well-met, friend," Lunara greeted Filnjar as she topped the steps, flashing him a wide smile. "Your nephew said you wished to speak with us. How can we help?"

"Dragonborn," he breathed, "it is truly an honor to meet you. The stories of your beauty have reached us even here, but I see now they can't do you justice." Lunara blushed, stifling a smile.

"Thank you, you're very kind," she replied, suddenly uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. She cleared her throat, nudging Kaidan for help as Filnjar continued to stare at her in awe.

"What is it you need from us, Filnjar?" Kaidan asked, feeling the familiar stab of jealousy and forcing himself to focus.

"Uh, oh, yes. Forgive me, Thane. I was hoping you might be inclined to save our town from dying. Spiders have infested the mine, and if we can't mine ore to trade, the town will die."

Inigo's ears perked up. "Did someone say spiders? I'm in, let's do this, my friends."

Lunara grinned at him over her shoulder, then looked at Kaidan, whose mouth was set in a firm line. "Why aren't the guards handling it?"

"Bah, these guards are about as useless as a fifth wheel on a wagon. Always giving us some line about keeping an eye out for enemy troops," Filnjar scoffed, shaking his head. 

Without waiting for Kaidan to answer, Lunara nodded. "We'll take care of the mine for you." Kaidan glared at her, but she shrugged innocently.

"Please be careful Dragonborn. The mine isn't worth dying for," Filnjar replied. Kaidan nodded curtly, taking Lunara by the elbow and steering her away.

"Just why in Oblivion did you agree to that? We don't have time to kill a bunch of spiders, we need to get to Northwind Summit," Kaidan hissed as she jerked out of his grasp, rubbing her arm.

"I'm well aware of that, Kaidan, but the mine is literally what puts food on the table for these people, and like it or not, you and I both are tasked with looking after the people of Skyrim. Besides, the mine can't be that big. It shouldn't take more than an hour, tops, I should think. Especially not if we all go in and spread out."

"Shor's bloody fucking balls," Kaidan muttered, shaking his head. "Fine, let's go."

Lunara cocked an eyebrow at him, then laughed. "Careful now, you're starting to sound like me." She waved to the others, and they dismounted, following her and Kaidan as they led the way to the mine entrance.

Once inside, four spiders attacked before they even made it to the first set of stairs, and they gave up on their plan to split up. Instead, they chose to stab, slice, and burn through the other dozen spiders who had decided to make the mine their home.

They emerged a little over an hour later, covered in cobwebs and dirt while Inigo wore a silly smile, one of the first Lunara had seen on him since they'd left Whiterun a week before. Lunara tended to Allie while Kaidan informed Filnjar the mine was safe to reopen, getting a sack of ore and a hefty coin purse in return for their trouble. 

They mounted up and continued on their way toward Northwind Summit, looking for the stone steps carved into the side of the mountain that Filnjar had so helpfully mentioned. They stumbled across them a few hours later, as the midafternoon sun slipped lazily lower, and the bright rays took on a more subdued orange glow.

Lunara slid off Allie, peering around the growing shadows of the trees. "I don't want to leave the horses alone here, let's walk them up the mountain with us and see if we can find a better place to leave them." The others nodded, following her lead as they made their way up the ice slickened steps toward Northwind Mine. 

When they reached the mine entrance, Lunara patted Allie's neck, murmuring something only the horse could hear. Allie's ears twitched as she nickered in return, making Lunara smile. She turned to the others as she unsheathed the daggers on her hips. 

"Be ready for anything. I have a bad feeling we're going to find a dragon at the summit." Not waiting for a response, she entered the cave. The scent of decay hung heavy around them as Lunara crouched in the shadows, pressing a finger to her lips as the others entered behind her. Somewhere deeper inside the mine, water dripped onto rocks, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the cave.

Lunara's breath caught in her throat as a skeleton ambled toward them, the creaking of its bones sending shivers across her skin. "Ugh, because draugr aren't creepy enough," she muttered, flipping her dagger in her palm. She hurtled the dagger through the air, aiming for the skeleton's neck. The blade lodged in the skeleton's spine, sending it clattering to the ground in a heap of dust and bone, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the mine.

"Shor's balls," Lunara muttered as the other skeletons who inhabited the mine shuffled and creaked toward the sound. She retrieved her dagger from the pile of bones as the first of the line of skeletons came at them. "Aim for the neck. Lucien, I'm sure fire will take them out."

Lucien nodded, moving up next to her as the room flooded with skeletons. Between Inigo and Lydia's arrows, Lucien's fire, and Kaidan's nodachi, the five of them stood victorious atop a pile of scattered bones and rags. They quickly looted the weapons worth taking, then moved on to the next room, climbing the rickety scaffolding. 

After defeating the skeletons, there were no other sounds in the mine other than their own footsteps and the incessant dripping of water coming from somewhere Lunara couldn't see. As they reached the door that led outside to the summit, the low chant of a word wall hummed in Lunara's ears. She peered through the glass pane of the door, looking for any sign of the dragon she knew had to be there.

Lunara crouched low, turning toward the others and pressing a finger to her lips and motioning for them to stay out of sight as she pulled open the door and squeezed through, her gaze darting around the summit ruins. The chanting was louder out here, and she shook her head, trying to clear the distracting noise as she crept up the stone steps toward the wall, trying to judge the likelihood of tumbling down the mountainside by accident.

Sighing internally at the area's narrowness, she crept back to the mine entrance where the others waited. They watched her expectantly as she squeezed herself through the slightly opened door.

"What did you find, my friend?" Inigo asked, blinking at her.

"A dragon, obviously," Lunara replied, shrugging. "The problem is, there's not enough room out there for a fight that won't have one or all of us falling down the side of the mountain, and we don't have time for injuries. I think I have an idea though."

Kaidan tensed, watching Lunara and waiting for her to continue. Lunara's plans always seemed to be slightly on the insane side, with her typically being the one put in the most danger, and he wasn't sure he was ready to hear it. She cleared her throat, avoiding Kaidan's gaze.

"The dragon is asleep, perched on top of the word wall. If Lucien and Inigo can sneak around to the other side, and we time it just right with a flaming arrow and my daggers, we can blind the dragon, then I whirlwind sprint onto its back and use Inigo's sword to kill it."

" _ Asynja _ , you can't wield a sword," Kaidan pointed out. "At least, I don't think I've ever seen you do it."

"I'm not challenging the dragon to a duel, Kaidan," Lunara said, her eyes dancing with amusement, "I'm sure I can figure out how to stab the dragon with the pointy end without any problems."

Kaidan snorted, looking away. "Fair enough. But why only you three?"

"Because we're the sneakiest, my friend," Inigo offered. "You and Lydia prefer heavier armor, which, no offense, is the complete opposite of stealthy."

Kaidan nodded, glancing at Lydia, who shrugged. "It sounds like a decent plan, provided nothing goes wrong, but what happens when something inevitably does?"

"Then we improvise," Lunara said, grinning at him and shrugging one shoulder, "it's the best bad plan I can come up with. Does anybody else have any other ideas, because I'm all ears."

Silence fell between them for a few moments as everyone tried to think of something better, but eventually, all of them nodded in agreement with Lunara's plan. Without a word, Lunara backed further into the mine and summoned the supply chest, rummaging through the bag where she kept all the jewelry she looted and pulling out a gaudy sapphire and onyx circlet. She handed the circlet to Lucien, who turned it over in his hands before giving her a confused look.

"What's this for?" he asked, placing it on his head.

"It's a circlet with a muffle enchantment. It should silence your movements. Inigo is already ridiculously sneaky, so he doesn't need one for that." Lunara dug further into the bag, then pulled out a thin, golden circlet and pressed it into Inigo's hands. "I know you are an excellent marksman, but this will help even more." Inigo nodded, placing the circlet on his head and flicking his ears to test its position.

"What about you?" Lucien asked, glancing between Lunara and Inigo. Lunara started to say something, but Kaidan spoke instead.

"Have you not been paying attention, Lucien? Traveling with her is like moving about with a damn shadow sometimes. I'll never figure out how she does it." Kaidan grinned at her, and she smiled back at him, a soft look in her eyes.

"Well, a lady has to keep some secrets, now doesn't she?" she teased, tossing the bag back into the chest and banishing it. Lucien shrugged, agreeing with Kaidan. 

"Alright," Lucien said, taking a deep breath, "Let's do this."

Lunara nodded. "Oh, one more thing. Wait until I give the signal before firing. This has to be done exactly right, or the dragon will take off and we'll have a clusterfuck on our hands the likes of which Sanguine himself has never seen."

Taking a deep breath, Lunara pushed open the door far enough for the three of them to squeeze through as the chanting assaulted her ears again. She'd have to deal with that soon, or else she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the dragon fight. 

Inigo drew his sword, the scrape of the metal on the leather sheath sounding ten times louder than any other time he'd done it, and it set Lunara's teeth on edge. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she wondered if the sound of it or the wall would make her head explode first. Inigo passed the sword to her, giving her a nod as he and Lucien skirted the edge of the cliff to the other side of the wall, avoiding the mammoth bones that lay scattered across the rocky ground. 

Lunara gripped the sword with both hands, not used to the weight of it. She crept into position, laying the ebony blade on the ground in front of her as she waited. Twilight settled into the Rift, lengthening the shadows of the trees and mountains. The temperature dropped rapidly without the fading sun's warmth, and Lunara wished she'd remembered her cloak. She started shivering as night fell on the summit.

"Fuck," she hissed, clenching her teeth to stop her jaw from moving. Lunara drew one dagger, spinning it in her hand as she held up one finger in the direction where she thought Lucien and Inigo waited. There was a spark of flame from Lucien's fingers, and Lunara suppressed a smile as she watched the shadow of Inigo's arrow pass through, the tip igniting. 

Lunara forced herself to stand up, her muscles stiff as they tried to stabilize her body temperature. She held up the second finger, and she could just make out Inigo drawing the bow and aiming his shot as she readied her own stance. After a few seconds, she gave the final signal.

The arrow and dagger flew through the air, striking the dragon in each eye in perfect unison. Lunara almost jumped for joy, but then the dragon roared and flapped its wings, trying to blindly take off from its perch. 

"Shor's balls," Lunara cried, grabbing Inigo's sword and sprinting toward the wall. The chanting was unbearable now, but she didn't have time to think about it. She leaped toward the edge of the wall, shouting in midair, then landing on the top ridge. The dragon took off, but without its eyesight, had no sense of direction and crashed into the ground below. 

Lunara stood atop the word wall, a wave of guilt washing over her as she watched the scene below. The dragon blindly fought for its life, its jaws snapping as it swung its tail and roared in pain and defeat. Lucien, Inigo, Kaidan, and Lydia were attacking it from below, but their swords and arrows did little on the dragon's tough hide. 

Their attack was effective, but Lunara sensed it wasn't an honorable death for a dragon, and she wondered if Akatosh would punish her for it. Regardless, the fight came down to her and the people she cared about against the dragons, and she'd do what she must to protect her family. The guilt passed, and Lunara held Inigo's sword high above her head and yelled a Cyrodiilean curse as she jumped off the wall, landing on the dragon's neck and driving the blade to the hilt into the soft flesh behind the skull.

The dragon roared again, then fell face forward into the rocky ground, knocking over the top of a stone pillar and sending it tumbling down the side of the mountain, leaving its base uprooted. Lunara slid off the dragon's back as red and gold tendrils of light swarmed around her as the scent of fire and blood overwhelmed her. She shook her head, confused. There was no time to focus on that now; the wall was demanding her attention, the chanting echoing around her skull, so loud she couldn't hear Inigo when he tried to speak to her.

Lunara held up one finger in a gesture to wait, then walked over to the wall and ran her fingers over the carved runes as the word rushed into her, filling her being with the word  **_Laas_ ** , and she instantly understood.  **Laas** \-  **_Life_ ** . She tilted her head toward the sky and let the word flow out of her, expecting the loud rumble of the other shouts she'd learned, but this one was different. It left her body in a whisper, and she spun around to stare at the wall again.

**NAU DaaR REVAK GOLT DRey FREDO**

**{** On this sacred ground did Fredo **}**

**ZahRahMiiK EK LaaS FUL TOL EK**

**{** sacrifice her life so that her **}**

**POGaaN KiiR FILOK ahRK OSOS**

**{** many children could escape and some **}**

**SUL QahNaaR EK HOKORON**

**{** day vanquish her enemy **}**

Finding that to be no help whatsoever, she turned back toward her companions, only to see them glowing with an ethereal shade of red. "What in Oblivion?" she murmured, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Inigo asked, tilting his head to one side as he regarded her. 

"Uh, I'm fine. I think, anyway." Lunara shook her head as the aura faded. "That was just—weird."

"What did that shout do?" Lucien asked. "It seemed different from the others."

"It was," Lunara said, swallowing, her mouth dry and sticky from the shout. "I think it detects life. The word, Laas, means 'Life' in Dovahzul."

"That's simply fascinating," Lucien breathed, clapping his hands. "So what's next, boss?"

"Well, I'd like to take a minute and celebrate the fact that the plan went off without a hitch. It was almost too easy, don't you think?" Lunara said, becoming aware once more of the frigid night air.

"Take the win,  _ Asynja, _ " Kaidan said, pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sure there won't be many more." 

Lunara nodded, pressing her cheek to the chest plate of his armor before craning her neck to look up at him. He smiled down at her and planted a feathery light kiss on her forehead before releasing her. 

"I guess," she said, taking a step back. The wave of guilt washed over her again, and she shook her head. "I can't do that again."

"Do what?" Lydia asked, bewildered. The others looked at Lunara in confusion, and she turned away from them, staring out across the horizon.

"Use a sneak attack like that on a dragon," Lunara said, setting her mouth into a firm line. "It's not an honorable death for them, not to mention it's unfair. We have the ability to sneak up on it, but there's no possible way it can do the same to us."

"That's called an advantage," Kaidan quipped, shaking his head in disbelief. "Personally, I say we use all the advantages we can get."

Lunara shook her head, clenching her teeth as she looked at him, as much from cold as from annoyance. "It's not an advantage, Kaidan, it's a sucker punch. Any other time I've fought a dragon, it's been an actual battle where the dragon had a chance to fight back. By doing this, we took that chance away from it. That wasn't fair."

"Any win against a dragon where everyone walks away is a good one," Kaidan said, crossing his arms, "and as far as I'm concerned, fair doesn't play into it at all. You do what you must to ensure you survive."

Lunara blew out a breath in disbelief. "Well, regardless, I refuse to use a sneak attack like that on a dragon again. It's not happening."

"Your sense of morality will be the end of you,  _ Asynja _ ," Kaidan snapped, turning away from her and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Maybe," Lunara shrugged, tilting her gaze up to the heavens. "But at least it will be an honorable end."

Inigo watched their exchange with interest. "My friends, why don't we discuss this some more around a campfire. You must be freezing."

Lunara gazed at Inigo, a soft smile curving her lips. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll camp here tonight, and we can search for any clues that might have been left behind in the morning."

With everyone in agreement now, they quickly set up camp, with Lucien lending his flames to get a roaring campfire going within minutes. Lunara sat in the entrance of her tent, the walls blocking the biting wind as she stretched her fingers near the flames. She said nothing, and Kaidan watched her from his bedroll, unsure of what to make of their exchange of words. 

It hadn't occurred to him that there was an honorable way for a dragon—or anything else, to die. He'd always had the belief that one could live with honor, but one couldn't die with it. Death was death, regardless if it happened from a sneak attack or a full-frontal assault. He supposed that mentality could be from his mercenary upbringing, and Lunara had a way of challenging everything he thought he knew about life and the right way to live it, and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing sometimes. 

"Come lay with me, love," Kaidan whispered, patting the bedroll next to his. Lunara glanced over her shoulder at him, then moved to the bedroll and snuggled in next to him as he tucked the furs around her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Kaidan," she murmured sleepily as she buried her face into his chest and breathed deeply, as though she were trying to memorize the scent of him. He smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head and letting the smell of her hair intoxicate him. 

"Me too,  _ Asynja, _ " he whispered, closing his eyes, "me too.”


	91. The Last of the Dragonguard pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunara and the gang find clues about Kaidan's past.

Lunara woke before dawn, twisting her way out of Kaidan's warm embrace. The air on the summit was frigid, and her breath left her in puffs as she exited the tent. The fire had burned to embers, and she considered rekindling it but decided against it. "No sense in wasting the wood," she muttered to herself as she walked along the edge of the cliff, staring out across the horizon. 

It was a clear morning, and Lunara could see the outline of Windhelm to the northeast. A pang of guilt hit her as she thought about the letter the Jarl of Windhelm sent her that she'd tossed into the fire. She'd all but forgotten it, and she wondered for a moment if the Jarl was angry with her, then decided she didn't care. She had more important things to worry about.

Lunara searched the ruined buildings' interior, finding a few trinkets of value and a locked chest. Shrugging, she sat down in front of it and took out her lockpicks. Her fingers were already cold, but there was no other way she would get better at picking locks except to practice. 

"Gods damn it," Lunara seethed as the lockpick broke in half with a small _chink._ It was the tenth one she'd broken in a row, and she was just about to give up and wait for Inigo when he appeared in the doorway behind her.

"There you are, my friend," Inigo said, grinning at her. "Getting some practice in, I see?"

Lunara sighed, glancing at him over her shoulder, then back toward the chest, shoulders drooping. "I was trying, but I can't do it. I'm going to run out of lockpicks before I get this fucking chest open." She kicked the chest in frustration, the impact sending a jolt of pain up her leg. "Shor's balls, that's what I get for thinking it wouldn't hurt if my foot is numb. Fuck!"

Inigo snickered, shaking his head. "Move over, my friend. Let me open it." With a heavy sigh, Lunara scooted over as Inigo positioned himself in front of the chest, his nimble fingers placing the lockpick and moving it with expert precision until the lock popped open. Lunara made a face at him, and he grinned at her again as he opened the lid.

Inside were several coin purses, a few gems, and a necklace with an enchantment Lunara didn't recognize. "Interesting," she murmured, picking it up and laying it across her palm, the skin tingling from the radiated energy.

"What is it, my friend?" Inigo asked, glancing curiously over her shoulder.

"I don't know," Lunara said, closing her fist around the pendant. "I'll have to take it to Farengar when we get back to Whiterun, maybe he knows. Speaking of which, we need to get a move on, we're running out of time."

Inigo nodded, stepping outside the tiny building and letting out a long whistle. Kaidan, Lucien, and Lydia all responded with sleepy grunts as Lunara chuckled behind him. "Well that's one way to do it, I guess."

Inigo grinned and whistled again as he walked the short distance to their camp. A chorus of groans and muffled curses came from the two tents as the others moved to get up, and Lunara stifled a grin as Kaidan cursed in Atmoran.

Lunara glanced around the narrow area of the summit, forgetting about everyone else as her gaze rested on the base of the broken pillar. She ran to it, dropping to her knees and brushing away the dirt from the now exposed bottom. Her fingers brushed along the carved runes, caked with years of grime. She let out a small cry and looked around wildly for her satchel, cursing under her breath when she remembered she left it with the horses. 

Lunara stood, conjuring the supply chest and praying that Lucien stowed some paper and charcoal inside. The others stared at her in confusion as she rummaged around inside, cursing and muttering under her breath.

"What is it, _Asynja_?" Kaidan asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Paper. I need paper, and charcoal," Lunara replied, not looking up at him as she grew more frustrated at not finding what she needed. "Gods damn it!"

"Here," Lucien said, pulling a roll of paper and a stick of charcoal from his pack. "Take this. What do you need it for?"

This," Lunara replied, snatching the offered items and running back to the pillar. "Come look." She knelt down in front of the stone again, unrolling the paper over the carved runes and rubbing across it with the charcoal, then held it up with a look of triumph when she finished.

Lucien took the paper from her hands, staring at it blankly. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know yet," Lunara replied, standing up and brushing the dirt off her knees. "My translation book is in my satchel that, like an idiot, I left with the horses." She studied the ground in front of the pillar, reaching down to move what she thought was a dark brown stone out of the broken earth. It wasn't a stone, but a small wooden box, carved with symbols Lunara had never seen.

"What is that, my friend?" Inigo asked, his eyes wide as he took the box out of Lunara's hands, turning it over gently in his own before lifting the brass catch on the lid and opening it to reveal a few coins and a shaman's ring.

The opalescent jewel glinted in the rising sun as Inigo lifted the ring out of the box and handed it to Kaidan. "I think this belongs to you, my friend."

Kaidan swallowed hard as Inigo laid the piece in his palm. The ring's metal was etched with the same strange markings as the box that held it, and Kaidan was almost certain he could feel a whisper of enchantment as he curled his fingers around it. He grinned at the others, a big goofy grin that shone brightly as the rising sun. 

"Thank you, all of you, so much," Kaidan said, clearing his throat as his smile faded. "I don't think I would've gotten this far on my own. I know I haven't always been the easiest to put up with, but you accepted me anyway and I will always be grateful." He bowed his head, staring at the ring in his palm as Inigo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, brother," Inigo said softly. Kaidan smiled, his crimson eyes glistening with unshed tears as Inigo pulled him into a hug. Lunara watched them as she and Lydia packed away their camping gear, her own eyes misty.

"This is great and all," Lunara said as they loaded the last of the camping gear and looted items into the chest, "but we're not done yet. These runes mean something, and we need to find out what it is, so let's get going, shall we?"

~~~~~

Lunara growled in frustration, resisting the urge to throw the translation book she balanced on one arm as she forced herself to focus on the charcoal rubbing she'd taken. 

"Bones-of-enemies, shine, hammer, rage, mound, north, snow," Lunara muttered. "None of this makes any gods damn sense!" She slammed the book closed in frustration, crumpling the roll of paper flat between the pages. Allie nickered and tossed her head, and Lunara reached out and stroked her neck in comfort as they plodded along toward the road that would take them to Whiterun.

Kaidan held the reins with both hands, his arms wrapped around Lunara to keep her from sliding off the horse while studying her book. He'd only been half-listening to her mumbling, and he'd been almost as startled as Allie when Lunara slammed the book closed. Now, they rode in silence, Lunara silently fuming at herself and the others keeping a watchful eye for danger. 

Kaidan mulled over the words Lunara had mumbled as an idea slowly took shape. " _Asynja_ ," he said, "didn't you pick up a map of dragon burial mounds from Esbern's hideout?"

"I think so," Lunara said, nodding. "Why?"

"It's just a thought I had. It might be nothing, but the runes on my sword translated to 'search the ancient bones of enemies', so maybe—"

Understanding brightened Lunara's face as she balanced her satchel across her lap to search for the map. "So maybe, these runes are pointing us to a specific mound!" Lunara finished Kaidan's sentence, pulling the map free of her satchel and unfolding it. Kaidan, I could kiss you! You're a gods damn genius!" 

Kaidan grinned behind her as color crept up his cheeks. He'd been called a lot of things, by a great many people, but a genius had never been one of them, and he decided he liked the sound of it, especially coming from Lunara. 

"Wait—" Lunara said, drawing him out of his thoughts as she ran a finger along the map. She glanced up; they were finally approaching the road that would take them to Whiterun. "Stop!"

The others pulled to a halt, staring at her in confusion. Lunara ignored them, her gaze darting between the wooden signs and the map. After a few moments of silence, she looked around at them. "I know where we have to go. Follow me and try to keep up," Lunara said, shoving the map into her satchel and taking the reins from Kaidan, who stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure, _Asynja_? We don't have any extra time, and if you're wrong—" He said, releasing his grip on the leather as she wrapped them loosely in her own hands. 

"I'm not wrong," she insisted, nudging Allie into a gallop and guiding her northeast toward Kynesgrove, the others close behind.

~~~~~

Lunara pulled her cloak from her satchel as they passed Kynesgrove, throwing it around her shoulders and pulling the hood down low a few minutes later as they passed the Windhelm stables. There was no sense in alerting the Jarl the Dragonborn was in the vicinity, and Lunara hoped the guards would overlook Inigo.

Without another glance toward the stables, Lunara pushed Allie into a full sprint westward, each hoofbeat sending snow and ice flying through the air behind them. Lunara grinned as they flew past a small pack of wolves who seemed surprised to give chase, murmuring encouragement to the horse. 

Allie ran until she couldn't anymore, gradually slowing to a slow trot, her breath flowing from her nose like a dragon breathing fire in the frigid air. "Good girl," Lunara cooed, patting her neck as she guided Allie across the icy bridge toward Anga's Mill. "Careful now." Lunara flinched as the cold spray from the falls stung her cheeks, sending ripples of gooseflesh throughout her body. She thought Nords must really have ice in their veins because there's no other explanation for living in this gods forsaken climate.

After everyone was across, Lunara slid from Allie's back, leading her to the river to drink, keeping a watchful eye out for sabercats and wolves. It was almost midmorning now, and if they got lucky and didn't run into trouble, they might make it back to Windhelm before dark, although Lunara had no intention of entering the city.

Lunara led Allie up the steep, slippery hill toward the mill. She pulled out her map again as they reached it, orienting herself against the surroundings. Without a word, she tied Allie to a post in front of Anga's house, then trudged through the snow into the woods nearby, her boots sinking to mid-calf in the snowdrifts.

Lunara let out a sigh of relief as she pressed through the underbrush and stood before a stone mound identical to the one she'd seen in Kynesgrove, although to her relief, it seemed this mound's occupant was still sleeping. She climbed up the crumbling stones and walked toward the center of the mound, where a boulder stood half-buried in the dirt.

"Hey," she cried as the others reached the edge of the clearing, "I found something. Come help me move this boulder." The others gave her a wary look, then did as she asked, and within minutes, the five of them pushed the boulder onto its side, revealing another carved wooden box.

Lunara knelt down, brushing the dirt off the lid of the box as she lifted it out of its resting place. Without waiting for anyone else, she opened the lid and let out a gasp. Nestled inside the box was an amulet and circlet that matched the ring they'd already found. The jewelry practically hummed with life from the enchantments, and Lunara wondered if the ring was enchanted too. 

Underneath the jewelry was an envelope, the image on its wax seal unlike anything Lunara had seen before. She lifted it out of the box, turning it over between her fingers before holding it out to Kaidan. "Here," she said, "I think this is for you."

Kaidan's breath left him as Lunara held the sealed envelope out to him. He took it from her with a slightly trembling hand, turning it over a few times the same as Lunara had done before putting it in his pack without opening it.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Lunara demanded, eyes wide. She replaced the circlet and amulet in the box, gently closing the lid and shoving the dirty box into her satchel.

"Aye, I will," Kaidan replied, "but not until we're somewhere safe." 

Lunara nodded, standing up and brushing the dirt from her knees. "Then I guess we better get going."

Kaidan nodded, and without a word, he turned and left the clearing. Lunara bit her lip as worry knitted her brows. Would he be alright once he read that letter? Worse, would he move on once he learned the truth of his past? 

There was a tiny part of her, a part she'd chosen to ignore since the beginning of their travels, that believed he would. Lunara had no doubt Kaidan loved her, but no matter how much he tried to hide it, she could feel the difference in him since the courier delivered that satchel to her doorstep. Between that revelation and losing their child, Lunara felt deep down that Kaidan couldn't see a real future for them, and she couldn't blame him.

It broke her heart to think about it, so she took a deep breath, forcing the thoughts from her mind as she followed Kaidan back to the mill. It was just after noon when they reached the horses, and no one spoke as they ate a quick meal of jerky and cheese, then mounted up for the ride back to Windhelm.

As they approached the Windhelm stables, Lunara pulled her hood low and motioned to Lydia, who stopped next to her. Before she could say anything, Inigo stopped his horse across the road in front of Lunara.

"Please tell me we are not staying in Windhelm, my friend. The city is not friendly to outsiders," Inigo said, worry knitting his brow.

Lunara shook her head. "No Inigo, I was thinking we might take the carriage."

"We don't need to do that, my friend. If we take that road back there, it's almost a straight line to Whiterun. If we rode through the night, we could be there by midday tomorrow, giving us plenty of time to come up with a plan for what to do next," Inigo said, gesturing toward the fork in the road behind them. "If we take the carriage, it'll take longer."

Lunara nodded, considering, then looked at the others. "What do you guys think?"

"I agree with Inigo," Kaidan said. "The carriage will add at least one more day to our travels."

Lucien and Lydia nodded in agreement, and Lunara shrugged, pulling Allie's reins to turn her around. "Horseback it is, then. Let's keep moving."

~~~~~

Lunara had never been happier than she was when they reached the Whiterun Stables, and she handed Allie's reins off to the stable boy. "Extra everything for all of them," Lunara said, pressing a fat coin pouch into his hand. He nodded vigorously and went to work. 

They'd ridden through the night without stopping for food or rest, and Lunara's body felt like a boneless mass wobbling to and fro as she stumbled up the road toward the city gates, thinking she'd never been so exhausted in all her life. Inigo and Kaidan held her mostly upright, and she wondered how she'd find the energy to bathe before falling face-first into her bed.

There was a cacophony of noise inside Breezehome as they entered, and Lunara smiled weakly as Lucia and Andes rushed toward them, nearly knocking the three of them down in their excitement. Meeko sat by the fireplace, barking happily and the smell of pork roast and baked apples filled the house. Lunara's stomach growled loudly next to Lucia's head and she pulled away, giggling in amusement.

"Welcome home, Lunara," Gemma said quietly as she stirred the pot over the fire. "You were gone longer than expected, and the children were worried, as you can see." She stopped stirring, tapping the spoon on the edge of the pot. "Oh, I almost forgot. Someone named Iona stopped by two days ago, she said she was from Riften, in town making a delivery and wanted to introduce herself. She said she was Kaidan's housecarl?"

Kaidan blushed slightly, loosening his grip on Lunara as she lowered herself into the chair next to the fire. "Aye, she is."

Gemma stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Alright," she said, returning her attention to the roast. "The food is almost ready, so everyone needs to get washed up. You all smell like you rolled around in a steaming pile of horse manure."

Lunara grimaced, then sniffed her shoulder, instantly regretting it. "I couldn't agree more. I'm going to need a bath." Groaning loudly, she pushed herself out of the chair and made her way downstairs, stripping off her armor and leaving it where it fell on her way to the tub. 

She climbed in the tub, ignoring the bench in favor of laying down in the middle of the tub, closing her eyes in near ecstasy as her head dipped below the steaming water. She laid on the tub floor until she ran out of breath, then surfaced, repeating the process several times. 

" _Asynja_ ," Kaidan's muffled voice hit her ears, and she opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, smiling, his face distorted in the rippling water. She surfaced, shaking the water from her ears. "Are you about done?"

She laughed, unbraiding her hair to wash it. "I will be soon, but you can stay. The tub is big enough for two."

Kaidan grinned at her, pulling off his own armor and underclothes and climbing into the tub beside her, letting out a soft groan as he took a seat on the bench. Lunara finished her bath, then stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her flat stomach before looking up at her. 

"You're beautiful, _Asynja_. Did you know that?" Lunara smiled at him, then bent and kissed him. 

"If I say no, will you say it again?"

"How about I show you instead?" He said in a low voice. Lunara smiled as a small shiver went up her spine at the sound, pulling out of his embrace.

"As much as I would love that, I'm exhausted and starving. I'm sure you are too," she said, climbing out of the tub and toweling off. He sighed, unable to contain his disappointment, but he had to admit Lunara was right. Instead, he watched her pull on a simple wool dress she found in the bureau drawer as he finished his own bath.

~~~~~

The house was quiet as Kaidan padded down the stairs and sat in front of the dying fire. It was still several hours until dawn, but he'd slept all he was going to. Glancing around, he found the saddlebags the stable boy brought up sometime the evening before. He got up and fished out the letter, turning it over and over again in his hands.

What did it say? Did he really want to read it? Up until the moment Lunara held it out to him, his dream of learning about his past was just that, a dream. Once he opened it, it would be all over. What would happen then? He had no idea, although he found himself wanting to find out. He started this journey alone, with no real hope of finding anything real, and after almost dying at the hands of the Thalmor, there were times he'd questioned his own sanity for doing it.

Then Inigo and Lunara rescued him from that gods forsaken cell, where he was sure he'd take his last breath. They gave him hope, and Lunara gave him love like he'd only read about in stories. Slowly and surely, they became his friends and eventually his family. He sighed, breaking the seal on the envelope and unfolding the thick stack of pages, deciding that if nothing else, he owed it to all of them to learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger folks! I will update soon, I promise!


	92. Last of the Dragonguard Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! Real life is kicking my ass at the moment! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Kaidan smoothed the pages across his knee, scanning the neat, flowing text on the page before taking a deep breath and starting from the top.

_My Beloved Son Kaidan,_

_If the Gods allow it, I will be standing at your side when you uncover these heirlooms, but with events unraveling as they are, I’ve come to understand this may never be. I realize now I may be writing my last words to you. As your father used to say, ‘prepare for the worst and hope for the best.’_

_Like some of the surviving Akaviri, our bloodline was charged with preserving and protecting what relics and information we had left, until the Last Dragonborn arrived, and the Dragonguard could return to their true purpose. What you find here are some such treasures; guard them, and use their power to protect yourself in turn. I have left more in the world for you and have faith that if you discovered these, you will find the rest._

_At this moment in time I can’t predict what else is safe to write, or how much you know of your family and clan. I have faith that if the worst should happen, Tarben or Brynjar will protect you as they have promised me. I will leave you instead with something else you must know, above all else._

_You have been the light of my life, my child. As I write this, I hold you sleeping in my lap, so small and new and yet even now I see the shades of the man you will become. Even if my worst fears are realized and I cannot be there to raise you, do not ever doubt how much you are loved, or how proud I am to be your mother._

_For some nights now I have dreamt of you, not as the infant in my arms, but a grown man. You walk over snow and ice in the darkest of night, when the sun finally rises and turns the sky to fire, and dragons soar from the horizon. I cannot help thinking that as the era—and the Empire—spirals to its end, you will be there to witness the great rebirth from the ashes. Remember this:_

_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world,_

_When the Brass Tower walks and time is reshaped,_

_When the thrice-blessed fail and Red Tower trembles,_

_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne and the White Tower falls,_

_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding,_

_The World-Eater wakes, and the wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

_You may be the last of our clan alive to see it._

_I close this letter now with desperate hope it is not the end. With all the love in my heart,_

_Mei_

Tears spilled from Kaidan’s eyes as he refolded the parchment pages, and he was glad he’d waited to read it until he was alone. Crying was not something he did often, and it would’ve been impossible to keep his stoic facade in front of the others. He wiped the tears from his cheeks with his sleeve, then shook his head and chuckled to himself. 

Lucien had been right the whole time. During their travels, Lucien liked to mention his theories on Kaidan’s heritage to pass the time. Although he’d never assumed more than Kaidan was descended from the Akaviri, Lucien loved to regale them with the stories he’d read before coming to Skyrim on the history of the Dragonguard. Kaidan always rolled his eyes and pretended not to listen because, really? He, Kaidan, the last of the Dragonguard? Hardly. But, Lucien always had a way of telling the stories that brought them to life, and whether he admitted it or not, Kaidan often wondered if it could be true.

The wood beams at the top of the stairs creaked, and Kaidan glanced up toward the sound. Lunara stood there dressed in white robes and bare feet, gazing down at him with soft, gray eyes. “There you are, love. I was wondering where you disappeared to.”

Lunara started down the stairs toward him, hesitating as her gaze landed on the folded parchment in his hand. She stopped, trying to decide whether to go to him or leave him alone. Deciding on leaving him alone, she started back up the stairs without saying anything.

“ _Asynja_ , where are you going?” Kaidan asked, frowning. Lunara stopped, swallowing hard before turning and gazing down at him. 

“I just thought…” her voice trailed off.

Kaidan waved a hand to her, beckoning her to come down and join him. Lunara took a deep breath, then went down the stairs, sitting down on the chair next to him. The fire was nothing but rapidly cooling embers now, and a shiver crawled across Lunara’s skin, but she resisted the urge to rekindle the fire. They sat in silence for a few moments and Lunara studied the profile of Kaidan’s face, although she wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted to see.

Without a word, Kaidan held out the stack of parchment to her. The paper was rough and fibrous, and the ink had faded with time, but the words were still clearly visible as Lunara read them. When she finished, she blinked back her own tears as she passed the letter back to Kaidan.

“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” Lunara said, staring at the glowing coals in the fireplace. Kaidan didn’t speak, only nodded. Reading Mei’s letter was like a double edge sword ripping through Lunara’s insides. On one side, she’d fulfilled her promise to Kaidan to help him discover his past. _At least I’ve done one thing I set out to do._

On the other side, Kaidan had done what he set out to do in Skyrim, so what would he do now? Before reading the letter Lunara thought he might just thank her and walk out of her life forever. It was irrational, she knew, but the thought crossed her mind more times than she liked to admit. Now that she’d read Mei’s words to her son, Lunara knew there was no way Kaidan would leave her now, and not just because he was the last of the Dragonguard and destined to be her protector. And if the Last Dragonborn just so happened to be the future empress, well, all the more reason Kaidan needed to stay put. 

Bile rose in the back of Lunara’s throat and she grimaced, swallowing hard to push it down. The last thing she ever wanted was Kaidan staying by her side out of a sense of being duty-bound by fate to do so. Mercenaries were a septim a dozen, and granted the same amount of loyalty. No, Lunara wanted—needed to surround herself with people who stood by her side because they wanted to, not because Fate demanded it.

Lunara turned toward Kaidan, apprehension knitting her brows. “So what’s next?” A wan smile curved her lips as she shook her head and glanced away so Kaidan wouldn’t see the sadness in her eyes.

Kaidan shook his head. “I have no idea, _Asynja_ , but it seems like you’ll have an empire to rebuild sooner rather than later, the way things are going. Maybe when you do, you’ll need a new Dragonguard.”

“Kaidan, First of the Dragonguard. Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Lunara grinned at him, and a shy smile flashed across his face as color darkened his cheeks. He looked adorable in that moment, and Lunara hoped she’d never forget it. 

“Aye,” Kaidan said, clearing his throat. “It does. I sound more important than you now.” Lunara laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

“Well you can have as many titles as you want love, if that’s what makes you happy. Just don’t stay here with me out of some misguided sense of destiny, alright?” Lunara wasn’t laughing now, although her eyes still held some humor. 

Kaidan scoffed, looking away from her. “After all this time, do you still believe that’s why I stay?”

Lunara looked chastened, and all the lightheartedness in her demeanor was gone now. “No,” she whispered. “No, of course not. I just don’t want you to start now.”

“Never, _Asynja_ .” Kaidan moved a stray curl away from her face and Lunara glanced at him. “I love you. That’s why I stay. If you asked me to bring you every star in the southern sky, I would, and not because you demanded it as Dragonborn or as Princess, but because it would make you—my _Asynja_ —smile, and that’s all I ever want.”

Tears stung Lunara’s eyes as she smiled at Kaidan, wondering if maybe being destined to meet someone wasn’t so bad after all. She would always loathe the Divines’ meddling into her life, but maybe, just maybe, they did this one thing right. Lunara stood up, taking Kaidan’s hand and gently pulling him out of the chair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, breathing in the scent of him. “I love you too. More than you will ever know.”

Kaidan kissed the top of her head, getting lost in the warmth Lunara’s body pressed closed to his own. All he wanted to do at that moment was stay here with her forever, but regardless of how he felt about the matter, they still had work to do. “So, how about breakfast?” 

Lunara chuckled, moving away from him to rekindle the fire. “Sure, the others will be up soon, and I really need to come up with a plan to deal with this _Amaund Motierre_. The name just sounds like the guy is a pretentious horse’s ass, which of course will make it more difficult for me to not pretend I’m actually in the Dark Brotherhood and slit his throat.” 

Kaidan shook his head. “Except you won’t, no matter how much you may want to. You’re a healer, not a murderer.” Lunara pursed her lips and frowned at him.

“I know that,” she mumbled. “But a girl can dream, right?” Kaidan laughed as Lunara cracked several eggs on the edge of a large bowl, whisking them with a fork, pouring them into the cooking pot. 

The smell of cooking eggs brought everyone to the table, and Gemma took over cooking breakfast as Lucia and Andes set the table. Inigo yawned loudly, taking a seat near the end of the table where Lunara sat, studying the Thalmor journal. “Good morning, my friend.”

Lydia set two pewter mugs on the table between them. Inigo’s was filled to the brim with steaming coffee, Lunara’s with canis root tea. Lunara nodded to Inigo, then sipped the bitter liquid with a grimace. 

Everyone gathered around the table as Gemma served up eggs, bacon and toast to everyone before sitting down to her own food. Lunara made a mental note to find out how she was doing before they headed out yet again. “So,” Lunara said, taking a sip of her tea and scooping up another forkful of eggs. “I think I may have a plan for our current business here in Whiterun.”

Lydia, Lucien, Inigo, and Kaidan all looked in her direction while the children ignored her. Whatever the grownups talked about didn’t concern them, especially when it sounded boring and had nothing to do with fighting bandits or Dragons. Gemma tried to ignore them as well, but her curiosity got the better of her.

“What did you have in mind?” Lucien asked, eyes bright with excitement. He held Lydia’s hand under the table, squeezing it gently as he waited for Lunara to answer.

“Well, according to the book, the target doesn’t arrive in Whiterun until later tonight, where they are supposed to meet with the, ah, facilitator, a day later,” Lunara said, glancing at the children and then Gemma, who tried to look innocent but failed miserably. “So, I will take the facilitator’s place, obviously, and I’ll bring him back here and get a full confession of the plan. I’ll need everyone out of the house for the plan to work.”

“What, exactly, is the plan?” Kaidan asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. 

Lunara shrugged. “Other than ‘don’t stab him,’ I’m making it up as I go along. All I know is that I’ll need someone with me here as a witness to whatever the target says. The Jarl won’t act if my account is the only one, no matter what proof I show him.”

Lunara purposely skimmed over what proof she meant, but the time for revealing that secret would come sooner than she liked anyway, and her life would be infinitely more complicated then. Kaidan nodded, frowning. He didn’t like the plan, but this time, he couldn’t see anything to argue against. It would take place within the walls of the city, and as far as they knew Amaund would be in Skyrim alone. 

A chorus of agreeing nods went around the table, and Lunara set down her fork and wiped her mouth with a linen rag. “Alright then. Then who will be my witness?”

“I’ll do it, Miss,” Gemma said, and everyone at the table turned to look at her. She blushed pink, but continued speaking in a small voice. “The, ah, target, won’t suspect a housemaid. If any of the others are here, the target may refuse to talk.” Gemma took a shaky breath, licking her lips. “Look, I don’t know what any of this is about, but I do know that all of you are doing what you can to make Skyrim better, so I want to help. I owe you that much.”

Silence fell across the table and after a few moments, Lunara nodded. “Very well. Get ready everyone, we have work to do.”

~~~~~

Lunara sat in a chair at the corner table of the Bannered Mare, feigning disinterest in the patrons gathered around the firepit in the center of the room. She glanced to her left where Kaidan sat at the table in the opposite corner, his face a mask of the same feigned boredom. Lucien sat with Lydia at the table closest to the fire, and Inigo stood in the upstairs loft, watching from the shadows of the rafters.

Lunara waved Saadia away when she approached, as much as she wanted to chug an entire bottle of wine, now was not the time. Saadia rolled her eyes, muttering as she moved on to another customer. Lunara rolled her eyes, then continued searching the room for any face she didn’t recognize. 

The five of them sat in the Bannered Mare for two and a half hours before the door to the single room below the stairs opened, and a man dressed in expensive clothing stepped out, taking a seat in the corner nearby. He sat ramrod straight, his nose in the air, glaring at the lowlife patrons near the firepit. 

_That is definitely Amaund Motierre,_ Lunara thought, giving a signal to Kaidan as she stood up and made her way across the room, taking a seat opposite Amaund. She said nothing, her gray eyes boring into his from behind the cloak of her hood.

“Go away, I’m waiting for someone,” Amaund snapped. His haughty tone grated on Lunara’s nerves and she had to restrain her urge to punch him in the nose. “Get out of here, you lowlife scum.” Lunara sat silent, staring at him until he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“You should watch how you speak to people, _Amaund_ ,” Lunara growled in a low voice. “You contacted my organization, remember?”

Amaund’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he sputtered, unable to keep his uptight composure. “My apologies. I didn’t know you were who I would be meeting.”

“That was the point,” Lunara sneered. “Advertising who I am and what I do is quite bad for business.”

“Right.” Amaund cleared his throat nervously. “Right,” he repeated with more confidence this time. “So shall we talk terms?”

Lunara leaned forward in the chair, careful to keep her face hidden beneath her hood. “Not out here in public, you imbecile, someone might overhear us. Gods, have you ever done anything like this before?” Amaund hesitated, pressing his lips into a thin line. “You know what, never mind. It doesn’t matter. If you want to talk terms, I know a place. Follow me.”

Without waiting for an answer, Lunara stood up and left the Bannered Mare. She was at the bottom of the steps when she heard the door open and close behind her, and she turned to see Amaund hurrying to catch up with her. “Where is this place?”

“Just down the road, near the gate. Come on.” Lunara led them to Breezehome, pretending to pick the unlocked door, then she glanced around her as though worried they might be seen before entering the house and waving him in behind her.

“Is this your place?” Amaund asked, glancing around the cozy and empty living space. Lunara shook her head, taking a seat at the end of the dining table. She glanced up from under her hood and saw the storage room door behind the stairs was open just a crack. So far so good.

“Gods no,” she replied. “Some noblewoman lives here with her two brats. Widowed, I think. It doesn’t matter, we’re just borrowing the place for a few minutes. Let’s get to it, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wording of Kaidan's letter is not mine. It belongs to Kaidan's creator - Liv Templeton.


	93. Devil in the Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, my laptop is in the shop for repairs and I'm writing during my downtime at work. I'll return to longer chapters when I get it back. Happy reading!

"So," Lunara said, keeping her face hidden beneath her hood as she leaned forward in her chair. "What are your terms?"

Amaund leaned forward to meet her, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. "If you accept this contract, you are going to assassinate Emperor Titus Mede while he's in Solitude for his cousin's wedding."

Lunara forced herself to stay calm, even as her body went rigid beneath her cloak. She'd read the journal at least fifty times since the night at the cave; she knew the details of the Thalmor plan to assassinate her father backward and forward, and yet, hearing Amaund say the words with so little regard or respect angered her more than she expected. Her fingers twitched beneath her cloak, itching to pull her dagger and stab Amaund Motierre in the face. 

"I see," Lunara said, keeping her voice casual as the rest of her body continued to vibrate with tension. "And what's in it for you?"

Amaund stared at her, swallowing hard. "What difference does that make? Do you always as stupid questions like that when taking contracts? You kill people, we want him dead, transaction complete."

Lunara snorted. "We? Who—exactly—is we?

Amaund's eyes widened as he clamped his lips together. God's he'd already said too much. If he screwed this up, the Council would have his head on a platter right next to the Emperor. Now, the woman was suspicious and most likely wouldn't take the contract if she didn't get a satisfactory answer.

After several moments of silence, Lunara leaned back in the chair and shrugged. "You don't want to tell me? Fine. I don't have to take this contract. Simple as that. Good luck finding someone else to take on such a foolhardy notion. So, you can either tell me what I want to know, or we both walk away."

"Fine." Amaund's shoulders slumped as he sighed, staring at the floor. "The Elder Council. We've decided that the Emperor is no longer—useful. He's outlived his purpose, and needs to be eliminated so a new empire can be rebuilt."

"Thank you," Lunara replied. "Was that so hard? Now, tell me—what's in it for me? How much are you willing to pay to see the Emperor of Tamriel murdered?"

Amaund untied a huge coin purse from his belt and tossed it on the ground at Lunara's feet. It landed on its side, spilling septims and jewels across the front of her boots. She glanced at it, then back at Amaund. "That's it?"

"No, that's a down payment," Amaund retorted. "There's a whole chest of jewels and gold waiting for you when the job is done. Do you accept the contract?" 

"I do. But there is one teeny-tiny little thing that needs to be settled first." Lunara stood, then crossed the room to the door.

"What's that?" Amaund stared after her, his brows knitted in confusion. Lunara pulled the door open, and Kaidan strode through, Hrongar on his heels, and pointed directly at Amaund.

"That's him," Kaidan said, nodding to Lunara. Hrongar grabbed Amaund by the arm and hauled him to his feet, biding his wrists with a leather strap.

"What in Oblivion is the meaning of this?" Amaund sputtered. "Unhand me at once, you filthy beast!"

Lunara stepped forward as Hrongar looked at her for confirmation. "This man is charged with conspiring to assassinate the Emperor. As Thane of Whiterun, I demand he be arrested and brought before the Jarl immediately." 

"As you wish, Thane." Hrongar nodded, shoving Amaund toward the door. "Move, traitor."

Amaund opened his mouth to protest, and Lunara pushed back the hood of her cloak, shaking her hair free and glaring at him with piercing gray eyes. Amaund closed his mouth as the blood drained from his face, and his heart leaped into his throat. "That's-that's impossible! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Surprise, skeever brains." Lunara nodded toward Hrongar. "Let's go."

Lunara and Kaidan followed closely behind Hrongar and Amaund, their breath leaving them in tiny puffs of wispy air as they walked in silence. Lunara turned, sensing movement behind her, to see Gemma hurrying to catch up to them. Lunara gave her a wan smile then turned her attention back to the man in front of her, who had been oddly silent since his arrest.

Irileth greeted the group gruffly as they reached the fire pit of the great hall. "What is the meaning of this, Hrongar?"

"This man is a traitor to the empire and the Thane is demanding judgement be rendered," Hrongar replied.

"Now?" Irileth said, sputtering. "It's after midnight!"

"Please," Lunara said, her eyes pleading. "This is important. The fate of Tamriel is at stake, and I wouldn't ask for something like this otherwise. You know that."

Irileth studied Lunara's face, searching for any indication she might be exaggerating or worse, outright lying. Irileth dismissed that thought immediately. The Dragonborn might be a lot of things—a royal pain in Irileth's ass, for one, but she was no liar, and she wasn't prone to flights of fancy either. After a few moments of silence, Irileth nodded. "Wait here," she said gruffly, then turned and walked away.

Several minutes later, Irileth returned with Balgruuf behind her, mumbling curses and glaring at Lunara. "Step forward," he growled, gesturing for the group to come closer. "What's this I hear about a traitor?"

Lunara took a deep breath, then relayed the story of the evening's events, then motioned for Gemma to add her statements as well. When she finished, silence fell across the great hall as Balgruuf stared in disbelief. Had he heard her right? How had he not known this was going on in his hold? 

Balgruuf swallowed hard, leaning back on his throne as Amaund—who had been uncharacteristically silent until now—blurted, "You have no authority to hold me! I am a member of the Elder Council, and I demand you release me at once and arrest this-this piece of trash!"

Balgruuf's eyes went wide and he stared at Lunara. "Did you know about this? If what he says is true, he's correct. I could be unseated as Jarl for this! How dare you bring this into my palace!" His voice grew steadily louder with each sentence, and Lunara regarded him with a cold gaze until he finished speaking.

"I did know this," Lunara said, examining her fingernails and then flicking her fingers away. "And I am aware  _ you _ don't have any authority to see him punished." She paused, glancing at Kaidan and then the others. "I, however, do have the authority. I will see him executed at dawn."

Balgruuf stared at her, his cheeks stained crimson. "Being Dragonborn hardly gives you the authority—"

"It has nothing to do with being Dragonborn," Lunara said simply as she began to pace like a caged sabercat, glaring at Amaund, who stared back, pale and sweating. "Although that helps. No this is more than that, and Amaund knows it."

Amaund swallowed hard, shrinking back from Lunara's gaze and wishing to become invisible with all his might. "What in Oblivion are you talking about, woman?" Balgruuf demanded.

Lunara stopped pacing, then motioned to Kaidan as she turned to the Jarl. Kaidan placed a heavy satchel in Irileth's arms, and Irileth moved to the table next to the throne, opening the pouch with a trembling hand. 

"You know me as Dragonborn, but I am the daughter of Emperor Titus Mede II. Everything that proves it is in that satchel, and as Princess of Tamriel—I demand this man be executed for treason!" 

Lunara watched with a satisfied smile as Irileth and Jarl Balgruuf pieced together the puzzle of her heritage, and when the last piece clicked into place, they both looked up at her with a mixture of awe and apprehension on their faces. 

"Forgive me, Princess," Jarl Balgruuf said, clearing his throat. "I meant no disrespect when I addressed you before."

"Yes, you did," Lunara snorted, shaking her head. "Luckily for you, that isn't what interests me right now." Balgruuf's face turned a deeper shade of crimson, and he licked his lips, glancing at Irileth for support. "So, you will do as I command and execute him, yes?"

"Aye," Balgruuf said slowly, knowing he had no choice in the matter. Would she see him executed for his guards' treatment of her when she first came to Whiterun? How long had she known who she was? He cleared his throat, and Lunara gazed at him, her head cocked to one side. "May I ask you something, Princess?"

Lunara nodded her head, pasting on a fake smile as she bit back the bile that rose into her throat at being addressed by yet another title. "I suppose so. What would you like to know?" Lunara watched Irileth return the satchel to Kaidan and return to her place next to the Jarl's throne, then turned her full attention to Balgruuf.

"Tell me, how long have you known the truth about who you are?" he asked. 

Lunara flashed a half-smile at him. "Why? Feeling a little—guilty, are we? Well don't worry, I've only known for a few months, and didn't find out until a while after that nonsense with Sinnir."

"I see," he said. "Well, I believe we have an execution to get to. Excuse me, Princess." Balgruuf nodded to Hrongar, who shoved Amaund toward the dungeon doors. 

"This isn't over! The Council will see you beheaded for this! You have no idea what you've done! The Empire is dead!" Amaund's screams echoed off the great hall walls as a guard pulled the heavy wooden doors open.

"Shut up!" Hrongar growled, shoving Amaund through the doors and letting them shut with a crash behind them.

Lunara nodded as the last of the sound reverberated off the walls of Dragonsreach and bid the Jarl and Irileth good evening. She was exhausted, and there was still work to be done, but it would have to wait until after a few hours' sleep. The three of them returned to Breezehome, where Inigo, Lucien, and Lydia sat around the fire, waiting for news of what happened.

"I trust everything is well, my friend?" Inigo asked, searching her face for any indication her nod was a lie. He found it but chose not to say anything. Now wasn't the time to question Lunara about things. "What will we do now?"

"I'm not sure," Lunara sighed, gazed around the faces that stared back at her, and wondered what exactly the price would be for what she'd just done. No matter what, she had to make sure all of it wasn't for nothing. "I have to stop Alduin, or nothing else matters. But, the Elder Council is behind all of this. They're working with the Thalmor and they won't stop until my father is dead. I have to warn him."

"How do you plan to do that,  _ Asynja _ ?" Kaidan asked, folding his arms across his chest. Lunara shrugged, flashing him a mischievous smile. 

"I guess I'm going to Dragon Bridge," she said, glancing at Lucien. He gave her a half-smile as he remembered Lunara's exchange with the Penitus Oculatus Commander at the inn there. The Commander had recognized Lunara, Lucien was sure of it, or at the very least, he recognized the resemblance to her mother and father. "I have to warn the guard detail before my father docks."

"Well then," Lucien said with a broad smile. "Let's go to Dragon Bridge."


	94. Gold and Rubies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took so long. This chapter is mainly fluff as Lunara and Kaidan prepare for their next adventure.

There was a knock at the door and everyone glanced around the table with confused looks. Gemma got up and answered the door, murmuring to whoever was on the other side before closing the door and glancing up at Lunara. 

“It’s a message,” Gemma said, holding out the parchment for Lunara to read, “from Riverwood.”

Lunara frowned, taking the parchment and breaking the wax seal. “What in Oblivion does Delphine want?” She skimmed the missive, rolling her eyes as she dropped it on the table. “I guess there’s been a change of plans. We’re going to Karthspire.”

“Is that wise, my friend?” Inigo said, his orange eyes full of concern. “The Reach is crawling with forsworn and Karthspire is one of their largest camps.”

“I know,” Lunara sighed, “but if I’m supposed to defeat Alduin I have to go where the clues lead to find out _how_ I’m supposed to do that. Yes, I need to warn the emperor, but I still believe saving him will only be worth it if there’s something left of Tamriel to rule afterward, which makes finding a way to stop that gods damned dragon the priority. We’ll leave tomorrow at dawn.”

“Spoken like a true queen,” Kaidan muttered, drawing a glare from Lunara.

“Really?” Lunara snapped. “Are we going to do this right now?” She hadn’t meant to sound like she was commanding troops, but there it was. It was bad enough she’d had to reveal her secret to the Jarl, and given how fast word traveled in Skyrim, it wouldn’t take the news long to reach Dragonbridge. Lunara just had to hope it didn’t get there before she did.

“No,” Kaidan said, setting his mouth in a firm line. “No we aren’t.” He turned toward the others, gesturing. “You heard the lady. Let’s get to work.”

Lunara watched Kaidan for a moment, her head tilted to one side as she studied his features. She’d known him long enough now to know when something bothered him, and something was definitely bothering him right now, although she couldn’t figure out what it was. What she’d done at Dragonsreach wasn’t news to anyone but Gemma, so why was he acting so weird?

“I’ll be back soon,” Lunara said, grabbing her cloak off the peg near the door. “There’s something I need to do first.” Without waiting for an answer, Lunara left Breezehome, slamming the door behind her. Her breath left her in puffs as she headed toward Dragonsreach, praying to the Divines no one saw or stopped her. 

The massive doors of the palace creaked as Lunara pushed her way inside, slamming behind her with a sound that reverberated the rafters of the wooden building so hard Lunara cringed. A main stuck her head out of the kitchen area, and deeming Lunara unthreatening, returned to her work. Lunara kept her head down as she climbed the steps, headed for Farengar’s enchanting station. 

The guards watched her with curiosity, but didn’t approach her. Why would they, she supposed, now that they knew who she really was? Lunara dismissed the thought as she conjured the supply chest, rummaging around until she found the small wooden box she’d smithed to keep the loose gems and jewelry, looking for a specific piece. 

Lunara gathered the rest of the items she needed, then got to work on enchanting the gold bracelet she’d picked up off a bandit months ago. The passage of time became irrelevant as she concentrated on the enchantment, just as Farengar taught her, and Lunara nearly jumped out of her skin when someone spoke behind her. 

“What are you doing, _Asynja_?” Kaidan asked, his voice low and smooth, without a hint of the acidic tone from earlier. Lunara stifled a yelp, dropping the bracelet onto the enchanting table with a clatter and taking deep breaths to slow her galloping heart. 

“I’m enchanting this bracelet,” Lunara said, running her hand over the chain. “It’s important. I-It’s for my father. A gift for our first meeting.”

“ _Asynja_ ,” Kaidan whispered, standing behind Lunara and rubbing her shoulders, “He’s your father. He’s going to love you no matter what, because he’s going to be overjoyed you’re alive. It won’t be about what you can give him.”

“I know,” Lunara replied, concentrating harder. “It’s not about that—it’s going to save his life. I’m not sure how, but it’s one of the last things Solara told me before I woke up.” 

“I see. So what’s the enchantment?”

“Poison resistance,” Lunara said, frowning at the table. “Someone is planning to poison him. But I can’t get the enchantment powerful enough.” She growled in frustration, throwing the soul gem across the room where it shattered against the wall, releasing the captured soul. Kaidan watched warily as it lifted toward Aetherius, disappearing among the rafters of Dragonsreach.

“You’ve been at this for hours,” Kaidan said, pulling Lunara into a hug. “You need sleep. Especially if you plan to sit atop a horse in the morning.”

“But I’ve only been here an hour or so,” Lunara whined against Kaidan’s chest. He smiled, kissing the side of her head then pulling her away and lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

“ _Asynja_ ,” Kaidan said softly, “you’ve been here all day. It’s almost dark out now.”

“What?!” Lunara said, turning in a slow circle to stare at the windows high above them where the sun filtered through the stained glass in filtered golden rays. How had that happened? “Gods, I didn’t realize. We can’t leave until I have this finished. It’s important.”

“Can Farengar enchant it for you?” Kaidan asked, trying his best to be helpful and not send Lunara into a tailspin. The dark smudges under her eyes had turned to crescents and were growing darker by the minute. At this rate he’d have to carry her to Breezehome. 

“Maybe, but it won’t be done before the morning.”

“Then he can send it via courier,” Kaidan suggested. Lunara stifled a yawn, and he made the decision for her.

“Farengar,” Kaidan called, glancing around the main hall of Dragonsreach for the wily little wizard. 

“You called?” Farengar replied, leaning against the doorway of his sleeping quarters and studying Lunara. “What can I do for Her Majesty?”

The words were almost a sneer, and Kaidan scowled, reaching for his nodachi. Lunara rolled her eyes and stared at Farengar, unblinking, as she laid a hand on Kaidan’s arm. “It’s not like that. I need an enchantment applied to this,” she held out the bracelet, “and I’m too exhausted to complete it right now. How much would you charge me to finish it.”

“Two hundred septims, give or take,” Farengar drawled. “What enchantment?”

“Poison resistance.”

“Very well. Come see me around midmorning tomorrow, and I’ll have it done.” He spoke in a clipped tone, and Lunara glared at him as she fished the coins from her satchel. 

Lunara let Kaidan lead her back to Breezehome, a fact he was grateful for. She could shout all of them into next Tirdas if she wanted to, and as much as he loved her, he imagined it was difficult to restrain the urge at times. Kaidan spared a glance at Adrianne’s forge as he and Lunara approached the steps to Breezehome. 

“You go on inside,” Kaidan said. “I need to talk to Adrianne about my armor.”

“What about it?” Lunara frowned and shook her head. She’d repaired and upgraded his armor herself, and he’d never mentioned anything being wrong with it. “If it needs repairing, I can do it. Just let me—”

“No, _Asynja_ ,” Kaidan said, pressing his lips to her forehead with a small smile. “You need sleep. Now go. I’ll be along soon.”

Lunara still wasn’t convinced, but a ferocious yawn escaped her mouth unbidden and she nodded in acquiescence. Kaidan was right, without sleep she’d never be able to stay upright on a horse, and she certainly would be useless in a fight with the Forsworn or bandits. “Hurry,” she said as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him, “the bed is cold without you.”

Kaidan’s body warmed from the inside out, and he gave Lunara a lopsided grin. “Anything for my queen,” he growled. Lunara kissed him again, then disappeared inside the house.

Kaidan let out a long breath as he squared his shoulders and headed toward the forge. Adrianne was there, like always, putting the finishing touches on the last of the Imperial swords the Battleborn son had demanded of her all those months ago. He cleared his throat, and Adrianne glanced up with a scowl, her features softening when she saw him. 

“Hello, Kaidan,” she said, wiping sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her tunic. “What brings you to see me today?” Adrianne fished a tiny wooden box out of her apron pocket and tossed it to him. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would it?” 

Kaidan flashed a nervous smile, gone in the same instant that it appeared. His pulse thrummed in his veins as he opened the box and gaped in silent awe at the exquisite piece of jewelry Adrianne had created. She’d taken some liberties, of course, Kaidan’s sketches were crude at best, unlike Lunara’s which he considered to be art. “It’s beautiful,” Kaidan said, lifting the ring out of the box. 

The silver ring shone in the afternoon sun, gleaming with promise. Kaidan smiled as he turned it over in his hand, admiring the craftsmanship. Adrianne had outdone even Madesi, which was no small feat. The ring was forged in the shape of a dragon, with two glinting rubies for eyes and wings stretched around and touched at the ring’s bottom. Anxiety niggled at his gut as he wondered silently if Lunara would like it. 

“She’s going to love it,” Adrianne said, answering his unspoken question. “I may have taken a bit of liberty with the design, and I know you requested amethysts for the eyes, but I thought rubies would fit better, and I had some on hand so I used them instead. Do you want the amethysts returned to you? The septims and silver bars were more than enough to pay for it.”

“Keep them,” Kaidan said, not taking his eyes off the ring. “You earned them.”

Adrianne beamed, extremely pleased with herself. “Well, in that case. I have something else to show you.” She pulled another small wooden box from her apron pocket, its size and shape identical to the one he held in his hands and held it out to him.

“What’s this?” Kaidan asked, placing the ring lovingly back into the box he held and taking the offered one. 

“Like I said, you gave me more than enough materials. So, I crafted you one to match. I thought it only appropriate that the two most important people in Skyrim deserved matching wedding bands that are as unique as them,” Adrianne said. Kaidan detected a note of pride in her voice, and he smiled softly at her. 

“Thank you, Adrianne,” he said, closing his fingers around both boxes, one in each hand. “This—you have no idea how much this means to me.”

Andrianne shrugged, waving off the complement. “Just invite me to the wedding, alright? It’s not everyday the future empress gets married.”

“You know already?” Kaidan asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“Of course,” Adrianne said, shrugging again. “My father told me. I’m sure half of Whiterun knows by now.”

Kaidan groaned, tucking the boxes safely into the small pouch he wore on his belt. He’d definitely have to give them to Inigo for safekeeping; he only hoped that Inigo would keep his secret until it was time. “Thanks again, Adrianne.” 

Adrianne nodded, turning back to her work as Kaidan walked toward their home. He slipped inside the door, barely drawing a glance from Lucien and Lydia and he headed straight for the rooftop sitting area. He needed to think, and that was the best place to do it. 

Inigo and Lucien exchanged glances as Kaidan disappeared up the ladder without a word. After a few seconds, Inigo rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’ll go talk to him,” he muttered, standing up from his seat next to the fire as Meeko stared at him in question. “I really wish those two would learn to talk to each other, instead of bringing me into it all the time,” Inigo said to the dog, who whined in answer.

The frigid outside air was a stark contrast to the warmth of the fire where he’d been lazily dozing, and Inigo tried not to be resentful of Kaidan for dragging him out here to settle whatever argument he and Lunara had. 

“Is something wrong, my friend?” Inigo said, sitting down on the bench across from Kaidan, who was fiddling with a small wooden box, turning it over and over in his hands. 

“No, Inigo,” Kaidan chuckled, shaking his head. “Everything is fine. I do have a favor to ask of you though.”

Inigo’s eyes widened in surprise. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that there wasn’t some sort of friction between Kaidan and Lunara. “Sure, my friend. What do you need?”

Kaidan held out the small box, along with another that looked identical. “I need you to hold onto these and keep them safe until the time is right.”

Inigo glanced from the boxes to Kaidan’s face, trying to determine what in Oblivion was happening. “Do those boxes mean what I think they mean, my friend?”

A sheepish smile crawled across Kaidan’s face as he nodded, and Inigo grinned so wide Kaidan thought his face might split in two. “Yes! This is excellent news! I will hold onto them for you, no problem. Can I look at them?”

“Sure,” Kaidan shrugged as Inigo took the boxes from his hands, flipping one open with his finger. “Oh my gods, these are magnificent. Who made them?”

“Adrianne.”

Inigo glanced at Kaidan with a knowing look as everything fell into place. “This is why you sent Iona here ahead of us, isn’t it?” Kaidan didn’t answer, just stared out over the city, and Inigo took that as all the answer he needed. “So when do you plan on asking her?”

“Soon,” Kaidan said. He hadn’t thought ahead that far, honestly. He swallowed hard, trying not to let the butterflies in his stomach get the better of him. He was a warrior, gods damn it! “Maybe after Karthspire.”

“Yes, my friend,” Inigo nodded in agreement. “That will be very good.” The two of them sat in silence for a while before Inigo stood and tucked the boxes neatly away in the satchel he wore. “Lunara is waiting for you. You shouldn’t keep the future empress of Tamriel waiting long.”

Inigo smiled knowingly as Kaidan glanced up at him. Kaidan chuckled, then stood. “You’re right, Inigo. You’re always right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts, theories, and/or opinions in the comments. If you don’t have anything to say, you can hit the kudos button instead. Happy reading!


End file.
